Néréis
by Lunecume
Summary: Néréis, Néréis ! D’un grand rêve tombée ! Près de l’écume morte en extase courbée ! Auratil fallu l'intervention de Severus Rogue pour que vous réalisiez que vos proches passent tous par la case Voldemort ? FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

**Kikooo et merci de vous être arrêté(e)s sur cette fanfiction qui est désormais TERMINEE, ACHEVEE, FINIE (lol, pardonnez, c'est l'émotion)**

**Si jamais vous voulez laissez une petite review, n'hésitez pas à mettre votre adresse Email pour que je puisse vous répondre ;-)**

Cette fic est le mélange de toutes les idées que j'ai pu avoir sur le monde d'HP (au lieu d'en faire des différentes, j'ai tout contentré). Elle réunit **humour**, **romantisme**, **tragique, action **etc… Bref un peu tous les registres au grès de ma fantaisie. Et surtout c'est une **Rogue**-**fiction**. (ô Grand Maître !). Elle est composée de **cinq **sections qui se suivent et qui ne sont en aucun cas indépendantes.

**Résumé : **Vertige... Il y a moi, il y a ces Mangemorts, il y a cet homme, Rogue, et puis ce vase brisé plein du sang d'un oiseau. Et dans le fond, une voix : "Néréis ! Néréis ! D'un grand rêve tombée ! Près de l'écume morte en extase courbée"

**La section I **(chapitre 1 à 5), _le temps des innocences_, vise à nous familiariser avec ce singulier personnage qu'est Joyce Happer, fraîchement débarquée à Poudlard.  
**La section II :** _Rassemblement_ (chapitre 6 à 13) : de nouveaux personnages débarquent, et c'est l'heure de la première confrontation avec lord Voldemort.  
**La section III **(chapitre 14 à 18) : _Vivere vitam beatam_. Pouf ! Après l'effort : le réconfort !  
**La section IV **(chapitre 19 à 22 ; attention, ils sont énormes et de ce fait eux-mêmes divisés en sous-partie): _Le choix des Armes, la voie des Larmes..._ Où je révèle la noirceur de mes personnages.  
**La section V **(Chapitre 23 à 34) : _Désespérances en espérances_, qui clôt enfin cette histoire.

**Disclaimer** : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

* * *

**Prologue :**

Sir Frédéric, qui n'aimait guère les enfants, eut la bonne surprise d'avoir deux paires de jumelles… De l'aînée à la plus jeune, elles se nommaient ainsi : Salana, Madurei, Néréis et Joyce… Leur caractère était fondamentalement différent et il était rare de les voir d'accord. Il était surtout rare de les trouver en train de bavarder toutes ensembles. Mais bizarrement, les quatre enfants trouvèrent un jour un sujet de discussion pour le moins passionnant : Severus Rogue.

« - Moi », dit Madurei la vindicative, « je hais cet homme ! »

Salana retourna quelques cartes de tarots et soupira :

« - Plus pour longtemps ma sœur… »

Et Madurei l'orgueilleuse tiqua du regard :

« - Que veux-tu dire ? Quel est ce sous-entendu ? »

Salana ne répondit rien et sa jumelle se fâcha toute rouge.

« - Moi », dit la fébrile Néréis, « j'ai peur de cet homme ! »

Salana retourna une nouvelle carte et murmura :

« - Et cela durera encore un long moment… »

Et Néréis l'angoissée répliqua :

« - Cela veut dire que je le croiserais encore par le futur ? Ho, non ! »

Salana ne répondit rien et sa petite sœur devint toute pâle.

« - Moi », dit Joyce la future Ecarlate, « je le méprise du fond de mon âme : je sens qu'il va tout me voler ! »

Salana n'eut pas besoin de tirer une autre carte et acquiesça en tremblant :

« - Et ce sentiment sera éternel. »

Joyce l'irrationnelle eut un sourire de triomphe et ne riposta point.

* * *

Ps 1 : Je sais qu'il n'est pas correcte de mettre à la fois des guillemets et des tirets mais le site s'est mis un jour à ne plus garder les tirets de dialogue en début de phrase, et à partir du chapitre 19 (je crois), j'ai dû commencer à rajouter des guillemets. Lorsque ce bug sera passé, je repasserai par dessus.  
Ps 2 : Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction, j'ai oublié que **Percy**, au moment où Voldemort est de retour, n'était plus à l'école. Il apparaît donc par deux fois au cours du récit, mais ce n'est pas important, il n'a pas un rôle primordial.Ce sera ma petite bourde attitrée,je la réparerai quand j'aurai le temps de reprendre tranquillement les deux passages incriminés. Kisss 


	2. SECTION I : Le temps des innocences

**Disclamer :** _Pardon !!! Je suis nouvelle, j'ai oublié de le mettre dans mon prologue mais je ne le ferai plus, lol ! Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est celui de JK Rowling............ (Sévyyyy, pk t'es pas à moi ?)_

**Section I : Le temps des innocences.**

_Le Seigneur des ténèbres :_

Je vous construirai des murailles,

Non pas de ces murs qui tombent sous les affres de l'homme et du temps

Mais des remparts comme on en voit seulement bâtis par des mains IMMORTELLES !!!!!

_Le chœur des Mangemorts :_

Des mains immortelles

Pour un Seigneur immortel !

_Le Seigneur des ténèbres :_

Je vous construirai des murailles.

_Le chœur des Mangemorts :_

Vous nous construirez des murailles…


	3. Chapitre 1 Joyce Frédérique Happer à Ser...

**Disclaimer**_Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1/ Joyce Frédérique Happer à Serpondor !**

Le trimestre était déjà bien entamé. Le repas du soir battait son plein et les élèves mangeaient dans un immense brouhaha. Le professeur Mcgonagall, qui était arrivée en retard, réclama le silence en levant une main sévère. Les clameurs tombèrent peu à peu, le professeur prit calmement la parole :

- Nous allons avoir la joie de recevoir une nouvelle élève. Elle avait jusqu'à présent suivi des cours à distance. Elle rentrera directement en 6ième année.

Sur ce, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et Mr Rusard apparut avec une Miss Teigne particulièrement hargneuse. Une fine silhouette se dessina peu à peu derrière lui et une jeune fille fit lentement son entrée d'un pas mal assuré.

Shun Deedo, élève de Griffondor, observait la nouvelle venue du coin de l'œil. Il était quelque peu dégoûté par cette première vision. Cette fille inspirait une telle impression de fragilité qu'elle lui fit instantanément pitié. Ses cheveux châtains, au carré, étaient si fins qu'ils tourbillonnaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Ses yeux bleus étaient comme deux pierres incrustées dans une face livide. Elle s'avançait dans une allure fantomatique. Elle était maigre, très maigre, comme quelqu'un qui sortait de prison. Avant de détourner son regard vers le choixpeau, Shun remarqua que ses mains étaient gantées.

Flitwick avait tiré un tabouret devant la table des professeurs. Mcgonagall se racla la gorge :

- Je vous présente Miss Joyce Frédérique Happer.

Un murmure retentit dans l'assemblée.

Joyce rougit et s'assit sur le tabouret. La directrice de Gryffondor l'avait prévenue de cet usage. Une fois posé sur sa tête qui commençait à devenir écarlate, le choixpeau s'éveilla lentement, surpris d'être ainsi dérangé en plein milieu du trimestre. Il se trémoussa, Joyce leva des yeux inquiets. Il réfléchit quelques secondes :

- SERP…

Joyce ferma les yeux, ses lèvres remuèrent sous un effet de transe.

- …ONDOR !

- Pardon ! S'écria Macgonagall.

Un silence pesant s'était installé. Le professeur Rogue avait tourné la tête, même Dumbledore semblait surpris. Les élèves ruminaient, en particulier les deux maisons intéressées. Joyce fermait toujours les yeux, ses mains se resserrèrent sur sa robe de sorcière.

- GRYFFONDOR, cria le choixpeau.

La jeune fille regarda la table des professeurs. Dumbledore acquiesça. Les visages se déridèrent. A la table des Gryffondors, on préparait activement une place pour Joyce tandis que les Serpentards ricanaient sourdement.

Joyce alla timidement s'asseoir. Le festin reprit avec la même ferveur.

- Tu l'as échappé belle, dit l'une des élèves, d'un peu plus tu étais avec…

Elle fit un signe de tête dégoûtée vers la table des élèves à cravate verte.

- Tu viens d'où ? Demanda une voix.

- Heu… Réfléchit Joyce, des plaines du nord.

- Pourquoi tu portes des gants ? Fit une autre.

- … Je me suis… Brûlée, j'entends que mes mains guérissent pour…

- T'as de la famille dans le coin ?

- Heu… Je…

- Pourquoi suivais-tu des cours à distance ?

- T'as un copain ?

Joyce tournait désespérément la tête à droite et à gauche, sans savoir à qui et surtout quoi répondre.

- ça suffit, cria Percy, le préfet des gryffondors, laissez-la respirer !

Joyce lui lança un regard plein de gratitude. A la fin du repas, il l'accompagna jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et lui exposant tous les us et coutumes :

- Le mot de passe de cette semaine est « nain-de-jardin ». Tu t'en souviendras ?

- Heu… Oui.

- Bon, je te laisse, si tu as besoin de quoi que soit, appelle-moi. Tu vas voir, tu vas te plaire ici, après tout, c'est dans notre maison qu'il y a Harry Potter.

- Ha… Fit négligemment Joyce.

Le portrait pivota et Joyce s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait encore personne. Elle déballa son sac en hâte. Une petite voix, suivie d'un râle affreux, se fit entendre.

- Korée ! Gémit Joyce, vite réveille-toi !

Une drôle de créature volante jaillit soudainement de son bagage : elle ressemblait à une enfant de cinq ans. Ses longs cheveux rouges brillaient comme le feu et ses yeux d'un jaune vif pétillaient de malice. Deux grandes oreilles de lapin sortaient de sa chevelure, tantôt se pliant, tantôt se dressant, cela dépendait de son attention. Ses habits étaient si larges qu'on ne voyait ni ses mains, ni ses pieds sortir, c'était à se demander si elle en avait... On devinait cependant la forme de ses petits bras sous sa robe chatoyante En outre, elle ne marchait jamais au sol, flottant sans cesse comme un esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grommela-t-elle, ça s'est mal passé ?

- Non, non, fit Joyce, mais tu sais qui est Harry Potter ?

- Comment ? Répondit-elle avec des yeux tout ronds. Ben non !

- Il a l'air vachement connu. Même dans le train quand je disais que j'allais à Poudlard, on m'en parlait ! Où est mon dico ?

- Tu veux ce bouquin que tu m'as balancé sur la tête quand on est parti ?

- Oui !

- Je l'ai bouffé…

Joyce se précipita sur Korée et la secoua frénétiquement, tête en bas :

- Crache ! Crache ! Vite !

La petite-fille lapin ne résista pas longtemps. Elle régurgita le dictionnaire ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

- Bon, voyons, murmura Joyce en saisissant l'ouvrage plein de bave en décomposition.

Elle chercha quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :

- Voilà ! « Celui qui a battu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est né à… »

Mais elle s'arrêta net et eut l'air encore plus bête :

- Mais c'est qui ce mec sans nom ?

Korée éclata de rire :

- Bon dieu ! Joyce ! Ils vont comprendre ! Ils vont comprendre…

Elle contempla le visage ahuri de son amie avant de reprendre en pouffant :

- …Que tu sors de la campagne !

Joyce jeta son livre par-terre en s'exclamant :

- Comme si ce n'était que ça ! Ne parle pas à la légère, Korée ! J'ai eu vraiment du mal à arriver jusque là ! Nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer !

- Oui, oui, je sais.

- Tu resteras ici tout le temps, personne ne doit te voir. Moi, j'essaierai de faire avec mon peu de culture.

Korée acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Puis les yeux sombres :

- Tu es parvenue à faire ce que l' « on » t'a demandé ?

- Quoi ? Ha, oui ! J'ai pu éviter Serpentard, de justesse, mais j'ai pu y arriver.

La fillette sourit : tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée débutait avec un cours de potion. Joyce emporta avec elle son petit chaudron et suivit ses camarades. On lui posait toujours des questions mais sa réserve en avait refroidi quelques uns. « Génial »pensa-t-elle découragée, « ils vont finir par me prendre pour une petite snob si je ne me montre pas plus conviviale » En arrivant dans la salle de cours, un garçon l'invita à prendre place auprès d'elle, c'était Shun.

- Merci, dit Joyce avec un sourire démesuré.

- Heu… de rien, fit-il avec gêne.

« Note à moi-même, ne peux plus jamais découvrir mes dents de cette façon. »

Comme à son habitude, le professeur Rogue fit une entrée fracassante en éclatant la porte sur le mur. Joyce poussa un cri d'exclamation. Les autres élèves se retournèrent vers elle et éclatèrent de rire. Rogue la fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle lui adressait des yeux suppliants en gardant fermement ses deux mains sur la bouche. Les rires s'évanouirent devant la mine furibonde de l'austère professeur. Ce dernier se saisit de la feuille d'appel et prononça d'une voix glaciale :

- Miss Happer… Donc, voici la nouvelle recrue. Je suppose que la vie à l'écart de toute activité sociale vous a rendu incapable de vous tenir tranquille ? Ou peut-être vouliez-vous juste faire votre intéressante ?

- J'ai juste été surprise par le bruit… Admit-elle d'une voix fluette.

Elle avait entremêlé ses doigts et les tordait avec nervosité.

- Bien entendu, dit Rogue sans trop y croire. Allons, Miss Happer, puisque vous semblez si courageuse pour la Gryffondor que vous êtes, vous allez pouvoir vous dévouer.

A quoi ? C'est la question qu'elle aurait voulu poser. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les autres élèves : les serpentards se retenaient tout juste d'exploser de rire et les gryffondors la regardaient comme si c'était la dernière fois. Shun se sentait mal pour elle mais il se contentait de regarder droit devant lui.

- Quelqu'un peut-il expliquer à Miss Happer ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire aujourd'hui ?

Joyce avala sa salive. Trois élèves levèrent timidement la main. Rogue donna la parole à une serpentard.

- Nous allions expérimenter les effets de notre aganima.

L'aganima ! de l'expression latine « agere anima » : être à l'agonie ! Une forme dérivée de magie noire. Elle consiste à provoquer un coma artificiel afin de visiter soi-disant l'au-delà. Il est vrai que Rogue ne croyait pas du tout à de telles idioties mais il devait apprendre cette potion à ses élèves afin de donner les bases du prochain cours de divination, intitulé « voyage au pays des morts » du professeur Sybille Trelawney,. En tout cas, si la potion était mal préparée, elle ne se contentait pas de plonger la victime dans un profond sommeil.

« Il me fait marcher » se dit Joyce, « il n'a pas le droit de faire une chose pareille ! »

Rogue s'assit à son bureau :

- Nous arrivons à la dernière étape de la préparation. Sortez vos échantillons et reportez-vous à votre libre page 123. Dans une heure, nous expérimenterons sur Miss Happer.

Joyce regarda avec inquiétude le tube à essai de Shun qui était rempli d'une potion grisâtre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui souffla-t-il, Rogue choisira la meilleure préparation. Il perdrait son poste si tu mourrais.

- Charmant…

- Et puis, s'il a flashé sur toi, c'est que ton nom rime avec Potter. Il va adorer le prononcer, tu vas voir !

« Encore ce Potter. »

- Happer ! Venez chercher un tube.

Joyce se leva avec précipitation et arriva au bureau de rogue en tremblant.

- Franchement, dit-il avec mépris, vous comptiez travailler comment ? Vous vous croyez en vacances ou alors suffisamment habile pour rattraper deux mois de travail ?

Joyce s'empara de la potion grisâtre, bafouilla un « merci » sans grande conviction et retourna s'asseoir.

L'heure passa vite, trop vite. Elle n'avait pas encore fini mais elle vit avec un soulagement relatif que d'autres semblaient avoir mieux réussi. Rogue parcourait les rangs en recherchant certainement LA potion qu'elle devrait avaler.

Un sifflement aigu lui traversa les oreilles, elle n'entendit plus rien. Le bruit s'intensifia et elle crut défaillir : tous les récipients de verre de la salle volèrent en éclats, y compris les tubes à essais. Des cris résonnèrent partout. Les élèves paniquèrent. Sauf Joyce.

- Korée, marmonna-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Elle lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas bouger ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer ?

- Silence, rugit Rogue. La potion ne fait effet que si on l'avale. Vous feriez quand même mieux d'aller vous changer. Allez, sortez !

Il était en plus l'heure de quitter le cours. Le professeur avait revêtu cet air calculateur qu'il arborait souvent, il devinait sans doute qu'un élève n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille, ou presque…

- Sauf vous Miss Happer.

Et dire qu'elle avait presque passé la porte.

- Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça…

- Mais j'ai cours de…

Il la fixa avec des yeux féroces. Joyce n'insista pas. Rogue lui indiqua d'un geste dédaigneux le placard où se trouvaient les éponges, balais et autres. La jeune fille se mit au travail avec un air de chien battu.

- C'est étrange, dit-il.

Joyce s'attendait à ce qu'il allait dire : « Vous arrivez dans ce cours, je vous menace de vous faire boire l'aganima et bizarrement, tout explose au dernier moment ! » Malheureusement la déclaration de Rogue fut tout autre :

- Je vous punis apparemment sans aucun motif et vous ne vous plaignez même pas. Cela signifie que vous vous sentez coupable et qu'effectivement vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

Mais qu'elle était idiote ! Elle aurait du au moins rétorqué quelque chose ! Elle se sentait tellement responsable de Korée qu'elle n'y avait pas songé. Vite, une excuse, une parade !

- J'avais peur que vous ne le preniez mal. Déjà que vous pensez que j'essaie de me faire remarquer, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

- Bien entendu, ironisa-t-il, je vois que vous êtes pleine de bonne volonté, Miss Happer. Mais je vous conseille de ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile, ou alors vous me le payerez très cher.

« Il menace toujours ses élèves de mort pour établir le premier contact, celui-là ? »

- Je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute, conclut-il, mais j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? Ha ! J'avais oublié le système des points ! Vous croyez que j'arriverai à les rattraper ?

Elle réalisa la stupidité de sa question et murmura dans un faible sourire :

- Je vais finir de nettoyer.

* * *

- Tu vas mourir !

Joyce avait écrasé Korée de tout son poids. La fillette suffoquait en geignant :

- Mais je pouvais pas le laisser faire !

Elle dégagea d'un coup sec. Joyce s'abattit sur le sol.

- Et puis toi, continua Korée les yeux humides en aplatissant la tête de Joyce sur la moquette, t'es trop bête d'abord !

La porte claqua, Korée se jeta sous le plus proche divan.

- Joyce, fit Shun, qu'est-ce que tu fais par-terre ?

La jeune fille se releva en se grattant le sommet de la tête :

- J'me suis pris les pieds dans l'tapis.

Il lui proposa de rejoindre les autres à la salle d'études. Elle accepta, pensant que toute façon, « parler » avec Korée ne donnerait plus rien.

* * *

Les autres cours de la journée ne s'étaient pas si mal passés. Malgré son retard au cours de métamorphose. Shun avait déjà prévenu le professeur Mcgonagall que Rogue s'était trouvé une nouvelle tête de turc. Joyce soupira. Ce Rogue lui rappelait sa grande sœur, une jeune femme hautaine et ténébreuse. « Je pourrai peut-être lui arranger le coup » pensa-t-elle, « comme ça, il me laisserait tranquille… »

Une bombe d'eau la tira de ses pensées. Elle était presque entièrement trempée.

- Peeves ! Gronda Shun. Je vais prévenir le préfet !

Le fantôme poussa un rire démoniaque avant de disparaître.

- C'était quoi ce truc ? S'exclama Joyce.

- L'esprit frappeur de Poudlard… T'as qu'à voir ça comme ton bizutage.

* * *

2ième jour. Joyce était rassurée en songeant qu'elle ne verrait pas Rogue ce jour-là. Mais son enthousiasme retomba quand elle se retrouva dans la salle de divination. Sans savoir, elle haïssait déjà cet endroit. Ces vapeurs, cette ambiance… Un long frisson la parcoura de bas en haut.

- Mes enfants, dit le professeur Trelawney, je sais que vous avez eu un incident hier, durant le cours de potion. Honnêtement, je savais que l'expérience de l'aganima ne pourrait avoir lieu mais le professeur Rogue n'a eu cure de mes avertissements.

« Voilà aut' chose… »

- Cet art ne doit être que manipulé par de VRAIS médiums. Oui ?

Une fille brune aux lunettes carrées avaient levé la main :

- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? Qui a fait exploser les verres ?

- … Il est difficile de l'entrevoir exactement, mes chéris, cependant je ressens… Une sombre présence mes enfants. Celui qui a fait ça ne veut pas que nous le trouvions en utilisant la potion.

Elle laissa un petit silence s'installer avant de poursuivre d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

- UN mort, mes enfants…

- D'habitude, souffla Shun à l'oreille de Joyce, elle nous rabâche les oreilles avec « la » mort…

- Et pas un fantôme comme les autres, continuait le professeur, mais un obscur…

- Je ne le perçois pas comme ça, madame…

Trelawney se tourna vers Joyce avec de grands yeux ronds. Celle-ci regretta quelque peu d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

- Vous êtes la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Que voulez-vous dire, ma chérie ?

« Chérie ? On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble ! »

- Et bien, je trouve votre déduction un peu hâtive. Je pense plutôt que c'est un vivant qui a causé cela…

- Et sur quoi vous appuyez-vous ?

Que dire ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dénoncer Korée !

- Je vois, reprit le professeur, vous ne semblez pas bien disposée aux arts divinatoires…

Joyce bouillait de rage, elle n'aimait pas être battue dans ses propres domaines. (Quoiqu'elle n'était pas particulièrement douée pour la lecture de l'avenir) En plus, cette femme ne lui inspirant pas la crainte qu'elle ressentait face à Rogue, il fallait absolument qu'elle lui fasse fermer son clapet ! Joyce nourrissait encore de noirs desseins quand elle s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient de rage.

- Hé ! Chuchota Shun, calme-toi, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde…

Trelawney se détourna et poursuivit son speech :

- L'infini présence d'une âme noire est sur nous… je vois deux cornes dans la nuit.

- C'est bizarre, siffla Joyce, ça pourrait très bien être un lapin, vous êtes sûres qu'elles n'ont pas de poils, ces cornes ?

C'est ainsi que Miss Happer reçut sa première colle du trimestre. Certains élèves la regardaient à présent comme une enragée impétueuse, mais la majorité, dont Shun, lui accorda l'image d'une « rigolote maladroite ».

- C'est horrible, confia-t-elle à Korée quand tout le monde se fut couché, t'as vu la réputation que je me suis faite !

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu ne pourrais pas rester un peu tranquille ?

- J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi…

Elle soupira longuement : son adaptation serait plus dure qu'elle ne croyait. Mais elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue.

- J'espère que les « gens de chez moi » m'oublieront vite. Susurra-t-elle, allez, oubliez-moi, oubliez la triste Néréis…

Korée attendit qu'elle s'endorme pour aller à la fenêtre, ses yeux d'or brillant face à la nuit opaque.


	4. chapitre : 2 Faux, magie noire et premiè...

**Disclaimer **_Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling_

**Chapitre 2/ Faux, magie noire et premières erreurs…**

Au bout d'un mois, Joyce avait repris des couleurs et des rondeurs : elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille pâle et maigre qui était rentrée à Poudlard. Elle avait retrouvé un poids et un teint normal. Elle enleva son gant gauche, mais refusa de retirer celui de sa main droite, prétextant qu'elle gardait une cicatrice affreuse qui la complexait. Devant sa détermination, personne n'essaya de la convaincre de la montrer.

D'un autre côté, Joyce gagna en convivialité. C'était même elle qui souvent animait la table des Gryffondors. Mais elle n'avait établi que des liens superficiels avec ses camarades, même avec Shun. Ils plaisantaient, riaient ensemble, mais Joyce ne se confiait jamais à eux. Elle se faisait plaisir en les entretenant de chose et d'autre mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé de se faire de vrais amis. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas Korée ?

La fillette était lasse de rester toujours cachée et de devoir voler sa nourriture en catimini. Elle donnait de plus en plus l'impression de vouloir rechercher de la compagnie. « ha, non ! » disait toujours Joyce, « ils te mettraient dehors s'il te découvrait ! Sois raisonnable ! »

Pour ce qui était de ses déficiences culturelles, Joyce s'était soigneusement documentée à la bibliothèque, en toute discrétion. Elle connaissait à présent l'histoire de Voldemort et de Harry Potter mais elle était surprise que cette légende locale n'ait jamais traversé la frontière de son pays.

Du côté des cours, c'était moyen-moyen. Autant elle avait des notes excellentes en cours de métamorphose et de sortilèges, autant en potion et en divination elle obtenait des résultats horribles. Dans le cours de Trelawney, elle ne voyait jamais la même chose que sa rivale de prof et dans celui de Rogue, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle répandait ses potions partout. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne manquait pas une occasion pour lui enlever des points et surtout pour lui donnait des punitions : « Vous avez oubliez le cœur de rat dans votre potion d'Orguè ? Et bien peut-être que faire un exposé sur les origines de sa recette et ses principaux effets vous aiderait à vous en souvenir… » Joyce écopait d'au moins une punition par semaine. Elle battit son record la semaine du 5 décembre, quand elle avait dissout son chaudron pour la cinquième fois et en avait renversé les ingrédients (5 litres de liqueur de limace et sang de chauve-souris environ) sur la cape de Rogue : 50 points en moins et 5 devoirs supplémentaires. Ce jour-là, Joyce comprit que le chiffre 5 ne lui portait pas bonheur, contrairement à ce que lui disait Trelawney. Exaspérée, cette dernière avait fini par dire : « Ma chérie, si vous voulez la note maximale, il vous suffit de me faire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, une prédiction exacte et précise… »

Dans les autres matières, Joyce parvenait cependant à assurer la moyenne.

* * *

Joyce n'avait pas digéré sa première rencontre avec le professeur de divination, elle ne songeait qu'à lui prouver qu'elle était plus capable qu'elle en ce qui concernait la lecture de l'avenir !

- Franchement, lui dit Korée, alors qu'elles étaient seules dans la salle d'étude en plein milieu de la nuit, c'est pas Rogue qui t'a le plus humiliée ce jour-là ?

- Heu… certes, mais il a des circonstances atténuantes…

- Lesquelles ?

- Son regard assassin (doublé d'un charisme renversant !)…

La jeune fille possédait un vieil oracle qui ne fonctionnait quasiment pas.

- Il était à ma sœur, commenta-t-elle en l'étalant sur la table, elle l'a complètement démagnétisée… qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec ça ?

Korée, flottant au-dessus des chandeliers, roula des yeux machiavéliques :

- Je connais un moyen radical…

Joyce parut effarée :

- Nooon ?

- Siiiiiii !

Elle fit une grimace en joignant les mains :

- Impossible, Korée, n'importe qui peut nous surprendre ici.

- Vas-tu laisser la méchante professeur faire sa loi ? « ma chérie, vous n'arrivez à rien décidément… »

Joyce devint écarlate. Elle se leva, regarda l'heure : deux heures et demi du matin. Elle venait souvent dans cette salle avec Korée pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Elle savait que y rester aussi tard n'était pas vu d'un très bon œil mais elle prenait un soin méticuleux à ne réveiller personne.

- Ils dorment tous, souffla la fillette, qui pourrait-te voir ?

Joyce acquiesça d'un air mystérieux et se plaça au milieu de la pièce. Lentement, elle retira son gant. Il n'y avait pas de cicatrice mais un étrange tatouage noir. Un cercle traversé par un éclair serpentant et entouré par des signes représentants tour à tour la lune, le soleil, la terre et l'Hadès, le monde souterrain. Le signe de la terre était en fait un volcan, symbolisant le lien entre le ciel et les profondeurs du monde. Et dans ce cercle, deux mots bien distincts, écrits dans un alphabet inconnu, et qui se lisaient :

- Avada Kedavra !

Une lueur verte entoura Joyce, ses pieds décollèrent du sol tandis que sa main tremblait sous la puissance du sort. Son tatouage vira au rouge sang : une lame le transperça et brusquement, une faux jaillit de la plaie dans un nuage de sang. Joyce la saisit de la main gauche pendant que sa blessure se refermait et que le sang disparaissait comme rosée au soleil.

Korée resta muette, fascinée par l'arme mortelle : le manche en bronze devait faire environ 2m50, le haut de la lame, couleur d'ébène avec des reflets sanguins, dépassait largement Joyce et descendait jusqu'à sa taille dans une courbe plantureuse. Joyce la reprit dans sa main droite et la pointa vers son jeu de cartes :

- Ornare rursus !

Il s'agissait d'un sort de rechargement magique. Les cartes scintillèrent de mille feux en volant dans tous les sens. (Non, je ne parodie pas Sakura…) Enfin, elles reprirent leur place et leur couleur originelle. Mais une carte se détachait du lot : celle de la « Chute ».

- Bon sang ! s'écria Joyce.

La faux se transforma en une volute verte de fumée et réintégra le tatouage. Joyce récupéra son gant et ses cartes et, précédée de Korée, elle courut tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible vers les chambres. La carte lui avait donné un avertissement : quelqu'un avait du l'entendre. Korée s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se cacha au plafond pour épier en silence. Joyce était parvenue à n'éveiller personne et s'était glissée sous ses draps.

Vers six heures du matin, Korée vint la réveiller :

- C'était Rusard, haleta-t-elle, une chance que ce type ne soit qu'un cracmol ! Il n'a rien senti ! Malgré, malgré…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer davantage. En pénétrant dans la salle d'étude, Joyce faillit s'évanouir de peur : ça puait la magie noire à plein nez !

- Mais ça ne fait jamais ça d'habitude ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Parce que « chez nous », rétorqua la fillette, tout est déjà empesté de magie noire. Joyce, si les élèves s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit, il suffira que Mcgonagall mette un orteil ici pour qu'elle comprenne que non seulement un sortilège impardonnable a été utilisé, mais qu'en plus il a été joint avec la magie noire la plus vile qui soit !

Joyce passa ses doigts gantés sur son menton en réfléchissant. Mais où s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

- Bravo Korée, grogna-t-elle, merci pour tes judicieux conseils ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser ma faux !

- Hé ! Je propose, tu disposes !

« C'est ça, arrange-toi… »

- Je ne vois qu'une solution, conclut-elle, comme mes cartes ne peuvent plus rien aspirer, je vais sacrifier ma boule de cristal.

Comme Korée levait un sourcil, elle lança :

- Ce ne sera pas une grande perte…

Elle s'en alla en trottinant et revint avec une balle de verre. Effectivement, elle était plus qu'usagée (elle avait aussi appartenu à la grande sœur) et on voyait déjà apparaître des fissures à l'intérieur. Joyce se concentra et récita quelques prières antiques. Un souffle chaud sembla parcourir la salle, en direction de la boule, il s'y engouffra avec langueur. Le vent cessa soudainement. Korée dilata ses narines à fond pour respirer :

- C'est beaucoup mieux !

Joyce sourit en agitant la sphère. Elle se tourna vers la sortie et tomba face à face avec Shun :

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il d'un regard inquisiteur.

Korée s'était cachée derrière une voûte. Ne sachant ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu, Joyce répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

- Rien, je m'apprête juste à surpasser ma prof préférée…

* * *

Shun ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Joyce en conclut qu'il n'avait rien vu. Quant à la boule, elle la cacha au fond de sa valise : lorsqu'elle recevrait l'autorisation d'aller au pré-au-lard (c'est à dire dès que sa grande sœur/tutrice aurait daigné la lui envoyer) elle la jetterait dans la première poubelle venue.

Dans la journée, Joyce sembla être frappée par un coup de génie. Elle se cloîtra dans la bibliothèque après les cours avec la ferme intention d'y rester jusqu'au souper.

- J'ai eu une intuition, dit-elle à un Shun désemparé, prépare-toi, obscur voile de l'avenir, Joyce va te percer !

- … Je ne vois pas en quoi faire une dissertation sur « Causes et effets de la mandragore sur les organismes aquatiques » va t'aider.

- Tu verras en temps voulu.

Shun laissa tomber et fit pencher sa chaise pour se balancer. Il tomba brusquement par-terre.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est maladroit. Marmonna Joyce.

- Un l-lapin ! S'écria son camarade.

La jeune fille sursauta, pivota sur sa chaise et n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que le voile rouge de Korée qui disparaît derrière la porte.

- Ha ! Seigneur dieu ! Hurla Joyce, mais c'est quoi ça !

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là !»

Ils se levèrent en même temps et poursuivirent l'apparition. En déboulant dans un couloir, Joyce proposa qu'ils prennent chacun une direction. Débarrassée de Shun, elle put retrouver Korée en se fiant à son aura.

La fillette flottait à quelques centimètres du sol avec un air rêveur. Joyce lui sauta dessus et la maintint calée contre le sol :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! T'es devenue DINGUE ?

- C'est que, répondit-elle en rougissant, j'ai rencontré un garçon…

- KOAAAA ?

Figée par la surprise, Joyce la lâcha. Korée s'envola et dessina des cœurs dans les airs :

- Il a les mêmes goûts que moi, on s'entend vachement bien !

Mais Joyce n'était pas au bout de l'horreur, elle atteint certainement un niveau d'exaspération quand elle vit surgir une ombre familière :

- PEEEEEEEVES !

Elle se releva, prit sa tête entre les mains, gémit et cria d'une voix hystérique :

- Mais enfin, Korée, Korée ! On peut lui faire confiance à lui !

- Tu prends du bon temps, alors moi aussi…

- Comment ça ? Je TRAVAILLE, moi !

- A régler tes petits comptes ? Je n'appelle pas ça travailler, Joyce, tu t'AMUSES. Cela te plaît, de triompher des obstacles qu'on met sur ta route ! Serpentarde déguisée, va !

- Tais-toi, on pourrait t'entendre !

Un pétard éclata soudainement devant le visage ahuri de Joyce. Peeves et Korée ricanèrent en chœur. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette d'un air menaçant, l'esprit frappeur et sa toute nouvelle complice s'enfuirent. Joyce se lança furieusement à leur poursuite. Elle les perdit rapidement de vue. Puis d'un coup, elle entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'une chute. « Ils ont du se prendre une porte ! » Pensa-t-elle euphorique. Mais sa joie resta de courte durée : Korée était devant la salle des professeurs, incrustée dans la figure de Rogue. Peeves, quant à lui, se remettait de l'impact, accroupi par-terre…

- Ko… Ko… Bafouilla la jeune fille.

La fillette se décolla du visage du professeur et tomba au sol.

- Ko… Co-mment, comment est-ce possible ? Y a deux esprits frappeurs à Poudlard maintenant ?

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait sa baguette à la main, elle s'empressa de la ranger.

Le teint de Rogue vira au lait caillé :

- Miss Happer ! Vous connaissez cette chose ?

La « chose » se rétablit d'un coup et s'envola à tire d'ailes. Rogue allait sortir sa baguette mais Joyce, avec une promptitude étonnante, bondit dans ses jambes. Il s'écroula sur elle dans un bruit de craquement d'os.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…

- J'essayais juste, aïe ! D'attraper Peeves ! Ouille !

Effectivement, elle avait bien écrasé Peeves en même temps. Rogue était furieux, il se releva mais le professeur Mcgonagall les rejoignit avant qu'il ait pu commettre l'irréparable.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

Rogue lui répondit avec une voix méprisante :

- Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle bévue de Miss Happer.

Puis se tournant vers Joyce :

- Puisque cela vous amuse de vous rendre utile, que diriez-vous d'un autre travail supplémentaire ? J'ai l'impression que vous n'en avez jamais assez !

Il réfléchit à un nouveau sujet et grogna sourdement :

- Pourquoi pas une dissertation sur les causes et effets de la mandragore sur les organismes aquatique ?

* * *

Ca avait marché ! Joyce fixa les feuilles qu'elle avait déjà écrites dans une émotion grandissante : elle avait prévu avec exactitude quelle punition Rogue allait lui donner ! Il ne lui restait plus que de le prouver à Trelawney. Et pour cela, elle avait un plan… Shun était revenu, accompagné de quelques autres gryffondors qui avaient des devoirs à finir.

Joyce tapait tranquillement la table de son stylo quand Korée lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Elle quitta la bibliothèque sous précepte qu'elle avait oublié des cours dans sa chambre et fila vers le toit. Elle sentait la présence de son amie comme un phare en pleine mer.

- Encore bravo ! S'exclama-t-elle en la trouvant auprès d'un vieil hibou, je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fonctionnes ! Parfois, tu as l'air de quelqu'un de sérieux, voire soucieuse et « mâture » et d'un coup, tu agis comme, comme…

- Une amoureuse, Joyce, mais toi, tu ne comprendras jamais ce que je ressens, MOI !

Joyce gratta sceptiquement son front plissé par l'incrédulité. Korée lui tendit une lettre :

- Elle vient d'arriver, c'est pour toi…

La jeune fille s'en saisit avec appréhension et la décacheta doucement :

« _Néréis_, plus rien ne va depuis ton départ. Je n'ai pas à te ménager : c'est la débâcle.

Ta jumelle cherche à te retrouver, par tous les moyens. Tu ne dois pas entrer en contact avec elle. Je ne suis pas encore parvenue à la persuader de nous rejoindre. Méfie-toi, elle est encore main dans la main avec notre père.

Evite de faire parler de toi. Ils ont déjà fouiné dans les registres de Poudlard mais comme prévu, ils n'ont pensé qu'à jeter un œil sur ceux de Serpentard pour gagner du temps. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent te rechercher en Europe orientale.

Attention, si jamais tu venais à recevoir une lettre de ta sœur ou de notre père, ne pense pas qu'ils t'ont forcément trouvée. Les hiboux sont des animaux habiles, ils peuvent dénicher quelqu'un même sans adresse. Et surtout, ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'on pourrait te raconter. Pas un !

R. »

- Le plus simple, soupira Korée, ça aurait été de changer de nom ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Joyce leva les yeux, dévoilant d'énigmatiques prunelles :

- J'ai déjà changé de nom, Korée, mais j'ai pris celui de ma jumelle. Je me suis déjà à moitié trahie quand j'ai fui ma terre… Je ne voulais pas perdre tout ce qui me restait de celle que j'étais…

* * *

Noël arrivait à grand pas. Joyce s'était encore documentée pour savoir exactement en quoi consistait cette coutume.

- Je ne comprends pas, avait-elle dit à Korée alors que celle-ci n'était plus momentanément sur son nuage rose, il y a deux versions. La première c'est que c'est une fête en l'honneur de la naissance d'un type qui a fini crucifié, et l'autre, c'est un vieux barbu (je soupçonne largement Dumbledore) qui distribue des cadeaux pendant toute la nuit !

De son côté, la fillette s'était bel et bien alliée à Peeves pour l'aider dans ses farces. Elle agissait toujours dans l'ombre, ce qui laissait à l'esprit frappeur tout le loisir de se fabriquer un alibi. Rusard était au bord de la crise de nerf, n'arrivant pas à faire face aux évènements. Joyce faisait tout son possible pour essayer de les raisonner mais elle ne parvenait qu'à s'attirer les foudres de Peeves.

Joyce passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune. Travaillant inlassablement sur son auguste projet. Le premier jour des vacances, le château se déserta soudainement. Joyce ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle mais elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule : Shun et quelques élèves de cinquième année et plus étaient encore là.

Vu le nombre réduit de convives à table, on n'avait préparé qu'une seule table. En entrant dans la salle, Joyce vit avec une indescriptible joie vengeresse (elle en fait pas un peu trop là ?) que le professeur de divination était là. « Les dieux sont avec moi » se dit-elle, « d'habitude on la voit jamais au repas…. » En fait, tous les professeurs, y compris le directeur étaient présents. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la table, elle reconnut deux garçons qu'elle connaît seulement de vue : le fameux Harry Potter et son ami Don, ou Ron, elle ne savait plus.

Elle s'assit tout sourire juste en face de Rogue… Si son visage rayonnait, elle se sentait totalement glacée à l'intérieur: il fallait, ses cartes le lui avaient montré, qu'elle parvienne à faire en sorte que Rogue la punisse pour qu'elle puisse arriver à ses fins. Mais comment y parvenir en présence de Dumbledore ? Rogue oserait-il seulement lui donner une punition devant tout le monde ?

« Pas de souci, il est assez sadique pour… »

Shun, suivi d'une autre fille de la classe, Malicia, s'assit à ses côtés. L'adolescente, dont les cheveux clairs étaient tressés, tourna ses yeux d'amande, serties de lunettes, vers Joyce.

- Il faut que je te parle de…

Mais elle s'arrêta net, craignant la présence de Rogue. En effet, Malicia était obsédée par les points que récoltait sa maison. Elle passait son temps à se lamenter sur ceux que les élèves, en particulier Joyce, perdaient. Pour lui faciliter la tâche, Joyce pencha la tête vers elle.

- Comment on va récupérer les 20 points que tu as perdu juste avant les vacances ? Chuchota Malicia. (Joyce avait éternué dans sa potion de Caliginis et en avait aspergé une fille de Serpentard)

- Haaa…. Fit Joyce en haussant volontairement le ton, tant qu'il existe des cours où les élèves sont tous traités en toute EGALITE, il y a de l'espoir.

Un terrible silence s'ensuivit. Le professeur Mcgonagall semblait choquée, Rogue (qui avait bien compris à qui la remarque s'adressait) réagit promptement :

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous mangeons tous à la même table que vous pouvez vous permettre d'être aussi irrespectueuse ! J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor !

« Merde… Je l'avais pas prévu ça… »

- Et vous me ferez un compte-rendu sur le traitement du sang de licorne chez les gobelins. Je veux au moins six rouleaux sur mon bureau dès demain matin !

Joyce se leva avec une telle excitation que sa chaise tomba à terre.

- Ca a marché ! Ca a marché ! Jubilait-elle, professeur Trelawney, vous avez bien entendu ?

Le professeur de divination semblait couler dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Shun et Malicia ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, Harry Potter et son ami restaient médusés. Les autres professeurs eurent un lourd regard de reproches.

- Quand allez-vous cesser de vous conduire comme une élève de première année, Happer ! Glapit Rogue.

Joyce ouvrit son énorme sac et posa sur la table un devoir intitulé « traitement du sang de licorne chez les gobelins » dans un bruit sourd. Rogue regarda avec étonnement le paquet feuille qui trônait devant lui.

- Vous avez vu, dit Joyce en s'adressant à Trelawney, j'y suis arrivée, j'ai fais une VRAI prédiction, vous m'aviez promis la note maximale, vous vous souvenez ?

Rogue repoussa dédaigneusement le devoir en soufflant d'une voix mielleuse :

- Je n'apprécie pas que l'on puisse m'utiliser pour ce genre de sottises. Puisque ce travail est déjà fait, vous m'en ferez un sur l'origine de l'aganima.

Joyce sourit encore plus largement, si c'était possible. Elle sortit un autre tas de parchemins :

- Voilà, professeur…

Rogue devint écarlate, Joyce le devança et les mains en prière :

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire, vous allez me donner un devoir sur l'action des chrysanthèmes fossilisés…

Son sourire s'évanouit complètement :

- Mais là, ce sera moins drôle pour moi, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire.

- Et bien, répondit Rogue en reprenant son calme, ce sera pour demain…

- Voyons, Sévérus, dit Dumbledore qui paraissait réellement amusé, vous voyez bien que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, elle n'a jamais eu l'intention vous injurier.

La jeune fille prit son petit air de chien battu :

- Merci monsieur, mais je crois que je l'ai bien mérité…

Elle prit son sac encore ouvert dans les bras et fit mine de s'en aller dans une démarche défaitiste. Brusquement, elle fit volte-face et jeta une pile de feuilles avec marqué en gros : « l'action des chrysanthèmes fossilisés ». Avant que Rogue ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle prit ses jambes à son cou, complètement affolée.

En même pas trois secondes, Joyce avait parcouru toute la distance qui la séparait de la grande porte et s'était volatilisée. Tous les convives à table s'observèrent avec un indescriptible sentiment de gêne. Trewlaney, qui ne voulait pas être laissée pour compte, murmura dans une tonalité affirmative :

- Je savais qu'elle ferait des progrès. J'ai bien fait de la stimuler. En effet, sa première prédiction avait été complètement ridicule, mettez-vous à ma place, figurez-vous qu'elle croyait qu'un « lapin » avait ravagé le cours de potion…

Rogue tourna la tête vers sa collègue et de son ton le plus doucereux :

- Vraiment, c'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

* * *

Joyce n'eut pas réellement le temps de savourer sa soi-disant victoire. Comme le lui avait fait remarquer Korée, pour parvenir à se jouer de Trelawney, tout ce qu'il lui aura fallu, c'était d'avoir au moins rédigé une soixantaine de pages. A ce stade-là, c'était presque du masochisme. Joyce regretta presque d'avoir gâché tout son temps libre à cette laborieuse entreprise qui risquait en fin de compte de lui attirer des ennuis.

Elle s'était assoupie sur son lit quand Malicia la réveilla, l'air outré :

- Rogue veut te voir immédiatement dans son bureau !

Joyce sursauta, ce n'était pas prévu ça !

Elle descendit péniblement la tour de Gryffondor en s'appuyant contre les murs. A mesure qu'elle avançait vers les sous-sols, elle se sentait prise de nausée et c'est les jambes tremblantes qu'elle parvint devant la sinistre porte. « Quelle piètre Gryffondor je fais… »

Elle frappa et entra sans attendre l'autorisation de Rogue. Réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle se renferma dehors et cogna de nouveau à la porte :

- Arrêtez ce cirque ! Rugit Rogue qui était assis à son bureau.

Elle se glissa fébrilement à l'intérieur, le teint pâle.

- Asseyez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'affaissa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau, la bouche close comme si elle s'apprêtait à vomir.

- Je suppose que vous êtes fière de votre petit jeu. Prononça la voix implacable du professeur. Cependant puisque Dumbledore pense que cela n'avait rien d'insultant, je vais vous entretenir sur un autre sujet.

La jeune fille s'agrippa aux accoudoirs de telle sorte que même un ouragan n'aurait pu la faire lâcher prise.

- Vous vous souvenez de cette créature que nous avions rencontrée en compagnie de Peeves ? C'est elle qui a détruit les échantillons d'aganima le jour de votre arrivée. Votre professeur de divination nous a fait part de votre opinion à ce sujet…

- Je… Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, professeur.

- Je vous avais déjà prévenu de ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile ! Beugla-t-il, vous connaissez cette « enfant », vous nous mentez depuis le début !

Quelqu'un frappa.

- Entrez Rusard, dit Rogue avec une voix plus calme.

Le cracmol entra la mine victorieuse, il tenait une cage à la main où se trouvait…. Korée !

- Joyce, hurla celle-ci, tu m'as vendue ?

- Non ! Répondit la jeune fille en se levant brusquement, idiote ! c'est toi qui viens de nous trahir ! A l'instant, là !

- Comment ça ? Et ce vieux fou, rétorqua-t-elle en désignant Rusard, comment a-t-il su que j'étais sous ton lit !

La fillette crachota et continua toujours aussi furieuse :

- En tout cas, mes félicitations, mademoiselle je-sais-tout : « Moi je peux prévoir avec exactitude le titre de ma prochaine punition, mais les trucs vachement importants, comme ceux que nous vivons _à l'instant, là !_ Je peux pas ! Vous comprenez, quand je mets le doigt sur un sujet épineux, je ressens comme des palpitations, je peux pas aller plus loin ! » Crétinoïde !

- Et moi, répliqua Joyce, « je suis tellement amoureuse de Peeves que je lui arrange tous ses coups foireux en douce. Ha ! Quelle preuve d'amour ! franchement, je m'épate ! »

Rogue tapa du poing sur le bureau. Les deux accusés se turent et fixèrent leur juge avec frayeur. Un sourire mauvais ornait son visage. « Il doit se réjouir d'avoir retourné la situation, vieux sadique ! J'aurais du aller à Serpentard ! Je suis sure qu'il m'aurait ADOREE si ça avait été le cas… »

- Très bien, dit-il, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce serait le renvoi simple et définitif, mais…

- Attendez, cria Joyce d'une voix chevrotante, tous les élèves ont droit à un animal de compagnie…

- Merci, grogna Korée.

- Et moi, si je l'ai pas montrée à la vue de tous, c'est que je suis très timide.

Rogue caressa son menton d'un air désabusé :

- Timide… Vous vous jouez de deux professeurs devant toute une assemblée. Timide… Vous n'hésitez à m'agresser pour permettre à votre « animal de compagnie »…

- Hé ! Cria Korée.

- … De fuir, et vous êtes timide ! Nous n'avons sans doute pas le même dictionnaire. Je vais vous donner quelques synonymes de votre vrai personnalité : impétueuse, irresponsable, prétentieuse, maladroite et puérile.

- Tout ça en même temps ? Souffla l'intéressée catastrophée.

- Silence !

Mais sachant que de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas, Joyce reprit la parole :

- Je veux demander au directeur la permission de la garder auprès de moi.

- Le directeur, mademoiselle, répliqua Rogue avec mépris, a autre chose à faire. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec vos petites histoires…

- VOUS n'êtes pas le responsable de MA maison, professeur. Lança-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Techniquement vous…

- JE VOUS PRIERAI DE ME PARLER SUR UN AUTRE TON !

La jeune fille retomba lourdement dans son fauteuil. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine : « y va m'tuer ! »

- J'enlève 20 points à Gryffonfor et vous nettoierez les bassins de l'infirmerie pendant deux mois ! Rugit Rogue de plus en plus furieux, et sans vous aider de la magie ! Quant à ça, Rusard, (il désigna Korée) jetez-la dehors !

Rusard eut un geste vers la porte mais Joyce bondit sur la cage :

- Naaan ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça… C'est… C'est ma petite sœur !

- Ha bon ? Dit la fillette… ha, si ! Oui ! J'suis sa sœur !

- Comment expliquez-vous que votre sœur ait de telles oreilles ? grogna Rusard.

Joyce rechercha frénétiquement une bonne idée, puis quand la lumière fut dans son cerveau poussiéreux, elle empoigna vigoureusement les deux oreilles en piaillant :

- Ce sont des fausses !

Un hurlement strident de Korée plus tard, Joyce « s'aperçut » de la terrible vérité :

- KOOOA ? Elles sont VRAIS ! Mais, Korée, tu m'as menti alors ! t'es pas ma sœur !

- Sois maudite ! Vociféra la lapine, rouge de colère. L'enfer le plus vil attend les menteuses !

En voyant que les oreilles de Rogue avaient rougi à leur tour, Joyce se racla la gorge en marmonnant :

- Bon, très bien, j'avoue : c'est pas ma sœur, mais j'y tiens beaucoup !

Rogue était véritablement excédé, elle posa ses mains sur le bureau en braillant presque :

- Je vous en prie, professeur, laissez-moi une chance de me rattraper… Ou alors il faudra me jeter avec !

- Cela me convient parfaitement, rétorqua Rogue.

* * *

La porte claqua. Joyce se retrouva dehors, dans le froid hivernal. Sans veste, sans bagage, chargée d'une Korée tremblante dans les bras. Elle entendit le ricanement de Rusard et les miaulements satisfaits de Miss Teigne à travers le bois épais. Musique mélodramatique dans le fond

- Ils ont le droit de nous mettre à la porte comme ça ? Geignit la fillette.

- Je s-sais

pas… Répondit son amie en claquant des dents.

Elles durent rester au moins cinq bonnes minutes à regarder l'entrée d'un air abruti, n'osant plus bouger. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Joyce baissa la tête vers la serrure pour essayer de voir quelque chose. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle prit la poignée dans l'œil.

- Miss Happer ! Cria le professeur Mcgonagall, le professeur Rogue m'a prévenue de…

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant la jeune fille en train de se tordre de douleur par terre.

Une heure plus tard, Joyce sirotait tranquillement une tisane à l'infirmerie tandis que Korée dormait paisiblement en boule sur ses genoux. Le professeur Mcgonagall revint, la dévisagea longuement et frémit quelque peu devant son œil injecté de sang. Enfin, elle rompit le silence :

- J'ai parlé avec le directeur, il est d'accord pour que vous gardiez votre amie comme si c'était un animal ordinaire.

Les oreilles de Korée tiquèrent à cette appellation.

- Cependant, elle ne doit plus détériorer ne serait-ce qu'une seule salle ou perturber un seul cours, Miss Happer. Faites bien attention. Le concierge était tout à fait contre la décision de la garder.

- Merci, professeur, dit Joyce en souriant. Je vous présente quand même mes excuses pour…

- Oui, je sais, que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir.

Joyce frissonna : et si un jour ils découvraient qu'elle avait manipulé le choixpeau ?

- Professeur, reprit la jeune fille en baissant la voix, savez-vous si le professeur Rogue est toujours fâché contre moi ?

Macgonagall eut un demi-sourire :

- Il n'a pas levé votre punition. Moi-même à sa place je ne l'aurais pas voulu, vous verrez qu'au bout de trois jours, lavez les bacs de l'infirmerie vous ôtera l'envie de vous amuser… Essayez néanmoins de faire perdre un peu moins de points à _ma_ maison à l'avenir.

L'adolescente secoua la tête en toussotant, en l'espace d'une journée (de vacances qui plus est !), Gryffondor avait perdu 50 points à cause d'elle… Un détail la troubla : le professeur Macgonagall avait bien dit « ma » maison, et non pas « notre » maison : était-ce innocent ?

« Elle n'a pas du faire exprès » se dit Joyce en elle-même, « sinon elle aurait beaucoup plus insisté… »

Joyce se vit affublée d'un « bandeau de pirate » pour le reste des vacances. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait Rogue, son œil endolori la picotait, après tout c'était sa faute ! Quand les cours reprirent, Korée devint la mascotte des Gryffondors. Tous étaient ravis d'avoir leur esprit frappeur à eux. Le couple Peeves/Korée ne résista pas plus longtemps. En effet, depuis que celle-ci ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, il s'était montré moins affable, ce qui déplût fortement à l'irritable lapine. Shun reprocha à Joyce de ne pas lui avoir présenté Korée plus tôt. L'adolescente ne trouva rien à redire, lassée de ses propres mensonges.

* * *

**_Le passage avec Korée dans le bureau de Rogue est ungros clin d'oeil au manga Alice 19th de Yuu Watase. (Korée est le sosie physique d'un des personnages : Nyoséka) Vive les mangas ! ;-)_**


	5. Chapitre : 3 Celle qui attend dans le no...

**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling (baillement lol)_

**Chapitre 3/ Celle qui attend dans le noir.**

_Rêve…_

_Un jeu pour moi, l'enfer pour toi ! _

_Je compterai le temps qu'il faudra mais lorsque je taperai dans les mains, tu devras être cachée, sinon, je vais te manger !_

Joyce était debout en chemise de nuit, sur une plate-forme argentée, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Il faisait froid, trop froid. Ses doigts craquelaient sous le gel. Il lui semblait que le moindre souffle de vent décomposerait son corps.

_Je te mangerai…_

« Ton jeu n'est pas drôle ! » dit Joyce d'une voix enfantine. « Je veux rentrer à la maison… »

_Tu ne veux plus de mon jeu, grande sœur ?_

« Non, pas du tout, mais… »

_Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que moi ?_

« Non… »

_Dans ce cas, tu peux rester avec moi._

Joyce s'élança en avant sans savoir où elle allait. Elle courrait, sans espoir de sortir de ce lieu. La plate-forme s'étendait à l'infini.

Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur la surface miroitante. Son visage se reflétait avec le portrait d'une figure mortuaire. Elle redressa la tête : une tête de mort trônait au dessus d'elle. La vision infernale ouvrit lentement la bouche : un serpent en jaillit couvert de sang.

_Ecrase-le sous une pierre !_

Le serpent hurlait, Joyce devint complètement aphone et se débattait désespérément tandis que quelque chose de sombre l'avait saisie.

_Tue-le ! Ou il te mangera, lui !_

* * *

- Joyce !

SPLACH !

Malicia tomba à la renverse, un cousin encastré dans la figure. Joyce, assise sur son lit, était en sueur :

- Un c-cauchemard ?

Elle aperçut Korée, qui avait une joue enflée, allongée sur le sol.

- Argh ! Grogna-t-elle, j'ai essayé de te réveiller et tu m'as mis un coup de poing !

- Je faisais du bruit ? demanda Joyce inquiète.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! S'écria Malicia qui s'était relevée, tu hurlais comme une démente !

Joyce sortit de son lit complètement défait et avança en traînant des pieds jusqu'à un miroir en croissant de lune posé sur une petite table en bois : ses yeux étaient vitreux, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres blanches comme si une couche de neige avait tenté de les ensevelir.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon p'tit dej… Souffla-t-elle.

- A quatre heures du mat ! S'exclama Malicia en colère.

- Il est 4 heures ? S'étonna Joyce, comment se fait-ce ? Et j'ai réveillé personne d'autre au moins?

- Si, dit une voix

- Mets-la en veilleuse ! Fit une autre

- Pendez-la !

- La ferme !

Joyce fixa le sol avec mélancolie. Elle aperçut une carte retournée, sous son lit. Elle se pencha, la saisit et la retourna "la Racine", symbolisant la famille, le passé…

- Tes cartes ont du tombé de ton chevet pendant que tu te débattais, murmura Korée.

Joyce ramassa les autres cartes étalées un peu plus loin et se rendit à la salle commune. A son grand désarroi, Malicia la suivit :

- Je ne veux pas, justifia-t-elle, que tu te sortes de la tour au risque de nous faire perdre encore des points.

Joyce maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "pourkoisilvouplémondieu". Elle étala ses cartes devant elle :

- C'est à cause d'elles que j'ai fait un tel cauchemar…

Malicia ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs. Joyce soupira de lassitude :

- A ton avis, comment est-ce que j'ai pu prévoir les NOMS de mes futures punitions avec des CARTES ?

L'adolescente se sentit bête, il n'y avait même pas pensé.

- C'est simple, reprit Joyce avec un ton professoral qui ne lui allait guère, je stimule mes cartes en les tirant et ensuite, elles m'envoient des hallucinations…

- Tu veux dire des visions ?

- Non, des "hallucinations", je préfère rester dans le vague. En fait, c'est souvent des hallucinations auditives qu'elles me suggèrent, j'entendais la voix de Rogue. Pour y mêler la vision, il faut avoir un niveau de médium vachement élevé, ce que je n'ai pas malheureusement.

Elle se tut deux secondes et conclut en faisant une horrible grimace :

- Trelawney non plus, d'ailleurs !

- Mais là, dans ton cauchemar, tu voyais des images ?

Joyce se gratta les tempes en baillant :

- C'est pas pareil, là. Elles m'ont fait un mélange de passé et de présent. Il y a peut-être quelques trucs qui ont un rapport ave l'avenir mais c'est peu probable… Bon, se racla-t-elle la gorge, je commence à avoir soif, tu veux bien aller me chercher quelque chose, et sucrée de préférence, s'il te plaît ?

Les traits de Malicia se tordirent :

- On ne peut pas sortir d'ici. Contente-toi d'un peu d'eau de la salle de bain…

Devant les yeux suppliants de Joyce, elle acquiesça :

- Il doit me rester quelque chose à boire dans mon sac, attends, je reviens…

Se posant voluptueusement dans un fauteuil, Korée commença à se gratter nonchalamment les yeux. Après le départ de Malicia, Joyce chuchota :

- Elle va bientôt revenir, dépêchons-nous !

Elle battit les cartes le plus rapidement possible, elle les sentait filer dans ses mains comme des serpents enragés.

- Stop ! Cria soudainement la fillette.

Joyce s'immobilisa, comme tirée d'un profond sommeil.

- Elles sont… Dénaturées ! Continua-t-elle, Joyce, tu ne dois plus les utiliser, il faut les détruire dès que possible !

- Et si on les enterrait plutôt ? J'ai entendu dire que la terre avec ses champs magnétiques vidait les objets magiques de toutes énergies. On recommencera à zéro.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas compris, elles sont FOUTUES, à jamais ! Tu les as régénérées avec la magie noire et les as utilisées dans un but purement égoïste. C'est dangereux, à défaut de te montrer l'avenir, elles risquent de le MODIFIER maintenant !

Elle fut interrompue par Malicia qui revint avec une bouteille de jus de fruit. Joyce soupirait, véritablement exaspérée, n'était-ce pas Korée qui lui avait suggéré d'utiliser sa faux ?

* * *

_Serpent…_

Joyce frissonnait encore au souvenir du songe qui avait troublé sa nuit.

_Ecrase-le sous une pierre !_

"Pourquoi, il ne m'a rien fait…"

_Mais il a essayé de me tuer !_

"Mais il n'a rien fait à moi…"

_Tu te moques de mon sort ? _

"…"

_Réponds ! Tu m'écoutes ? Je…_

- … Vous parle ! Miss Happer !

La jeune fille sursauta, son corps entier parcouru d'une convulsion angoissée. Rogue se tenait devant elle en croisant les bras. Les autres élèves, affairés à leur chaudron, tentaient de ne pas glousser.

- Et bien, murmura glacialement Rogue, j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour votre manque de concentration. Dépêchez-vous, vous croyez que ce serpent va se disséquer tout seul ?

Joyce regarda le reptile d'un air dégoûté "je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui." Elle saisit son scalpel dans ses doigts tremblants sous le regard pressant de Rogue. D'une main, elle retourna le serpent sur le dos, de l'autre, elle appuya la lame sur le ventre orangé.

_Néréis ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? _

Elle lâcha le petit couteau :

- Je n'y arrive pas, monsieur.

Pendant une seconde, elle crut que Rogue allait exploser mais il se tourna vers Shun :

- Deedo, vous ouvrirez le serpent de Happer.

Mais Joyce ne l'écoutait déjà plus : elle devait chasser ses idées noires. La voix de sa petite sœur, le serpent, ils appartenaient à son passé, mais cette tête de mort ? Et cette substance noire qui l'engloutissait à la fin de son rêve ? C'était en rapport avec l'avenir, certainement ! Il le fallait ! Son passé était déjà assez sombre comme ça "Le serpent sortait de la bouche, de la bouche" se répétait-elle inlassablement, elle avait déjà vu ce symbole quelque part, elle en était sûre. "Il sort de la bouche"… Il lui semblait fondre toute entière dans un nouveau cauchemar. Un nouveau délire l'aspirait doucement. "Non, non, non…" La même matière noire voltigeait devant elle tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait. Joyce paniqua et tendit la main vers la toile d'ébène comme si c'était sa dernière chance de survie. L'étoffe sombre volait, narguant sa main frémissante. "Encore un peu " Elle envoya ses deux bras en avant dans un effort surhumain, il lui semblait que l'air environnant endolorissait ses muscles. Elle sentait ses tendons et ses nerfs céder un à un. Enfin, elle s'élança brusquement, une douleur sans nom s'empara d'elle comme si ses os avaient été broyés…

Puis tout disparu, la souffrance, le vide où elle s'enfonçait, seule était restée la toile qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans ses deux mains :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! S'exclama Rogue.

Elle était à genoux, en plein milieu de la classe, désespérément agrippée à la cape du professeur. Joyce suffoqua : alors c'était Rogue qu'elle avait ressenti dans son rêve ! Elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher, plus maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé un semblant de réponse.

Une autre chimère : La tête de mort trônait toujours, victorieuse dans un ciel écarlate, un serpent se mouvant délicieusement dans sa bouche. Rogue était là. Des hommes vêtus de noir l'entouraient. Un tatouage se distinguait sur le bras de chacun d'eux mais Joyce était trop loin pour en deviner les détails. Etait-elle là au moins ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute apparence corporelle, elle voyait comme jamais ses yeux ne lui avait permis de voir : sa vision s'étendait de part et d'autre d'elle, à 360° !

L'un des hommes s'avança et pointa une baguette menaçante vers Rogue :

- Avada Kedavra !

Elle hurla : c'était le dernier présent de ses cartes outragées ! On allait tuer Rogue !

Et les ténèbres furent…

* * *

Ses yeux se rouvrirent lentement, une légère buée troubla sa vision. Puis, peu à peu, le visage de l'infirmière se dessina au dessus d'elle.

- Elle se réveille, veille, veille…

Une autre figure, plus familière, flotta à ses côtés : Korée dont les petits bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Enfin, Malicia et Shun apparurent à leur tour.

Joyce tenta de se redresser, Shun la soutint. Elle secoua la tête comme si elle cherchait à déboucher ses oreilles.

- Tu aurais vu la tête de Rogue quand tu es tombée dans les pommes ! S'exclama Malicia enthousiaste alors que l'infirmière était sortie, je garderai cette scène à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire !

- Quelle… scène ? Demanda Joyce avec des pupilles dilatées.

La jeune fille aux yeux d'amande toussota pour mieux éclaircir sa voix et reprit avec le même entrain :

- Alors que Rogue Severus, en bon triste sire, s'en retournait vers le premier rang pour en critiquer les élèves, tu commenças à t'essouffler, courbée, les mains appuyées sur tes genoux. Tes yeux fixèrent Rogue comme s'ils essayaient de le transpercer ! Et sans crier gare, tu as bondi vers lui pour t'accrocher à sa cape et tu es tombée à genoux.

Elle fit une pause dramatique.

- La tronche qu'il faisait quand il s'est retourné, toi tu le regardais comme si c'était ton bourreau (tu étais au bord des larmes !) et vlan ! Tu t'es évanouie à ses pieds !

Joyce prit sa tête entre ses mains :

- Et je peux savoir en quoi ça t'amuse ?

- Parce que, prononça Shun avec une certaine rancœur à l'endroit de Malicia, il t'a rendu les cinq points que tu avais perdu… Comme tu étais malade… C'est vachement étonnant de sa part quand mêm…

- Vous avez cru que j'étais malade ? S'exclama Joyce.

Ses deux camarades la dévisagèrent étrangement, elle se reprit aussitôt tandis que Korée se cognait la tête contre la table de chevet :

- Bien sur, un malaise, c'est ça ! Je hais les serpents, je ne peux pas les supporter. Quand ils sont vivants, ça va, mais s'ils sont morts, quelle horreur ! Non en fait, je les aimes pas du tout, ni vivant, ni mort…

Mais Malicia ne semblait pas convaincu :

- Ce qui s'est passé ce matin a peut-être un rapport avec ton cauchemar ?

- Comment ça ? S'écria Shun.

Malicia, au grand damne de son amie alitée raconta les évènements de la matinée.

* * *

Joyce eut toute la peine du monde à se débarrasser des deux encombrants gryffondors : Shun pensait qu'elle devait en parler au professeur Mcgonagall, Malicia trouvait plus excitant de garder le secret (tant que ça ne mettait pas leur quota de points en danger).

- Il faut se débarrasser de ces fichues cartes, dit-elle à Korée tandis qu'elles parcouraient le couloir. Elles m'ont montré une chose… Horrible…

- Parce que tu crois que les détruire maintenant va effacer ce que tu as vu ?

Elles se regardèrent en silence

- Mais tu as raison, ajouta la fillette, commençons par nous en débarrasser.

- On ne peut pas rappeler ma faux ici, ce serait trop risqué.

- Brûler les cartes ne suffirait donc pas ?

- Non, il faut employer les grands moyens. Et le meilleur endroit pour le faire… Enfin, là on ne sera ni surpris, ni obligé d'effacer nos traces c'est…

- La forêt ?

- BINGO !

Ce n'était pas Joyce qui avait prononcé ce retentissant "Bingo" mais la voix fluette et moqueuse de Peeves. Il fut immédiatement suivi des grognements colériques de Rusard. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à apparaître au bout du couloir en jurant mille morts à l'encontre du terrible esprit frappeur.

- OU EST-IL, hurla-t-il, OU EST-IL ? IL N'A PAS PU DISPARAITRE COMME CA?

- Heu… Intervint timidement Joyce, il a peut-être transplaner…

- On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, mademoiselle !

Il jeta un dernier regard furieux à Korée et s'en alla en clopinant, Joyce remarqua qu'un piège à ours était accroché à son pied gauche.

- Tu crois qu'il l'a remarqué, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille poilue de son amie, on devrait lui dire, non ?

* * *

Joyce croyait sincèrement qu'elle aurait pu transplaner hors de Poudlard pendant la nuit mais maintenant qu'elle savait de la bouche du concierge que c'était impossible, elle se demandait comment sortir sans se faire voir. Korée, quant à elle, ne désespérait pas, elle avait ouïe dire que certains élèves (en fait le fameux Harry Potter et ses amis) étaient déjà parvenus à "s'évader" et à revenir sans encombres.

- C'est cela, avait répondu Joyce exaspérée, si réellement ils avaient réussi, on ne le saurait pas ! C'est bien ça le principe d'une sortie secrète, non ?

C'est vers une heure du matin qu'elles tentèrent leur laborieuse entreprise. Joyce avait enfilé un pantalon et un pull noir, moins encombrants qu'une robe. Elle glissa ses cheveux sous un bonnet tout aussi sombre afin de ne pas être reconnue de loin. Korée, qui avait abandonné sa petite robe chatoyante s'était entièrement enveloppé dans une housse de coussin marron (pour être soi-disant en symbiose avec les murs du château), trouvait avec amusement qu'elles semblaient s'être préparées pour un cambriolage.

Elles sillonnaient les couloirs sans bruit, craignant à chaque instant de tomber sur le concierge ou sur sa féline amie. Joyce se jetait quasiment de mur en mur en marquant une petite pause horrifiée avant de s'élancer à nouveau dans un ballet nocturne toujours aussi silencieux. (Elle doit avoir l'air débile quand même…) Korée volait en éclaireur à ras du toit et s'aplatissait contre les voûtes de pierre au moindre frémissement suspect. Sortir de Poudlard ne se révélait pas difficile. Joyce sentit son cœur se serrait quand elles parvinrent devant la forêt : plus que de se retrouver face à face avec un loup-garou, elle craignait son renvoi indubitable si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à rentrer avant le lever des autres élèves.

- On a, au bas mot, cinq heures devant nous ! S'exclama la fillette, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?

Elles s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la marée d'arbres et de ronces. Joyce tenta de garder une marche droite pour éviter de se perdre, essayant de contourner le moins possible les obstacles broussailleux qu'elle rencontrait. Korée planait tout doucement, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Etrangement, le bois semblait se vider de toute vie tandis qu'elles avançaient.

- Je m'attendais, avoua la fille lapin en jetant un œil inquiet tout autour d'elle, à être confronter à quelques créatures maléfiques.

- Ne dis pas ça ! rétorqua Joyce alarmée, tu vas nous porter la poisse.

Et elles continuaient à avancer, toujours. Il fallait qu'elles soient loin, très loin, le plus loin possible de Poudlard. Au bout d'une heure et demi de marche, elles débouchèrent sur une petite clairière.

- L'endroit parfait ! Souffla Joyce avec soulagement.

Le croissant de lune, à son zénith, semblait vouloir rivaliser avec la faux fraîchement sortie de son fourreau humain. Les cartes avaient été disposées de sorte à former une étoile retournée, par apport à la position de Joyce. Celle-ci leva son bras armé vers le ciel inondé de la lumière argentée de l'astre nocturne. Elle abattit brusquement la lame droit devant elle :

- INFERNO !

Un torrent de flamme jaillit de la pointe étincelante et noya les cartes qui prirent une couleur rouge sanguine. Une plainte s'éleva du sol qui en recevait les cendres. Les flammes, comme animée d'une volonté propre, cherchaient à se retourner contre leur maîtresse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Cria Korée.

Joyce ne répondit pas, elle serra les dents en empoignant sa faux des deux mains. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour la maintenir vers les cartes à moitié calcinées.

_Avada Kedavra !_

Elle voyait Rogue tomber au sol, recouvert par une lueur vert.

- Non, non, non ! Hurla-t-elle, arrêtez ça, toute de suite !

Une jeune fille brune s'approchait d'elle "_Joyce, Néréis, vous savez où est Salana ?_"

- Ca suffit ! Disparaissez !

Sa mère trempait à ses pieds dans une mare de sang "_Pardonne à ta petite sœur, je t'en pris…_"

- Assez, j'ai oublié tout ça ! Je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir une telle…

La faux tremblait violemment au bout de ses mains tendues par l'effort. Joyce acheva sa phrase dans un hurlement décisif :

- … JUMELLE !

Les cartes se volatilisèrent en de petits flocons cendrés.

Joyce tomba à genoux, les yeux baignés de larmes :

- Elle m'attend toujours, dit-elle en suffocant, ma sœur jumelle m'attend toujours quelque part. J'aurai beau l'enfermer dans les plus obscures cachots, rien n'échappe jamais à sa vigilance…

_Avada Kedavra ! _

- Rogue !

- Quoi ! s'exclama Korée, qui se décidait enfin à intervenir.

- C'est confirmé, poursuivit la jeune fille en portant ses mains jointes à sa bouche, ce n'est pas un pur produit de mon imagination. Quelqu'un jettera le sort mortel à Rogue !

Korée prit un air soupçonneux et colla son nez contre celui de son amie :

- Joyce, c'est le destin… On n'y peut rien, n'est-il pas ? Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, si un prof normal prend la relève, tu auras peut-être la moyenne.

Son interlocutrice plissa deux yeux haineux.

- JOYCE ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de toute façon ?

L'adolescente saisit sa faux d'un air décidé :

- La nuit n'est pas encore finie ! (oua ! La réplique qui tue ! Top naze !)


	6. Chapitre 4 : En catimini

**Disclaimer : **_Le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling..._

**Chapitre 4/ En catimini.**

La formule d'Alceste… Dans l'antiquité, le tragédien Sophocle racontait une bien étrange histoire. Un homme se fit un jour prédire sa mort prochaine. "Tu peux échapper au destin" lui dit la pythie (prêtresse devineresse) "si tu trouves quelqu'un pour mourir à sa place." Il alla quérir son père mais celui-ci refusa de se sacrifier en prétextant qu'il avait encore de belles années devant lui. Au final, c'est son épouse Alceste qui accepta l'offre à condition qu'il lui soit fidèle dans son veuvage. Bien entendu, cette histoire se termine par un happy-end forcé car le demi-dieu, Héraclès, ému par le courage de la jeune femme, décida d'aller la chercher jusque dans les Enfers. La formule d'Alceste consistait en ce principe : pour un sort particulier, on peut immuniser quelqu'un à condition qu'une autre personne le subisse à sa place. Joyce savait déjà qui serait la "garantie" de Rogue, mais le plus dur était encore de jeter le sort au professeur sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Elle aurait pu lui parler directement mais l'aurait-il seulement crue ? Une autre complication résidait dans le fait qu'il fallait des ingrédients spécifiques afin de fabriquer une petite potion dont elle aspergerait sa faux. Ensuite, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tracer un cercle tellurique, s'arranger pour que Rogue soit au milieu et enfin le tailler avec la lame imprégnée du liquide. (Trop fastoch !)

- Du gâteau ! S'écria Korée quasiment épouvantée.

Parcourir la forêt en sens inverse fut sans nulle doute plus court : Joyce courait avec précipitation et affolement. Il était presque 4 heures du matin quand elles arrivèrent au château.

- Voilà, haleta-t-elle, on a le temps pour voler ce qu'il nous faut dans le bureau de Rogue !

- Oula ! Répondit la fillette, t'es trop fatiguée, là ! Remettons ça à demain !

- On ne sait pas quand "ça" va arriver, Korée ! Il faut agir le plus vite possible !

- On ne sait pas si "ça" arrivera tout court ! Je te trouve bien présomptueuse ! Tu crois avoir la science infuse ? Tu penses réussir le sort d'Alceste comme ça ? Parce que ton petit cœur l'a décidé ? C'est déjà surprenant que tu le connaisses ! Réveille-toi, ma pauvre fille! Tu es peut-être en 6ième année mais je te rappelle qu'en réalité tu n'as que 14 ans !

Joyce "rangea" sa faux et s'engouffra par une petite porte qu'elle savait toujours ouverte. Korée la suivit à contre-cœur. La jeune fille s'était murée dans un hostile silence. Ses pas la conduisirent rapidement vers les cachots. Sans attendre, elle ouvrit le bureau de Rogue et se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle fit scintiller une flammèche bleue au bout de sa baguette levée et s'approcha du placard où se trouvaient tous les ingrédients. Si elle se contentait de dérober ceux qui lui seraient utiles, Rogue serait capable de comprendre quelle potion le voleur comptait fabriquer… Aussi, elle déroula la housse où Korée se trouvait enveloppée et y jeta une trentaine de produits.

BOOOING !

Un bruit épouvantable résonna dans tous les cachots.

- Mince ! S'exclamèrent les deux cambrioleuses à l'unisson, Peeves !

Les grognements de Rusard ne tardèrent pas à se joindre aux railleries de l'esprit frappeur. Joyce, prise d'une incontrôlable panique, ferma la porte dans un immense fracas et… se retrouva coincée dans le bureau de Rogue.

- Bon sang ! Cria Korée, tu fais fort là ! Normalement on aurait du SORTIR, tu le sais, ça ?

- Et si Rusard n'était pas loin de la porte ! s'inquiéta Joyce, j'arrive pas à déterminer d'où vient sa voix !

Il était cependant trop tard, Rusard avait entendu la porte se refermer et avait accouru vivement. Joyce, avec l'aide de Korée, cala un fauteuil contre l'entrée.

- Ouvrez ! Hurla le concierge, je sais que vous êtes là !

Aucune des deux amies n'osait parler, de peur d'être reconnue, elles se regardaient, hébétées. La fillette gardait toutefois une certaine rancœur au fond de ses yeux dorés : c'était la faute de Joyce si elles se retrouvaient dans un tel pétrin. Elles avaient bien remarqué une petite porte dans le fond du bureau mais elle était fermée à clé.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rusard ? Dit une voix implacable.

C'était Rogue… Joyce sentit ses entrailles se vider d'un coup. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver tranquillement au fond de son lit, paisiblement endormie.

- Ouvrez ! Siffla Rogue en tapant contre la porte.

- Cette racaille n'ose même pas réponde, maugréa le cracmol.

Les coups se firent plus violents"ils essaient de l'enfoncer " s'alarmèrent les deux voleuses. Le professeur de potion perdit rapidement son sang froid :

- Je vous laisse une dernière chance, sinon je fais exploser la porte !

Joyce serra contre elle le drap contenant ses larcins et Korée qu'elle étouffait presque.

"C'est pas possible ! Je veux partir ! Partir ! PARTIR "

- Un ! Cria Rogue.

"Me volatiliser "

- Deux !

"Disparaître "

- Trois !

"Maintenant "

- Perire !

La porte vola en éclats, le fauteuil fut propulsé en arrière, mais Rogue resta abasourdi. Rusard passa son affreuse tête dans l'ouverture béante :

- Il n'y a personne !

Seule flottait dans l'air une épaisse fumée rouge.

* * *

Shun avait mis son réveil très tôt ce matin-là pour finir son devoir de "Défense contre les forces du mal". Confortablement installé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il tentait vainement de se souvenir de la différence entre les silènes et les satyres. Une boule de feu apparut soudainement au milieu de la pièce, il sursauta et se cala contre le dossier du divan. Une épaisse nuée écarlate se diffusa aux alentours et une fille sortit brusquement de la brume sanguine :

- Korée ! Cria Joyce avec enthousiasme tandis que les ingrédients de Rogue s'étalaient sur le sol, on a réussi ! On a transpl…

Elle se figea net devant le visage abruti de Shun.

* * *

- Tu dois me jurer de ne rien dire à personne ! Acheva Joyce dans une plainte.

Shun se tenait assis à une demi-douzaine de mètre d'elle. Il arborait une mine soupçonneuse. L'adolescente avait tenté de lui expliquer les derniers évènements dans leur globalité. Bien entendu elle n'avait aucunement évoqué sa faux ainsi que sa prédiction au sujet de Rogue.

- Tu peux ré-expliquer plus lentement ? Finit-il par dire.

- Oki, soupira-t-elle, cette nuit je suis allée détruire mon jeu de cartes. Tu sais, c'est comme le lait, quand le jeu tourne, il faut le jeter. Seulement j'ai vu que quelqu'un allait mourir. Alors pour changer ça, je suis allée voler des ingrédients pour préparer une potion qui me permettra de sauver cette personne…

- Admettons ! Mais ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu transplanes !

- Comment veux-tu que nous nous justifiions ! Intervint Korée avec colère, on est aussi surprises que toi ! Mais tu ne dois en parler à personne ! Surtout pas à Malicia !

Joyce se rapprocha et s'accroupit juste devant lui, elle posa une main décidée sur son genou.

- Tu ne vas pas me demander en mariage ? Marmonna-t-il, gêné.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, ricana-t-elle. Ecoute, c'est très sérieux. Si je suis venue à Poudlard, c'est dans l'unique but d'échapper aux miens. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, la rumeur se propagera et ils devineront que je suis là…

- Et que se passera-t-il ?

- … Je mourrai.

Elle se releva lentement. L'aurore transperçait doucement les volets, dessinant sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Shun contempla la tête auréolée de la jeune fille. Un air grave avait envahi son visage, elle paraissait indifférente, nantie d'une indélébile froideur.

- Ce sont des gens si mauvais que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée…

Il se remémora le jour où elle était arrivée à Poudlard : elle avait été si maigre, si pâle, comme si elle avait demeuré enfermée depuis des lustres, ses yeux brillant d'une profonde mélancolie.

- Bon, je veux bien te croire… admit-il.

La figure de Korée se teinta du rouge de la jalousie tandis que Joyce souriait avec douceur.

* * *

Jamais Rogue n'avait paru aussi en colère. La nouvelle du vol se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et prit des proportions démesurées. Interprétant avec trop de ferveur le témoignage (ou plutôt les mugissements) du concierge, on finit par en convenir qu'un groupe d'élève avait totalement saccagé le bureau avant de prendre la fuite sous le nez de Rogue et de Rusard, les ayant supéfixiés au passage. Pendant les pauses, les plus curieux se glissaient jusqu'aux cachots pour admirer la porte détruite, ignorant que c'était Rogue lui-même qui s'en était chargé.

Pendant le cours de potion, le professeur se montrait particulièrement agressif. Même les serpentards n'osaient plus bouger. Joyce se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'elle était persuadée que la culpabilité se voyait sur son visage. A son grand soulagement, Shun simulait parfaitement l'ignorance et il tendait même à l'encourager de coups d'œil rapide.

Juste avant la fin de la séance, elle renversa sa fiole de liqueur d'aquadrille.

- Je suppose, rugit Rogue, que si je vous fais la moindre remontrance, vous allez encore vous évanouir ?

Elle saisit rapidement une éponge et se mit à nettoyer frénétiquement. Les élèves rangèrent leur affaire et commencèrent à se lever dans un silence religieux.

- Je t'attendrai devant la porte, souffla Shun.

- Dépêche-toi, lui chuchota Malicia, il est pas de bonne humeur.

Joyce n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver seule avec Rogue, elle savait qu'il lui suffirait d'une seule question pour qu'elle se trahisse lamentablement.

Elle rinçait son éponge quand elle réalisa que Rogue l'observait depuis déjà un bon moment.

- Je vois que vous allez mieux, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Mais vous semblez encore un peu fatiguée.

« Tu parles ! J'ai fait nuit blanche à cause de toi ! »

- En outre, il est très gênant que vous perdiez vos moyens face à un serpent. Savez-vous que les potions les utilisant sont très fréquentes aux examens de B.U.S.E. ?

« Pourquoi il me parle de ça ? »

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle…

« … d'avoir pillé votre armoire »

- … d'avoir perturbé le cours la dernière fois, mais je ne parviens pas à manipuler les serpents.

- J'avais bien vu…

- Je ferais des efforts, dit-elle avec une voix faiblissante.

- J'en doute.

- QUOI ! Fit-elle, indignée.

Une de ses mains se cala d'horreur contre sa bouche tandis que Rogue sourcillait, elle reprit avec une voix d'avantage chevrotante :

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça, professeur… Je ne suis peut-être pas douée mais q-quand même…

Rogue lui tourna le dos et se rendit directement à son bureau. Une fois assis, il commença à feuilleter des copies d'élèves.

- N'est-ce pas évident, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire, vous êtes de ceux qui se jettent dans la bataille seulement s'ils sont surs de remporter la victoire. Vous ne travaillez que si cela vous flatte, votre concentration dépend de la facilité avec laquelle vous allez pouvoir mener votre action. Un peu comme les enfants…

C'est fou comme il lui faisait penser à sa sœur. Pas à cette détestée jumelle mais à sa _grande _sœur. « Ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi ! » disait-elle toujours en serrant les dents, « sans ta _faux_, tu ne serais _rien_. Cette arme est un don du ciel, quel dommage que celle qui en a héritée soit incapable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! »

- Vous pensez que je ne ferai aucun effort parce que…

- …Vous ne le voulez pas réellement.

La porte s'entrebâilla, la tête de Malicia apparut discrètement :

- Joyce, souffla-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais, on a cours !

- Heu, oui ! Excusez-moi, dit-elle en s'adressant à Rogue, je dois partir.

Il ne répondit même pas. Joyce vola à travers la classe et rejoint ses deux camarades. Se précipitant dans les couloirs, elle réfléchissait : où pourrait-elle préparer la potion ? Shun qui était maintenant au courant l'aiderait certainement mais comment se débarrasser de Malicia ?

- Encore en retard après le cours de Rogue ! S'écria Korée qui venait d'arriver en flottant. Je vais aux cuisines me chercher une douceur, bonne chance !

Ils arrivèrent enfin au cours de métamorphose, le professeur Macgonagall les accueillit avec un regard noir.

- Le professeur Rogue, gémit Malicia.

- Mesdemoiselles ! Siffla le professeur, et monsieur, ajouta-t-elle en posant les yeux sur Shun, vous n'allez pas toujours utiliser la même excuse !

Ils s'assirent d'un air morose. Et une idée avait germé sous la chevelure châtaine de Joyce. Elle attendit la fin du cours. Pendant que tous se dirigeaient vers la salle du banquet, elle accourut vers la directrice de Gryffondor :

- Excusez-moi professeur, je voulais savoir, est-ce que les élèves peuvent "réserver" une salle de cours pour s'entraîner à la préparation des potions ?

Devant les lunettes inquisitrices, elle ajouta :

- Ce n'est pas une matière comme les autres, on ne peut pas s'entraîner dans les dortoirs… C'est pourquoi je voulais votre autorisation pour…

- Il serait plus logique que vous consultiez le professeur Rogue, miss Happer.

- Ho, non ! Il se moquerait. Et il n'acceptera pas puisque soi-disant mon ego démesuré ne fait des efforts que si et seulement si cela me _flatte_.

Elle avait prononcé cela d'une voix catastrophée. Macgonagall, esquissant un léger sourire, finit par acquiescer :

- Très bien, miss Happer, mais il ne serait pas juste que vous soyez la seule à en profiter. Tentez votre chance du côté du directeur. Préparez un petit mot, une sorte de lettres de motivation et nous verrons ce que cela donnera.

* * *

- Une association de potions ! S'exclamèrent Shun et Malicia en même temps.

Joyce laissa tomber sa fourchette en gémissant :

- Pas si fort ! Je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite !

Elle avala avec rage un morceau de poulet et poursuivit :

- Je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux…

Shun fronça les sourcils.

- … m'exercer dans la préparation des potions, je dois fonder un club. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que je ne voulais pas que Rogue soit au courant mais les séances se tiendront dans sa salle.

- Il a donné son accord ? Demanda Malicia.

- Je crois que l'administration a du lui imposer, aucune autre salle n'a été aménagée dans cette optique, et les autres profs n'auraient jamais accepté.

Elle lacéra un morceau de steak avec désespoir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Shun, tout se passera bien, tu ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup d'adeptes.

- J'espère ! De toute façon, je ne compte pas faire de la pub…

- Ho, ho ! Trop tard ! Regarde !

Leurs trois paires d'yeux volèrent en direction du bout de table : le préfet des gryffondors s'était levé et réclamait le silence. Le cœur de Joyce palpita.

- J'ai un message de la direction, prononça-t-il avec un air solennel. Un club de potions va ouvrir ses portes. La première séance aura lieu ce soir sous la direction de… la présidente du club Happer Joyce. N'hésitez pas à venir nombreux.

- C'est celle qui a peur des serpents ? Dit une voix.

- Mais elle est nulle en potion, elle !

- C'EST BIEN POUR CA QUE JE FONDE UN CLUB ! Hurla l'intéressée, WEASLEY ! J'AVAIS DEMANDE QUE CA RESTE DISCRET !

- Hé, faut se calmer !

- Elle est folle celle-la !

Elle plongea les yeux dans son assiette, rouge de colère.

- Les profs m'ont entendu ? chuchota-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Oui, dit Malicia à voix basse, Rogue n'a pas l'air du tout content. Mais ça va, ils se remettent à manger comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Après les cours, Joyce se rendit à pas feutrés à la salle de potion : Rogue n'y était plus et personne n'était encore arrivé. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se cala contre le bureau en guettant la porte. Korée ne tarda pas à arriver suivie de près par Shun et Malicia :

- Alors, se plaignirent-ils, tu ne nous attends pas !

Joyce poussa un petit couinement plaintif.

- Quel sera le programme ? réclama Malicia avec enthousiasme, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ?

- Je vais me contenter d'une première approche pour l'instant. Susurra l'aimable présidente.

Enfin, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Trois élèves de Serdaigle entrèrent, l'une d'eux étaient en 6ième année, les deux autres en 5ième. Deux gryffondors de 5ième année vinrent à leur tour, un garçon fébrile et joufflu poussé par une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, ébouriffés et à l'air sûre d'elle. 6 élèves de Poufsouffle, toute section confondue, firent leur entrée. Joyce sursauta en voyant leur nombre. Finalement, un serpentard arriva et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce en silence.

« Depuis quand ces vendus de serpentards ont des ennuis en potion ? »

- Bonjour, dit Joyce avec un sourire forcé, merci d'être venu si _nombreux_. Pour essayer de voir ce que nous allons faire ensemble, j'aimerai savoir si vous êtes ici pour le plaisir de faire les potions ou parce que vous estimez que vous avez besoin d'aide et de vous entraîner.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, Joyce entendit de vagues "besoin d'aide" s'étioler avec des "Rogue trop sévère".

- Je suis rassurée, poursuivit-elle, c'est tout à fait mon cas ! Shun et Malicia au premier rang pourront témoigner.

- Une vraie horreur, confièrent-ils.

Quelques élèves gloussèrent. Joyce était ravie qu'il règne une ambiance aussi détendue, c'était assez inhabituel dans cet obscur cachot.

- V-vous pensez, dit le garçon de gryffondor, qu'on arrivera à faire des progrès ?

Joyce le fixa :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- N-Neville Londubat.

Il était clair que son attitude le montrer qu'il n'avait absolument confiance en lui.

- Ecoute Neville, dit-elle en plissant les yeux, l'on raconte de part le monde que chaque chose a son contraire, n'est-il pas ?

- Heu… Oui…

Toute l'assistance fit de grands yeux ronds.

- Or, continua Joyce, la perfection n'existe pas, donc la NULLITE ABSOLUE ne peut pas exister non plus, c'est impossible, c'est métaphysique ! Nous pouvons tous apporter quelque chose dans ce cours. Le but ici est de s'entraider les uns les autres. On ne pourra que s'améliorer ici.

Les élèves approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

- T'es assez space comme fille, dit la Serdaigle, je l'avais déjà remarquer dans nos cours en commun.

- Bon, dit un poufsouffle, c'est pas tout ça, mais comment on va s'organiser ?

- Permettez-moi, reprit Joyce, de faire une modeste proposition. Comme nous sommes chacun dans des classes différentes, nous n'aurons pas à travailler sur les mêmes potions. Donc, il faudra définir une sorte de planning au moins une semaine en avance pour que je puisse réunir les ingrédients nécessaires à nos essais.

- D'accord, intervint un Serdaigle, mais c'est toi qui t'occuperas de les réclamer au vieux Rogue.

- Et aussi, dit Malicia, il faut voir à quelle fréquence nous nous verrons.

- Nous avons droit à deux séances par semaine, répondit Joyce.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de venir à chaque fois ? dit un autre poufsouffle.

- Bien sur que non, rétorqua Shun, on pourra faire deux groupes et tourner. Ceux qui veulent venir aux deux séances pourront quand même.

Ils papotèrent encore un peu, fixant les derniers détails. Joyce s'était assise sur le bureau de Rogue, complètement détendue. Elle ne pensait pas que cela aurait été si facile. Cependant il lui fallait trouver un moyen de préparer sa potion sans se faire prendre par les autres élèves.

Elle entraperçut une ombre dans l'embrasure de la porte. Instinctivement, elle se remit debout et réalisa que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée (une fois n'est pas coutume) : Rogue venait de rentrer. Certains élèves, qui s'étaient eux-aussi assis sur une table, se redressèrent fébrilement; les autres se retournèrent sans rien dire.

Le professeur s'avança jusqu'à Joyce qui rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

- Ne faites pas la tortue ! Marmonna-t-il.

Elle rougit et rehaussa le cou.

- Je suis _ravi_, poursuivit-il, de constater quelle attraction exerce sur vous _ma_ matière. Je suis d'autant plus heureux de voir l'inauguration d'un tel club que je suis l'un des _derniers_ à avoir été mis au courant.

Joyce avait l'impression qu'on lui assénait des petits coups de marteaux sur les tempes.

- J'ai eu l'idée, susurra-t-elle en se dandinant sur la pointe des pieds pour paraître plus grande, après le cours de métamorphose, subitement, comme ça… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir moi-même…

- Tranquille Emile, chantonna joyeusement Korée, nous prendrons soin de votre salle, profecheur (Joyce la fusilla du regard), vous pouvez dispos…

- KOREE !

Joyce l'avait furieusement enlacée en la bâillonnant d'une main.

- Excusez-la professeur, dit-elle sur un ton désolé, elle n'a que 4 mois après tout. Elle n'a pas encore saisi le sens de la courtoisie.

- Si c'est vous qui êtes chargée de son éducation, tout s'explique.

- Cela va vous surprendre, répliqua Joyce qui s'impatientait, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que vous venez de dire.

- Au moins vous le reconnaissez, c'est bien là votre seul mérite.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, Malicia jugea bon d'intervenir :

- Nous avons prévu une liste pour notre prochaine séance, monsieur, et…

- Miss Clint, la coupa Rogue (Joyce sursauta : elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de Malicia !), au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, j'ai eu… quelques soucis avec mon armoire, vous attendrez donc que tout cela soit réglé, la priorité est d'abord aux classes.

« A _tes_ classes, tu veux dire… »

- Je vous en prie, couina Joyce dont le souvenir des cartes était encore bien présent dans son esprit, il faut que nous commencions dès la semaine prochaine.

- Pourquoi tant de précipitation, miss Happer ? Murmura Rogue d'un ton corrosif, vous n'êtes pas à quelques mois près.

- Nous sommes déjà au milieu du deuxième trimestre, dit la fille de Gryffondor, nous devons…

- Vous, ne parlez que si l'on vous y a invité, miss Granger !

Puis se tournant vers Joyce, il reprit sévèrement :

- J'aurais deux mots à vous dire seul à seul.

Il n'en fallait pas plus en ce qui concernait les autres élèves pour leur permettre de déserter. La salle se vida dans une rapidité alarmante, en particulier le dénommé Londubat avait filé comme une flèche. Joyce tapota Korée en lui faisant signe de sortir. Celle-ci s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, elle tira la langue dans le dos de Rogue avant de disparaître.

- Mes cours ne sont pas assez bien pour vous, gronda-t-il, il vous faut des rattrapages et bien sur, votre niveau est si excellent que vous n'avez pas besoin de l'aide d'un professeur…

- Mais c'est u-une méprise, professeur ! je n'ai jamais prétendu une chose pareille ! Ce matin, quand vous m'avez traité de faignante…

- D'incompétente, corrigea Rogue.

- … de bonne à rien, j'ai cru qu'il fallait me reprendre en main. Je n'ai aucune prétention avec ce club. Enfin ! Cela ne vous fait pas plaisir que vos élèves travaillent davantage?

- … Vous me cachez quelque chose, miss Happer.

Elle tressaillit et posa une main sur le bureau pour se soutenir :

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je n'ai rien…

- Où étiez-vous cette nuit ?

- Dans mon lit… Vous me soupçon…

- Que cachez-vous sous votre gant ?

- Une brûl…

- Que faîtes-vous réellement à Poudlard ?

Elle se tut, il ne lui laissait le temps de répondre à aucune de ses questions : il savait qu'elle mentait à chaque fois.

- J'ai des devoirs, il faut que je par…

- Partez donc !

Il avait lancé cette dernière phrase avec une note de colère. Joyce s'échappa en vitesse de la salle et retrouva Korée dans le couloir :

- Il a _compris_, lui chuchota-t-elle avec frayeur, ne parvenant plus à respirer, il m'a bombardée de questions !

La fillette lui caressa les cheveux :

- Calme-toi, on dirait que tu vas exploser ! Tu aurais du me demander conseil avant de fonder cette association…

- Tu m'aurais aidé comme pour les cartes ?

Korée parut vexée :

- Bon, je l'admets, je n'avais pas assuré sur ce coup-là.

Mais l'adolescente respirait toujours par à-coup :

- CALME-TOI, répéta Korée avec plus de force, faisons un tour par les toilettes avant de remonter dans la tour. Tu vas me raconter tout ce que t'a dit Rogue depuis ce matin : autant bien, il cherche juste à t'intimider…

* * *

Accoudée à l'évier, la jeune fille s'aspergeait doucement le visage d'eau, elle observa dans le reflet des miroirs les gouttes qui perlaient ses joues rougies.

Korée avait écouté en silence. Joyce finit par cogner le rebord marbré en râlant :

- Ca a commencé quand il m'a dit que ma peur des serpents me générait pour passer mon BUSE, je pensais me servir de cette excuse pour m'entraîner aux potions et faire tu-sais-quoi.

La fillette remua frénétiquement comme si elle avait attrapé le hoquet :

- Mais Joyce, geignit-elle, tu es en sixième année, le buse, tu es censée l'avoir passé il y a un an !

- Pourquoi alors Rogue m'a parlé de ça, répondit-elle étonnée, il s'est trompé ?

- Non… A mon avis, il a du deviné que tu avais menti sur ton âge. Il voulait sans doute guetter ta réaction.

Joyce frappa encore les bords de l'évier en râlant sourdement. Elle tenta de se justifier :

- Il m'a piégée en beauté ! En fait, j'ai jamais suivi de cours de manière officielle, moi ! Je n'ai aucun diplôme… Ma fiche d'inscription n'est en fait qu'un ramassis de faux documents…

Elle s'adossa contre un mur en s'essuyant les mains :

- On aurait du savoir qu'une gamine de 14 ans ne pouvait pas se faire passée pour une jeune fille de 16 ou 17 ans !

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, Joyce se scruta avec attention dans le miroir : coupe au carré souvent décoiffée, grands yeux bleus puérils, visage naïf voire enfantin… Elle avait en effet l'air beaucoup plus jeune…

- Il te faudra être plus prudente, acquiesça Korée, Rogue ne doit avoir que des soupçons, s'il avait la moindre preuve, il t'aurait déjà traînée devant le dirlo.

* * *

Quant elles se rendirent enfin à la tour des gryffondors, Shun et Malicia les attendaient depuis un bon moment, le jeune garçon en particulier montrait un visage courroucé.

- Te voilà ! Marmonna-t-il, devine pourquoi Rogue n'est pas venu plutôt à notre séance pour nous casser.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Joyce en haussant les épaules.

- Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui le raconte à tout le monde, répondit Malicia : un centaure est sorti de la forêt et a demandé à parler à Dumbledore.

- Rogue et Macgonagall s'en sont chargés, le centaure était furieux.

Joyce s'assit en faisant une grimace :

- Cela me fait une belle jambe !

- Attends, lança Shun en mettant un main en avant, on ne t'a expliqué ce que ce centaure voulait.

Joyce leur adressa un regard circulaire, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le box des accusés. Malicia continua en faisant miroiter ses prunelles avides :

- Quelqu'un, cette nuit, s'est rendu dans la forêt. Les centaures avaient débroussaillé toute une clairière pour procéder à l'une de leur fête rituelle. Et ce quelqu'un s'en est servi pour faire de la magie noire.

- Ils ont retrouvé des cendres et une étoile satanique précisa le jeune homme.

- Ca ne peut être qu'un élève de Poudlard, ils ont suivi ses traces jusqu'ici.

- De la magie noire, Joyce !

L'accusée croisa nerveusement les doigts :

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça !

- Shun m'a tout raconté, dit Malicia avec un air vexé, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore ?

- Y a pas d'amitié sans confiance réciproque, ajouta Shun.

- Que voulez qu'elle fasse, s'égosilla Korée en faisant mine d'être outrée, qu'elle se présente comme coupable pour vous faire plaisir ?

- Laisse tomber, soupira Joyce.

Elle se leva et jaugea les deux adolescents : il fallait qu'elle satisfasse leur curiosité si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils finissent par se retourner contre elle. Elle commença par s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seul, et puis :

- Très bien. Très bien. J'ai effectivement utilisé la magie noire pour me débarrasser de mes cartes. Cependant vous noterez que j'ai eu la décence de pratiquer le sort en forêt. J'ignorais que ce trou perdu appartenait à des centaures, sinon j'aurais choisi un autre endroit.

- D'où détiens-tu ce savoir ? s'enquit Malicia en pinçant sévèrement les lèvres.

- Shun ne t'a pas dit que les miens sont des gens peu sympathiques ? Je sors d'une famille de mages noirs, assurément.

- Des… Mangemorts ?

- Heu… Non, il y a eu quelque cas de cannibalismes mais de là à…

- Mais non idiote ! On te parle des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Qui ça ?

- Arrête de nous prendre pour des imbéciles !

Korée fit le signe d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son propre front, Joyce s'écria le visage radieux :

- Ha oui ! Voldemort !

Les deux amis sursautèrent et la considèrent avec effroi mais elle n'avait rien remarqué :

- Non, je vous rassure, on ne connaît pas ce type. Nous sommes un groupe indépendant.

Elle donnait l'impression de parler d'industries agroalimentaire. Quand son cœur retrouva un rythme normal, Shun put enfin articuler quelques mots sensés :

- Ne prononce plus son nom ! Tu es folle !

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais on ne peut pas le prononcer ! Approuva Malicia, c'est dangereux !

- Pourquoi, il peut entendre ?

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça.

Joyce croisa les bras d'un air hautain :

- Vous vouliez de la sincérité, alors en voilà : je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Vol-machin (c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir que je sabote son nom) avant mon arrivée ici. J'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à toutes vos petites manies. Maintenant, vous avez mon destin entre vos mains…

Elle fit un geste théâtral :

- Si vous me dénoncez, je serais renvoyée et à la merci des miens qui considèrent que je les ai trahis en choisissant la voix de la magie blanche.

Elle essaya de paraître honnête, mais c'était évidement un gros mensonge : elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire de la magie blanche pour le restant de sa vie. Non pas qu'elle voulait faire le mal, mais elle trouvait plus excitant de manipuler des forces disons plus obscures…

- Franchement, dit Malicia en décroisant les jambes, je veux bien te faire confiance, on le voit à ta tête que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. En plus, Shun m'a expliqué que tu voulais sauver la vie de quelqu'un avec une potion. A ce propos qui est-ce ?

- Vous n'apprécierez pas si je vous le disais, vous ne l'aimez pas du tout.

- Alors ne dit rien, répondit Shun, mais à partir de maintenant, plus de cachotteries, ok ?

- Oui, reprit Malicia, et en échange on va t'aider à préparer ta potion en douce…

Korée, qui se trouvait derrière eux et face à Joyce, fit un "non" déterminé de la tête en tordant frénétiquement le cou de droite à gauche. Mais Joyce était trop ravie de pouvoir ranger deux camarades à ses côtés :

- D'accord, je ne vous mentirai plus, mais je ne pourrai pas non plus tout vous dire, il y a certains sujets qui me… gênent. Plus tard, avec le temps, peut-être que…

Peut-être que… Malicia et Shun se regardèrent en silence et acquiescèrent


	7. Chapitre 5 : deuil

**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling_

**Chapitre 5/ Deuil…**

« J'ai une sensation des plus étranges. Tu sais, c'est celle qui me prend lorsque tu t'apprêtes à faire une **connerie** plus grosse que toi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Je te conseille de garder ton calme. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, le moment est trop crucial pour te permettre le moindre petit écart… A bon entendeur, salut !

R. »

- _Rei_, grande sœur chérie, murmura Joyce en déchirant la lettre, toujours aussi aimable !

Une lettre de Madurei (Rei est son diminutif) s'accompagnait toujours de ce malaise sous-jacent : elle donnait sans cesse l'impression de lire dans ses pensées. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ce n'était pas elle qui était coincée dans une école de magie blanche, MAGIE BLANCHE !

* * *

La confection de la Potion n'allait pas sans quelques désagréments. Malgré les efforts de Malicia et de Shun pour attirer l'attention, Joyce n'était jamais totalement seule. Comment sortir les ingrédients volés à Rogue sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien ? En outre, le professeur faisait des rondes régulières pour vérifier le matériel.

- Il a du deviner, chuchota Malicia, sinon il ne nous harcèlerait pas comme ça.

C'était très agaçant, surtout que Joyce agissait pour lui… Le plus simple aurait encore été de lui parler mais cela ne servirait à rien : elle savait seulement comment il allait mourir, mais elle n'avait pas vu ni OU et QUAND. Et une sorte de sixième sens lui soufflait que Rogue avait déjà conscience du danger où il se trouvait, l'alarmer davantage serait inutile. Plus elle le regardait, plus il lui semblait le connaître… Ce n'était pas une vaine impression, son visage avait quelque chose de familier… Mais lorsqu'elle essayait de se concentrer pour rappeler un souvenir égaré, une stupéfiante terreur se glissait sous chaque fibre de son corps :

- Un serpent, un homme aux yeux rouges, une tête de mort, susurrait-elle parfois dans son sommeil.

Finalement, elle fut contrainte de commencer à préparer ses ingrédients dans la tour même de Gryffondor. En les coupant et en les faisant bouillir par avance, elle espérait modifier leur forme suffisamment pour qu'ils ne paraissent pas suspect.

Au bout de deux semaines, elle était sur le point de finir la potion. La dénommée Granger faisait une démonstration et tous buvaient ses paroles. Joyce mélangeait fébrilement sa potion.

- Du calme, lui dit Korée à voix basse, c'est bon, personne ne te passera des menottes.

Le liquide devint opaque, si sombre que même les yeux de Rogue auraient paru bien pâles face à lui. Joyce en prit dans un flacon et vida son chaudron.

- Hé ! s'écria Korée, puis en baissant le ton : ce n'était pas fini !

- Non, répondit Joyce, mais j'ai besoin de ma faux, on continuera cette nuit…

La porte claqua brusquement, Joyce se retourna prudemment en pensant voir Rogue mais il y avait juste un garçon blond avec deux armoires à glace. Granger fit un écart dédaigneux de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ce cours de Sang-De-Bourbe ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix veloutée.

- Merci, dit Joyce tout sourire, mais moi je suis juste une bâtarde…

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait dire ce con ? »

- Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu veux quoi, reprit le blondinet en imitant la tonalité féminine de son interlocutrice. Tu es bien cette fille bruyante qui se permet tout ?

- Laisse-la tranquille Malefoy ! Cria Granger.

Mais Korée s'intercala en dressant ses deux oreilles comme si sa vie en dépendait :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione ! Il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire !

Malefoy renifla avec mépris et envoya brusquement une main en avant pour la frapper ou du moins la repousser.

* * *

- Elle l'a mordu…

- Mon dieu ! C'est terrible !

- Souvenez-vous de l'affaire de l'hippogriffe…

- Malefoy l'a presque fait exécuté !

- Pauvre Korée…

- Heu… Non, pas tout à fait…

- Quoi ?

- C'est Joyce qui l'a mordu…

Ainsi allaient et venaient les rumeurs par-delà les couloirs infestés d'élèves. Les professeurs Rogue et Macgonagall jetèrent un œil sur Malefoy qui brandissait sa blessure comme un étendard, puis ils dévisagèrent Joyce qui tripotait ses doigts en rougissant.

- Vous aviez… faim, dit Rogue en croyant avoir mal entendu.

Joyce fit un « oui » craintif de la tête en déglutissant :

- Et je voulais défendre Korée en même temps…

- Vous avez failli y casser le bras ! Gronda Rogue, il ne pourra pas jouer au quiddich pour le prochain match !

- Ben comme ça vous gagnerez peut-être…

- Miss Happer! S'indigna Macgonagall.

Elle se leva et ajusta ses lunettes qui tombaient sous le frémissement incessant de ses narines :

- Ecoutez-moi bien, que plus jamais une telle… affaire ne se reproduise. Mais vous serez bien puni, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor… Et vous êtes radiée de ce club de potion.

- J'en espérais une suppression complète, Minerva, dit Rogue dans un rictus.

- Nous n'allons pas punir les autres élèves pour elle, Séverus.

Rogue se leva à son tour et ouvrit la porte en faisant signe à Malefoy de sortir. Quand ce dernier eut quitté la pièce, il poursuivit sur le même ton que sa collègue :

- Je ne sais plus comment varier les punitions. Je crois que le professeur qui ne vous a pas encore eu en colle est celui de divination ? Bon, l'affaire est réglée.

Joyce s'était attendue à bien pire. Mais la réaction de Rogue ne semblait pas naturelle : il n'était pas assez… furieux. Il la retint quelques secondes dans l'entrebâillement de la porte alors que MacGonagall venait juste de quitter la pièce :

- Vous ne semblez pas chagrinée par cette exclusion, Happer, vous n'avez plus besoin de ce club n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, monsieur, je pense avoir amélioré mon niveau.

- Quand aurai-je l'honneur de le voir ?

- Plus tôt que vous ne le croyez…

Elle tourna les talons et déguerpit à toute vitesse. Elle se sentait certainement fière d'elle, ce qui ne pressentait rien de bon car dans ces cas-là, elle finissait toujours par se montrer imprudente. En plus elle prenait goût à ce genre de dialogues à double-sens. Assurément, ce Rogue n'avait rien de banal. Il avait ces traits caractéristiques de sa grande sœur qu'elle appréciait tant, mais une dimension plus digne s'échappait de sa personne.

Quand Joyce apporta le billet que lui avait laissé la directrice de Gryffondor au professeur Trelawney, celle-ci le lut en silence. Joyce observait des volutes vertes qui s'échappaient d'une coupole quand la professeur se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

- Ecoutez, ma chérie, c'est plutôt fâcheux, je n'ai rien de précis à vous faire faire. Faisons comme si je vous avais donner une corvée quelconque. Je vous rappellerai quand je me serai décidée…

Ce futur ne sonnait pas du tout proche. Joyce poussa un soupir de soulagement et put enfin rejoindre ses amis dans la salle de banquet.

- Virée du club ? S'étouffa Malicia, mais qui sera notre présidente ?

- Hermione Granger, enfin, je vais lui proposer, dit Joyce en avalant une fourchette de riz.

- Et tu-sais-quoi ? Demanda doucement Shun.

- J'y verse quelques gouttes de mon sang, assura Joyce d'un air décidé, je fais décanter et c'est prêt !

* * *

La nuit régnait, maîtresse, sur le château endormi. Rogue, comme à son habitude, combattait l'ennui de l'insomnie en effectuant quelques rondes dans le couloir. C'était un moment qu'il goûtait sans toutefois l'appréciait pleinement. Que savait-il priser au juste ? Rien sans doute. Mais au moins, toute cette marmaille stupide n'était pas là pour l'exaspérer et il avait d'autres problèmes en tête.

- L'Homme aux Yeux Rouges…

Il fit volte-face mais ne trouva personne. Pourtant, il avait bien entendu une voix… Une voix d'outre-tombe, froide et enragée à la fois… Il secoua la tête, son esprit inquisiteur, que d'autres nommeraient l'imagination, devait lui jouer des tours…

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent : c'étaient un tintement léger comme les effleurements de petits chaussons d'enfant sur un parquet de bois. Il s'avança vers leur provenance :

- Qui va là ?

Seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit : il avait flairé une présence hostile, une vague d'énergie lui rappelant vaguement celle de Lord Voldemord, cet homme qui a d'ailleurs les yeux rouges :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, cria-t-il, montrez-vous !

Des Mangemorts ? Ici ? Pourtant aucune réunion n'était prévue ce soir-là, et d'ailleurs elles n'avaient jamais lieu à Poudlard. (Encore heureux…)

Il y avait bien quelqu'un, il en était sûr. La pleine lune agrandissait les ombres des arbres, les rendant menaçantes. Il avait sorti sa baguette, prêt à se défendre. Mais soudainement, le rayonnement astral lui révéla une ombre imposante et acérée, il leva la tête : là-haut sur une tourelle, une apparition fantomatique, une silhouette enveloppée dans un voile noir et déchiré qui cachait entièrement son visage et son corps… Mais ce qui attira davantage les yeux de Rogue, c'était ce qu'elle tenait, c'était ce qui dessinait une ombre aussi redoutable : une faux.

Une faux noire, qui dégoulinait d'un liquide noir. Une faux…

La même voix alors, qu'il avait précédemment entendue dans le couloir, résonna en se faufilant dans la pesanteur nocturne :

- Ne bouge pas, et ce ne sera pas douloureux, ni pour toi, ni pour moi !

La forme s'élança en tendant la lame en avant : celle-ci décrivit un cercle, tourbillonnante aux côtés de la silhouette sombre. Rogue voulut tendre sa baguette mais un cercle tellurique apparut sous ses pieds, l'immobilisant. La silhouette avait fondu sur lui et la lame vint de planter dans sa main droite, ressortant largement dans sa paume avec un jet de sang, il lâcha sa baguette en hurlant de douleur.

- AVADA…. Cria la silhouette.

Non ! Il n'allait pas mourir comme ça, il saisit sa baguette de l'autre main. Le cercle se raffermissait.

- …KEDAVRA ! Acheva son adversaire.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'agir… Le métal sanguinolent vira au vert pâle. Il sentit tout son corps bouillonner de l'intérieur, comme si un sang nouveau se glissait dans ses veines. Une autre voix se répercuta en faible écho dans sa tête : « N'ayez pas peur ! Néréis ne vous laissera pas mourir ! »

Il lui donna un formidable coup de pied dans le thorax, la silhouette tomba à terre, la respiration coupée. Rogue arracha la faux qui transperçait encore sa main, son adversaire se releva et se jeta sur le manche.

- RENDS-LA MOI ! C'EST A MOI !

Mais Rogue empoigna férocement l'arme. « Laissez-la lui » redit la petite voix dans sa tête, « elle ne vous fera pas de mal ! »

- C'EST A MOI !

« Néréis vous aime bien, saviez-vous ? »

- Endoloris ! Cria Rogue en pointant sa baguette de sa main sanglante.

La silhouette voltigea de cinq mètres en arrière entourée d'une foudre violette et atterrit sur les dalles de pierre dans un râle sourd. Il se précipita sur elle, baguette pointée mais elle bondit sur ses jambes et grimpa à toute vitesse sur le mur le plus proche. Rogue tenta de la stupéfixier mais elle disparut sur le toit du château, aussi agile qu'un chat.

« Le saviez-vous ? »

* * *

Joyce s'écroula en plein milieu de la salle commune des gryffondors. Korée l'aida à se dépêtrer du drap noir où elle était emmêlée.

- Le sort a réussi, haleta-t-elle péniblement.

Korée lui tapota les joues pour la tenir éveillée. Joyce pleurait. Elle pleurait parce qu'on lui avait arraché un membre… On lui avait pris une partie d'elle-même :

- Il m'a volé ma faux, Korée, sanglotait-elle, comment a-t-il OSE ?

Joyce passa une nuit épouvantable : Perdre cette faux, c'était TOUT perdre. Sa main la brûlait atrocement, elle réclamait son du. Et Joyce voyait des images, des Yeux rouges, sa mère tremper dans son sang, un serpent écrasé. Elle en voulait à Rogue de ne pas l'avoir écouté quand elle lui avait parlé à travers la petite voix.

- Il ne risquait rien, grognait-elle au fond de son lit, moi, je l'aidais ! Quel besoin a-t-il eu de la prendre !

Mais l'aurore en même temps que le soleil sembla ramener sa raison : comment aurait-elle réagit à sa place ? C'était une agression ! « Excusez-moi, je vais transpercer votre main, vous allez horriblement souffrir, mais c'est pour votre bien… » Elle ricana sourdement : comme il avait du avoir PEUR lorsqu'il l'avait entendue jeter le sort mortel !

Et puis sa faux n'était pas perdue après tout, il lui suffisait de faire une excursion dans les cachots. Sa main lui faisait encore mal mais elle caressa le tatouage en lui promettant de ramener bientôt la Faux Promise…

- C'est bon, dit-elle à Korée qui la regardait avec tristesse. Je me sens mieux.

Elle reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et put enfin goûter à un sommeil moins agité.

* * *

Heureusement, c'était dimanche ce jour-là, mais sur les coups de midi, Malicia vint précipitamment la réveiller.

- Oui, dit Joyce en ronflant, le repas attendra, j'suis crevée…

- Rogue a été agressé ! Cette nuit !

- Je suis bien placée pour le savoir…

Malicia retint une exclamation, mais elle avait pressenti que Rogue avait été l'objet de tant de soins et qu'il était le destinataire de la potion.

- Il y a des complications ? Demanda Joyce en cachant mal son inquiétude.

- Non…

- Si la nouvelle fait le tour de l'école c'est bien qu'il y a un problème…

- Mais non ! C'est juste qu'il y avait un élève à l'infirmerie qui a tout vu et entendu quand Rogue est allé se faire soigner…

Joyce jeta ses ouvertures à terre :

- Tu vas me raconter tout ça, ne laissons rien au hasard.

Ce fut à la fois une déception et un soulagement pour Joyce : aucun élève n'avait mentionné sa faux. Elle préférait garder cela secret mais elle aurait payé cher pour savoir ce que Rogue en avait fait. « Pas chez Dumbledore » pensa-t-elle avec force, « Pas chez Dumbledore… »

En s'habillant, elle avait remarqué que l'empreinte du coup qu'il lui avait donné marquait encore son buste… Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle avait tant mal à la poitrine ?

- Il faut la retrouver, maugréa-t-elle tandis que Korée flottait à ses côtés, bon sang ! Qu'en a-t-il fait ?

- Je ne ssssais pas, mon présssssssieux…. (honteuse parodie du Seigneur des Anneaux…)

- Ho ! Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Saleté de petit prof ! Il me l'a volé ! Ma préssssieuse…

- Gollum ! Dit un élève de poufsouffle qui trottinait derrière eux, je suis un fan !

Joyce les distança avec rancœur.

* * *

Le repas du soir était plus animé qu'à l'accoutumée. Joyce n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle ne cessait de lancer en direction de Rogue un regard tantôt rancunier, tantôt plein de remord. Et les élèves piaillaient, piaillaient, piaillaient…

- Moi je dis que si Rogue a enfin eu la monnaie de sa pièce, déclara un élève, c'est qu'il y a une justice dans ce monde !

Joyce se mordit les lèvres.

- Tu sais, j'ai entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur lui… Dit un autre.

- Ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs…

Du sang coula entre ses dents, elle l'avala avec une sorte de rage sinistre.

- Oui, enfin, on le voit rien qu'en le regardant, c'est un man…

Un Homme aux Yeux Rouges… Joyce allait hurler mais un cri plus angoissant la devança. Elle leva la tête : un corbeau venait de rentrer et longeait la salle en battant ses ailes sombres. Il portait une enveloppe noire. Elle tomba droit dans les mains de Joyce.

- Regardez, dit un serpentard que Joyce crut identifier comme étant Malefoy, Happer a enfin reçu son courrier de Noël !

Joyce avait reconnu l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, elle devinait qui avait ainsi inscrit son nom en rouge-sang. Elle tremblait, elle ne voulait pas l'ouvrir… Mais ses mains agissaient bien malgré elle. Lentement ses doigts décachetèrent, puis déplièrent la feuille tout aussi opaque. C'était l'alphabet de son pays natal :

_« Père s'est suicidé. C'est de ta faute…_

_Ta petite sœur qui t'aime. »_

Joyce se figea, les yeux agrandis d'effroi : « Ne tremble pas, ne pleure pas, elle te ment… » Se dit-elle à elle-même…

« Rei te l'aurait dit sinon, elle t'aurait mis au courant… »

_« C'est de ta faute… »_

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… »

« Comment m'a-t-elle retrouvée ? »

Les mots que Rei lui avait écrit en début d'année retentirent dans sa tête : « Si jamais tu venais à recevoir une lettre d'eux, ne pense pas qu'ils t'ont forcément trouvée. Les hiboux sont des animaux habiles, ils peuvent dénicher quelqu'un même sans adresse. »

« Les hiboux, peut-être, mais les corbeaux sont-ils aussi rusés ? »

« Et surtout, ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'on pourrait te raconter. Pas un ! »

« Non, c'est des mensonges tout ça, papa, enfin père n'est pas mort… Elle cherche à te déstabiliser… »

- Joyce ?

« Elle te ment… »

- Joyce !

Malicia la saisit par le bras. Le teint de Joyce avait viré à un blanc cassé à la limite du lait qui a tourné.

- Tout va bien, dit-elle, c'est une sale blague.

Un autre croassement lui déchira les tympans. Un corbeau encore plus gros fit son entrée, il portait quelque chose, mais il était encore trop loin pour qu'on puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il lâcha l'objet : une coupe d'or, sertie d'un couvercle de même éclat.

La coupe tournoya quelques instants avant de se stabiliser. Joyce eut le souffle coupé.

« C'est quoi ? »

Elle le pressentait.

Elle tendit une main.

« Non, non, non, non… »

Elle souleva le couvercle…

« Non, non… »

Si…

Des cendres.

Joyce eut un tel geste de recul qu'elle faillit renverser sa chaise. D'une main elle avait recouvert sa bouche pour ne pas hurler et de l'autre elle avait refermé la coupe avec horreur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Shun qui s'inquiétait à son tour.

Elle saisit la lettre qu'elle enfonça dans sa poche, Korée tenta de dire quelque chose mais elle la repoussa violemment.

- Mais enfin, Joyce ! S'écria Malicia.

« … »

Son regard croisa celui de Rogue… Tous les professeurs avaient les yeux braqués sur elle. Sans rien dire, elle prit la coupe et sortit de la salle.

- C'est un cadeau de tes parents ? Lança Malefoy, vous avez de ces goûts dans la famille !

Sa respiration devint saccadée, elle tenait la coupe à bout de bras, l'éloignant le plus possible d'elle. Ses joues dégoulinaient de larmes, les rendant toutes poisseuses.

« Je te conseille de garder ton calme. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer »

« Rei, tu étais au courant ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Une silhouette familière vint se placer au milieu du couloir. Rogue, la mine légèrement inquiète, s'avança vers elle en silence.

- … Pr… Professeur R-Rogue, parvint-elle difficilement à articuler… Je v-vous présente…

Elle secoua la coupe en avant en poussant un reniflement retentissant :

- Je vous présente mon père…

Après avoir esquissé un geste de recul, Rogue saisit délicatement le calice mais Joyce offrit de la résistance :

- C'EST A MOI !

Le visage de Rogue prit un air étrange : sans doute avait-il avait reconnu cette voix comme étant celle de la fille à la faux. Joyce réalisa trop tard qu'elle s'était trahie, mais cela lui était à présent bien égal. Elle continua d'une voix plus faiblissante :

- C'est à moi…

Elle lâcha l'objet maudit et tomba à genoux, Rogue la rattrapa et la soutint juste au dessus du sol :

- Relevez-vous, dit-il doucement, je vous ramène dans votre chambre. Vous y prendrez vos affaires pour passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, cela vous évitera de répondre aux questions gênantes de vos camarades.

Elle se redressa fébrilement, son cœur bondit douloureusement quand elle vit sa main recouverte de pansements :

- C… C'est grave ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Non, dit-il, j'ai utilisé une potion régénérante : demain, il n'y aura plus rien.

Joyce osa enfin le scruter sans ciller, un demi-sourire se dessina sur sa figure humide, ses yeux toujours rougis par les pleurs qui les rongeaient devinrent plus expressifs.

* * *

Rogue préféra remettre le calice au directeur et n'avait fait aucune allusion à la faux. Dumbledore lui-même vint rendre visite à Joyce à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci aurait préféré de loin la compagnie de Rogue, non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le directeur, mais elle le sentait totalement étranger à elle-même. Ce vieillard « joyeux » l'irritait par moment, elle n'aimait pas fréquenter des gens dont l'enthousiasme la dépassait. Bien sûr, ce soir-là, il garda un air grave de circonstance. Il lui expliqua qu'il se chargerait des formalités et que la coupe serait enterrée dans un cimetière.

- Il est déjà incinéré… murmura Joyce un peu décontenancée.

- Il n'est pas raisonnable que vous le gardiez sur votre table de nuit. Vous souffririez trop…

Il lui tapota l'épaule, elle trembla.

- Où est le professeur Rogue ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment. Quand il est sorti, je ne l'ai pas vu prendre la direction de son bureau…

- Il a eu une affaire urgente à régler…

Sorti ? C'était le moment où jamais de retrouver sa faux. Dumbledore resta encore un petit moment pour la réconforter. C'était assez étrange, la plus-part du temps il ne disait rien, il se contentait d'être présent. Par moment, il disait quelques paroles bienveillantes que Joyce oubliait presque aussitôt. Elle pensa d'ailleurs non sans amertume qu'il devait être habitué à ce genre de situation.

* * *

Korée était venu la rejoindre au beau milieu de la nuit. Mme Pomfresh dormait paisiblement. Elles avaient commencé par fouiller le bureau de Rogue mais l'arme ne s'y trouvait pas. Joyce décida de tenter sa chance dans ses appartements… Elle ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient exactement mais ils ne pouvaient qu'être dans les cachots.

- Alohomora, susurra Korée.

Elles entrèrent silencieusement dans des couloirs toujours plus sombres. Par moment, Joyce s'essuyait le visage où perlaient encore quelques larmes.

- Alohomora, redit Korée.

La fillette éclaira l'allée obscure en faisant briller ses cheveux :

- Pourquoi y a que moi qui lance des sorts ? Tu peux pas te servir de ta baguette ?

- Je n'ai pas de baguette, expliqua Joyce, c'est ma faux placée dans ma main qui me sert de baguette. Ce dont je me sers en cours est un vulgaire morceau de bois.

Elles parvinrent devant une porte où une sinistre peinture semblait représenter les trois parques, créatures mythologiques qui présidaient à la destinée humaine.

- Il faut un mot de passe ici, dit Korée.

Joyce réfléchit deux secondes :

- Potter est un (censure.)

- Potter est un (autre censure,) reprit joyeusement la fillette.

L'adolescente passa une main tendue dans ses cheveux défaits, peut-être que le mot de passe avait un rapport avec le tableau ? Non, de la part de Rogue, ce serait trop facile, à moins que ce fût justement cela le piège ? Elle commença donc à balancer tous les noms que lui inspiraient ces figures antiques :

- Atropos ! Dit-elle avec espoir, Lachésis ! Clotho ! La Nécéssité, le fil du destin. La mort, la naissance, le mariage…

- Transplanons ! S'impatienta Korée.

- Je ne peux pas sans ma faux.

- Mais tu peux rien sans elle ou quoi ?

- …

De dépit, Joyce s'appuya contre la toile. Un froid inconnu la traversa alors, elle voulut décollée ses mains, terrorisée, mais elles restèrent plaquées contre la peinture. Les trois créatures dessinées tournèrent lentement leur œil vers ses doigts écrasés. Bizarrement, elle remarqua que si les deux premières parques étaient telles qu'on pouvaient les imaginer au sortir des légendes antiques, la troisième (et qui logiquement devait être la dénommée Atropos) avait une figure des plus humaines… Joyce réussit enfin à se libérer et fut projetée à terre. Korée l'aida à se relever :

- Elles me l'ont dit, Korée, le mot de passe ! Elles me l'ont dit !

Une fois debout, Joyce murmura avec détermination : « poisson soluble… »

Les oreilles de Korée tiquèrent un peu : Bon sang, pourquoi tous les mots de passe de ce château n'avaient-ils ni queue, ni tête ?

Elles pénétrèrent enfin dans un corridor aux motifs de serpents. Il y avait sur les murs les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Serpentard.

- Que veux-tu ? Il n'est permis à aucun élève de pénétrer ici ! dit une femme en pointant une ongle acérée.

Joyce pressa le pas sans répondre. Une porte après, elles franchirent le seuil des appartements de Rogue. Elles se séparèrent pour mieux chercher. Au bout de trois quarts d'heures, Joyce eut la joie de rappeler son amie :

- Je l'ai trouvée !

Korée plana dans sa direction :

- Regarde ! Le chapeau de Dumbledore !

Joyce réintégra sa faux dans son tatouage avant de lui prêter attention :

- Ils ont du discuter de ma faux ensemble… Et il aura oublié son chapeau.

Malgré cette affirmation optimiste, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elles résolurent de partir.

* * *

En sortant des cachots, Joyce eut l'impression qu'une créature sinueuse avait refermé ses larges crochets sur elle. Elle tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais une lumière verte la traversa de part en part.

- Joyce ! Cria Korée.

Rogue… Il venait de recevoir l'Avada Kedavra… Elle avait réussi son sort d'Alceste: elle l'avait reçu à sa place.

- Joyce ! Geignit Korée.

- Tout va bien, lui répondit-elle en haletant, tu sais très bien que _je ne peux pas en mourir, moi_… Je ne crains pas ce sort !

Elle se releva en souriant mais une autre fulguration émeraude s'empara d'elle. Elle s'écroula lourdement sur le dos. Deux fois ? Merde ! Elle avait compté qu'après avoir reçu l'Avada Kedavra, Rogue fasse le mort… Mais si sous la surprise d'avoir survécu il s'était relevé ? Ce deuxième coup porté en était la preuve… Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il y a des milliers de façon de tuer quelqu'un… Si cette manière ne marchait pas, l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges en essaierait d'autres. L'Homme aux Yeux Rouges ?

Korée parvenait à peine à soutenir une Joyce titubante, et c'est avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'elle l'a réinstalla dans son lit à l'infirmerie…

- Je croyais, dit la fille-lapin dans un murmura angoissé, que tu ne craignais pas ce sort…

- J'avais oublié un détail…

Elle respirait par à-coups.

- Je n'ai pas été prudente… J'avais oublié… Son sang… Le sang de ma maudite jumelle a coulé dans mes veines…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne suis pas ce… ce que je semble être… j'ai bu un polynectar avancé, à base de son sang…

Comment avait-elle pu oublié un tel détail ! Il y a de longs mois de ça, bien avant de gagner Poudlard, Néréis avait pris une décision des plus lâches et des plus égoïstes : elle avait décidé pour échapper à son passé de se métamorphoser radicalement. Le polynectar avancé, aussi appelé Prophasis dans le pays d'où elle venait, le lui avait permis. Mais en échange, elle avait perdu certaines de ses capacités…

Mais ce n'était pas tout, elle avait bu aussi une potion d'oubli partiel, pour oublier les détails de sa vie les plus déplaisants.

- Joyce ? Cria Korée en la voyant tomber dans un sommeil profond, JOYCE ? Infirmière !

* * *

« Je rêve, je suis en train de délirer, qu'y a-t-il devant moi ? Qu'est-ce devant moi ? »

- Ne t'approche pas d'eux, Néréis ! gronda une fille brune en attrapant une enfant en bas âge par sa petite menotte.

« Rei me tient par la main… »

- Pourquoi père accepte-t-il de recevoir un tel homme ici ? dit une fille aux cheveux d'argent.

« Elle, c'est Salana, c'est la sœur jumelle de Rei. »

- Que fait encore Joyce ? grogna Madurei… On la croirait fascinée par ce spectacle…

« Elle a de la chance, Joyce, elle vit pour vivre, elle sait ce qu'elle veut. »

- Ce monstre veut nous la prendre, souffla Salana.

- Ce Jédusor…

« Joyce ? »

Mais Jédusor n'est pas seul… Il y a des gens qui le suivent, qu'ils sont bizarres ! Surtout celui qui est en retrait dans le fond, celui qui a des cheveux noirs qui lui tombent sur les épaules. Est-ce que c'était lui que Néréis avait essayé d'oublier en devenant « Joyce Happer » ?

* * *

- Asseyez-vous ici Sévérus.

C'était la voix de Dumbledore.

- Mais Happer ? Demanda Rogue.

- Elle dort profondément affirma Pomfresh.

Joyce fronça les sourcils, ce boucan l'avait réveillée mais elle resta silencieuse.

- C'est incroyable, disait le professeur de métamorphose, deux fois, vous l'avez reçu deux fois et…

- Je suis encore en vie, oui, grogna Rogue.

Quel soulagement dans la tête de Joyce encore endolorie par le deuil ! Il avait pu s'enfuir.

Mme Pomfresh sortit, prétextant aller chercher des cataplasmes magiques dans sa réserve. Dumbledore s'empressa de demander à Rogue ce qui s'était passé :

- Séverus, il a compris que vous l'espionniez ?

- Non, murmura Rogue, il s'agissait de Snow. Cet imbécile ne supportait plus la pression. Il en est devenu fou.

Macgonagall essuya ses lunettes, le professeur de potions poursuivit :

- J'étais seul avec lui. Il a soudainement essayé de me tuer. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Quand je me suis relevé pour la seconde fois, il a pris peur et s'est sauvé. Enfin, j'ai du donner l'alarme et il a été exécuté dans le couloir pour trahison par mes « confrères » avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit. _On_ m'a même remercié pour mon intégrité ensuite….

Il avait ajouté ces derniers mots d'un ton amer. Mais Joyce n'avait pas écouté, une nausée avait trouvé naissance dans le creux de son estomac et remontait doucement le long de sa gorge. Les trois professeurs tendirent l'oreille : elle toussait. Doucement au départ mais le bruit s'intensifia.

- Miss Happer, dit le professeur Macgonagall avec douceur, tout va bien ?

Elle entendit un bruit de vomissement : du sang coulait sur le matelas blanc. Mme Pomfresh, qui était de retour, bondit vers elle :

- Elle est prise de convulsion, aidez-moi à la tenir.

L'adolescente se débattit en crachant davantage de sang. Korée se réveilla brusquement.

- Avalez ça ! Dit l'infirmière, ça ira mieux après…

Mais la jeune fille remua dans tous les sens en serrant les dents, elle balançait ses mains devant elle comme pour griffer un monstre invisible.

- Qu'est-ce que ce gant ? dit Mme Pomfresh, cela doit vous gêner.

L'infirmière lui saisit la main et tenta de lui retirer son gant. Joyce fit un sursaut horrifié et hurla comme une démente :

- NON ! NON ! NON ! NON !

Elle donna un coup de pied à Macgonagall qui bascula en arrière.

- OU BOULOMAI ! Cria Joyce tandis que Dumbledore ramassait sa collègue. NAI ! NAI !

Elle parlait une langue étrangère… Par moment, quelques mots compréhensibles par ses professeurs se glissaient dans ses cris :

- OU PROSEKEI KAKON… JE SERAI… NAI ! UNE GENTILLE FILLE… ALLA GAR, NE TUEZ PAS, KAI … _REI_ !

- Ne touchez plus sa main ! Cria Rogue qui venait à leur secours.

Il saisit ses deux bras et se penchant sur elle pour la plaquer vigoureusement contre le matelas.

- Albus, ouvrez-lui la bouche ! Annonça Pomfresh, je vais lui administrer le médicament.

Dumledore lui maintint difficilement la bouche ouverte au risque de se faire mordre. L'infirmière vida une petite fiole violette entre les dents écartées et au bout de quelques secondes la jeune fille sombra dans le sommeil.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, à l'exception de Rogue qui reporta son attention sur la main gantée.

- Sévérus, intervint Dumledore.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Le directeur fit signe aux autres de sortir, même Korée dut y consentir.

- Ne faîtes pas ça, dit calmement Dumbledore, si Melle Joyce ne veut pas que l'on y touche alors nous devons respecter son choix. Il est important que nous… que _vous_ gagniez sa confiance.

Rogue posa son regard sombre sur la triste endormie :

- Albus, cette fille n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend… Elle…

- …Vous a sauvé la vie. D'une drôle de façon, soit, mais elle vous a sauvé.

Il fit une courte pause avant de poursuivre :

- Certes, elle a agi inconsciemment et d'une manière inconsidérée, et il s'en ait fallu de peu pour que ses efforts soient vains. Cependant, quand j'ai accepté son admission à Poudlard, je savais pertinemment à quoi m'en tenir.

Le visage assombri, Rogue songeait à tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, il aurait voulu parler de la voix maléfique qui s'était adressée à lui, du fait que Joyce connaissait vraisemblablement « l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges » Voldemort… Mais il savait par avance que Dumbledore l'arrêterait dans son élan. Le directeur ne voulait rien lui dire pour l'instant, il jugea qu'il devait avoir ses raisons. Aussi, il se contenta d'une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse :

- Vous pensez réellement que ce qu'elle m'a fait -il montra sa main blessée- m'a permis de survivre ?

- Quoi d'autre aurait pu ?

- …Croit-elle réellement que nous sommes si… dupes ?

Il reporta son attention sur elle, une juste colère imprégnant sa figure.

- A propos Albus, cette faux que je vous ai montrée, c'est elle qui lui a permis de transplaner l'autre soir dans mon bureau ?

Le directeur marqua un temps de réflexion :

- Oui.

- Comment est-ce seulement possible !

- Vous verrez en temps voulu, Severus. Disons que cette arme est un présent lui venant d'un lointain ancêtre, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard pour être plus précis…

Joyce sommeillait paisiblement à présent, Rogue la fixa longuement… De toute façon, il n'avait plus envie d'exiger d'elle quelques explications. Un autre détail venait de lui revenir en mémoire.

- J'y pense moi aussi, approuva Dumbledore comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Qui donc a pu avoir la cruauté de lui envoyer les cendres de son père ?

« Vous vous en sortez bien, miss _Happer_ » songea le maître des potions. « Votre douleur présente éloigne pour un temps toutes représailles… Nous réglerons donc ces petits problèmes plus tard… »

* * *

Cependant Joyce était tombée gravement malade… Le blanc de ses yeux virait lentement au jaune ocre, sa peau se rembrunissait comme prise de gangrène. Comme elle avait déjà connu cette douleur auparavant, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il fallait que ça passe, tout seul…

Shun et Malicia vinrent la voir après chaque fin de cours. Elle avait même reçu la visite de Londubat et d'Hermione Granger. Il n'était certes pas normal que cette « maladie » dure autant. Elle tâtait son tatouage dessous son gant : c'était sa marque à elle, elle signifiait que son père l'avait traitée comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire. Elle et ses sœurs… Elle, elle était immunisée contre l'Avada Kedavra… Sa sœur jumelle résistait sans peine à l'Imperium. Quant à Rei, sa grande sœur, elle ne craignait pas le sortilège Doloris. Pour ce qui était de Salana, elle ne s'en souvenait plus mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : elle était morte il y avait des années dans un terrible « accident ».

Dans chacune d'elles, le sort qu'elles ne craignaient pas coulait presque dans leur veine : elles pouvaient en user, même sans baguette, ce qui pouvait s'avérer fort utile. Mais les effets secondaires pouvaient être parfois terrible. Joyce avait complètement oublié cette histoire de polynectar/prophasis : en prenant l'apparence de sa jumelle (car en réalité elles étaient totalement différentes l'une de l'autre, de même que Madurei ne ressemblait pas à Salana), elle avait pris une partie de son être, et cette partie étrangère ne pouvait pas supporter l'Avada Kedavra…

Ou alors peut-être que toute cette souffrance venait de cette marque ? Peut-être suffirait-il d'une pommade à appliquer dessus ou d'une potion pour en finir. Mais Joyce ne pouvait se résoudre à en parler, c'était son secret.

- Vous avez bien fouiné dans mon appartement ?

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Rogue à contre-jour. L'infirmerie était déserte.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit Joyce en lui tournant le dos avec indifférence.

- … C'est cela… Votre état empire de jour en jour, nous pourrions vous soigner si vous nous disiez seulement ce que VOUS avez fait.

Elle pivota en grognant dans ses couvertures, semblable à un vers se débattant dans une toile d'araignée :

- Qu'ai-je donc fait ?

- Je ne crois pas au hasard, miss Happer… Cette Fille à la faux me jette un sort et je survis à vous-savez-quoi… Je veux bien fermer les yeux sur certaines petites choses puisque vous m'avez « aidé »…

- … Je peux vous faire confiance ? Demanda craintivement Joyce.

- Vous en doutez encore ? Répondit sévèrement Rogue en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Elle le considéra avec méfiance. En elle, deux voix se battaient, celle qui lui disait d'en finir avec cette souffrance et l'autre qui prétextait qu'il fallait l'emporter dans la tombe. Mais Joyce est lâche, elle a peur de mourir. Aussi, elle lui tendit sa main gantée. Il retira lentement le gant de cuir pendant qu'elle fixait le plafond d'un air faussement intéressé, dévoilant ainsi une main bleuie.

- Vous ne l'avez pas laissée assez respirer ! dit-il.

Il observa minutieusement la marque, cachant sa surprise devant ces symboles qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien (certains icônes comptaient parmi les favoris de Voldemort) avant de partir sans mot dire. Joyce attendit anxieusement, assise sur son oreiller, prévoyant un improbable verdict. Rogue revint dans la soirée. Il reprit sa place et trempa ses doigts dans une pommade argentée qu'il avait apportée. Joyce, le cœur battant, lui tendit à nouveau le bras. Mme Pomfresh, qui préférait administrer les soins elle-même, râlait au bout de la salle.

Au bout de trois jours, Joyce fut de nouveau sur pied. Certes, pas au meilleur de sa forme (elle avait encore quelques nausées) mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait bien « évacué » les Avada Kedavra reçus. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas demandé à Rogue ce qu'il lui avait passé, et en conclut juste que c'était efficace.


	8. SECTION II : Rassemblement ?

_**Disclamer : Le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling.**_

_Note : Les petits passages que vous pouvez trouver après le titre de chaque section sont en faits des extraits tirés de la section d'après... Des sortes de bandes annonces si vous préférez...._

**Section II : Rassemblement ?**

- _Severus, vous pensez vraiment que vos recommandations suffiront à la préserver de son cousin ? Néréis est inconsciemment obsédée par Voldemort. Comprenez bien : Son père a toujours été odieux avec elle, mais elle l'aimait. Même si à présent elle le traite de monstre, même si elle se rend compte à quel point il était mauvais, elle l'aime… Il est des victimes qui se passionnent pour leur bourreau._

- _Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres…_

- _… est le bourreau de son bourreau. Trois cas de figure sont envisageables : la gratitude, l'idolâtrie ou la révolte…Ne le prenez pas mal Severus… mais il se peut que ce soit la marque des ténèbres qui a attiré Néréis dans un premier temps vers vous. Après tout, n'êtes-vous pas le Rouge-Gorge, le bourreau d'un jour ? _


	9. Chapitre 6 : Chien noir et Mangemort

**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling._

**Chapitre 6/ Chien noir et Mangemort.**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette petite aventure. Mais Joyce ne se faisait aucune illusion : si le hasard n'avait pas voulu qu'elle apprenne la mort de son père le jour même, la réaction de Rogue aurait été sans doute plus violente. Non seulement il ne lui avait posé aucune question mais en plus il s'était radouci pendant quelques semaines. Ce changement cependant avait opéré chez tous les profs. Ce n'est que lorsque Joyce parvint à faire son deuil que tout redevint normal : Rogue lui enlevait des points, Macgonagall la collait quand elle faisait une malheureuse réflexion, Trelawney la retenait à chaque fin de cours pour lui faire entendre raison…

En outre, elle avait la sensation désagréable que Rogue l'observait désormais sans cesse, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme : il se « méfiait ». Joyce n'en avait pas totalement conscience mais lui, il n'avait pas oublié la voix dure et glaciale qui avait prononcé ces mots : « l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges… » En outre, la faux de Joyce accaparait son esprit : il savait que cette arme peu commune lui avait permis de transplaner, le soir où elle avait volé ses ingrédients, mais il ne pouvait expliquer la provenance d'un tel instrument. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et de ne plus insister là-dessus. De son côté, Joyce faisait moins de cauchemars et les Yeux Rouges avaient désertés ses songes. Elle n'essaya même pas d'écrire à sa grande sœur pour savoir pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé de la mort de leur père.

* * *

A la fin du cours de potion, Joyce fut une nouvelle fois retenue par Rogue. « Je n'ai pourtant rien cassé aujourd'hui… » Se dit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Vous êtes au courant de cette sortie spéciale à Londres au chemin de traverse ? dit calmement le professeur, vous sortirez avec moi…

Joyce ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit…

- Vous « VIENDREZ » avec moi… Ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant cette réaction stupide, j'ai besoin d'un porteur. Vous me devez bien ça… Je sais que vous appréciez jouer avec mes ingrédients.

- C'est pas un petit chantage ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Je dis que ça m'enchantera.

- Parfait.

* * *

- Super… Dit-elle à Korée alors qu'elle se rendait vers la salle de repas. Dire que je voulais justement ce jour-là : 1/ me débarrasser de ma boule de cristal infestée de magie noire (hé oui ! Je ne l'ai toujours pas fait !) 2/ M'acheter discrètement une baguette. (sait-on jamais, si ma faux venait me faire défaut à nouveau) Le problème c'est que la discrétion ne sert à rien face à la sinistre vigilance de Rogue.

La fillette-lapin détournait dédaigneusement ses yeux dorés :

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, vous êtes vachement intime maintenant…

- Fais pas ta jalouse ! Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une telle discussion… Que le dépit t'étouffe vieille Harpie !

Comme elle disait ces mots d'un ton royal, Joyce sentit des gros filaments visqueux tomber sur elle, des gros machins ondulant et grouillant, qui s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux, l'un d'eux se glissa même dans sa chemise.

- DES S… S…

Des serpents… Elle sautilla dans tous les sens en couinant comme une souris prise au piège. Des dizaines de mains s'abattirent sur elle pour la dépêtrer. Joyce sortit celui qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son dos et le jeta loin d'elle. Elle aperçut parmi l'assistance ceux qui lui étaient venu en aide : Londubat, Potter, Hermione et d'autres qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

- Là, tu exagères Malefoy ! Cria Granger.

Mais ce dernier riait aux éclats. Joyce avait encore les larmes aux yeux :

- TU-AS-HEURTE-MA-SENSIBILITE ! Dit-elle en soufflant entre chaque mot.

Les rires de Malefoy redoublèrent, suivis de près par ceux de quelques autres serpentards qui passaient par là.

- Je n'ai rien fait, fit-il hypocritement, que pouvez-vous prouver ?

Potter était occupé à faire disparaître les couleuvres. Les gryffondors huèrent au scandale. Joyce s'avança fermement :

- Ma SENSIBILITE…

Korée ne semblait pas mécontente de cette mésaventure et fixait Malefoy avec un sourire sadique.

- Une syllabe, une baffe… Ricana-t-elle.

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de réagir : Joyce l'avait hâtivement saisi par sa cravate et commença à lui administrer des gifles.

- Ne paf re-paf-fais paf plus paf ja-paf-maispaf ça ! paf Lai-paf-sse paf ma paf sen-paf-si-paf-bi-paf-lipaf-té paf en paf paix ! (Illisible et inaudible, arf !)

Elle le lâcha enfin, il y eut quelques applaudissements. Les joues de Malefoy avaient pris une teinte rouge vif, mais on n'y voyait aucune marque de doigt, c'était simplement comme s'il s'était passé du fard à paupière…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rugit Rogue.

Il avait accouru en apercevant Potter et cherchait déjà un prétexte pour lui nuire.

- Qu'avez-vous Malefoy ? Dit-il, vous…

- C'est un coup de chaleur, intervint Joyce en enlaçant Malefoy, mais qui ne le serait pas avec une admiratrice telle que moi ?

Si cela avait été possible, Malefoy serait devenu encore plus rouge, pas sous le joug de la timidité mais à cause de la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines au sang soi-disant pur.

- Tu préfères lui dire qu'une _fille_ t'a mis ta pâtée ? lui chuchota-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Malefoy la repoussa d'un mouvement sec :

- On s'amuse professeur, murmura-t-il.

- Vous vous amusiez ? Dit Rogue sur le ton de « en voilà une bonne plaisanterie… » Happer ! Il est interdit de s'exhiber dans les couloirs, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor.

- C'est permis où exactement ? lança Korée.

- Et dîtes à votre « chose » de se calmer. Acheva-t-il.

La fillette montra les dents. Rogue les dépassa sans rien ajouter. Malefoy partit dans son sillage en mimant légèrement Joyce quand elle essayait d'échapper aux serpents. Les élèves, mise à part Neville, Potter et ses deux amis se dispersèrent. Etrangement pour Joyce (car elle ne partageait pas leur aversion pour Rogue), ils paraissaient soulagés. Elle secoua sa main en râlant, ses doigts lui faisaient un peu mal.

- Tu as eu de la chance, lui dit un petit rouquin qui s'avérait être Ron Weasley, que ses deux gorilles n'étaient pas là.

- Ils sont en retenu, expliqua Potter.

- Ils ont essayé de transformer Neville en cochon au cours de métamorphose.

Joyce jeta un œil sur Londubat et remarqua que ses narines s'étaient un peu arrondies…

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle en songeant aux serpents, d'avoir imposé à vos mains innocentes le toucher de ces reptiles perfides dans le seul but de me sauver…

- Ce… Ce n'était rien, répondit Hermione gênée. Bon ben, on espère de revoir un jour au club.

Le quatuor s'en alla en trottinant.

- Ils sont bizarres… Constata Joyce.

- Tu l'as dit, ô pauvre victime des reptiles perfides ! répliqua ironiquement Korée. Tu es obligée d'avoir parfois un vocabulaire aussi …

- …Et puis Potter n'a presque rien dit, l'interrompit Joyce en ignorant la remarque… Et il y avait une _carte_ qui dépassait de sa poche.

* * *

Bien entendu, la curiosité naturelle de Joyce s'enflamma. Elle avait flairé une étrange vague d'énergie provenant de ce bout de papier (qui était, comme vous l'auriez deviné, la carte du Maraudeur) et payerait cher pour y jeter ne serait-ce qu'un simple petit coup d'œil. Aussi le jour de la sortie (sortie réservée uniquement aux élèves de 5ième, 6ième et 7ième année) elle convia Shun, Malicia ainsi que Korée à rechercher avec elle le wagon d' « Harry Potter ».

- Alors toi aussi tu veux absolument connaître ce fameux personnage ? Dit Shun un peu piqué.

Shun ressentait une légère jalousie face à la renommée du jeune garçon. Malicia quant à elle déplorait tous les points qu'il leur faisait perdre mais elle se consolait en pensant à tous ceux qui leur faisait prendre in extremis quasiment à chaque fin d'année.

Quant Hermione vit Joyce apparaître à la porte de leur compartiment, elle lui adressa un grand sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir. Shun et Malicia se mirent face à face et commencèrent à parler d'un exposé qu'ils avaient à préparer. Joyce s'installa en face d'Harry et d'Hermione, à côté de Ron.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'appréciez guère Malefoy, dit-elle pour lancer une conversation.

- Parfaitement ! S'enflamma aussitôt le rouquin, il est insupportable.

- Je ne l'aime pas du tout, acquiesça Joyce pour caresser le chat dans le bon sens du poil (quoiqu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer, elle détestait effectivement Malefoy, mais c'était par jalousie vis à vis de Rogue)

- Chaque fois qu'il prend peur, cette poule mouillée, continua Ron de plus en plus fougueux, il va se réfugier sous les jupons de Rogue. Je n'aimerais pas, moi, voir ce qu'il cache sous sa robe.

Joyce eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, non, ça va, répondit-elle en imaginant qu'elle étranglait Ron.

- C'était à Harry que je parlais.

Ce dernier en effet frottait tenacement son front en plissant les yeux :

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il.

Cependant, Joyce trouvait son comportement bizarre :

- Tu es sûr que ça ? (elle se pencha vers lui et effleura doucement sa cicatrice avec ses doigts…) On dirait que tu as de la fièv…

Il hurla brusquement, Joyce sauta en arrière comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. A présent, Ron et Hermione la regardaient d'un air soupçonneux.

- Excuse-moi ! Gémit Joyce, je ne savais pas que ça te faisait si mal !

- Non, ça va… murmura-t-il encore.

Même Shun et Malicia lui adressèrent un regard de reproche. « Bon sang ! » S'écria Joyce intérieurement, « ils pensent que je l'ai fait exprès ou quoi ? »

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit Korée pour briser la glace, Joyce porte la poisse. Ron, serre-lui la main, tes doigts sécheront dans la soirée et ils se flétriront.

Malicia éclata de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et l'ambiance revira dans le plus pur style « complainte pour un cimetière ».

- Happer, appela Rogue, vous n'avez pas oublié…

- Non, monsieur, répondit-elle aussitôt, où dois-je vous retrouver ?

- Devant Ollivanders, pour votre _baguette_.

Elle déglutit : mais comment a-t-il pu être au courant ? Ron risqua de s'étouffer et paraissait davantage suspicieux à l'endroit de Joyce : serait-elle (tadaaa) une complice de l'affreux professeur Rogue ? Joyce, s'en apercevant, eut une vision étrange : elle se voyait portant une ceinture multifonction et un badge 0.00007 avec en face d'elle Rogue, portant la moustache et assis à un bureau de verre, qui lui présentait sa nouvelle mission…

Un gros chien noir se glissa brusquement entre les jambes du professeur en poussant un lourd grognement. Potter, Hermione et Ron sursautèrent. Rogue referma immédiatement la porte dans un horrible rictus.

- Sniffle, dit Hermione.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, trop méfiante vis à vis de Joyce. Celle-ci commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas ce chien et brûlait d'envie de retoucher la cicatrice du jeune garçon. Elle secoua la tête : « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ma vieille ? Réveille-toi ! »

En descendant du train, Joyce aperçut deux hommes descendre du train et suivre Potter : deux hommes qu'elle avait d'ailleurs entrevu dans le compartiment voisin du leur. Il s'agissait en fait de deux Aurors chargés de la sécurité du Survivant. Après les avoir observés descendre la rue, Joyce s'adressa à Shun et Malicia en ces termes :

- J'apprécie votre sollicitude mais nous pouvons nous séparer…

- Mais on n'avait pas l'intention de venir, répondit Malicia.

- Ben oui, on ne veut pas se retrouver avec Rogue au basque toute la journée, soupira Shun. Bye, bye !

Korée s'apprêta à s'envoler mais Joyce lui jeta un regard implorant :

- Resssste avec moi ! Imagine qu'il me pose des questions !

- Réjouis-toi, grogna la fillette, s'il ne fait que ça !

* * *

Rogue ne s'était pas encore rendu chez Ollivanders. Joyce en profita pour faire son achat mais un problème de taille se posa : après avoir mis le magasin sans dessus-dessous, tout saccager, renverser, retourner etc.… Le vendeur ne lui trouva aucune baguette.

- C'est étrange, on dirait que votre main (son regard s'attarda sur le gant) ne se laisse pas dompter.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Geignit-elle.

La sonnette d'entrée résonna. Rogue s'approcha du comptoir :

- Des soucis, Happer ?

- Impossible de trouver ce qu'il lui faut, professeur, dit Ollivanders.

Les méninges de Joyce remuèrent frénétiquement sous l'action de leur patronne. « Réfléchis, réfléchis… » Pensait-elle. Son esprit s'éclaira soudain.

- Je peux emprunter vos toilettes ?

Elle fila vers le fond de la salle et s'enferma dans un petit cabinet. Au bout d'un cours instant, alors que Rogue discutait avec le vendeur, elle passa sa tête en entrouvrant la porte et siffla :

- Korée, psss, Korée !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit celle-ci agacée, tu n'y arrives pas toute seule ?

Un lourd silence s'installa radieusement (enfin façon de parler…)

- Oui, dit Joyce avec un ton furieux, j'ai besoin de ton _aide_…

Korée dévoila une immense grimace dégoûtée et rejoignit son amie. Rogue parut soudainement très intéressé par le dernier modèle d'Ollivanders…

- Idiote ! Maugréa Joyce, tu avais besoin d'en rajouter ?

Elle enleva sa veste et ouvrit sa robe, cherchant à dénuder son dos.

- Je ne peux pas les _déployer_ entièrement ici, alors dès que tu vois un bout sortir, arraches-en une !

- Tu veux mettre une de _tes_ _propres_ _plumes_ dans ta baguette !

- Tu connais un autre moyen pour que ma main soit « domptée » ?

- Mais ça ne marchera jamais !

- Je suis une demi créature magique, on peut m'utiliser comme ingrédient Joyce a une haute opinion d'elle-même !. En fait, c'est ce que les sorciers ont longtemps fait avec mes ancêtres…

Le visage de Joyce se crispa tandis qu'elle se concentrait : en réalité, elle n'avait jamais déployé ses ailes jusqu'à présent. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, son père ne lui en avait jamais laissé l'occasion. Quant à s'y risquer à Poudlard, elle ne souhaitait pas être mise au banc des êtres hybrides…

- C'est bon, j'en tiens une ! Cria Korée.

Joyce se rhabilla vite fait et fit couler de l'eau pour faire croire qu'elle se lavait les mains. Quand elles sortirent, elles trouvèrent les deux hommes en pleine discussion technique, traitant d'ingrédients et de formules dont Joyce n'avait jamais entendu parler.

- Essayez ça, dit Korée en tendant une plume noire au marchand, ça devrait marcher.

« Pas si vite ! » songea l'adolescente avec une telle force qu'elle le murmura presque, « Rogue risque de comprendre ! »

Ollivanders saisit la plume entre ses doigts osseux et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

- Revenez ce soir avant de repartir, dit-il.

* * *

Joyce se voyait ravie dans un sens car Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir taper la causette. Malheureusement, c'était elle qui voulait parler maintenant :

- Comment avez-vous su que j'avais besoin d'une baguette ?

- Vous avez une légère tendance à parler trop fort en sortant de mes cours, et on n'échappe pas si facilement « à la sinistre vigilance de Rogue. » D'où sortait cette plume ?

« Tu l'as bien cherché, Joyce, t'aurais du fermer ta grande g… »

- Nous avons vu un ange passer, tôt dans la matinée. Chantonna Korée.

- Faîtes attention, répliqua Rogue d'un air narquois, à vous promener ainsi le nez en l'air, vous finirez par les rejoindre, vos anges…

Ils passèrent toute la journée à courir à droite et à gauche, Joyce finit chargée comme un baudet. Elle se traînait péniblement à la suite de Rogue qui ne lui accordait pas un seul regard. « Il me fait payer au centuple pour la fois où j'ai saccagé son bureau… » Pensa-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas faire léviter vos courses, professeur ? Risqua-t-elle.

- Non, vous me les enverriez je ne sais où et puis c'est bon pour votre santé.

Elle angoissait à vue d'œil. En outre, le poids de sa poche lui rappelait qu'elle avait une boule de cristal à « perdre ». Mais il fallait attendre que Rogue s'en aille.

Finalement, vers 5 heures du soir, il lui laissa quartier libre :

- Vous pouvez vous rendre chez Ollivanders, j'ai fini.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit planer ses affaires. « Trop aimable… » Pensa Joyce avant de filer. Korée cependant ne l'accompagna pas, préférant rentrer plus tôt.

* * *

Lorsque Joyce pénétra dans la boutique, Ollivanders tenait à la main une baguette noire de 30 cm à la main. Elle était pointue, un peu trop même, le bois paraissait aussi dur que sec. « Si je la peins en rose » se dit Joyce, « elle ressemblera peut-être moins à la canne de Jack l'éventreur. »

- Je vous dois combien ?

Pas de réponse.

- Mr ?

Ollivanders la posa devant lui et murmura :

- C'est très mal ce que avez fait…

Joyce fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Cette plume… n'est pas normale. Cela va jusqu'au _narcissisme_.

- Pardon ?

- La baguette est la meilleure alliée du sorcier. Il y a une relation presque amant/amante entre eux. Comprenez-vous ? L'union est totale… Mais quand je vous imagine, vous, tenant cette baguette, un long frisson d'horreur me parcoure l'échine, j'y ressens l'inceste…

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle tapa du poing sur la table :

- Je vous donne un travail, vous le faites et c'est tout !

- Surveillez vos manières !

- Il n'y a rien à surveiller ! Je suis maître, je parle, allez, obéissez !

Sa voix était devenue grave, elle toucha sa gorge avec horreur, elle ne reconnaissait plus ses propres mots. C'était vraiment elle qui parlait avec tant d'autorité ?

- Combien je vous dois ? Répéta-t-elle mais en tremblant cette fois-ci.

- Rien du tout, hors de ma vue, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, _néréide _!

Elle prit la baguette et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

* * *

La nuit tombait déjà mais Joyce ne se souvenait plus d'où elle était venue. Il n'y avait plus d'élèves dans les rues. Elle pensa qu'elle avait raté le train, et se demandait bien où elle pourrait se procurer de la poudre de cheminette à cette heure-ci.

Toujours plongée dans ses préoccupations, elle s'enfonça dans les bas quartiers. Des sorciers aux airs blafards et aux habits crottés fixaient chacun de ses mouvements. Elle vagabondait avec inquiétude, les mains dans les poches, l'une jouant avec la boule de cristal, l'autre frictionnant sa baguette toute neuve…

Une présence connue hantait les lieux, elle accéléra le pas. Une main la saisit brutalement mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse distinguer son assaillant : dans la panique, elle saisit la boule et la lança de toute ses forces derrière elle. Un râle se fit entendre, la main la lâcha. Partie en courant dans tous les sens, Joyce ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle maudissait Korée de l'avoir laissée toute seule.

Elle percuta soudainement une femme drapée de noir. Elles roulèrent l'une sur l'autre, propulsées par le choc, Joyce crut voir un bref instant quelque chose de tatouer sur son bras.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Grogna la femme en se cachant la figure… Attends, souffla-t-elle en se ravisant, ton visage m'est familier…

Joyce se releva et s'épousseta :

- Je ne crois pas Madame… Au revoir.

Mais la femme le retint par le menton et la hissa pour scruter ses yeux :

- Ces yeux… Tu ressembles à ton père !

- Je ne vous connais pas ! Répéta Joyce de plus en plus paniquée.

Elle n'avait plus qu'un idée en tête : s'éloigner le plus possible de cette femme. Joyce recula brusquement avant de reprendre sa course. A son grand soulagement, l'étrange femme prit une autre direction, soudainement désintéressée.

Joyce fit une pause et se regarda dans la vitrine sale d'un commerçant en pleine faillite : elle était toute rouge d'avoir couru, sa veste traînait à moitié et sa cravate de Gryffondor qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever pendait devant elle. Elle s'appuya sur ses genoux pour souffler. Un chien noir surgit de nulle part (si, en fait il arriverait de la ruelle de gauche mais ça fait plus classe de marquer ça) et mordit la cravate, entraînant Joyce après lui.

- Hé ! Cria-t-elle, Arrête ! Mais Arrête ! Sale cabot ! Fils du diable !

Il ouvrit une porte avec ses grosses pattes sans lâcher prise. Joyce se retrouva dans une petite pièce noire, la porte claqua, une forme humaine s'éleva devant elle. Sa baguette d'abord lui fut arrachée puis on la souleva au dessus du sol par le col.

- Qui es-tu ! Gronda une voix menaçante.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Pas avant de savoir qui tu es !

- Virginie Grant ! clin d'œil à la fic de Cristal que j'ai adorée !

- Menteuse, je sais que tu t'appelles Joyce Happer !

- Mais pourquoi vous me le demandez alors !

Elle se débattait pour mieux respirer, ses pieds frappaient vainement l'agresseur qui ne poussait seulement quelques grognements gênés par moments.

- Tu es avec eux ? Sale gosse ! Hein ? Tu es avec eux ?

- Avec qui ?

- N'essaie pas de faire l'innocente ! Harry a souffert quand tu as touché sa cicatrice et je t'ai vu parlée avec cette Mangemort !

- Quelle Mangemort !

- Cette femme : _Bellatrix Lestrange_ !

- C'était pas Kof voulu ! Mais toi, vieux timbré, kof qui es-tu ?

- Ton maître ne te l'a pas dit ?

Comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de cet ahuri, elle cria en pointa sa main droite (celle qui portait le gant et donc la faux) vers lui :

- Stupéfix !

L'homme s'écroula sur le dos. Joyce ramassa sa baguette et illumina la pièce : il avait les cheveux longs et bruns, des dents jaunes et les yeux d'un alcoolique (vision très subjective de Joyce). Elle chercha le chien en vain et en déduisit qu'il était ressorti avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

- Ciao bambino, ricana-t-elle, je m'en vais détruire l'univers ! Tu pourras rebouger d'ici une heure, ainsi soit-il, amen !

En sortant, elle aperçut avec bonheur la devanture d'un magasin qu'elle avait vu en arrivant. A partir de là, elle pouvait déduire la direction de Poudlard et utiliser sa faux comme un balai. Quoique, elle songea à la première et dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté une telle chose : elle volait à merveille mais ne savait pas atterrir… Elle s'imagina volontiers s'écrasant en plein banquet, devant la table des professeurs.

Ses pensées furent écourtées par une ombre massive qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle du gardien des clés.

* * *

- Et tâchez de ne plus vous perdre, dit Hagrid en la laissant devant la porte.

Joyce le remercia et se précipita vers la tour des gryffondors. Elle croisa Potter qui en descendait, accompagné de ses amis de toujours.

- Potter, haleta-t-elle, tu connais un type aux cheveux longs, un espèce d'ivrogne qui a un gros chien noir… Le chien noir d'ailleurs qui était dans le train.

Hermione joignit ses mains d'horreur, Ron la fusilla du regard.

- Non, répondit Potter, c'est juste un… chien errant qu'on croise de temps à autre entre ici et le pré-au-lard.

- Bon très bien…

Devinant qu'il mentait, elle prit la direction des cachots pour tirer cela au clair.

* * *

Rogue n'avait pas très faim ce soir-là… Les copies qu'il corrigeait relevait de tant de niaiseries qu'il aurait pu vomir dessus même en étant à jeun. C'est à ce moment-là que Joyce tapa furieusement contre sa porte.

- Entrez, grogna-t-il.

- Professeur, dit Joyce en ouvrant la porte et la refermant aussi sec, je peux vous parler ?

- Pourquoi seriez-vous là sinon ? Allez-y…

- Vous savez qui est le maître du chien noir qu'on a vu dans le train ?

Réaction instantanée, Rogue lâcha sa plume. Un tic nerveux raidit son épaule droite.

- Pas exactement, Happer, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? dit-il d'un ton aigre.

- Cela me gêne beaucoup mais je ne veux pas que si ce type se présente ici, il m'accuse encore d'être une Mangemort.

Le professeur parut plus intéressé que jamais et invita son élève à s'asseoir. Joyce lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails (mise à part le fait qu'elle s'était débarrassée de son assaillant sans baguette et que la Mangemort semblait la connaître). Jamais elle ne le vit si ravi ce qui la froissa quelques parts : « je me fais attaquée et c'est tout ce que ça lui fait ? », elle ne savait pas qu'en fait elle venait de lui fournir à la fois le gâteau et la cerise : Sirius Black, la haine de sa vie, avait agressé une élève de Poudlard sur des suppositions hâtives.

- Je parlerai au directeur, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit le professeur de son timbre le plus doucereux.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas… Ha, professeur, au fait… Pour éviter que j'en bouscule un autre, à quoi reconnaît-on un Mangemort ?

- A la Marque des ténèbres, répondit Rogue en paraissant brusquement excédé.

Son humeur avait subitement changé, son sourire s'était évanoui et il toucha inconsciemment son avant-bras. Joyce sursauta en voyant cela, elle venait de se souvenir du dessin qu'elle avait brièvement aperçu au bras de la femme, de ceux qui ornaient les hommes en noir qui tuaient Rogue dans son rêve. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les accoudoirs.

Rogue leva hâtivement la main de son bras et fixa Joyce droit dans les yeux. Il avait remarqué son trouble. Ce geste apparemment anodin du professeur avait plus que mis la puce à l'oreille de Joyce : elle avait compris. Et il avait compris qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait compris qu'il avait compris qu'elle avait compris (quel bazar !). Joyce eut l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans le passé et toute confiance la quitta. Elle devinait dans les yeux noirs de Rogue qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue et surtout plus que tout : elle avait peur…

C'était une sensation confuse, comme si brusquement elle avait retrouvé quelques lambeaux de mémoire : Elle devait avoir entre 6 et 7 ans, elle était agenouillée dans l'herbe. A quelques mètres : des silhouettes noires, un homme aux Yeux Rouges, un autre aux cheveux noirs et gras. C'est lui ! Il l'a, il a… Il m'a… Les mains de l'enfant ruissellent de sang…

- J-Je vous laisse, bredouilla Joyce en chassant ce cauchemar, au revoir…

Rogue se leva subitement :

- Attendez Happer !

Mais elle était sortie et il l'entendit partir en courant. Il frappa son bureau en émettant un « merde ! » retentissant.


	10. Chapitre 7 : Sa Seigneurie Madurei

**Disclaimer **_: Seigneur Dieu ! Mais puisque je vous dis que le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling ! Schroumph alors !_

**Chapitre 7/ Sa seigneurie Madurei.**

_Chanson :_

- _Qui a tué le rouge-gorge ?_

- _Moi, dit le moineau. Avec mon arc et mes flèches j'ai tué le rouge-gorge…_

- _Qui a recueilli son sang ?_

- _Moi, dit le poisson. Dans mon petit plat j'ai recueilli son sang…_

- _Qui portera le deuil ?_

- _Moi, dit la colombe. Je pleure par amour, je porterai le deuil…_

_C'est la voix d'une petite fille, d'une toute petite fille…_

- _Moi, dit le Mangemort, je suis rempli de haine, j'ai tué le rouge-gorge…_

_C'est la voix d'un Severus, d'un Severus Rogue…_

* * *

Joyce faisait décidemment des cauchemars de plus en plus étranges… Elle n'avait pas eu potion le lendemain, ce qui lui permit de souffler : Rogue avait compris qu'elle avait compris (Ouais bon, ça va pas recommencer !) qu'il y avait peut-être une drôle de marque sur son bras et elle avait d'autant plus besoin de faire le point…

En marchant au hasard dans les couloirs, elle repassa en mémoire tous les évènements de ces derniers mois et décréta finalement que Rogue ne pouvait faire parti de ces Mangemorts… Elle se souvenait vaguement que, le soir où il avait reçu l'Avada Kedavra deux fois, il avait fait allusion à de l'espionnage. C'était ça ! Il espionnait les Mangemorts pour le compte de Dumbledore. « Logique, non ? » se dit-elle. Enfin, il pouvait très bien faire l'inverse, c'est à dire espionner Dumbledore pour des Mangemorts, c'était tout aussi logique… Elle s'énervait toute seule : lui faisait-elle confiance oui ou non ? Oui, donc ce genre de doutes ne devaient pas avoir de suite. Et puis si elle avait pris peur c'était à cause de son regard. Un regard où la haine se mêlait à la gêne. Les deux allaient de mise, elle n'aurait pas du lui montrer qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

Une petite claque sur la tête la dépêtra de ses mornes idées. Malefoy la distança entouré de ses deux gardes du corps. Quelqu'un d'autre prit son bras :

- Encore en train de rêvasser ! Râla Malicia. Tu vas au hall d'entrée ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal va arriver. Regarde comment Malefoy se laque les cheveux : à ce qu'il paraît, ce serait un canon… d'ailleurs Shun nous a déjà devancé…

- Qu'est-il arrivé à notre prof actuel ?

- Tu ne sais pas ! Il a gagné un an de vacances au Bahamas avec Sorcière-hebdo.

Joyce se laissa entraînée. Tous les professeurs étaient réunis dans le hall d'entrée, tous… Elle évita le regard de Rogue qui lui était trop pesant pour le moment.

- La gueule qu'il fait ! S'étonna Shun qu'elles avaient retrouvé, c'est sûrement parce que le poste lui a encore échappé…

- Entrez, professeur Madurei, dit galamment Dumbledore.

Que Rogue enlève subitement son masque et lui annonce qu'il venait de la planète Sxor pour aliéner l'humanité toute entière n'aurait pas eu cet effet-là sur Joyce : elle se glaça totalement.

Une superbe brune apparut sur le seuil, ses cheveux denses et raides étaient ramenés dans une queue de cheval lisse et soyeuse qui descendait jusqu'à ses hanches admirablement bien dessinées. Elle semblait jeune, très jeune pour un professeur, à peine la vingtaine mais elle paraissait pourtant incroyablement mûre. Elle portait une jupe en cuir moulante s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, dessous des bas totalement opaques dessinaient de superbes jambes. Une longue cape de cuir tombait avec grâce jusqu'à ses chevilles. Une autre cape, plus petite, la surmontait pour recouvrir la partie supérieure de son corps. Le tout était totalement noir.

- Bonjour à tous, énonça-t-elle d'une voix glaciale et veloutée.

Autant dire que tout ce qu'il y avait de jeunes et de masculins resta hébété. Le visage de la jeune femme était imprégné d'une grande beauté dotée d'un petit air gothique. Ses yeux verts sombres scrutèrent intensément l'assistance :

- Joyce !

La jeune fille tressaillit.

- Avance !

Ses jambes la portèrent au devant du nouveau professeur.

- Quel accueil tu me fais mon enfant ! Aurait-ce un rapport avec ceci ?

Joyce aurait voulu crier de toutes ses forces : « Non ! Mais tu as l'air trop en colère ! » Cependant elle arbora une mine défaite à la vue de l'objet que tenait Madurei : une boule de cristal fêlée…

- Tu sais ce qu'est cela, Joyce ?

Toute l'assemblée présente s'enfouit dans le plus profond silence, ne comprenant rien. Dumbledore paraissait amusé et adressait à ses collègues un œil entendu.

- C'est la boule de cristal que je t'avais gracieusement _prêté_. C'est ce que tu m'as jeté à la figure quand j'ai essayé de te parler à Londres !

« Non ! » Pensa Joyce, « c'était elle qui m'avait attrapée ! Mais que je suis… »

- Attends Rei ! Je vais t'expliquer !

- Silence ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer !

Rei l'avait empoignée pour la soulever (le haut de la tête de Joyce ne parvenait même pas à hauteur de ses épaules !) et lui lança un terrible regard via ses prunelles furibondes :

- Nous réglerons ça plus tard, fais-moi confiance ! Je vois que mes cadeaux ont une grande importance à tes petits yeux impies ! J'espère que tu as pris un plus grand soin de mes _cartes_.

- On les a brûlées dans la forêt, soupira Korée.

Sursaut général suivi de « comment ! » et de « quoi ! » outrés...

- Je disais « on sait plus où on les a fourrées ! » Se rattrapa la fillette.

Si les iris de Rei étaient source de mort, Joyce rejoindrait déjà les mânes de son père.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Macgonagall en faisant signe vers Joyce, vous vous connaissez ?

- Ha oui, pardonnez-moi, reprit calmement Rei en lâchant la jeune fille, je suis la sœur de cette…

Comme elle ne pouvait pas dire « chose », elle acheva par :

- … demoiselle.

Joyce fusilla Korée du regard en élargissant bien ses yeux pâles d'un air de dire : « Depuis quand t'es là toi ? T'as failli tout foutre en l'air ! »

Dumbledore présenta les professeurs un par un. Ayant achevé par Rogue (sans toutefois dire son prénom), Rei s'approcha du maître des potions.

- Séverus, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré autrefois mais je ne pense pas que vous vous en souveniez, une _mémoire courte_ est parfois un outil _salutaire_.

- Si j'avais rencontré une femme aussi impétueuse, je m'en serai souvenu. Répondit-il avec aigreur.

- Il faut croire qu'à cette époque vous étiez des plus troublés…

- Il faut croire que vous ne m'aviez pas laissé un souvenir digne d'être retenu.

Rei fronça les sourcils :

- J'aurai à vous parler, dès ce soir.

- Mon bureau est vôtre, dit-il mais l'inflexion de sa voix signifiait tout autre.

Macgonagall convia la nouvelle venue à la suivre dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Joyce tenta de s'éloigner discrètement :

- Joyce ! Cria Rei une dernière fois, tu viendras aussi.

Un petit sigh ! se fraya un chemin dans la gorge de la jeune fille.

* * *

Pendant tout le repas, Joyce dut répondre aux accusations de Shun qui la blâmait pour ne pas lui avoir présenté sa sœur plus tôt. Malicia, quant à elle, était plutôt angoissée : « elle a l'air vachement sévère : c'est un Rogue plus sexy et plus méchant ! » Joyce ne savait que répondre, sa sœur avait un tempérament de feu et était très étrange. Elle changeait d'humeur comme de chemise.

- Enfin, soupira-t-elle au souvenir du regard éperdu de Draco sur sa grande sœur, j'espère qu'elle brisera le cœur de Malefoy.

- A ce propos, dit Shun d'un ton minaudant, tu pourrais peut-être m'arranger le coup…

- Ce ne serait pas te rendre service, avoua Joyce dans un rictus.

Shun s'accouda pour se laisser tomber dans une rêverie :

- C'est vrai qu'une belle femme comme elle doit déjà être prise…

Joyce se rembrunit, beaucoup de souvenirs lui avaient échappé mais elle était sure de cette vérité : Non, Madurei n'était pas prise, il n'y avait jamais eu d'homme dans sa vie et il n'y en aurait sans doute jamais. Mais cela se plaçait au-delà du plan amoureux : Rei n'avait aucun ami. Joyce la savait seulement obsédée par une sinistre vengeance et par une haine sans pareille qu'elle vouait à un homme nommé « Tom Jédusor ».

* * *

Joyce dut se rendre seule au cachot : Korée détestait Rei… Elle s'en méfiait comme de la peste. De l'autre côté, Rei la méprisait presque autant.

La jeune fille se demanda bien ce qu'elle allait faire : elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'excuser auprès de Rogue mais le faire juste avant que sa sœur n'arrive sentirait l'hypocrisie. « J'essaierai de lui parler plus tard… » Se dit-elle pour se redonner du courage. De toute façon, Rei l'attendait déjà au beau milieu du couloir en croisant les bras, à seulement quelques mètres du bureau de Rogue. Sans rien dire, elle se dirigea vers la porte, frappa, ouvrit et fit entrer Joyce avant de refermer la porte.

- Sachez, maugréa Rogue qui les attendait, que je ne tolérerai plus que vous m'agressiez ainsi devant tout le monde !

- Je n'ai pas de menaces à recevoir d'un homme comme vous. (et se tournant brusquement vers sa sœur) C'est à _ça _que tu fais confiance, Joyce ?

- PARDON ? Rugit-il, je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous dîtes ! Votre jeunesse n'excuse pas tout.

Joyce s'éloigna, en proie à une honte extrême et se plaça derrière Rei pour faire des signes à Rogue : elle lui montrait son gant et lui faisait de grands « non » avec la tête, « Ne dîtes pas que vous l'avez vue ! »

- Je suis au courant Joyce, soupira Rei en furie, ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher ! Korée m'a tout racontée !

- Mais… Mais…

Korée ? Korée qui ne pouvait pas voir Rei en peinture !

- Je suppose que vous devriez être content de voir de tels symboles sur un autre corps que le vôtre ! Hurla Rei à la pensée que Rogue avait vu le tatouage de sa petite sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! S'insurgea Rogue, comme si je pouvais me réjouir de trouver des marques aussi maléfiques sur une gamine !

- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez embobiné ma sœur mais le petit jeu est fini. Contentez-vous de lui faire cours !

- Il n'a rien fait ! Intervint Joyce, coupant ainsi Rogue qui s'apprêtait à répliquer dans un nuage de postillons. Tu ne peux pas juger les gens aux premiers regards !

- Je n'en suis pas aux premiers regards sur lui !

- Allez-y ! Je vous en prie, dit Rogue de sa voix la plus venimeuse, exprimez le fond de votre pensée ! Je saurai enfin de quoi vous m'accusez…

- Espèce de Man…

- Arrête ! Beugla Joyce en agrippant férocement sa grande sœur.

Rei la gifla avec violence. La jeune fille bondit instinctivement dans les bras de Rogue. Rei tenta de l'attraper, mais le professeur s'interposa :

- Vous êtes dans MON bureau ici, et vous ferez ce que je dis ! Laissez-la tranquille !

Elle sembla se radoucir mais ce n'était qu'une façade :

- Bien, Joyce, tu as choisi ton camp, tant pis…

Elle pivota sur ses talons et sortit en dégageant dédaigneusement sa cape en arrière.

Un court moment de silence suivit le claquement de la porte…

- … J'ai encore tiré le bon numéro, soupira Joyce.

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle appuyait son front contre le buste de Rogue, elle recula en rougissant.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en se tordant les doigts, je ne comprend pas qu'elle réagisse de cette façon… D'habitude… Non, en fait, elle est toujours comme ça… Elle accuse facilement le monde sans fondement.

Elle appuya fortement sur le « sans fondement »… Elle ne savait pas s'il avait réellement la Marque des ténèbres au bras et _ne voulait pas _le savoir.

Rogue s'assit à son bureau, tout était redevenu normal à priori. « C'est peut-être parce que j'ai pris sa défense » songea Joyce, « ça vaut mieux qu'un millier d'excuses… »

- Vous sauriez, demanda-t-il, où votre furie de sœur m'a connue ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

- Aucune idée, nous n'avons pas été élevées ensemble.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il souhaitait l'entretenir sur un autre sujet mais il y renonça. « Quel type secret » pensa-t-elle découragée.

* * *

Ficelée comme un saucisson, geignant sur la moquette pleine d'acariens, Korée demeurait soumise sous le poids de Joyce :

- Tu as écris une lettre à Rei pour l'avertir ! (depuis quand tu sais écrire en plus ?)

- Je craignais pour toi ! (Depuis toujours ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?)

Il y eut un petit craquement, Joyce se décida enfin à se lever…

- Oui, continua Korée, Rei est peut-être uneXXXXXXX mais je me méfie de Rogue…

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez tous ?

- Ben rien, c'est juste que c'est un prof et qu'un prof c'est l'ennemi des élèves.

Joyce se radoucit : ainsi les propos de Korée se plaçaient sur un tout autre terrain que ceux de Rei.

- Sinon à part ça ?

- Il est vachement désagréable ! Il te donne toujours des punitions en plus.

La jeune fille secoua fermement la tête : décidément, Korée n'avait rien compris.

* * *

- Allez ! Pas de favoritisme Joyce, donne-moi les quatre sorts qui peuvent repousser un silène … Pas de réponse ? Tu m'en feras 6 rouleaux pour demain !

« Mon Dieu ! » S'écria Joyce à l'intérieur de sa tête martelée par le désespoir. « C'est une Rogue au féminin, et qui me tutoie en plus… »

Le cours de Rei avait démarré en trombe. Etait-ce la crainte de paraître partiale ou une brusque colère ? Elle passait son temps à agresser sa petite sœur avec des questions plus précises les unes que les autres. Les autres élèves ne disaient rien : leur professeur se montrait plutôt indulgente avec eux mais ils se rendaient compte qu'il ne fallait pas chercher les ennuis.

Rei n'en manquait pas une pour la reprendre. Mais Joyce hésitait à lui répondre. Il y avait un terrible malentendu entre elles. Une ambiguïté qui allait au-delà des Mangemorts, de l'Homme Aux Yeux Rouges : quelque chose qui ne les regardait que _elles_ trois, les trois sœurs survivantes.

« - Joyce, Néréis, savez-vous où est Salana ? » Avait demandé la jeune Madurei il y a fort longtemps.

Joyce ferma les yeux : « j'aurais du » pensa-t-elle, « lui dire la vérité… Salana, à cause de moi est… En fait, c'est moi… Je l'ai… »

- …Tuée !

L'adolescente poussa un cri terrifié, comme un voleur pris dans le sac. Elle fit volte-face et tomba presque de soulagement : deux poufsouffles de première année se disputait activement :

- Mais puisque je te le dis, ton hibou a encore failli **tuer **ma grenouille !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je le laisse toujours avec ceux de l'école !

Joyce n'attendit pas davantage et se précipita vers son prochain cours. De même que la culpabilité la rongeait, elle était submergée par l'incertitude : Rei était-elle au courant de la nature exact de « l'incident » qui avait coûté la vie à sa sœur jumelle ? Il ne fallait plus attendre, Joyce devait la tester. Quitte à en souffrir, il lui fallait savoir ce que Rei pensait…

- Tu as ton air des jours sombres, dit Malicia qui venait de la rejoindre, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, mentit Joyce, rien…

* * *

Dans ses appartements Rei relisait les cours qu'elle avait préparés pour le lendemain et supprimait ce qui lui semblait trop subtil ou trop dur pour ses élèves. Un miroir se dressait à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'ombre de son reflet retint son attention : sa propre attitude la dégoûtait. Elle pensait pouvoir se contenir, n'être qu'un amas de tendresse fraternelle mais à peine eut-elle aperçu sa petite sœur parmi la foule que la haine la plus vive devint vengeance froide. Et elle s'en était prise à cet homme, à Rogue, sans aucune raison…

Elle soupira. Des excuses ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'était pas son genre. L'horloge lui indiqua alors qu'il était temps de dîner. Elle arrangea ses dossiers et sortit.

En rentrant dans la grande salle par le côté professeur, elle aperçut sa sœur dans le fond en train de se tordre nerveusement sur sa chaise. Cette vision lui fit instantanément pitié mais elle tourna la tête avec dédain. Elle s'assit entre Macgonagall et le professeur Chourave. Rogue, qui était à gauche de la directrice de Gryffondor la toisa glacialement. Rei fit miroiter ses yeux d'une étrange façon.

- Ne faites pas attention à ce vieux grincheux, chuchota Chourave, il veut votre poste depuis toujours.

- Je vois, répondit Rei, dur dur d'être systématiquement recalé.

Rogue, ayant entendu, se saisit tranquillement de son verre :

- Après la crise d'hystérie, on joue la carte de l'attaque frontale ? Hé bien, Madurei, vous tombez bien bas si vous pensez que je peux me vexer après les remarques désobligeantes de quelqu'un qui sort à peine de l'enfance.

- Qui parle de vous vexer ? Mes paroles ne recèlent aucunes arrières pensées, Rogue. Tout égocentrisme mis à part, ne vous imaginez surtout pas être le cœur des réjouissances.

- Difficile de ne pas se sentir concerné quand on est quasiment montré du doigt (ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Chourave qui rougit en baissant la tête.)

Dumbledore abattit joyeusement sa chope sur la table :

- Allons ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on fête l'arrivée d'un nouveau collègue ! Je vous en prie Melle Madurei, parlez-nous de vous…

- Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire, fit-elle laconiquement.

Rogue promena son regard sur la salle. Il remarqua Joyce qui fixait sa sœur intensément. Korée lui tapa l'épaule, la jeune fille le regarda puis se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette.

- Comment se fait-il, prononça Rogue à l'adresse de Rei, que vous n'ayez pas le même nom de famille que votre sœur ?

Les iris verts l'arpentèrent en silence. Les autres professeurs parurent soudainement intéressés. Enfin Rei se remit à parler, mais sa voix s'était faite lointaine et faible, comme si elle craignait de réveiller un mort :

- Notre vrai nom est devenu un sujet d'opprobre éternel. Sale et répugnant à l'oreille, nous le prononçons le moins possible. Mais il fallait bien un nom pour inscrire Joyce sur les registres de Poudlard. J'ai choisi « Happer » au hasard. Quant à moi, « Madurei » est en fait mon prénom mais il me tient lieu de patronyme à présent.

L'ambiance était passablement retombée.

- Ne soyez pas si mystérieuse, dit Rogue en réprimant un ricanement, vous n'avez pas affaire à une classe qu'il vous faut effrayer.

- Je pensais seulement qu'en matière de honte vous seriez bien placé pour me comprendre.

Rogue respira sourdement et reprit une gorgée de son verre. Rei était furieuse. Sa colère semblait faire le tour de la table, murant tous ses collègues dans un silence religieux. Dumbledore enroula mélancoliquement ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette : il se doutait bien que ces deux-là allaient cassé l'ambiance…

Mais il redressa bientôt la tête : la petite Joyce Happer s'était levée. Celle-ci s'avança rapidement et s'immobilisa juste devant sa grande sœur.

- Je dois te parler immédiatement, en privé.

Il lui fallait faire vite, sinon elle perdrait courage.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre la fin du repas, Joyce ? Répondit Rei avec agacement.

« Après » ce serait trop tard, elle n'oserait plus.

- Non ! Maintenant.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à parler ici.

Bingo ! Rei savait que sa sœur n'oserait pas discuter devant tout ce monde. Mais une lueur insolite passa dans les yeux bleus de l'adolescente :

- **Dia ti pratteis outôs meta emou !** Cria-t-elle.

Cela voulait dire « Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec moi ? ». Il s'agissait de leur langue maternelle. (Pour les connaisseurs, j'ai utilisé le grec ancien). Lesquelquesélèves qui étaient les plus proches se turent.

- **Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Joyce !** Répondit Rei dans leur langue.

La jeune fille gonfla les joues et reprit en criant :

- **Pourquoi m'avoir caché la mort de notre père !**

- **Je ne pensais pas que cela t'aurait autant intéressée. En outre, ne le haïssais-tu pas ? **

- **Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! TOI, Tu le haïssais ! Mais moi, je... Je…**

- **Tu préfères laisser les autres faire le travail à ta place… Que ce soit de haïr ou de frapper, tu as peur de te salir !**

- **Que veux-tu dire, tu n'as quand même pas tué notre père !**

- **Bien sûr que non ! Idiote ! Mais je dois admettre que sa mort m'a soulagée. Enfin ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu ne te souviens plus ce qu'il avait promis à celui qui a les yeux rouges ? **

Rei se rendit alors compte que le teint de ses collègues avait viré du blanc au lait caillé. Ils n'avaient rien compris, bien entendu, mais le ton de leur voix en avait dit long. En effet, elles avaient passé leur temps à hurler et ces mots étrangers ajoutés à leurs échos avaient formé une véritable cacophonie. Elle quitta sa chaise :

- Allons poursuivre cette discussion ailleurs, suis-moi.

* * *

- Ce ne va pas d'hurler comme ça devant tout le monde ? Grogna Rei en fermant la porte de son bureau.

- Toi aussi tu criais, s'indigna Joyce. Et tu as oublié que je savais lire sur les lèvres. Je sais ce que tu leurs as dit peu avant : « un sujet de honte éternelle… »

- C'était le seul moyen pour leur faire passer l'envie de m'interroger. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas tellement envie d'inventer un nouveau mensonge.

Rei repensa avec satisfaction au visage défait de ses consœurs. « Ben voyons, » songea Joyce, « après ce sera moi la petite créature immature. »

- Bon, où en étions-nous ? Murmura la jeune femme.

- Nulle part, dit sa sœur atterrée.

Elle voulut sortir mais Rei la retint par le bras :

- Je n'ai pas voulu te faire souffrir. Je suis revenue pour te sauver, j'espère que tu l'as bien compris.

- Me sauver de quoi ?

- La question n'est pas de savoir « de quoi » mais « de qui ». Il plane autour de nous. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il est vivant : essaie de t'en souvenir !

- Qui est vivant ? Qui ?

- Lui.

- Lui ?

- Oui.

* * *

Souvenir… Une pièce qui est noire. Un homme se trouve au milieu. Deux enfants sont enlacées, glacées de terreur : l'une a les cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus sans pupille, l'autre porte un voile. Quelques servantes au visage caché se tiennent prostrées contre les murs :

- Votre propre fille, Seigneur ! Nous vous en supplions ! Maître ! Maître Frédéric !

- La ferme ! Madurei a choisi ! Elle va mourir. Tuez ! Tuez-la ! Ne la laissez pas sortir ! Elle ne quittera pas cette contrée vivante ! Je ne veux pas provoquer la colère de Jédusor !

L'enfant aux yeux bleus se lève et accourt au milieu de la salle :

- L'Homme Aux Yeux Rouges est MORT, père ! Et vous seul en doutez !

Elle avait hurlé cela en tendant deux mains pleines d'espoir…

- Il n'est pas mort, dit l'enfant voilé.

- Que dis-tu, Néréis ? Râla Frédéric avec haine.

- Il n'est pas mort, il reviendra… continua l'enfant voilée dite Néréis, Il n'y aura pas de pardon pour nous, père ! Nous sommes restés sourds aux lamentations des condamnés… Ils se vengeront tous ! Ses partisans et ceux qui le haïssent ! C'est ce qui arrive quand on joue sur les deux tableaux !

L'homme s'approche, son propre père… Il enlève sa ceinture de cuir, la dresse en l'air, il va la frapper, il va la… La fille aux yeux bleus crie, Néréis recule…

* * *

- Joyce !

Rei l'avait prise par les épaules.

- Ca va aller, souffla Joyce en se dégageant, c'était juste un mauvais souvenir…

Et elle sortit sans rien ajouter : elle ne parlerait pas de Salana… Elle n'avait jamais le courage de parler de Salana.

Rei se rembrunit. Quoi qu'elle puisse faire la situation empirerait…


	11. Chapitre 8 : Laissez passer Caïn !

**Disclaimer **_Tout le monde du petit Potter appartient à Rowling et à elle seule..._

**Chapitre 8/ Laisser passer Caïn !**

« Vieillissant, rejeté par la mort comme indigne,

Tremblant sous la nuit noire, affreux sous le ciel bleu….-

Peuples, écartez-vous ! cet homme porte un signe ;

Laissez passer Caïn ! il appartient à Dieu. »

Tels furent les mots ébauchés sur un mur de Poudlard à l'encre noire. A l'endroit exact où il y a quelques années Ginny Weasley avait tracé le message de la chambre des secrets.

Certains professeurs y virent une provocation pure et simple.

- Vous êtes sûrs de n'y être pour rien, Headcliff ? Demanda Rogue sans grande conviction.

- Non, monsieur.

Son regard se posa sur l'adolescent en face de lui. Mince, grand, cheveux noirs, prunelles grises, flegmatique : la personnification de l'ennui.

- Le nom Caïn, dit l'élève les yeux mi-clos, auraient pu être utilisé par n'importe qui.

- Je sais, à condition bien sûr de connaître la religion moldue, rétorqua Rogue, mais l'écriture ressemble à la vôtre.

- Cependant ce n'est pas la mienne.

Le maître des potions ne le retint pas davantage : Headcliff était à Serpentard. En outre, il appréciait bien cette formule : « écartez-vous ! Cet homme porte un signe… » Dans la genèse, il est dit que Yahvé marqua Caïn, le premier assassin de l'histoire de l'humanité, d'un signe afin que les autres hommes n'essaient pas de venger Abel…

_Cet homme porte un signe, il appartient à Dieu. _

Et il se malaxa le bras gauche…

* * *

- Comment s'est passée ton entrevue avec Rei ? Demanda Korée.

Joyce se resservit une part de gâteau en grognant. Malicia lisait tranquillement son courrier en se grattant la nuque.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru, dit Shun, qu'une femme aussi belle puisse être aussi colérique. Vous nous avez fait peur, hier !

- Joyce, intervint Malicia, tu ne devrais pas autant mangé à ton petit-déjeuner !

- J'ai besoin de me passer les nerfs sur quelques choses. Et ce pudding devra s'y faire ! Il sera l'objet de mon courroux.

Malicia leva les yeux au plafond de désespoir. La porte s'ouvrit et elle vit passer Headcliff qui allait s'asseoir seul à la table des Serpentards.

- Déjà de retour ? S'indigna-t-elle, si c'était un Gryffondor qui avait marqué ça, il aurait reçu un savon de la part de tous les profs !

- De quoi tu parles ? soupira Joyce en enfonçant son couteau dans la pâte tendre qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévorer.

- Du mot tracé sur le mur ! C'est lui qui l'a tracé, ça ne peut-être que lui.

Shun reposa sa cuillère :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'appelle Caïn que c'est lui…

- Il est tellement bizarre ! Depuis le début qu'il est dans notre classe, il n'a jamais…

- Dans notre classe ? S'étonna Joyce en se réveillant soudainement.

Korée lui donna un coup de tête :

- Dans quel monde vis-tu ? Ma pauvre fille ! Il était même dans le club de potion, c'était le seul serpentard !

Joyce tenta d'apercevoir le jeune homme mais il était déjà dos tourné.

- Mince, avoua-t-elle, j'ai pas encore retenu la moitié des noms de la classe.

- Il est temps de s'y mettre, gronda Shun… Comment je m'appelle, moi ?

Joyce se resservit une part de gâteau sans rien dire.

* * *

- Qui peut me dire ce qu'est une néréide ? Demanda le professeur Madurei sous une sérénité feinte.

La classe était silencieuse, Joyce faisait semblant d'écrire pour ne pas être interrogée.

« Bon sang » se dit Rei, « je serai avec les 5ièmes années, Hermione Granger aurait déjà répondu, avant même que je pose la question. »

- Joyce, tu as bien une petite idée ?

Et pour cause. La jeune fille se souvint du jour où Ollivanders l'avait chassée de son magasin. « Que je ne vous revois plus jamais, néréide ! »

- Contrairement aux sirènes qui possèdent une queue de poissons, expliqua-t-elle, les néréides correspondent à la vision que les anciens en avaient plus généralement dans l'antiquité : c'est à dire qu'elles ont des ailes. Ce sont des anges des mers en quelque sorte.

Les autres élèves eurent le souffle coupé : Joyce qui fait une réponse juste ?

- Très bien, marmonna Rei.

Elle tournait le dos et s'apprêtait à poursuivre quand Joyce tendit une main furieuse :

- T'as oublié mes points !

- Tu veux que je t'en enlève ? Répliqua furieusement sa grande sœur, pas de familiarité entre nous.

- Mais tu me tutoies !

- Silence !

Rei prit une profonde inspiration :

- 10 points pour Gryffondor, grâce à ta formidable réponse. Et 20 points en moins pour ton insolence. Alors, heureuse ?

Les gryffondors, et surtout Malicia, bourdonnèrent de rage à l'endroit de Joyce, celle-ci s'accouda sur sa table d'un air plaintif.

- Continuons, déclara Rei en faisant quelques pas appuyés, maintenant qui peut me parler des naïades ?

Et il y eut un nouveau silence. « On se croirait dans une Eglise… Ou mieux, dans un cimetière… » Râla-t-elle in petto.

- Headcliff ! Diffusez vos lumières !

Une tête brune émergea du fond de la classe, Caïn se gratta rêveusement le menton et s'adressa d'une voix furtive à son professeur :

- Les naïades possèdent une longue et profilée queue non pas de poisson mais de serpent. Leurs mains sont excessivement larges, leurs doigts acérés et leurs canines proéminentes. La couleur de leur peau s'étend sur une palette allant du vert au bleu. En raison de leur aspect peu humain, elles sont moins sociales que les néréides ou les sirènes.

- Excellent, et quels sont leurs pouvoirs ?

- Les trois espèces possèdent un chant envoûtant mais elles ne s'en servent pas de la même façon.

- N'en dîtes pas plus, Headcliff, inutile de mâcher le travail de vos camarades. Joyce, cite un pouvoir spécial de la néréide.

Joyce déglutit, ses coudes s'écartèrent et sa tête heurta la table :

- Heu… _Nous _avons quoi déjà comme pourvoir ? gémit-elle.

Rei parut légèrement surprise mais elle se reprit rapidement :

- Mademoiselle se prend pour un ange des mers maintenant ? Il y aurait pourtant encore beaucoup de travail !

Les serpentards ricanèrent, sauf Caïn qui était reparti dans ses pensées.

- A défaut d'une réponse cohérente, Joyce, dis au moins une autre particularité de cette espèce.

L'adolescente réfléchit quelques secondes :

- Les yeux de la néréide sont comme autant de miroirs, ils ne reflètent que ce qu'ils peuvent voir.

- De la poésie, maintenant ! Conclut le professeur, exaspérée.

Juste avant de quitter la classe, Joyce fut retenue par sa grande sœur qui lui susurra d'une voix menaçante :

- Je ne t'aurai jamais cru si stupide ! « Quel pouvoir NOUS avons ? » ! Encore une bourde comme celle-là et je t'étripe !

* * *

« C'est pas ma faute en plus ! » songeait Joyce avec amertume, « qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aussi à me harceler avec ses questions sur les néréides ! Il est plus que gênant ce chapitre ! Elle aurait du le sauter. » Sans y prendre garde, elle s'était faite distancer par sa classe depuis longtemps. Mais comme elle passait devant le mur où le poème était inscrit, elle décréta qu'elle avait bien cinq minutes à perdre. Elle sortit donc sa plume, déroula un parchemin et se mit à écrire maladroitement sans appui. Elle aimait collectionner les vers moldues. Pour elle, c'était ainsi que ces êtres sans pouvoir comblaient le manque de magie de leur vie.

_Cet homme porte un signe… _Elle pensa instinctivement à la Marque des ténèbres, combien il devait être lourd de porter un tel fardeau. A mesure que le temps passé, elle était de plus en plus persuadée que Rogue faisait bien l'espion pour Dumbledore. Mais comment à la base avait-il pu faire partie de ces Mangemorts ? Elle frissonna : il avait du forcément être l'auteur de crimes… abominables… _Il appartient à Dieu_… Nul ne pourra à présent sauver son âme, il est seul, à jamais. Assurément, ce poème était magnifique…

- Mais qui l'a écrit ? marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en achevant de le recopier.

Quelques cheveux noirs se mêlèrent aux siens, elle aperçut un œil gris :

- Victor Hugo… Dit Headcliff dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le serpentard (enfin façon de parler, le jeune homme faisait presque une tête de plus qu'elle) :

- Victor Hugo, répéta-t-il, « les châtiments »…

- M-Merci, bafouilla-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas…

Il posa ses yeux vitreux sur le mur et contempla longuement l'inscription. « Bon » se dit Joyce, « je devrais en profiter pour m'éclipser… »

- Je savais que vous aimiez la poésie, reprit Headcliff d'un ton rêveur, alors j'en ai lu, longtemps, longuement… Et j'ai trouvé ce poème… Il m'a… amusé…

« Je psychote ou il m'a vouvoyée ? »

- Il vous a fait pensé à Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix s'était brutalement durcie.

- Baaah… Heu…

- Moi, continua-t-il sur un ton agressif, il m'a fait penser à vous.

Joyce devint totalement silencieuse. Ce garçon la mettait mal à l'aise, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa personne même.

- Des gens sont morts pour et _par_ vous. Et vous, vous menez une vie paisible ici ? Je trouve ça… intolérable…

Elle se plaqua contre le mur en laissant entrouverte une bouche horrifiée. Caïn la regarda, ses yeux brûlant d'immensité. Il empoigna sa main gantée et la brandit en l'air comme un trophée :

- Vous aussi, vous portez un signe.

En toute réponse, Joyce lui balança sa main libre à la figure. Il recula en frictionnant sa joue rougie. La jeune fille prit les jambes à son cou sans demander son reste. « Comment, comment le sait-il ? » s'angoissait-elle, « qui est ce mec ! »

Elle avait mal choisi son jour pour être en retard : le cours suivant était celui de Rogue. Et elle avait oublié un autre détail : ce cours là était en commun avec les serpentards.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur ! Haleta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Caïn apparut derrière elle (ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête de linotte), tout aussi essoufflé.

- Encore en retard ! S'exclama le professeur, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Passez devant… tous les deux !

Il indiqua le bureau devant le sien. Joyce pâlit en remarquant au passage que Rogue n'avait pas ôté de point à Serpentard… Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à côté d'Headcliff mais celui-ci la poussa violemment en avant. Elle trottina jusqu'à sa chaise en silence.

- Tu as vu ça, murmura Malicia à l'oreille de Shun, c'est la première fois que je vois Headcliff… en colère.

Joyce était encore sous le choc et fut d'autant plus déconcertée que Caïn avait déjà retrouvé tout son calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

- D'où viens-tu ?

Il coupa ses racines de Mandragore avec une attention particulière.

« C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ? » Songea-t-elle. Il était devenu silencieux comme un mort… Comment savait-il qu'elle aimait la poésie ? Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le dire à qui que ce soit : ses devoirs lui prenaient tellement de temps, cela faisait belle lurette qu'elle n'avait lu un bon recueil. Et pour son tatouage sur la main ? Seul Rogue et Rei étaient au courant. Rei… Rei savait qu'elle aimait la poésie. Et elle avait interrogé Caïn sur les naïades comme si elle se doutait qu'il allait bien répondre… Rei ! Elle le connaissait ! Elle connaissait Caïn.

- L'enfoirée ! Gronda lourdement Joyce en écrasant ses insectes.

* * *

Rogue s'était retourné, chacun se retint de respirer jusque dans les moindres fibres de son corps. Cependant le professeur se contenta d'un glacial mais pas moins cruel : « dehors… »

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je parlais de ma sœur !

Joyce avait patiemment attendu Rogue à la sortie de son cours et tentait vainement de se justifier.

- Mais je n'en doute pas ! Marmonna-t-il, mais la prochaine fois, choisissez un autre cours pour épancher votre petit cœur oppressé !

Elle arbora une mine déconfite.

- Ne faîtes pas cette tête ! Cela marche peut-être avec mes collègues mais pas avec moi. Ecoutez, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Vos histoires et votre sœur ne sont pas mes affaires !

- L'autre chat, c'est Potter… (la fille jalouse)

L'envie de faire quelques infractions aux règlements pour attirer à nouveau son attention se glissait en elle. Mais elle secoua vigoureusement la tête : quelle idée !

- Si j'avais le choix, dit Rogue avec la ferme intention de la faire taire, j'occuperais mon temps à des tâches moins ingrates. Sur ce, bon vent !

Avec surprise, Joyce le trouva un peu familier. C'était peut-être bon signe. Il n'essayait même plus de soigner son langage quand il s'adressait à elle.

* * *

Shun était véritablement excédé, cela faisait une bonne heure que Joyce l'assaillait de questions tournant autour de ce Caïn.

- Il était arrivé en début d'année, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois, mais il a toujours été très discret. Largement plus discret que toi. Personne n'y fait attention à présent. En plus, il est à serpentard alors…

Elle se sentit un peu piqué : « j'aurais du y être aussi, mon gars… »

Ils repassèrent devant le poème que Rusard essayait inutilement de faire disparaître. Une silhouette sombre apparut à la croisée d'un couloir puis se faufila dans la pénombre.

- Je te laisse, souffla Joyce à son ami.

- Malicia nous attend !

- Je sais, va la rejoindre, je viendrai plus tard.

Elle avait aperçu Caïn. Elle n'en doutait pas. Un air frais accompagnait sa présence. Il marchait à contre-jour, d'un pas languissant, elle fut stupéfaite de trouver des éclats sélénites dans sa chevelure sombre. Un papier tomba de sa poche en émettant un petit bruissement. Joyce bondit littéralement dessus à la manière d'un fauve. Caïn avait déjà déserté les lieux.

Elle lut avec une curiosité fébrile : c'était écrit dans sa langue natale !

* * *

- Ce drôle d'oiseau vient de _chez moi_ ! dit-elle à ses deux amis en agitant le bout de papier.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était vide. Korée grignotait des biscuits en répandant des miettes dans les cheveux de Joyce.

- Vraiment ? dit Malicia, c'est peut-être un de tes amis d'enfance.

- Je n'en ai pas, assura Joyce, mon père ne me laissait pas sortir. Rei a du lui parler de moi…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte dans ce mot ? S'enquit Shun en regardant avec dégoût les débris que la fillette-lapin laissait choir.

Joyce racla sa gorge et commença à lire :

« Programme du jour en cas d'oubli :

1/ Ecrire le poème.

2/ Observer _sa_ réaction.

3/ _Lui_ parler.

4/ Se rendre devant le portrait d'Atropos, ce soir à minuit.»

- Zarb ce mec, firent-ils tous les trois à l'unisson.

La petite Joyce décantait à vue d'œil.

- On dirait, dit timidement Malicia, qu'il a fait une fixation sur toi.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais… approuva l'intéressée.

D'un geste magistral, elle se leva et sortit un long morceau de tissu de derrière le fauteuil où elle s'était trouvée assise une seconde plus tôt.

- Pourquoi a-t-il écrit « en cas d'oubli » ? Interrogea Korée.

- Il doit être tête en l'air, râla Shun. Monsieur a besoin de marquer à l'encre bleu ce qu'il doit faire s'il ne veut pas sombrer dans l'amnésie la plus totale…

- On dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas, fit Malicia sur un ton mi-accusateur.

Il détourna la tête en faisant une moue épouvantable.

- Haem ! toussota la « fille portant un signe », vous pourriez prêter un peu plus d'attention à ceci !

Elle agita une fois encore l'étoffe qu'elle tenait serrée dans ses mains.

- A ce bout de drap sale ! s'exclama Shun de mauvaise humeur.

- Ceci, dit Joyce en plissant ses paupières, était il y a encore peu de temps, une tente d'invisibilité.

- Une tente ?

- Oui, une tente. Bon, maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une grande cape. Elle est à Rei, je l'ai coupée en deux.

Korée percuta le tapis en gémissant :

- Elle va te tuer ! D'abord ses cartes, puis sa boule de cristal et maintenant sa tente !

- Ses deux capes, rectifia Joyce. Elle n'en apercevra pas. Je lui ai laissé l'autre moitié… Et puis c'est de sa faute ! J'ai voulu l'interroger sur Caïn tout à l'heure mais elle m'a envoyée promener !

Malicia qui saisit sa tête entre ses mains fut immédiatement imitée par Shun.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? soupira-t-elle, las.

- Le portrait d'Atropos est celui qui garde les appartements de Rogue… Je vais voir ce que Headcliff a à y faire.

- Tu vas te faire prendre !

- C'est bien pour ça que je prends cette « cape » !

Tapant du pied, Joyce avait l'impression d'être incomprise. La lapine planante s'envola à nouveau et fixa le plafond flamboyant :

- Fais-ce que tu veux mais fais-le seule. Je ne t'accompagne pas sur ce coup-là.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? s'insurgea l'autre.

- Ce Caïn te monte un piège, gros comme une maison. Tu crois sincèrement qu'il a des troubles de la mémoire et que ce papier est tombé par hasard ?

La jeune fille replia sa cape, la fourra dans son sac (ce qui le fit presque exploser) et gronda pour elle-même :

- Hé bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Mais elle s'immobilisa brusquement :

- J'ai des pellicules maintenant ? râla-t-elle en grattant les copeaux de gâteau coincés dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Malgré les avertissements de ses amis, elle était finalement sortie. Drapée du voile invisible, ses pieds s'hasardèrent à travers le dédale du château. La nuit était une chose appréciable en soi. Délicate, presque maternelle, son auréole pâle avait paré le ciel pour une sainteté éternelle.

_Regarde Néréis, la marche des Mangemorts ! _

C'était la voix de son père qui immergeait d'un lointain souvenir, elle tournoya sur elle-même, le cœur battant.

_Contemple celui qui trône devant eux : tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une majesté diabolique n'émane pas de lui !_

« Diabolique ! » Pensa Joyce avec une force désespérée, « oui, père, c'est une présence des plus infernales ! Mais regardez ses Yeux ! Ses Yeux ! »

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait raté les cachots d'au moins une bonne cinquantaine de mètre. Elle revint précipitamment sur ses pas et… Bang ! Elle heurta un mur invisible.

Quelques râles sourds, des voix connues. La jeune fille ôta sa cape en geignant :

- Potter !

Ce n'était pas simplement lui, Granger et Ronald l'accompagnaient.

- Que faites-vous ici !

- Qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais ici, Happer, demanda Ron avec une certaine rancœur.

- En quoi ça vous regarde !

- En rien, alors ne te mêle pas de nos affaires non plus, rétorqua Potter qui ôta à son tour sa cape.

Joyce devint écarlate :

- Vous essayez de voler le bureau de Rogue ! Ne mentez pas, vous reveniez des cachots !

(Remarque : elle est plutôt gonflée. Elle ne s'est pas gênée, elle…)

- Pas du tout, déclara Hermione, écoute, on oublie que l'on t'a vue, et tu nous oublies aussi…

- Pas si sûr, souffla une voix glaciale.

Leurs quatre paires d'yeux papillonnèrent de long en large sans distinguer quoi que ce soit. Brusquement, une large cape se souleva entre eux et Rei apparut, ses iris d'émeraude brillants dans la nuit :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Le trio indéfectible se perdit rapidement en tentatives d'explications plus vaines les unes que les autres.

- Que faisiez-vous ! s'impatienta Rei.

- Ouais ! Parfaitement, renchérit Joyce avec un grand sourire, qu'est-ce que vous fout…

- La ferme ! Joyce, la question vaut aussi pour toi !

Les lèvres de Joyce prirent le pli inverse.

- En plus, gronda sa grande sœur, tu as encore pourri mes affaires ! Je vais te…

Mais les clameurs d'une course effrénée s'insinuèrent dans leurs fragiles tympans. Instinctivement, tous se revêtirent de leur cape d'invisibilité.

- Par là ! Professeur Rogue, cria Rusard.

Joyce trembla de la tête au pied en essayant de fuir. Rogue apparut au bout du couloir. Il pointa sa baguette et clama haut et fort :

- Accio Potter !

Tout se passa en une seconde : Potter fut attiré en arrière. Ronald et Granger se retrouvèrent momentanément sans cape mais Joyce, qui était juste à deux pas d'eux les recouvra aussitôt. Potter glissait encore sans pouvoir se retenir à quoi que ce soit. Mais il cogna violemment « quelque chose ». Cette « chose » roula à terre à cause de l'impact et s'immobilisa entre Rogue et le concierge.

- Nous l'avons eu, s'écria Rusard. Nous l'avons eu !

Joyce et ses deux protégés en avaient profité pour fuir.

- Harry, murmurait Hermione, Harry !

Ils entendirent un petit bruit de suffocation :

- Je suis là…

Joyce s'arrêta, un petit air de joie et de peur confondus se lisait sur son visage :

- Mais alors, si tu es là, si on est tous là… _Qui_ ont-ils attrapé ?

* * *

La jeune fille s'empressa de faire transvaser de cape ses deux gêneurs qui repartirent avec Potter. Elle se rapprocha en silence de Rogue, de Rusard, et de leur captive pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle.

Rogue esquissait un sourire de triomphe, comme à chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir coincé Potter. Miss Teigne miaulait avec volupté devant son maître qui gloussait, fier comme un coq.

- Sortez de là ! Dit Rogue d'un air malfaisant, le petit jeu est fini.

Mais pour toute réponse il ne reçut que des râles horribles ainsi que cette voix aiguë et scandalisée :

- Je suis empêtrée ! Espèce de sombres abrutis ! Mais attendez que je sorte de là ! QUELQU'UN va être désolé !

Joyce ne douta pas qu'elle était ce « quelqu'un » et se prit d'un fou rire irrésistible. Fort heureusement, la rage de Madurei la couvrait. Rogue nageait dans l'incompréhension, Rusard avait bondi en arrière de peur et Miss Teigne s'était tue.

- Aidez-moi ! Bande d'abrutis ! Hurla Rei, pour pourchasser de sales mioches vous êtes forts… Mais pour le reste, pour le reste…

Enfin, elle se dépêtra et se dévoila à eux. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et ses joues avaient quasiment carbonisé de fureur :

- Professeur Madurei ? Prononça lentement Rogue.

- Quelle perspicacité ! Bravo, cher collègue ! Et quel fin sorcier vous faîtes, vous appelez Potter, et c'est moi qui vient ! Vous trouvez que j'y ressemble sans doute ?

Joyce sourit : il lui semblait que Rei allait prendre leur défense. Cette dernière phrase cependant mit Rogue sur l'offensive.

- Potter était là, sous sa cape d'invisibilité ! Vociféra-t-il, mais c'est à cause de vous qu'il a pu s'enfuir !

- Je n'ai vu, ni entendu personne dans ce couloir ! Répondit Rei. Même avec une cape comme la mienne, je l'aurai senti !

- Parlons-en de votre cape ! Pourquoi vous baladiez-vous avec !

- Ce n'est pas interdit, que je sache. En tant que professeur, j'effectuais seulement quelques rondes en toute discrétion.

En fait, elle se doutait que sa petite sœur, après lui avoir pris une moitié de sa tente, allait sortir la nuit. Elle voulait simplement l'attraper pour… la dissuader de désobéir aux règlements.

Joyce jugea bon de s'éloigner. Elle pivota doucement sous sa cape pour revenir sur ses pas et… elle tomba nez à nez avec Caïn, qui s'était lui aussi recouvert du tissu magique :

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il la saisit et apposa son index sur ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, sachant que de toute façon le mal était fait. Les trois adultes avaient sursauté.

- Happer ! S'étonna Rogue.

Il se tourna vers Rei qui faisait la grimace :

- Vous n'aviez entendu personne, ainsi donc ?

- Bien sur que non…

Elle ajouta sans conviction :

- Je vous aurais prévenu dans ce cas-là…. Bonne nuit.

- Une minute ! Ne croyez pas vous en sortir comme ça, Madurei ! Happer, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Joyce, approchez !

Mais cette dernière était déjà partie. Suivie de Caïn, elle pénétra dans une arrière-cour.

- Comment, s'affola-t-elle, as-tu pu entrer sous ma cape sans que personne ne te voie !

- Je suis discret, voilà tout.

Il dirigea son regard décoloré vers les astres cristallins.

- Vous avez trouvé le mot que j'avais laissé à votre attention. Mais comme vous n'étiez pas au portrait, je suis remonté. J'ai entendu la voix de Lady Madurei alors j'ai accouru.

- _Lady_ ?

Il baissa enfin le front vers elle, leurs prunelles se transpercèrent réciproquement.

- Je n'ai pas été correct envers vous… Enfin, je voulais vous parler _une dernière fois_. Je ne vous ennuierai plus.

« Mais non, tu ne m'ennuies pas… » Songea-t-elle avec force en étant néanmoins dépourvue de volonté et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Votre sœur m'a envoyée ici peu avant vous pour vous surveiller. A présent qu'elle est là, je suis devenu inutile. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandée pourquoi vous n'aviez croisé aucune créature malsaine lors de votre escapade dans la forêt interdite ? C'était moi… Je vous ai suivi, je vous suivais tout le temps. Je vous ai vu la nuit où vous avez ensorcelé le professeur Rogue pourvue de votre faux, vous étiez d'une beauté !

Une grimace de désapprobation ternit le visage de Joyce, il se ravisa :

- Enfin, je suis là ce soir pour vous rendre la dernière carte que vous n'aviez pas brûlé. Oui, ajouta-t-il en la voyant étonnée, une des cartes s'est détachée du lot. Tenez…

Il lui tendit la carte de la Racine. Son passé la rattraperait toujours…

- Adieu, souffla Caïn avant de s'enfuir.

« Mais rattrape-le, idiote, mais rattrape-le… » Pensa-t-elle fortement alors qu'il s'éloignait. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, elle voulut le rappeler mais… Trop tard ! Jamais peut-être… Il s'était volatilisé.

Elle caressa la carte d'un air rêveur en gardant bien à l'esprit les yeux gris de Caïn :

_Alors Néréis ? Ces gens aux regards délavés et blafards ? Ne trouves-tu pas qu'ils ont moins de prestance que notre Seigneur ténébreux aux yeux tant sanglants ? _

« Ho, non ! Ils ont tellement plus à donner ! »


	12. Chapitre 9 : Qui a tué le rougegorge ?

**Disclaimer : **_Le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling_

**Chapitre 9/ Qui a tué le rouge-gorge ?**

« Maintenant que la carte de la Racine est de retour. Je refais ce rêve étrange : ma sœur jumelle me demande d'écraser un serpent. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. J'ai les mains recouvertes de sang. Mes doigts me piquent, je ne sens plus mes articulations, seul le sang coulant à petit débit régulier affûte encore mes sens. Et il y a cet homme qui me nargue ! Rei, j'ai peur ! Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais craint ces silhouettes noires que notre père accueillait, jamais je n'avais redouté _la marche de Mangemorts_… Mais cet homme me l'a appris, oui. Cet homme aux yeux _noirs _m'a enseigné la peur… Il faudra sans doute que je le remercie un jour pour ça… Oui, je le _remercierai_. »

* * *

- Caïn ? demanda Rei, oui, en effet, il vient de _chez nous_.

Joyce était appuyée sur son bureau, se balançant d'une main sur l'autre de par une nervosité chevrotante.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Je voulais laisser faire la nature, avoua Rei, ne pas te l'imposer comme ami.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait plus me voir.

- Et toi, tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Ben rien…

- Formidable initiative, Joyce ! Concise, laconique… Il a du repartir avec le cœur brisé.

- Ne fais pas de l'ironie de si bon matin, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille s'affaissa dans un fauteuil, l'air déprimé :

- D'où te connaissait-il, pourquoi l'as-tu envoyé, _lui_, pour me surveiller ?

- Parce que, murmura sa grande sœur, il n'avait rien d'autre à accomplir. Il ne lui reste plus personne dans la vie.

Elle sembla hésiter mais elle finit par ajouter en pesant bien chaque mot :

- Notre famille… a massacré la sienne…

Les iris de Joyce scintillèrent.

- Après l'hécatombe les derniers survivants de sa famille ont vécu aux abords de notre château mais la maladie les a emportés les uns après les autres. Au final, seul Caïn a survécu. Il vivait, crevant de faim un peu plus chaque jour, sous les fenêtres où notre père festoyait goulûment. Et il t'entendait, toi, pleurant dans ta tour d'Ivoire où l'on t'avait faite prisonnière… Il a bu les sanglots de Néréis et à présent il ne peut plus en détacher son esprit.

- Arrête ! Cria Joyce, je ne suis plus Néréis, Néréis est morte !

Elle n'était pas prête à porter un tel fardeau. Caïn ! Elle ne voulait plus le voir non plus maintenant. C'était bien trop pesant pour ses épaules déjà écrasées par le cadavre de Salana, par ces Yeux Rouges et par tout ce qui allait suivre…

- Si toi-même tu commences à le dire, conclut sa grande sœur, alors oui, Néréis est vraiment morte.

* * *

Caïn ne la regardait plus d'ailleurs… Elle ne tenta même pas de faire un geste, soulagée en un sens de pouvoir l'ignorer à si bon compte. « Je me répugne » pensait-elle sous la direction de sa conscience, « il n'est responsable de rien, et ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si ma famille a… »

Mais il en savait plus sur son compte : Ne lui avait-il pas dit que des gens étaient morts **par **elle ? Cette angoisse pressait encore ses entrailles alors qu'elle nettoyait le sol avec une éponge usagée :

- Je n'y arriverai jamais ! S'exclama-t-elle face aux tâches qui ne partaient pas. Monsieur ! Laissez-moi utiliser la magie, je vous en prie.

- Non, répliqua Rogue. Je veux que ces dalles resplendissent de mille feux par le simple sacrifice de votre huile de coude !

Il l'avait attrapée à la fin de son cours et hâtée de dénoncer Potter pour les évènements survenus la veille. Malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait pour son professeur, Joyce ne pouvait décemment pas trahir un élève.

- Et n'hésitez pas à frotter ce coin-là, Malefoy y a renversé sa potion ce matin.

- Pourquoi c'est pas lui qui nettoie alors ? Je vaux cent fois plus que ce mec !

- Cessez de vous plaindre ! Ou alors pleurez directement pour mieux essuyer le sol.

En son fort intérieur, elle maudissait Potter et ses amis, même si elle s'était fait prendre à cause de sa curiosité mal placée.

- En plus, continua Rogue d'un air narquois, il semblerait que Trelawney vous ait enfin trouvé une punition. Elle m'a chargée de vous dire de la rejoindre après le dîner.

- Mais je vais me coucher à quelle heure alors ?

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Je trouve que je paye un peu cher mon intégrité.

- Vous protégez un coupable. En outre, vous aussi, vous erriez sans autorisation dans les couloirs. Remerciez-moi plutôt pour mon indulgence, j'aurais pu prévenir votre directrice…

« Et au lieu de cela, tu m'exploites. C'est bizarre, j'arrive pas à éprouver de la reconnaissance. »

* * *

Joyce était véritablement fourbue quand elle pénétra dans le tour de divination, ayant été prise sur le chemin d'un terrible mal de tête, son tatouage aussi s'était mis brièvement à la faire souffrir. Elle avait quitté à regret Shun et Malicia qui allaient faire une partie d'échec avec Korée pour arbitre… Une partie d'échec ? Non, finalement, elle se dit qu'elle n'allait rien manquer.

Elle ouvrit une trappe et se faufila dans la salle de cours. L'endroit reposait dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Les brûleurs d'encens, les petits chaudrons multicolores, tous étaient éteints. Les fenêtres et les volets étaient clos. Joyce s'avança timidement.

- Je vous attendais…

La voix n'avait pas été plus haute qu'un murmure.

- Professeur, chuchota la jeune fille en serrant les mains sur sa robe de sorcière, pourquoi tout est noir ?

- Nous allons… appeler les morts.

Joyce poussa un petit cri : « mais elle a pété les plombs ? »

- Oui, poursuivit la femme, j'étais plutôt déçue de ne pas avoir pu aborder le chapitre de l'aganima avec mes classes…

- Cette potion qui permet de voyager au pays des morts ?

- Oui, et comme vous paraissez avoir des dons pour la voyance, j'ai pensé que…

Une petite lueur s'alluma au dessus d'elles, diffusant juste assez de lumière pour voir la petite fiole posée devant le professeur. La jeune fille écarquilla des mirettes qui ne comprenaient plus rien. Elle aurait voulu dire qu'en fait, pendant ces vacances de Noël, elle avait légèrement « triché », c'étaient les cartes de sa grande sœur qui lui avait permis de faire ce petit jeu de divination, mais sa fierté le lui refusait. Sa main gantée étreignit la carte de la Racine qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa poche.

- Qui a préparé cette potion, Rogue ?

- Sa provenance n'a nulle importance.

Joyce avala sa salive :

- Madame, je refuse. Je ne peux pas boire cela.

- MAIS VOUS LE VOULIEZ POURTANT !

L'adolescente se transit face aux accents si durs qu'avait pris la voix de son professeur.

- Madame, balbutia-t-elle… Que…

- Vous le **voulez**, votre père est mort, et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il jamais aimé ? Pourquoi alors que vous, vous avez pleuré à sa mort ? Vous avez porté le deuil d'un homme qui vous méprisait. Vous voulez savoir : pourquoi votre jumelle plutôt que vous, qu'avait-elle de plus ?

« C'est vrai, pourquoi pas moi ? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel sort ! »

Trelawney lui tendit la potion, Joyce remarqua que ses yeux étaient vides, comme une possédée. Cependant la jeune fille elle-même se sentait envahir par une présence extérieure. Lentement ses lèvres se penchèrent vers le liquide grisâtre.

- Non, non, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'inclinait de plus en plus.

- Buvez, _Néréis_.

Entendre prononcer son nom lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, elle se redressa subitement en hurlant. Le professeur afficha une figure horrible, tordue par la déception.

- Reprenez-vous ! Prof, piailla Joyce, on vous contrôle !

En tombant à la renverse, elle s'agrippa à la trappe et tenta de la soulever en rameutant toutes ses forces mais elle ne s'ouvrait plus.

- Impero ! Cria Trelawney en pointant sa baguette magique.

Les mains de l'adolescente lâchèrent la poignée et ses pieds la portèrent vers son professeur, bien malgré elle.

- Maintenant, buvez…

* * *

Rei marchait au hasard des couloirs, sans cape cette fois-ci. Au cours de la journée, elle avait reçu la visite des trois gryffondors de la veille. Ils l'avaient remercié de n'avoir rien dit et s'étaient excusés.

Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, ils s'écoulaient, raides et droits, comme un fleuve noir qui descendrait d'une montagne à pic. Ou alors comme un saule pleureur…

Un détail l'étonnait : Joyce Happer alias Néréis ne l'avait pas questionnée sur sa sœur jumelle. Savoir ce qu'elle était finalement devenue ne l'intéressait donc pas ? Ses yeux verts brûlèrent de haine : l'une des deux avaient tué Salana. Mais laquelle ? Rei n'en savait rien mais elle se jurait de le découvrir. Que ce se soit l'une et l'autre, sa décision était sans appel, elle la t…

- Bonsoir.

La voix n'était pas du tout chaleureuse et encore moins cordiale. Rei n'accorda pas un seul regard à Rogue.

- J'ai pourtant fait un effort pour vous saluer, soupira ce dernier, mais si vous le prenez sur ce ton…

- BONSOIR !

Sa tête avait pivoté comme si elle s'était trouvée sur un pieu, la colère se dessinait sur son visage :

- Je n'avais pas très envie de parler, confia-t-elle, on ne peut pas être tranquille dans ce château ?

- Je vois, répondit glacialement son confrère, dans ce cas…

- Non, restez !

Elle le rejoignit en trois enjambées, Rogue la trouva trop près à son goût.

- Je crois avoir quelques « excuses » à vous fournir en ce qui concerne le jour de mon arrivée.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est oublié, dit-il d'un timbre qui signifiait le contraire.

La jeune femme toussota : ce serait plus difficile que prévu.

- Je ne vous ai pas agressé verbalement parce que vous étiez un ancien…

Elle marqua une seconde de réflexion :

- … « nécrophage » mais parce que j'étais jalouse de l'intérêt que vous portait ma petite sœur.

« Nécrophage », songea Rogue avec ironie, « quel terme pudique pour indiquer Mangemort ! »

- Cela ne se voit peut-être pas, continua Madurei en paraissant excédée (les excuses n'étaient pas son fort !), mais j'ai une légère tendance à m'énerver facilement.

- Vous cachez bien votre jeu ! Répondit Rogue d'une façon sardonique, je n'avais rien remarqué ! Vous d'habitude si posée…

- Hé !

- Si aimable : un modèle de vertu et de courtoisie…

- Oui bon ça va ! Gronda la jeune femme, vous acceptez mes excuses OUI ou NON !

Rogue la dévisagea avec minutie, comme s'il s'attendait à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles :

- C'est un souhait ou un ordre ? S'enquit-il avec un pessimisme sournois.

Rei lui jeta un regard hostile en serrant les dents. Leurs yeux se lancèrent des éclairs pendant un long moment.

- J'accepterai vos excuses, soupira-t-il finalement avec lassitude, si vous me dîtes d'où vous me connaissiez.

Radoucie par son nouveau ton, Madurei se décida enfin à lâcher ces quelques paroles :

- Il y a fort longtemps, Jédusor a voulu convaincre mon père de rejoindre ses troupes.

Rogue fit tiquer ses yeux noirs : elle avait employé le vrai nom de Voldemort.

- Et vous, souffla-t-elle, vous l'accompagniez, vous et tous ses Mangemorts. Difficile de vous oublier.

_Difficile d'oublier la marche des Mangemorts !_

* * *

Joyce se réveilla enfin, ses souvenirs étaient encore floue : elle avait senti un liquide brûlant s'immiscer dans sa gorge pour imprégner peu à peu tout son corps. Il avait fait l'effet d'un dissolvant. Sa chair avait chassé son esprit.

Mais elle s'était réveillée, et elle était à nouveau constituée d'os et de sang. Une plate-forme gigantesque l'entourait, ce qui lui rappela quelques lambeaux de mémoire. « C'est ici que j'avais vu Rogue se faire tuer… » Elle se rendit compte que quelques détails dans ses vêtements avaient changé : elle portait l'uniforme de serpentard et n'avait plus de gant. Son tatouage était à l'air frais, ce qui la choqua profondément : elle haïssait le contact de « l'extérieur » sur cette chose, ce dessin, cette honte…

- Professeur Trelawney ! cria-t-elle, professeur !

Impossible, sa prof ne l'avait quand même pas envoyé dans l'au-delà ! Cette plateforme ne correspondait pas du tout à l'idée qu'elle se faisait du paradis, ou de l'enfer. Elle tenta vainement de se souvenir des effets secondaires que pouvait avoir l'aganima. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était seule.

_Prête, Néréis ? Le jeu commence !_

Le sol se brisa, s'écartant sous ses pieds. Le vide, puis la nuit !

Le décor avait changé. L'immensité chaotique avait cédé sa place à un jardin verdoyant cerné par une haute muraille grisâtre : il s'agissait de la cour intérieure d'un château gothique.

Des allées recouvertes par de hautes voûtes offraient quelques portes donnant sur les couloirs principaux. Il y avait surtout un chemin dallé entre les herbes, un long chemin qui conduisait d'une porte rouge à de grandes portes noires au dessus desquelles trônaient, immortel et invaincu, un serpent de pierre verte.

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains roupillaient entre les fleurs odorantes : Joyce.

Non, pas « Joyce Happer », mais la vrai Joyce, celle qui portait véritablement ce nom, la sœur jumelle de Néréis.

La grande Joyce s'approcha et contempla l'enfant :

- l'Ecarlate, murmura-t-elle.

La petite, que nous nommerons donc l'Ecarlate, se leva et accourut vers une allée sombre :

- Ils arrivent, cria-t-elle, cache-toi, Salana.

Joyce remarqua juste à ce moment-là une enfant de 12 ans à la longue chevelure d'argent qui était assise sur un banc à la fraîcheur de l'ombre. Salana ferma le livre qu'elle lisait et se faufila à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse. L'Ecarlate se retourna vers le jardin :

- Néréis ! Viens, Néréis ! Madurei nous attend à l'intérieur ! Elle est en train de se disputer avec père au sujet de ces hommes. Viens !

Mais comme on ne lui répondait pas, elle suivit les pas de sa grande sœur en boudant. Joyce Happer partit donc en quête d'elle-même, cherchant la petite Néréis qui ne devait pas être loin.

Son regard se posa alors sur une petite fille agenouillée dans l'herbe humide. Un voile noir recouvrait son visage de sorte que ses cheveux, ses yeux et ses oreilles demeuraient invisibles. Sa bouche seule aux lèvres indécises se laissait voir. Et elle portait de petits gants en dentelles bleu foncé.

Un vase aux figures marines était posé devant elle. Elle y déposa le cadavre encore frais d'un oiseau : son petit rouge-gorge.

Cette scène raviva les souvenirs de Joyce : oui, elle se rappelait : ce jour-là, elle avait accidentellement tué son oiseau favori. Elle avait alors voulu l'enterrer et pour accompagner son âme au paradis, elle avait chanté une ancienne comptine.

Et l'enfant conformément à ses souvenirs se mit bien à chanter :

- Qui a tué le rouge-gorge ?

- Moi, dit le moineau. Avec mon arc et mes flèches j'ai tué le rouge-gorge…

- Qui a recueilli son sang ?

- Moi, dit le poisson. Dans mon petit plat j'ai recueilli son sang…

- Qui portera le deuil ?

- Moi, dit la colombe. Je pleure par amour, je porterai le deuil…

Joyce sursauta : à l'autre bout de l'allée, la porte rouge s'était ouverte : une grande silhouette noire paré d'un maléfique charisme s'avança. D'autres formes ténébreuses accompagnaient ses pas décidés. L'enfant se saisit d'un fin mouchoir en dentelle et boucha l'orifice du récipient. Les silhouettes noires approchaient toujours mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention. « Ils seront bientôt à ma hauteur » s'alarma Joyce, « mais fuis, idiote ! Fuis ! » Tandis que ses mains s'affairaient, la petite fille se remit à fredonner :

- Qui a tué le rouge-gorge ?

- _Moi, dit le Mangemort…_

La voix qui lui avait répondu lui avait semblé d'abord inhumaine… Pas le temps de tourner la tête, la suite de la phrase s'imposa à ses oreilles :

- _…Je suis rempli de haine, j'ai tué le rouge-gorge._

Le vase explosa dans ses mains, se répandant en filets de sang qui parsemèrent des boutons rouges sur les marguerites pâles. Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait ainsi interrompue… Un homme… Joyce cria d'horreur… Rogue… La fillette contempla tour à tour ses doigts ensanglantés et le _méchant_ jeune homme. Des morceaux de verre étaient incrustés dans sa chair, même ses genoux n'avaient pas été épargnés.

- Votre blague n'est pas marrante… murmura-t-elle terrifiée, ho non ! Pour sûr ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout…

- Tu n'as pas encore la taille requise pour décider de ce qui peut être ou n'être pas. riposta-t-il.

Les autres Mangemorts ricanèrent et continuèrent leur chemin.

L'enfant se leva et partit en courant. Joyce s'empressa de la suivre. Elles cavalèrent toutes deux entre les Mangemorts, distançant leur chef qui s'avançait d'un air assuré vers l'entrée du château… Et l'espace tournoya !

Joyce se retrouva dans une pièce noire. L'enfant voilé était encore à genoux.

- Voldemort sera furieux, dit une voix connue.

C'était son père. La pénombre dissimulait ses traits mais on devinait sa folie dans son ton écartelé.

- Il sera furieux, poursuivit-il, nous n'avons pas respecté notre engagement. Et c'est de ta faute, Néréis !

L'enfant redressa la tête dans un sursaut :

- Non, je n'ai rien…

- Bien sur que tu n'as rien fait, se radoucit son père. Mais il nous faut bien un bouc émissaire… Il faut quelqu'un, un responsable, du sang pour calmer le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Et c'est toi qui joueras ce rôle… Allons mon enfant, ne gémis pas, tu ne veux quand même pas que ta petite sœur meure à ta place ? Notre survie dépend de la sienne, mais toi… Tu n'es pas indispensable toi.

- … Je vois… Dit-elle, c'est d'accord, j'accepte.

Joyce s'épouvanta :

- Quoi ? J'ai promis ça, MOI ? J'ai accepté de signer un tel PACTE ? Moi, je dois me livrer à ce monstre ?

L'enfant tourna la tête vers elle :

- Rei est partie _à cause de moi,_ je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais préserver ma vie. La seule personne qui pouvait me sauver me hait à présent…

- Réveille-toi, hurla Joyce, Rei n'est pas le nombril du monde ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle !

- Ho si j'en ai besoin ! Sans Rei, rien ne serait possible, Rei, c'est mon oxygène ! C'est mon juge, ma force et ma foi !

« Pas possible » se dit Joyce, « ces mots ne sont pas les miens, ce n'est pas moi qui parle là… »

- Néréis, dit son père.

Il prit les mains de Joyce, ce qui la fit sursauter : il n'était pas censé la voir et encore moins la toucher !

- Néréis, calme-toi, nous ne te demandons pas de trahir tes nouveaux amis en rejoignant les Mangemorts, nous voulons juste que tu meures pour nous…

Ses mains devinrent plus fines, il se muta sous ses yeux en une fille lui ressemblant trait pour trait : L'Ecarlate !

Celle-ci afficha son éternel sourire dénué d'innocence :

_Veux-tu mourir pour nous pour le pire et le pire ?_

_Souffrir dans le silence et avoir en retour_

_Le destin le plus cru des plus sinistres jours :_

_Le mépris est bien tout ce que l'on peut t'offrir !_

Joyce se sentit sombrer, un serpent se faufila sur sa gorge pâle et commença à l'étreindre. Le contact froid d'une eau glacée s'ajouta à celui du reptile, elle tenta d'hurler : mais le liquide l'avait déjà complètement recouverte. Et resserrant ses méandres, le serpent l'étranglait davantage. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements se gonflaient sous les ondulations de l'eau.

- C'est fini, dit l'enfant, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Même si tu retournais à Poudlard ils ne voudraient plus de toi… Plus quand ils _sauront_…

Joyce réalisa qu'elle avait coulé dans un aquarium géant. L'enfant se trouvait à l'extérieur, face à la baie vitrée.

- Mets-toi à leur place, continua-t-elle, tu leurs mens sur ton _nom_.

Joyce laissa sortir quelques bulles grésillant.

- Tu leurs mens sur ta _maison_…

Elle tenta en vain de mordre le reptile.

- Et tu leurs mens sur ton _visage_ !

En disant cela, la fillette avait furieusement agrippé son voile :

- Mais le jour où ils découvriront ta véritable apparence, ils te vomiront à la face ! Personne ne pourra te regarder dans les _yeux_.

_Ces yeux, ces immondes yeux, je veux que tu les crèves, je veux que tu les perdes !_

* * *

C'était Trelawney qui avait donné l'alerte. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle avait eu un sacré mal de tête et s'était assoupie. A son réveil, elle avait trouvé son élève, inanimée sur le parquet. Déboulant dans les couloirs en lançant mille prédictions néfastes, elle avait alerté ses collègues. Rogue et Macgonall furent les premiers sur les lieux. Ils envoyèrent Chourave quérir Madurei qui s'était déjà couchée.

La directrice de Gryffondor fit apparaître un matelas, Rogue y installa la jeune fille :

- Son cœur bat mais elle se retient de respirer, dit-il, elle est plongée dans une sorte de transe.

Il ne parvint pas à la réveiller.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Gronda Rogue dans la direction de Trelawney.

- Je n'ai rien fait, sanglota celle-ci, je l'ai trouvée comme ça, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là…

- Allons Sybille, dit Macgonagall, reprenez-vous, il faut à tout prix que vous vous souveniez.

- Vous croyez que je suis responsable ! Hurla l'intéressée complètement hystérique.

- Mais non, je voulais dire que…

Les yeux affûtés de Rogue étaient déjà partis en quête d'indice et remarquèrent dans un coin de la pièce une petite fiole renversée. Il venait de la ramasser quand un boucan effroyable accompagna l'ouverture de la trappe. Rei parut, vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit noire, ce qui fit ressortir l'horrible pâleur qui s'était emparée de son teint. Elle regarda sa sœur, étendue et de plus en plus violette, elle observa Trelawney. Ses pupilles volèrent de l'une à l'autre, puis de l'autre à l'une jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'immobilisent sur la professeur de divination. Le geste fut bref, Madurei saisit sa consoeur à la gorge en ne prenant nullement garde à ses ongles acérés :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ses prunelles étaient devenues aussi fines que celle d'un chat, le son de sa voix se répercutait en échos sauvages.

- Madurei ! S'exclama Macgonagall, cela n'arrangera rien !

Mais la jeune femme ne lâchait pas prise. Rogue la saisit à bras le corps, l'obligeant à laisser sa victime, et la cala violemment contre un mur :

- Ca suffit, maintenant ! Vous seriez plus utile à son chevet au lieu d'étrangler les seuls témoins !

Tout homme normalement constitué serait tombé raide mort face au regard haineux que Rei lança. Mais pas Rogue… Il avait vu pire, cent fois pires… Affrontant régulièrement les lueurs sanglantes du Seigneur des ténèbres, ce n'était pas _elle_ qui l'impressionnerait !

La jeune femme croisa les bras. Rogue sortit la fiole de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Rei, soudainement radoucie.

Le maître des potions ne répondit rien, il en renifla l'ouverture.

- Trelawney, dit-il, que fait cette agamina chez vous ?

Tandis qu'elle essuyait le sang coulant sur son cou, Sybille hocha les épaules.

- Vous ne savez pas, murmura Madurei avec hargne en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, mais à quoi servez-vous donc, Sybille ? Quand Joyce se réveillera, elle parlera, j'espère que vous aurez songé à votre défense d'ici là !

Mais sa petite sœur se mit à suffoquer, exhalant des râles rauques.

* * *

La jeune fille avait la sensation de se noyer depuis une éternité mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir : ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle était juste capable d'endurer la douleur, encore et toujours.

« Je n'arrive pas… à me dégager ! Les effets de l'agamina aurait du cesser, qu'est-ce qui me retient ici ! »

* * *

- Si elle en a bu une telle dose, expliqua Rogue, alors l'agamina ne l'a pas plongée dans un état léthargique apte à la faire « communiquer » soi-disant avec les morts. Bien au contraire, son esprit se replie sur lui-même et elle sera bientôt prisonnière de ses propres cauchemars.

Entre-temps, l'infirmière était arrivée. Elle avait passé une lotion sur le buste de la jeune fille pour lui permettre de mieux respirer.

- Très bien, dit Rei en s'agenouillant auprès de sa soeur, puisqu'il en est ainsi, il faut entrer dans sa tête et l'en sortir…

Elle dessina un pentagramme sur le front de l'adolescente. « Et ce serait aussi un moyen pour moi de tirer cela au clair » se dit-elle secrètement, « je connaîtrais enfin la vérité sur la mort de ma Salana… » Elle serra les dents, réfléchit encore un peu, mais sa position changea radicalement : ce serait très malhonnête de sa part, quoique qu'elle eût de bonnes raisons pour le faire.

- Moi, murmura Madurei, je ne peux pas me permettre de violer l'intimité de ma sœur… Rogue, allez-y.

Il n'avait pas sursauté mais sa surprise fut grande.

- Dépêchez-vous, beugla Pomfresh, cette enfant souffre !

Rei lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il n'hésita pas longtemps, autant vaincu par la curiosité que par la mine blafarde de Joyce :

- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, Madurei ?

- Je vais dessiner le même pentacle sur votre front. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pénétrer les esprits est une spécialité de la famille.

Elle se mit à l'œuvre en poursuivant :

- Vous-même êtes un pro de la l'occlumancie. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour vous. Cependant dans ce cas-ci, ce ne sera pas une simple intrusion dans un esprit : vous pourrez y prendre forme et vous y matérialiser.

- Je trouve que vous savez bien des choses, Madurei.

Achevant les figures magiques, la jeune femme aperçut un bref instant un sourire sur les lèvres de Rogue, sourire qu'elle lui rendit instantanément.

* * *

Joyce s'était résignée à son sort depuis longtemps, elle n'avait même plus la force de bouger, s'abandonnant dans les méandres du reptile. Elle entendit un petit bruit strident. « Ben voyons, voilà autre chose… » Pensa-t-elle en soulevant des paupières défaites. C'était l'aquarium qui se fissurait. Il explosa bientôt, l'engouffrant dans un nouveau délire. Joyce ne pouvait pas savoir que ce bouleversement correspondait en fait à l'intrusion de Rogue dans son esprit.

- Néréis ?

Joyce s'aperçut brièvement dans une glace, cette fois, elle avait pris l'apparence qu'elle avait étant petite fille. Elle portait encore un voile, voulut le ôter mais refusa au dernier moment : elle ne se souvenait même plus de son vrai visage. « C'est vrai, j'ai bu un polynectar avancé pour prendre les traits de ma jumelle à qui je ne ressemblais absolument pas, mais je ne sais plus ce que j'étais, moi… » Et si ses proches la forçaient à porter des habits qui la dissimulaient presque entièrement, ils avaient bien leur raison : elle devait être… un monstre…

- Néréis, répéta Salana, montre-moi tes blessures…

Les doigts de la fillette étaient incrustés de verre et du sang sec les recouvrait.

- C'est le Mangemort, Salana, geignit Joyce, c'est ce Mangemort. _Moi, dit le Mangemort, je suis rempli de haine, j'ai tué le rouge-gorge ! _C'est ce qu'il m'a dit !

Sa grande sœur eut un air compatissant.

- Comment ! S'exclama quelqu'un d'autre.

Rei venait d'arriver, elle se rua vers la blessée :

- C'est un Mangemort qui t'a fait ça ! Lequel !

- C'est le grand brun aux yeux noirs, railla l'Ecarlate.

Joyce ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et s'en moquait bien, elle s'adressa de nouveau à Salana : elle au moins, plus douce qu'une mère, elle pouvait la comprendre.

- Cela faisait longtemps que ces hommes venaient ici, grande sœur, mais jamais je n'en avais eu peur, mais maintenant, mais maintenant…

Elle se mit brutalement à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- C'est le brun qui t'a fait ça ! Vociféra Rei, je vais y péter sa…

- Non ! Madurei, annonça sa jumelle d'une voix ferme en prenant Joyce sur ses genoux. Ce sera inutile…

Ses cheveux d'argents scintillaient sous la douce lueur des chandelles, elle reprit :

- Cet homme est rempli de haine… Mais il y a autre chose en lui, un bouillonnement profond d'angoisse, de colère et de révolte. Il réalise maintenant que le fond de son cœur ne veut plus qu'une seule chose : la chute de cet Homme aux Yeux Rouges…

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, Salana ? S'exclama Rei, on ne l'a même pas entraperçu une seconde ! Lui-même ne nous a pas remarquées !

Joyce enfouit sa tête dans la robe de sa grande sœur tant aimée. Mais son contact devint subitement froid : cette dernière se désagrégea entre ses bras. Joyce tournoya sur elle-même d'épouvante : Rei et l'Ecarlate subirent le même sort. Les murs eux-mêmes se décomposèrent. L'environnement devint totalement couleur d'ébène. Malgré tout, Joyce pouvait toujours se voir.

- Ainsi c'était toi, dit une voix familière. C'était toi cette enfant que j'ai…

Rogue se dressa devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Joyce tordait une bouche hébétée et tendit vers lui ses menottes ensanglantées :

- Après, c'est devenu un jeu, ricana-t-elle (mais ce petit rire n'avait rien d'enfantin), L'Ecarlate et moi, nous vous avions surnommé le « Rouge-Gorge »… Mais ce n'était pas drôle du tout… c'est toujours moi qui perds.

Son professeur lui prit les mains et les referma sur elles-mêmes, un long tremblement traversa la petite fille des pieds à la tête :

- C'est vous qui avez fait disparaître mes sœurs ?

- J'ai expulsé tes cauchemars, nuance, et il est grand temps de rentrer, murmura-t-il doucement.

- J'aimerais rester un peu plus longtemps avec Salana.

- Rei t'attend, la vrai Rei…

Mais elle fit une grimace incrédule :

- La vraie Rei me déteste.

- Je ne pense pas, sinon elle ne serait pas mise dans un tel état pour toi tout à l'heure.

- Vous mentez : le Rouge-Gorge est rusé, je dois m'en méfier !

Elle se changea en tourbillon noir qui se fondit dans tout l'espace disponible, Rogue s'efforça de contrer la bourrasque qui tentait de l'entraîner : si elle parvenait à le noyer sous ses souvenirs, il serait perdu. Mais un nouveau décor prit place : le jardin de Sir Frédéric.

Rogue s'avança vers une forme infantile agenouillée dans l'herbe : Néréis enfant lui tournait le dos.

- Qui a tué le rouge-gorge ? Moi, dit le Mangemort, je suis rempli de haine, j'ai tué le rouge-gorge.

- Happer !

Il la saisit doucement par les épaules et la secoua.

- Je suis rempli de haine, répéta-t-elle, je suis rempli de haine. VOUS êtes rempli de haine !

Elle se débattit brusquement tandis que l'environnement changeait. La petite fille disparut à nouveau, Rogue la rechercha en pestant : ce jeu devenait ridicule, sans compter que plus le temps passait, moins il avait de chance de la ramener. Il décida d'utiliser une méthode plus radicale en l'obligeant à réapparaître sans artifice. Un voile lumineux l'entoura, perçant l'obscurité. Une jeune fille prit forme devant lui, accroupie sur le sol, les mains posées en appui, entièrement drapée d'un voile noir. Elle baissait les yeux, une abondante chevelure de la couleur d'un ciel de minuit dissimulait son visage.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il répondit simplement en espérant qu'elle ne disparaisse pas à nouveau :

- Severus Rogue.

- Oui, je vous connais.

Il remarqua la faux qui apparut juste sous ses doigts :

- Je ne veux pas rentrer à Poudlard, je ne pense pas mériter habiter un tel lieu. Vous savez qui je suis ? N'est-ce pas ? Si Sir Frédéric est mon père, alors vous savez quel _autre fruit pourri_ nous comptons dans la famille.

Rogue fit quelques pas mais resta à une distance honorable pour ne pas l'effaroucher :

- Tu n'es pas responsable des méfaits de ton cercle familial.

- Vous plaisantez ! Ricana-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux !

Elle étreignit la lame en rêvant :

- Je suis certainement très bizarre aussi puisque je me promène partout avec la Faux qui a tué ma mère…

Rogue répliqua presque aussitôt une lueur mystérieuse dans le regard :

- Disons plutôt que vous avez accepté ce fardeau pour éviter que le _fruit pourri_ ne s'en empare.

Elle sembla se radoucir et murmura avec lenteur :

- J'ai toujours su que je vous avais déjà connu… Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que ce soit dans de telles circonstances ! Jédusor est certainement très doué s'il a pu tromper un homme de votre… intelligence…

Rogue ne répondit rien… Il avait bien envie de lui expliquer les causes de sa déchéance, non pas pour chercher à se justifier mais pour la mettre en garde… « Toi aussi tu es remplie de haine, ma petite » songea-t-il, « toi aussi tu aurais pu être comme… _moi_… » Son silence fut très éloquent pour Néréis…

Un vent léger se leva et elle sembla se métamorphosait : ses cheveux ne dépassait plus du drap, la Faux disparut. Il la débarrassa de son voile : elle était redevenue « Joyce Happer ».

* * *

En revenant à elle, Joyce aperçut les deux figures qu'elle aimait le plus en ce bas monde : celle de Rei et celle de Rogue.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? demandant Macgonagall.

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement : elle ne souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, elle gardait en mémoire seulement tout ce qui s'était passé avant que Rogue n'intervienne. Ce dernier le savait très bien et cela avait l'air de l'arranger. Sa grande sœur, malgré son soulagement, s'essaya à paraître sévère :

- Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé dans tes poches (elle montra la carte de la Racine), c'est dangereux de se promener avec, cette carte n'appelle que les pires souvenirs.

Joyce enlaça Rei pour toute réponse. Les trois spectatrices (Macgogo + Pompom + Sisi) parurent attendries. Rogue allait se remettre debout en regardant dans la direction opposée quand Joyce lui sauta aussi au cou.

- Hé là ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais la petite était fermement accrochée à lui :

- Merci, sanglotait-elle, merci beaucoup.

Madurei les contempla tous deux. Rogue tapota le dos de l'adolescente avec ce qui lui sembla être une tendresse de père. « Je ne suis pas fâchée finalement de ne pas avoir eu à connaître la vérité » se dit-elle. Elle l'aimait, sa petite sœur, malgré ce désir de vengeance qui frappait ses veines. « Je n'ai plus tellement envie savoir… Je ne veux pas te tuer, Néréis… »

Et elle baisa le front de sa petite sœur.


	13. Chapitre 10 : Moi, dit le Mangemort

**Disclaimer : **_Le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling_

**Chapitre 10/ Moi, dit le Mangemort.**

Tout ce petit monde était rassemblé dans le bureau du directeur : Dumbledore, Rogue, Madurei, Joyce et Trelawney. Cette dernière, dont le cou portait encore les marques des ongles de Rei, montrait une mine des plus étranges : à la fois gênée et sur la défensive. Elle se refusait obstinément à parler, prétextant avoir tout oublié. Elle envoyait régulièrement des regards peinés vers son élève.

- Et vous, Melle Happer, vous vous rappelez quelque chose ?

Elle leur raconta tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire (elle évita soigneusement de discuter du moment où sa professeur l'avait nommée Néréis et lui avait parlé de son père et de sa sœur jumelle.)

- Mais je suis sure, acheva-t-elle, que ce n'est pas le professeur Trelawney qui m'a attaquée, « cette chose », ce n'était pas elle…

Sybille paraissait atterrée.

- Hé bien, intervint Rogue, vos vapeurs vous seront finalement montées à la tête, professeur. Vous ne voulez toujours rien dire ?

Terriblement confuse, l'adolescente préféra contempler ses pieds. La colère de la veille calmée, sa grande sœur paraissait plus disposée à réfléchir : Elle fit jouer la carte de la Racine entre ses doigts.

- Nous allons vite savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, annonça-t-elle, montre-moi le passé…

Une aura lumineuse naquit dans la masse verdâtre de ses yeux, la carte suivit le mouvement lumineux et étincela. Trelawney avait subitement pâli et baissait la tête. L'éclat subsista un certain temps avant de se rompre dans un tourbillon de ténèbres. (Attention : si la carte de la Racine pouvait montrer n'importe quelle scène du passé, ce serait trop facile. En fait, elle ne peut dévoiler que ce qui s'est passé en sa présence ou réveiller les souvenirs d'une personne mais sans les montrer aux autres.)

- Je vois, dit doucement Rei…

La professeur de divination secoua son visage désolé.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Dumbledore.

Rei se tourna vers sa sœur en tentant de se montrer rassurante :

- Ce n'était pas Trelawney qui était possédée, Joyce, c'était _toi_…

Baoum ! Ce fut l'effet d'une bombe.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, Sybille ? dit gentiment le directeur.

Elle désigna une Joyce pâlissante d'un coup de menton en gémissant :

- Je ne voulais pas lui causer des ennuis. Elle était tellement étrange, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle parlait toute seule au début. Mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle disait, elle parlait bien trop bas. J'ai voulu lui demander ce qu'il se passait et… Elle m'a jeté le sort imperium ! Et puis elle a sorti une fiole de sa poche et m'a forcée à lui jeter le sort imperium à elle aussi pour que je l'oblige à la boire…

- C'est une histoire de fou ! s'exclama Rogue.

- Mais c'est la vérité, murmura Rei en colère.

- M-Mais où ai-je trouvé cette potion ? Bredouilla l'adolescente.

- Il ne vous manque pas un échantillon dans votre bureau, Rogue ? Gronda la grande sœur. Décidemment, c'est un vrai couloir ! Tout le monde peut se servir !

- Q-Qui a pu me posséder, ainsi ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos sermons, maugréa Rogue, ce n'est pas ma faute si votre sœur a l'habitude de fourrer son nez partout !

- E-Et personne ne m'écoute en plus ?

- Si, moi je vous écoute, acquiesça Dumbledore.

- C'est cela, glapit Rei, vous êtes le premier d'habitude à sauter sur les mystères. « à fourrer votre nez », comme vous dîtes, « dans les affaires des autres ». Enfin, si on peut nommer cette immonde appendice un nez…

- Espèce d'impertinente ! Moi au moins je ne dois pas mon poste à mon physique !

- Et pour cause !

- LA FERME ! Brailla Joyce en secouant les bras à la manière d'une mouche battant des ailes, je suis possédée et vous vous en foutez !

Un silence de circonstance se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, ce qui signifiait que ça exploserait à nouveau très bientôt si on ne changeait pas tout de suite de conversation.

- Normalement, commenta Dumbledore tandis que Rogue et Rei se tuaient réciproquement dans leurs pensées, personne ne peut traverser les barrières de Poudlard pour posséder quelqu'un. Le cas de Harry est très rare.

- Hein ? fit Joyce.

- Potter Harry, soupira Rei, n'es-tu au courant de rien Joyce ? Voldemort peut communiquer avec l'esprit de ce garçon.

- Ça, dit Dumbledore amusé, vous n'étiez pas censée le savoir, _lady_ Madurei.

La jeune femme s'empourpra, Rogue eut un sourire cynique.

- Sybille, dit calmement le directeur, vous pouvez disposer. A la condition bien sur que vous ne répétiez JAMAIS ce que vous venez d'attendre. Et je vous interdis formellement d'harceler Harry avec ceci.

- Oui, monsieur le directeur.

Joyce n'aurait jamais cru que Dumbledore puisse être aussi… effrayant. Non pas qu'il paraissait cruel mais son ton avait quelque chose de menaçant. La professeur de divination ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla sans rien dire.

- Félicitation, Madurei, prononça Rogue avec une lenteur étudiée en faisant mine d'applaudir. Happer n'est pas la seule à avoir cette détestable tendance à trop parler…

En guise de réponse, ses canines se laissèrent entrevoir avant de s'écarter pour s'adresser à sa petite sœur :

- Maintenant, Joyce, réfléchis. A ton avis, à quel moment as-tu été envoûtée ?

- Je ne sais pas, je… Mais si ! Sur le chemin, avant d'arriver à la tour, j'ai eu très mal à la tête, et à ma main aussi… Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir pris la direction des cachots par la suite.

- … Cette personne t'a fais perdre complètement le sens de l'espace et du temps.

- Et pas que ça ! renchérit Joyce, pendant qu'elle contrôlait mon corps, elle a su me faire croire que c'était moi la victime…

« Même tout ce que Trelawney m'a dit n'était que le fruit de mon imagination… »

- Très intéressant, déclara Rogue d'un ton acerbe, et ce fameux soir où vous m'avez, (comment dire pour employer des termes sobres ?) « immunisé » contre le sort mortel, vous étiez contrôlée ?

- N-Non, pas du tout, mais ma faux tend à me rendre dingue parfois…

La jeune fille se sentait à présent très mal à l'aise. Sa grande sœur qui s'était alors enfouie dans une intense réflexion redressa soudainement la tête :

- Je crois savoir QUI t'a joué ce vilain tour, Joyce. Réfléchis… QUI possède un lien ineffaçable avec toi ? **QUI possède le don de contrôler comme elle veut l'imperium ?** ajouta-t-elle dans leur langue natale.Qui donc aurait pu prendre possession de toi à cette distance ?

- L'Ecarlate !

Joyce avait encore la bouche grande ouverte comme l'ahuri qui vient d'avoir une illumination.

- Qu'avez-vous dit dans votre langue, Madurei ? Interrogea Rogue d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

- L'Ecarlate aurait fait ça ! S'écria Joyce.

- Qui est l'Ecarlate ? demanda le directeur.

- Sa sœur jumelle, répliqua Rei. Enfin, c'est son surnom.

Madurei se trouvait forte heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à répondre au maître des potions. Elle croisa les jambes en signe de satisfaction et poursuivit d'une voix cinglante :

- Ta sœur a toujours eu un sens de l'humour qui m'échappe, ma petite.

- _Je voulais simplement mettre certaines choses au point, Madurei. _

La jeune femme resta sans voix pendant quelques instants. Dumbledore réajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune tandis que Rogue songeait : cette voix, c'était bien la voix qui s'était adressée à lui le soir où elle l'avait « attaqué », quoi qu'elle en dise.

Joyce avait changé : un sourire malfaisant s'était inscrit dans sa chair. La pupille de ses yeux avait disparu, la pulpe d'un fruit qu'on aurait écrasé leur servit d'iris. L'Ecarlate s'apprêtait à parler à travers elle.

- _Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais de mal à ma jumelle. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, rien qu'un jeu…_

- Tu l'as pourtant mis en danger, gronda Rei.

- _Vous m'aviez abandonnée !_

- C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu nous suivre, tu as préféré rester auprès de notre père…

- _Où était le mal… Tu n'as jamais eu le sens de la famille, Madurei !_

- … et lorsqu'il est mort, je suis revenue te chercher mais tu avais déjà disparu!

- _Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais attendre que l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges vienne me tuer ?_

- Le Seigneur des ténèbres ? murmura Rogue, il en a après vous ?

Sa question était surtout dirigée vers Rei.

- Nous pouvons vous aider, Ecarlate, lui proposa Dumbledore, vous avez encore votre place ici. Il n'est pas trop tard pour nous rejoindre…

- Où es-tu ? S'enquit sa grande sœur, dis-le, et nous viendrons te chercher !

Mais les lèvres de l'adolescente prirent le pli de l'épouvante :

- _Vous pensez sincèrement pouvoir me sauver de LUI ! Mais un de ses hommes est dans cette pièce !_

Elle pointa un doigt tremblant en direction de Rogue :

- _Son Rouge-Gorge!_

Et sa voix se perdit soudainement en un cri de douleur, elle agrippa furieusement son propre crâne en se balançant violemment d'avant en arrière :

- SORS DE MA TETE ! MAUDITE…

« Joyce Happer » était de retour, elle cacha ses yeux en appuyant fermement ses mains dessus :

- **Les yeux de la néréide sont comme autant de miroirs**, énonça-t-elle ne parlant dans leur langue maternelle, **ils ne reflètent que ce qu'ils voient.**

Les yeux des néréides en effet reflétaient leurs environnements. Joyce, pourtant à demi-sorcière, pouvait même, lorsqu'elle se concentrait, révéler à travers ses propres yeux ce que sa jumelle regarder. Quant à Madurei, elle était beaucoup trop forte de caractère pour permettre à quoi que ce soit de remplir son regard.

Joyce respira profondément pour mieux se concentrer, puis elle desserra légèrement les doigts et laissa entrevoir ses orbites brûlantes :

- Qu'y vois-tu, Rei ?

Sa sœur parut intriguée, elle se pencha légèrement sur elle :

- Ils sont… rouges…

Joyce fit une moue de dégoût et se concentra davantage :

- Et maintenant ?

- Je vois la mer, des landes… Je reconnais ces fleurs… Ta sœur est dans le nord de l'Ecosse…

- Elle coupe le contact, soupira Joyce désappointée, je suis désolée, je ne perçois plus rien…

* * *

- Et là, glapit Joyce, ils m'ont dit de les laisser entre adultes !

Allongés sur l'herbe (malgré l'air frais qui soufflait en ce mois de Mars), non loin de la cabane du gardien des clés, Shun et Malicia froncèrent les sourcils : ils n'y étaient pour rien, eux. Pourquoi leur hurler ainsi dessus ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre ta petite sœur et toi, commenta Korée, mais d'après ce que tu dis, elle est en danger…

- Mais pourquoi me laisser hors du coup ?

Mais ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'était pourquoi secourir sa jumelle, pourquoi ? Ils ne voyaient donc rien ? Tous, tous ceux qui la regardent, ils ne comprennent rien. Pour Rei, ce n'était que des caprices, des rivalités entre jumelles. Mais Néréis savait, Néréis savait à quel point il fallait craindre l'Ecarlate. Cette fille est volage comme un parfum, aussi traîtresse que la mer ! Jamais lui faire confiance, jamais !

Ne trouvant pas en ses amis le réconfort qu'elle recherchait, Joyce rentra au château. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, ils n'avaient pas vu ce qu'elle avait vu, pas entendu ce que ses oreilles avaient écouté avec horreur… Une compréhension mutuelle était quasi impossible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

C'était Hermione.

- R-Rien, c'est ma cicatrice.

- Attention ! Ricana Malefoy qui arrivait par derrière avec ses deux gorilles, Potter s'est branché sur Seigneur-des-ténèbres.FM. Hé l'auteur ! C'est pas logique que Malefoy connaisse les radios moldues ! Réponse de l'auteur : je sais mais je suis trop fatiguée pour trouver une autre vanne, mettez ça sur le compte de mon cerveau déclinant…

- _Ça t'amuse, morveux ?_

Joyce était pourtant consciente mais quelqu'un d'autre s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Elle s'avança vers le petit groupe.

- _Je t'ai entendu Malefoy, j'ai déjà attendu les horreurs que tu balances sur le dos des parents du survivant. C'est très mal de réveiller les morts. Mais tu trouves un malin plaisir à commettre ce sacrilège. On ne pouvait espérer que tu t'élèves au-dessus de la nature de ton père. Il en est de même pour vous._

Elle désigna Crabb et Goyle.

- _Mais votre châtiment viendra._

Son sourire s'élargit et sa voix ne devint plus qu'un chuchotement railleur :

- _Car les fils payeront pour le crime des pères…_

Le serpentard fit un abominable rictus en observant son interlocutrice qui semblait complètement droguée. Contre toute attente, il préféra battre en retraite.

- Wouaa ! S'exclama Ron une fois les cravates vertes hors de son champ de vision, tu lui as sorti le grand jeu !

Mais Joyce ne répondit pas, trop occupée à contempler les voûtes.

- _Je vous construirai des murailles, _murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

Un souffle puis un ton plus dur parcourut sa langue. Ses iris s'épaissirent, rougirent avant de se fendre chacun par une fente verticale.

- _Je vous construirai des murailles, non pas de ces murs qui tombent sous les affres de l'homme et du temps mais des remparts comme on en voit seulement bâtis par des mains IMMORTELLES !_

Ses bras étaient tendus à moitié, paumes retournées vers le ciel.

- Non pas de ces murs qui tombent sous les affres…

Potter avait pris la relève, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat malsain et sa voix se para d'accents plus graves tandis que ses deux amis tressaillaient. Joyce et lui se mirent à parler en même temps. La jeune fille se plaça juste devant lui, émerveillée par l'entente réciproque qui s'était installée entre eux :

- _Des mains immortelles…_

- …Mais des remparts comme on en voit…

- _…Pour un Seigneur immortel !_

- bâtis par des mains immortelles !

- _Des murailles séparant les peuples…_

- Des mains immortelles…

- _Brisant les alliances…_

- Pour un Seigneur Immortel !

- _Attisant les haines !_

- Des murailles séparant les peuples !

- _Je vous construirai des murailles !_

- Brisant les alliances, attisant les haines ! Des murailles !

- _Des murailles !_

Ils en vinrent à se prendre par les mains, captifs d'une véritable euphorie, errant tous deux dans un espace infini peuplé de batailles prenant les allures de boucheries insensées, divaguant sans limite d'espace et de temps, dans le noir absolu. Mais deux mains apparurent dans ce paysage de néant. L'une agrippa Harry, l'autre Joyce :

- STOP! Hurla Rei en les soulevant, que faisiez-vous ! Vous êtes devenus fous…

Les enfants restèrent sans rien dire.

- Potter, vous entendiez un discours de Voldemort ?

Devant l'acquiescement du jeune garçon, elle le lâcha et s'intéressa à sa sœur dont les yeux étaient heureusement redevenus normaux :

- Et toi, Joyce, que diable fabriquais-tu ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- **Notre sœur est prés de lui, n'est-ce pas ?** Annonça Rei dans leur propre langue afin que Potter et ses amis ne puissent la comprendre. **Il est plus que temps d'aller la chercher !**

Sous un regard apeuré, l'adolescente dissimulait son envie de vomir.

- Retournez à votre tour, dit sa grande sœur au trio, et toi, suis-moi.

Elle ajouta sans grande conviction :

- **Rogue nous attend, il tient à nous présenter quelques-uns de ses « amis »…**

* * *

Oui, Joyce avait distinctement entendu la voix de sa sœur jumelle dans sa tête. Et si Potter avait quant à lui entendu Voldemort, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : L'Ecarlate devait être présente lors du discours du Seigneur ténébreux. En cette nuit de vendredi, les deux sœurs quittèrent le château sous la direction de Rogue. Joyce ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau du directeur après son départ, Rei n'avait daigné en souffler mot. Elle nota seulement que son professeur de potion paraissait plus inquiet qu'à l'accoutumée.

Ils marchèrent longuement, l'incertitude harcelait toujours la conscience de Joyce. Elle devrait leur dire que c'était inutile, sa jumelle ne méritait pas un tel soin.

« Néréis, pardonne à ta petite sœur… » C'était les mots de leur mère. « Vous m'en demandez trop, mère » râla Joyce dans ce qui lui restait de pensée, « cette fille attire le malheur partout où elle se trouve …»

Mais une nouvelle présence l'écarta de son débat intérieur. Ils aperçurent en bordure du chemin un homme dont le visage était couvert de cicatrices.

- Voici Maugrey Fol-Œil, déclara Rogue sans solennité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mo… Bredouilla Joyce.

Elle allait bien sur dire « moche » mais un coup de poing de sa grande sœur sur le sommet de son crâne lui permit de se rattraper :

- Bile… Qu'est-ce qu'il est mobile ! Déjà, là ! C'est fou, non ?

- Qui est-ce cet exemple de politesse ? Demanda l'Auror.

- « Joyce Happer », marmonna Rei, nous aurons besoin d'elle pour retrouver sa chipie de sœur.

Il les accompagna et leur présenta l'affaire en quelques mots :

- Nous avons aperçu un regroupement de Mangemorts il y a quelques temps là où devrait se trouver la petite. Vous avez de la chance, nous avions prévu de toute façon de faire une excursion ce soir.

- « Nous » ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

- Oui, nous sommes trois. En voici un autre : Rémus Lupin…

Devant une vieille cabane abandonnée les attendait un autre homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Rogue. Mais ce qui ameuta l'œil aiguisé de Joyce, c'était la bête poilue qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

- Bonjour, dit cordialement Lupin en lançant une main vers Rogue qui fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue, bon… Je suppose qu'on ne se fera pas la bise non plus.

- Ha ! Hurla l'adolescente dont les rouages s'étaient subitement mis en place, c'est le chien de l'ivrogne qui m'avait sautée dessus ! Sale bête !

- Du calme, Happer ! Soupira un Rogue qui aurait souhaité se trouver à mille lieux de là, c'est un Animagus.

- QUOI ! S'exclama-t-elle, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est votre _ami _que vous devez le protéger !

Un bruit épouvantable traversa la gorge du professeur de potions, Rei elle-même sursauta. Il prononça un mot, un mot horrible, vulgaire, à mi-chemin entre l'enfer et les ténèbres. (Oui, je sais, j'en fais un peu trop…)

- Severus, du calme voyons, s'indigna doucement Lupin, il y a une dame parmi nous.

Il fit un léger coup de tête vers Madurei qui dévisageait scrupuleusement son confrère. Rogue lui lança son regard le plus hostile mais Rei garda un air perplexe. Le chien noir reprit forme humaine devant l'assistance :

- Je m'excuse d'avoir été un peu brusque la dernière fois, dit Sirius Black à l'adresse de Joyce, mais de toute façon…

Il fusilla Rogue du regard :

- Dumbledore m'a déjà bien sermonné…

- Bien fait, rétorqua la jeune fille en croisant les bras, ça vous, te… ça te servira de leçon…

- Si c'est pas mignon, gazouilla Lupin en frottant les cheveux de l'adolescente, elle boude !

- Hé ! On a pas gardé les cochons ensemble !

Sous un flux de colère, ses joues se gonflèrent.

- ça ne va pas, Joyce ? intervint Rei.

Sa petite sœur fit lentement non de la tête en repassant sous le mode « langue natale » :

- **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je n'ai pas l'impression que je reverrai la lumière du soleil. C'est tout… De toute façon, Rei, c'est ta spécialité d'abandonner tes sœurs au bourreau.**

- **Si mes sœurs en question n'avaient pas vêtue à mes yeux la parade des assassins, ma réaction aurait été sans doute plus modérée.**

- C'est énervant à la fin ! s'emporta Rogue, vous ne pouvez pas parler comme tout le monde ?

* * *

La cabane renfermait une cheminée qu'ils utilisèrent pour se téléporter près d'une gare en Ecosse. Ils s'étaient tous vêtus en moldue. Rei portait une longue robe noire, ouverte dans le dos, en débardeur, et des petites sandales.

- Vous n'avez pas froid ? S'étonna Lupin.

- Je viens des régions polaires…

Les néréides avaient coutume de vivre dans les eaux glacées de l'arctique. Joyce portait aussi une robe qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle était bleu marine, des chaussettes épaisses recouvraient la moitié de ses jambes. Les autres avaient vêtu des habits de ville somme toute classiques. Maugrey s'était entiché d'un chapeau pour dissimuler son œil magique. « Et je ne pense étonner personne » dit Joyce en se prenant pour le narrateur, « si je disais que Rogue, mon charismatique professeur, s'était encore habillé dans les tons sombres ! »

Ils prirent le premier train en partance pour la baie des Crickets. Malgré l'heure tardive, le wagon était bondé. Sirius reprit sa forme de chien. Rei et Rogue durent s'asseoir à côté. Les deux autres hommes se séparèrent pour avoir plus de chance de trouver une place. La jeune fille était restée debout, elle ouvrit son sac à dos pour faire respirer Korée que sa grandeur sœur, pourtant, lui avait formellement interdit d'amener.

- Je ne supporte plus ça, murmura la fillette aux oreilles de lapin, pourquoi c'est toujours moi dans le sac ?

Joyce se saisit de la carte de la Racine, que Rei lui avait heureusement rendue après moult hésitations, et la fit lentement glisser entre ses doigts.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Lupin qui n'avait toujours pas pu s'asseoir, nous allons juste en mission de reconnaissance, cela fait plusieurs jours que les haem (il baissa le ton), Mangemorts ont déserté les lieux, si ta sœur s'y trouvent toujours, on la ramène.

- Si tout danger est écarté, pourquoi y aller si nombreux ?

- …

Lupin ne trouva rien à répondre sur le moment.

De son côté, Rei fixait le paysage avec insistance, comme si son regard aurait pu s'accrocher à un arbre et ralentir le train. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida enfin à enjoliver le silence :

- Vous n'auriez pas du venir… Vous auriez du penser à votre couverture avant tout.

Rogue se débarrassa d'une mèche de cheveux qui l'aurait empêché de répondre :

- Vous-Savez-Qui ne m'a pas du tout parlé de cette base en Ecosse. Je ne sais absolument rien de votre sœur de sa bouche. J'ai l'impression qu'il se méfie déjà de moi.

- Alors vous allez jouer franc-jeu ?

- … Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Je lui dirai que, un peu égaré par le manque de confiance dont on faisait preuve envers moi, je vous ai suivi pour vous surveiller.

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à redire, se demandant seulement jusqu'à quel point on pouvait abuser impunément de l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges.

- J'ai vu, murmura Rogue, lorsque je suis entré dans l'esprit de Joyce, quelques scènes qui m'ont laissé perplexe…

- Dîtes toujours…

Son cœur s'était littéralement décroché de ses artères à la pensée de Salana, Madurei respira profondément en tentant de garder son calme.

- Vous êtes… les filles de Frédéric.

Etrangement, elle se sentit soulagée, malgré le fait que cette affirmation représentait pour elle un lourd fardeau :

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, soupira-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, mais il y a un autre détail qui…

Il la regarda pour mieux l'interroger :

- Je me souviens de ce jour où « nous » sommes venus chez vous. C'était il y a 18 ans, des années avant la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Or vous paraissiez avoir déjà 12/13 ans et l'époque, même Joyce était née…

- Disons que nous vieillissons plus lentement, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement..

- Peut-être parce que vous êtes à moitié néréide ?

Pour Rogue, contempler une demi-néréide était un fait inédit : en effet ces anges des mers mettaient d'habitude un point d'honneur à ne pas s'approcher des hommes. Rei parut surprise mais elle ne chercha pas à démentir :

- Comment le saviez-vous ?

- Simple déduction : Joyce s'est trahie en offrant l'une de ses plumes pour en garnir sa baguette magique. En outre, le fait que ses yeux aient reflété l'environnement de sa jumelle en ait significatif. Sans oublier que le jour où elle m'a dérobée des ingrédients, elle s'est évaporée dans une fumée rouge, et je crois savoir que les néréides transplanent toujours dans un nuage de couleurs assez voyantes. Et puis pour expliquer cette incohérence de temps, c'est la première idée qui m'est venue…

- Vous me faîtes penser, dit Madurei en faisant mine de réfléchir : Joyce m'avait d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre dans laquelle elle s'alarmait car elle croyait que vous aviez deviné son âge.

Rogue eut un ricanement sourd à l'ébauche de ce souvenir :

- Je la croyais plus jeune, en fait c'était l'inverse…

- Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. Physiquement et mentalement, elle a tout d'une adolescente de 15 ans, voire 14... Cependant elle-même n'en sait rien et n'a pas encore remarqué cette incohérence de temps. Evitez de le lui dire, le choc pourrait la tuer… (mais serait-ce véritablement un mal ?)

Bien sur, elle avait ajouté ces derniers mots avec ironie.

- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, poursuivit Rogue, quel âge avez-vous en fait ?

Rei fit une grimace :

- Vous ne parlez pas souvent aux femmes, je me trompe ? Enfin, je pense que cette question devait vous trotter dans la tête depuis un long moment malgré que vous me traitiez souvent de, je cite, « gamine sortant à peine de l'enfance… »

- Je n'ai jamais dit « gamine », répliqua-t-il.

- Mais vous le pensiez…

- Non.

Rei souffla pour signaler sa défaite et répondit enfin à la question :

- Je ne connais pas mon âge exact. Mon père n'a pas tenu utile de relever nos dates de naissance. Cependant le brave homme a quand même retenu nos signes astrologiques, comme si c'était vital, haem… Je pense avoir entre 60 et 70 ans.

Et comme pour se justifier, elle lança soudain :

- Mais pour une néréide, c'est jeune ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir autant vécu.

- Pas étonnant… L'enfance d'une néréide se déroule sur environ 50 ou 60 ans… Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort : vous sortez vraiment de l'enfance. _Gamine_.

Soupir excédé de Madurei qui préféra se concentrer sur le paysage. Rogue en profita pour la contempler en silence : hum… Il disait ça pour la taquiner mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas une gamine qu'il avait devant les yeux mais une femme, et de caractère de surcroît…

Mais un autre détail vint turlupiner le professeur de potion : si elle était née il y a de cela une soixantaine d'année, qu'en était-il de Frédéric, son père ? Il s'empressa de lui poser la question.

- Ha ! Fit-elle négligemment, mon père possédait une sorte de « fontaine de jouvence »…

Mais le teint de la jeune femme s'était assombri, Rogue compris qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un sujet plus épineux qu'il ne croyait. Cependant devant la gravité de Madurei, il préféra ne pas en demander davantage pour le moment.

Brusquement, les yeux de Madurei s'emplirent d'une clarté impitoyable : là dehors, elle avait aperçu quelque chose, une étrange lueur violette venant de la mer parallèle aux rails, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser, elle agrippa un bras, celui de Rogue, et cria :

- Accrochez-vous !

* * *

Les reflets pourpres dansèrent sur les rails que le train quitta presque instantanément, il y eut une explosion, des explosions. Toutes les vitres sautèrent, déchirant des gorges moldues au passage. Sirius, toujours sous sa forme animale, avait bondi par une fenêtre explosée et roulé sur l'herbe. Il s'arrêta au pied de Lupin qui avait transplané.

- Vigilance constante, hein Fol-Œil, gronda Rogue en apparaissant à son tour. C'est réussi, bravo !

L'intéressé se matérialisa derrière lui mais ne songeait nullement à répondre à l'accusation :

- Nous n'avons pu sauver personne, tous les moldues sont…

- Où sont les autres ! S'écria soudainement Rogue, où sont Happer et Madurei ?

Madurei, il l'aperçut devant lui, pâle et droite sur le rivage, du sang coulait dans son dos en minces filets rougeâtres. Elle pointa un doigt vers la mer désignant un monticule de wagon qui semblait orner une île de métal sortit de nulle part.

- Mais cette plate-forme n'existait pas avant ! Grogna Sirius à nouveau humain. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Mettant un pied dans l'eau, la jeune femme ressentit des vibrations oppressives :

- On ne pourra pas s'y rendre en transplanant. « Quelqu'un » a mis une barrière !

« Et je ne pourrai pas non plus voler » s'alarma-t-elle in petto. En effet, elle avait déjà déployé ses ailes pour se sortir du train (d'où le sang dans son dos), et il lui fallait un certain temps avant de pouvoir recommencer.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à nager, dit Rogue en la rejoignant.

- Non, pas vous, prononça Rei avec dureté, Jédusor est là-bas !

- Quoi, souffla Lupin atterré, vous êtes sure…

- Je le SENS, je le SAIS, gronda-t-elle, que voulez-vous de plus ?

Mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'eau s'éleva en tourbillons, vomissant sur le sable de gigantesques créatures profilées en des allures reptiliennes.

- Des… Des naïades ! S'exclama Fol-Œil.

* * *

C'était lassant à la longue, encore une plate-forme. Encore un ciel noir, encore la marque des ténèbres qui naissaient lentement dans le ciel. « Je rêve encore ? » Joyce s'appuya sur ses mains tremblantes. Une large étendue métallique l'entourait. Aux extrémités circulaires, les wagons semblaient dessiner une barrière, un liquide rouge en suintait, brillant comme du cristal.

- Magnifique, murmura-t-elle un peu abrutie.

Elle devinait au ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus qu'une tempête se préparait. Déjà une lourde brume s'abattait sur les lieux, dissimulant les wagons sentant le cadavre. Où allait ? Où se cachait ?

- Rei ! Rei ! Hurla-t-elle, Ro…

Elle allait crier « Rogue » mais quelque chose la retint, une petite voix dans sa tête qui la raillait : « ce ne serait pas malin, pas du tout. »

- Korée ! Lupin truc bidule chouette ! L'autre avec son œil magique… Répondez-moi, quoi ! Le chien, pssss ! Le chien !

La solitude se fit de plus en plus oppressante, semblant donner la réplique au brouillard.

- On se calme, ma petite, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne…

Joyce vit volte-face, une Silhouette noire était là, un homme sous une cagoule.

- Le maître souhaiterait te…

Mais la jeune fille avait dégainé sa baguette :

- Inferno !

Le Mangemort bondit sur le côté, évitant les flammes de justesse, il pointa à son tour sa baguette :

- Endoloris !

Roulant à terre, elle avait esquivé elle aussi. Ses tempes battaient en tambour au rythme irrégulier. La peur la tenait, captives entre ses ongles d'ébènes, Joyce ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas tuer non plus… mais à choisir…

- Avada Kedavra, rugit-elle.

Mais sa baguette trembla au bout de ses doigts gantés, les paroles d'Ollivanders lui revinrent en tête, bizarrement, comme si c'était le plus important dans un moment comme celui-ci :

« Quand je vous imagine, vous, tenant cette baguette, un long frisson d'horreur me parcoure l'échine, j'y ressens l'inceste… » Joyce avait compris, trop tard. Une pulsation partit de l'extrémité de la baguette et remonta dans sa main, puis dans son bras, déchirant sa chair. Comme il pouvait arriver des accidents en cas de consanguinité, la baguette s'était retournée contre cette propriétaire qui lui ressemblait trop. Elle lui échappa des mains et glissa quelques mètres plus loin. Vite ! Un rapide inventaire des dégâts : bras droit ensanglanté, mais pas hors d'usage.

Cependant le dommage le plus grave était la réaction du Mangemort : il avait entendu qu'elle cherchait à lui lancer le sort mortel et semblait à présent disposer à en faire de même. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de l'Avada, Joyce redoutait qu'il n'essayât de la carboniser comme elle avait tenté de le faire. « Il y a mille façons de tuer quelqu'un » retentit la voix de Rei dans son esprit, comme lorsque cette dernière l'entraînait, « Ne l'oublie jamais Néréis, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un don spécial que tu es invincible… »

- Thanatois ! Glapit son adversaire.

C'était un sort de désossement, Joyce n'eut le temps que d'un clin d'oeil pour se décider : sa faux apparut, lacérant son gant, elle la saisit de son autre main, se rua en avant. La baguette ennemie brilla, le sort en gicla, Joyce était devant lui…

* * *

- Silencio ! Cria Rogue.

Une autre naïade fut contrainte au silence : il fallait coûte que coûte les empêcher de chanter s'ils ne voulaient pas tous boire la grande tasse. En désespoir de cause, les créatures se faufilaient sur le rivage en traçant de grands sillages. Maugrey en immobilisa plusieurs mais elle se remettait trop facilement des sorts d'immobilisation. Lupin éprouvait de sincères regrets à l'idée que la pleine lune soit déjà passée. Il résistait avec peine aux asseaux de ces monstres marins. L'un d'eux l'avait encerclé avec sa queue de serpent et il aperçut trop tard les dents fondre sur lui. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à subir le coup, la bête tomba lourdement sur le sol : Rei était sur son dos, tenant une épée plantée droite dans son échine :

- Vous la sortez d'où cette épée, Madurei ? S'enquit Lupin avec soulagement.

La jeune femme sourit narquoisement, étreignant la garde de son arme avec un sentiment de triomphe. Une naïade, passant non loin d'elle, poussa des crissements rauques de serpents. Rei, qui était fourche-langue, comprit avec aisance :

- _Sale traîtresse !_

* * *

C'était une drôle d'impression… Son crâne s'était fendu comme du beurre, ce n'était plus qu'une demi carcasse accompagnée de sa sœur siamoise qui gisait sur le sol. La faux dégoulinait de sang : Joyce avait tranché le Mangemort juste à temps. Du dégoût en même temps que du soulagement emplissait les muqueuses de sa bouche. Elle voulait cracher, vomir, essuyer ce sang. Elle s'abandonna sur ses genoux, désemparée. A ce moment-là, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait très bien pu tenter de lui jeter l'Avada à nouveau au lieu de le tuer d'une façon aussi… sale… Et elle eut encore plus envie de vomir.

-Hé bien, mon enfant, c'est la première fois que tu tues quelqu'un ?

Joyce leva ses yeux dévastés par de nouveaux sentiments sur celle qui lui parlait.

- Non… répondit-elle comme fascinée.

Elle la reconnaissait, c'était la Mangemort qu'elle avait bousculé un soir à Londres. Celle-ci ne parut pas attristée par la mort de son partenaire.

- Je m'appelle Bellatrix Lestrange, (sa voix était anormalement aiguë, comme si elle imitait le timbre d'une petite fille), notre seigneur sera mécontent, tu viens de salir ses pavés.

- Quels pavés ?

- Ces pavés-ci !

La Mangemort trempa voluptueusement ses doigts dans le sang encore frais :

- Mais il n'est pas trop tard, tu peux toujours demander grâce. N'hésite pas, ce sera bientôt l'heure des comptes : toute nouvelle recrue sera une bénédiction !

_Hé bien Néréis, _résonna encore une fois la voix de son père, _ne penses-tu pas qu'à suivre quelqu'un, autant que ce soit le vainqueur ?_

- … Non, gémit Joyce, non…

- … Tu as eu besoin de réfléchir, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bellatrix, tu n'es pas sure de toi, avoue.

- Non !

Joyce se releva, elle avait l'air d'une malade échappée d'un asile psychiatrique. Son regard bouillait, ses lèvres pendaient, et plus que tout : elle semblait enragée.

- Ne dîtes pas ça, glapit-elle, ne parlez pas comme ça de moi ! N'offensez pas la mémoire de Néréis ! Tuez-moi, battez-moi s'il le faut ! Mais ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais sur le point de vous tomber dans les bras !

En plus, en plus… _Ce type qu'ils suivent, Néréis, cet homme c'est…_

- Un Sang-de-bourbe ! Vous obéissez à un Sang-de-bourbe !

Bellatrix s'étrangla. Incapable de parler correctement, elle bafouilla mille interjections de morts contre son interlocutrice. Sa baguette se levait, allait jeter le sortilège Doloris. Mais un cercle vert se dessina bientôt sous les pieds de Joyce. Elle ne tenait pourtant plus sa faux. En fait, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour lancer l'Avada Kedavra, ce sort coulait à même dans ses veines. Ce sort pouvait lui traverser la peau à tout moment, selon sa volonté, selon son envie.

Bellatrix recula instinctivement devant l'avancée de la nuée verte

- Il ne tient qu'à moi, hurla Joyce à s'en déchirer la gorge, de remplir toute cette plate-forme du sort mortel ! Dis-le, dis-le à ton maître ! Casse-toi ! Casse-toi !

La Mangemort s'évanouit dans le brouillard. L'adolescente arrêta le sort, réintégra sa faux, tomba à terre et se balança d'avant en arrière en sanglotant :

- Casse-toi… Casse-toi…

* * *

Il leur semblait que les naïades s'écoulaient en flots infinis ! Il en y avait toujours plus, encore et encore ! Leurs attaques se firent plus sauvages. Les sorciers durent employés des moyens plus radicaux. Rei, cernée pendant un instant par cinq des créatures, envoya même le sortilège doloris en rafale (exactement comme Joyce pouvait le faire avec le sort mortel). On avait déjà envoyé des sorts mortels ou terriblement douloureux mais les naïades n'acceptaient pas encore la défaite. Comme il s'était rendu compte que ces bêtes ne s'attaquaient pas aux animaux, Sirius avait repris sa forme d'Animagus pour plonger dans l'eau et gagner l'île de métal, dans le but de retrouver Joyce, la survivante. Si survivante il y avait.

Enfin, la donne sembla s'inverser. Peut-être la lassitude avait gagné les naïades : certaines commencèrent à reculer. Rogue acheva l'une d'entre elle qui essayait néanmoins de lui arracher un membre. Erreur fatale ! Il ne savait pas que sa _mère_ attendait derrière : la plus grosse des naïades bondit alors dans un hurlement frénétique, elle sembla heurter le ciel pendant un instant et se rabattit sur la terre dans un immense fracas. Elle déploya largement sa gueule : un pic de lumière argentée y apparut et elle crachat une boule de glace.

- Attention ! Hurla Rei, ça va exploser !

Effectivement, à peine la boule avait-elle touché de la matière solide, en l'occurrence le sol car Rogue avait réussi à esquiver, qu'elle avait éclaté en meurtrissant la terre. Il se remit péniblement debout mais un énorme rocher soufflé par l'explosion lui coinça une jambe. Au-dessus, trônant sur sa queue de serpent, la créature réitéra sa tentative : une sphère lumineuse fonça à nouveau droit sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents, un craquement se fit entendre : Rei, placée en bouclier devant lui, avait reçu l'impact en pleine poitrine…


	14. Chapitre 11 : Un poème de Baudelaire

**Disclamer : **_Le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling_

**11/ Un poème de Baudelaire.**

_flash-back de Madurei…_

Rei, d'apparence 12 ans, a du fuir sa patrie après avoir été condamnée à la peine capitale par son propre père.

Le ciel est noir comme l'œil d'un corbeau. Elle est partie trop tôt, sans doute ! Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Elle venait de subir la pire des trahisons.

« Vous l'avez tuée ! »

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle _leurs_ a dit… à _elles_… Joyce… Et Néréis….

Néréis, Néréis, d'un grand rêve tombée ! Quelle surprise cache ton effroyable asymétrie ? Ton visage sans cesse recouvert dissimule à jamais les marques de ta race ! As-tu honte de ton sang ?

Et toi Rei, tu as honte de ton sang ? Que fais-tu en pleine nuit à Londres ? Que fais-tu dans ces quartiers malfamés ? Tu-Sais-Qui est peut-être mort mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ameuter les loups. Cache ! Cache tes yeux verdoyants et ta chevelure affriolante !

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Dit une vieille édentée.

Rei la contourne sans lui répondre. Malgré les ténèbres adjacentes, la rue grouille, empeste bizarrement de monde… Un monde toute ému, un monde tout tenu qui se réjouit encore de la disparition du Seigneur ténébreux…

« Néréis… » Se dit Rei, « comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? »

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais, et j'ai cru pouvoir te haïr après ça ! »

« Mais tu m'as prise ma jumelle, tu m'as volé Salana… Elle est morte ! »

« Et ce poème que tu me chantonnais tantôt ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais… »

« Ce poème… Il commençait comment déj ? »

Elle approche d'une rue plus rassurante mais l'obscurité règne toujours. Des silhouettes noires lui font signe, de l'autre côté d'une ruelle. Instinctivement, elle se tourne vers une auberge encore allumée. En rentrant à l'intérieur, elle ne pensait pas tomber sur un endroit aussi anim : des gens festoyaient toujours malgré l'heure tardive. Près d'un mois après la défaite de Lord Voldemort, le temps était encore aux réjouissances !

- Je n'enverrai jamais mon fils à Poudlard ! S'écrit un homme au comptoir.

Rei s'assoit dans un coin en toute discrétion.

- Pas si toi tu y es comme prof !

L'autre homme ne répond pas encore, Rei ne le voit pas, elle n'a même pas entendu l'homme du comptoir, elle est perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tu pourrais répondre, Sévérus !

Elle sursaute, c'est le nom d'un Mangemort, _du_ Mangemort !

- Tes paroles ne sont que du vent ! Répondit l'homme aux cheveux gras d'un ton velouté, et je n'ai pas pour habitude de gaspiller ma salive pour un peu d'air… D'ailleurs, les gens comme toi ne sont pas toujours aptes à comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? C'est pas parce que tu as viré de bord au dernier moment qu'on peut te faire confiance…

Rei n'entend pas la réplique de l'homme, elle pense à nouveau… Salana elle-même ne l'avait-elle pas dit ?

« Cet homme est rempli de haine… Mais il y a autre chose en lui, un bouillonnement profond d'angoisse, de colère et de révolte. Il réalise maintenant que le fond de son cœur ne veut plus qu'une seule chose : la chute de cet Homme aux Yeux Rouges… »

Elle se lève, cherche à l'apercevoir : ils sont du même côté à présent !

Il se rend vers la porte en s'avançant avec hauteur, Rei voit rapidement son profil puis son dos se dessiner.

- Le poème, murmura-t-elle, il me revient…

Elle se précipite à sa suite… Il s'enfonce dans la ville basse, des mendiants sortis des ténèbres citadines entourent Rei en réclamant l'aumône.

_La rue assourdissante autour de moi hurlait._

Elle les repousse avec violence et continue à courir. Merde ! Où est-il ?! Là-bas ! Cours !

_Longue, mince, en grand deuil, douleur majestueuse,_

Ils étaient pareils, elle le sentait ! Cette valse mélancolique et ce langoureux vertige… Elle était seule, sans accroche : lui pourrait peut-être l'aider ! Lui pourrait peut-être !

_Une femme passa, d'une main fastueuse_

_Soulevant, balançant le feston et l'ourlet ;_

- Et cet _homme_ passa, haleta-t-elle en laissant son imagination travailler, d'une main fastueuse… Soulevant, balançant la cape et son ourlet…

La distance entre eux se creusait d'une façon alarmante. C'était comme si elle courrait dans le vide ! Ses pieds patinaient et lui… Il s'éloignait…

_Agile et noble, avec sa jambe de statue._

Enfin, il lui sembla qu'elle reprenait le dessus en même temps que l'espoir. L'humidité nocturne imbibait ses lèvres essoufflées…

_Moi, je buvais, crispé comme un extravagant,_

Mais elle glisse et s'amoche salement. Redresse la tête ! Où est-il ?

Elle frissonne : elle l'a perdu !

Non ! Il a fait demi-tour, il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, il s'avance, il s'apprête à la croiser… Ses yeux s'inclinent vers elle, leurs prunelles se rencontrent :

_Dans son œil, ciel livide où germe l'ouragan,_

Rei reste hébétée pendant cette seconde de profond silence. Le monde entier était mort tandis qu'elle se noyait dans cette noirceur, dans ces ténèbres limpides et peut-être malfaisantes, dans…

_La douceur qui fascine et le plaisir qui tue._

Mais ils se croisent inexorablement et il continue sa route.

_Un éclair… puis la nuit ! _

- Non ! Non ! Gémit-elle sans qu'il puisse l'entendre.

_-Fugitive beauté_

_dont le regard m'a soudainement fait renaître,_

Elle se remet debout et court comme une démente, il lui échappe… Les ombres s'agrandissent, dansent, le dérobent peu à peu à sa vue.

_Ne te verrais-je plus que dans l'éternit ?_

Non ! Non ! Non ! Elle doit le rattraper, il le faut ! Son affolement se traduit dans chacun de ses pas titubants, elle ne sent plus courir, elle ne sent plus souffler. La cape noire virevolte bien loin au-devant d'elle.

- Où vas-tu ? soupire-t-elle désespérée…

_Ailleurs, bien loin d'ici !_

Elle court, elle court, elle court, les rues se rétrécissent et s'élargissent en cadence à mesure que la nuit s'avance…

- Quand pourrais-je te revoir si tu t'échappes ?!

_Trop tard ! jamais peut-être !_

Il n'est plus qu'une silhouette noire à l'horizon. Un bref instant, il semble se retourner mais une troupe de jeunes fêtards passe devant lui. Et quand ils se retirèrent, il avait disparu.

Rei tombe à genoux.

_Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais,_

Il commence à pleuvoir… Si bien qu'on ne peut deviner si ce sont des gouttes ou des larmes qui ruissellent sur ses joues.

_Ô toi que j'eusse _**_aimé_**_e,_

- _Ô toi qui le savais !_ Achève-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé.


	15. Chapitre 12 : Cousines de Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling._

**Chapitre 12/ Cousines de Lord Voldemort.**

« Je l'aurais sans nulle doute _aimé_ si je l'avais connu davantage… Si je l'avais connu davantage. »

La chair se déchire dans un résonnement infernal. Sang en gros bouillons gicle de la plaie. Rei s'était affaissée sur Rogue, la tête penchée en arrière. Dans un grand effort, il parvint enfin à dégager sa jambe et soutint promptement la jeune femme en lui passant une main sous sa nuque pour rehausser son visage :

- Madurei ! Madurei !

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux : un vert terni par la souffrance lui tint lieu de regard.

« Je l'aime… »

- Madurei, gronda-t-il la voix mêlée de rage et d'angoisse.

Elle tenta de s'écarter de lui pour se relever mais elle retomba lourdement dans ses bras.

- R-Redressez-moi… haleta-t-elle, un filet de sang lui coulant de la bouche.

Il l'assit doucement. Un étrange sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Madurei. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative pour se lever en s'appuyant sur ses épaules.

- Ne bougez pas ! dit fermement Rogue.

Elle inclina sa tête, cracha du sang en prenant garde de ne pas le salir et le contempla à nouveau :

- Je ne mourrai pas, souffla-t-elle.

Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent :

- Bien sûr que non vous n'allez pas mourir, mais vous devez rester tranquille.

Rei n'avait de cesse de le fixer droit dans ses pupilles sombres.

« La douceur qui fascine et le plaisir qui tue »

- Il serait très égoïste de ma part que je meure pour vous… J'ai des devoirs envers Néréis…

Il se laissa troubler par le sens de ses paroles. La douleur de Rei la rendait encore plus ensorcelante au sens propre du terme : chacun de ses battements de cils mêlé à ses soupirs agissait comme un filtre.

Devant eux la naïade était tombée raide morte : Maugrey l'avait tuée sans plus de cérémonies.

Ils se regroupèrent tous autour de la blessée :

- Sirius n'est pas encore parvenue à la plate-forme, haleta Lupin avec inquiétude, et la mer commence à se déchaîner.

Rei n'était plus en mesure de parler, son épée gisait à ses côtés. Rogue découpa le tissu de sa veste pour la panser et lança un sort d'apaisement pour stopper le saignement.

- ça ne suffira pas pour arrêter l'hémorragie, grogna Maugrey, la plaie est trop profonde.

- Vous avez quelque chose de mieux à proposer, Alastor ? Cria Rogue avec colère.

Il y eut un silence. Enfin, l'Auror prit une décision :

- Maintenant que nous sommes à leur merci, ces satanées bêtes (son œil magique pivota en direction de l'onde salée) ne vont pas tarder à relancer une attaque. Rémus, allez chercher du secours, prévenez l'Ordre ou le ministère.

Sans attendre davantage, Lupin transplana.

- Plaçons-nous devant elle, ordonna Rogue en se relevant.

Ils se mirent en position : devant eux, l'eau se remit à bouillonner.

* * *

- Rei ?

Le cœur pressé par un froid inconnu, Joyce s'était dressée de toute sa hauteur dans la brume adjacente. Le vent en écho parut lui rapporter les pensées de sa sœur agonisante :

_Ô toi que j'eusse _**_aimé, _**_Ô toi qui le savais_

Un lien ineffaçable reliait Joyce à Madurei, bien qu'il fût moins fort que celui qui l'enchaînait à l'Ecarlate. Elle avait donc tout vu, tout entendu de cet étrange souvenir. Pire : elle avait compris.

- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt, bredouilla la jeune fille en peinant à y croire.

Rei… Son attitude colérique envers Rogue, la rage dont elle avait fait preuve au départ, ses dédains, ses sarcasmes : tout cela était un leurre ! Joyce demeura immobile, des tourbillons d'air soulevèrent et ses cheveux et sa voix :

- Ma sœur, Tu l'AAAAAIMES !

Le mot AIMES s'était envolé par delà la brume pour résonner le plus loin possible. Elle cacha sa bouche sous ses mains comme si elle venait de dire une monstruosité.

- Je vous l'avais dit, _maître_, cette fille est folle, dit une femme qui devait être Bellatrix.

- Complètement folle, renchérit un Mangemort aux tonalités veloutées, mon _fils_ m'en a parlé.

- Je sais que vous la voulez vivante mais son impertinence lui aurait déjà coûté mille morts en temps normal.

- Je sais, Bella, prononça une voix des plus glacées, mais tu connais mes ordres…

- Oui, maître.

La voix aux parures glaciales se distingua des autres, l'homme s'avança. Quel visage épouvantable… Des yeux rouges prédominants y laissaient une impression d'inachevée, il se rapprochait davantage du serpent que de l'homme. Derrière lui, en retrait dans la brume, les Mangemorts étaient assemblés. Etaient-ils tous là ? Joyce n'aurait su le dire mais elle en compta une bonne quinzaine. Cet homme, c'était ce Voldemort dont tout le monde parlait tant. Mais c'était aussi cet Homme aux Yeux Rouges, c'était le fruit pourri…

- Jédusor… Murmura-t-elle.

La moitié des Mangemorts ruminèrent et Joyce comprit qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres conserva encore son calme :

- Cela faisait bien longtemps, fillette… Avant de se suicider, ton père aurait pu avoir l'amabilité de reprendre contact avec mes serviteurs, conformément à _notre promesse_.

- Il ne voulait pas…

Elle ne savait quoi dire, la terreur toute entière noyait ses veines, et son cœur se nourrissant de ce sang d'angoisse battait en discontinue. Ses lèvres bougeaient seules. Seulement ce n'était pas sa jumelle qui la commandait cette fois-ci, non… C'était cette même peur. La mort, la mort, la mort ! Voilà ce qui l'attendait, quoi qu'elle dise !

- Pourquoi ne le voulait-il pas ? souffla doucereusement Voldemort.

- Il a dit… qu'il ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec un Sang-De-Bourbe…

_Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le fils de ma sœur Carmina que ce bâtard doit se croire le bienvenu ici… _

Une baguette brandie… Joyce n'avait plus le temps de penser : elle ne se souvenait même pas qu'elle pouvait lancer le sort mortel d'un simple geste… Ce ne serait pourtant qu'un mouvement si simple, si aisé… Mais Joyce ne bouge plus, terrorisée, elle n'essaiera même pas de se défendre. Voldemort a pointé sa baguette sur un elle… Un éclat mauve s'en échappe, mais quel éclat !

- Endoloris !

Elle s'écroula à terre, parcourue de larges convulsions. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche : la douleur la rendait totalement aphone.

- On ne crie pas ? dit Voldemort qui l'ignorait, voilà une petite bien courageuse et bien arrogante.

Il força la dose. Elle se secoua frénétiquement dans tous les sens, comme si des couteaux se plantaient dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Les silhouettes noires poussèrent des rires fébriles, leur maître leurs ordonna de se joindre à lui. Des sortilèges Doloris fusèrent de toutes parts.

- Stop, dit ce dernier au bout d'une longue minute. Relevez là.

Bellatrix saisit Joyce sous les épaules et la souleva.

- Ben quoi ? Déjà morte ?

La jeune fille n'avait plus la force de bouger. Voldemort lui-même referma ses mains sur les épaules juvéniles en les pressant d'une force phénoménale, Joyce se débattit sous ce contact exécrable.

- En cas d'échec, ton père m'avait promis _ta _tête, dit-il très sérieusement, son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien, à moins que tu n'aies quelque chose de mieux à offrir, je vais me voir dans l'obligation de …

Elle le repoussa mais c'est elle qui tomba à terre. Mordant son propre bras blessé, elle en fit couler quelques gouttes de sang dont elle se servit pour tracer ce mot :

_NON _

Ce NON, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle pouvait se rattacher. Elle avait bien dit, à Rei avant de partir, qu'elle ne reverrait pas la lumière du jour. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle allait mourir ici, toute seule. (Mais non, Joyce, t'as au moins une quinzaine de personnes autour de toi…)

A son grand étonnement, un sourire effroyable fendit la face de serpent de Voldemort. Ce sourire promettait bien plus de souffrances encore.

- Nagini… Siffla-t-il.

Il avait parlé fourche-langue, un langage que Joyce comprenait aussi. Un énorme serpent s'avança vers eux. Joyce se traîna à reculons sur les fesses en poussant des petits gémissements terrorisés. Posant un pied dans son dos, Bellatrix la retint fermement.

- Je sais de source sûre que tu _adores_ les serpents, ricana Voldemort.

- Une fourche-langue terrorisée par les serpents ! Gloussa un Mangemort à l'arrière. C'est une aberration.

- Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas une heure, pouffa la jeune femme, elle hurlait qu'elle allait tous nous tuer avec le sort mortel !

Joyce commençait à reprendre de la voix :

- _Il_ vous aurait dit ça, articula-t-elle faiblement.

Mais non idiote, Rogue n'aurait jamais raconté ça à Voldemort….

- Qui ? Demanda sévèrement le seigneur des ténèbres.

- … Mon père, répondit la jeune fille en tentant de se rattraper, de mon problème avec les serp…

- Tu mens… Affirma-t-il en scrutant ses yeux bleus.

Mais pendant ce temps le reptile l'avait peu à peu entourée, Joyce perdait connaissance au fur et à mesure que ses méandres se refermaient sur elle.

- J'ai un secret à t'apprendre, chuchota le Seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton effroyable, je suis le seul et unique héritier de Serpentard. Toi et le reste de ta famille allaient vite comprendre que vous avez pris le mauvais chemin en passant me faire concurrence…

* * *

A présent, ils tuaient sans ménagement. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre le luxe d'épargner leurs ennemies : les naïades formaient un amas de cadavre sans cesse nourris par de nouveaux corps mourants.

Rogue et son compagnon étaient épuisés. Derrière eux, Rei reposait, les yeux clos, respirant difficilement. Brusquement, l'assaut des naïades cessa. Au-devant d'eux, une tour surgit de l'eau et se dressa juste devant la plate-forme. Rogue remarqua que la base de cette gigantesque plaque de métal se constituait d'un dédale de lames de fer et d'acier, de poutrelles enchevêtrée les unes sur les autres. A l'heure qu'il était, Sirius devait déjà l'avoir atteint. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Au sommet de la tour, pendue à une poutrelle, il aperçut Joyce, ficelée à Nagini.

- Non ! Murmura-t-il.

La situation s'aggravait. Voldemort apparut quelques mètres plus bas. Quelques Mangemorts parsemaient la tourelle.

- Madurei ! Cria-t-il, je sais que tu es là !

Les paupières de la jeune femme battirent.

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te rappeler ce que je veux. Je te propose un échange.

Il leva la tête vers Nagini :

- Réfléchis bien, il en va de la vie de ta sœur !

Rogue posa un genoux près de Rei et la secoua doucement par l'épaule :

- Rei, souffla-t-il en usant pour la première fois de son diminutif, que veut-il dire ?

- Il… bluff… Il a … besoin de nous… Il ne la tuera pas…

- Alors, Madurei ? fit Voldemort avec plus d'empressement.

* * *

Rêve… Néréis courait, un oiseau paisiblement endormi dans ses mains.

- Maman ! Maman !

Elle s'approcha d'une fontaine où siégeait une femme à l'air triste. Ses cheveux, tirant sur le bleu foncé, étaient sans attaches et tombaient tout autour d'elle dans la plus grande liberté.

- Maman ! Mon rouge-gorge est mort ! Mon tatouage ne marche pas… Il était censé me permettre de contrôler l'Avada, mais ça ne marche pas…

- Néréis… Tu sais bien que je suis fatiguée…

- J'ai pris l'oiseau dans les mains, et un volute vert est sorti de moi et, et, et… il est mort !

- Néréis…

Sa mère lui prit doucement les mains, son visage affichait une mine abattue :

- Si tu as peur, cette enclave que l'on a posée sur toi ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Tu es la seule à pouvoir contrôler ce pouvoir qui coule en toi.

* * *

« Penses-y, toi seule peut le contrôler. »

« Mais j'ai peur » songea Joyce, « j'ai peur, maman ! »

Voldemort tourna la tête, une aura verte sortait des pores de l'adolescente. Le serpent n'eut pas de le temps d'émettre le moindre sifflement : il se détendit doucement, se déroula, et chuta avec le corps qu'il retenait prisonnier. Tombée lourdement sur le dos, Joyce découvrit contre son front la tête de Nagini qui tirait une langue inerte :

- Salana ? Fit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

Voldemort scruta le cadavre de son serpent, quelque chose explosa dans sa tête malsaine.

- Salana, continua Joyce**, Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !**

**Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu étais un Animagus, que tu te transformais en serpent ? Tu sais bien que je n'aimais pas particulièrement les serpents !**

_Ecrase-le sous une pierre ! _

**C'est la faute de ma jumelle ! C'est elle qui m'a dit de le faire !**

Et la bouche de Joyce se perdit en paroles inaudibles, à la limite de la folie. Elle étreignit Nagini en hurlant de douleur et de désespoir. De l'autre côté, Rogue et Maugrey avaient contemplé la scène, interdits. L'incompréhension la plus totale noyait tous les regards. Voldemort fut le seul à réagir, il pointa sa baguette, poussa un rugissement de colère. La cuisse droite de Joyce explosa en une nuée de sang et de bouts de chair qui volaient. A nouveau, elle redevint muette. Ses pieds titubèrent, Voldemort visa son bras indemne. Encore toute retournée par les sortilèges Doloris, la jeune fille ne voyait plus que des éclats lumineux devant les yeux. Mais au milieu de ces lueurs, elle aperçut une forme noire : un… chien…

* * *

Sirius était finalement arrivé. S'étant faufilé à travers les barres d'acier, il avait pu gagner une certaine hauteur. Il venait de bondir sur Joyce et la renversa, évitant la nouvelle charge du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ils roulèrent ensemble et chutèrent à travers le labyrinthe métallique. Il reprit forme humaine et empoigna la blessée sous les épaules pour fuir le plus rapidement possible.

« Ils n'y arriveront jamais » songea Rogue qui scrutait vainement l'île, « ils ne pourront pas fuir… » Et lui, il était réduit à contempler le massacre depuis cette plage ! Il regarda Maugrey, ce dernier semblait ressentir la même chose.

Les Mangemorts étaient partis à leur poursuite. Sirius avait amené Joyce jusqu'au niveau le plus bas, c'est à dire juste au niveau de l'eau. Mais la mer empestait encore de naïades, comment traverser avec une enfant ?

- _Sorcier_, fredonna une naïade, _tu risques ta vie pour sauver cette petite ? J'aime les hommes courageux, je t'aiderai. _

- Silence, monstre ! Rétorqua-t-il, vous ne pourrez pas m'avoir, inutiles de faire vibrer vos cordes vocales !

Mais il entendait au-dessus de lui les Mangemorts qui se rapprochaient.

- _Nous sommes pourtant prêtes à t'aider ! Tu as l'une des nôtres avec toi ! Tu mérites une récompense…_

- _Toi, mon enfant, _dit une autre naïade en fourche-langue cette fois-ci, _tu ne veux pas convaincre ton compagnon que nous ne lui voulons aucun mal ?_

Joyce, qui était restée appuyée contre Sirius redressa enfin la tête.

- Laissez-la tranquille ! Grogna Black, qui cherchait toujours un moyen de fuir.

- Ne refusons pas leur invitation, siffla Joyce envoûtée.

Soudainement armée d'une force surhumaine, la jeune fille l'avait poussé dans l'eau avant de sauter. Il n'eut que le temps de se transformer en chien. Cependant les naïades qui l'avaient vu le saisirent par chaque patte :

- _Voilà un sale petit tricheur ! Nous devrions tout dévorer, mes sœurs : hommes, bêtes, sans exception !_

D'autres entourèrent Joyce, enroulant leur queue de serpents sur son corps meurtri :

- _Voilà une néréide ! Ces traîtresses nous ont toujours méprisées au nom de leur beauté ! Moi je veux sa tête !_

- _Moi ses cheveux !_

- _Moi sa langue !_

- _Et moi ses ailes blanches !_

- _Ses magnifiques plumes !_

- _Ses ailes ! Ses ailes ! Sors tes ailes ! _

« Encore un serpent ? » Se dit Joyce… C'est trop… Beaucoup trop… Elle écrase un serpent… Il redevient sous ses yeux sa sœur Salana.

_Salana qui a le crâne défoncé_ ! Raille l'Ecarlate.

C'est assez ! ASSEZ !

* * *

Dehors, Voldemort s'impatientait. Deux de ses Mangemorts rentrèrent bredouilles :

- Les naïades les ont attrapés ! crièrent-ils.

- Et bien, dîtes-leur de relâcher Néréis ! Qu'elles dévorent Sirius Black si elles le veulent !

Ses yeux sanglants se portèrent sur la surface lisse de l'eau… Non ! Elle était tout, sauf lisse ! Des remous incessants venaient la perturber jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette directement à bouillir. L'onde s'éleva dans les airs dans un énorme tourbillon, dépassant la hauteur à laquelle Voldemort était perché. Elle éclata, dévoilant à la lumière de la lune un ange… noir.

- _Noires ? Des plumes noires ?_ Hurlèrent les naïades qui fuirent dans une terreur presque religieuse.

Les ailes largement déployées, Joyce tenait fermement le chien noir dans ses bras. Elle les fit battre lentement mais brusquement une sensation de vertige s'empara de son dos : elle venait de croiser le regard de Voldemort et ce contact visuel avait dissout ses ailes.

- Korée ! Brailla-t-elle en tombant, je sais que tu es là, trouillarde ! Attrape le chien !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle jeta Sirius bien loin d'elle. Korée surgit de dessous la tour et le rattrapa péniblement au vol. Des plumes d'ébènes tourbillonnaient encore dans les airs.

Chutant irrémédiablement, l'adolescente n'eut pas le choix : elle enleva les lambeaux de tissu qui constituaient encore son gant et évoqua sa faux avec ce qui lui restait de forces. Rogue sursauta en revoyant cette lame, Voldemort parut intrigué. Joyce la chevaucha en amazone et fixa son « cousin » droit dans les yeux.

Un instant pour se décider. Un autre pour changer d'avis et un dernier pour se convaincre à nouveau : Elle foncera.

- NON ! Gémit Korée.

Rogue empiéta sur l'eau, se mouillant jusqu'au genoux, Maugrey le rattrapa, l'empêcha de crier :

- Ta couverture ! Gronda-t-il. Ne montre pas que tu es aussi inquiet !

Mais cette situation était intolérable. Son sang-froid s'apprêtait à céder devant cette audace, devant cette stupidité que s'apprêtait à faire cet imbécile : Joyce se dirigeait droit sur Voldemort. La faux atteignit rapidement une vitesse inouïe. Plus le temps de penser… Si ? Si ! Il faut croire que la pensée possède une célérité supérieure à celle de la lumière. Joyce savait pertinemment que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec. Non pas parce que Jédusor était le plus fort, non pas parce que c'était l'Elu de forces diaboliques la dépassant. Mais parce que…

- Cette faux, héritage de Serpentard, ne pourra jamais blesser l'un de ses descendants. Soupira Madurei.

Rei reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre :

- De ce fait, Joyce non plus ne craint rien.

Elle eut un rire aigre. Maugrey et Rogue s'était retournés vers elle, sidérés.

« C'est inscrit dans chaque fibre de métal de cette arme » S'alarma Joyce qui s'accrochait désespérément au manche, « à peine l'on tente d'y verser le sang de Serpentard qu'un rejet s'opère…. »

Voldemort s'étonna du soudain courage de sa geignarde de cousine et se contenta de pointer sa baguette vers elle : « attends, ma belle, quand je t'aurai entièrement démembrée, tu me supplieras de t'achever ! » songea-t-il avec une sorte d'extase perverse.

La lame siffla dans le vide alors qu'elle s'approchait. Soudainement, le métal comprit : comme animé d'une volonté propre, il se refusa à blesser les enfants de son maître. Voldemort n'eut pas besoin de lancer un sort pour stopper Joyce : une lumière blanche jaillit entre eux, les aveuglant tout deux.

Une dernière pensée vint à l'esprit de Joyce, un nom s'imposa à elle : « Caïn… Adieu ! »

Du rivage, les impuissants témoins cessèrent de respirer : Joyce avait percuté le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ils étaient hors de leur vue, tombés dans les entrailles métalliques de l'île, emportés dans l'éclatante lueur qui les enveloppait. Les Mangemorts se jetèrent au secours de leur maître. Pendant une seconde, les sons moururent, comme aspirés dans un trou noir. Les cris ne pouvaient plus surgir des bouches, même les vagues sur la plage et les remous des eaux faisaient silence. La lumière se condensa sur elle-même et… il y eut une gigantesque explosion. L'île de métal fut happée et s'affaissa sur elle-même, sombrant entièrement dans les flots. Des débris giclèrent dans tous les sens accompagnés de détonations tardives. Les Silhouettes noires transplanèrent en toute hâte.

Korée venait de déposer Sirius sur le sol :

- Elle est dessous ! Joyce est prisonnière sous l'eau !

- Accio Joyce Happer ! Hurla Rogue.

Mais rien ne se fit.

- Elle doit être retenue par une poutre ou une barre de fer ! râla Sirius.

Rogue, suivi de Maugrey, se jeta à l'eau et s'y enfonça à moitié. Il aperçut deux jolies jambes qui le dépassèrent en toute sérénité. Deux pieds fins et légers qui voguait sur l'onde. L'Animagus ouvrit de larges mirettes, Rogue parut tout aussi surpris : Madurei marchait sur l'eau.

Encore toute maculée de sang, la jeune femme déambulait sur la surface lisse. Elle tenait debout avec certes moult difficultés mais son visage implacable masquait sa douleur.

- Madurei ! Cria Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent, laissant échapper quelques notes. Sa voix s'éleva en une mélodie enchanteresse et, pour l'accompagner dans son combat, ses ailes se déployèrent, immenses et blanches, aux plumes fortes et denses. L'onde fut balayée d'un mouvement circulaire, soulevant Rei sous l'effet du vent.

Rogue n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir assister un jour au déploiement de forces d'une _néréide_, même métis.

- Naïades et Sirènes reçurent le don d'envoûter les hommes, murmura-t-il, les Néréides celui de commander aux dieux !

Plus exactement, en chantant, les Néréides pouvaient contrôler l'élément liquide comme elles le voulaient, à défaut de pouvoir y respirer. Elles s'arrangeaient donc des bulles d'air douillettes au fond de l'océan, là où personne ne pouvait les déranger ou arracher leurs précieuses plumes.

Rei tendit ses mains vers l'endroit où l'île s'était engouffrée.

- Vous êtes bien trop affaiblie, lança Maugrey.

Rogue acquiesça rageusement, mais que faire d'autre ? La contempler… La fine esquisse que dessinait le corps élancé contrastait avec l'imposante garniture de ses ailes, aussi épaisses qu'une couverture, de sorte que l'on souhaitait s'y enfouir pour mourir de bonheur, plongé en transe dans cette reposante chaleur. Mais Rogue se reprit : ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer !

Un craquement dantesque résonna sous le liquide en pleine rébellion. Les eaux, comme des milliers de bras incolores, jouèrent des coudes pour rehausser l'île hors de l'eau. Une autre trombe d'eau s'y engouffra en l'éventrant et en ressortit un corps inanimé.

- Accio… Néréis, souffla Rogue mu par une soudaine inspiration.

Joyce fut attirée vers le rivage. Son professeur la fit délicatement atterrir. Sirius lui prit son pouls et sourit : elle était vivante et se remettait à respirer calmement. La chanson cessa et Rei, presque évanouie, s'enfonça complètement sous l'eau. Elle s'était avancée trop en avant et était au-dessus d'une crevasse. Rogue se rapprocha un peu plus et, la saisissant sous les épaules, il la hissa au-dessus de lui. Leurs chevelures sombres se mêlèrent, Rogue apprécia cette sensation qui lui fit comme un voile de fraîcheur humide. Rei s'effondra dans ses bras en silence, épuisée.


	16. Chapitre 13 : La déplorable race de Sala...

**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling_

_J'ai proposé mes treize premiers chapitres d'un coup, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pris le temps de marquer des petits mots à chaque fois..._

_Comme certains pourront le remarquer, je suis très fan de manga et je n'ai pas hésité à truffer cette fic d'allusion. Par exemple Korée est le sosie physique de Nyoséka, le personne du manga Alice 19th de Yuu Watase, et quant à la chanson du Rouge-Gorge, elle est à l'origine issue des contes de ma mère l'oie, mais en fait Kaori Yuki, the best of the mangaka, s'en est servie pour illustrer un chapitre de son oeuvre : Compte Caïn. (Cette bonne femme est véritablement mon auteur préféré de BD japonaise, elle a écrit entre autre Angel Sanctuary, un vrai bijou !)_

**Chapitre 13/ La déplorable race de Salazard Serpentard. **

Simples racontars : « L'on raconte, par de-là notre contrée, une légende fort étrange. Le jour de la naissance, un ange vient trouver le futur né et lui donne pleine conscience du monde qui l'entoure, pour seulement quelques minutes, lui permettant même de voir et d'entendre à travers la chair maternelle. L'ange lui pose alors cette simple question :

- A quoi veux-tu ressembler ? Confie-le moi, et tu naîtras tel que tu l'as souhaité.

Il fut dit que Salana Serpentard, la fille aînée de Sir Frédéric, troublée par la clarté de la lune, demanda à ressembler à la lueur vacillante de cet astre. Elle naquit ainsi avec une chevelure argentée et des prunelles violettes, rappelant la voie lactée parant la sphère sélénite. L'on raconte aussi que Madurei, sa jumelle, inspirée par l'odeur âcre des entrailles de la terre, exigea de ressembler à Perséphone, la déesse grecque des Enfers, telle que lui apparaissait cette redoutable divinité. Elle vint au monde, brune comme les nuits infernales, les yeux brûlants d'un vert marécageux, semblables aux eaux du fleuve Styx, baignant le monde souterrain.

Joyce Serpentard alias l'Ecarlate, qui était la benjamine et la moins terre à terre, aurait été plus attirée par l'aura paternelle.

- Je veux ressembler à mon père ! couina-t-elle.

Elle eut donc de fins cheveux châtains, comme Sir Frédéric, et de larges yeux bleus.

Quant à Néréis, quant à « Joyce Happer »… Elle eut une requête des plus insolites :

- Ho ! Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais tant tenir de ces trois visages qui se suspendent, inquiets, au-dessus de moi… J'aimerai m'imprégner de la nonchalance de celle que je devine comme étant ma mère, de la tendresse de cette jeune fille pleine d'éclats d'argents et de la détermination de celle dont la noirceur éclipse toutes les lumières.

Ressembler à votre mère et vos deux sœurs aînées ? Ainsi soit-il… Néréis naquit donc avec un aspect des plus étranges. »

* * *

Des volets entrouverts laissaient entrer quelques rayons dans la chambre. Rogue les ouvrit complètement, permettant au soleil d'éclater derrière les vitres. Il était à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Devant lui les deux sœurs dormaient dans un lit séparé. A force de remuer parce qu'elle se croyait encore torturée par le sortilège Doloris, Joyce avait fait tomber ses couvertures. Il la recouvrit en passant une main ferme sur son front : Non, elle n'avait plus de fièvre.

Et il reposa son attention sur Rei qui était à sa droite. Il était beaucoup plus agréable de la regarder pendant son sommeil. Comme ça au moins, l'on ne risquait pas de se heurter à une de ses crises de colère. Il se pencha vers elle et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui jouait sur la ligne sombre que dessinait ses cils, ses doigts s'attardèrent, s'enroulèrent autour.

- Professeur ?

L'adolescente s'était réveillée, Rogue retira sa main avec vivacité et se tourna vers elle comme si de rien n'était. Mais Joyce le scrutait d'un air soupçonneux.

- Vous êtes morts ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous demande pardon ? répliqua-t-il surpris.

- Est-ce que vous êtes mort ? En fait, sommes-nous tous morts ?

Il soupira en comprenant sa méprise :

- Non, miss Happer, je suis vivant, vous êtes vivante, nous ne sommes pas dans l'au-delà.

- Et l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges ?

- Il a certainement transplané avec ses serviteurs après votre _brillant _coup d'éclat. Répondit Rogue dans un rictus.

Elle parut choquée :

- J'étais désespérée, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

- En tout cas pas vous jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ! Gronda-t-il.

Le ton du professeur était devenu beaucoup plus dur. Les mains de la jeune fille se crispèrent sur les draps :

- Je ne risquai rien. Ma faux ne peut pas se retourner contre moi ! Quand j'ai percuté le Monstre Aux Yeux Rouges, tout a explosé en une lumière blanche, j'ai été propulsée par dessus lui. Récupérer ma faux dans mon tatouage est tout ce que j'ai pu faire avant de m'évanouir. Mais je savais que les dégâts qui s'ensuivraient forceraient cet homme à fuir avec toute sa clique… J'avais peur que Rei… Où est Rei !

Rogue se décala légèrement pour lui permettre de contempler le visage encore ensommeillé de sa grande sœur. Joyce voulut se lever mais une douleur à la cuisse, puis au bras, la retint sur place.

- Elle se réveillera bientôt, précisa Rogue, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Comment a-t-elle été blessée ?

Le professeur marqua une hésitation avant de lâcher :

- Par esprit d'équipe…

Cependant l'adolescente ne se contenta pas de ce semblant d'explication :

- Vous ne dîtes pas tout, vous savez, j'ai _entendu_…

- Qu'avez-vous donc ouïe de si important ?

La voix de Rogue marquait son impatience, elle le lassait et il avait grandement envie de quitter la pièce.

- Qu'importe ! s'énerva Joyce.

Cette fois-ci, elle se leva en dépit de la douleur. Elle avait entendu lorsque Rei avait reçu l'impact, malgré la distance, elle avait même entraperçu cette scène de flash-back qui l'avait assaillie en même temps que le coup presque mortel. « Ainsi, Rei avait déjà retrouvé Rogue au moins une fois, après avoir été chassée de chez nous. » Rei l'avez protégé, Joyce n'en doutait pas. La suspicion et la jalousie se mêlèrent dans son esprit.

- Où allez-vous ? La réprimanda Rogue, restez couchée !

Elle ne répondit pas et fit face à la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement, frôlant son nez avec puissance.

- Ha ! Clama Dumbledore, elle s'est réveillée ! Tenez !

Il chargea ses bras de chocogrenouilles. Elle tituba sous le poids, une main rassurante la retint : Rémus Lupin, accompagné de son chien noir. Rogue croisa les bras en signe de malvenue.

- Nous vous avons amené de la compagnie, annonça le directeur, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous remontez le moral.

Shun et Malicia apparurent sur le pas de la porte, avec un bouquet de fleur. Joyce se surprit à espérer la venue de Caïn, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire forcé, l'image de Voldemort dansait encore devant ses yeux et elle avait du mal à retrouver une relative sérénité. Sa surprise fut grande quand Potter et ses amis débarquèrent à leur tour.

- Voilà, dit maladroitement Harry, c'est pour te remercier…

Il lui tendit un paquet cadeau.

- Me remercier de quoi ? Demanda Joyce en acceptant le présent avec stupeur.

Sirius reprit forme humaine en souriant. C'est Lupin qui se chargea d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle :

- c'était juste après l'effondrement de l'île : quand je suis arrivé avec les gars du ministère que j'avais pu trouver, nous avons découvert un Mangemort qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de transplaner : Queudver !

- Hein ?

- Il a fui en se transformant en rat, poursuivit l'Animagus, mais comme des témoins du ministère avaient pu le voir de leurs yeux, j'ai été innocenté !

- Innocenté de quoi ?

Joyce ne comprenait toujours rien.

- On t'expliquera plus tard, intervint Malicia. En tout cas c'est génial. Si tu n'avais pas fugué cette nuit à cause de cette dispute, jamais on…

- Mais je n'ai pas… riposta Joyce. Aïe !

Sirius lui avait écrasé le pied :

- Ta sœur s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Ria-t-il en frictionnant ses cheveux, lui tordant le cou au passage. Petite polissonne ! Evite de t'égarer dans la forêt avec des centaures furieux aux trousses à l'avenir.

Notre héroïne fort peu héroïne arborait un air abruti des plus abrutis.

- Les enfants, proposa Dumbledore, allez donc faire un tour à proximité, je crois que votre camarade a encore besoin de repos.

Les 5 gryffondors sortirent. Sirius balaya ses cheveux noirs et s'offusqua en direction de Rogue :

- Tu ne l'avais pas encore mis au courant de notre version des faits ?

- Oups, admit Rogue d'un ton narquois.

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Lupin. Joyce, nous avons raconté que tu t'étais disputée avec Rei. Folle de chagrin, tu t'es aventurée en forêt en pleine nuit, mais tu es tombée sur des centaures. Tu as alors gagné une île artificielle en bouts de bois au milieu d'un lac. Or cette île s'avérait être la cachette de Queudver, le Mangemort…

- Shun et Malicia, marmonna Joyce les yeux grands ouverts, ont vraiment cru qu'un Mangemort se trouvait au beau milieu du lac, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Ben oui, admit Lupin en rougissant, laisse-moi finir : L'eau était agitée et l'île a sombré avec toi. Rei, qui te cherchait, t'a repêchée et a failli se noyer. Voilà, c'est tout.

- Mais vous me faîtes passer pour une ado geignarde et puérile. S'indigna l'intéressée.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, intervint Rogue, personne ne verra la différence.

- Harry et ses deux amis connaissent néanmoins la véritable histoire, précisa le directeur, mais tu peux leur faire confiance.

Sirius s'assit victorieusement sur un siège et lorgna sur son ennemi de toujours :

- Tu n'as pas fini de t'acharner sur cette petite, Séverus ? Je ne te suffis plus au quoi ?

- Elle a commis une imprudence des plus graves, rétorqua Rogue. Je dis ça pour son bien !

- Ne parlez pas si fort, supplia Joyce, vous allez déranger Rei !

- Je ne dors plus depuis déjà un bon moment.

La jeune femme se rehaussa sur un coude et dévisagea l'assemblée.

- Vous faisiez semblant de dormir ? Demanda Rogue un peu piqué.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, saisit une mèche de ses cheveux (celle qu'il avait justement caressée) et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Rogue comprit immédiatement l'allusion et la fusilla du regard. Rei eut un sourire malveillant mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir.

Joyce avait rougi comme un coquelicot. Sa grande sœur arbora un visage plus grave en regardant Dumbledore. Celui-ci acquiesça :

- Nous devons vous entretenir sur un sujet très important, Joyce, cela concerne Voldemort.

Joyce s'empourpra à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sous l'effet de la honte. Elle songea à Rogue avec angoisse : il détestait Harry Potter parce qu'il haïssait son père (elle le tenait d'une rumeur). Que penserait-il d'elle s'il apprenait qu'elle était la cousine de Voldemort ?

- Vous deviez vous y attendre, continua le directeur, il s'agit de Jédusor, votre cou…

- Rei ! Coupa violemment Joyce en se retournant brusquement vers sa sœur, j'ai un message de lui pour toi, pour moi, pour nous toutes : « je suis le seul et unique héritier de Serpentard. Toi et le reste de ta famille allaient vite comprendre que vous avez pris le mauvais chemin en passant me faire concurrence… »

- Joyce… Murmura Lupin pour l'apaiser.

L'adolescente tremblait de la tête aux pieds et fixait sur Madurei deux yeux rancuniers :

- De toute façon, je l'avais bien dit qu'il reviendrait… Mais père n'a pas voulu écouter… Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Si, répliqua Madurei, je t'ai tout de suite cru mais…

Mais juste après Salana est morte et…

Joyce se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle tenait toujours le cadeau de Potter. Elle l'ouvrit sans trop y prêter attention et émit un drôle de son : c'était le recueil de Baudelaire, « les Fleurs du mal ». Un petit mot était accroché : « Caïn Headcliff nous a soufflé que cela te ferait plaisir, nous te souhaitons tous un bon rétablissement. »

- Père me l'avait brûlé après la mort de maman, balbutia Joyce, ça faisait longtemps que j'en voulais un autre…

Elle commença à feuilleter le bouquin, totalement absorbée par les vers que ses yeux survolaient.

- Joyce, reprit le directeur avec douceur, je pense qu'il est important de discuter.

- Je ne veux pas parler de Jédusor.

Rei poussa un soupir de lassitude :

- Tu ne vas pas nous faire un caprice !

Un sourire sadique illumina le visage de Joyce, elle étreignit son livre de poésie en murmurant :

- Père avait promis ma tête à Voldemort, et le meilleur, c'est qu'à l'époque j'ai accepté avec joie. Parce que je croyais que ce serait une mort rapide et indolore. Mais l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges m'a détrompée, il me fera cuire à petit feu.

Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, elle lâcha un rire sourd et démentiel. Ses yeux s'étaient vidés de leur substance, elle se balança d'avant en arrière en fredonnant dans sa langue natale. Dumbledore resta interdit. Lupin eut un regard compatissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? s'enquit Rogue en regrettant momentanément d'avoir été si dur avec elle.

- La chanson du rouge-gorge, répondit Rei (elle considéra Rogue avec dureté), ne l'interrompez pas, vous réveilleriez un dur souvenir.

Rogue n'apprécia pas cette remarque, il regrettait amèrement que Joyce et Madurei l'aient connu à cette époque, alors qu'il était encore un Mangemort. Il fixa Joyce qui semblait toujours en transe mais elle redressa soudainement son buste, prête à bondir en cas de danger. Ses doigts gesticulèrent comme pour se dégourdir. (Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était justement aux mains qu'il l'avait blessée lors de leur première rencontre) Enfin elle reprit ses esprits :

- Je ne veux pas parler de Jédusor, répéta-t-elle, ça porte malheur de parler de Jédusor.

Sirius paraissait décontenancé et Rogue s'appuya sur le mur en signe d'exaspération.

- Et que voulez-vous ? Demanda Dumbledore, conscient que Joyce ne se remettait pas encore de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je veux… Je veux…

Elle parut réfléchir intensément :

- Je veux… un grand plat de riz.

Tous firent une moue de surprise.

- Je veux du riz, continua-t-elle, et des nems… et du sushi… Je veux aller manger dans un vrai resto chinois !

La figure du directeur s'éclaircit et son sourire sembla remonter des tréfonds de sa barbe :

- En voilà une idée ! fit-il enthousiaste. Je vous invite tous ! Allons nous remettre de nos émotions !

* * *

Et où trouver le meilleur resto chinois sinon sur le continent asiatique ? Dumbledore entraîna la joyeuse troupe plus quelques autres invités sur un chemin de traverse « made in china ». (Cependant, Potter, ses deux amis ainsi que Shun et Malicia furent ramenés à Poudlard où Korée était déjà retournée depuis un bon moment car elle craignait que Joyce ne lui fasse quelques remontrances pour sa lâche conduite.) Un vieux sorcier vêtu d'un kimono de cérémonie accueillit chaleureusement le directeur de Poudlard et tous s'installèrent. Rogue avait d'abord refusé de venir mais l'insistance de son supérieur le força à les honorer de sa présence. Pour éviter les incidents, on l'éloigna de Sirius. Rei était venue, malgré le désaccord des médecins. Elle s'était parée d'une large robe blanche afin que le tissu n'appuie pas sur sa blessure fraîchement pansée. Rogue lui avait rendu son épée, et Rei, après avoir récité une formule, transforma celle-ci en un petit bracelet très fin et discret aux pierreries vertes qu'elle mit tout de suite à son bras. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table circulaire. Dans l'ordre : Dumbledore, Madurei, Joyce, Rogue, Maugrey (qui voulait en savoir plus sur le compte des deux sœurs) Lupin, Sirius, et Macgonagall.

- Si vous commenciez par nous raconter votre histoire Madurei ? demanda Fol-œil. Il semblerait que vous ayez « omis » de nous donner quelques précisions.

- Je tiens à préciser, intervint Dumbledore, que j'étais au courant. Et il ne tient qu'à Lady Madurei de décider si elle veut, oui ou non, décliner sa véritable identité.

Rei remplit son verre de saké et examina l'assistance. Tous à cette table étaient membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et elle n'avait rien à redouter. Joyce ingurgita un nem au crabe, le cœur battant : elle ne voulait pas en parler mais que faire d'autre ?

- Mon vrai nom, déclara Rei d'un ton indifférent, est Madurei Serpentard.

- Et moi Néréis Serpentard, lâcha Joyce comme on arrache un pansement d'un coup.

Sirius hocha la tête : sa propre cousine, Bellatrix, était une Mangemort, il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir une famille peu recommandable.

- Le nom de votre ancêtre n'a pas été perdu ? Demanda Lupin un peu incrédule.

- Non, répliqua fermement Rei, grâce à la consanguinité.

Elle continua avec un profond mépris :

- Les frères avec les sœurs, les parents avec l'enfant quand ils n'avaient qu'un seul héritier. C'est comme ça que notre lignée s'est perpétrée, c'est comme ça que notre famille a soi-disant gardé un « sang pur ».

Elle avala son verre rageusement.

- Après la création de Poudlard, continua Joyce dont l'estomac garni avait ravivé un peu d'espoir, notre ancêtre s'est fâché avec Godric Gryffondor. Il s'est alors exilé dans le nord où il a entrepris de créer une société de sorcier au sang pur.

- Il a construit un château pour ses héritiers… Dit Rei.

- Et des murailles pour garder ses sujets, acheva Joyce.

Sans sourciller, Rogue les coupa dans leurs précisions :

- Ce sont les Ksris ? Arf ! Ce mot est imprononçable.

Rei ne parut pas étonnée :

- Vous n'êtes venu qu'une fois mais vous vous en souvenez toujours, Rogue. En effet, tous les sorciers qui ont accepté de suivre notre ancêtre pour ensuite être asservis par notre famille ont porté ce nom étrange.

- Ce nom, expliqua Joyce, a une origine onomatopéique. Il n'y a qu'une porte officielle pour entrer dans le « royaume ». Et elle pousse un crissement strident quand on l'ouvre. C'est pourquoi les habitants sont les Ksriiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

- C'est marrant ça ! Aboya presque Sirius avec bonne humeur.

Le directeur rechargea l'assiette de sa voisine d'un peu de riz.

- C'est tout ce qui a d'intéressant à dire, conclut Rei. Quand vint la génération de mon père et de ma tante Carmina, ils ont refusé de se marier entre eux. Elle est partie et a rencontré, pour notre plus grand malheur, un certain Jédusor. Notre père a épousé une néréide.

- Ce qui nous a valu, dit Joyce en agitant ses baguettes, l'heureux surnom des « 4 bâtardes ».

Petit silence… Rogue enchaîna sur une autre question :

- Qu'est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres exigeait en échange de Joyce ?

- L'héritage de Serpentard, répondit Rei en soufflant d'un air excédé, et grâce au ciel, il ne sait pas en quoi il consiste exactement.

- Et il s'agit de… ?

- Je vous dirai tout un jour dans les détails, promis.

- Madurei ! Gronda Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez…

- Laissez Severus, dit Dumbledore, Lady Madurei nous en parlera quand elle jugera que c'est nécessaire.

- Elle ne nous fait pas confiance, Lady Madurei ? Rétorqua Rogue d'un ton aigre tandis que Sirius lui grognait après.

- Nan ! Répondit Rei, c'est simplement qu'elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle devrait tout dire maintenant.

Les révélations faites, l'ambiance retomba sensiblement, chacun ingérant ce qui avait été dit. Joyce tapotait son assiette avec ses baguettes.

- Tu veux dire quelque chose, Joyce ? Dit Rei exaspérée par le bruit.

- Oui, Rei. Quel était le rapport exact entre Jédusor et notre père ?

Avant que sa grande sœur ne réponde, elle s'enflamma :

- Oui, parce que je me souviens que tantôt il disait que c'était le véritable héritier de Serpentard, qu'il valait plus que nous, que c'était un honneur que de lui remettre l'héritage de notre ancêtre. Et pourtant parallèlement à ça, il le traitait de… Sang-De-Bourbe, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui ai dis…

- Tu as dit quoi ! S'exclama Rei.

- Ben à Jédusor, reprit Joyce d'une toute petite voix, j'y ai dis que notre père voulait pas traîner avec un Sang-De-Bourbe.

- Vous avez traité le Seigneur des ténèbres de Sang-de-bourbe ! Beugla Rogue.

- Je ne suis pas arrivée à lui cacher la vérité, gémit la jeune fille, il me regardait avec ses gros yeux.

- Et qu'a-t-il répondu, s'inquiéta Sirius à cette pensée.

- Heu… Il m'a dit « endoloris »…

Un silence s'installa, Joyce le rompit :

- C'est un gros rancunier. Je hais ce sale type !

Elle était totalement sortie de sa torpeur, de son délire et de sa peur. Elle ne respirait plus que colère et engouement.

- C'est comme ça que j'aime t'entendre parler, renchérit Rei en lui tapotant le dos, mais à l'avenir évite de jouer les kamikazes.

- Dans ce cas, arrange-toi pour me sauver au lieu d'agoniser sur la plage !

Pour toute réponse, Rei lui planta ses baguettes dans le dos de sa main.

- Allons, allons, coupa Dumbledore, ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez toutes les deux saines et sauves.

Les deux sœurs se jaugèrent en murmurant un « ouais, ouais » peu convaincant.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Rogue, qu'est-il arrivé à votre père exactement ?

- Un suicide. Dit glacialement Rei.

L'adolescente regardait une peinture au fond de la pièce, représentant Susanowo, le dieu japonais de l'orage et de la mer, combattant le terrible serpent à huit têtes pour sauver sa promise : la princesse Kushinada. Elle soupira :

- Père n'était pas aussi mauvais avant la venue de Jédusor.

- Mais il était incroyablement lâche et faux-cul, répondit sa grande sœur, ça a suffi à faire pencher la balance.

Joyce ne dit rien… Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?

* * *

C'était confus… Après que leur père eut chassé Madurei, leur mère est morte. Et elle, Néréis, fut enfermée dans la tour d'ivoire. Pendant très longtemps, elle a attendu dans le noir, rêvant au jour où elle échangerait sa place avec sa jumelle détestée : « Oui, moi, Néréis, je deviendrai Joyce ! Et celle-ci pourrira à ma place dans les geôles…. » Néréis, vous êtes une méchante fille ! C'est quand même votre petite sœur !

« Mais je la hais ! Mais je la hais ! »

Si je le dis à Madurei, elle ne sera pas contente de toi !

« Je la hais ! »

* * *

Retour à Poudlard : Sirius et Lupin les avait accompagnés pour saluer le petit Potter une dernière fois. Madurei avait tenu à revenir tout de suite, fuyant l'ambiance hospitalière qu'elle jugeait trop oppressive. Malheureusement, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Mme Pomfresh sur le seuil, armée d'une potion bourrée de laxatifs.

- Tout va bien, lui dit Rei, inutile d'essayer de me droguer !

- Je serai plus tranquille, répondit l'infirmière, si vous veniez passer votre nuit à l'infirmerie.

- Non merci.

- J'insiste.

- Non.

- Si !

La discussion s'envenima et elles commencèrent à élever la voix. Si Dumbledore tenta de les calmer, Rogue passa sans les voir.

- Un corbeau ! Cria Joyce en pointant un oiseau noir du doigt.

L'imposant volatile se posa sur l'épaule de Rei :

- Silfrid ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est ton corbeau ? Demanda Joyce.

Les corbeaux étaient les coursiers officiels des Ksris, au même titre que les hiboux. L'animal se mit à croasser d'un ton féroce.

- C'est mauvais signe, annonça Madurei en lorgnant sur la bête.

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore :

- Je l'avais enfermé dans la volière « chez nous ». S'il a pu s'enfuir, c'est que « quelqu'un » a réussi à pénétrer notre demeure. Et ce n'est pas l'Ecarlate.

Resserrant ses poings sur sa poitrine, Joyce adressa un regard implorant à ses interlocuteurs, mais elle n'osait parler devant l'infirmière.

- Dans mon bureau, proposa le directeur.

- Ho non ! Cria Pomfresh , je n'accepterai aucune excuse bidon, cette femme a besoin de soins !

* * *

- Il y a deux hommes, s'alarma Joyce, je le sens ! Deux Mangemorts sont entrés dans la demeure de notre père !

Mais Jédusor n'était pas avec eux.

- Nous n'avons pas trouvé l'Ecarlate… Ajouta Rei. Mais je n'ai pas senti sa présence auprès des Mangemorts.

- Moi non plus, dut admettre Joyce, et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller.

Dumbledore était accoudé à son bureau et les fixait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune :

- Madurei, pensez-vous que l'arrivée de Voldemort dans le château de votre ancêtre puisse nous être nuisible ?

Un air très confiant passa sur le visage de la jeune femme :

- Non, car ce qu'il cherche (elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la main gantée de Joyce) ne s'y trouve déjà plus.

- Pensez-vous que votre sœur, l'Ecarlate, ait pu le rejoindre ?

Cette fois-ci, Rei sembla hésiter. Finalement elle haussa les épaules :

- Je n'en sais rien du tout.

* * *

La situation n'évoluerait pas plus, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que l'Ecarlate se manifeste à nouveau, ou que Voldemort le fasse. Une fois ses invitées parties, Dumbledore resta un long moment seul, devant l'éclat de sa cheminée, le feu ruisselant sur les verres de ses lunettes. Quelqu'un frappa, Rogue entra :

- _Il_ m'appelle.

Le directeur redressa la tête, l'air inquiet :

- Severus…

C'était risqué, très risqué… Ces derniers temps, Voldemort s'était montré distant vis à vis de lui : Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Avait-il compris ?

Sachant que de toute façon, rien ne ploierait la décision de Rogue, Dumbledore se contenta de lui souhaiter :

- Bonne chance…

* * *

Rogue débarqua en plein cimetière. Voldemort était installé sur la tombe de son père, les jambes croisées, l'air furieux. Ses Mangemorts l'entouraient à respectable distance. La dépouille de Nagini gisait aux côtés de Bellatrix qui paraissait avoir reçu quelques sortilèges Doloris.

- Espèce d'imbécile, soupira le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un dédain profond, ne pouvais-tu pas dire que cette fille pouvait lancer le sort mortel sans baguette !

Sa voix s'était parsemée de pointes inhumaines et dures.

- Je… J'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un tour de passe-passe, prononça difficilement la Mangemort.

Elle reçut une autre décharge. Son hurlement se perdit dans les arbres dénudés. « Il accorde plus d'attention à son serpent qu'à ses serviteurs… » Songea Rogue. C'est alors que son maître le remarqua :

- Severus, toujours en avance ! Approche !

Rogue s'avança en se contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son maintien était des plus exemplaires car il avait l'habitude de résister aux menaces. Il ne se laissait pas impressionner, que les yeux de son interlocuteur aient la rougeur du sang ou le vert des marécages infernaux.

- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé de notre opération d'hier ?

- Je suppose que si vous ne l'avez pas fait, c'est que vous aviez de bonnes raisons.

- Exactement Severus, ricana-t-il, exactement.

Il rehaussa un genou, y posa son coude pour tenir son visage où flamboyaient ses yeux.

- Alors, soupira-t-il en transe, elle a souffert ?

Les traits de Rogue exprimèrent un étonnement sincère.

- Je te parle de Madurei, reprit Voldemort avec une douceur toute relative, elle a hurlé quand cette naïade l'a touchée ? Je veux entendre ses cris… Je veux que tu me décrives les moindres convulsions de son corps agonisant…

Devant l'expression stupéfaite de son serviteur, Voldemort éclata d'un grand rire glacial. Les autres Mangemorts n'osaient l'imiter, abasourdis de voir leur maître aussi… euphorique alors qu'ils avaient perdu une bataille.

Il se leva d'un coup et toisa le ciel d'un regard qui pouvait tout se permettre. Il repensa aux ailes noires qu'il avait vues, parant le dos de sa cousine :

- Ainsi donc, ricana-t-il, voici l'une des raisons pour lesquelles mon oncle s'est suicidé : il avait épousé une néréide, il a donné naissance à quatre bâtardes. L'une d'elle est déjà morte. Il en reste trois. Il vous faudra être patient, mes chers Mangemorts, il me les faut vivantes … ceci dit… Je n'ai besoin que de leur vie physique. Tourmentons, torturons, à tout heure du jour et de la nuit ! Je veux que cette garce de Madurei perde cet air arrogant qui affirme sa beauté, je la veux défigurée à mes pieds. Je prédis des pleurs éternels dans les yeux bâtards de Néréis et la couronne de fleurs des sacrifiés pour Joyce !

Et il continua à rire.

Vous comprendrez alors pourquoi… pourquoi on les surnomme la déplorable race de Salazar Serpentard ! Ils ne savent qu'entraîner le malheur autour d'eux ! Et Rei, Et Joyce, Et Néréis !

Tourmentons, torturons, tuons !

Fin de la section II


	17. SECTION III : Vivere vitam beatam

**Disclamer : **_Le monde de HP appartient àààààààà Rowwwwlliiiiing !!!_

_C'est partie pour une nouvelle section !!! C'est la partie la plus drôle, heu, normallement. La section trois est essentiellement comique, seul le chapitre 18 dérape, ce qui est logique puisque la section 4 sera sombre, très sombre..._

_Mais pour l'heures, au programme : Joyce va conter fleurette, un fantasmar sème la panique, la maison Serpentard va se retrouver avec un score de points négatif, et un mystérieux Sévy junior fera son entrée. (??!!!) lol_

_Bonne lecture !_

****

**Section III : Vivere vitam beatam.**

- _Vous vouliez connaître les mots qui sauvent, Néréis ? Vous vouliez savoir ce qui retient les ténèbres, ce que veulent entendre ceux qui sont sur le point d'y plonger ? Mais vous aviez un exemple près de vous : Il fallait le demander à Rogue…_

- _Mais j'ai essayé ! J'ai essayé ! Il ne m'a pas écouté ! Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Me traîner à ses pieds ?_****

- _Avez-vous vraiment essayé de lui parler ?_****

- _Oui ! Mais puisque je vous le dis ! Mais maintenant il est trop tard… J'ai presque livré ma sœur à Jédusor ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai cru être HEUREUSE de le faire ! _****


	18. chapitre 14 : Ténébreux, veuf et inconso...

**Disclamer **_Rowling, toujours Rowling, c'est notre demiurge !!! A genoux infidèles !!! lol_

**14/ Ténébreux, veuf et inconsolé.**

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Criait Rusard d'un air désespéré.

Son mur ! Son beau mur immaculé, il était justement maculé à présent ! Non, son mur ! On avait encore écrit des idioties dessus ! Des inepties ! Des vers moldus !

Je suis le ténébreux, - le veuf, - l'inconsolé,

Le prince d'Aquitaine à la tour abolie :

Ma seule _étoile_ est morte, - et mon luth constellé

Porte le _Soleil noir_ de la _Mélancolie_.

Gérard de Nerval.

- Tes résultats baissent ! Lança Rei d'un air furibond.

Joyce se balançait sur sa chaise en observant sa sœur qui ne parvenait plus à bouger de son bureau.

- Tu es sûre que ta blessure va mieux ? S'enquit l'adolescente avec inquiétude.

- Ne change pas de sujet !

Tenant le bulletin de second trimestre dans ses mains dégoûtées, Madurei énuméra « tranquillement » :

- 6 en potions, 8 en divination, 9 en soins aux créatures magiques… Même les matières où tu avais un bon niveau ont chut : 8 en sortilège, 7 en métamorphose et 5 en défense contre les forces du mal. Même dans mon cours, tu fous plus rien !

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il y avait eu cette affaire avec Voldemort et Joyce avait suffisamment planté de devoirs pour faire retomber toutes ses moyennes. Mais elle n'avait plus envie de travailler. Elle sortit la nouvelle baguette que Rei lui avait offerte (elle avait perdu la sienne sur la plate-forme où les Mangemorts l'avaient attaquée) et joua avec son extrémité. Silfrid, comme pour joindre sa voix rauque à la colère de sa maîtresse, se mit à croasser avec engouement.

- Tu as fait la paix avec Korée ? Soupira Madurei.

Korée était restée cachée tout le long et n'avait pas aidé son amie lorsque Voldemort l'avait torturée.

- Non, affirma Joyce en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que voulais-tu qu'elles fassent ?! S'emporta sa grande sœur, si elle s'était montrée, la situation aurait empiré. Voldemort aurait pu faire pression sur toi en la battant sous tes yeux… En plus, toi, il n'a pas intérêt à te tuer. Alors que Korée n'aurait pas eu la même chance, il l'aurait livrée à des détraqueurs sans faire de sentiments !

Joyce fit une grimace et s'apprêta à sortir.

- J'espère que tu vas essayer de me remonter tout ça, grogna Rei en agitant une dernière fois son bulletin.

- Non, souffla Joyce avant de claquer la porte, je préfère lire de la poésie !

Et elle marchait, furibonde. Bon sang ! Si elle avait su, il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'elle se documentait sur Harry Potter et Voldemort que ce dernier n'était autre que Jédusor, l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges… Elle avait l'impression que tout lui tombait sur les épaules au même moment. En même temps, quand elle avait compris que Rogue avait la marque des ténèbres tatouées sur son bras, et qu'il était celui qui lui avait mutilé les mains, que c'était le redoutable Rouge-Gorge, celui qui était rempli de haine, elle avait bien réalisé tout au fond d'elle-même que Jédusor était Voldemord mais elle se refusait toujours à l'admettre à ce moment-l

Personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Shun et Malicia ne connaissaient pas la vraie version de l'histoire et elle n'avait pas le droit de le leur raconter… Potter et ses amis n'étaient pas assez intimes pour elle. La présence de Korée lui était pour l'instant insupportable. Pourtant la fillette redoublait d'attention pour se faire pardonner. C'était justement ça le problème. En effet, pour Joyce, c'était AVANT que Korée aurait du faire preuve d'autant de loyauté. A présent toutes ces marques de tendresse lui apparaissaient comme des masques d'hypocrisie redoutable.

A qui se confier alors ? Rei la bassinait nuits et jours à cause de ses mauvais résultats. Mais Joyce ne voyait plus l'intérêt de travailler : pourquoi assurer son avenir alors que l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges allaient certainement la tuer ? A présent, elle souhaitait simplement vivre _un peu plus_, faire ce qu'il lui plaisait vraiment, lire de la poésie, rencontrer Caïn… Carpe diem… Comme diraient les latins… Vivere vitam beatam : vivre une vie heureuse…

Malgré tout, elle ressentait toujours l'envie de parler, de s'appuyer sur une épaule. Se confier à Rogue alors ? Pas après qu'il l'ait remballée de cette façon « je dis ça pour son bien », tu parles ! Au début, Joyce avait été trop bouleversée pour prêter attention à ses sarcasmes et ses reproches mais maintenant que la raison lui était totalement revenue, chacune des critiques de Rogue était décuplée dans son esprit, de telle sorte que cela lui faisait mal. Très mal.

Et puis il y avait Rei… La jalousie s'infiltra en elle : Rei aimait Rogue. Serait-il possible qu'un jour cela devienne réciproque ? Joyce s'empourpra à cette pensée… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait au juste ? Pourquoi cette jalousie ? Elle n'aimait pas Rogue pourtant… Elle l'appréciait, le respectait mais ça n'allait pas au-delà… Si, un petit peu… Beaucoup même… Ou alors le problème était peut-être dans l'autre sens : elle aimait Rei et était jalouse de Rogue… En fait le problème était carrément _dans les deux sens. _Elle préféra mettre un terme à cette sordide réflexion avant de devenir folle.

Et là, elle aperçut Caïn… Elle vira complètement de bord et se planqua hâtivement derrière un pilier.

Caïn Headcliff, en véritable personnification de l'ennui, passait ses journées à ne rien faire… Surtout depuis l'arrivée de Lady Madurei, il ne devait plus surveiller Lady Néréis et cela le dérangeait quelque peu. Il la remarqua d'ailleurs, cachée derrière une colonne mais il ne chercha pas à connaître le pourquoi de la chose.

Son morne quotidien s'ébranla quelque peu quand il passa devant le poème de Gérard de Nerval, toujours inscrit sur le mur. D'abord intrigué, il le lut avec intérêt jusqu'à le mémoriser entièrement. Il s'agissait en fait de la première strophe du sonnet « El desdichado » mais il ne se souvenait pas de la suite. Ainsi, au lieu de gagner la salle commune des serpentards comme à l'accoutumée, il fila vers la bibliothèque et s'arrêta dans la section « recueil moldu ». Il dut longuement chercher avant de découvrir le poème, et en trouvant la page, une feuille de papier pliée en deux en tomba. Il la ramassa, c'était une lettre écrite en langue Ksrie :

« Joli poème, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a fait penser à Rogue ? Moi, il m'a fait penser à toi. Caïn, seul et inconsolable, dont l'incertitude se dissimule sous le masque de l'ennui. Lis bien la suite du poème, je le trouve splendide. Joyce Happer »

El desdichado

Je suis le ténébreux, - le veuf, - l'inconsolé,

Le prince d'Aquitaine à la tour abolie :

Ma seule _étoile_ est morte, - et mon luth constellé

Porte le _Soleil noir_ de la _Mélancolie_

Dans la nuit du tombeau, toi qui m'as consolé,

Rends-moi le Pausilippe et la mer d'Italie,

La _fleur_ qui plaisant tant à mon cœur désolé,

Et la treille où le pampre à la rose s'allie.

Suis-je Amour ou Phébus ?... Lusignan ou Biron ?

Mon front est rouge encor du baiser de la reine ;

J'ai rêvé dans la grotte où nage la sirène…

Et j'ai deux fois vainqueur traversé l'Achéron :

Modulant tour à tour sur la lyre d'Orphée

Les soupirs de la sainte et les cris de la fée.

Caïn referma le livre d'un air pensif…

Bon gré, mal gré, Joyce avait fini par retourner dans le bureau de Rei. Le seul endroit où elle se sentait encore à sa place.

- Tu m'agaces avec ta crise existentielle ! Râla sa grande sœur, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'importuner. J'ai à faire…

Elle désigna du doigt une pile de dossier.

- C'est votre prochain cours, expliqua-t-elle, mais il va me falloir utiliser de vrais spécimens.

L'adolescente jeta un œil sur l'entête et s'exclama :

- Etudier en classe de vrais Euménides ? Mais c'est vachement dangereux !

- Je sais, répliqua Rei, mais c'est dans le programme, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut se dépêcher si on ne veut pas prendre du retard. (Rogue serait trop content de me le faire remarquer). Je pense le faire demain.

Mais Joyce considéra sa sœur avec appréhension : même si elle ne conservait aucune plaie extérieure de sa blessure, ses os et ses organes étaient encore très fragiles à l'intérieur. Elle soupçonnait même que certains étaient encore brisés et que Rei se refusait à l'admettre de peur de finir dans les abysses de l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à un autre professeur de t'assister ? Rogue serait ravi.

Rei marqua une longue pause pour la fusiller du regard.

- C'est le temps que prend ton orgueil mal placé pour réfléchir ? Dit Joyce d'un air narquois qui ne lui allait pas.

Un petit grognement plus tard et la grande sœur daigna enfin reprendre la parole :

- Je n'ai pas envie de le déranger. Et puis je ne suis pas encore impotente.

Là n'était pas la question pour Joyce. Les Euménides étaient de sacrées teignes. Dans l'antiquité, elles étaient au nombre de trois et présidaient à la vengeance. Mieux valait ne pas s'attirer leurs foudres.

Mais Madurei ne changerait pas d'avis… A moins que… Joyce était toujours en proie à ses noires pensées. Mais maintenant elle brûlait d'envie de mettre Rogue et Rei ensemble, juste pour voir ce que cela ferait. Elle voulait tirer cela au clair et comprendre si elle était, oui ou non, jalouse…

Aussi, quelques minutes après, elle pénétrait dans le bureau de Rogue. Elle tenta de prendre un ton neutre pour ne pas se trahir :

- Professeur, ma sœur demande si vous voulez bien lui donner un coup de main, demain. (Ho ! de main, demain : je l'ai pas fait exprès en plus pas de quoi se vanter, c'est naze )

Elle lui exposa le problème.

- Et pourquoi ne vient-elle pas en personne me le demander ? s'enquit Rogue avec mauvaise humeur.

- Elle allait venir vous voir mais je me suis dévouée, répliqua Joyce, je la trouvais si fatiguée que je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse des efforts. Vous savez que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir de desceeeeeeendre dans ces cachots, et puis de remooooooooooonter…

Après la neutralité, elle avait sorti la carte du « regard de chien battu ».

- Je vous ai déjà dit, soupira son professeur avec lassitude, que ça ne prenait pas avec moi.

Joyce commença à se tordre les doigts en signe de nervosit :

- J'ai cru comprendre que Rei n'aurait pas été blessée si elle ne vous avait pas servi de bouclier alors…

- Mais je n'ai pas dit que je refusais, l'interrompit Rogue avec force. Allez lui dire que j'accepte, je n'aurais qu'à reporter mes cours…

Au moins, il possédait le sens de la gratitude, une qualité rare en ce temps de trouble. Joyce se précipita à nouveau chez sa sœur :

- Devine quoi ! J'ai croisé Rogue dans le couloir et il a spontanément proposé de t'aider !

Ce fut assez difficile de convaincre Rei : « comment ça il s'est propos ? Comment il savait que j'avais quelques soucis ? Et pourquoi surtout ? » A ces trois questions, Joyce avait répondu au cas par cas :

1/ Il a ouvert la bouche et s'est proposé, c'est tout.

2/ Parce qu'il connaît le programme de défense contre les forces du mal par cœur, et qu'il te savait encore faible du fait de tes blessures.

3/ C'est un gentleman.

A présent Joyce se sentait mieux. Etrangement, une autre partie d'elle-même, à l'antipode de cette jalousie, souhaitait voir Rei et Rogue ensemble : cette partie s'appelait Néréis, et elle avait besoin de l'amour d'un papa et d'une maman. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle passa devant le mur où elle avait écris son poème. Mais il n'y était plus, il avait été remplac :

Je sais qu'il est des yeux, des plus mélancoliques,

Qui ne recèlent point de secrets précieux ;

Beaux écrins sans joyaux, médaillons sans reliques,

Plus vides, plus profonds que vous-mêmes, ô Cieux !

Mais ne suffit-il pas que tu sois l'apparence,

Pour réjouir un cœur qui fuit la vérit ?

Qu'importe ta bêtise ou ton indifférence ?

Masque ou décor, salut ! J'adore ta beauté.

Baudelaire.

Caïn lui avait répondu… A la bibliothèque, elle trouva à son tour une lettre en recherchant le poème :

« Quoi de mieux pour quelqu'un comme moi qui se cache « sous le masque de l'ennui » qu'une autre personne arborant un autre masque ? Je sais que vous êtes perturbée de voir le reflet de votre jumelle dans la glace et d'avoir oublié votre vrai visage. Tout le monde se cache, vous êtes juste plus douée que les autres… »

Un trouble naquit dans le cœur de la jeune fille : comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Elle ne s'était jamais confiée, à qui que ce soit, sur ce point-là. Décidemment ce garçon lisait en elle avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le lendemain, la classe accueillit avec réserve le professeur Rogue dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. La majorité se demandait avec horreur ce qu'elle avait pu faire au bon Dieu pour recevoir un tel châtiment. La minorité, plus connue sous le nom de Joyce Happer, frottait ses mains avec impatience. Il fallait aussi compter Caïn, assis dans le fond de la classe, qui semblait totalement indifférent. Rogue avait tout prévu. Les Euménides étaient enfermés dans des cages tressées avec des fils de Parque : plus fort que les desseins vengeurs, la Destinée. Joyce connaissait bien l'histoire des trois Parques, les filles de la Nécessité. Clotho, la première, présidait à la naissance, Lachésis au mariage et Atropos à la mort. Elle songea non sans crainte que sa propre grand-mère se prénommait d'ailleurs Atropos. Les Parques tissaient un fil, le fil du destin, et quand Atropos coupait le fil de vie d'un mortel, il décédait.

Madurei fut étonnée de voir à quelle vitesse Rogue avait pu se procurer tout le nécessaire. On eut dit qu'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie.

- C'est étrange, lui dit-elle à voix basse de sorte que les élèves n'entendent pas, vous avez l'air de beaucoup apprécier cette matière. Moi, elle aurait tendance à m'exaspérer, je préfère les domaines plus… techniques, comme la préparation des potions.

Elle était sérieuse et il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans le ton de sa voix, Rogue lui répondit avec un sourire ironique :

- Comme quoi, la vie est mal faite.

« Oui ! » pensa Joyce, « ils se sont parlés ! Génial… » A mesure qu'elle les regardait, une pensée se formait peu à peu dans son maigre cerveau. Elle aimait Rei comme une mère, elle aimait Rogue comme un père : elle allait enfin avoir une famille recomposée, SA famille. Elle ricana dans sa barbe tandis que des tics nerveux l'agitaient dans tous les sens.

- Joyce ! Aboya Rei, soit tu te calmes, soit tu sors.

Le cours se passa très bien… Une fois les élèves sortis, Joyce traînassa quelque peu afin d'observer ceux qu'elles voyaient déjà comme ses futurs parents (rêve, Joyce, rêve, ça fait toujours du bien !). Rogue arrangeait les dernières cages sur un petit chariot pour les ramener à Hagrid quand il dit narquoisement :

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous auriez osé me demander de vous aider… Je vous croyais… trop orgueilleuse pour ça…

Madurei vira au rouge :

- H ! Mais c'est vous qui…

Elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Joyce. Malheureusement, elle n'eut que le temps de voir la porte claquer.

- La sale petite… Grogna Rei.

Un coup brusque la détourna de sa colère, Rogue, ayant lui aussi compris que Joyce les avait roulés, venait de poser lourdement la cage qu'il tenait en mains.

- Attendez que j'ai cours avec elle, siffla-t-il, j'ai justement besoin d'un cobaye pour une potion de rictusnihile, elle va arrêter de rire, croyez-moi.

Il n'appréciait guère qu'on le manipule ainsi. Madurei songea que cette vengeance était largement suffisante.

- Enfin, dit-elle, merci pour votre aide.

Elle esquissa un mouvement afin de se saisir du chariot mais elle vacilla. Elle agrippa une main sur sa poitrine en serrant les dents.

- Tout va bien Madurei ? S'enquit Rogue.

- O-Oui… ça va, ça va.

Il s'approcha d'elle :

- Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien. Votre blessure n'est toujours pas guérie ? Vous devriez aller voir Pomfr…

- Non, merci… Il me faut juste un peu de temps et laisser faire mes défenses naturel…

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et serait tombée à terre si Rogue ne l'avait pas rattrapée en passant un bras derrière son dos. Il était penché sur elle. Les cheveux de Madurei traînaient légèrement sur le sol.

- Trop fière, murmura Rogue, vous êtes bien trop fière…

Il se redressa en la ramenant vers lui et la cala contre son corps. Il devinait en elle cette volonté de ne dépendre de personne, un sentiment d'autonomie exacerbé par de longues années de solitudes…

- On a oublié de m'apprendre les notions d'entraide et de réciprocité là d'où je viens… Répondit-elle.

- Moi aussi…

« Et si on rattrapait tout ça ? » C'est la pensée qui leur vint à tous les deux mais Rogue s'éloigna brusquement d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas vous obliger à aller à l'infirmerie, conclut-il, mais faîtes attention…

Et il empoigna le chariot et sortit…

Shun et Malicia lurent le nouveau poème inscrit sur le mur sans grande conviction :

-Ta main se glisse en vain sur mon sein qui se pâme ;

Ce qu'elle cherche, amie, est un lieu saccagé

Par la griffe et la dent féroce de la femme.

Ne cherchez plus mon cœur ; les bêtes l'ont mangé.

Baudelaire.

- Ils n'ont pas fini, s'énerva Shun, de se laisser des petits mots doux ?

- Mots doux ? S'étonna Malicia, je le trouve assez sec ce poème.

Joyce qui arrivait par derrière les interrompit :

- Caïn m'a fait un compliment dans ses derniers vers qui m'a déplu. Je veux juste lui montrer que c'est inutile de me brosser dans le bon sens du poil…

- T'es bizarre, soupira Malicia, c'est bien toi qui a voulu rentrer à nouveau en contact avec lui, non ? Et puis c'est gentil quand même ce qu'il t'avait marqu : « J'adore ta beaut ».

L'intéressée laissa ses lèvres se plisser en position « rictus ». Shun chercha quelques précisions vis à vis de ce nouveau poème :

- Tu parles à une femme dedans… En plus, je le trouve un peu tendancieux, surtout le premier vers.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, répliqua Joyce, si tous les grands poètes sont des hommes. Comprends bien que Baudelaire n'allait pas s'adresser à des mecs. Caïn comprendra très bien que « amie » est à prendre au masculin et que je m'adresse à lui.

Quant à la « femme féroce », le poète parlait bien sûr de toutes les femmes au sens générique, mais Joyce, en ce qui la concernait, songeait à sa sœur jumelle.

- Severus, je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Dumbledore en passant sa tête barbue dans l'ouverture de la porte.

- Non, monsieur le directeur.

Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Rogue l'invita poliment à s'asseoir.

- Il n'y a aucune autre nouvelle, soupira le professeur de potions, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas rappelé depuis la dernière fois.

- Et nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelle de « L'Ecarlate », acheva Dumbledore.

Le directeur paraissait inquiet, où diable pouvait être cette enfant ?

- Dans sa tête, reprit le vieil homme, elle n'a que 15 ans, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Voldemort pourra la corrompre sans peine s'il la trouve avant nous.

- J'ai la vague impression qu'il a déjà pris contact avec elle… La question est de savoir pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas obligée à rester auprès des Mangemorts…

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe :

- Vous avez certainement une idée de ce qu'il veut faire…

- Nous l'envoyer en espion, déduisit Rogue, je ne vois que ça… Je parie qu'elle ne va pas tarder à apparaître au seuil de l'école…

Réponse de Caïn :

Andromaque, je pense à vous ! Ce petit fleuve,

Pauvre et triste miroir où jadis resplendit

L'immense majesté de vos douleurs de veuve,

…

Andromaque, des bras d'un grand époux tombée,

Vil bétail, sous la main du superbe Pyrrhus,

Auprès d'un tombeau vide en extase courbée ;

Veuve d'Hector, hélas ! et femme d'Hélénus !

Baudelaire

« Il insiste, le bougre ! » songea Joyce en lisant. « Je pense à vous ! ». Elle devint perplexe, quel message voulait-il faire passer ? Qui était ce superbe « Pyrrhus » dont elle était sous le joug ? Elle connaissait l'histoire d'Andromaque : c'était une figure mythologique de la guerre de Troie. Elle était l'épouse d'Hector, un des fils du roi de Troie, Priam. Il fut tué par Achille. Par la suite, Andromaque fut réduite en esclavage par le fils du meurtrier de son mari : Pyrrhus. Mais ce dernier en tomba amoureux et lui fit des enfants. Ensuite, Pyrrhus fut assassiné et Andromaque devint la femme d'Hélénus… « J'espère que Caïn ne se symbolise pas lui-même par Pyrrhus et Hélénus… Ce serait un peu arrogant… » Et sans chercher à déblatérer davantage, Joyce partit en quête d'une nouvelle réponse…

- A propos, annonça Dumbledore avant de s'en aller, j'ai une, haem, nouvelle : bonne pour Harry, mauvaise pour vous…

Rogue leva ses yeux noirs en se préparant à recevoir le coup :

- Sirius va venir vivre à Poudlard, maintenant qu'il a été innocent

- Bien, bien…

Le ton se sa voix montrait qu'il voulait mettre fin à cette conversation. Cependant le visage du directeur exprimait l'inverse :

- Par contre, j'ai un problème… Tous les appartements des professeurs sont pris, et on ne peut pas l'installer avec les élèves. Certains ont encore peur de lui… Et je crois savoir que vous avez une chambre de libre dans vos quartiers…

Rogue eut l'impression d'être électrocuté sur place :

- NON ! Cria-t-il, c'est hors de question !!!

- Voyons Severus…

- Il n'a qu'à prendre sa forme Animagus et dormir avec Potter…

- Il ne peut pas rester en chien toute sa vie, il a sa dignité.

- Et moi j'ai la MIENNE ! Il ne viendra pas CHEZ MOI !

D'habitude, Rogue ne perdait jamais son calme face à son supérieur mais la situation était trop insupportable.

- Mais ce serait provisoire, Séverus ! S'expliqua Dumbledore, juste le temps de dégager une salle d'entrepôt et de la rendre vivable… On peut certainement trouver un arrangement.

- NON, NON, NON et NON !

Réponse de Joyce :

Tais-toi, le ciel est sourd, la terre te dédaigne :

A quoi sert tant de pleurs si tu ne peux guérir ?

Sois comme un loup blessé qui se tait pour mourir

Et qui mort le couteau de sa gueule qui saigne !

Leconte de Lisle.

Tous les professeurs étaient réunis pour le dîner, et Sirius les avait rejoint. Il avait abandonné ses bagages à l'entrée de la grande salle, pressé qu'il était de retrouver son filleul. Après avoir étreint celui-ci, il se mit à table, prenant un soin méticuleux pour ne pas se retrouver à côté de Rogue.

- Alors, où vais-je loger ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu… fit Dumbledore devant le regard furibond du maître des potions, je suis en train de chercher, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Black eut un drôle d'air. Le directeur songea qu'il était inutile de lui proposer de cohabiter avec Rogue, il aurait certainement la même réaction excessive. Mais comment s'arranger ?

- Attendez, Madurei, dit Rogue, je vais vous servir…

- Je suis loin d'être impotente ! râla doucement celle-ci.

Elle le laissa cependant faire avant d'entamer la conservation.

Dumbledore qui les regardait eut une illumination :

- Vous semblez mieux vous entendre tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-il. Madurei, vous accepteriez de déménager provisoirement ?

Rogue s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau. Rei, qui n'avait pas saisi où Albus voulait en venir, planta sa fourchette dans sa viande :

- Oui, bien sur, du moment que j'ai un toit pour dormir.

- Alors vous acceptez ?

- Oui.

- Vous me le promettez ?

- Oui, fit-elle avec une note d'agacement.

- Très bien : Séverus a une chambre libre… Sirius logera chez vous en entendant.

Choc ! Heureusement que Madurei savait maîtriser ses émotions à la perfection. Fort heureusement même, car dans le cas contraire, elle se serait ratatinée sur sa chaise.

- Je veux bien rendre service, dit-elle négligemment, enfin si Rogue est d'accord. Bien sûr.

« Autant joindre l'utile à l'_agréable _» ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser sournoisement. Rogue restait interdit, cette mesure ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Un murmure amusé parcourut la table… Severus en compagnie féminine ? La bonne blague !

- L'affaire est arrangée, décréta Dumbledore, il est d'accord…

- Monsieur le directeur, dit lentement Rogue, il faudra que je vous parle en privé.

Rei ricana, et lâcha ces quelques mots du coin des lèvres dans un petit murmure, de sorte que son futur colocataire soit le seul à les entendre :

- Du calme, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus !

Il crispa ses doigts sur son couteau en la dévisageant méchamment. Mais Rei ne lui prêtait plus attention :

- C'est pas vrai ! S'indigna-t-elle, elle recommence !

- Quoi donc ? s'irrita Rogue.

- Joyce : elle continue à nous épier en lisant sur les lèvres.

Instinctivement, tous les yeux professoraux se braquèrent sur l'adolescente, tout au bout de la table des gryffondors. Joyce les vit : ses cheveux se dressèrent, ses joues se plaquèrent d'un rouge rubis, ses membres furent saisis de tics nerveux, et elle tourna la tête vers son assiette.

Rogue emmena donc Dumbledore à part dans son bureau. Rei leur emboîta vivement le pas en traînant Joyce dans son sillage. Elle entra et jeta sa petite sœur en avant. Cette dernière en rougissant se plaça dans un coin de la pièce en silence.

- Ce n'est pas malin, Albus, déclara Madurei d'un ton grave, si jamais un Mangemort apprend que Rogue partage son appart avec moi, il va se faire trucider…

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit le directeur avec un grand sourire, les professeurs n'ébruiteront pas cela parmi les élèves, enfin. Et personne d'autre ne sera au courant.

C'est à cela que Rogue avait pensé dans un premier temps :

- Je trouve ça risqué, grogna-t-il, c'est une fantaisie qu'on ne peut se permettre…

- Mais non, Severus, continua Dumbledore, ne vous inquiétez pas… De toute façon, Voldemort vous a bien demandé de surveiller ses cousines ? En plus, en qualité d'espion, vous êtes forcé de vous montrer le plus « bienveillant » possible envers nous tous… Et souvenez-vous que ce n'est que temporaire, une semaine, tout au plus… En tout cas, c'est ça ou vous retrouver avec Sirius… Je ne connais aucun autre prof susceptible de vous dépanner comme le fait Madurei.

- Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place, l'assura Rei, et nous allons veiller à ce que ça ne s'ébruite pas…

Elle avait dit cela en désignant Joyce d'un coup de menton :

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas raconter ça à tes amis.

- J'ai autre chose à faire que me délecter de sombres commérages, grande sœur ! Je peux partir maintenant ?

Joyce tenait absolument à voir si Caïn lui avait répondu. Etrangement, les petites affaires entre Rogue et sa sœur ne l'intéressaient plus tellement pour le moment.

- Moi aussi je dois y aller, ajouta le directeur.

Ils s'en allèrent, laissant les deux professeurs seuls. Et c'est le moment que Rei choisit pour exploser :

- Dumbledore a toujours des idées aussi lumineuses ? S'emporta-t-elle. A quel jeu joue-t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive d'un coup ? S'énerva Rogue à son tour, ça vous dérange tant que ça de rester en ma compagnie ?

Il se demandait pourquoi il avait dit cela, Rei répliqua sourdement :

- Nullement ! Mais pas si cela menace votre vie…

- Vous avez pourtant accepté.

- Notre directeur me l'a fait promettre avant que je ne sache de quoi il s'agissait. En outre, s'il a eu la charité de m'accepter comme prof, alors que je n'ai aucun diplôme, et ma sœur comme élève, alors qu'elle n'a ni l'âge, ni le tempérament, je ne peux pas refuser de lui rendre service.

Un soupir plus tard, elle reprit la parole :

- Qu'y a-t-il entre Sirius et vous ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua Rogue sur un ton dur.

- « Ça ne vous regarde pas », reprit Madurei d'une voix fluette, vous êtes vraiment EXASPERANT quand vous vous y mettez ! Hurla-t-elle en reprenant un ton normal quoique furieux.

Et elle sortit en claquant violemment la porte. Rogue, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot la rouvrit aussitôt :

- Vous devriez vous faire soigner ! Pauvre folle !

Et hop ! Madurei pivota d'un geste royal et rebroussa chemin :

- Je vous demande pardon ?! Siffla-t-elle, je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous dîtes ! Votre vieillesse n'excuse pas tout !

Réplique plus qu'ironique : c'était presque le mot à mot de ce que Rogue lui avait dit le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard : « PARDON ? Je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous dîtes ! Votre jeunesse n'excuse pas tout. »

« La garce ! » Songea le maître des potions.

- Vous pouvez parler, espèce de vieille goule sexagénaire !

- Sorcier de mes deux !

- Arrogante petite pimbêche !

- Présomptueux prof de DCFM ! Ho ! Pardon, ajouta-t-elle avec un ravissement narquois, j'ai oublié que vous ne l'avez jamais ét !

- #/µ&# !!!!!!! Réplique censurée

- Rogue ! S'indigna Rei avec dégoût, je ne serai jamais tombée aussi bas, moi.

Ils virent alors deux élèves de première année qui les observaient avec effroi. Rogue les chassa d'un regard furieux. Rei ricana et lui tourna le dos avec un air de triomphe et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, il lui conseilla à nouveau, bien gentiment, de songer le plus tôt possible à un traitement pour ses sautes d'humeur...

Réponse de Caïn :

Les plus désespérés sont les chants les plus beaux,

Et j'en sais d'immortels qui sont de purs sanglots.

Musset

Réplique éloquente, Joyce lui avait demandé de rester stoïque, et lui préconise le cœur, même la souffrance s'il le faut. « Il a du goût » pensa-t-elle, « ils sont jolis ces vers… ». Elle se sentait bizarre, ce message ne la laissait pas indifférente, assurément… Elle médita quelques secondes et trouva la réponse adéquate…

De l'éternel Azur la sereine ironie  
Accable, belle indolemment comme les fleurs,  
Le poète impuissant qui maudit son génie  
A travers un désert stérile de Douleurs.

…

Il roule par la brume, ancien et traverse  
Ta native agonie ainsi qu'un glaive sûr ;  
Où fuir dans la révolte inutile et perverse ?  
Je suis hanté. L'Azur ! l'Azur ! l'Azur ! l'Azur !

Mallarmé

Etrange réponse ? Ce poème est sensé traduire l'impuissance et la souffrance du poète face à la beauté inaccessible et cruelle du divin, de la nature. Caïn lui paraissait si lointain…

Plus tard dans la soirée, Joyce aida Rei à empaqueter ses affaires.

- Je ne prends pas tout, dit sa grande sœur, juste le strict nécessaire.

Il y avait déjà 8 valises de faîtes.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Joyce désespérée, tu as besoin de tout ça.

Rei lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de livres, ainsi que de grigris, portant sur la magie noire. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de les laisser à la vue de Sirius.

- Mais ce ne serait pas si gênant pourtant, rétorqua l'adolescente, Dumbledore sait très bien que tu es une experte en forces occultes.

- Sans doute, mais j'aime conserver mes outils de travail auprès de moi… Toi-même, Joyce, laisserais-tu ta Faux toute seule dans la tour des gryffondors ?

Joyce tressaillit : bien sur que non ! Elle trouva cependant que, même si Rei emmenait décidemment trop d'affaire, il manquait quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions elle demanda :

- Où est ton corbeau, grande sœur ?

- Silfrid ? Je l'ai installée dans la volière avec les hiboux, il piaillait trop…

- Ha bon ? Et tu le laisses tout le temps là-bas ?

- Oui…

- Mais je croyais que tu l'avais bien dress

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Joyce se renfrogna.

- A propos, continua Rei, je voulais d'entretenir d'une chose.

- Oui, grande sœur ? fit la petite en boudant.

- Il serait souhaitable que tu cesses immédiatement ton petit cirque avec Caïn…

La jeune fille exprima une surprise feinte.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, gronda Madurei, arrêtez de roucouler sur les murs ! Rusard est furieux ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu airs des ennuis pour une telle idiotie.

- Mais comment vais-je garder le contact avec Caïn ?

La grande sœur laissa tomber un bouquin de dépit :

- Bon sang, Joyce ! Tu n'as qu'à lui _parler_ ! Ne sois pas aussi gamine !

Et l'autre de répondre :

- C'est ça, grande sœur ! Parce que toi tu trouves que c'est plus malin de faire la méchante pour draguer !

- Quoi ?

Joyce perdit son assurance devant les flammes qui brûlaient dans les yeux sororaux :

- Nan, fit-elle d'une petite voix, ne fais pas attention, je suis un peu énervée ce soir…

Mais Rei conserva un air dubitatif et maugréa :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais si c'est pour ça que tu t'es arrangée pour que Rogue m'aide dans mon cours, tu te trompes lourdement !

- Ne te vexe pas !

Oula ! L'adolescente comprit qu'elle était en zone dangereuse : Rei avait horreur qu'on la perce à jour.

- Puisque tu t'immisces dans mes affaires, continua sa grande sœur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferais pas de même !

- Comment ? tu ne vas quand même pas…

Mais on toqua à la porte. En voyant le directeur entrait, Joyce en profita pour se faire la belle. Dumbledore avait tenu à accompagner Rei, afin de soi-disant l'aider à transporter ses affaires (mais elle avait déjà réduit ses valises pour les mettre dans sa poche). En fait, il voulait éviter tout jet de sang pour cette première soirée.

Un silence mortel régnait dans l'appartement de Rogue. Dumbledore avait beau sortir ses meilleures blagues, les deux professeurs ne déridèrent pas. Rei s'installa dans la chambre d'ami, se demandant au passage pourquoi il en existait une dans les quartiers principaux des serpentards… En effet les directeurs de l'école des ambitieux n'étaient-ils pas réputés pour ne pas avoir d'_amis_ ? Elle jeta un œil sur Rogue et sur leur supérieur pour lancer subitement :

- Bonne nuit.

Et elle referma sèchement la porte. Rogue grogna quelque chose et s'engouffra dans sa propre chambre, placée à l'opposé.

- N'oubliez pas de fermer derrière vous, monsieur le directeur. Lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître.

Il avait failli dire « monsieur l'emmerdeur » sous le coup de la colère. Dumbledore respira avec déception et s'en alla.

Le lendemain, Joyce trouva cette réponse de Caïn sur le mur habituel :

Enfant ! si j'étais roi, je donnerais l'empire,  
Et mon char, et mon sceptre, et mon peuple à genoux  
Et ma couronne d'or, et mes bains de porphyre,  
Et mes flottes, à qui la mer ne peut suffire,  
Pour un regard de vous !

Victor Hugo

Mais pourquoi voulait-elle tellement entrer à nouveau en contact avec lui ? Quand elle avait été confrontée à Voldemort, elle avait eu des regrets… Oui, des remords… Elle aurait voulu connaître Caïn davantage, elle aurait souhaité qu'ils soient amis. Amis ? Seulement amis ? La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, son cœur s'était emballé. Cependant lorsqu'elle avait appris par Rei que la famille Serpentard avait massacré la sienne, elle avait pris peur. Il y avait en outre tous ses mystères qui planaient autour de ce garçon : il savait sur elle des choses que même Rei ignorait. « Et il t'entendait, toi, pleurant dans ta tour d'Ivoire où l'on t'avait faite prisonnière… Il a bu les sanglots de Néréis et à présent il ne peut plus en détacher son esprit. » Avait dit Madurei… Serait-il possible que Caïn connaisse autant de détails secrets sur Néréis parce qu'il l'avait entendue se lamenter du sommet de sa tour ? Mais alors cela voulait dire que depuis toujours il l'attendait ?

Joyce connaissait ce poème de Victor Hugo, il s'intitulait « à une femme »… C'était un poème d'amour… Elle réfléchit… Au lieu d'effacer le poème comme ils avaient pris coutume de le faire pour le remplacer par un autre, elle écrivit à la suite… Il s'agissait en fait de la suite et de la fin de « à une femme » :

Si j'étais Dieu, la terre et l'air avec les ondes,  
Les anges, les démons courbés devant ma loi,  
Et le profond chaos aux entrailles fécondes,  
L'éternité, l'espace, et les cieux, et les mondes,  
Pour un baiser de toi !

« ça fait bien mièvre » pensa-t-elle un peu honteuse. Elle se précipita alors à son cours : la journée commençait avec Défense contre les forces du mal. Rei ne la loupa pas :

- Encore en retard ! Qu'importe… J'ai oublié d'emmener la carte du pays des géants. Va donc me la chercher, elle est dans mon bureau…

Joyce, étant encore sur le seuil de la porte, s'apprêta donc à obéir.

- Attends ! l'interrompit sa sœur, j'ai aussi besoin des 6 premiers volume de mon encyclopédie… Mais tu ne pourras pas tout transporter toute seule… Et si tu essayes de les rétrécir, tu risques de leur mettre le feu (je te connais, grande maladroite !)… Hum… _Headcliff,_ allez donc avec elle !

L'adolescente vacilla… Caïn se leva sans rien dire.

Le couloir était désert. Logique, tout le monde était en cours à cette heure-là. Madurei l'avait certainement fait exprès. « je devrais peut-être en profiter pour lui parler… » Songea Joyce. Mais sa gorge était sèche et aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle avançait, juste derrière lui, le cœur serré. Caïn ne se sentait pas aussi angoissé mais un trouble latent grandissait en son fort intérieur. Joyce aperçut avec frayeur le mur où ils avaient marqué leur poème. Caïn s'arrêta, le lut, et parut stupéfait : « Pour un baiser de toi ! » Joyce devint totalement rouge. Mais il ne dit rien et poursuivit son chemin.

« Quoi ? » se dit Joyce avec déception. Ça ne lui faisait rien ? Il fallait à tout prix rompre ce silence ! Le poème de Baudelaire sur Andromaque et quelques autres vers lui revinrent en tête.

- Caïn ! Cria-t-elle en courant après lui, je pense à toi, Caïn ! Tes yeux d'airains !

Il accéléra le pas mais elle aperçut un sourire se faufiler sur ses lèvres :

- Néréis, Néréis, souffla-t-il, d'un grand rêve tombée ! Près de l'écume morte en extase courbée !

- Je suis hantée ! Clama Joyce de plus belle alors qu'elle parvenait à sa hauteur. Caïn ! Caïn ! Caïn ! Ca…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir : il s'était retourné, l'avait saisie par le col, soulevée… et embrassée…

- ..ïn… Murmura-t-elle quand il l'eut reposée à terre.

Madurei regardait avec étrangeté la dernière note de Joyce : c'était un devoir de potions, et elle avait la moyenne !

- Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux, toi, dit-elle un peu vexée.

Joyce soupira de félicité. Elle était de si bonne humeur qu'elle avait même fait la paix avec Korée. « Et maintenant » songea-t-elle, noyée dans un bonheur complet, « il ne reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que Rogue devienne mon beau-frère et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes …»


	19. Chapitre 15 : Rogue forever !

**Disclamer : **_Oui, le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling... C'est elle qui a inventé le Magnifique Rogue, ha ! La Sainte femme !_

__

_A l'origine, les chapitres Rogue forever, and Rogue again et Severus game étaient un seul chapitre.... Mais je les ai scindé en trois, c'était trop long, lol !!!_

**15/ Rogue forever !**

Poudlard, toujours Poudlard… Il est 4 heures de l'après-midi. La température est de 16 degré Celsius, la pression atmosphérique est normale. Musique de fond : Amélie Poulain. Deux formes s'agitent devant nous : il s'agit de deux gryffondors : Potter et son fidèle Weasley.

- Bon sang ! Dit Harry, on l'a échappé belle, hier !

Celui qui avait survécu à Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom s'exaspérait de voir les adultes lui faire encore et toujours des cachotteries. Il avait donc décidé, grâce à la science de Hermione Granger, de créer un psychonaute, sorte de petite créature spirituelle qui jouerait pour lui le rôle d'espion. Seulement voilà, en vue de cette laborieuse réalisation, il devait d'abord effectuer un petit écart dans le bureau de Rogue afin de se pourvoir des ingrédients nécessaires. Et c'est là que ça avait foiré. Alors qu'ils étaient drapés de la cape d'invisibilité en pleine nuit, devant le bureau du maître des potions, ils heurtèrent un mur invisible : e_lle_ était arrivée, le teint morbide et le cerveau écumant de rage : _Joyce Happer._

- Que cherchez-vous à faire dans le bureau de Rogue ! Avait-elle glapi, suppôts de Satan !

Bien sur, cette demoiselle n'avait pas eu l'honnêteté de leur avouer qu'elle-même cherchait à dérober des ingrédients afin de concocter un philtre d'amour (visant à réunir Séverus et Madurei pour le meilleur et pour le pire). La confrontation aurait fini dans un bain de sang si Caïn, qui accompagnait sa chère et tendre, n'était pas intervenu :

- Au lieu de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, avait-il déclaré, pourquoi ne pas nous entraider ?

Silence consterné, puis intéress : une union eut lieu. Potter et sa troupe exposèrent donc leur dessein. Joyce fut très intéressée : elle aussi en effet souffrait du manque de confiance des adultes. Elle laissa donc tomber son idée de philtre pour soutenir activement Potter, à condition seulement que le psychonaute ne serve pas à espionner Rogue, et qu'on ne force pas non plus le bureau de ce dernier pour le fabriquer.

- Elle est gonflée, s'exclama Harry, je suis sur qu'elle aussi complotait quelque chose d'illégal, hier.

- Je pense aussi, renchérit Ron, mais elle a l'air de savoir comment on peut construire le psychotruc, on peut peut-être lui faire confiance.__

Il fit une grimace :

- Même si de toute évidence, elle est avec Rogue !

Le bruit d'une démarche légère les tira de leur réflexion. Hermione apparut en sautillant allégrement :

- Devinez quoi ! clama-t-elle fort heureuse, je viens de doubler les effectifs de la S.A.L.E…

(Je pense que tout le monde se souvient que c'est sa société pour la libération des Elfes de maison.)

- Ha oui ? dit sarcastiquement Ron, elle est passée de « un » membre à « deux » ? __

- Hum… Fit la jeune fille un peu froissée, en effet dit comme cela, ça paraît moins exceptionnel. Enfin bon, sachez que Joyce m'a rejoint.__

Les deux gryffondors mâles sursautèrent :

- Attends ! Dit Harry, déjà qu'on va l'avoir sur le dos pour le psychomachin, tu ne vas pas te l'enticher non plus !

- Pourquoi pas ? Dit Hermione, elle est sympa, et intelligente ! Elle voit à quel point les elfes ont besoin de nous. Elle n'a pas cessé de renifler du nez quand je lui ai présenté leurs conditions de travail.__

- Parce qu'il y a des gens qui reniflent de la bouche selon toi ? demanda Ron.__

- C'est pas ça ! répliqua Potter sans prendre gade à la note humoristique de Ron, mais tu sais bien que nous en fait, on veut surtout utiliser le psychonaute pour espionner Rogue, elle ne nous laissera pas faire !__

A ce moment-là, Joyce était loin de se douter de ce qui se tramer. Elle attendait avec Rei et Caïn devant la grande porte de Poudlard pour accueillir un nouveau venu.

- Il s'appelle Ethius, expliqua le professeur de défense, et c'est un Ksri. Je crois que le ministère a peur que notre « peuple » ne se joigne à Jédusor. Il souhaite établir des liens avec nous. Cet Ethius va servir d'ambassadeur à Poudlard. Il y en a d'autres comme lui éparpillés au ministère et dans différentes écoles de sorcellerie.

Mais Joyce se moquait bien de cela. Elle posa la question qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur :

- Comment ça se passe avec Rogue ?

- Bien, répondit Rei, je reste de mon côté, il reste du sien. Et basta !

« J'aurai du faire ce philtre ! » râla la jeune fille in petto. La main de Caïn se posa sur son épaule, elle lui sourit.

Enfin, le dénommé Ethius fit son entrée : il devait avoir dans les 25 ans, châtain, yeux marrons verts, un air goguenard.

- Bonjour la compagnie, lança-t-il avec un enthousiasme immense.

On entendit les mouches volaient.

- Toujours pleine d'entrain, Lady Madurei !

Il voulut lui faire un baisemain mais Rei refusa avec hauteur :

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, le directeur veut vous parler.

- Mais j'ai… une malle pour vous, quelque chose pour vos cours de défense.

- Joyce et Caïn se chargeront de la porter dans mon bureau.

Les deux adolescentes acquiescèrent. Le coffre était énorme et lourd mais Caïn n'avait pas osé le réduire ou le faire voler : il sentait qu'il y avait une créature magique à l'intérieur et mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Ils la traînèrent donc tant bien que mal dans le bureau de Rei.

En la déposant sur le sol, Joyce souffla de soulagement. Elle aperçut une étiquette qui pendait à la poignée :

- … Fantasmard, lut-elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux :

- C'est quoi ?

- Ho, répondit Caïn, c'est le même principe que l'épouvantard, sauf que ça prend la forme de ton fantasme le plus fou.

Ils se regardèrent avec une gêne croissante.

- Bon, ben, on va y aller, proposa Joyce.

Mais elle trébucha et tomba bien entendu sur le coffre. Caïn allait se pencher pour la relever quand le fantasmard jaillit de l'ouverture.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Ce rire venait d'exploser de la gorge de Korée : la lapine était entrée dans la pièce juste après eux sans qu'ils la voient et avait failli s'étrangler de rire : le fanstasmard s'était focalisé sur les émotions de Joyce et avait pris la forme de… Caïn… De _Caïn_, portant les habits de _Rogue_…

Joyce resta médusée, Caïn parut étrange :

- Saveudirkoiça ? parvint-il difficilement à articuler.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, hurla Joyce, pas du tout !

Comble de l'humiliation : Rei venait de les rejoindre. Sa bouche pendit devant les deux Caïns.

- C'est… un fanstamar, hulula Korée au bord de la suffocation.

Et Madurei en comprenant s'exclama bruyamment en songeant à Ethius :

- Mais ce type est un con ! Je ne vais pas proposer ça à mes élèves !

Et là le fantasmard croisa le regard de la jeune femme et il se métamorphosa en Rogue : un Rogue qui avait une lueur sauvage et sexy dans les yeux. Rei rougit de colère et se rua sur l'apparition pour la pousser dans le coffre et l'y enfermer. Juste à temps car le _vrai_ Rogue venait d'arriver :

- Qu'est-ce que tout ce chahut ? S'enquit-il.

Caïn le dévisagea avec rancœur avant de passer devant lui à toute vitesse pour s'enfuir, Joyce lui courut après en susurrant mille excuses. Korée les suivit avec des ricanements épouvantables.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? S'étonna Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas important, répondit Madurei. Excusez-moi deux secondes.

Elle cacha la malle dans le cagibi pour éviter tout incident.

- Ils ont fini d'arranger une chambre pour Black, annonça le professeur de potion avec un air ravi, vous allez pouvoir regagner vos quartiers.

- Pas trop tôt ! répliqua Rei d'un ton encore plus « joyeux ».

Rogue fronça les sourcils : il voulait en fait la provoquer. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il ressentait l'envie irrépressible de la taquiner.

- Enfin, dit-il d'un petit accent sournois, ravi que vous ayez été correct, conformément à vos dires.

Rei se souvint alors de quoi il voulait parler. Elle lui avait en effet lancé pour plaisanter qu'elle ne « lui sauterait pas dessus. »

- Pourquoi m'en parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, vous avez des regrets ?

Rogue observa ses cheveux noirs s'écoulant avec grâce sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, flirtant avec la courbe parfaite de ses hanches. Il se renfrogna :

- Vous m'excuserez, mais vous êtes un peu trop jeune pour moi…

Elle s'approcha de lui, pointa son nez sur le sien et lui murmura, d'un ton vexé et droit dans les yeux :

- Vous oubliez que je suis à moitié néréide, je suis plus vieille que vous en fait…

Rogue sourit narquoisement, visiblement amus :

- On essaie de faire sa petite voix menaçante, Madurei ? dit-il avec ses airs doucereux.

Il la poussa en appuyant sur ses épaules et la plaqua contre le mur. Rei se retrouva coincée contre lui, leurs regards s'entrecroisaient à une distance des plus limitées. Elle sourit sournoisement à son tour :

- Vous croyez me faire peur ? Qu'est-ce que comptez faire maintenant ? Vous n'oserez jamais…

Il réprima un petit ricanement :

- Moi, je ne vous ai rien promis…

Leur bouche n'était qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, il ne lui suffisait que d'un petit mouvement pour…

- Lady Madurei ! Cria Dumbledore en entrant, j'ai une bonne…

Il allait dire « nouvelle » mais il se figea sur place : Rogue n'avait pas eu le temps d'embrasser sa collègue mais leur position était plus qu'équivoque…

- ça alors, dit-il, ça alors…

Mais Rogue s'éloigna de Rei comme s'il risquait d'attraper la peste. Celle-ci rechercha une explication avec ardeur :

- J'avais quelque chose de coincée, dit-elle en ne trouvant plus ses mots, dans… entre… entre…

- Entre les dents, acheva Rogue.

- Oui, c'est ça !

- Et vous vous apprêtiez à retirer ce quelque chose avec vos dents à vous, Severus ? s'enquit malicieusement Dumbledore.

Silence perplexe.

- Ou alors, continua le directeur, vous alliez utiliser votre bouche comme une ventouse et…

- Bon, ça va, Albus, on a compris ! Râla Madurei.

La barbe de Dumbledore semblait s'emplir de la bonne humeur de son propriétaire :

- Vous serez heureux, dit celui-ci, car je n'ai plus une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : après ce que je viens de voir, c'est une supra méga BONNE NOUVELLE.

Rei et Rogue redoutèrent le pire…

- Ethius va loger là où Sirius aurez du coucher à partir d'aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il gaiement, vous resterez ensemble encore quelques jours alors. Je croyais que cela vous dérangerait mais en fait…

- Monsieur le directeur ! prononça Rogue avec une voix dure.

Le maître des potions avait revêtu sa mine des mauvais jours :

- Il ne s'est rien passé, dit-il avec autorité, et il ne passera jamais rien. Ne basez pas votre jugement sur…

- … un incident stupide, conclut Madurei.

Les deux hommes la considérèrent, elle reprit la parole avec un visage neutre :

- Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler, comme la montée en puissance de cette vermine de Jédusor.

- Cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de vivre, Madurei, répondit le directeur.

- Le travail avant tout, rétorqua Rogue.

Dumbledore, vaincu, les abandonna l : ces deux têtes de mules ne changeraient jamais d'avis !

- L'incident est clos ? demanda Madurei.

- L'incident est clos… Approuva son confrère.

- Non, redit Joyce pour la énième fois, nous ne cambriolerons pas le bureau de Rogue !

La joyeuse troupe (à savoir : composée de Joyce, Caïn, Korée, Potter, Weasley, Granger, ainsi que Shun et Malicia que Joyce avait conviés) était réunie dans la salle commune des gryffondors. (La grosse dame avait un peu râlé en voyant un serpentard entrer, mais Joyce lui avait donné le mot de passe) Vu le beau temps qui régnait à l'extérieur, ils étaient seuls.

- Comment on va faire alors ? s'exaspéra Ron.

- Ecoutez, reprit Joyce d'un ton ambiguë, vous êtes peut-être sympas, mais Rogue vous déteste. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il m'associe à vous.

« Quelle franchise déconcertante » pensa l'inséparable trio.

- On n'a qu'à attendre la prochaine sortie au pré-au-lard, proposa Caïn, je me chargerai de trouver ce qu'il nous faut.

- Heureusement que super Headcliff est là, plaisanta Shun.

Malicia lui donna un coup de coude. Caïn ne broncha même pas. Joyce se demandait s'il avait vraiment digéré le coup du fanstasmard… En tout cas, il n'y avait fait aucune allusion de la journée.

- Bon dans ce cas, déclara Hermione, nous te laissons faire, Headcliff, on fera une autre réunion une fois que nous aurons les ingrédients…

Et elle s'en alla avec ses deux amis. Une fois dans le couloir, elle prit un air mystérieux et calculateur :

- Je doute que Caïn puisse trouver tout ce qu'il nous faut au pré-au-lard… Et nous n'aurons pas de sortie à Londres avant longtemps. Surtout depuis que V-Voldemort a attaqué Joyce…

- Tu proposes qu'on mente à Happer et qu'on aille se servir chez Rogue ? demanda Ron.

Et ils se dévisagèrent sans rien dire.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, Shun et Malicia s'enquirent de quelques explications sur cette chose : le psychonaute.

- C'est assez simple, dit Joyce, en fait c'est une créature crée à partir de trois potions qu'on mélange : une potion de feu, une potion d'eau, et une potion d'air…

- Pourquoi pas avec une potion de terre ? Demanda Malicia.

- Ça ne marcherait pas, l'élément terre est trop ancré dans la réalité. Il lui faut des substances spirituelles… Comme son nom l'indique, « spycho » le rapporte à l'esprit, et « nautes » veut dire navigateur. Cette créature est lié à l'esprit de son créateur et dépend totalement de lui.

Ils écoutaient, assez intrigués. Caïn poursuivit :

- Vous en avez un bon exemple devant vous : Korée.

- Korée est une psychonaute ?! S'exclama Shun.

- Pas tout à fait, avoua Joyce tandis que la fillette-lapin arborait une mine fière, elle est beaucoup plus élaborée : elle n'a pas à m'obéir. Il y a plusieurs types de psychonautes. Elle, elle fait partie de la branche la plus indépendante. En fait, j'ai juste fait éclore son œuf, mais je ne l'ai pas crée moi-même. Comme c'est quand même moi qui lui ai permis de venir au monde, nos esprits ont une petite liaison. Cependant je ne peux pas communiquer avec elle par la pensée, je suis juste en mesure de ressentir son aura plus fortement que celle des autres…

Shun s'empressa de demander :

- Alors pourquoi c'est pas elle qu'on envoie espionner ?

- Korée est trop voyante, soupira Joyce, et beaucoup trop grosse…

Réaction immédiate : la fillette écrasa la tête de sa maîtresse. Caïn dut intervenir pour l'empêcher de l'étouffer.

Le lendemain, les 3 gryffondors avaient décidé de mettre leur plan à exécution. Ils avaient bien calculé leur coup. On était mardi et ce jour-là, Rogue passait toujours une heure à la bibliothèque pour effectuer quelques recherches ou simplement lire. Hermione avait décidé de se charger du sale travail (elle seule était capable de prendre les ingrédients sans se tromper.) tandis que ses deux amis allaient faire le guet. Les deux garçons ne s'inquiétaient pas et causèrent négligemment en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au bout du couloir, là où Rogue devait faire son apparition pour aller chez Mme Pince. Et là, que ne fut pas leur surprise ! Au lieu de se rendre à la bibliothèque, Rogue se dirigeait droit vers son bureau. Ron et Harry tressaillirent : ils ne l'avaient pas prévu et n'avaient plus le temps de prévenir Hermione.

- Les cachots son trop loin, chuchota le rouquin, et si on essaye de retenir Rogue, il va flairer le piège.

Mais que faire ? La réponse leur apparut quand ils virent Joyce apparaître à son tour : c'est elle qui détournerait l'attention de Rogue.

- Joyce, haleta Harry, il faut que tu nous aide !

Rogue venait déjà disparaître dans les escaliers, les deux jeunes garçons transpiraient de peur : Joyce ne les aiderait pas si elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient en réalité.

- C'est Hermione, continua Ron, elle… a volé un livre de la réserve pour avoir plus d'informations sur le psychotruc mais on a vu Rogue prendre sa direction, s'il la voit, elle va se faire tuer !

- Mais, dit Joyce étonnée, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Hermione a du prendre ses précautions, non ?

- Joyce, dit Harry avec ferveur, tu sais combien Rogue est _intelligent_, il lira sa culpabilité sur son visage même.

Harry se maudissait de louer ainsi son prof détesté mais la ruse prenait : le visage de Joyce s'éclaira :

- Enfin, vous le reconnaissez !

Mais elle parut soudainement inquiète :

- Mais je ne sais pas où Rogue se trouve, et je n'ai pas envie de provoquer sa colère…

- Une petite réunion de looser ? dit la voix traînante de Draco Malefoy.

Harry eut un mouvement brusque vers son rival de toujours mais Joyce le retint :

- Voyons Potter, railla-t-elle avec une lueur entendue dans le regard, tu sais très bien qu'une terrible malédiction s'abat sur tous ceux qui s'en prennent à Malefoy !

- Quelle malédiction ? demanda Ron alors que Draco faisait une horrible grimace.

Joyce décoiffa ses cheveux d'un geste bourru, croisa les bras en laissant ressortir ses deux pouces et prononça d'un ton doucereux :

- Five points from Gryffindor, Potter! Je retire 5 points à Gryffondor Potter !

Les deux gryffondors éclatèrent de rire tant cette imitation de Rogue était parfaite. Malefoy démarra au quart de tour et se précipita vers les cachots pour rapporter cela au professeur.

- Merci infiniment, Joyce, dit Harry en rigolant encore, Hermione est sauvée ! Rogue va arriver comme un boulet de canon.

Mais Joyce était devenue pâle comme la mort :

- J'ai insulté Rogue, murmurait-elle comme si elle avait commis le pire péché, j'ai insulté Rogue, j'ai insulté Rogue…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Bredouilla Harry plein de remords, écoute… Heu… On doit te laisser, si Rogue te voit avec nous, ce sera pire… Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une bonne excus…

- J'ai insulté Rogue, répétait Joyce en écarquillant les yeux.

Ron et Harry aurait bien voulu la consoler, mais ils entendirent des pas précipités et préférèrent donc décamper. Rogue apparut au bout du couloir, l'air furieux, avec Malefoy à ses côtés qui montrait Joyce du doigt.

- Vous voulez bien vous approcher ? Ordonna Rogue en la fixant méchamment.

Joyce scruta son professeur, un peu hagarde, et prit sa décision en une seconde : elle fit volte-face et partit en courant.

- Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama Rogue.

Il avait autre chose à faire que courir après une gamine !

- Je vais la rattraper ! Cria Malefoy en partant à sa poursuite.

Mais Malefoy n'avait pu tenir cet engagement. En franchissant une allée, il n'eut pas le temps de voir le poing de Caïn (que Joyce avait averti) se figer dans sa figure. Il tomba, raide évanoui. Il n'avait même pas aperçu son agresseur.

Joyce considéra son petit-ami avec appréhension : il savait se montrer violent…

- L'amour donne des ailes, lui dit-il comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

Il se gratta nonchalamment la tête avant de reprendre avec tendresse :

- Bon, Néréis, je pense que tu devrais aller voir Rogue avant que ce ne soit lui qui t'attrape…

Elle était soulagée de voir qu'il ne pensait plus au fanstamard.

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? J'ai peur de sa réaction…

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Rogue : la porte était ouverte et on entendit la voix enragée du professeur. « C'est quand même pas à cause de moi qu'il hurle ? » S'angoissa Joyce. Caïn la poussa doucement à l'intérieur et ferma discrètement la porte derrière eux.

- Bon sang, s'exclamait Rogue en pensant être seul, encore, encore… Je vais les tuer ces petits merdeux !

La porte de son armoire était ouverte, il semblait inlassablement recompter ses ingrédients. Joyce, en voyant cela, fit lentement le lien dans sa tête : Potter Ron lui demandant de l'aide Hermione se livrant à quelques illégalités cambriolage chez Rogue.

- Ils m'auraient MENTI ??!! S'exclama-t-elle.

Caïn sursauta et lui fit une mimique outrée. Rogue se retourna violemment :

- Vous voilà, VOUS ! Espèce de sale petite…

- Attendez professeur, intervint Caïn, ce n'est qu'un malentendu.

- Restez en dehors de ça, Headcliff, et décampez de mon bureau, j'ai à parler avec cette demoiselle.

Mais Joyce agrippa fermement le bras de son petit copain :

- Je ne reste pas si vous êtes aussi énervé, s'alarma-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui commande ici, Headcliff, sortez !

- **Néréis**, dit celui-ci dans leur langue natale, **tu veux vraiment que je reste ? C'est comme tu veux… **

- **Je ne sais pas… Il est vraiment déchaîné… Bon ce n'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller seule… Merci pour ton aide.**

- Et arrêtez de parler cette langue ! Beugla Rogue exaspéré, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous me le dîtes en face !

Caïn sortit, mais il resta derrière la porte pour attendre son amie. Rogue s'avança vers Joyce d'un air menaçant :

- Alors, on fait de l'humour devant Potter et son fidèle Weasley ? On se fait de bons amis à mes dépends ?

- … Attendez que je vous explique, je me suis faite avoir !

- Vous êtes la victime, comme toujours.

- … Je suis coupable, sans l'être, tout en l'étant !

Il la saisit par sa veste et la traîna devant son armoire :

- ça vous dit quelque chose, ça ?! demanda-t-il durement.

- Oui, je dois dire…

- VOUS avez comploté avec POTTER pour ME voler…

- Je n'étais pas au courant, brailla-t-elle tandis que Rogue resserrait la pression et lui écrasait l'épaule. Je vous le jure ! Potter m'a fait croire que Hermione avait volé un bouquin à la bibliothèque… J'étais loin de me douter que c'était de votre bureau dont il s'agissait en fait !

- Je ne vous crois pas !

- Et bien faîtes-moi boire du véritasérum ou fixez moi dans les yeux, je sais que vous savez déceler quand les gens mentent, comme Jédusor…

Rogue n'apprécia pas du tout la comparaison et la bouscula : elle heurta son bureau mais parvint à rester debout.

- Vous avez donc pu vous rendre compte à quel point Potter était perfide, poursuivit le professeur. J'espère que vous surveillerez mieux vos fréquentations à l'avenir.

Il se mit à sourire :

- Enfin, vous n'aurez qu'à me répéter tout ce que vous venez de me dire au directeur et…

- Non.

Son visage se figea, puis se dégrada en un énorme rictus :

- Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il d'une voix pleine de promesses.

- Je ne témoignerai pas auprès du directeur.

Joyce fit le tour du bureau pour se mettre hors de portée.

- Ha oui, dit lentement Rogue… Pensez-vous avoir le choix ?

Il effectua un brusque écart pour l'attraper mais Joyce vint se mettre à nouveau de l'autre côté du meuble. Il était encore plus furieux, si c'était possible, ses mains tremblaient. Ils les posa avec force sur son bureau et se mit à rugir :

- J'avais une meilleure opinion de vous, miss Happer ! Puisque vous le prenez comme ça, je vais devoir…

- Je ne suis pas comme ce sale Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher derrière un prof !

Les yeux de Joyce se gonflèrent de larmes :

- Je déteste ce gamin ! Je suis sure qu'il l'a raconté à son père que j'avais peur des serpents, et lui il l'a dit à Jédusor… je sais que c'est un Mangemort !

Rogue resta sans voix : il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Ne pleurez pas, murmura-t-il en essayant de se maîtriser, écoutez, je…

Elle baissa la tête, le professeur se sentit étrangement pris au dépourvu. Il tendit la main pour la consoler cependant…

- Mais c'est le passé, déclara Joyce en redressant un visage souriant, maintenant que vous êtes calmé, je peux vous proposer mon id…

Et Rogue en la voyant aussi vite réconfortée s'emporta :

- VOUS VOUS ETES FOUTUE DE MOI ! Beugla-t-il.

Il la saisit par le col pour la secouer :

- Arrêtez, gémit Joyce, on dirait Rei !

Il la lâcha, elle recula en trois enjambées terrorisées :

- Je veux me débrouiller sans vous, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, Potter m'a menti, à _moi_… Et il va me le payer, mais vous ne devez pas intervenir.

S'apercevant que sa requête était trop autoritaire, elle ajouta d'un ton aigu :

- Siouplaît !

Rogue la regarda de travers :

- Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous laisser vous occuper de ça ? Et puis quoi encore !?

- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de… nectar d'églantine… Si je le mets dans la potion que Potter veut préparer, il va avoir une sacrée surprise…

- Comment ça ? Vous savez donc ce qu'il compte faire ?!

- Heu… Presque…

- Espèce de sale…

Et hop ! Le manège autour du bureau recommença.

- Je vous trouve bien familière avec moi en ce moment, gronda Rogue en essayant de l'empoigner sans succès. N'oubliez pas que je suis votre professeur !

Joyce chercha vite une idée pour détourner la conversation, ou plutôt un moyen pour le forcer à accéder à sa demande.

- Et moi, dit-elle, je vous trouve bien familier avec ma sœur.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

- COMMENT ? S'exclama Rogue en s'immobilisant.

- Vous avez bien entendu, continua-t-elle, le dos ruisselant de sueur, je sais qu'elle vous… heu… Vous voyez quoi.

Mais Rogue avait totalement perdu son teint pâle et ne respirait plus que exhalaison de rage.

- Dîtes-moi, chuchota Joyce d'un ton de petite fille pour enfoncer le clou, vous n'avez _rien _fait à ma grande sœur ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

- C'est juste que deux adultes partageant les mêmes quartiers, seuls au milieu de la nuit… ça laisse quelques soupçons !

Après que son visage fut passé par toute la gamme des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel possibles, Rogue se dirigea droit dans son armoire, en sortit une fiole violette et la tendit à son élève :

- Voici votre églantine, brailla-t-il, prenez-la ! Et ne vous gênez pas ! Faîtes-en voir de toutes les couleurs à Potter, tuez-le même… Eparpillez ses os aux quatre vents, crevez-lui les yeux : je m'en moque ! Mais sortez de ce bureau et surtout, surtout : ne revenez jamais !

Joyce attrapa le flacon au vol (il lui avait lancé à la figure !) et sortit précipitamment. Quand la porte eut claqué, Rogue lâcha ces mots en reprenant son calme :

- Ou du moins ne revenez pas de cette journée-ci…

Chaque fibre musculaire de Joyce, chaque neurone de son cervelet en fureur criaient vengeance !

- Ils m'ont menti ! S'écriait-elle encore, alors qu'elle était seule avec Caïn et Korée.

- Je ne pense pas, intervint nonchalamment Caïn, que ce soit une bonne idée de verser de l'églantine dans la potion…

- Caïn, dit Joyce en levant les sourcils, tu as certainement beaucoup de qualité, mais tu es un peu trop passif à mon goût.

Pour toute réponse, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Korée ferma les yeux.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère, avoua-t-il, mais je dois aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Ne prends pas mes conseils en compte, à ta guise, mais je t'aurai prévenue.

Joyce prit un air vexé puis lui donna à son tour un baiser avant de le laisser vaquer à ses occupations.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle, si Caïn ne veut pas m'aider. Je peux compter sur toi, Korée ?

La fillette acquiesça. Etape n1 : engueuler Potter et ses amis. Cela ne ferait pas naturel si elle laissait passer ça. Elle déboula donc en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle brama, beugla, rugit, miaula, aboya, vociféra et contempla ses interlocuteurs noyés sous une nuée de postillons :

- On… On te demande pardon, dit Potter.

- Seulement pardon ?! Brailla Joyce, Rogue m'a foutue hors de son bureau par votre faute ! J'ai refusé de vous dénoncer parce que je ne suis pas une traître, mais si vous avez le malheur ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de…

- Non, fit Hermione, nous ne te mentirons plus.

Ils se scrutèrent.

- On fait la paix ? Proposa Harry.

Joyce soupira :

- Je suis encore assez en colère… Mais maintenant que nous avons les ingrédients nécessaires, nous devons nous mettre au travail le plus vite possible : alors oui, on fait la paix.

Ils se serrèrent la main, Korée fit des petits bonds de joie. « Parfait » se dit Joyce avec une extase machiavélique, « le piège se referme… Potter ! Tu as trouvé ton maître ! »

C'est Granger qui se dévoua pour préparer la potion. Joyce leur dit qu'elle interviendrait à la fin pour permettre la formation de l'œuf d'où surgirait le spychonaute. Tandis que Korée était allée dehors jouer avec quelques élèves qui s'entraînaient au quiddich (son jeu préfér : attraper le vif d'or pour exaspérer les apprentis attrapeurs), Joyce s'en retournait à travers les couloirs en chantonnant, peut-être dans l'intention de rejoindre Caïn. Mais elle aperçut brutalement Sirius, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

- Hé Black ! Cria-t-elle, tu n'es pas au travail ?

L'Animagus, dans l'école, faisait un peu figure d'homme à tout faire, un coup aidant Hagrid, un coup surveillant les élèves, mais il n'était jamais très sévère.

- Non, dit-il, c'est ma pause.

La position de Joyce était ambiguë à son égard, d'un côté, elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout, mais d'un autre, il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie, elle lui devait un peu de reconnaissance.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi champêtre, continua-t-elle en observant le bouquet.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, dit-il, c'est pour ta sœur.

Figure dépitée de la jeune fille :

- Quoi !!! Mais ! Mais ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle est bien célibataire, non ?

- NAN !

Il lui pinça le nez avant qu'elle ait pu continuer :

- Idiote ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment, c'est Mme Chourave qui m'a dit de les apporter à Pomfresh pour égayer l'infirmerie. Tu démarres vraiment au quart de tour.

- Idiot toi-même ! Cria-t-elle en se dégageant, on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensembles !

Sirius se gratta le sommet du crâne en baillant :

- Tu es bien rancunière, gamine. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas devenir comme Rogue.

- Ce ne serait pas un mal !

- … Et puis pour ta sœur, si tu es si jalouse, c'est d'Ethius dont tu devrais te méfier… D'ailleurs… Que fait-il en ce moment ? Si j'étais toi, je vérifierai…

La figure juvénile vira à l'orange sanguine, elle fit volte-face et se rua vers le bureau de Rei.

- Elle démarre vraiment au quart de tour, acheva Black d'un ton satisfait.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Joyce avait presque défoncé la porte.

- Entrez ! Cria Rei fâchée de voir que l'on s'acharnait ainsi contre sa porte.

La poignée tournoya et Joyce se précipita à l'intérieur mais stoppa net : Rogue était là. Fausse alerte. « Black m'a dit n'importe quoi » songea l'adolescente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sa grande sœur d'un ton agressif.

Joyce sortit sans même répondre, ils l'entendirent partir en courant.

- Elle va de moins en moins bien ! S'écria Rei, je ne la reconnais plus !

Rogue acquiesça doucement. Il était venu pour parler justement de Joyce, histoire de savoir si Rei avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle tramait avec Potter. Mais Madurei lui avait expliqué que sa sœur ne s'était pas confiée à elle.

- Vous n'avez qu'à laisser faire, lui conseilla-t-elle, si Joyce est dans le coup, cela va tourner à la catastrophe, comme d'habitude, et vous pourrez enfin épingler Potter…

La discussion s'achevant, Rogue s'en alla : il n'aimait pas rester en tête à tête avec sa consoeur depuis « l'incident ». Il frémit à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer la fois dernière, si Dumbledore ne les avait pas interrompus. En plus, le directeur n'arrêtait pas d'y faire allusion maintenant. Finalement, il se dit qu'à se faire prendre en flagrant délit, il aurait mieux valu qu'il puisse aller jusqu'au bout, goûter un peu à ces lèvres provocantes qui ne savaient s'entrouvrir que pour le narguer davantage. Il secoua la tête : « Allons bon, Séverus ! Ressaisis-toi ! »

Et la potion fut prête, en même pas une semaine. Rei avait à présent regagné définitivement ses appartements, au grand désespoir de Joyce. Notre adolescente, d'ailleurs, avait bien réussi son coup pour ce qui était de gagner la confiance du fameux trio. Depuis qu'elle s'était « sacrifiée » vis à vis de Rogue, les trois amis lui faisaient davantage confiance. Potter lui avait même montré la carte du maraudeur. Joyce avait voulu la lui emprunter tous les soirs pour voir ce qu'il advenait de Rogue et de sa grande sœur mais une réflexion de Korée, qui était du genre : « Tu t'attends à quoi ? A ce que les deux points portant leur nom se chevauchent ? » l'avait profondément dégoûtée et elle renonça à cette idée.

Joyce avait leur confiance, mais elle était toujours déterminée à se venger sans que cela ne lui donne mauvaise confiance.

Hermione lui avait remis la potion, comme prévu. Joyce s'empressa d'y verser l'églantine : cet élément inopportun rendrait le spychonaute incontrôlable. Au bout d'un après-midi, la liqueur se condensa jusqu'à former une boule gluante qui durcit progressivement en vue de former un œuf. Une fois arrivée à ce stade, Joyce y traça un pentagramme qui la représentait elle-même. Elle apposa ses mains dessus et fit le vide dans sa tête : cet instant était primordial : ses pensées refoulées détermineraient la forme de son psychonaute. Quant elle eut enfin fini, elle le cacha sous son lit. « Il sera certainement dans le même genre que Korée » songea-t-elle.

De son côté, Rogue se demandait bien quand il aurait le plaisir de voir Potter réduit en charpie. Mais en tant qu'enseignant, il ne pouvait pas poser la question directement. Il avait quand même quelques scrupules (depuis quand un prof laisse ses élèves se taper sur les doigts sans intervenir ? Surtout quand il est presque complice ?) Comment avait-il pu abandonner sa vengeance au soin de Joyce ? « Tu vieillis, Sévérus… » Se dit-il. « Bah ! J'espère que Happer fera un bon usage de cette églantine. » Quoique… Joyce faire un bon usage de quoi que ce soit ? C'était une antithèse ! Tout comme dire « Joyce maladroite » était un pléonasme. Et si jamais elle ratait son coup et que la bande de Potter lui tombait dessus ? Ils lui feraient subir ce que lui a subi de la part de James ? Non, Harry Potter n'était peut-être qu'un petit garnement stupide, Rogue ne le voyait pas pendre une jeune fille par les pieds devant une cour infestée d'élèves.

Joyce, Joyce, Joyce… Quelle drôle de fille… Rogue avait fini par se faire à ses excentricités. Et ils avaient pas mal de point en commun, de même qu'avec Madurei : un passé douloureux, un père tyrannique… Mais ils n'avaient pas eu tous la même façon d'y faire face. Joyce avait « oubli » et cherchait à prolonger les douces chimères de l'enfance le plus longtemps possible. Madurei se cachait sous la colère et la beauté. Contrairement à lui qui s'était essayé à paraître le moins engageant possible, voire détestable, comme si la crainte, la haine et le dégoût étaient devenus le seul miroir dans lequel il pouvait se reconnaître. Si les autres lui montrait de la gentillesse : il ne comprenait pas, il ne connaissait pas, il s'en foutait. Mais elle, Madurei, semblait avoir trouvé d'autres armes (bien qu'elle n'était pas non plus un exemple de sociabilité). Elle avait certainement eu la volonté de ne pas entièrement sombrer dans la solitude. Bien qu'elle n'eût pas d'amis et qu'elle n'essayât pas de tisser des liens plus amples avec les autres professeurs de Poudlard, il y avait un petit quelque chose dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui montrait qu'elle ne souffrait pas de cette solitude ; une étincelle que Rogue avait vu dans toute sa splendeur à deux reprises : le soir où Joyce s'était réveillée in extremis après avoir bu l'Aganima et lorsque cette même enfant avait survécu à l'attaque de Lord Voldemort. Rei portait l'espoir en elle sans en avoir véritablement conscience. Pourquoi ? La réponse s'imposa instantanément à Rogue : lui n'avait personne à protéger, mais Rei avait encore deux petits sœurs. C'était cela qui lui avait permis de ne pas toucher le fond.

Bon, il saisit un paquet de copie d'élèves et s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur rien, Potter et son air goguenard lui apparaissait en tête. « Attends, toi ! Je t'aurai ! » Pensa-t-il en écrasant sa plume. Mais ce sale gosse lui passait souvent entre les mains, notamment à cause de sa foutue cape. Cape ? Une idée de génie éclaira son œil noir ! Il n'avait qu'à demander à Madurei de lui prêter sa « tente » d'invisibilité. « Et comme ça, ça me donne un prétexte pour la voir. » se surprit-il à penser. « Non ! J'y vais simplement pour coincer Potter, et rien d'autre ! »

Pendant ce temps, Joyce s'était rendue au bureau de sa grande sœur. Cette dernière n'y était pas, mais cela valait mieux pour elle, car notre adolescente souhaitait se confronter à nouveau au fantasmard. Même si Caïn ne lui en parlait plus, elle s'en voulait. Il fallait qu'elle règle ce problème et que le fantasmard prenne l'apparence de Caïn, _vêtu en Caïn_. Elle sentait bien que son petit-ami avait été blessé. Elle avait essayé de demander quelques conseils à Rei mais sa grande sœur ne s'avéra pas fort utile :

- Comment tu faisais avec ton mec quand vous vous disputiez ? Avait questionné l'adolescente.

Rei avait paru prise au dépourvu :

- Hé bien, je…

- Grande sœur, avait dit Joyce en plissant deux yeux rieurs, ne me dis pas que « vierge » n'est pas seulement ton signe astrologique !

La jeune femme, rouge comme l'enfer, avait écrasé le premier bocal qui lui était tombé sous la main.

- Rei, avait continué Joyce sur son impitoyable lancée, tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un au moins ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

- Je ne comprends pas, avait ricané Joyce, pourtant ton physique compense largement ton caractère de cochon !

Et finalement, Rei l'avait foutue dehors. Joyce pouffa à ce souvenir puis fit face à la malle, qui détenait le fantasmard, avec détermination. Elle l'avait déjà entrouverte quand on toqua. Surprise, elle recula et renversa un encrier qui se brisa sur le sol. De l'autre côté de la porte, Rogue avait entendu le petit bruit de verre brisé et en l'absence de réponse, il entra sans plus de cérémonies. Mais il n'y avait personne… (Joyce s'était glissée en boule sous le bureau.)

- Madurei ? Se hasarda-t-il. Vous êtes l ?

- Séverus ! Fit une voix féminine.

Il fit volte-face, Rei avait apparu devant le placard.

- Je ne vous avais pas vue, dit-il lentement, je…

Il n'arrivait plus à parler : elle paraissait… changée, étrangement changée… Ses cheveux, plus sauvages que d'habitudes, soulignaient les courbes de ses épaules dénudées, elle portait un débardeur moulant décolleté et une jupe longue fendue de façon provocante.

- Vous me rendez visite de plus en plus souvent, souffla-t-elle avec une sensualité narquoise. Cela ne me déplaît pas, bien au contraire…

« Ma sœur a un drôle d'accent ! » pensa Joyce avec angoisse, « on dirait une chienne qui se trémousse, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude… Ha non ! Ce serait le… Non ! Il faut que je prévienne Rogue. Non, il me tuerait ! Bon sang, je fais quoi ? » Elle se mit sur le dos et avança la tête, son front dépassa légèrement du bureau, mais au moins elle pouvait les voir.

« Rei » se jeta subitement dans les bras de Rogue et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Joyce se retint d'hurler. Etonné par cette initiative, le professeur de potions n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de réagir : ce n'était pas la Madurei qu'il connaissait !

Et puis d'un coup, « Rei » se métamorphosa en Rogue… Cette fois, Joyce ne put s'empêcher de gémir : Rogue qui embrasse Rogue ! La vrai Rei, habillée de noir et d'une tenue certes moulante mais la couvrant entièrement comme d'ordinaire, était en fait sur le pas de la porte et le fantasmard s'était transformé à cause d'elle. Cette fois, Rogue avait réagi à la vitesse de la lumière et avait envoyé valdinguer le fanstasmard à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Rogue ! Hurla Madurei, je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez avec « moi », puis avec « vous » ?!

- Avec qui ?! S'exclama-t-il, c'était quoi ce truc ? C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus !

- Et vous ne la repoussiez pas ! N'importe quelle chaudasse peut sauter dans vos bras ?!

Joyce se mordit les lèvres : les propos s'emballaient.

- Pas n'importe laquelle ! Beugla-t-il, je croyais que c'était vous !

- Quoi ?!

Rei se pétrifia : son regard avait changé et s'était irradié de douceur. Mais elle se ressaisit et scruta Rogue sans rien ajouter.

- Bon, dit celui-ci en lorgnant sur son double KO par terre, qu'est-ce que cette chose ?

- Un cadeau stupide d'Ethius, murmura-t-elle, je vais lui demander de le jeter immédiatement.

- Je trouve étrange que vous soyez calmée si vite, Madurei.

Rogue la jaugea sournoisement :

- Je ne connais que deux sortes de créature qui agissent comme cela. Cette chose pourrait être un épouvantard…

- Ce serait logique, poursuivit Rei en fronçant les sourcils, on ne peut pas se sentir tous les deux.

- Oui, c'est vrai, continua Rogue avec ironie, quand vous êtes à moins de 20 mètres de moi, je suis parcouru de convulsions de frayeur.

« Mais à quoi ils jouent, l ? » s'énerva Joyce, « ils peuvent pas sortir que je puisse enfin m'évader ? Mince ! Je ne peux même pas transplaner, ils verraient la fumée rouge que je laisse derrière moi ! »

- L'autre solution, c'est que ce soit un…

- J'ai compris ! se renfrogna Rei, arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Le fantasmard a peut-être pris votre apparence devant moi ! Mais il a fait pareil avec vous ! Même pire…

- C'est amusant, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, le premier jour que nous sommes rencontrés, j'aurais juré que vous me haïssiez…

- … Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrions.

- Si, quand je suis venu chez votre père, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois, dit Rei. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ! Et c'est pour ça que je vous en ai voulu lors de mon arrivée ici !

Joyce avait compris. Elle se souvint de la scène flash-back qu'elle avait vu dans les pensées de Rei, lorsqu'elle était sur l'île de métal à la merci des Mangemorts. Rei avait tenté « d'accoster » Rogue dans les rues de Londres mais celui-ci l'avait croisée sans la remarquer. Pourtant, pendant quelques secondes, ils s'étaient bien regardés dans les yeux : Rogue devait être vraiment ailleurs à ce moment-là, sans doute pensait-il à la chute de Voldemort et à la « nouvelle vie » qui s'offrait à lui.

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit-il (il était maintenant juste devant elle), mais peut-être pourriez-vous me rafraîchir la mémoire…

- … Joyce est sous le bureau, souffla Rei qui venait de s'en apercevoir.


	20. Chapitre 16 : And Rogue again !

**Disclamer **: Le monde de HP, et ben peuchère, il appartient à Rowling. Accent marseillais

J'essairai, lol, de répondre au rewiew ici à l'avenir au lieu de squatter l'espace rewiew.

_Magou : _héhéhé, j'ai bien fait de mettre un résumé tordu, lol. Vas-y, déchaîne-toi .

Kisss

Voilà la suite de « Rogue forever ! » que j'avais fait finir à un endroit bien cruel.

Il se peut que j'aille tripapouiller du côté du prologue un de ses jours pour y mettre des indications que j'avais écrites au sujet de la prononciation de certains noms. (lol : pas chiante la fille) Mais ça dépendra si mon ordi me le permet (plante pas, par pitié, plante pas !!!)… Pour l'instant, je vais m'imposer comme mission de poster ce chapitre : BANZAI !

**16/ And Rogue again !**

Rogue en colère, c'est une chose. Rei en colère, aussi. Mais alors les deux, en colère, ensembles, c'est le nec plus ultra du pire. En attendant prononcer son nom, Joyce avait tenté de se relever par réflexe et s'était cognée la tête contre la table : petits gémissements surpris. Puis elle rampa pour en sortir et se retrouva acculée contre le mur. Rogue et Rei lui faisaient déjà face. L'un avait les yeux plissés, fulminant de rage, l'autre les lèvres pincées et le teint rouge. Afin de ne point choquer les esprits sensibles, la terrible « discussion » qui s'ensuivit ne sera rapportée ici. Sachez simplement que l'on pourrait résumer par :

- JE VAIS T'OUVRIR TA BEDAINE, Y METTRE UN TUBE, PLACER L'AUTRE BOUT DANS TA BOUCHE ET TE NOYER DANS TON PROPRE SANG !!!!

- SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS VOUS RETROUVER DANS UN BOCAL SUR MON BUREAU, VOUS AVEZ INTERET A GARDER CA SECRET !!! MISS HAPPER !!!!

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qui a dit quoi, je pense.

Quand Joyce retourna à la tour de Gryffondor, son abattement se traduisait dans chacun de ses pas languissants. Comme s'ils avaient voulus eux aussi montrait son accablement, ses cheveux étaient raides, semblables à de petits bâtonnets. On était mercredi après-midi, ils n'avaient pas cours : la fine équipe était donc déjà rassemblée, assise en rond :

- L'œuf va éclore ! Dit Hermione avec ravissement.

- Je me suis permise de l'enlever de sous le matelas, gazouilla Malicia en le posant au milieu.

- Ok, ok… soupira Joyce.

Caïn la regarda du coin de l'œil :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout… va… bien…

Elle prit place au centre du cercle. Elle avait complètement oublié sa vengeance, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle tremblait encore de peur. « Et dire que demain, j'ai cours avec Rogue » s'inquiétait-elle, « il va me démonter… » Elle agita ses mains par-dessus l'œuf et commença à déclamer une antique formule relatant de songes et d'esprits confondus. L'éveil du psychonaute devait corresponde au réveil d'un rêve. Au moment où Joyce acheva la formule. La coquille se craquela. Tous retinrent leur souffle (sauf Caïn qui restait impassible), Potter se pencha même en avant. Un petit « pop » retentit et la créature s'envola en tournicotant avant de se stabiliser. Et l : stupeur !

La chose faisait 12 cm de hauteur. Elle portait une cape noire la drapant complètement, ses cheveux tombaient sur ce qui devait être ses épaules, et étaient noirs et graisseux. Sa tête, trop grosse pour son corps, était comme celle d'une poupée. Le psychonaute n'avait pas de nez, mais ses grands yeux noirs luisants occupaient la plus grande partie de son visage.

- ROGUE ???? S'écrièrent Potter, Hermione et Weasley.

Shun et Korée éclatèrent de rire, Malicia fit une moue dégoûtée. Et Caïn resta sobre :

- Je vois, dit-il glacialement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! Cria Potter à Joyce, déjà que je vois Rogue au moins 4 fois par semaine ! T'étais obligée de nous faire sa réplique miniature ?!!

Joyce était véritablement médusée et ne comprenait rien : elle avait pourtant fait le vide dans sa tête avant de lui donner forme ! « C'est pas possible » s'alarma-t-elle, « je suis une nympho ou quoi ?! J'ai déjà Caïn, mince ! Il me les faut tous ou quoi ??? »

Caïn se leva subitement et quitta la tour. Joyce partit sur ses talons en glapissant.

- Bon, dit Korée rassurée de voir qu'elle était bien plus belle que ce nouveau psychonaute, si on l'appelait Sévy Junior ?

- Hors de question ! S'exclama Harry, et puis quoi encore ?!

A ce moment-là, les yeux de « Sévy » virèrent au rouge sang, il regarda l'assemblée d'un air mauvais, avant de murmurer d'une voix aiguë et menaçante :

- Five points from Gryffindor, Potter! (5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter !)

Joyce n'avait pas eu le temps de rattraper son petit ami. Elle serra les poings et les abattit sur le mur le plus proche en braillant :

- Pourquoi moi ?? Pourquoi moi ?!!!

- Miss Happer.

C'était la professeur de divination.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda l'adolescente étonnée de la voir hors de sa tour. Vous ne voyez pas que j'ai besoin de… calme ?!

- Un peu de respect, ma chérie ! Répondit Trewlaney, moi qui venais vous avertir !

- M'avertir de quoi ?

Les énormes lunettes de Sybille rayonnaient :

- Un sombre avenir plane sur vous, votre futur _proche _est menacé. Vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis.

- Vraiment ? Répliqua Joyce acerbe, les ennuis, comme vous dîtes, je les ai déjà eu ! Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être pire.

- Faîtes-moi confiance, cela va devenir bien pire. La planète Pluton, celle du dieu des Enfers, Seigneur des morts, étaient dans votre champ cosmique.

Un étrange sourire se fraya un chemin sur la peau lisse du professeur, elle s'en alla dans une démarche légère et aérienne. Joyce se gratta les cheveux.

**B****A****O****UM !**

La jeune fille leva la tête, l'explosion venait d'en haut. Korée tomba d'elle ne savait où dans une détonation fulgurante :

- C'est Sévy junior ! Cria-t-elle, il est devenu complètement fou ! On dirait bien que ta potion a marché.

- Sévy junior ?

- C'est son nom ! Vite, il faut faire quelque chose !

Joyce prit la fillette dans ses bras et retourna illico presto chez les gryffondors : les tables de la salle commune étaient toutes retournées, la plus part des fauteuils éventrés. Potter se releva péniblement, une parti de ses cheveux avaient été cramés. Granger et Malicia étaient encore plaquées au sol et regardaient d'un œil inquiet Shun et Weasley coincés sous une table.

- Wingardium leviosa ! Dit Joyce pour les libérer.

Les deux garçons se dégagèrent. Visiblement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore compris que Joyce les avait trahis :

- Il faut le retrouver, haleta Hermione, on ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre !

- Et pour la pièce ? demanda Malicia en scrutant le désordre chaotique, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Macgonagall va nous tuer !

- Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir, dit Joyce.

Potter acquiesça et leva sa baguette :

- Réparo !

Et tous en firent de même. Une fois la salle remise en ordre, ils se répartirent les tâches et les groupes.

- Harry et Ron ensembles, Malicia avec Shun, déclara Hermione, et toi Joyce, tu viens avec moi.

Elle sortit des chaussettes de ses poches :

- Puisque l'on va fouiller le château de fond en comble, on en profitera pour en distribuer aux elfes de maison.

- Hermione ! S'exaspéra Ron, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Le psychotruc…

- Sévy Junior, rectifia Korée,

- … ce machin est plus important que ces elfes idiots !

Hermione le fusilla du regard puis indiqua à Joyce de la suivre.

Joyce marchait avec sa partenaire, tandis que Korée volait au-dessus d'elle. Elles descendirent jusqu'aux cuisines pour retrouver Sévy mais les elfes n'avaient rien vu lui ressemblant.

- Bon, pour éviter d'être descendues pour rien, soupira Hermione, vous auriez bien quelques minutes à nous accorder ?

- Miss ! Couina un elfe, nous savons ce que vous allez dire ! Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec Dobby mais nous, nous ne voulons pas de vêtements.

- Mais vous méritez de goûter à la libert ! S'exclama Joyce, comment pouvez-vous rester esclave toute votre vie ?

Ces elfes la rendaient mal à l'aise, cette soumission qui s'immisçait dans leurs yeux lui était trop familière.

- Mais c'est ainsi et pas autrement, miss, chuchota un autre elfe, c'est tout ce que nous méritons. En vertu de notre rang, nous nous devons de…

« Tu le mérites, c'est ainsi… » Pensa Joyce, « C'est comme ça que mon père se justifiait quand il nous… » Elle ferma les yeux, il lui sembla entendre un fouet claquer mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait rêvé.

- Mais, tenta de riposter Hermione, vous n'avez pas envie de…

- Laisse tomber Hermione, dit Korée pleine de mépris, ces imbéciles sont trop bêtes pour voir où est leur intérêt !

- Non ! fit Granger, écoutez-moi tous ! Il n'y a pas de honte à toucher un salaire, à avoir une _vie_…

Une elfe qui la regardait avec des yeux terrifiés finit par éclater en sanglots :

- Ecoutez, m-miss, pleurait-elle, vous venez nous harceler tous les jours ! Je ne le supporte plus… L-laissez-nous t-travailler ! A-Arrêtez… Je vous en s-supplie !!

Granger se sentit gênée devant ce torrent de larmes :

- Je… je ne voulais pas, ne pleurez plus.

Bon sang ?! Qu'avait-elle fait ?

- La pauvre, murmura Joyce avec un air compatissant.

Elle s'agenouilla doucement à côté de la petite elfe :

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un tissu, prends ce mouchoir.

- M-Merci, fit l'elfe en se mouchant.

C'est alors que la petite créature s'aperçut avec horreur que ce n'était pas un mouchoir… mais une chaussette. L'elfe laissa échapper un cri de désespoir, Joyce se releva en riant :

- ça y est ! J'en ai libéré une !!! Alors, ma petite, ça fait du bien la liberté, hein ?

- Joyce ! S'écria sa partenaire, indignée, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire !

Et la voix de l'elfe partit dans les aigus. Tous les yeux elfiques qui peuplaient les lieux volèrent dans la direction de Joyce avec un bruissement agressif.

- Tu crois qu'on va retrouver Sévy ? Demanda Ron, désespéré par leur longue marche inutile.

- Il ne peut pas être loin, s'efforçait de se convaincre Harry.

Une clameur lointaine, comme un troupeau de chameaux qui fuyaient un prédateur, résonna dans tout le couloir. Ils esquivèrent de justesse cette marée vivante qui avait failli les renverser. En fait, c'était plutôt un seul chameau qui fuyait un troupeau de prédateurs. Les deux garçons se frottèrent les yeux : avaient-ils bien vu Joyce Happer poursuivie par des elfes de maison ?

- Par l ! Hurla Korée à son amie.

Joyce courait comme une folle pour ne pas être piétinée, voire pire. Elle avait enfin compris qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes mais elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce que des elfes de maison se montrent aussi violents ! Le monde devenait fou ! Elle fut poursuivie sur plusieurs étages, mais ses assaillants redoublaient toujours d'efforts. Leurs voix se répercutaient en véritables tambours de guerre. Korée, servant de guide à Joyce, tentait en vain de trouver une issue de secours. Enfin, elles débouchèrent sur une terrasse.

- Bordel ! Cria Joyce, c'est un cul de sac ! Korée !!!

La fillette ne savait que dire d'encourageant :

- J'me suis trompée, ça arrive, non ?

Mais les elfes diaboliques arrivaient. Joyce s'empressa d'agir : elle poussa Korée dans le vide et s'y accrocha furieusement. Elles hurlèrent, Joyce était trop lourde pour la lapine :

- Sors tes ailes ! Brailla-t-elle, sors-les !

- Nan ! répondit Joyce en sifflant, j'peux pas ! J'ai trop peur de rater mon coup !

Korée serra les dents et parvint à se maintenir dans les airs, mais elle peinait atrocement. Joyce, suspendue à la petite robe de son amie, observait le sol qui se tenait encore à une distance faramineuse. Sa robe de sorcière se déployait sous le vent.

- On va mourir ! geignit l'adolescente sans songer qu'elle avait toujours sa faux en cas de besoin.

Un peu plus haut, elles entendaient les cris exaspérés des elfes coincés sur la terrasse. Korée n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait même plus la force de se rapprocher du sol. Une petite forme apparut devant elles.

- Sévy Junior ? souffla Joyce avec espoir.

C'était bien lui. Génial, peut-être allait-il l'aider… Mais c'était sans compter l'_églantine_ qu'elle avait ajoutée à sa composition.

- Enfin, tu es là, espèce d'avorton ! Râla la lapine, aide-nous, et que ça saute !

Joyce hurla de peur :

- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton !

Mais le regard du psychonaute avait déjà tourné dans une teinture écarlate :

- Tempestates ! Brama-t-il avec puissance.

Il avait un bon coffre pour un nain… Cette invocation à la tempête fit immédiatement son effet. Un tourbillon naquit à hauteur du sol avant de s'accroître rapidement, balayant Joyce et Korée sur son passage. Les deux amies couinèrent comme des rats pris au piège. Le paysage défilait devant leurs yeux à une vitesse sidérante. Elles ne purent définir avec précision où elles allaient tomber, mais elles se doutaient déjà que ce serait dans la forêt interdite.

Sévy junior était rentré à nouveau à l'intérieur, et après avoir renversé tous les tableaux qui étaient sur son passage, il dégomma Peeves qui avait tenté de retenir ce nouveau rival. Miss Teigne qui rugit de satisfaction à la vue de l'esprit frappeur frappé (j'espère que vous apprécierez le jeu de mot), fut carbonisée. Elle partit ventre à terre, ou plutôt en roulant pour éteindre le feu. Le groupe Potter/Weasley avait repéré le psychonaute et s'apprêta à intervenir.

Joyce se réveilla péniblement, elle avait chuté à travers les branchages et ceux-ci avaient ralenti sa chute. Korée avait pu repartir en volant avant de toucher sol et planait à ses côtés.

- Regarde ! Dit la fillette, tu reconnais cet endroit ?

Joyce arpenta rapidement les lieux du regard :

- Mais oui !

Il y avait une large plaine devant elle :

- C'est là que j'ai brûlé mes cartes, ria-t-elle en s'y engouffrant, c'est là que j'avais fait de la magie noire alors que ces stupides centaures s'apprêtaient à y faire une cérémonie !

- Vraiment ? Gronda une voix irascible.

Elles se retournèrent avec frayeur : une cinquantaine de centaures les observait avec une haine immense inscrite sur leur auguste figure.

Hermione retrouva ses deux amis ratatinés en bas d'un escalier. Ils furent rejoints par Shun et Malicia :

- On n'y arrive pas, dit celle-ci, où est Joyce quand on a besoin d'elle ?

- Et super Caïn ? Râla Shun, il nous laisse tomber aussi ?

Granger réfléchissait à toute vitesse : ils avaient certainement du faire une erreur dans la confection de la potion, mais laquelle ? Cela restait à découvrir.

- Allons voir Caïn, proposa-t-elle, il est peut-être fâché avec Joyce, mais pas avec nous…

Rubeus Hagrid : le gardien des clefs de Poudlard. Le demi géant sirotait tranquillement une bière devant sa cabane, regardant avec amour ses dernières créatures qui s'épanouissaient telles des roses vermeilles sous un soleil resplendissant.

- Mr Hagriiiiiiiiiiiid ! Entendit-il glapir, Monsieeeeeeeeeeur !!!

Korée tomba à ses pieds en braillant :

- C'est Joyce !!! Des centaures l'ont jetée dans votre enclos de scroutt à pétard !

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Hagrid ramenait Joyce au château : sa veste était transpercée de flèches, elle portait plein de traces de brûlures et d'égratignures. Et elle sentait aussi, en se massant les fesses, qu'elle devait avoir deux bons gros hématomes en forme de fers à cheval. Là, son moral avait chuté dans les abysses.

- Je peux aller à l'infirmerie seule, monsieur, dit-elle.

- Ecoutez, dit le gardien très embarrassé, je connais bien mes scroutts, ils…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Hagrid ! Je ne vais pas porter plainte comme Malefoy, je sais très bien que vous êtes très consciencieux dans votre travail.

Le demi géant rougit devant ce compliment et en fixant les iris bleus de la jeune fille, il comprit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il la laissa donc en compagnie de Korée. Mais dans le hall principal, un comité d'accueil attendait Joyce.

- Menteuse ! Cria Potter, tu nous avais dit que tu nous pardonnais, mais en fait c'était faux !

Caïn les accompagnait et de toute évidence, il avait révélé le pot aux roses. (En effet il trouvait cette situation complètement stupide et souhaitait y mettre un terme) Joyce s'emporta :

- Evidemment ! Vous m'aviez menti en premier ! Et je suis du genre à rendre la pareille !

Mais Ron éclata de rire :

- Vous avez vu son état ?! En fait, elle a été beaucoup plus punie que nous !

- BANDE D'IDIOTS, beugla-t-elle en réponse, je vais vous tuer !

Furieuse de voir que ses projets tombaient à l'eau, elle sortit promptement sa baguette, et avant que ses adversaires ne répliquent, elle avait déjà cri :

- Experlliarmus !

Potter fut projeté au tapis. Shun et Malicia se mirent en retrait, tandis que Granger et Weasley sortait eux aussi leur baguette…

Ethius traîna la valise contenant le fastasmard jusqu'à la table du banquet et l'abandonna juste à côté.

- Je vous ai dis de jeter cette chose ! Râla Madurei, pourquoi la laissez-vous ici ?

- J'allais la sortir du château, répondit le Ksris un peu pataud, mais c'est l'heure du dîner et je n'ai pas le temps… Et puis si je la laisse à la merci des élèves… Enfin bon, je la pose juste là, je la sortirai plus tard.

- Il suffit, siffla Rei, inutile de vous perdre en excuses !

Elle avait horreur des hommes aussi indécis. Les professeurs étaient tous assemblés pour dîner, ainsi que les élèves.

- Potter n'est pas là, marmonna Rogue, ses acolytes non plus, que fabriquent-ils ?

- Laissez-le vivre ce petit ! Rétorqua la directrice de Griffondor, Black n'est pas là non plus, ils sont certainement ensembles.

- Joyce et ses amis aussi ont disparus, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Madurei.

Dumledore ajusta ses lunettes :

- Puisque vous m'y faîtes penser, professeur Madurei, dit-il, il faudrait que j'ai une petite discussion avec votre jeune sœur.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Ho ! Ce n'est rien, juste un petit souci avec les elfes de maison.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit largement, tous les élèves se tournèrent pour mieux observer : Sirius s'avança, il portait Joyce sur une épaule : une Joyce braillant et qui gesticulait dans tous les sens :

- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un mec qui a les cheveux longs !! S'indignait-elle, repose-moi Black, où tu vas le regretter !!!

Harry, Hermione, et Ron le suivaient, ils étaient maculés d'une substance blanchâtre. (Malefoy et la majorité des serpentards hululèrent de plaisir) Shun et Malicia n'avaient pas non plus été épargnés : leur chevelure était largement ébouriffée. Seul Caïn était impeccable.

- Du calme ! Petit diable ! Répondait Sirius, si moi je ne peux pas te calmer, ta sœur va se faire un plaisir de le faire !

Madurei se pencha vers Rogue :

- Je vous avais bien dit que ça tournerait à la catastrophe.

Tous les élèves étaient sidérés. Le professeur Trewlaney se retint tout juste de pouffer.

- Ho vous ! Ça suffit ! Lui cria Joyce tandis que Black la reposait sur le sol, vous aviez raison, cette journée a été effroyable !!!

Elle s'avança avec furie vers la table des professeurs.

- Primo ! Fit-elle en levant un doigt, je me suis fait crier dessus par deux espèces d'obsédés !!!

Rogue et Rei faillirent bien s'étouffer.

- Deusio ! Continua-t-elle en comptant toujours sur ses doigts, je me suis fait agressé par des elfes de maison ! J'ai du fuir par la voie des airs. Tercio : une tornade m'a balayée et m'a propulsée sur un groupe de centaures furieux ! Et maintenant (elle se retourna vers le groupe à Potter) j'ai cette bande de cons sur le dos !!!

- Comment ça ? Demanda Dumbledore en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la grossièreté qu'elle venait de dire, Potter vous a ennuy ?

Joyce secoua la tête :

- Non, c'est moi ! C'est moi qui suis responsable de tous ! Je les ai provoqué. C'est pour ça que la bagarre a éclaté dans le couloir, voilà, c'est ma faute.

Les trois amis firent des yeux ronds. Shun et Malicia parurent soulagés par ce retournement qui arrivait à point nommé.

Harry se rapprocha donc de Joyce :

- C'est aussi notre faute, monsieur… On était tous un peu… énervé… On s'est laissé emporter, nous sommes tous désolés.

- Que vous le soyez ou non, Potter, grogna Rogue, cela ne change rien à l'affaire.

- Severus ! Fit Mme Chourave, il fait amende honorable.

Dumbledore soupira de déception :

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de tous vous punir… Vous aurez une retenue, et j'enlève 20 points par personne concernée…

Malicia passa juste à côté de la crise cardiaque : 120 points en moins pour Gryffondor !!! Macgonagall acquiesça dans un tic de tête vengeur. Sirius semblait désolé mais il n'avait pas pu leur faire une fleur sous prétexte qu'il les connaissait tous plus ou moins bien. Le directeur eut un œil interrogateur sur Caïn. Joyce s'en apercevant annonça d'un ton neutre :

- Ha, lui ? Il n'a rien fait, il a juste regardé.

- Sans même essayer de vous séparer ? s'indigna le professeur de métamorphose, 20 points seront aussi retirés à sa maison.

Fidèle à son stoïcisme, Caïn n'avait pas même remué un cil.

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit le fanstasmard pour bondir hors de sa malle. Madurei et Rogue poussèrent leur chaise en arrière et se retrouvèrent à plus d'un mètre de la table. Le fantasmard se mue dans les airs, il prit la forme d'une blonde provocante, le professeur Flitwick enferma son visage dans le creux de ses mains en rougissant. Puis il se métamorphosa en un surfer doté d'une musculature avantageuse, et Melle Bibine détourna la tête. Sirius avait tiré Harry et les autres en arrière. Caïn agrippa Joyce pour l'éloigner et… Le fantasmard se transforma en Joyce… En une Joyce qui avait des cheveux longs et raides, tombant sur ses hanches, habillée dans un costume de cuir noir. Autrement dit, une Joyce travestie en _Rei_.

- CAAAIINNN !!! Explosa Joyce, BON DIEU !!

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire !!! Il lui avait fait la tête parce que pour elle le fantasmard avait prit l'apparence de lui vêtu en Rogue… Et lui, cet idiot de Caïn… Il… Rei !!!

De rage, la jeune fille tendit sa baguette vers l'odieuse apparition :

- Méga destructor !!! (ce sort n'existe même pas !)

Le fantasmard vola en éclats. Elle se retourna vers son petit ami en bramant. Elle déploya largement sa main qu'elle abattit fortement sur la joue de son futur ex :

- Et après, couinait-elle avec fureur, tu viendras me faire une histoire pour, pour…

Il tituba, un peu hébété.

- Ne te défile pas ! Continuait-elle, je n'en reviens pas ! Tu es dégoûtant ! Pauvre naze !

- Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Plus maintenant ! Assura Joyce.

- Miss Happer ! S'indignait le professeur Magonagall, arr…

Mais Caïn réagit enfin et interrompit net la directrice de gryffondor :

- Je ne te t'ai pas laissée tomber quand le fantasmard a pris les habits de...

Il eut un regard vers Rogue qui le remarqua.

- La ferme ! Tu lorgnais sur ma sœur !

- Pas du tout ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est arriv !

- Menteur !

Les autres professeurs se levèrent et commencèrent à les assaillir de reproches mais la voix d'Ethius se distingua de toutes les autres :

- Elle a détruit mon fantasmard ! Se plaignit-il.

- Ça suffit, Joyce, gronda Rei en se rapprochant d'elle et de Caïn.

Joyce pointa sur elle un doigt menaçant et hystérique :

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, Madurei !!! (Quand Joyce n'utilise plus le diminutif de sa sœur, c'est qu'elle est fâchée contre elle.)

- Mais non, dit Caïn avec lassitude, puisque je te dis que ta sœur ne m'intéresse pas !

Les élèves riaient aux éclats : ce n'était pas commun d'assister à une vrai dispute de couple en plein repas. En plus, Joyce et Caïn étant toujours juste devant la table des professeurs, on aurait juré qu'ils jouaient une pièce de théâtre.

Rei les empoigna tous deux par le col et cogna leur tête l'une contre l'autre. Joyce s'arrêta instantanément de piailler. Les élèves se turent à leur tour momentanément.

- Je suis votre TUTRICE ! A tous les deux ! Hurla-t-elle avec colère, et je compte bien profiter de l'avantage que cela me procure ! L'un comme l'autre, vous me devez le respect ! Je ne tolérerai plus le moindre cri !

- Rei est aussi ta tutrice ? Questionna Joyce à l'encontre de Caïn.

- SILENCE ! Cria Rei en les frappant à nouveau.

Ils serrèrent les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Caïn trouvait cela un tantinet injuste, il n'avait pas crié lui, contrairement à Joyce.

- Bien sur que je suis sa tutrice, reprit Rei avec un ton méchant mais en baissant considérablement la voix pour éviter d'être entendue par les autres, Caïn n'est pas encore majeur et est orphelin, je n'aurai pas pu l'amener ici sans l'adopter ! Mais revenons-en à nos moutons !

Elle les lâcha et déclara d'une voix tonnante :

- Excusez-vous à l'instant pour ce ridicule incartade qui a gêné tout le monde.

Ils s'exécutèrent à contre cœur. Les élèves se remirent à rire.

- SILENCE !! Siffla Rei, si l'un de vous a le malheur de l'ouvrir encore une fois, je lève 50 points à sa maison et c'est « interro surprise » généralisée pour toutes mes classes dès demain !

Et le calme fut. Joyce et Caïn rejoignirent Harry qui leur proposa à voix basse d'aller « pique-niquer » dehors : l'ambiance était devenue trop lourde.

- Quelle poigne, lady Madurei, dit Dumbledore en se forçant à sourire, il faudra me raconter où vous avez acquis une telle envergure…

Rei crispa une main sur sa poitrine et retourna s'asseoir.

Tandis qu'ils déguerpissaient comme des fous, Caïn chuchota à Joyce d'un air un peu défait :

- Je te jure que le fanstasmard ne s'est pas focalisé sur moi à ce moment l !

- C'est pas la peine de te justifier, Caïn. Je te pardonne.

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas moi !

Joyce s'impatienta :

- Mais qui veux-tu que ce soit, alors ?!

Le hasard leur apporta la réponse : Shun qui courait devant eux éternua bruyamment. Joyce resta stupéfaite pendant deux secondes puis explosa de rire en étreignant la main de Caïn :

- Bon laissons tomber, ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir ! Mentit-elle à moitié.

Point positif du jour : malgré la folie ambiante, Joyce avait refait la paix avec Potter, et définitivement cette foix. De même elle récupérait Caïn. Ron et Shun se chargèrent de se rendre aux cuisines pour aller quérir quelques victuailles, ils revinrent avec un bon rôti et un plat de merguez. Les huit enfants (en comptant Korée) s'assirent dans l'herbe grasse et commencèrent à se rassasier sous le soleil déclinant. Tout se serait bien passé si un détail ne leur était pas revenu en mémoire :

- Sévy Junior ! S'écrièrent-ils.

Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvé.

La douleur s'était réveillée dans la poitrine de Rei, certainement parce qu'elle avait du crier. Elle attendit cependant la fin du repas pour regagner ses quartiers. Rogue la suivit, et sans rien lui dire, il lui prit un bras qu'il passa derrière son cou pour la soutenir. Rei le remercia à demi voix, il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea. Mais Rei tenta de se relever :

- J'ai oublié des dossiers dans mon bureau, aïe !

- Restez couchée et reposez-vous au moins une heure ou deux, râla Rogue, ils attendront bien demain, et vous vous êtes suffisamment faite remarquée comme ça…

- Quoi, s'indigna Rei en se redressant une nouvelle fois, ouille !

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais….

Elle rabattit sa tête sur l'oreiller dans un grognement animal. Rogue remonta ses couvertures et la couvrit :

- Pas de cri ? Demanda-t-il, pas de réclamations ? Vous devez être bien fatiguée.

Il la considéra un instant avant d'ajouter :

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas allée voir Pomfresh ?

- J'y vais dès demain…

Elle sortit un bras des couvertures et se toucha l'oreille, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de remettre ses pendants après sa douche :

- Où sont mes boucles ?

- Sur votre table de chevet, dit Rogue en les apercevant.

- Il me les faut, les trous vont se boucher.

- Je vous les remets, soupira-t-il en maudissant la coquetterie féminine.

Il lui replaça facilement celle de l'oreille droite mais pour la gauche, il dut se pencher sur elle. Rei se surprit à rougir. Rogue, après avoir mis la boucle, pivota. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent par hasard. Il y eut un court silence au cours duquel aucun des deux ne broncha. Rei respirait lentement, Rogue gardait ses yeux noirs braqués dans les siens. Il sentait son haleine chaude imbibait ses lèvres. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait passé un bras sous elle tandis que son autre main était restée à côté de son oreille, caressant la racine des cheveux bruns. Il s'allongea doucement sur elle, Rei ferma les yeux…

- Grande sœur, clama Joyce en ouvrant la porte.

Réflexe meurtrier de Rei : elle donna un formidable coup de pied à travers la couverture et Rogue valdingua dans les airs (enfin, façon de parler) et s'écroula derrière le lit, recouvert par les draps, hors de la vue de Joyce. La jeune fille était venue tout raconter à Rei pour qu'elle l'aide à retrouver Sévy Junior mais elle préféra se retirer :

- Excuse-moi, tu as l'air fatiguée, je reviendrai plus tard…

Mais avant de sortir, elle ressentit un indélébile désir vengeur en raison de l'humiliation publique qu'elle venait de subir :

- Dis-moi, Rei, pourquoi t'as jeté tes couvertures derrière ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Répondit sa sœur en lorgnant vers le côté où Rogue était tombé.

- Rogue ! Appela Joyce, je vous ai vu !

Et elle s'enfuit en riant aux éclats en entendant les exclamations outrées de ses deux professeurs. Elle rejoignit Caïn à la sortie et l'entraîna à sa suite en le tenant par le bras :

- Quel dommage, disait-elle en souriant, que je sois entrée juste à ce moment-l ! Je vais bientôt l'avoir ma « famille idéale recomposée », _Mère Nature_ est en train d'accomplir son _œuvre _!

Caïn serra sa main en songeant qu'il ne souhaiterait jamais la lâcher…


	21. Chapitre 17 : Severus game

**Disclamer :** Rendons à Rowling ce qui appartient à Rowling...

Voilà le chapitre 17, Severus game. C'est la fin du périple avec Sévy junior, et aussi le dernier chap foncièrement comique. Le chapitre 18 l'est encore mais normalement, lol, on devrait sentir que quelque chose ne va pas...

Merci pour vos rewiews, ça me fait très plaisir...

**Rewiew :**

Ryannon : lol, on en a parlé à l'extérieur. J'adore tes rewiews, elles me font trop délirer. Bon, si tu lis ces mots, c que tu es assez avancée dans la lecture, et que tu t'es aperçue que Madurei va rester encore longtemps. Lol, je crois que tu l'as vu depuis longtemps.

Angelie Black : J'étais trop contente de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice !!! Kikooo et gros bisous . Et puis, c'est trop sympa de me faire de la pub, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Mon manque de rewiew s'expliquer par le fait que j'ai posté mes deux premières sections d'un coup. (mais je crois que je l'explique dans l'entête d'un chapitre, je ne sais plus.) En ce qui concerne les prénoms des persos, j'ai préparé un petit truc où j'y réponds, je le mettrais dans le prologue ce week-end (je vais aussi y joindre les indications pour la prononciation). Pour Sirius Black, lol, c'est vrai que la vision subjective de Joyce est très... sévère lol. Y a une explication très simple : j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic l'année dernière en décembre. Ça fait donc un bon bout de temps. Et à ce moment-là, j'étais dans ma période terroriste : c'est à dire Vive Rogue, A bas la bande de James Potter. (Je venais de lire la scène de la pensine, snif snif !) Ensuite, je me suis calmée, lol. Comme tu as pu le voir, Sirius sauve la vie de Joyce. (C'est un moment où je me suis dit : c'est un bon bougre finalement) En plus à force de lire des fan-fics où il apparaît, je l'aime bien à présent. Madurei connaît ce poème de Baudelaire par l'intermédiaire de Néréis, qui adore la poésie. C'est vrai que lorsque je sous-entend que Sir Frédéric, un mage noir, perdu dans le nord, dans un lieu déserté par les moldus, possède une bibliothèque de littérature moldue, y a qq chose qui coince lol. Mais j'y tenais vraiment à ma poésie : Allez ! Me suis-je dit, les Serpentards sont des aristocrates cultivés, ils connaissent tout, lol. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre 11 t'es plue. Oui, la section trois est bcp plus détendue, c'est une sorte de petit cadeau avant de replonger dans une ambiance sombre.... Hirk ! J'appréhende vraiment la Section 4...

**17/ Séverus game…**

Au prix de tumultueux efforts, ils parvinrent enfin à retrouver le psychonaute. Caïn se chargea de régler le problème crée par l'églantine. Pour cela, il avait « purifié » Sévy en le trempant dans une lotion à base d'eau saline. La mer n'est-elle pas la source de la vie ? Cependant il leur expliqua qu'il existait toujours des risques pour que Sévy échappe à leur contrôle.

- Au point où on en est, soupira Harry, on n'a plus qu'à se lancer…

Malicia poussa une plainte :

- On rattrapera jamais nos points !

- Mais siii !!! Dit Joyce pour la rassurer, Potter va encore mettre une pâtée à Voldemort en juin et il choppera 200 points d'un coup !

Harry tiqua : il n'appréciait pas que l'on plaisante là-dessus.

- Bon, dit Hermione afin de changer de sujet, il ne reste plus qu'à choisir une mission pour notre psychonaute…

- Pas Rogue, marmonna Joyce.

- On l'envoie espionner quelqu'un qui saurait des choses intéressantes ? fit Ron.

- Pas Rogue, répéta Joyce.

- On a compris, Joyce ! s'exclama Shun.

Caïn écarta les rideaux rouges de la salle commune et contempla la vue :

- Pour l'entraîner, on devrait choisir un champ d'action plus large.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Joyce.

- La table des professeurs, proposa-t-il, il pourrait se cacher parmi les plats et les couverts.

- Mais il va se faire repérer de suite ! Rétorqua Shun, il y aura trop de monde.

- Justement, reprit Caïn, il y aura tellement de monde que les profs ne sentiront pas sa présence. Quand vous êtes seuls ou peu nombreux, et que quelqu'un vous observe, vous le sentez, n'est-ce pas ? En outre, si l'on veut vraiment qu'il nous soit utile, la personne à espionner est sans nul doute Dumbledore, l'idéal serait de le cacher dans son bureau…

- Oui, mais pas pour écouter ce que le barbu dit à Rogue, intervint Joyce.

- …et Sévy, acheva Caïn, n'est pas encore assez expérimenté pour tromper la vigilance du directeur...

Ils décidèrent donc de lancer l'opération le soir même. Joyce sortit seule se dégourdir un peu. Dans les jardins, le printemps avait déjà dévoilé son heureux ouvrage et les préparait à l'été. Elle s'étonna de voir à quel point la menace de Voldemort semblait lointaine. Mais peut-être les observait-il en ce moment même et affichait un air dégoûté devant leur niaiserie. Son attention fut attirée par une fontaine aux reflets cristallins.

- Newton !!! Clama Korée qui venait la rejoindre.

Joyce se retourna avec effarement et reçut une pomme en pleine poire (mais elle ne tomba dans les fraises… ).

- Mais ça va pas ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas me la peler ? Demanda la fillette, je n'aime pas la peau.

L'adolescente soupira, s'assit par terre et sortit un petit canif qu'elle gardait toujours dans une poche intérieure de sa veste.

Sirius pénétra à son tour dans le jardin, il était accompagné de Lupin qui lui rendait une petite visite. En voyant Joyce, son visage s'illumina :

- Rémus, tu veux la voir péter sa crise ? Attends deux secondes...

Il haussa volontairement le ton :

- Comment ça, _Ethius_ veut inviter _Madurei _au pré-au-lard ? Mais j'avais déjà postulé !

Un cri outré s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille. Sirius aboya d'un grand rire, mais un hurlement de douleur couvrit sa voix.

- HIIIIII !!! Brailla Korée, elle s'est coupée le doigt ! Haaaaaaaaa ! Il est _tombé _!

Joyce se roula sur le sol en hurlant, tenant sa main gauche dans sa veste. Lupin se précipita vers elle :

- Sirius, mais ce que t'es con quand tu t'y mets !!!

- Mais attends ! Bredouillait celui-ci en le suivant, je ne voulais pas… je… mince !

Ils arrivèrent sur Joyce, elle était ventre à terre et soufflait péniblement.

- Joyce ! S'alarmait Sirius, je plaisantais ! Je…

Et elle bondit d'un coup sur ses deux pattes en ricanant :

- MOI AUSSI ! je blague, abruti !!! Regarde !!! (elle montra sa main saine et sauve), je n'ai rien !!!!!!!!!!!

Si Lupin était soulagé, Sirius vira au rouge :

- Allons bon, puisque tu sembles tant disposée à la plaisanterie !

Il ricana d'un air maléfique, la souleva à bout de bras et pivota vers la fontaine :

- Black ! Arrête ! Gémit Joyce, t'as pas le droit !!!

- Sirius !! S'indignait Lupin, tu ne vas pas…

Plouf !

- Si, je vais… conclut l'Animagus en souriant.

Mais il avait oublié que Joyce était à moitié néréide : une chanson rythmée se laissa entendre. L'adolescente jaillit de la fontaine perchée sur un tourbillon d'eau qu'elle dévia bientôt pour arroser Sirius. Elle s'abattit lourdement sur le sol mais vit avec satisfaction que Black et Lupin étaient aussi mouillés qu'elle. Korée, à l'abri dans les airs, tournait sur elle-même, prise d'un fou rire.

- HAPPER !!

C'était la voix de Rogue. « Ben quoi » se dit-elle, « il devrait être content que je m'en prenne à Sirius… » Mais elle resta tétanisée en voyant _qui_ l'accompagnaient… Sirius et Lupin rougirent de se faire surprendre dans une telle situation : c'était Cornelius Fudge et Dumbledore. Le directeur avait emmené le ministre de la magie justement dans ce jardin parce qu'il pensait qu'ils y seraient tranquilles…

- Qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda Fudge, et comment a-t-elle…

- Joyce Happer, l'interrompit Sirius en passant un bras autour d'elle, pour vous servir… Bon, il vaut mieux que nous allions nous sécher…

Lupin lui emboîta le pas tandis que Korée s'était cachée dans un arbre. Mais en entrant dans le couloir, ils s'aperçurent que Rogue les suivait :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? grogna Sirius.

- Ce que je te veux Black ?! S'emporta Rogue, sombre abruti !

Le professeur de potion empoigna violemment Joyce par le bras et la tira vers lui :

- Fudge l'a vue jaillir de la fontaine ! Or ses origines non humaines sont censées rester secrètes !

- Du calme, murmura Lupin.

- Ses autres filiations aussi d'ailleurs ! Poursuivit Rogue.

Il parlait de Voldemort, bien sur. Joyce n'osait rien dire

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi bête, Black, tu n'as pas passé l'âge pour faire des plaisanteries aussi stupides ?!

- Ho ça va ! On peut faire croire à Fudge qu'elle a utilisé un sort d'eau quelconque.

- Ha oui, répondit Rogue d'un air sarcastique, un sort en tourbillon comme ceci et qu'on active en chantant ?

- Heu… je suis désolée, fit Joyce, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Rogue posa enfin les yeux sur elle :

- Non, laissez tomber, vous n'y êtes pour rien, une fois n'est pas coutume !

- Vas-y, siffla Sirius, fais-moi encore porter le chapeau. Le moindre prétexte est bon pour toi. Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as gâché ta jeunesse.

- Tu n'y es jamais pour rien, Black, répondit Rogue d'un ton froid, tu es l'éternelle victime par excellence. Comme si toi n'avais pas des choses à te reprocher !

Rogue faisait allusion à la mort des Potter : si Sirius était resté leur gardien du secret comme convenu, et n'avait pas laissé sa place à Queudver, qui était en réalité un traître, ils seraient encore vivants aujourd'hui. Les yeux de Sirius exprimèrent une haine sincère, Lupin lui-même sentait une bouffée de ressentiment monter en lui. Joyce, qui ne pouvait pas comprendre mais qui avait quand même sentit l'ambiance s'alourdir, intervint et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

- Ouais ! Tu peux te faire des cheveux blancs ! Rogue, lui ou moins, y ne m'a pas jetée dans la fontaine !

- Rogue, rétorqua justement Rogue, y va te mettre un coup de pied au derche si tu continues !

- Hé ! On peut se tutoyer maintenant ?

Rogue lui donna un coup sec sur la tête :

- Avancez, Miss Happer. Et quant à vous deux (il fit un geste dédaigneux dans la direction de Sirius et Lupin), au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir !

Joyce trottinait péniblement aux côtés de Rogue comme un roquet qui cherche à maintenir l'allure de son maître.

- Heu, je rigolais quand je parlais de tutoiement, fit-elle, j'essayais juste de détourner la conversation…

- Je sais, je sais… Répliqua Rogue. Maintenant, faîtes-moi plutôt le plaisir de ne plus vous faire remarquer pendant quelques jours…

Joyce rougit : et dire que le soir-même ils allaient lancer l'opération « Sévy junior » !

Fort heureusement, Cornelius ne resta pas dîner au château ce soir-là. Joyce se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire à Poudlard. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, peut-être à cause de la réserve de Rogue, qui lui avait conseillé de jouer profil bas… Elle posa la question à Potter : il n'en savait pas plus.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, dit Weasley, Sévy junior va nous aider. Les profs vont certainement en parler.

Ils s'étaient cette fois-ci installés dans le dortoir des garçons. Tout le monde était en train de se repaître dans la grande salle. Ils y seraient donc tranquilles. Ils avaient prévu quelques modestes sandwiches. Korée râlait dans son coin : elle aurait préféré leur être utile, plus utile que ce nigaud de Sévy Junior !

- Rogue va remarquer que nous ne sommes pas en bas, soupira Shun.

- Pas de souci ! Répondit Hermione d'un air entendu, comme il commence à faire beau, j'ai dit à Percy que nous allions à nouveau pique-niquer ensembles. S'il quelqu'un demande où nous sommes, il le précisera.

Tout était donc prêt : Caïn posa une boule de métal perforée au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de « radio » reliée à Sévy. Etant donné que c'était Joyce qui avait donné forme au psychonaute, c'était à elle que revenait l'honneur de la mettre en fonctionnement. Elle fit tourner la sphère, cria « fiat lux ! » Que la lumière soit !, et elle se mit en marche…

Sévy Junior s'était faufilé discrètement sur la table. Il évita de justesse la grosse main de Sirius qui s'abattit sans y prendre garde à côté de lui. Le petit gnome entreprit une périlleuse exploration. Ses grands yeux clignèrent devant tant de victuailles. « Manger, juste un petit peu » pensa-t-il. « Naaaan !! » Lui répondit Joyce par la pensée en jouant le rôle de la bonne conscience, « cache-toi ! ». Le petit lutin sautilla sur place avant de trouver la cachette idéale. Il souleva un petit couvercle et se vautra dans un pot : il s'était enfermé dans une salière.

- Je compte bien organiser une petite réception, assura Dumbledore.

- Excellente idée, Mr le directeur, lança Ethius, rien de tel pour se changer les idées.

- Et en quel honneur ? Demanda Lupin avec un sourire, le trimestre n'est même pas fini.

Dumbledore remplit son assiette du premier plat qui lui passait sous la main :

- Fudge est encore méfiant, j'ai l'impression qu'il dort encore sur ses illusions. Il faudrait faire une petite fête pour le détendre, le rendre plus souple et…

- Trancher dans le vif ?

- Exact, lady Madurei. Trancher dans le vif. Je suis désolé, mon cher Ethius, mais notre ministre ne semble toujours pas disposé à entamer des relations plus amicales avec le peuple Ksri malgré les efforts faits récemment dans ce sens…

- Je le déplore également, Mr le directeur, soupira Ethius, c'est très fâcheux. Les partisans de Sir Jédusor ont déjà commencé à rentrer en contact avec nous, eux… Je ne sais pas combien de temps les miens résisteront. Ils sont si corruptibles ! Depuis mille ans, générations après générations, les nôtres s'épuisent sur une terre hostile. Si Celui-dont-vous-ne-prononcez-pas-le-nom leur offre la liberté, ils la prendront…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! S'écria la voix de Joyce, les Ksris ne sont que des attardés racistes !

- Chut ! On n'entend plus, souffla Harry.

Silence à table : le professeurs restèrent muets. Ils entendirent des petites voix parfaitement audibles s'élevant de la salière :

- Bon sang ! On n'entend plus rien du tout ! Cria la voix de Shun, ça ne marche plus !

- Tu t'es peut-être trompée de sort, proposa Potter.

- Non, répondit Joyce, je ne me suis pas plantée.

- Et moi non plus, intervint Hermione.

- A tous les coups, râla Ron, le vieux Rogue aura intercepté notre espion.

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd suivi d'une exclamation de Ron :

- Happer m'a frappé !

- Bien fait, siffla Joyce, arrêtez d'insulter Rogue. Est-ce que je traite Black de sale cabot, moi ?

Il y eut un autre coup suivi de la voix scandalisée de Joyce :

- Potter m'a frappée !

- Bien fait, rétorqua celui-ci, n'insulte pas mon parrain !

- C'était pas une insulte, répliqua Joyce, c'était un exemple et une question ! Tout à fait hypothétique !

- Ouais c'est ça…

- Tu veux te battre, le balafré ?!

- CALMEZ-VOUS ! glapirent Hermione et Malicia à l'unisson.

Quelques petits grognements retentirent :

- Ce n'est pas normal que nous ne puissions plus rien attendre, soupira Hermione.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont cessé de parler, énonça Shun.

- Mais alors pourquoi ? fit Harry, d'habitude leurs banquets sont plutôt animés.

Les professeurs s'étaient remis de leur surprise. Cependant des regards complices entre eux les avaient avertis de la conduite à tenir : ne rien dire, et laisser leurs élèves se trahir tous seuls. Rogue s'accouda sur la table et posa sa tête sur ses mains en affichant un sourire mauvais. Rei regardait la salière d'un œil perplexe.

- Ha ! Mon Dieu ! Cria soudainement Joyce.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Hermione.

- La liaison est… bidirectionnelle….

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Ron d'un air bête.

- ILS nous entendent AUSSI !!! Glapit Joyce.

Sursaut de panique dans la salière.

- Mais peut-être qu'on ne parle pas assez fort pour qu'ils nous entendent… Déclara Potter.

- Tu parles ! Gémit Joyce, on n'arrête pas de gueuler depuis tout à l'heure !

- C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de t'exciter ! Grogna Ron.

- C'est faux !

- Si !

- Taisez-vous ! Cria Hermione.

- Parfaitement ! hurla Malicia.

- Ils nous entendent encore plus, imbéciles ! Beugla Joyce.

Les adolescents crièrent dans tous les sens avant de faire silence.

- Au moins, soupira Joyce, Caïn a été malin, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche…

- C'est sympa de le faire remarquer, répondit Caïn avec rancœur.

- Pardon ! Fit Joyce en se sentant stupide.

A nouveau ils se turent et ne parurent pas vouloir reprendre le débat. Enfin Macgonagall se décida à intervenir :

- Venez ici immédiatement ! Cette conduite est inqualifiable !

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, bredouilla Joyce d'un air pataud.

Mais Korée, sortant de sa bouderie dans un but vengeur, crut bon de rajouter :

- J'avais bien dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Sévy junior ! Ricana-t-elle.

Rogue sursauta en attendant ce nom qui ressemblait à un diminutif du sien et brama avec la prestance d'un taureau enragé :

- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- Sévy junior, répondit Joyce en faisant tourbillonner ses neurones pour trouver une bonne idée.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie, miss Happer ?!

L'idée tant attendue arriva finalement dans le cortex cérébral de Joyce :

- C'est le Système d'Ecoute à Vitesse Intensifiée… On l'a appelé « junior » parce que ce n'est qu'un prototype…

- Je croyais que Sévy s'écrivait avec un Y, railla Korée.

Joyce lui lança une chaise qui l'assomma. Shun et Ron en profitèrent pour l'enrouler dans la moquette et la retenir prisonnière.

Mais Rei, de plus en plus soupçonneuse, préféra soulever le couvercle de la salière. Une petite tête brune en sortit. Sévy junior bondit et sautilla sur la table pour se débarrasser du sel qui le maculait en poudre blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?!! Gueula Rogue.

Il sentit tout son sang bouillir à la vue de ce micro-nain qui lui ressemblait. Comprenant que le pot au rose était découvert, Joyce geignit sur sa boule de métal :

- Attendez, je vais vous expliquez… Au début je voulais faire une mini-Rei mais je me suis trompée de cheveux.

Elle se demandait si son mensonge allait passer : les cheveux, c'était pour les poupées vaudous qu'on les utilisait, pas pour un psychonaute… Le premier réflexe de Madurei fut de saisir sa chevelure en faisant une mine dégoûtée :

- T'as confondu les cheveux de Rogue avec les miens ? murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Rogue en la voyant avec un air si défait grogna à son encontre :

- Merci, Madurei, vous me paierez ça, plus tard…

Rei le regarda avec surprise et peut-être même un peu de gêne :

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Enfin, comprenez quand même que c'est un sacré choc…

Elle considéra les cheveux gras de son confrère et compris qu'elle s'enfonçait.

- Hé bien ! Ricana Sirius qui peinait à se retenir d'exploser de rire, c'est la première fois que je vous vois mal à l'aise, Madurei !

La jeune femme lui fit comprendre à travers ses yeux orageux qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Sirius regarda Lupin en coin : lui aussi pouffait.

- Descendez tout de suite, Happer ! Hurla Rogue en se retournant vers son clone miniature, on a un petit compte à régler !

Dans un dernier sursaut de lâcheté, Joyce coupa la liaison. Sévy junior fit cligner ses grands yeux et comprenant que sa mission était finie, il repartit en volant sous le regard furieux du maître des potions.

Une heure après. Joyce se retrouvait, cloîtrée dans le bureau de Rogue. Devant elle, Sévy junior regardait son double géant qui se trouvait derrière son bureau. Le visage de Joyce ruisselait, non pas de sueur, mais des postillons que son professeur crachotait sous le joug de la rage. Cette situation lui rappela le jour où Rogue avait découvert Korée. Cette fois-ci encore, Korée était là, volant au-dessus d'elle et examinant Sévy d'un œil mauvais.

- Vous pouvez pas le mettre dehors ! Gémissait Joyce.

- Et pourquoi ? S'emporta Rogue.

- C'est mon petit frère !

Joyce avait sorti la même excuse falsifiée pour Korée il y a de cela bien longtemps… Il tapa du poing, ce qui fit sursauter junior :

- ça suffit, ça suffit ! Beugla-t-il, j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette sensation de déjà vue. Cette peste de Korée pouvait encore passer mais cette chose… cette chose…

Il considéra Sévy avec une fureur croissante :

- Comment avez-vous osé me faire ça ?! Beugla-t-il, devant tous les professeurs… Devant Black…

Sirius d'ailleurs, même en essayant de s'en empêcher, avait fini par éclater d'un rire énorme et sans retenu qui résonnait encore dans la tête de Rogue.

- Vous n'avez jamais été visé, s'expliqua Joyce… C'est le hasard, le HASARD…

On frappa.

- Plus tard, dit Rogue avec colère.

Mais on ouvrit quand même.

- Alors, demanda Rei, vous avez fini de martyriser ma pauvre petite sœur ?

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant. Sévy junior s'envola vers la jeune femme. Elle tendit sa main et il se posa dessus, comme un petit oiseau. Quelques petits cœurs bien rouges apparurent autour de la tête du bonhomme. Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Rogue, il avait envie de se lever et d'écraser ce gnome répugnant. C'est ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait mais Madurei s'en chargea à sa place. Loin de l'attendrir, ces petits cœurs l'avaient mise en rogne (ça lui montrait ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore, l'amour de Rogue, et elle considéra ça comme une façon de la narguer). Elle l'avait violemment saisi dans son poing pour l'aplatir.

- Mais arrêteuh !!! Brailla Joyce, tu y fais mal !

Elle se jeta sur les mains de sa sœur pour en desserrer les doigts. Rogue se passa une main sur le front en s'accoudant :

- Un psychonaute… J'aurai du le prévoir, vu les ingrédients que Potter m'avait volé… Et c'est pour ça que vous vouliez de l'églantine...

- J'ai fait du bon boulot, n'est-ce pas ? S'empressa d'argumenter Joyce avec un sentiment de gêne, alors qu'elle avait récupéré Sévy, vous aviez vu l'état de Potter ? Bon, maintenant, on a fait la paix…

- Vous avez de bien mauvaises fréquentations, la coupa sèchement Rogue.

Rogue et Madurei la considéraient avec un drôle de regard. « Pourquoi ils m'observent comme ça ? » se dit Joyce, « Ils commencent à me faire peur. »

- Heu, je peux sortir ?

- Laissez le psychonaute ici, répondit Rogue, il va me servir de pièces à conviction.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Et allez me chercher _Potter_…

C'est un peu désolée que Joyce s'exécuta. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas « protéger » indéfiniment Potter. Mais un sentiment de culpabilité légitime l'assaillait : ils étaient tous coupables dans l'affaire. Et finalement, elle, Caïn, Malicia, Shun, Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient reçu comme nouvelle punition d'accomplir toutes les tâches effectuées habituellement par le concierge durant une semaine. Ils avaient beau être nombreux, nettoyer les bêtises de Peeves, subvenir au maintien des tableaux, surveiller les élèves qui leur rendaient la vie dure (surtout les serpentards, qui, pour le préciser, étaient encore plus dur avec Caïn car celui-ci était perçu comme un traître) étaient un châtiment à la mesure de « mission impossible ». Mais Harry eut aussi l'interdiction de se rendre au Pré-au-lard pendant trois semaines. Rogue avait personnellement insisté pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Devant la colère du maître des potions, ni Macgonagall, ni Dumbledore n'avait osé s'y opposer.

Quant à Sévy, il trouva place auprès de Fumseck, dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier avait coupé au préalable le lien psychique qui existait entre Joyce et lui pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse l'espionner. L'adolescente s'en était fort étonnée : elle avait toujours cru les liens psychiques entre le psychonaute et son créateur indestructibles : assurément, ce Dumbledore était un puissant sorcier. Elle ne sentait même plus l'aura de Sévy.

Le midi qui suivit, alors que toute la troupe venait d'effectuer une bonne matinée de corvée, ils engouffrèrent dans leur bouche affamée tout ce qui leur passait sous la main…

- Dommage que Caïn ne puisse pas manger avec nous… Soupira Joyce en le regardant manger seul.

- T'as qu'à monter la R.A.M.E., lui dit Ron, le Rassemblement des Asociaux des Maisons Ennemies.

- Très drôle, siffla Hermione, tu as déjà fait le coup avec le R.A.G.E., ce n'est plus drôle…

Joyce se balança sur sa chaise :

- Ce n'est pas tout en plus, Sévy junior me manque… Sa petite bouille innocente…

- Ne dis pas ça devant Caïn, grimaça Malicia, il serait encore jaloux…

- Il ne me manque pas, affirma Potter qui ne digérait pas encore l'idée qu'il allait rester enfermé pendant trois semaines…

- Mais avoue qu'il était tout mimi ! S'indigna Joyce.

Tous eurent un regard de désapprobations.

- Excusez-moi, fit une voix minaudant. Personne ne m'a oubliée ??

Joyce leva la tête et aperçut Korée apparemment vexée.

- Ben non, souffla Joyce, comment veux-tu que je t'oublie, toi !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'en as que pour ce gnome.

- Il était plus aimable que toi.

- Il nous avait jetées en pleine forêt !

- Et toi tu m'as fait faire d'énormes erreurs en début d'année !

La fillette se rembrunit. Joyce ne s'arrêta pas là et s'adressa à ses camarades :

- Elle m'a conseillée d'utiliser de la magie noire dans l'établissement….

Hermione émit quelques reproches. Korée se mit à chuchoter d'un ton colérique :

- Et bien Joyce vous a peut-être engueulé parce que vous avez volé le bureau de Rogue… Mais elle, elle l'avait déjà fait aussi !

Potter et Ron huèrent la jeune fille.

- Ha, oui ?! S'exclama Joyce, et bien un jour j'ai retrouvé Korée coincée dans une cuvette !

Tous fixèrent l'intéressée avec de grands yeux dégoûtés. Et Korée enchaîna sur une autre anecdote honteuse de Joyce.

De loin, les professeurs commençaient à avoir vent de l'agitation.

- Votre sœur ne peut donc pas se tenir, Madurei ? Râla Rogue.

- Parfois, avoua celle-ci en s'accoudant d'un air las, je me dis que je devrais la faire piquer avant de trop m'y attacher.

Chourave parut scandalisée mais Rogue ricana.

A la table des gryffondors, les deux adversaires se renvoyaient ainsi la balle sous les rires ou les critiques de leurs camarades. Mais Korée, excédée, finit par lâcher :

- Le fanstamard a pris devant Joyce l'apparence de Caïn déguisée en Rogue !

- Oua ! S'esclaffa Ron, tu trouves Rogue sexy ?

Joyce se mit à bouillir, elle haussa le ton de sorte que ceux qui étaient aux environs puissent entendre :

- Korée a été la petite-amie de Peeves !

Une bonne dizaine d'élèves pouffèrent tandis qu'une douzaine tira la langue, dégoûtée.

- J'ai un SCOOP ! Hurla Korée.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, même les professeurs :

- JOYCE aurait du être à SERPENTARD !! Elle a TRICHE !

La bouche de la fausse gryffondor se mit à pendre d'un air bête. Cette annonce fut suivie d'un silence glacial.

- Heu, murmura Harry, on s'en doutait un peu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, fit Malicia, on t'aime comme tu es…

Ça, Joyce le savait déjà… Ce n'était pas la réaction de Potter, Hermione, Weasley, Malicia ou Shun qui lui faisait peur : c'était celle des autres, de tous les autres.

- C'est pour ça, s'exclama Malefoy, que le choixpeau avait cafouillé !

« Serpondor » qu'il avait dit en effet…

Joyce osa jeter un œil vers les profs, Macgonagall pinçaient les lèvres, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément… Rogue avait une expression étrange, Joyce n'aurait pu dire si c'était de la colère ou de la curiosité. Pourtant, ces deux professeurs savaient qu'elle était une descendante de Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas ce simple fait génétique qui l'aurait envoyée à la maison des ambitieux.

- Alors, Happer, on s'infiltre chez nous ?! Gronda un gryffondor.

- Personne ne peut tricher avec le choixpeau, s'inquiéta une Serdaigle.

- J'ai toujours su que cette fille était zarb, conclut un autre gryffondor.

Joyce parut subitement angoissée, elle s'empressa de se justifier :

- Mais j'y suis pour rien mooooi !!! C'est Rei qui m'a dit de le faire.

Et toute l'attention se reporta à l'autre bout de la salle. Madurei ne se laissa pas impressionner :

- Moi ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Et les regards accusateurs se reposèrent sur Joyce qui se mit à gémir :

- Soyez logique : Est-ce que vous me trouvez assez intelligente pour réussir à manipuler le choixpeau toute seule ? Madurei m'a soufflée la méthode !

Quelques râlent se mêlèrent au bourdonnement ambiant :

- C'est vrai que Happer est trop bête, dit-on par là.

- Elle est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de compliqué, annonça-t-on par ici.

- Ca ne peut être l'œuvre que du professeur Madurei.

- Elle est tellement plus réfléchie que sa sœur…

- Oui, bon ça va ! Gronda Joyce.

Elle était vexée de voir qu'on adhérait si vite à sa thèse : ils la voyaient vraiment tous comme une incapable ? A nouveau, Rei fut placée au cœur des réjouissances et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur elle, attendant une explication…

- A Serpentard, murmura-t-elle agacée, notre père l'aurait retrouvée…

- Comment ? S'étonna Melle Bibine, vous fuyiez votre père ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils : l'histoire de la famille Serpentard ne devait pas être divulguée. Mais Rei avait déjà trouvé une parade :

- Sachez, dit-elle d'un ton à la fois revêche et enjoué, vous allez rire, que je n'avais pas le droit d'emmener ma sœur avec moi. Légalement, son responsable était bien entendu notre père. Mais ce dernier était un peu « vieux jeu », il pensait qu'un éducation à distance suffisait. Je n'étais pas d'accord, alors j'ai « kidnappé » ma petite sœur. Mais maintenant que notre père est mort, il n'y a plus de problème, je suis de nouveau dans la légalité.

Quelques petits « gloups » résonnèrent.

- Vous avez d'autres questions, Bibine ? Gronda Madurei.

- N-Non…

- Merci pour cet éclaircissement, lady Madurei, fredonna Dumbledore en essayant de remettre un peu de gaieté, oublions tout ça ! Mangeons, Mangez !

- Non, Albus, murmura le professeur Macgonaggal d'un air mystérieux, ce n'est pas encore fini…

Elle se leva de son siège et fit signe à Joyce de venir. Celle-ci s'avança avec crainte, Korée la suivit.

- Avez-vous jeté un coup d'œil au sablier, miss Happer ? Questionna le professeur Macgonagall.

Les sabliers représentaient le compte de points de chaque maison à Poudlard.

- Non, admit-elle.

- Bien, bien, murmura le professeur avant de rehausser la voix, celui de Gryffondor est quasiment à égalité avec celui des serpentards…

Rogue commençait à voir où sa consoeur voulait en venir et il s'y opposait déjà fermement.

- Et savez-vous, poursuivit Macgonagall, pourquoi ils sont presque au même niveau ?

Joyce fit signe que non en balançant doucement sa tête d'un air curieux.

- Parce que miss Granger s'est efforcée de rattraper tous les points que _vous _nous faites perdre.

- Ha ! S'exclama Joyce, je vous jure, professeur, que je n'ai jamais fait exprès de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. En vérité, la question des maisons me laisse complètement indifférente…

- Je sais, miss Happer, je ne remets pas en doute votre intégrité. Je devine bien que vous n'avez jamais eu d'intentions peu louables. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Les élèves déglutirent, c'était la première fois qu'un autre professeur faisait une remarque sur l'iniquité de Rogue !

- Mr le directeur, déclara la directrice de Gryffondor, je demande que miss Happer soit traitée comme une élève de Serpentard, conformément à ce qui aurait du être.

- Et donc, constata Dumbledore, que ses points perdues soient retirés à Serpentard ?

- Et rendus à Gryffondor pour que cela soit juste, acheva Macgonagall.

- Non ! S'exclama Joyce.

Elle agitait ses bras d'un air désespéré :

- Attendez ! Si vous m'envoyez à Serpentard dans ses conditions, je vais me faire lyncher, ils vont perdre la coupe à cause de moi !

- Et puis, intervint Rogue qui avait senti tout le danger de l'affaire, on ne va pas priver miss Happer de ses nouveaux amis…

Madurei s'était accoudée en silence, considérant sa sœur d'un œil torve.

- Je ne prétends pas vous obliger à aller à Serpentard, précisa la professeur de métamorphose, portez le costume de ma maison si vous le souhaitez et restez dans le dortoir où vous êtes. Mais je veux, en ce qui concerne les points que vous perdez, ou que vous gagnez…

- Ce qui arrive tous les dix ans, siffla Korée…

- … que cela soit comptabilisé comme si vous étiez à Serpentard.

- C'est hors de question ! S'écria Rogue, c'est ridicule. Soit elle est à Serpentard, soit elle ne l'est pas !

Dumbledore essaya de mettre un terme à tout ce grabuge :

- A vous de choisir, miss Happer. Serpentard ou Gryffondor ?

- Baaah… Fit Joyce.

A Serpentard, il y avait Caïn, mais pas ses autres camarades. Malefoy y était. Bree ! Et puis, comme elle l'avait déjà dit, elle leur ferait certainement perdre la coupe. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres des cravates verts à jamais…

Mais Rogue déteste les gryffondors. Prendrait-il le fait qu'elle reste à Gryffondor comme une insulte personnelle ? Mais non ! Ce qui serait une insulte, ce serait de faire perdre sa maison…

- Et bien ? Dit doucement le directeur.

La jeune fille jeta un œil sur Macgonagall : son visage reflétait une envie de justice imminente. Puis elle se tourna vers Rogue : son regard signifiait clairement : « je ne veux pas de toi ! » Elle rougit et gonfla ses joues.

- Je laisse cela aux deux directeurs concernés. Lança-t-elle.

- Alors revenons-en à ma proposition, s'impatienta Macgonagall.

- Non, rugit Rogue. Enfin Minerva ! C'est la fin de tout si on permet que des serpentards uniquement par les points restent à Gryffondor. Que Happer demeure là où elle est actuellement.

Joyce commençait à se tortiller sur place. Derrière, les gryffondors lui susurraient des « Serpentard ! Serpentard ! Allez, Happer ! Sois sympa ! » De l'autre côté, les élèves de la maison de Rogue affichait une moue catastrophée. Certains essayaient de calculer combien de points Joyce avait perdus en tout.

- Excusez-moi, murmura le professeur Flitwik.

Tous les yeux se portèrent sur le gobelin.

- Je me suis permis pendant que vous discutiez de faire quelques comptes…

Il montra un énorme livre. Il s'agissait d'un livret enchanté qui répertoriait tous les points perdus par les élèves.

- Si nous inversons les points perdus par miss Happer, énonça-t-il calmement (mais une goûte de sueur perla à son front), Gryffondor se retrouve à… 1256 points.

Des « Ha ! » étonnés résonnèrent partout.

- Par contre, Serpentard…

Il considéra avec effroi Rogue qui le fusillait du regard :

- Serpentard se retrouve à… Ho ! Je n'ose pas le dire… Avec un score négatif…

- Négatif ??!! S'exclama Rogue.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir enlevé tant de points à Joyce.

- Ce serait bien mérité, approuva le professeur Macgonagall en direction de Rogue, je trouve ça ironique : vous vous êtes acharné sans le savoir sur une élève de votre propre maison.

- Quoi ?! souffla faiblement Joyce, vous ne m'auriez pas tant puni si vous aviez su ?

Rogue lui lança un regard teigneux, la jeune fille n'osa rien répliquer mais un petit rictus prit forme sur sa figure.

- Joyce est à Gryffondor, maugréa Rei, pourquoi compliquer les choses ?

Madurei n'intervenait pas pour Rogue mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir un tel déshonneur pour la maison de son ancêtre : même si elle méprisait le nom de Serpentard, elle avait sa fierté !

Mais les gryffondors se mirent à siffler, manifestant leur colère. Et Macgonagall ne démordait pas.

- Je suis désolé, Severus, murmura Dumbledore.

Rogue sentit la sentence tomber comme un coup d'épée.

Les serpentards huèrent à leur tour, fous de rage. Mais cela ne suffit pas pour faire fléchir le directeur de Poudlard :

- Miss Happer, vous restez officieusement à Gryffondor. Mais officiellement, vous êtes à Serpentard.

- **T'es la honte de la famille ! **Gronda sa grande sœur dans leur langue natale.

- **Ho ! ****La ferme, c'est ta faute, Rei !**

Des applaudissements retentirent à toutes les tables, sauf une (inutile de préciser laquelle.) Rogue était excédé, mais excédé… Il en avait marre… ce n'était pas possible : cette gamine portait malheur ! C'était un concentré de chats noirs, d'échelle, et de vendredi treize : du trois en un ! Comme ces shampoings qu'il n'utilisait jamais.

Macgonagall fit apparaître les deux sabliers des maisons concernées. Celui de Gryffondor se remplit à ras bord tandis que celui de Serpentard se vidait inexorable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien…

La directrice de Gryffondor considérait le sien avec fierté. Elle lorgna sur Rogue un instant et prononça en étirant les lèvres :

- Game over, Severus !


	22. Chapitre 18 : Glissement

**Disclamer** : Everything is the possession of Rowling, God save her !!!!!!!!!!!

Kikooooo ! Voici le dernier chapitre de la troisième section : Glissement.

Comme son nom l'indique, il va y avoir une fausse note. lol

On pourrait se demander pourquoi j'ai fais une section humoristique pour enchaîner sur une section dramatique au lieu de mélanger les deux, afin d'obtenir quelque chose de plus équilibrée. La raison est simple : le comique de cette section présente surgit surtout d'un élément primordial : l'innocence de Joyce. Or, pour provoquer les évènements de la Section 4, cette innocence doit disparaître. (Aïe ! lol) En effet, vous verrez bientôt la vraie Néréis apparaître dans des scènes de flash-back et on verra très vite qu'elle est très différente de «Joyce Happer »…

Merci Pauline et Angie Black, pour votre fidélité, ça me fait plaisir que vous prenez encore du plaisir à lire cette fic.

Selon le souhait de Ryannon , je vais faire un petit point sur le personnage d'Ethius, et surtout sur les Ksris. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de vous offrir des détails sur ce personnage car comme il n'était pas d'une importance capitale, je suis restée dans le vague.

Les Ksris sont les sujets de la famille Serpentard, non pas leurs « esclaves »… C'est vrai que là encore je n'ai pas du préciser leur mode de vie etc… Quelques précisions seront distillés à travers les deux prochaines sections mais je vais déjà en donner quelques unes :

le territoire Ksri est immense, et le château de Salazar est très mal placé, lol, il se trouve sur la partie ouest, avec des caveaux souterrains encastrés dans des montagnes infranchissables. De ce fait, la famille Serpentard ne contrôle pas toujours tout ce qui se passe. Il ne faut pas croire que tous les Ksris sont des tire-la-gueules, tristes et mélancoliques comme Caïn. Ils sont plus ou moins libres, tant qu'ils ne se dérobent pas à la volonté des Serpentards.

Cependant, les Ksris sont dispersés en petits villages insignifiants, ce qui les rend assez vulnérables. La majorité de la population, il est vrai, est pauvre et sombre.

Il n'y a qu'une seule grande ville : Ruax-Polis, au centre du royaume. Au cours des dernières décennies, elle avait pris de plus en plus d'importance, poussée par une autre famille très puissante : les Headcliff. Et les Serpentards ont fini par en avoir eu assez. Ils ont organisés une petite descente dans la ville, ont massacré la famille Headcliff (les survivants ont été traînés jusqu'au Château de Salazar pour vivre comme des chiens sous leurs fenêtres) pour donner un exemple, et la moitié de la ville pour l'amour du sport. Depuis, Ruax-Polis a retrouvé une certaine prospérité mais les habitants se tiennent à carreaux. Lol

Ethius vient de Ruax-Polis. Il n'a jamais rencontré Sir Frédéric. Madurei, après avoir fui le pays pour échapper à la mort et s'être retrouvée à Londres, a commencé à parcourir le monde et est revenue quelques fois dans sa contrée, afin de se tenir au courant. C'est là qu'elle a croisé Ethius, mais ce sont de simples connaissances.

Si Ethius passe pour un perso enjoué et gai, c'est parce que je voulais juste qu'il soit dans le ton de la section. (Je n'avais pas besoin de Caïn n2)

La différence qu'il y a entre Caïn et Ethius réside aussi dans leur passé : Ethius à Ruax-Polis menait une vie plutôt confortable avec sa famille et ses amis. Au contraire, Caïn ne se souvient même pas du visage de ses parents, il a vécu comme un mendiant au pied de la tour d'Ivoire, il a subsisté en volant dans les villages alentours et en faisant les poubelles. Sa vie s'est améliorée quand il a rencontré Lady Madurei, alors de passage dans la région, elle l'a engagé de suite comme espion et lui a fourni l'argent nécessaire pour bien se nourrir et se vêtir. (Il devait avoir dans les 8 ans). C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Caïn la respecte énormément et qu'il lui est loyal…

Alors que Ethius, lui, ne doit rien à Madurei. Les Ksris en général ne respecte la famille Serpentard que sous une couche d'hypocrisie. (après ce qu'ils leurs ont fait) En plus Madurei, Néréis et Joyce sont perçues comme des déserteuses et sont peu appréciées, même si les Ksris les voient encore comme leurs maîtres légitimes. Ethius n'est pas hypocrite, mais il ressent un malin plaisir à se montrer familier avec des personnes devant lesquelles il aurait du baisser le front dans d'autres circonstances.

Une question qu'on peut se poser c'est pourquoi que maintenant que Sir Frédéric est mort, les Ksris ne se révoltent pas… En fait, après avoir vécu longtemps sous l'hégémonie de quelqu'un, il est difficile de devenir indépendant. Après la mort de Sir Frédéric, les Ksris ne se sont pas demandés ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant qu'ils étaient libre mais ils ont plutôt voulu savoir QUI allait le remplacer. Et c'est ça leproblème. En plus, ils savent que Lord Voldemort, l'Homme Aux Yeux Rouges, est un descendant de Salazar, et ils attendent de voir s'ils devront suivre l'une des lady survivantes (qu'ils maudissent et attendent en même temps, voyez bien le truc de fou, lol) ou s'ils suivent ce nouveau venu.

Je me suis souvenue d'une question que tu m'avais posée, Ryannon, à la fin du chap 12 : « Cousines de Lord Voldemort » Pourquoi Voldemort dit que Sir Fréd s'est suicidé parce qu'il avait épousé une néréide ? En fait, il faut bien extrapoler cette réplique : Sir Frédéric s'est suicidé par peur de la colère de Voldemort. Et bcp d'éléments ont pu suscité cette colère : le fait de jouer double-jeu, le fait de le traiter de bâtard dans son dos, lol etc… Sans compter que Voldemort étant pour la pureté de la race des sorciers, épouser une non-humaine n'était pas très malin. (Imagine qu'un Mangemort ait épousé une moldue pendant qu'il croyait Voldemort HS, tu crois que ça lui aurait plu ? C'est vrai que Sir Fred était marié avant que Voldemort n'apparaisse en tant que tel, mais Fred était devenu paranoïaque) Si Voldemort parle seulement de cet aspect-là, c'est parce qu'il venait de voir les ailes de Néréis et qu'il y pensait encore… D'un autre côté en plus, Lord Voldemort aurait préféré que ses cousines soient de vraies sorcières pures souches, ça lui aurait permis de se faire sa petite cours versaillaise, lol…

* * *

Ps : à partir de maintenant, je mettrais des lignes horizontales pour séparer ce qui devrait être mes paragraphes. Enfin plus ou moins... Lorsqu'ils se suivent presque chronologiquempent, je ne mettrais peut-être rien. Bonne lecture ! 

**18/ Glissement.**

- Pov'Potter ! Lança Joyce en songeant que Harry était toujours puni, sans pour autant paraître très compatissante.

Elle se trouvait au Pré-au-lard et étreignait la main de Caïn dans la sienne. Elle se sentait particulièrement enjouée : la fête que Dumbledore voulait préparer pour amadouer Fudge approchait à grand pas. Tous les élèves étaient conviés : on danserait, on s'amuserait… Et cela lui permettrait d'oublier que Rogue lui en voulait à mort depuis que la maison Serpentard s'était retrouvé à - 1042 points… D'un autre côté, la colère du maître des potions était compensée par le regain « d'amitié » des gryffondors : il ne lui en voulait pas d'être une serpentarde dans l'âme maintenant qu'ils étaient sûrs de remporter la coupe des maisons… Caïn regarda une robe bleue pastel entourée d'un chandail blanc :

- Tu ne voudrais pas porter ça ? demanda-t-il, ça irait bien avec tes yeux…

Joyce rougit : elle se souvenait qu'en réalité, ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus. Quelle était alors leur couleur ? Elle ne parvenait pas à se le remémorer. « Quand le polynectar avancé prendra fin » se dit-elle, « je vais avoir une sacrée surprise… Snif… »

Ils passèrent devant les trois balais où Rogue buvait un café. Il avait rendez-vous avec…

- Severus, dit une voix veloutée.

- Assis-toi, Lucius, répondit Rogue en reposant sa tasse.

Malefoy senior s'installa avec un certain confort :

- Alors, souffla-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait amical, tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, aucun souci de mon côté.

Mais Lucius ne paraissait pas enchanté de cette réponse :

- Aucun souci ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'amusais bien…

Rogue haussa un sourcil :

- Je résiste tous les jours à la tentation d'étrangler Potter, cela n'a rien de très réjouissant…

- Je te parle de cette « lady » Madurei.

Le professeur de potion ne se laissa pas décontenancer, il sourit narquoisement.

- Mon fils m'a dit, continua Malefoy, que vous étiez souvent ensembles, que tu l'aidais parfois dans ses cours…

- Ne m'en parle pas ! soupira Rogue. Effectivement, je l'ai toujours sur le dos, celle-là ! Elle est vraiment insupportable… Elle tente de m'amadouer, mais je sais très bien qu'elle se méfie de moi.

Rogue se pencha vers son « ami » et baissa le ton :

- Je ne comprends pas qu'_il _ait tant insisté pour qu'on la garde en vie…

- Moi aussi… fit Malefoy ravi.

Visiblement, Lucius avait bu les paroles de Rogue et semblait soulagé.

- Je suis rassuré, dit-il doucereusement, j'ai cru un moment que tu… Mais non ! Au diable ces soupçons…

Mission accomplie pour Rogue : « Mon coco » pensa-t-il, « ce n'est pas demain que tu perceras ma couverture… »

- Pourquoi nous as-tu rejoint ? siffla une voix trop connue aux oreilles du maître des potions, j'étais enfin seule avec Caïn !

Joyce était entrée dans le bar avec Korée. Elle avait laissé Caïn devant une presse de revue magique et était venue pour acheter trois bièraubeurres.

- Une fois que tu auras ta boisson, dit-elle à la lapine, tu t'en vas !

« Pourvu qu'elle ne me voit pas » songea Rogue avec force, « Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pourrait encore inventer ! ».

- Tu sais Séverus, parlait Malefoy qui tournait le dos à Joyce, je pense que tu devrais essayer de gagner la confiance de cette femme… Et celle de la gamine aussi, il serait plus facile pour nous de…

Ses propos se perdaient dans des desseins machiavéliques. Rogue gardait un œil sur Joyce en espérant toujours qu'elle s'en aille.

- Je sens quelque chose ! S'exclama doucement Korée dont les oreilles s'étaient dressées.

- Quoi ? demanda Joyce accoudée au comptoir.

- Et ensuite, disait toujours Malefoy, nous blablabla, blablabla…

- La marque des tén… couina la fillette.

Joyce intriguée retraversa la pièce, et s'arrêta instinctivement derrière Lucius :

- Heu… Fit-elle sans avoir remarqué Rogue qui la fusillait du regard (mais elle se sentait quand même bizarrement mal à l'aise), on ferait mieux de sortir…

- Mais ça put le Mangemort ! Grogna Korée.

- Vraiment ? fit Joyce perplexe.

Au mot « Mangemort », Malefoy avait sursauté mais il ne se retourna pas : il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer.

- Est-ce que « qui je pense » est derrière moi ? demanda-t-il à Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Rogue acquiesça lentement. Mais Joyce venait de reconnaître la voix de Malefoy comment étant celle de l'un des Mangemorts de la plate-forme. Et en plus, elle avait enfin vu son professeur et comprit tout le danger de la situation.

Quelques clients s'étaient retournés vers elles. Pour meubler le silence, Joyce frappa fermement Korée sur le crâne :

- Il n'y pas de mages noirs ici, idiote ! Arrête de crier au loup pour rien ! Je vais chercher mes bières !

- Hé Happer !

Malefoy fils était entré avec ses deux gorilles.

- Bonjour « Sang Pur », dit Joyce, ton hémoglobine baigne-t-elle toujours dans la sainteté la plus totale ?

« C'est le bouquet ! » pensa Rogue.

- Père, dit Draco en apercevant son géniteur, c'est la fille dont je t'ai parlée.

Lucius dut bien se lever cette fois.

- Ho ! Fit Joyce en feignant une petite surprise, bonjour professeur Rogue. Je ne vous avais pas vu…

- Vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de la répartie, miss Happer, si vous voulez provoquez un scandale, je…

- Laisse, Severus, annonça Malefoy, je m'occupe de cette demoiselle.

Il fit face à Joyce, la dominant largement. Elle levait la tête pour le regarder en ayant cette détestable impression d'être en position d'infériorité.

- Draco m'a déjà parlé de vous, dit-il dans un murmure velouté.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, affirma Joyce en serrant les dents.

« Mon fils m'en a parlé. » : C'était les mots exacts qu'il avait employé pour s'adresser à Voldemort, Joyce n'oublierait jamais. Rogue, toujours assis, appuyait férocement sur le sol avec ses pieds : il résistait à l'envie de se lever et de la gifler de toutes ses forces.

- Ha bon ? Minauda innocemment Lucius, je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà vu pourtant.

- Vous avez la mémoire courte, monsieur, c'est mauvais signe à votre âge.

- Fermez-la Happer ! Rugit Rogue. Jusqu'ici vous venez m'empoisonner ?!

- Laisse, Severus ! Répéta le Mangemort avec une pointe d'irritation.

- Je dois me tromper alors, reprit Joyce. Je dois vous confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco se réjouissait d'assister à cet échange, surtout que son père semblait avoir l'avantage…

- Je suis prêt à pardonnez votre méprise, reprit Malefoy senior avec condescendance, si vous présentez humblement vos excuses…

Le regard de Joyce croisa celui de son professeur : elle baissa la tête par peur. Ses tempes battaient. Une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle, remontant même jusqu'à son cerveau : l'Ecarlate allait à nouveau se manifester !

- Je m'excuse, prononça Joyce malgré elle alors que ses yeux avaient perdu leur pupille, je me suis bien trompée, vous n'avez rien à voir avec _le _sang-de-bourbe…

Draco tiqua sans comprendre de quoi elleparlait. Rogue se leva brusquement, trop surpris pour dire un mot.

- Pardon ?! siffla Lucius.

- Le Sang-de-bourbe, cria soudainement la jeune fille tandis que Korée tremblait, TOm Jédusor !! Mais puisque vous n'avez rien à voir avec lui, ça ne vous fait rien, n'est-ce pas, que je l'insulte ? Vous vous en foutez ! Jédusor ! Jédusor ! Un nom de moldu pour un fils de moldu !

Peu de gens connaissait le vrai nom de Voldemort. Ainsi, les clients ruminèrent juste parce que les cris de Joyce les gênaient pour boire et discuter entre eux.

Mais Malefoy senior, le regard soudainement étincelant d'une étrange lueur, avait levé sa canne, et l'aurait probablement écrasée sur le crâne de Joyce si Rogue ne l'avait pas saisie à temps :

- Du calme, cria-t-il, tu serais certainement content de voir ta photo en première page demain matin : « Lucius Malefoy arrêté pour avoir brisé le crâne d'une tête de linotte. »

- Et les oiseaux ont la tête fragile, père, railla Draco.

Celui-ci poussa Joyce si fort qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol. Elle revint à elle : l'Ecarlate était partie.

- Joyce !

Soulagement pour celle-ci : Hermione, suivie de Weasley venait d'entrer. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Rogue les considéra avec mépris. Etrangement, la porte se referma _seule_ : « Potter » se dit le maître des potions.

- Disparaissez de ma vue, grogna glacialement Malefoy senior.

Joyce, soutenue par Hermione et Ron, secoua sa tête endolorie. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que l'Ecarlate lui avait fait dire, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas des marques de politesse.

- Je m'en vais, dit-elle, pas la peine de râler !

Elle avança brusquement mais heurta… rien… Elle s'était cognée dans le vide.

- Aïe ! Fit-elle.

« Bravo Potter, toujours aussi c… » Pensait Rogue. Mais il était trop furieux après Joyce pour s'attaquer à potter. Pourtant, il n'avait qu'à faire un mouvement, arracher la cape et… Mais non, Lucius ne devait pas savoir que Potter avait une cape comme celle-là. Quoique, il devait le savoir, Draco avait du lui raconter cet incident survenu lorsqu'il était en troisième année : alors qu'Harry portait sa fameuse cape, Draco avait aperçu sa tête (sortant alors momentanément de sa cachette invisible) qui flottait dans les airs….

Malefoy utilisa sa canne pour battre le vide d'un air soupçonneux, Harry eut juste le temps de se coucher à terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Bouda Joyce, vous croyez qu'il y a un fantôme ?

- Joyce ! Caïn commence à s'impatienter.

Rogue retint une exclamation d'horreur (enfin, façon de parler…) : Madurei venait d'entrer. C'était un véritable défilé ! Et il resta béat devant sa tenue : elle portait un débardeur en cuir noir, ouvert en bas en dégradé, ce qui laissait voir son ventre. Un pantalon taille basse de même matière épousait parfaitement la forme de ses jambes. Elle avait rejoint sa chevelure au sommet de sa tête avec une barrette d'argent représentant un serpent. Ses cheveux retombaient de part et d'autre en filaments d'ébènes.

- Père, dit Draco avec enthousiasme, laisse-moi te présenter mon professeur de Défense Contre Les forces Du Mal : Mademoiselle Madurei.

- Mad… S'étonna son père.

Rei s'avança vers eux, ses cheveux dansants autour d'elle. Quelques hommes sifflèrent en observant son petit déhanchement.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit… souffla Lucius en se tournant brièvement vers Rogue, tu ne m'avais pas dit…

- Quoi donc ? s'énerva Rogue.

- … Que c'était une bombe sexuelle !

Il avait bien sûr dit ça à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'arrêta juste devant Harry qui priait pour ne pas être piétiné.

- Je vois à ta tête, dit Rei à sa petite sœur, que l'on t'a fait des misères.

Et elle tourna deux yeux furieux sur Malefoy senior. Rogue se rembrunit : c'était presque le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lors de son arrivée à Poudlard : la même haine s'y dessinait. Cependant il y avait cette fois-ci le dégoût en prime. Ce détail réconforta Rogue quelque part, il n'y avait pas jamais eu de répugnance à son égard dans les yeux de Rei…

- Je ne vous serre pas la main, dit-elle d'une voix dure et écartElée, il ne faudrait pas que mon sang « impur » salisse le votre, vous en crèveriez !

« Non ! » Hurla Rogue dans sa pensée, « elle ne va pas s'y mettre elle aussi !!! »

- C'est bien toute l'arrogance que j'attendais de votre part, avoua Malefoy dans un épouvantable rictus, les yeux en forme de fente, vous ne manquez pas d'impudence…

- Mademoiselle Madurei, chantonna Draco, vous êtes resplendissante aujourd'hui !

- Draco ! S'écria son père, tu ne vois pas que cette femme m'insulte ?

- Merci jeune homme, dit Rei d'un ton narquois et doux qui visait à exaspérer le père, mais dois-je comprendre que je ne le suis pas d'habitude ?

- Ho non ! Je veux seulement dire que chaque jour qui se fait, vous approchez de la perfection !

- Bon garçon ! Ricana Rei.

- Il suffit ! Gronda Malefoy senior, vous l'avez envoûté ou quoi ?!

- Arrête de regarder ma sœur comme ça, Draco, piailla Joyce, ou je te crève les yeux !

- Ne t'alarme pas Joyce, intervint Madurei, tu oublies que je n'ai pas le « sang pur »… Pas trop déçu, mon petit Draco ?

- Ho, fit celui-ci, je ne doute pas que votre sang a été mêlé avec celui d'une déesse !

- Comme il sait se rattraper, applaudit Rei d'une voix faussement chaleureuse, il fera des ravages dans les cœurs, celui-là !

Mais le visage de Madurei redevint brusquement grave, elle s'adressa à nouveau au père :

- Je vous conseille de ne plus jamais aborder ma sœur ou je vous le ferai regretter !

Et elle voulut rejoindre Joyce mais trébucha sur Harry. Elle parvint néanmoins à garder l'équilibre et examina le sol d'un air inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce… murmura-t-elle.

Nouveau réflexe meurtrier : elle affréta une jambe en arrière, montrant clairement qu'elle comptait donner un coup de pied de toutes ses forces.

- Stop !!! Hurlèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

Rei croisa les bras en prenant une profonde inspiration de colère. On entendit quelque chose ramper. Une chaise bougea toute seule, puis une autre. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui se relevait se fit entendre, puis ce furent des pas précipités. Enfin, la porte s'ouvra et claqua, toute seule.

Il s'ensuivit un silence pour le moins gêné. Hermione regardait le plafond, Ron ses pieds, à la recherche de l'inspiration.

- Bon, susurra Madurei, si on allait manger une glace ?

Ron et Hermione la suivirent avec joie. Joyce lui emboîta le pas, poussée par Korée.

- Je viens avec vous !! S'exclama Draco.

- Naaan, beugla Joyce, toi, tu dégages !!!

Et ils disparurent dehors dans un chaos de cris et de piaillements.

Lucius se rassit : son teint était aussi rouge que le sang qui battait dans ses tempes :

- Tu avais raison !! souffla-t-il furieusement à Rogue, cette femme est infecte ! Ha ! Je comprends ce qu_'il_ a voulu dire en parlant de cet « orgueil qui affirme sa beauté… ». Et sa merdeuse de sœur m'a reconnue.

Rogue allait parler, mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Lucius, qui prit cela pour de l'inquiétude à son endroit, continua :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. C'est vrai que ça aurait été mieux que tu gagnes la confiance de « Happer » mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. De toute façon, cette fille ne fera rien contre moi, ni contre toi. Elle a des _choses_ à se reprocher. Je ne t'en dis pas plus.

Il s'apprêta à s'en aller. Rogue tenta de le retenir mais Lucius préféra conclure :

- Néréis a une grande faiblesse… Et nous allons très prochainement l'exploiter. _Il_ a un plan…

* * *

Rei, Joyce et Caïn s'étaient installés sur une petite estrade où on servait des glaces. Hermione et son ami rouquin étaenit partis, certainement pour retrouver Harry. Korée devait être chez Honey Dukes pour dérober quelques friandises. Quant à Malefoy, il était mystérieusement passé au travers d'une bouche d'égout. Seul indice : Joyce avait éclaté d'un gros rire diabolique juste après… Joyce et son ami avaient commandé une glace pour deux. Devant l'unique paille incrustée dans le dessert sacré, ils s'adonnaient à un petit jeu « gnangnan » : 

- A toi l'honneur, chuchota une Joyce rougissante en penchant la paille vers Caïn.

- Non, fit celui-ci en la ramenant de son côté, à toi…

Madurei les regardait ainsi faire.

- Non, à toi….

- Mais non, voyons…

« Et bien » se dit Rei, « l'amouR peut rendre complètement débile… »

Tandis que Joyce rabattait une fois de plus la paille vers son bien-aimé en minaudant d'une voix fluette, une main brusque s'abattit sur la coupe de glace. Elle leur fut ravie, sous leurs yeux ébahis.

- Merci…

Rogue commença à boire sans leur prêter attention.

- REI ! Couina Joyce, y me pique ma glace !

- Elle a déjà commencé à fondre, se justifia Rogue.

Et il lui lança un regard si mauvais que Joyce n'osa plus se plaindre.

- J'aurais à vous parler de votre brillante prestation de tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il avec des accents menaçants. Mais pour le moment, dégagez !

Caïn lui prit la main et les deux adolescents s'en allèrent. Rogue prit place face à Madurei.

- Vous ne craignez pas qu'un de vos « amis » vous voient en ma compagnie, Rogue ? demanda Madurei en lisant un magazine.

- Lucius est parti, répondit Rogue, l'air furieux, et je ne commets aucun crime de trahison en discutant avec une collègue de travail.

Madurei paraissait anormalement absorbée par sa lecture :

- Je vois que Joyce a encore fait des siennes…

- … Quelle est la faiblesse de Néréis, Madurei ?

La jeune femme ne leva toujours pas les yeux, feignant l'indifférence la plus totale.

- Les faiblesses, vous voulez dire… Elle n'en manque pas…

- Lucius a laissé entendre que le Seigneur des ténèbres pourraient s'en servir… ARRETEZ DE LIRE !

Il lui arracha son magazine d'un geste brusque. Cette fois, Madurei fut bien obligée de le regarder :

- C'est très préoccupant en effet, siffla-t-elle en colère, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire !

Rogue devinait qu'elle mentait.

- Dîtes-moi la vérité… Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez encore ?

Elle détourna ses prunelles vertes pour les poser au sol. Acculée contre un mur invisible de haine, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que fuir : elle ne voulait pas que Rogue la perce à jour. Son visage cependant paraissait toujours aussi serein et passif, ce qui exaspéra le professeur de potion :

- Et puis merde ! S'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup sur la table, allez au diable !

Il se redressa d'un coup mais comme il voulait s'éloigner, Rei saisit promptement sa main. Un peu surpris, il se retourna pour l'observer : ses joues étaient pâles et ses lèvres tremblaient. Mais cet état de trouble ne dura qu'une seconde : Rei le lâcha et reporta son attention sur un oiseau qui se balançait sur l'écriteau face à elle.

- je la soupçonne de meurtre, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Rogue fit un léger sursaut mais elle se ravisa aussitôt et eut honte d'avoir lâché ces mots :

- Faîtes comme si je n'avais rien dit, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper, cela ne vous concerne pas.

- Mad…

- NE VOUS EN MELEZ PAS ! C'est une histoire de FAMILLE…

Elle était toute retournée contre elle-même, mais c'était la faute de Rogue : il était parvenu à lui faire peur en se mettant en colère. Elle posa une main sur son cœur tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à grands pas du maître des potions : c'était la première fois qu'elle perdait son sang-froid de cette façon… « Non » râlait-elle in petto, « ce n'est pas la première fois… Rappelle-toi de la naïade… » Quand elle lui avait servi de bouclier : elle n'avait pu faire autrement. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Rogue coincé et cette naïade au-dessus de lui, son corps de lui-même s'était jeté au-devant lui. « Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je vienne à Poudlard… Je savais que ce type me ferait perdre complètement la tête, complètement ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, les préparatifs de la fête allèrent bon train. Et c'est dans une allégresse grandissante que tous les élèves sortirent de cours. Tous ? Non, une élève échappe encore et toujours à la règle en se faisant chopper par « l'envahisseur ». Joyce avait redouté ce moment toute la journée : Rogue allait l'entretenir sur l'incident survenu au pré-au-lard. 

Alors qu'il venait de fermer la porte, la jeune fille prit les devants en faisant une moue catastrophée :

- Quoi que j'ai dis, ce n'était pas moi ! C'était l'Ecarlate…

- Silence !

Il la poussa sur une chaise où elle s'abattit lourdement.

- L'Ecarlate ! S'exclama Rogue, ce n'est pas une excuse ! Etes-vous donc si faible ? Fermez-lui votre espRit !

- Mais je ne peux pas !

- Vous ne voulez pas plutôt.

- Il y a un lien éternel entre nous : c'est ma jumelle… Nous sommes unies, quoi qu'il se passe. Mais vous n'avez certainement jamais ressenti une telle union.

Petit regard meurtrier en coin lancé à Joyce : elle se recroquevilla. « Est-ce que vraiment une gamine me parlant de lien éternel avec une telle candeur serait une meurtrière ? » songea-t-il en se remémorant l'accusation de Rei.

- Si l'Ecarlate peut vous manipuler avec une telle aisance, reprit Rogue, le Seigneur des ténèbres en fera de même…

- Jédusor ne pourra…

- Ha ! La FERME ! siffla-t-il.

Elle fit un petit bond de frayeur : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Nous allons commencer par là, annonça-t-il d'un ton sévère, ne dîtes plus son vrai nom. N'employez même pas le surnom qu'il s'est donné. Dîtes : « Vous-Savez-Qui »…

- C'est lui faire trop d'honneur ! S'écria Joyce, le teint rougissant d'indignation, il mérite qu'on lui rappelle qui était son père : Jédusor !

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE DIRE CE NOM !! Hurla-t-il.

Une lueur presque démente passa dans ses iris noirs :

- Visiblement, vous SOUS-ESTIMEZ le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Serait-ce votre faux qui vous rend si hardie ? Pauvre idiote ! Même avec cette arme, vous n'avez pas le _quart_ de ses pouvoirs. Ne suivez pas l'exemple de cet imbécile de Potter ! NE PRONONCEZ PLUS SON NOM !

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était terriblement injuste.

- Jé… souffla-t-elle.

Rogue se pencha sur elle, les yeux plus mauvais que jamais.

- Vous dîtes ? Dit-il lentement sur un ton de défi.

- J'ai compris, acheva Joyce.

Il esquissa un sourire de triomphe et revint au milieu de sa classe. Puis il commença à parler en lui tournant le dos comme s'il donnait des instructions de cours.

- Après-demain, quand le ministre de la magie viendra, vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous faire remarquer…

- Oui, professeur.

- … Et vous ne parlerez plus jamais du Seigneur des ténèbres, ni ne vous en préoccuperez…

- Oui, professeur.

- Contentez-vous de faire votre scolarité à Poudlard comme une gentille petite fille et ne me mettez plus jamais dans une situation aussi embarrassante devant un Mangemort…

- Oui, professeur.

- Et si l'Ecarlate vous contrôle à nouveau, où si n'importe qui d'autre venait à le faire : je veux être informé.

Comme la réponse de Joyce tardait, il lâcha d'une voix cinglante :

- Alors, Néréis ?!!!

- Oui, sir…

Elle serra les dents : étrange, ce lapsus… En fait, c'était son père qu'elle était contrainte d'appeler « sir » à l'époque : Sir Frédéric…

Rogue se tourna légèrement pour l'observer : elle semblait totalement déconfite, les joues rouges et les lèvres pincées comme si elle se retenait d'exploser.

- Vous pouvez disposer, lança-t-il négligemment comme si toutes les formalités avaient été réglées.

- **Je dispose en effet**… murmura-t-elle dans sa langue natale.

- Pardon ?! S'enquit-t-il avec suspicion.

- …Merci, professeur, au revoir.

Une fois dehors, elle arpenta les couloirs en quête de ses amis. Elle avait l'habitude d'être sermonnée par Rogue mais là… Il faut dire que dans la routine, ils s'opposaient souvent sur des sujets qui ne lui tenait pas à cœur. Comme Potter par exemple. Après le coup du vol, et du psychonaute, elle en avait bien ri, elle trouvait ça marrant. Mais Jédusor… C'était une autre affaire. Dire seulement Vous-Savez-Qui ? Elle avait l'impression que Rogue l'avait amputée. C'est quasiment prendre la défense de Jédusor que d'interdire de prononcer son nom !

Elle entendit un froissement d'étoffes. Dumbledore parvint à sa hauteur, des guirlandes flottaient tout autour de lui :

- Vous voulez bien dit-il dans un sourire, m'aider à les transporter ?

- Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi.

Elle savait que c'était un prétexte pour entamer une conversation, et elle n'aspirait qu'au silence pour le moment.

- Vous croyez ? Dit le directeur, perplexe, j'en ai pourtant deux ou trois à la traîne…

Effectivement, quelques guirlandes choyaient à ras du sol. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, quand Dumbledore veut taper la causette, il y arrive coûte que coûte.

- Wingardium leviosa, soupira Joyce.

Ils marchèrent côte à côTE.

- Vous avez parlé avec le professeur Rogue ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

- Parler ? s'exclama Joyce… Il gueule, j'écoute… C'est comme ça qu'on communique chez lui…

- Voyons…

- ça m'a rappelé quand j'ai échappé à… Vous-Savez-Qui… Il était aussi furieux, il m'a traitée d'imbécile, comme s'il aurait mieux agi que moi ce jour-là.

- Le professeur Rogue est peut-être sévère avec vous, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il est inquiet…

- Mon père aussi était inquiet, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

Dumbledore entrouvrit la bouche comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation :

- Vous ne seriez pas en train de chercher à ressusciter votre père à travers Severus ? Vous n'y arriverez pas… Ne faîtes plus de telles comparaisons.

- Je ne compare rien du tout, s'emporta la jeune fille, mon père était un monstre. Rogue est juste un tantinet étouffant !

- Etouffant comme un père ? C'est bien ce que je pense, vous êtes… en crise d'adolescence contre Severus…

« C'est cela ! » Pensa-t-elle cyniquement, « dans ce cas, on a qu'à dire que la courte période où j'ai été jalouse de Rei c'était mon complexe d'Œdipe. » Mais elle se ravisa : en effet, c'était bien cela…

* * *

- Severus… Mon brave Severus… Décidemment, vous n'êtes pas doué avec les enfants… 

Dumdledore s'était assis face à Rogue et nettoyait ses lunettes avec un brin de lassitude. « Mon brave ? » pensa ce dernier, « c'est bien la première fois qu'on utilise cet adjectif avec mon nom derrière ! »

- Que se passe-t-il, Mr le directeur ? Si c'est encore Potter ou Londubat, je suis payé pour faire cours à cette bande de zouave, et non pas pour les aimer…

- … Non, Severus, je vous parle de la petite Happer…

Le vieil homme remit lentement ses lunettes :

- Vous vous souvenez qu'après m'avoir raconté cet incident avec Mr Malefoy, vous m'avez déclaré que vous… l'inciteriez à être plus prudente. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle ait vraiment saisi le message.

- … Elle est venue pleurer dans votre bureau ?

- Non, c'est moi qui suis allé lui parler, elle paraissait déprimée. Mais finalement, elle a fini par se mettre en colère et m'a respectueusement envoyé au diable.

- Je la fais appeler tout de suite !

- Non, Severus… Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes pris mais elle semble terriblement déçue… Elle se sent lésée…

- Je lui ai seulement dit de ne plus se mêler des affaires des Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a l'intention de lui tendre un piège. Nous avons déjà assez à faire avec Potter qui nous file entre les doigts tous les ans pour finir dans une salle secrète, une cabane hurlante ou un cimetière, en compagnie d'individus toujours plus louches ! Happer ne va pas s'y mettre aussi !

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence.

- Severus, vous pensez vraiment que vos recommandations suffiront à la préserver de son cousin ? Néréis est inconsciemment obsédée par Voldemort. Comprenez bien : Son père a toujours été odieux avec elle, mais elle l'aimait. Même si à présent elle le traite de monstre, même si elle se rend compte à quel point il était mauvais, elle l'aime… Il est des victimes qui se passionnent pour leur bourreau.

- Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres…

- … est le bourreau de son bourreau. Trois cas de figure sont envisageables : la gratitude, l'idolâtrie ou la révolte…

Comme s'il se sentait subitement écrasé par ce qu'il venait dire, Dumbledore préféra se lever et commença à tourner doucement en rond :

- Ne le prenez pas mal Severus… mais il se peut que ce soit la marque des ténèbres qui a attiré Néréis dans un premier temps vers vous. Après tout, n'êtes-vous pas le Rouge-Gorge, le bourreau d'un jour ?

Rogue avait du mal à accepter ce qui venait d'être dit :

- On nage en plein délire ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Heu… Oui, excusez-moi, bredouilla Dumbledore, je me laisse peut-être trop porté par mon intuition…

Le vieil homme eut l'air exténué et s'arrêta là… De l'autre côté de la porte, Joyce, qui les avait écoutés en cachette, baissait la tête, le teint pâle et les lèvres pincées.

Les propos de Dumbledore fusèrent dans son esprit et elle grava chacune de ses paroles au fer blanc dans sa tête avant de décamper, les tempes bouillonnantes.

* * *

Le surlendemain, dans la soirée, le petit bal eut lieu comme prévu. Joyce était restée en compagnie de ses amis et de Caïn, bien entendu. Le petit groupe faisait un peu tapisserie. Joyce n'était pas du tout d'humeur à mettre de l'ambiance et les autres étaient trop intimidés pour danser. Harry observait Cho Chang avec désespoir. Ron évitait le regard d'Hermione en prétextant avoir mal aux pieds, Shun et Malicia scrutaient le plafond et commentaient les décorations. 

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, constata Caïn en observant sa compagne.

Joyce pencha la tête et la cala sur son épaule en serrant son bras.

Fudge, après avoir dansé avec le professeur Chourage, vint s'asseoir aux côtés du directeur. Il le félicita pour son initiative :

- Vraiment, Dumbledore, voilà une heureuse idée ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de ces Ksris, des Mangemorts et de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Dumbledore se força à sourire : ça allait être plus dur que prévu.

De son côté, Rogue s'était retiré sur un balcon, afin de rester à l'écart de toute cette smala. L'air frais de la nuit naissante lui paraissait plus sain que cette convivialité malvenue. Comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire ! Danser ! Et Voldemort qui gagnait en puissance ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il saisirait Fudge à la gorge et le mettrait devant les faits : il est plus que temps de prendre des mesures énergiques. Mais cette résolution serait impropre pour un ancien Mangemort. Combien de personnes se méfiaient encore de lui ?

Il soupira en entendant les rires de deux tourtereaux qui se prélassaient quelques mètres en bas, sur le gazon. Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de choisir une cavalière…

Rei non plus.

Elle le rejoint. Ses cheveux lisses longeant son dos, elle portait une robe de soirée classique et, comme à son habitude, noire. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde, juste à côté de lui et constata, en voyant qu'il s'était revêtu des mêmes habits que d'accoutumée, qu'il portait à cette fête le même intérêt qu'elle.

- C'est mal parti pour Fudge, lui annonça-t-elle, Albus essaye de trouver le moment opportun pour lui donner « quelques conseils » mais notre cher ministre semble trop subjugué par la tenue en jupon de Chourave.

Rogue grommela pour toute réponse.

- Rogue… Continua-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se plissèrent, de quel droit interdisez-vous à ma sœur de prononcer le nom de Jédusor ?

Visiblement, Joyce s'était plaint…

- … Mon… dieu… Blasphéma-t-il lentement, même vous, vous ne comprenez pas ?

Il s'inclina doucement sur elle, sa voix ne devint qu'un murmure mystérieux et doucereux :

- Ne trouvez-vous pas Néréis trop jeune pour finir les bras en croix sous la marque des ténèbres ? Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont _il _est capable… Vous ne le connaissez que par votre haine et sa renommée : vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à lui, ni à son regard de sang… Il ne se contenterait pas de votre mort physique, il vous détruira totalement, complètement…

- C'est ce qu'il a fait avec vous ? C'est pour ça que vous l'avez suivi ?

Il arrêta de respirer pendant une seconde, le temps de sentir sa marque le brûler. Non pas parce que Voldemort l'appelait, mais à cause de la honte qu'elle lui inspirait.

- Ça, ça ne vous concerne pas, répliqua-t-il froidement. Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires de « famille », alors restez en dehors des miennes !

- Ça ne tient qu'à _vous_ pour que cela devienne aussi _mon_ problème, souffla-t-elle déterminée.

Surpris, il tourna la tête et scruta ses yeux pour apercevoir deux émeraudes incandescentes. Elle abaissa doucement ses cils comme un voile sacré et pudique, puis fit un pas léger pour s'approcher de lui, sa fine taille suivit son mouvement hésitant. Son visage se rapprochait de celui de Rogue. Comme poussé par un instinct soudain, il baissa la tête vers elle et… BAOUM ! Elle lui donna un coup de boule :

- Je vais prendre l'air ailleurs ! Râla-t-elle.

Il n'avait rien compris, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! « Cette femme a le diable en elle ! » grogna-t-il en lui-même. Son humeur était aussi versatile que la sienne. Il suffisait d'un mot, d'un battement de cœur de travers pour POusser Madurei dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Bien joué ! Severus, s'exclama Sirius qui le rejoignait, un cocktail à la main, la seule fille potable de la soirée et tu la fais fuir !

Lupin arriva à son tour :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Elle avait l'air furieuse…

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne te sortait pas, James et moi, tu aurais fait fuir le gibier.

- Non mais quel culot ! Black ! S'exclama Rogue, je te conseille vivement de changer de ton avec moi ! Si tu veux voir Madurei, elle ne doit pas être loin, fous-moi la paix et va donc la retrouver !

« Non, non… » Pensait-il avec force, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Il rentra dans la salle pour se débarrasser de Sirius et de Lupin mais ceux-ci, à son grand damne, le suivirent. L'Animagus, d'ailleurs, s'apprêtait à le prendre au mot et à retrouver Madurei quand une petite forme ronde et familière tournoya entre eux :

- Peeves ! S'écria Lupin, Dumbledore t'a formellement interdit de gâcher la soirée !

- Il m'a interdit, déclara solennellement l'esprit frappeur, de jeter ou de renverser quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, je n'en avais pas l'intention. C'est à un nouveau Peeves que vous vous adressez, anciens élèves de Poudlard.

- Explique-toi… Proposa Black sceptique.

- Finis les jets d'assiette ! Finies mes courses hystériques à travers le couloir ! Je fais dans le social à présent… J'ai nommé ça : la psychologie du pire…

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Rogue chercha refuge dans un silence oppresseur, redoutant ce que pourrait dire Peeves. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas lui la victime :

- Alors comme ça Sirius, se mit à hurler le fantôme, tu vas te taper Madurei ???

Un bruit étouffé résonna à l'autre bout de la salle alors plongée dans le calme que jeta cette annonce, des pas précipités le suivirent. Sirius, rougissant, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçut un violent coup de pied dans les tibias :

- Ne prétends pas t'emparer de ma sœur, glapit Joyce en brandissant ses poings, tu es trois fois plus vieux qu'elle !

- Rogue a le même âge, siffla l'esprit frappeur.

La jeune fille fit un geste craintif vers l'intéressé sertie d'une moue catastrophée :

- Vous êtes trois fois mieux conservé, ça compense.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il ramena aussitôt son attention sur la jeune fille, inspiré par une sensation étrange. Le temps de battre des paupières et le regard de Joyce avait changé : cela n'avait même pas duré un millième de seconde mais… Avait-il bien vu ? Dans les yeux de Joyce, il avait pu lire… de la _haine_.

- Peeves raconte n'importe quoi ! Geignit Sirius. Je ne suis pas aussi vulgaire !

- Ouaf ouaf ! Aboya Joyce au sens littéral du terme. Je te croyais du genre à lever la patte …

Rogue croisa les bras avec perplexité : la jeune fille était pourtant comme d'habitude, mais cette froide rancœur dans ses yeux, il ne l'avait pas rêvée !?

L'esprit frappeur éclata de rire, mais son esprit machiavélique reprenant le dessus, il continua :

- Vous connaissez le jeu de mot qu'a inventé Joyce sur sa grande sœur ?

- Quoi, quel jeu de mot ? S'étonna l'adolescente.

- « Rei est vierge mais ce n'est pas seulement son signe astrologique ! »

Joyce se transit d'horreur :

- Je ne l'ai dit qu'une ou deux fois !! Et c'était pour rire, même si c'est vrai !

C'en était trop… Sirius était plié de rire : une main sur le genoux, il tentait de se soutenir avec peine. Rogue monta encore d'un cran sur l'échelle de l'exaspération.

- Ne rigole pas, Black ! Hurla Joyce, c'est pas drôle !

- Madurei est… Ha ! Je ne le crois pas !

- Mais arrête ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Elle n'a jamais aimé personne…

- Bwahahahahahaha !

- Ferme-la !!

Sirius lui posa une main sur la tête et appuya fortement, Joyce agita ses bras comme un ventilateur :

- Que se passe-t-il, rase-mottes ? marmonna-t-il en ricanant toujours, t'as un problème ?

Rogue les regardait non sans quelques réserve… Joyce avait bien l'air « naturelle » mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle évitait son regard à présent avec un certain mépris mêlé à la crainte.

- Arrêtez de faire votre cinéma, Happer, dit Rogue, et retournez avec vos camarades.

- Oui, professeur, répondit-elle sans se retouRNer vers lui.

- La politesse exige que l'on regarde ses interlocuteurs, grogna-t-il.

Elle pivota vers lui mais garda la tête baissée de sorte que sa longue frange cache ses yeux.

- Je vais rejoindre mes amis, si cela ne vous dérange pas…

Elle fit volte-face et s'engouffra dans la foule.

- Tu fais même fuir la petite sœur, constata Sirius, t'es fâché avec toute la famille ?

- Ha, ha, ha, fit sobrement Lupin en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius.

* * *

Rei était directement descendue dehors. 

- Je t'en foutrais des « Restez en dehors de mes affaires… » maugréa-t-elle, comme si elle ne se souvenait plus qu'elle-même l'avait envoyé paître l'avant veille…

Et puis, n'importe qui aurait pu les voir sur ce balcon. Elle s'était laissée aller, elle avait voulu l'embrasser : il aurait pu avoir l'intelligence de la repousser !

Elle déambula parmi les arbres, longeant les allées buissonnées. Soudain, elle entendit des grognements encore plus furieux que les siens. Elle se dissimula dans l'obscurité d'un chêne.

- Je t'en foutrais des « t'es fâchée avec toute la famille ? » !

En reconnaissant Rogue, Rei sortit légèrement de l'ombre. La voyant à son tour, le professeur de potion s'approcha à grand pas :

- Vous voilà ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?!

- … Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, narquoise, je suis d'assez mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui…

Elle avait une épaule appuyée sur l'arbre. Ses yeux se promenèrent aux alentours : ils étaient seuls, personne ne pourrait les voir.

- Et bien bonne nuit ! lança-t-il méchamment.

- Attendez…

Elle se décolla du chêne.

- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer quand je vous ai demandé de rester en dehors de nos histoires de famille…

Rogue, considérant que nulle âme qui vive n'était à proximité, n'hésita pas à répondre ainsi :

- Quelle importance ? Je comprends bien qu'il serait détestable qu'un étranger, et surtout un _ancien Mangemort_, intercède dans vos affaires…

- Je n'ai jamais…

- C'est bien ce que vous m'avez reproché quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

- Ce n'est pas…

- L'avez-vous dit, oui ou non ?

Une certaine fureur se faisait sentir dans ses répliques. Le noir de ses yeux prit un reflet nocturne des plus vindicatifs.

- Je me suis déjà expliquée là dessus, soupira Rei… Je ne pensais pas réellement ce que je disais…

- Ha oui ? J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous pensez réellement !

Il lui tourna royalement le dos pour s'en aller. Mais d'un coup, deux épaisses nuées blanches l'entourèrent, le figeant sur place. Deux nuées blanches, avec des plumes qui virevoltent, deux ailes blanches. L'extrémité d'une plume caressa son visage, traçant un cercle de tendresse sur l'une de ses joues. Il pivota lentement, les ailes le recouvraient entièrement, il ne pouvait même plus apercevoir ni la lune, ni les étoiles… Si, il y avait deux étoiles dans ce cocon blanc, deux étoiles vertes qui le fixaient et qui finirent par s'éteindre : Madurei avait fermé les yeux. Elle glissa ses bras sur ses épaules et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, ses lèvres avaient rejoint les siennes.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant : elle s'éloigna de lui, ramenant ses ailes avec elle.

- Voilà, murmura-t-elle, c'est ce que je pense de vous…

Elle ajouta en déployant ses ailes :

- Mais je n'attends pas de réponse…

Et elle s'envola brusquement. Rogue tendit une main pour la retenir mais il ne put saisir qu'une plume solitaire…

Sans doute cela aurait été un final parfait : une plume blanche qui virevolte, l'amant solitaire au pied du château, la damoiselle qui s'envole…

- Quel romantisme affligeant, murmura un mauvais dieu qui pensait tout haut.

Joyce était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et avait délaissé momentanément ses amis. « Néréis est inconsciemment obsédée par Voldemort. »

Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils pour affirmer une telle chose ?

« Il est des victimes qui se passionnent pour leur bourreau. »

Elle paraissait si perturbée ?

Se passionner pour un bourreau… Se passionner pour un Rouge-Gorge ?

- Non, non, gémit Joyce en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant Rogue s'en aller. Un père ne bat pas ses enfants sans raison. Un père ne tue pas ses enfants sans raison. Je l'avais mérité ! Je l'avais certainement mérité. Sinon tout ça n'a plus aucun sens !

« Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres… est le bourreau de son bourreau. Trois cas de figure sont envisageables : la gratitude, l'idolâtrie ou la révolte… »

Il faut bien le reconnaître…

- Comprenez bien murmura-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe comme si elle se décidait enfin à répondre dans le vide, que je ne suis qu'une enfant… Et une enfant, tant qu'elle ne se sera pas brûlée, continuera à courir après le feu. Je ne m'assagirai pas tant que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même ne m'aura pas conviée à sa marche funèbre. Et si je meurs en ayant recherché la mort : hé bien tant mieux ! Car l 'enfer attend les suicidés. Je pourrai enfin posé à mon père les seules questions qui me tiennent vraiment à cœur…

Et Néréis ne se doutait pas que, quelques parts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient entendu sa lourde prière, et dans sa magnificence cet homme resplendissant décida de… l'exaucer…

Fin de la troisième section.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, la Section 4 commence.... 


	23. SECTION IV : Le choix des Armes la voix ...

Ouf !!! J'ai eu quelques soucis hier pour publier, mais ça y est, ça refonctionne.

La section 4

Il n'y a que quatre chapitres mais ils se partagent 114 pages sur word. Du coup j'ai les ai eux-mêmes sub-divisés en petit sous-chapitres. HAHAHAHAHAHA !! On vous l'avait jamais fait celle-là ? lol

Je tenais absolument à garder la répartition des quatre chapitres car chacun d'eux commence avec une sorte de discours fictif mettant en scène l'une des quatre sœurs Serpentards. (Ces discours sont en fait des rêves faits par Rogue, mais je n'en dis pas plus…). Cependant pour bien faire sentir que les sous parties sont effectivement bien subordonnées au chapitre, leur titre ne correspond qu'à une phrase prononcée par l'un des personnages (ou pensée à la rigueur).

**Section IV : Le choix des Armes, la voie des Larmes.**

_« Ce fut la nuit de tous les mystères pour Rei : la nuit où elle n'avait été maîtresse de rien, où elle avait découvert qu'il fallait être deux pour créer un monde, pour exister : elle avait découvert le vrai sens du mot « complémentarité ». Rogue avait certes, de son côté, déjà connu quelques femmes, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cela._

_Cependant, il avait déjà compris depuis plus longtemps que Madurei, peut-être grâce à son expérience passée, il avait compris depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Cela l'avait alors aussi effrayé que révolté : jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder une autre femme, jamais plus il n'aimerait… Elle l'avait emprisonné, mais il en avait fait de même : l'amour est une prison dont chacun ne possède que la moitié de la clé. »_


	24. Chapitre 19 : L'espoir de Madurei

**Disclamer : c'est la propriété de Rowling.**

Nous commençons donc par le chapitre 19 : L'espoir de Madurei.

Voici les titres des 3 sous-parties :

« Un jour viendra où je détruirai ces murailles… »

« Je suis maître, je parle, allez : obéissez ! »

« Je t'aime… »

Pour cette semaine, je publierai les deux premières.

Ce chapitre est constitué largement de flash-back de Madurei, parfois mélangés avec la subjectivité d'autres personnages. (Je voulais vous montrer un petit peu les réactions de Sir Frédéric et de l'Ecarlate…)

Hum…. « Je suis maître, je parle, allez : obéissez ! », ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? C'est ce que Joyce lance à Ollivanders dans le chapitre 6, « Chien noir et Mangemort »…

**19/ L'espoir de Madurei.**

« Me voyez-vous ? Oui, je suis là, c'est moi, cette enfant qui vous observe... Dans ce cimetière. Entourée de corbeaux désireux de me voir tomber sous leurs serres. Je vous contemple pour ne pas voir cette tombe. Regardez-moi, ne m'oubliez jamais : je serai votre pire cauchemar. Certes, je suis recouverte d'un doux chaperon noir et ne vous laisse rien voir de ma sinistre personne. Contemplez donc au moins mes bras, voyez comme je les soulève avec une grâce toute relative. Admirez leur blancheur immaculée : je n'ai aucune marque, mon corps entier est blanc comme les neiges. Ni un grain de beauté, ni une cicatrice, j'ai la peau uniforme et le teint parfait. Mes cheveux même ne s'écaillent jamais, et mes yeux brillent de tout temps, de tout lieux.

Qui pourrait alors croire que _mon propre père_ a planté une _hache _dans mon dos ? Comment oserais-je raconter que j'ai fui ma patrie entièrement mutilée ? Le corps déchiqueté par des chiens affamés ! Qui me croira ? J'ai souffert comme jamais, portant le deuil de ma jumelle. Je me suis traînée dans mon sang, les lèvres à l'abandon sur son tracé huileux.

Mais les néréides guérissent comme personne : leur chair ne conserve aucune marque, mais leur cœur boit toutes les blessures et s'en sert comme d'un nouveau rythme ! Ce sang que j'ai répandu coule à nouveau dans mes veines : plus fort, plus noir, plus vif !

Des quatre sœurs, je suis la plus vindicative. Regardez bien mon visage que je dévoile à l'instant : je suis _Madurei Serpentard_. »


	25. A Un jour viendra où je détruirai ces mu...

**Disclamer :** Gloire et louange à toi Rowling, dans les hauteurs du ciel où tu règnes ! Car tout cela t'appartient, ô Muse céleste !

_A/ Un jour viendra où je détruirai ces murailles… _

15 ans auparavant : au royaume des Ksris… L'imposante bâtisse de Salazard Serpentard s'étant sur des milliers d'hectare. Château gothique pour certains, labyrinthe mortel pour d'autres, tous cependant sont d'accord pour associer l'adjectif lugubre à la majesté qui se dégage du lieu. A l'intérieur, à l'abris sous les épaisses murailles noires, repose un jardin digne de celui décrit dans la bible : un véritable éden qui tranche avec ses murs angoissants.

Sir Frédéric s'avérait très anxieux, son esprit troublé arpentait son regard malade. Non, ce n'est pas parce que sa fille aînée, Salana, a disparu sans laisser de traces il y environ une semaine, non… C'est parce qu'une rumeur insensé a traversé son territoire : Jédusor est mort ! Terrassé par un … un bébé ! Un enfant ! Il ne pouvait y croire… Qu'allait-il advenir des Mangemorts ? Devait-il rester fidèle à Voldemort ? Il promena un regard perdu sur les voûtes trônant au dessus de lui sur lesquelles une effigie de la marque des ténèbres en pierre lui rappelait son serment fait à son diabolique neveu…

- Sir Frédéric, susurra un serviteur, où dois-je poser le bois ?

Ces terres nordiques restaient traversées par un froid perpétuel. Mais Sir Frédéric avait oublié de faire allumer un feu ce jour-là, tout perturbé qu'il était. Devant l'absence de réponse, le serviteur, désappointé, déposa son fardeau là où il se trouvait. Et comme d'autres tâches l'attendaient, il planta sa hache dans la plus grosse bûche :

- Je vous la laisse, Sir Frédéric, daignez me convoquer si vos bûches doivent être découpées…

Le manche était penché vers le mur, dessinant une ombre menaçante qui s'étendait jusqu'aux pieds de Frédéric…

Dans le jardin d'Eden, ce n'était pas Abel et Caïn qui se cachaient derrière un rosier aux fleurs rouge sang mais deux Caïnettes, deux petites sœurs fratricides : L'Ecarlate et Néréis trituraient la terre avec leurs ongles, l'air misérable et coupable.

- Nous devrions lui dire, murmurait Néréis… Nous ne pouvons la laisser chercher indéfiniment…

- Elle nous tuera ! S'exclama L'Ecarlate.

- Mais, Joyce, si…

Un sanglot l'étrangla :

- Si elle trouve le _cadavre_…

L'Ecarlate n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Madurei venait de pénétrer dans la cour, se précipitant droit sur elles, les traits déformés par la haine. Ses cheveux remuaient selon les à-coups de son corps furieux :

- Salana! Hurla-t-elle, Vous l'avez TUEE !! Joyce, Néréis !!! Vous l'avez TUEE !!

Les deux enfants se levèrent, se soutinrent l'une et l'autre et reculèrent en couinant.

- C'était un _accident_ ! Fit l'Ecarlate en éclatant en sanglots.

Madurei les considéra avec le plus grand dégoût : ces choses, car ce n'était plus que des choses pour elle… Ces choses avaient occis sa jumelle : sa Salana…

Elle leva une main, un éclair violet s'y profila : elle se préparait à leur lancer le sortilège Doloris … Les deux enfants braillèrent en se répandant en torrents d'excuses… Mais au dernier moment, Rei se transit d'horreur. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle fit volte-face et s'enfuit à toute jambe : quelle folie se répandait sur sa famille ? Voilà qu'elle ressentait le désir irrépressible de tuer ses cadettes !

Sir Frédéric tournait encore en rond. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué la hache et les bouts de bois que lui avait apportés son serviteur.

Une porte claqua violemment :

- Vous voilà, père ! Vociféra Madurei, tout est de votre faute ! Votre couardise, votre stupidité…

- Que dis-tu, Madurei ?

- Salana est MORTE !

Elle avait hurlé à s'en déchirer la gorge. Son père la jaugea en silence.

- Et c'est votre faute ! Reprit-elle, la voix éclatant en mille lambeaux de haine, je vous avais dit de ne pas accueillir ce maudit Jédusor !

- Tais-toi ! S'il t 'entendait !

- Il entendra soyez-en sur ! Il n'est pas mort : Néréis…

A la pensée de cette sœur fratricide, elle eut envie de vomir mais elle dut poursuivre sa phrase :

- …Néréis a prévu son retour ! Et vous savez que nos prévisions sont rarement inexactes !

- SILENCE MADUREI !

Il se jeta sur elle pour la battre à coups de poing, aussi furieux que désespéré. L'obscurité se profilait dans toute la pièce, seule la hache laissait échapper sur sa lame un éclat malsain.

- SILENCE, SILENCE, petite garce !!! Ne vois-tu pas dans quel état tu me mets ! Tu vas me faire tuer, je le sens !

Rei le mordit en lâchant quelques étincelles du sort doloris, il recula en glapissant, puis se ressaisit en montrant une bouche pendante et des yeux hagards :

- Madurei, je suis quand même ton père ! Tu ne dois pas me faire mal comme ça…

Madurei le considéra avec un sourire vengeur et perfide :

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !! Ho ! Vous ne m'échapperez pas, père ! Vous ne m'échapperez pas…

Il s'éloignait encore à reculons, saisi par une peur incommensurable : il avait oublié que sa fille pouvait maîtriser le sortilège Doloris sans baguette, il avait même oublié qu'il en était l'auteur… S'il avait su que l'expérience qu'il avait fait subir à ses filles leur permettrait un jour de lui montrer quelques résistances, il aurait pris plus de précautions.

- Salana est morte, murmura Madurei en lui tournant le dos, je n'ai plus rien à perdre…

A force de reculer, Frédéric avait heurté le mur. Surpris, il chercha un appui, sa main droite se posa sur un bout de bois : le manche de la hache…

- J'irai par monts et par vaux chanter votre infamie ! Ricanait Rei d'un air dément. Je sais que vous aviez prévu de sacrifier Salana à Jédusor, mais je sais aussi que vous considérez ce type que comme un Sang-De-Bourbe !!!

La main de son père se referma sur le manche.

- Et quand il reviendra ! Poursuivit-elle en lui tournant toujours le dos, Il vous tuera ! Il vous torturera !! C'est lui qui me vengera de vous !! Et puis, moi, je tuerai ce salaud !!

Il s'apprêta à soulever la hache pour la sortir du bout de bois où elle était encastrée quand… Madurei laissa échapper un cri de désespoir en retenant hargneusement ses larmes. Il abandonna son idée, lâcha le manche et accourut vers elle :

- Attends ! Souffla-t-il, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Ecoute moi !

Il tenta de la saisir mais elle se déroba à son étreinte avec épouvante :

- Ne m'approche, maudite créature !

- Rejoins ses Mangemorts ! Hurla Frédéric, Jédusor nous croira fidèles, il nous épargnera !

- NON ! Je ne suis pas comme toi !!! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir !!

- Menteuse ! Tout le monde a peur de mourir !

- Non !

Le vert de ses yeux fut recouvert d'une lueur démente :

- A mort Jédusor ! Hurla-t-elle un sourire haineux illuminant son visage.

Au même moment, elle leva une main conquérante : le sortilège doloris en sortit et heurta la marque des ténèbres dans un grand craquement : la pierre explosa. Il neigea une multitude de débris poussiéreux, quelques gros fragments chutèrent à quelques mètres de Rei. Elle s'en approcha avec une indescriptible fierté. L'un des morceaux semblaient être le haut de la tête de mort. Elle le foula du pied en souriant :

- Je m'en vais ! murmura-t-elle, je ne reviendrai jamais… Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec vous… Arrangez-vous comme vous voulez avec Jédusor : ce ne sont plus mes affaires.

La voix de son père s'éleva dans son dos :

- Si tu pars, tu ne seras plus ma fille, mais une immonde traîtresse…

- Je ne reste pas…

Elle voulut se pencher pour ramasser le morceau de pierre afin de mieux jouir du plaisir de le réduire en poussière entre ses doigts. Mais…

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé : son dos lui avait subitement fait mal. La douleur atteignit un sommet d'intensité en quelques secondes. Un liquide chaud coula sur son épine dorsale, imprégnant ses habits à gros bouillons. Elle s'effondra sur ses genoux, sous le joug de cette souffrance qui ne cessait de grandir.

Un réflexe salvateur la poussa à sauter sur le côté : elle roula au sol en laissant derrière elle une longue trace de sang. Une lame sanguinolente vint se planter à l'endroit où elle se trouvait encore une seconde plus tôt…

Une hache pleine de sang ? Une douleur dans son dos ? Son père qui tient la hache ?

Non ! C'est impossible ! Jamais il… Elle le croyait lâche et abruti, indécis et incapable de prendre une décision radicale, et voilà qu'il…

Sir Frédéric s'appuya sur son arme en transpirant :

- Hé bien, Madurei, souffla-t-il, si tu voyais ton visage en ce moment… Je savais bien que toi aussi tu avais _peur _de mourir…

* * *

- NON ! S'écria Rei adulte.

Retour à Poudlard : Madurei venait de se réveiller en sueur : mais quel cauchemar ! Et quels affreux souvenirs ! Pourtant, la soirée ne s'était pas si mal passée… Elle se frotta les yeux et risqua l'un d'eux vers son horloge : 4 heures du matin… Elle ne parviendrait plus à se rendormir, autant corriger quelques copies. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait sur les devoirs récoltés quelques jours auparavant, il lui semblait sentir son dos la picoter… Ha ! Comme si c'était facile pour une enfant de se dire : « Ton père va te tuer, fais attention ! » ! La mort de Salana l'avait rendue folle ce jour-là. Si elle avait su garder son sang-froid, elle n'aurait pas défié son père, elle ne lui aurait pas inconsciemment tourné le dos, elle n'aurait été ni blessée, ni condamnée à mort.

Et elle aurait pu veiller sur L'Ecarlate et Néréis. Quoique, le méritaient-elles ? Qu'était-il vraiment arrivé à Salana ?

Elle essaya vainement de trouver un autre sujet de pensée moins douloureux mais Rogue lui vint en tête : elle serra sa plume quitte à l'écraser. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'embrasse ? » Ils avaient pourtant déclaré d'un commun accord : « l'incident est clos… »

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle lui avait précisé qu'elle n'attendait aucune réponse… « Il doit croire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux… » Songea-t-elle. Mais une idée narquoise lui rendit momentanément le sourire : « Je me demande bien comment il va réagir en me revoyant… »

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait à faire cours. Ses élèves remarquèrent tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas très en forme. Son timbre manquait d'énergie, son attention s'amenuisait et ses explications étaient redondantes. Comme si elle faisait un rêve éveillé, Madurei entendait des voix, plusieurs voix, appartenant certainement à des hommes :

« Non mais vous avez vu sa tête ?? »

* * *

- Non mais vous avez vu sa tête ??

- Ho ! Oui, c'était bien la première fois que l'orgueilleuse Madurei tirait une gueule pareille.

- Elle est complètement débile ou quoi ? Depuis le temps que son père la maudissait, elle devait bien s'y attendre, non ?

Des soldats discutaient. Madurei était à l'abri sur une branche en hauteur et ne perdait pas une miette de la discussion. Elle priait seulement pour que le sang qui s'échappait encore de ses nombreuses plaies ne les alertent pas.

- Je ne suis rentré qu'après le coup de hache, commenta l'un des deux hommes, elle nageait dans son sang en regardant son pater d'un air abruti…

- Je sais, il a de suite annoncé sa condamnation à mort : il ne perd pas son temps le Sir Frédéric.

- Ouais, et après ça, il lui a couru après avec sa hache.

- La fière Madurei a déguerpi comme un lapin ! Si vous aviez vu ça !

Ils se perdirent dans des ricanements stridents, Rei serrait les dents en se promettant de se venger.

- Bon, assez rigolé, elle ne doit pas être lo…

L'homme se tut, une goutte de sang venait de tomber sur son front. Alerté par ce silence suspect, Rei jeta un œil : l'homme leva la tête dans sa direction et sourit.

- Les chiens démons sont là ? demanda-t-il, nous allons la dénicher…

* * *

Mal à la tête… Rei ne se prit même pas la peine d'aller manger ce midi-là. « Bien joué… » Grogna-t-elle dans son fort intérieur, « Rogue va croire que c'est de sa faute… » Et l'après-midi de cours se passa comme la matinée. Sauf qu'à la place de ces voix d'hommes, Madurei avait entendu de longs grognements canins et le bruit de la chair qu'on déchire.

Une bonne tisane pour évacuer ses cauchemars et au lit, c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu… Tout irait certainement mieux demain… Demain, elle aurait tout oublié. « Je devrais faire comme Néréis, et prendre une potion pour perdre ces mauvais souvenirs » songea-t-elle. Quant on pense au loup : Joyce accourut vers sa sœur :

- ça y est ! fit-elle toute essoufflée, j'ai l'autorisation…

- Quelle autorisation ?

- Celle de Dumbledore ! Tu ne te souviens pas, hier, quand je suis venue te voir…

- …Pour pleurnicher parce que Rogue t'avait engueulée…

- …Pour te demander de m'apprendre à voler ! Gronda Joyce en gonflant les joues. Il y a un endroit discret, à l'abri des regards de l'autre côté du lac. Le directeur nous permet d'y aller pour mon entraînement…

Rei n'avait pas envie de commencer dès ce soir-là mais Joyce insista lourdement. Elles se préparèrent quelques sandwiches et se mirent tout de suite en route, accompagnées de Caïn qui connaissait leur secret.

* * *

Rogue s'était attablé, songeur. Un doigt s'attarda sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il méditait. La place de Rei était encore vacante, il ne savait pas si elle l'évitait mais ce n'était pas si important : il irait lui parler…

Il avait compris, il avait compris depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui ; tout en témoignait : le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé à l'agonie et ces mots qu'elle avait prononcé : « Il serait très égoïste de ma part que je meure pour vous… J'ai des devoirs envers Néréis… ». Autrement dit : « mon plus grand bonheur serait de mourir pour vous… ». Ce n'était pas de ces paroles en l'air qu'on lance avant de mourir comme pour faire du lest et décoller plus facilement vers le royaume des morts : c'était au contraire de ces mots qui vous rattache à la vie, une promesse éternelle : Je mourrai pour toi, certes, mais ce sera dans longtemps, après avoir passé ma vie à tes côtés ! Rei avait tourné cela de façon à ce que ça ne paraisse pas trop direct, mais il n'avait pas été dupe.

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait…

Il ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait…

Et maintenant ?

- Madurei n'est toujours pas là ? S'étonna Sirius.

Rictus dégoûté de Rogue comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix de son ennemi de toujours.

L'Animagus tiqua, son regard pivota vers le maître des potions :

- Qu'et-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Ta gueule !

- Severus, voyons ! S'indigna Dumbledore.

Par pitié ! Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, il ne pouvait plus le supporter ! Sirius, Sirius, Sirius! Au repas, il était là… Dans les couloirs, il était là… Mais quelle misère…

- Madurei est avec sa petite sœur, fit laconiquement Macgonagall, elles ont besoin de se retrouver entre elles quelques fois.

- Cette même petite sœur qui s'est fâchée avec toi, Severus ? continua Sirius de plus belle.

- Je lui ai juste remis les points sur les « i »…

Sirius se gratta le menton d'un air goguenard :

- Je suis sur que tu as du lui sortir ton grand jeu de «Moi, le tyran ! ». Hier, elle avait l'air d'un roquet que son maître avait puni. C'est tout juste si elle ne se mettait pas à genoux devant toi…

Le professeur Bibine releva la tête :

- C'est vrai, Severus ? Vous êtes méchant avec elle parce qu'elle a fait perdre votre maison ?

Rogue serra les dents : il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que le sablier des Serpentards étaient quasiment vide. Macgonagall eut un sourire satisfait. Il se concentra et lança son regard le plus vénéneux : l'assemblée s'enfouit dans le silence, excepté Sirius qui osait respirer encore trop fort en ultime signe de révolte…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite clairière longeant un précipice :

- Elles ne sont pas encore assez déployées ! Gronda Madurei.

Joyce faisait pourtant de son mieux. Mais ses ailes étaient encore bloquées à moitié.

- C'est embêtant constata Caïn qui tirait sur l'une d'elles, si elles se dissolvent, dans combien de temps pourras-tu les ressortir ?

- Une heure… Murmura Joyce.

Une heure, c'était le temps nécessaire pour que ses ailes se reconstituent. Une demi-heure suffisait à Madurei. Leur pouvoir marchait ainsi : elles déployaient leurs ailes, mais elles ne les rentraient pas dans leur dos après utilisation, elles les laissaient s'évanouir dans une nuée de plumes… L'inconvénient était qu'il fallait bien calculer son coup et ne pas les dissoudre alors qu'on risquait d'en avoir encore besoin…

- Rien ne vaut la pratique à mon avis, dit la grande sœur. Joyce, prépare-toi à sauter de la falaise. Tu devrais les sortir complètement par réflexe…

- Et si elles restent bloquées ?

Caïn désigna son balai du doigt et Rei continua :

- Nous te rattraperons…

Mais Joyce était trop perplexe. Caïn dut partir en balai. Il se plaça à une centaine de mètre au-dessous d'elle, prêt à la réceptionner.

- Bon, souffla le jeune fille, je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix…

- Exact, siffla Rei, tu m'as forcée à venir jusqu'ici, maintenant : tu assumes !

Joyce déglutit et s'avança vers le bord. Elle inspira profondément et se jeta soudainement dans le vide, les plumes s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle en large éventail. Devant ce spectacle, Madurei se retrouva interdite…

Elle avait bondi de la même façon : un genou plié, l'autre jambe tendue, les bras prêt à brasser l'air s'il le fallait. C'était il y a 15 ans…

* * *

Il y a 15 ans… Madurei venait d'échapper in extremis aux chiens démons : ses membres étaient déchiquetés, son visage noyé de sang et d'écorchures. Elle ne dut sa sauvegarde qu'à la présence d'un large gouffre : elle s'y était jetée avec ardeur… et avait pris son envol pour la première fois. Ses ailes blanches offrirent un contraste saisissant avec la rougeur qui maculait le reste de son corps. Même ses cheveux trempés de sang collaient sur ses joues, sur ses tempes, sur son dos… Elle se sentait sale, mais sale !

Combien de temps avait-elle volé ainsi ? Le vent frappait ses membres accablés par la douleur mais ses ailes toutes neuves battaient, battaient, battaient…

Et elle aperçut une muraille…. LA muraille qui séparait le royaume des Ksris du reste du monde. Nul ne savait ce qui se trouvait derrière : la famille Serpentard pour éviter les fuites avaient toujours cru bon d'interdire à quiconque de la franchir. On niait farouchement l'existence même d'un _autre_ monde…

Mais Rei savait qu'il existait quelque chose derrière : elle avait entendu parler de Poudlard. Et surtout, tous les Ksris étaient quasiment bilingues, en même temps que leur langue ancestrale avait subsisté depuis mille ans, un langage étrange appelé « l'anglais » s'était introduit dans leur pays il y a quelques siècles… En outre, les Mangemorts et Jédusor devaient bien venir de quelques parts ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être tombés du ciel comme ça !

Les Ksris étaient des modèles d'hypocrisies, des maîtres en la matière du « vivre caché sans l'être tout en l'étant… »

Elle se rapprochait de la muraille : bientôt elle s'y poserait, bientôt elle VERRAIT ! Enfin, tout ce que son père a voulu lui cacher, tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver, elle le VERRAIT !

Et elle vit…

Rien…

A peine ses pieds eurent-ils touché la roche qu'elle s'immobilisa, stupéfaite : de l'eau…

A gauche, de l'eau. A droite de l'eau. En face, de l'eau ! Madurei découvrait l'océan pour la première fois. Elle s'affaissa sur ses genoux : ce n'était pas possible.

- Revenez ici ! Lady Maurei !

Elle tourna la tête : au bas de la muraille, des hommes s'étaient rassemblés : les soldats qui la pourchassaient :

- Vous voyez qu'il n'y a rien derrière ces murs ! Vous n'avez nulle part où aller. Fermez vos ailes !

Madurei considéra l'horizon avec désespérance. En admettant qu'il y ait bien une autre terre à l'autre bout, elle n'aurait jamais la force de voler jusque là… La fatigue et la faim auraient raison d'elle. Et toute demi-néréide qu'elle fut : elle ne pouvait respirer sous l'eau, elle finirait certainement noyée. Elle savait, certes, qu'elle possédait le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau et de se faire une bulle d'air, mais elle ignorait encore _comment_ s'y prendre et elle ne sentait pas d'attaque à faire quelques petites expériences…

- Votre diabolique cousin ne vous a-t-il pas dit qu'il nous construirait des murailles ? Ricanèrent les hommes. Votre ancêtre Salazard avait déjà bien commencé lui ! Allez ! Descendez ! Acceptez votre sort !

Elle se redressa et écarta les ailes en signe de protestation :

- Un jour viendra où je détruirai ces murailles ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle reprit son envol en gardant, par orgueil, une posture des plus combatives.

Les soldats ruminèrent, l'un d'eux en particulier marmonna :

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous… Tous ceux qui prennent la mer pour s'enfuir d'ici. Mais aucun ne revient jamais…


	26. B Je suis ma

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à Rowling.

_B/ Je suis maître, je parle, allez : Obéissez !_

Madurei revenait dans ses quartiers. Il était tard, minuit passé. Joyce et Caïn venaient de se séparer et chacun était retourné dans son dortoir. Elle aperçut alors une forme sombre qui s'éloignait de sa porte :

- Rogue ! Appela-t-elle.

La silhouette se figea : effectivement c'était bien lui. Elle ouvrit la porte, alluma à l'intérieur et l'invita à entrer.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Rogue ne détacha pas son regard de la jeune femme. Madurei se débarrassa de sa cape et l'accrocha à son porte-manteau. Puis elle se retourna, un peu surprise : il avait glissé sa main dans sa chevelure. La lumière était faible et vacillait par à-coups.

- Vous avez des brindilles dans les cheveux, s'expliqua-t-il.

Il retira en effet quelques pailles dorées.

- Joyce a pris sa première leçon de vol… Soupira-t-elle pour justifier l'état déplorable de sa chevelure tout en se recoiffant. Au début elle s'est bien débrouillée. Mais lorsqu'on a essayé de voler en duo, une bourrasque de vent l'a gênée et elle m'est rentrée dedans.

- C'est du Joyce tout crachée, ricana-t-il.

Mais il se recomposa un air plus sévère :

- Cependant, ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais vous entretenir.

- Et de quoi donc ? Demanda Rei en fronçant les sourcils.

Leurs yeux se battirent en duel pendant quelques secondes. Rei finit par détourner négligemment le regard et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Rogue la contempla longuement. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'attention de Rei sembla s'envoler et ses yeux restèrent dans le vague, comme si elle ne s'apercevait plus de sa présence.

Rogue songeait toujours. Il l'avait laissée faire. Oui, il l'avait laissée faire. Lorsqu'elle l'avait enfermé dans ses ailes, il avait deviné qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais il n'avait pas cherché à résister…

Que dire ? Le silence s'imposait toujours : aucun des deux n'étaient naturellement doués pour la communication. Soit ils s'enfermaient justement dans le silence, soit ils se cachaient derrière la colère : ils ne savaient agir autrement.

Rei coulait dans de nouveaux cauchemars : son périple en mer après qu'elle eut décollé de la muraille, son sauvetage par des sirènes… les créatures marines l'avaient soignée et au bout d'un mois, elle avait pu gagner Londres… La ville où elle l'avait retrouvé, lui : Severus Rogue…

La douceur qui fascine et le plaisir qui tue… 

Elle releva la tête d'un geste brusque et braqua son regard dans le sien. Rogue, sentant ce feu qui l'appelait, s'approcha d'elle. Il avait rêvé d'elle, cette nuit. Et ce fut un rêve bien étrange : Une enfant dissimulée sous une cape noire était là, au milieu d'un cimetière. Elle déblatérait avec cynisme sur quelques aspects de sa vie : elle parlait d'une hache, de son père… A la fin, elle soulevait sa cape et se présentait : Madurei Serpentard…

Sans y penser, il était déjà devant elle, Rei baissa les yeux comme si de rien n'était. Il s'assit sur un accoudoir, les mains de Madurei se raidirent. Il prit son visage par le menton pour la forcer à le regarder :

- Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose, murmura-t-il en se penchant.

- Je pensais avoir été claire, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche mais avec un trouble évident.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent lentement, des moments qui leur semblèrent excessivement longs s'écoulèrent dans ces petits frôlements. C'était comme le jeu de « celui qui se brûlera le premier ». Ils se tentaient l'un l'autre par ces caresses furtives. Mais Rei finit par se vexer et essaya de le repousser d'un air excédé. Rogue, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, se laissa tomber sur elle et avant qu'elle ait pu lui reprocher quoique ce soit, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec ardeur : pour la faire taire, pour la faire vivre… La jeune femme, entièrement conquise, se lova plus étroitement contre lui.

Et dire qu'il était venu à l'origine pour lui demander de ne pas se faire d'illusion sur son compte… Et au lieu de cela, il l'enlaçait fougueusement. Il la serrait même si fort contre lui qu'elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Mais pour Rei cela n'avait plus d'importance : il était devenu à présent son seul oxygène. Sentir ses bras qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle, le poids de son corps, son odeur embaumante et ses lèvres contre les siennes : tout cela était devenu son dernier critère de vie…

Ils s'embrassaient déjà depuis de longues minutes, collés l'un contre l'autre. Rei avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, Rogue aussi… Une ivresse sans pareille s'était emparée d'eux, les plongeant dans un état aussi lymphatique qu'empreint de violentes impulsions… Mais une douleur bien réelle ramena Rogue à la réalité : son bras droit se mit à le faire souffrir. Ils se séparèrent avec vivacité : la marque des ténèbres le brûlait, Voldemort le convoquait !

Rogue dévisagea Madurei comme s'il venait de tomber dans un cauchemar éveillé. Il s'était laissé aller quelques instants et voilà le résultat ! « Calme-toi » se disait-il à lui-même, « il n'est pas forcément au courant… »

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y aller ! Dit Madurei avec empressement.

Il la fixa durement :

- Si…

La même angoisse l'avait saisie elle aussi. Elle voulut s'avancer vers lui mais il recula.

- Severus, murmura-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix, Jédusor peut sentir mon aura et mes élans d'humeur… mais il ne pas savoir exactement ce que je pense ou ce que je ressens… Il n'y aura aucune fuite de mon côté !

Il ne parut pas rassuré pour autant. Il prit un pas martial et amorça son départ.

- Bonne chance, lui souffla Rei.

Il ne la remercia pas mais il lui adressa un regard entendu. Lorsque les bruits de ses pas se furent éloignés et qu'elle se savait seule, Rei laissa sortir un petit cri de rage. Elle tremblait de nervosité et son souffle devint haletant, comme si elle approchait de la crise de nerf.

- Depuis quand… Soupirait-elle toute seule en retenant ses larmes, depuis quand je me mets dans des états pareils, moi, pour un homme ?

Elle saisit le premier objet en verre qui lui passait sous la main et le brisa contre le mur.

* * *

Après avoir transplané, Rogue se retrouva en un lieu inconnu. Du brouillard s'éparpillait tout autour de lui et des corbeaux croassaient comme un glas sinistre. En signe de mauvais présage, la lune était noire. La brume se dissipa par endroit et il put apercevoir un château au loin : la bâtisse de feu Frédéric.

- Admirable n'est-il pas ? Demanda une voix de glace.

Rogue la reconnut comme étant celle de Voldemort : il pivota dans la direction du bruit et posa un genou à terre en signe d'humilité :

- Certainement, acquiesça-t-il.

Les deux yeux rouges étincelèrent comme des phares en pleine mer et chassèrent les dernières nuées. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'avança dans un calme trompeur :

- Je n'y suis pas encore rentré, dit-il en désignant le château du menton, Néréis le sentirait. Elle est liée à ce lieu, tout comme Joyce, ou plutôt l'Ecarlate, puisque c'est ainsi qu'on la surnomme…

- « Liée ? »

- C'est la raison pour laquelle elles ne doivent pas mourir… Pour l'instant…

Rogue remarqua avec inquiétude qu'il était le seul Mangemort présent.

- Relève-toi ! Commanda son maître.

Il s'exécuta, Jédusor commença à tourner autour de lui comme s'il voulait cerner une proie. Rogue avait déjà fait le vide dans sa tête : le moindre doute, la moindre hésitation, et il était mort.

Voldemort l'agrippa brutalement par l'épaule et le tira vers lui. Rogue se retint tout juste d'exprimer son dégoût, son maître enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il serra ses poings, prêt à saisir sa baguette en cas de besoin. Mais Voldemort laissa s'échapper un petit murmure qui se finit en un véritable hurlement :

- Tu pues le parfum de MADUREI !!!

Et d'un geste infiniment brutal, le seigneur ténébreux envoya son serviteur loin de lui : Rogue s'écroula à terre, tenta de se relever, mais il reçut une décharge foudroyante que le rejeta à nouveau sur le sol.

- C'est faux ! Cria-t-il en s'appuyant sur un bras, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse vous trahir ! J'espionnais pour vous !

Le regard rouge fulminait de rage :

- Je t'ai bien demandé en effet de surveiller Madurei, Severus, mais tu aurais du te contenter du minimum ! Du strict minimum !

Rogue parvint enfin à se mettre debout, il arbora son regard le plus déterminé en prononçant d'une voix confiante :

- Je ne vous ai pas trahis !

Voldemort le scruta longuement. Puis il caressa doucement sa baguette de ses longs doigts effilés :

- Tu ne te demandes pas d'où je connais son parfum ?

Rogue flaira le piège : il essayait de le rendre jaloux : surtout, ne pas se laisser prendre !

- Non, maître, en quoi cela me concernerait-il ? Vous êtes maître : parlez… Et moi j'obéirai. Je n'ai rien à savoir de plus.

- Je le connais bien, le parfum de Madurei…

Il sentit ses veines palpiter. Voldemort s'approcha de lui tout en lenteur :

- Ho, oui ! Je le connais bien, très bien même… Mais tant mieux… Tu sais combien j'aime être proche de mes Mangemorts, nous aurons une _expérience_ _commune_.

Ces sous-entendus rendaient Rogue fou ! La colère accéléra les battements de son cœur mais il resta stoïque :

- Non, maître… Ma relation avec Madurei s'est toujours passée sur le plan strictement professionnel : je m'efforce en tant que « collègue » de gagner sa confiance, conformément à _vos_ ordres…

Un sourire épouvantable illumina la face de serpent de Lord Voldemort :

- Très bien, très bien… Je ne voudrai pas que tu t'investisses trop dans ton rôle d'agent double… Je sais que tôt ou tard, elle _reviendra_ vers moi… Tu comprends, Severus ? elle est _mienne_…

- Je… comprends.

« Il te ment » se disait Rogue avec force, « ça ne peut être qu'un mensonge : lui… et Madurei ? » Un profond dégoût l'envahit : il avait hâte de mettre un terme à cette discussion.

- Severus, dit le maître d'un ton impénétrable, veux-tu me rendre un service ?

Question inutile, Rogue répondit bon gré, mal gré :

- Oui, maître…

Voldemort lorgna sur le château de son ancêtre, animé de la plus vive avidité :

- Je veux qu'elle souffre…

Rogue avala sa salive en s'efforçant de ne pas soupirer.

- Je veux qu'elle souffre, Severus. En ce moment, je sens bien que son aura est perturbée par je ne sais quel souci, mais ce n'est pas assez à mon avis. Ecoute-moi : que tu gardes sa confiance ou non, cela n'a plus d'importance. Alors, t'en qu'à faire, le bon « collègue de travail » que tu es va se faire un plaisir de la persécuter : je veux sentir son aura vaciller, je veux qu'elle souffre à en crever. Je ne te demande pas de l'attaquer physiquement : tu as encore une mission à accomplir auprès de Dumbledore mais brise-y le cœur pour moi.

Il considéra alors son serviteur d'un air doucereux :

- Estime-toi heureux de la confiance que je mets en toi. Un maître moins indulgent t'aurait déjà congédié.

« Congédié » : quel euphémisme pour « tué » ! Rogue saisit très bien le message : il s'inclina avec respect :

- Vous êtes trop bon, maître…

* * *

Madurei n'avait pas pu aller se coucher : elle attendait, assise dans l'ombre sur un banc d'une cours intérieure du château, non loin du couloir où Rogue devrait passer pour aller se coucher : non pas pour lui parler, mais pour être sure qu'il était rentré sain et sauf. Elle regarda l'heure d'une horloge qui la surplombait : 2 heures du matin, s'il n'était pas rentré dans 1 heure maximum, elle irait alerter Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, d'avoir des scrupules : le temps n'était pas vraiment opportun pour s'abandonner à de telles futilités. Abattre Jédusor… et ces murailles : voilà le seul vrai but qu'elle devait poursuivre.

« Un jour viendra où je détruirai ces murailles ! »

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous… Tous ceux qui prennent la mer pour s'enfuir d'ici. Mais aucun ne revient jamais… »

Mais non, 15 ans après : elle revenait !

* * *

Le 24 juin de l'année précédente : elle revenait… Tandis que Harry Potter concourrait pour sa troisième tâche dans le cadre du tournoi des trois sorciers, sans se douter que d'un instant à l'autre, il se retrouverait face à son ennemi juré, une atmosphère angoissante noyait le château de Sir Frédéric.

Un orage dantesque déchirait les énormes nuages noirs qui traversaient les cieux. Rafales et coups de vents se frottaient aux murs dans des résonnements lugubres. Les villages les plus proches du château étaient en état d'alerte. Les murs et les portes furent barricadés. Au loin, les débris de la poupée d'un enfant perdue s'envolaient dans un tourbillon de boue.

Sir Frédéric et l'Ecarlate s'étaient enfermées dans la grande salle de festin. Murs noirs, table d'ébène s'étendant d'un bout à l'autre de la sinistre pièce. Frédéric dînait à la place d'honneur. Il grignotait une aile de poulet d'un air angoissé. Des cernes faisaient tomber ses joues, lui conférant une mine maussade et fatiguée. L'Ecarlate, à l'autre extrémité de la table, ne mangeait pas : elle n'avait pas faim.

La tempête semblait irréelle tant elle était forte. La jeune fille observait les voûtes avec inquiétude, comme si elles s'apprêtaient à lui tomber dessus.

Une vitre se brisa, des débris d'arbres et de boue s'étalèrent sur le sol aux carreaux sombres. L'Ecarlate poussa un petit gémissement.

- Servantes ! Gueula Frédéric en séparant momentanément ses dents de sa modeste pitance.

Trois jeunes femmes entrèrent lentement.

- Nettoyez ! Et toi, (il s'adressa à sa fille), répare-moi ça.

L'Ecarlate ferma les yeux : les bouts de verre s'envolèrent vers la fenêtre laissée béante et se reconstituèrent aussitôt en une vitre fortifiée. Mais les servantes ne bougèrent pas.

- Vous êtes sourdes !? Gronda Frédéric.

Elles firent toutes un pas en même temps :

- _Il est de retour…_

Frédéric se dressa doucement, avec une prudence telle qu'on l'aurait cru face à face avec un lion avide.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Celui qui construira les murailles est de retour ! Hurlèrent les trois servantes.

Elles s'agitèrent, prises de convulsion. L'Ecarlate détala de son siège pour rejoindre son père.

- Je vous construirai des murailles, prononça la première servante d'un ton éteint.

- Non pas de ces murs, reprit la seconde avec un timbre encore plus sombre, qui tombent sous les affres de l'homme et du temps…

- Mais des remparts, murmura la troisième, comme on en voit seulement bâtis par des mains IMMORTELLES !!!!!

La pâleur de la mort imprégna le visage de Frédéric.

- Des mains immortelles, marmonnèrent les trois en même temps…

- Pour un Seigneur immortel ! Couina l'Ecarlate terrifiée…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup : son père la frappa en plein visage : elle s'écroula à ses pieds en gémissant.

- C'est _elle_ qui vous fait dire ça ?? Hein ? C'est elle ?? C'est Néréis ?? Bon sang mais je la croyais morte ! Néréis ! NEREIS !!!

Il rua sa fille de coup de pieds :

- Je t'avais dit de la laisser crever !! Je t'avais dit la laisser crever !!

L'Ecarlate se traînait sur le sol en sanglotant :

- Pardon, père ! Pardon ! Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir : JE L'AIME !

Il s'arrêta, non pas parce qu'il avait retrouvé son calme, mais parce qu'il était trop épuisé pour continuer. La fille s'éloigna à une bonne distance, songeant qu'un autre accès de colère était toujours possible.

- Si je l'ai enfermée dans la tour d'Ivoire ! Brailla Sir Frédéric, c'était pour qu'elle y meure de faim et de soif ! Je t'avais interdit de la nourrir ! Mais… Mais…

- Pardon, père ! Pardon !

Mais son père ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il se mit à tourner en rond, en proie à une démente fureur.

- Néréis, hurlait-il, descends si tu l'oses ! Descends !!

- Non père, s'alarmait l'Ecarlate, vous allez la faire venir ! Non, vous savez à quel point elle peut être _méchante_ !

Les éclairs redoublèrent de violence, le grondement du tonnerre couvrait leur voix. Voyant là un mauvais présage, Frédéric cria de plus en plus fort, maudissant ses filles. Sa bouche cracha mille injures à l'encontre de Néréis.

- Arrêtez, père ! Pleurait l'Ecarlate ! Vous allez la vexer !

Brusquement, un énorme bruit les propulsa à terre, les oreilles sifflantes. Quelques gémissements s'échappèrent de leur gorge.

Puis le silence fut… Le silence total : le vent ne soufflait plus. Le ciel était complètement noir, aucun éclair ne le zébrait, les nuages s'alignaient, uniforme, comme une ténébreuse couverture.

- Quelque chose a explosé ? Demanda Frédéric en se relevant péniblement.

- … Néréis est sortie, répondit l'Ecarlate.

Son père s'emplit d'une terreur religieuse. Il se trémoussa sur ses genoux, tel un possédé qui voit arriver le diable venu spécialement pour lui.

- Et _l'autre_ est entrée… souffla-t-elle.

Son père écarta les doigts et tendit une main désespérée dans sa direction :

- Qui ?

L'Ecarlate le fixa avec un regard aussi terrorisé que le sien :

- Madurei…

Elle se leva d'un coup et se rua vers le couloir. Frédéric la héla mais rien n'y fit. Même les servantes, que Néréis avait dépossédées entre temps, s'enfuirent.

Madurei ? Madurei ? Vivante ? Ici ? Impossible !

Il déambula comme un fou vers les grandes portes, le souffle coupé par la peur de la revoir. Ha ! Devoir affronter son regard après ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Elle le tuerait : elle en était bien capable !

- Sir Frédéric ! Hurla une sentinelle.

Il redressa la tête vers les hautes parois, le garde s'empressa de raconter :

- Il y a des nouvelles du sud ! La tempête avait commencé par là ! C'était un vrai déluge de feu ! Les gens racontent qu'ils ont vu un ange arriver par la mer !

- Un ange ?

- Même les villageois des environs le prétendent…

Un ange… C'était bien elle…

- Et l'explosion ? Demanda Frédéric en hurlant, d'où venait-elle ?!

- Pardonnez-moi, seigneur, effectivement : la tour d'Ivoire a été partiellement détruite…

- Par qui ? Comment ?

- … Par un ange… Dit maladroitement le soldat.

- Abruti ! Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par là ?!

Madurei avait libéré Néréis : que pouvait-il arriver de pire ? Il retourna à l'intérieur, traversa de nombreux couloirs, se sentant pris au piège comme un rat.

Il se figea brutalement : un sifflement, comme celui d'une lame qu'on avait lancée et qui tournoyait dans l'air, se fit entendre. Une… hache se planta… juste à côté de son visage, dans le mur. De la sueur dégoulina sur son front rugueux. Un ricanement suivit ce son funèbre et une silhouette noire vêtue d'une cape apparut face à lui.

- As-tu peur de mourir ? Demanda la voix glacée.

Rei souleva le tissu avec prestance et dévoila sa figure où luisaient ses yeux triomphants :

- Il est de retour ! Cria-t-elle avec une joie lugubre.

Frédéric se plaqua contre le mur en souffletant.

- Oui, poursuivit Madurei, cette vermine de Jédusor est de retour parmi les vivants. Et il sait que vous n'avez rien fait pour lui venir en aide : préparez-vous à recueillir les fruits de son courroux…

- Je ne te crois pas…

Elle releva son visage d'un air hautain et marcha autour de lui :

- Je le SENS, je le SAIS, que voulez-vous de plus ? Sa renaissance empeste sur des milles et des milles ! Je savais pertinemment qu'il reviendrait à la vie mais je ne pouvais rien faire…

Effectivement : une seule personne pouvait l'arrêter, une seule personne avait été choisie par le destin pour cette tâche : et c'était le petit Potter… Madurei avait eu vent de la prophétie de Trelawney et avait alors détourné tous ses efforts à augmenter sa propre puissance pour être utile à l'Ordre du phénix en temps voulu.

- Tu ne pouvais pas, ou tu ne voulais pas, bafouilla son père en essayant de reprendre confiance, petite garce ! ça m'étonnerait pas que tu l'es rejoint !

- La ferme ! Hurla Madurei en le menaçant d'une main confiante, ne crois surtout pas ça, pauvre dégénéré !

Les paupières de Frédéric battirent de frayeur :

- Tu ne vas pas tuer ton propre père ?

- Non ! Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas suivre les pas de Jédusor cependant…

Elle abaissa son bras en souriant avec une expression maligne :

- C'est lui qui va te tuer pour moi… Je suis encore bien plus cruelle en te laissant vivre : je t'offre en pâture à Jédusor. Ce sera ça, ma vengeance !

Les ongles de Madurei se plantèrent dans le cou paternel, il gémit de douleur, elle le souleva sertie d'une moue de dégoût et le jeta loin d'elle en braillant :

- J'ai vu le sort que tu avais réservé à Néréis ! Je l'emmène avec moi ! Et l'Ecarlate aussi !

Mais un étrange sentiment se glissait dans le cœur de Rei : la haine qui se mélangeait à l'amour sororal. Quant elle était arrivée devant la tour d'Ivoire, la plus vile exécration la guidait encore, mais en découvrant sa petite sœur dans un état aussi misérable, un gain de compassion avait déferlé dans son âme. Mais curieusement, elle ne ressentait pas de pitié pour l'Ecarlate : celle-ci n'avait été ni enfermée, ni privée de nourriture… Madurei ne comprenait pas encore bien ce que s'était passé entre son père et ses deux cadettes, il lui fallait encore le découvrir.

Elle s'en alla, se fiant à ses sens pour repérer l'aura de ses sœurs. Ses pas la conduisirent dans une cours où coulait une fontaine décorée par la statue d'Icare, le fameux personnage de la mythologie grecque. Néréis était devant la fontaine, agenouillée. Madurei trembla d'indignation : elle portait un masque aux pierreries rouges qui rappelaient atrocement le regard de Voldemort !

L'Ecarlate était de dos et murmurait à sa jumelle d'un ton ému :

- Oui, grande sœur, tu peux y arriver… je t'en prie, quitte ce masque…

Emplie de fureur, Madurei joignit sa voix à la sienne :

- QUITTE CE MASQUE !

L'Ecarlate sursauta et se retourna.

- Tu imites Jédusor maintenant ?! Hurla Madurei, petite idiote ! De quoi parliez-vous ?

- De Severus Rogue, répondit Néréis.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le visage de Rei refléta la crédulité la plus complète.

- Est-il vrai, demanda Néréis en chuchotant comme une enfant qui aurait brutalement découvert un nouvel univers, qu'il n'est plus un Mangemort ?

- Oui, fit lentement Madurei, oui, ce n'est plus un Mangemort.

- Et nous pouvons lui faire confiance ?

- Oui… Nous pouvons lui faire confiance…

Mais Néréis se sembla pas satisfaite pour autant :

- Après tous les meurtres qu'il aura commis, les tortures qu'il aura infligées, il devient le plus honnête des hommes ? Cela ressemble à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Soit c'est un surhomme qui ne craint pas la loi du commun des mortels, qui se souille et se purifie à loisir, soit il est incroyablement culotté…

- Il s'est repenti, murmura Madurei. Il s'est tout simplement repenti.

L'Ecarlate perdit toute contenance, elle tenta de désarçonner leur grande sœur :

- Tu es sure ? Tu es VRAIMENT sure, Madurei ? Il est rare de te voir pardonner à un ex Mangemort !

- C'est parce qu'il est rare de me voir parler de Severus Rogue, lança Madurei du tac au tac.

Néréis tiqua à cette dernière réplique mais elle ne laissa rien paraître :

- Et est-il heureux, Madurei ?

Elle lui posait une colle… Madurei n'avait croisé Rogue que trois fois : la première fois ici même dans ce château, alors qu'il était encore Mangemort (juste après qu'il eut fait exploser le vase de Néréis, elle l'avait entraperçu par le battant d'une porte) et ses yeux étaient pleins de haine et de révolte. La deuxième fois, c'était à Londres : son regard était plus doux mais désœuvré, comme celui du paria qui sait qu'il ne trouvera jamais une place au soleil dans ce bas-monde. La troisième fois, elle l'observait, perchée sur une tour à Poudlard et il lui donna l'image d'un homme froid dont la rage sinistre perdure…

- Non, conclut Madurei, il n'est pas heureux… je doute qu'il le soit un jour…

Néréis fut enfin satisfaite de cette réponse :

- Je veux le voir… Annonça-t-elle, je veux voir comment c'est un homme qui se révolte contre Jédusor.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas être exaucée…

L'Ecarlate écarta largement les yeux :

- Vous partez ?! Tu pars, Néréis ?!

- Tu viens aussi avec nous, dit Madurei.

- Non ! Cria l'Ecarlate, JAMAIS !!! Je reste ici, je reste avec père ! Néréis, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Ne pars pas !

- Fais comme tu veux, murmura Madurei d'un air mauvais, mais n'influence pas ta sœur.

Néréis fit deux, trois pas flottants. Elle se stabilisa, regarda le ciel que les nuages avaient finalement déserté :

- Très bien, je viens…

Sa jumelle s'agita, comme saisie par une jalousie maladive :

- Tu préfères Madurei à moi ! Tu préfères le Rouge-Gorge à moi !

- Rogue, un rouge-gorge ? Ricana Rei, voilà qui est charmant.

Et Néréis répondit à l'Ecarlate par ce simple mot :

- Oui…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, l'Ecarlate fit volte-face pour cacher son visage.

- Vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir, marmonnait-elle, Néréis est trop visible ! N'importe qui vous reconnaîtra ! Déjà nos gardes arpentent la frontière, vous ne passerez pas !

- Je sais, soupira Madurei, et c'est là que j'ai besoin de toi !

L'Ecarlate se transit.

- Caïn ! Appela Rei.

Un jeune homme surgit de derrière la fontaine, trempé jusqu'aux os : Caïn Headcliff.

- Nous avons eu l'occasion de faire connaissance, fit remarquer Néréis.

Il rougit. L'Ecarlate parut surprise : elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait un garçon en ces lieux et fut prise au dépourvu.

- Tu as ce que je t'ai confié ? Questionna Madurei (mais cela ressemblait plus à un ordre).

Caïn s'approcha en silence et sortit une fiole violette de sa poche ainsi qu'une petite seringue. Madurei s'empara de l'instrument et piqua promptement le bras de l'Ecarlate. Celle-ci se débattit en glapissant mais Rei la lâcha bientôt pour la laisser tomber à terre. Enfin, la jeune femme brune versa le sang dans la fiole :

- Polynectar avancé ! Clama-t-elle, bois, Néréis !

La jeune fille fixa la potion avec perplexité :

- Je voudrais… perdre la mémoire aussi. Pas entièrement, mais une bonne partie.

Le visage de Rei exprima une colère noire : Si Néréis perdait la mémoire, elle ne pourrait plus savoir ce qui était arrivé à Salana. Elle essaya donc de la dissuader :

- … Tu courras le risque, répondit sévèrement Madurei, de voir tes souvenirs ressurgir en rêve sans savoir qu'ils sont vrais ! Tu seras encore plus embrouillée !

- Qu'importe, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que ce soit temporaire. Puissé-je passer seulement une année en oubliant presque _qui_ je suis _vraiment_ !

Madurei arbora un visage insondable :

- Comme tu voudras…

* * *

Un rayon de soleil la réveilla : elle s'était endormie ! Tous ses muscles étaient engourdis. Elle se leva précipitamment et s'engouffra dans le couloir avec hâte.

- Madurei !

C'était Sirius.

- Déjà debout de si bonne heure ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, fit-elle, j'ai des devoirs à corriger.

Et de sa voix la plus détachée :

- Au fait, vous n'auriez pas croisé Rogue ?

- Si… Avoua-t-il en grimaçant, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je l'ai entendu rentrer vers 3/4 heures du mat… Je reconnaîtrais son pas méprisant entre mille.

Et il traînassa les pieds dans ce qu'il croyait être une imitation de Rogue, mais Rei ne trouva pas ça drôle. Elle prit congé, soulagée.

Les élèves commençaient à remplir les allées, en route pour leur petit-déjeuner. Rei finit par retrouver Rogue mais au moment où leur regard s'était croisé, elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Allons bon… » Se dit-elle, « je sens que ça va être ma fête… Combien on parie que TOUT va me retomber dessus ? »

- Les remords ne vous ont pas empêché de dormir, Madurei ? lui lança-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Bingo ! »

- … Ravie de vous revoir en pleine forme, dit-elle d'un ton indifférent.

Puis elle s'enferma sous des accents narquois et mima une conversation :

- Moi ? ho, non, je vous en prie, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit… Si, si, je vous le dit… C'est pour ça que je porte encore les habits de la vieille !

Le teint de Rogue vira au rouge : elle se moquait de lui…

- « Remords », reprit-elle avec colère, je ne vous ai pas agressé, hier, que je sache !

- ça suffit, suivez-moi !

Il l'entraîna dans un coin sombre pour ne pas être vus.

- Connaissez-vous bien le Seigneur des ténèbres, Madurei ?

Ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis sous une lueur démente. Rei ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- C'est à dire ? S'impatienta-t-elle. Personnellement ?

- Oui, _personnellement_…

- … Je l'ai vu deux fois…

Il était devenu étrange, sa voix trahissait une fureur sous-jacente. Madurei ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Deux fois ? C'est tout ? Il a pourtant été assez imprégné de votre _parfum_ pour s'en souvenir…

En un éclair, Rei saisit le sous-entendu et sa réaction fut fulgurante : son poing vint se nicher dans le nez de Rogue.

- Mais quelle audace ! Hurla-t-elle tandis que Rogue posait les deux mains sur son visage en sang. Ecoutez-moi bien : la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, mon père s'apprêtait à l'adopter, mais à mon grand bonheur, cela ne s'est pas fait : il avait cinq ans… Il aurait fallu qu'il soit vraiment précoce pour faire quoi que ce soit, et que moi je sois une vraie catin !

Rogue essuya le filet de sang qui avait coulé sur son menton.

- Et la seconde fois, vous étiez en sa compagnie ! Je vous ai juste entraperçu tandis que j'entraînais Néréis après moi pour se cacher, après que vous lui avez fait exploser son vase entre ses mains !

Elle était tellement emportée dans ses justifications qu'elle ne vit pas l'expression mauvaise qui envahit le visage de Rogue à ce moment-là.

- Et pour finir avec cette histoire de parfum : si vous étiez un si bon prétendant au poste de Défense contre les forces du mal, vous devriez savoir, imminent collègue, que les néréides ont quasiment toutes la même odeur… Vous n'avez qu'à renifler Joyce et vous le verrez !

- Merci du conseil, grogna-t-il.

Subitement, le dos de Rei vint heurter la roche froide du mur, Rogue l'avait violemment poussée. Trop furieux, trop heurté dans sa fierté, les phrases se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il la retenait prisonnière contre la paroi, les joues de Rei se parèrent du rouge de l'indignation.

- Je ne veux plus vous voir, murmura Rogue d'un ton plein de menaces, foutez-moi la paix ! J'ai déjà assez à faire avec _lui_, alors si en plus il faut que je me coltine les _cousines_ !

Et les yeux d'émeraudes flamboyèrent de haine : c'était bien la pire insulte pour Madurei. Mais une petite voix les interrompit : un ton angoissé et atterré :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Joyce était là, le teint livide, la figure décomposée. Elle avait du entendre… Rogue lâcha Rei instantanément. Celle-ci eut un mouvement vers sa petite sœur mais l'enfant l'évita pour concentrer son regard sur Rogue.

- Je suis bête, murmura l'adolescente avec une effroyable lucidité, vous détestez Potter à cause de son père… Alors, nous, les _cousines_… N'en parlons pas…

Et elle s'enfuit à tire d'ailes, Madurei lui partit après en lui criant quelque chose dans leur langue natale. Rogue avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une balle en pleine poitrine : dans le regard de l'enfant, il avait lu la déception la plus profonde. Cette déception ! Cette amertume, cette honte ! C'était ce que lui-même portait dans son regard autrefois lorsqu'il regardait son propre père. Et sa mauvaise humeur s'accentua.

* * *

Mais le pire, c'était qu'il avait cour avec sa classe le jour même… Lorsque les sixièmes années entrèrent, chaudron pendu sous l'épaule, il remarqua l'absence de Joyce. Peut-être avait-elle décidé de sécher purement et simplement : cela le mettait encore plus en rogne ! Mais alors que tout le monde était installé, la porte claqua, interrompant Rogue dans ses explications.

- JEDU… Cria Joyce en fronçant les sourcils comme une mauvaise fille, …retard ! J'ai du retard !

Le jeu de mot n'était pas malin et Rogue n'apprécia pas du tout. Il mit un violent coup de pied à la chaise située devant son bureau pour « l'inviter » à s'asseoir et lui indiqua la table d'un doigt déchaîné. Caïn lança un regard surpris à Joyce, mais elle S'avança sans y faire attention. Shun et Malicia remuèrent leur main droite en soufflant : « holala ! »

Joyce s'assit donc juste devant le bureau du professeur. Rogue finit ses instructions puis vint s'installer face à elle, l'air plus mauvais que jamais :

- Très amusant, très amusant, miss Happer… Mais ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi.

- Je ne joue pas, marmonna-t-elle en éviscérant un crabe.

Il abattit sa main sur l'une des siennes et commença à l'écraser fortement. Joyce serra les dents.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'essuyer les caprices d'une adolescente, continua-t-il en reprenant ses habitudes doucereuses, restez bien en dehors de mon chemin, et tout se passera bien.

- Rien ne se passera jamais bien ! C'est vous qui _le_ sous-estimez maintenant.

Il relâcha la pression Joyce secoua ses doigts d'un air maussade.

- Je vois bien l'influence de Potter, vous ne possédiez pas cette arrogance… Ces impertinences ajoutées à votre stupidité naturelle font un mélange détonant.

- Pardonnez-moi, maugréa-t-elle, j'avais oublié que vous n'aviez eu que de bonnes relations à Poudlard…

Là, Rogue vira au lait caillé, Joyce regretta son effronterie : ce n'était plus de la glace qu'elle pouvait deviner dans ses prunelles sombres mais un feu noir et insondable… Cela devait être l'abîme décrit par le philosophe Nietzsche… Le lac de l'immondice humaine. Si Rogue avait pu, il l'aurait giflé, mais la présence des autres élèves lui imposait le calme.

- J'ai cru comprendre, chuchota-t-il néanmoins, que vous aviez, selon Madurei, quelques vilaines choses à vous reprocher ?!

A son tour, le visage de Joyce perdit sa couleur naturelle : elle devint pâle comme un fantôme. C'était marrant, à eux deux, ils auraient pu constitué une coupe de glace à la vanille (pour le teint jaunâtre de Rogue) cernée de chantilly (pour la mine blafarde de l'adolescente.) Mais en fait, ce n'était pas marrant du tout. Rogue fut satisfait de l'effet escompté et s'estima venger. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il avait fait mieux que ça : tout l'équilibre de Joyce s'était brisé. Le souvenir de Salana devint intense et sa présence redoutable… Si Rei venait à savoir, elle n'aurait plus qu'à mourir ! Des tas d'idées emplirent l'esprit de Joyce pour lancer une réplique cinglante à Rogue : « Brillante remarque pour un ancien Mangemort ! », « Si c'est pour être aussi cruel, vous auriez du rester au service de Jédusor… » « Vous jouez les petits espions pour augmenter l'opinion que vous avez de vous-même, parce que vous avez honte de ce que vous avez fait. Mais ça ne servira à rien : vous ne serez jamais entièrement lavé ! Il y aura toujours cette ombre sur vous ! Sur toi ! » Les mots se promenaient sur le bout de sa langue : elle pouvait les lâcher à tout moment. Mais elle avait peur : les ripostes de Rogue se feraient de plus en plus blessantes… Où est-ce que ça les mènerait ?

Mais pourquoi devrait-elle dire ces horreurs ? Pourquoi les pensait-elle ? Joyce réalisa alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait en elle…

- _Pourquoi tu fais du mal à ma grande sœur ?_ murmura-t-elle.

Rogue sembla surpris de ce détournement de conversation et surtout pour ce tutoiement brutal (qu'il mit sur le compte d'un malheureux lapsus). Cela le replongea momentanément dans ce qu'il s'était passé : bien sûr, il savait que Voldemort lui avait menti pour le provoquer. Mais bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas douté de Rei… Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres avaient ressentis qu'ils étaient devenus proches, trop proches… Il devait la blesser, pour sauver sa couverture, et préserver Rei du même coup… Il ne voulait pas qu'un sinistre jour, Voldemort se serve de lui pour entraîner la jeune femme dans un piège…

- Je ne souhaite pas parler de Madurei… Répliqua-t-il.

- _Je te parle de Néréis ! _

Ce n'était donc pas un lapsus. Quant Joyce promena sur lui des yeux dont la pupille avait disparu, il comprit : L'Ecarlate.

- _Quel cruel homme tu fais ! Je t'ai toujours détesté, je ne comprends pas ce que Madurei et Néréis peuvent te trouver…_

Elle se mit à suffoquer maladivement :

- _Pourquoi toi et pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi ?!_

- Après les chagrins de NéRéis, le manque d'affection de l'Ecarlate ! Soupira Rogue exaspéré, mais est-ce que j'ai « doctor love » inscrit sur le front ?

- _Non, mais tu as une marque sur le bras. _

Cette fois, Rogue la saisit par le col et la souleva par-dessus le bureau. Les élèves sursautèrent sans comprendre. Caïn crispa les mains en assistant à cette scène.

- Sors de ta sœur ! Menaça-t-il tout bas, ou je te jure que je te ferai ravaler ces paroles, même si Néréis doit en souffrir elle aussi !

Il bluffait, bien sur, mais l'Ecarlate ne parvint pas à sonder son esprit :

- _Je te laisse Madurei, mais Néréis est à moi, rien qu'à moi…_

Les mains de Rogue se détachèrent d'elle, Joyce s'abattit mollement sur sa chaise, puis se remit à couper ses ingrédients en baissant la tête.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Siffla Rogue à voix basse.

- Heu… Quoi ? demanda Joyce un peu perdue.

Rogue se pencha vers elle :

- L'Ecarlate était en vous… Et vous ne l'avez même pas sentie ? Vous n'avez ressenti ni son arrivée, ni son départ ?

Joyce trembla sous le regard de Rogue qui brûlait de déception et de mépris.

- Vraiment pitoyable, murmura-t-il.

C'en était trop, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Joyce se mit brutalement debout en faisant tomber sa chaise, et d'une gifle, elle envoya toute ses fioles dans son chaudron encore vide où elles se brisèrent. Et par des pas précipités quoique minutieux, elle se dirigea fermement vers la porte.

- Happer ! Cria Rogue, revenez ici !

Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle s'agrippa à la poignée comme à sa bouée de sauvetage :

- Je vous ai entendu, cette nuit ! Dit-elle avec dédain. « Vous êtes maître : parlez… Et moi j'obéirai. » Ha ! C'est moi qui vous ai soufflé cette phrase ! C'est une imitation d'un vers de Corneille, un moldu comme vos _amis_ les adorent : « je suis maître, je parle, allez : obéissez ! »

- HAPPER ! Hurla Rogue au comble de la fureur.

Et elle claqua la porte.

Elle avançait avec autant de frayeur que de désespoir : comment avait-elle pu dire une chose pareille devant toute la classe ? Mais quelle terrible audace ! Puissent les autres élèves n'avoir rien compris !

Elle avait tout entendu de l'altercation entre Rogue et le Seigneur des ténèbres : comment ? A cause de cette faux ! C'était ça le « lien » qui la reliait à tous les descendants de Serpentard. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait vu dans les souvenirs de Rei lorsqu'elle était sur l'île de métal, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait entendu l'Ecarlate récitait à voix basse un discours de Voldemort (sans compter que leur état de jumelle mettait encore plus de complicité entre elles), et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait tout entendu cette nuit.

Comment avait-elle pu influencer Rogue dans ses mots ? Mais toujours à cause de la faux ! Où plutôt à cause de son application : le sort d'Alceste qu'elle lui avait jeté avait crée un certain lien entre eux. Un lien, il est vrai, dont elle ne se servait jamais. Mais elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle avait eu envie de se mêler de ses affaires avec Jédusor, rien que pour le narguer. Mais elle le déplorait amèrement maintenant… Elle ne le referait plus.

Sa tête la brûlait : ça avait commencé depuis que Rogue lui avait interdit de prononcer le nom de Jédusor : Non ! Ça avait débuté après : pendant la nuit… Une Présence avait pénétré dans le château :

- **Je ne sais pas qui tu es !** Hurla Joyce dans sa langue natale, **mais va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi !**

Rei aussi avait ressenti inconsciemment cette Présence : ses cauchemars en étaient la preuve. Joyce ne pouvait déterminer quelle était cette chose qui avait soudainement perturbé leur quotidien en réveillant leurs plus horribles souvenirs, mais elle ne laisserait pas faire ! Ho, non !

Elle n'avait pas vu Rogue débouler en trombe dans le couloir seulement quelques secondes après elle. Il se précipitait dans sa direction, le visage déformé par le courroux le plus noir. Joyce tournait sur elle-même comme si ses pieds étaient devenus un manège infernal : elle recherchait la Présence avec un désespoir croissant. Et avant que Rogue ait pu poser la main sur elle, elle s'écroula évanouie.


	27. C Je t'aime

Disclamer : Le monde d'HP appartient à Rowling mais je dois dire, haem, en tout modestie, lol, que j'en ai rajouté une sacrée couche par dessus. (clin d'œil à Angie Black)

Bonjour mes chères lectrices !!!! (C'est à dire Angie, Ryannon, Pauline et Léna, lol ) Je suis contente d'être parmi vous ce soir pour vous présenter la suiiiiiiiite !!!! lol Pardonnez-moi, j'ai eu 6 heures de dissertations philosophiques, c dur de s'en remettre….

Rewiew / Réponse à Angie Black : Pour tout te dire Angie, quand j'ai décidé d'écrire une Roguefiction, je me suis appuyée sur un livre que j'avais essayé d'écrire en seconde. J'ai repris certains personnages dont j'ai changé l'âge ou le sexe… (et surtout les noms). Mais au final, je dois dire que c'est devenu complètement différent de ce livre, et cette histoire a su prendre son envol sans reposer dessus. Quand aux néréides, ce ne sont pas les nymphes les plus connues de l'antiquité, je les connais uniquement parce que je suis une mordue de mythologie. Par contre, j'ai donné une vision très personnelle d'elle, ainsi que des naïades que j'ai définies comme des monstres marins alors qu'en fait ce sont de très belles nymphettes. Je ne pense pas que les néréides aient des ailes en réalité. J'ai pris leur nom parce qu'il me plaisait et puis basta ! Je les ai remodelées. Je n'ai pas mon dico sous la main mais si vous voulez, dans les prochains chapitres, je ferai un rapide tour d'horizon sur leur véritable apparence et leur vrai pouvoir. Je suis contente que la présentation de la section 4 t'ait plue.

C/ Je t'aime…

Le scandale était remonté jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie, chargée de Joyce dans les bras, suivi de Caïn. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Dumbledore.

- Je ne la reconnais plus ! S'écria Rogue tandis que Pomfresh prenait le pouls de la jeune fille. Elle devient complètement folle !

Caïn l'interrompit d'une voix terne :

- Professeur, je sais lire sur les lèvres, et j'aurai honte à votre place de ce que vous lui avez dit.

Rogue pointa son nez sur celui du jeune homme en plissant ses yeux noirs :

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis Headcliff.

- …Vous êtes en train de perdre Néréis, professeur.

Dumbledore s'interposa doucement. Caïn gardait une mine monotone et le ton de sa voix ne démentait pas son état soporifique.

- Caïn, dit-il avec patience, expliquez-vous.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur Joyce, on y lisait une incroyable tendresse :

- Quelque chose est en train de remonter en elle.

- Quoi donc ? s'impatienta Rogue.

Caïn pencha la tête vers lui d'un air endormi :

- C'est à Néréis de le dire, pas à moi…

Chaque fois qu'il regardait cet élève, Rogue ressentait une étrange envie de… bâiller : le flegme de Caïn était communicatif. Pomfresh traversait la pièce de long en large pour concocter une boisson à base de vitamines :

- Surmenage, Surmenage, râlait-elle, vous allez nous les tuer, ces élèves, Severus !

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Rogue avec colère.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si elle s'est évanouie juste après votre cours ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, encore, comme misère ?

Rogue préféra ne pas répondre : il pourrait y avoir des morts.

Rei arriva à son tour, elle dévisagea Rogue un instant, puis marmonna :

- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur…

Et elle prit la main non gantée de sa petite sœur dans le creux de la sienne.

- Votre sœur, commença à reprocher Rogue…

Mais il s'arrêta net : la présence de Caïn et de l'infirmière le gênait. Le directeur ordonna avec courtoisie qu'on les laisse seuls. Mme Pomfresh sortit en pestant. Mais Caïn n'avait pas remué un cil.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu, Headcliff ? s'énerva Rogue.

- Caïn peut rester, déclara calmement Rei, il sait déjà tout.

Rogue décroisa les bras :

- _Tout_ ?

- Oui, murmura humblement le jeune homme à l'égard de Rogue, j'ai eu l'occasion durant mon enfance d'entendre la chanson du rouge-gorge : Néréis et l'Ecarlate parlaient beaucoup de vous, autrefois.

- Ça n'a pas changé, ricana Madurei.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel de déconvenue avant de gronder :

- Votre sœur a fait fort aujourd'hui ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait parler du Seigneur des ténèbres devant toute la classe…

- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, visiblement, siffla Rei en serrant les dents.

Elle se redressa juste devant lui pour mieux faire jouer les reflets colériques de ses iris furieux.

- Savez-vous, souffla Rogue, un rictus mauvais sur le visage, qu'elle a osé s'immiscer dans une conversation entre moi et _lui_ ?

- Non, fit lentement Rei, je ne le savais pas…

- Et ce matin, l'Ecarlate s'est encore manifestée.

- Fascinant… A-t-elle dit si elle comptait nous rendre une petite visite ?

Exaspéré par les réponses détachées de Rei, Rogue lui tourna le dos avec brusquerie. Dumbledore jugea bon d'intervenir :

- Severus, quand Melle Happer se réveillera, vous ne lui reparlerez pas de cela …

- Comment ?! S'écria celui-ci.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu : je vous l'interdis formellement. Elle a eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui.

- Albus, dit Madurei, j'essaierai, moi, de la dissuader d'essayer d'espionner Jédusor…

- Lady Madurei…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui en parlerai que demain, et je ne la gronderai pas…

Elle eut un geste dédaigneux vers Rogue :

- Et contrairement à _certains_, je me contenterai de la sermonner avec douceur.

- Vous avez un problème, Madurei ? grogna Rogue.

- Oui, vieux chameau (elle planta sa figure devant la sienne), il faudra beaucoup plus que votre petit coup de force de ce matin pour vous débarrasser de moi !

Autrement dit : elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il lui avait dit et n'était pas disposée à laisser tomber. Un brin de lassitude envahit Rogue : ce n'était pas comme cela, en effet, qu'il l'éloignerait de lui. Son visage se ferma et resta insondable, il salua le directeur et prit congé d'un pas martial.

- La situation est grave, annonça le directeur après le départ de Rogue, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Néréis faire n'importe quoi…

- Je sais, acquiesça Madurei, je lui ferai entendre raison…

* * *

Faire entendre raison à Néréis… le 24 juin dernier. Madurei accompagnée de Néréis et de Caïn se rendait dans les réserves de son père pour ajouter quelque goutte de potion d'amnésie au polynectar.

- Au fait, précisa Madurei, il faudra que tu prennes même le nom de « Joyce » le temps de traverser la frontière.

- Cela ne me dérange pas de le garder ensuite.

Madurei marqua une hésitation perplexe.

- Oui, soupira Néréis, « Néréis » la néréide, je trouve cela ridicule. Je veux un prénom normal, pour être une enfant normale. Appelez-moi « Joyce »…

- Et pour le nom de famille ?

- Nous trouverons en temps voulu.

Des sanglots retentirent derrière elle : l'Ecarlate suivait leurs pas en pleurant le départ de sa jumelle comme l'aurait fait une veuve éplorée.

- Silence ! Cria Rei exaspérée par cette réaction.

Ils touchaient au but quand Sir Frédéric apparut pour leur barrer la route. Visiblement, il avait bu :

- Espèce de monstre, gémit-il en dévisageant sa fille aînée, tu peux emporter cette garce de Néréis… Mais qui crois-tu tromper ? Je sais que tu ne le fais pas par bonté d'âme !

Madurei retroussa ses lèvres et s'apprêta à dégainer son épée.

- Espèce de monstre, répéta son père, personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer ! Tu as abandonné tes deux petites sœurs et tu prétends aujourd'hui avoir des droits sur elles ?!

- Parfaitement, père, renchérit l'Ecarlate, vous avez raison ! Elle nous a abandonnées !

- Nous l'avions mérité, susurra Néréis.

- Grande sœur ! geignit l'Ecarlate à l'égard de sa jumelle.

Titubant, Sir Frédéric faillit s'empaler tout seul sur la lame que Madurei tenait face à lui. Il fit mine de vouloir vomir, l'assistance recula, dégoûtée, puis il redressa son visage verdâtre :

- Qui est ce garçon ?

- Caïn, murmura Rei, c'est comme s'il faisait parti de la famille maintenant.

Et elle se retourna donc vers le jeune homme :

- Bienvenue chez les monstres, mon garçon !

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Mais il ouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux :

- Néréis a disparu !

Ils regardèrent tous frénétiquement de part et d'autre d'eux. Mais où était-elle allée ? L'Ecarlate sembla avoir une illumination :

- Ho non ! La FAUX !

Comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique, Madurei bondit dans la direction inverse. Caïn partit en courant à sa suite, talonné par une Ecarlate accablée par l'angoisse. Ils couraient, couraient, comme des fous, traversèrent des sous-sols, puis une salle d'eau qui noyait leur cheville, et déboulèrent sur une pièce donnant sur ce qui semblait être les racines d'un arbre. Néréis était à terre, gémissante sur le sol terreux. Caïn remarqua alors le tatouage qu'elle portait sur la main : un cercle où se lovait un éclair comme un serpent, entouré de signe… Et cette étrange marque semblait fumer…

- Qu'as-tu fait ? S'écria Rei, tu n'as quand même pas absorbée la Faux ?

Néréis se replia sur elle-même sous le joug de la douleur en répondant un « oui » plaintif…

- C'est moi… haleta-t-elle, c'est moi qui supporterais ce… fardeau…

Rei la toisa glacialement : visiblement, cette initiative de sa petite sœur la gênait au plus haut point : elle aurait préféré s'occuper elle-même de cette arme terrible. L'Ecarlate semblait avoir la nausée et resta accroupie sur le seuil.

- Caïn… déclara Rei à vois basse de sorte que l'Ecarlate ne puisse pas entendre, je crains que tu ne doives faire ta rentrée à Poudlard tout seul… Néréis te rejoindra quand je lui aurais appris à manipuler cette Faux.

Néréis se traîna aux pieds de sa grande sœur mais celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de la relever :

- Je ne peux rien pour toi en ce qui concerne la souffrance… Tu vas devoir la maîtriser, pauvre idiote ! Maintenant que tu as signé le pacte avec cette arme, c'est entre toi et elle ! Les prochains mois vont être atrocement dur…

* * *

- Et merde ! Hurla Rogue en renversant un bocal.

C'était de pire en pire… Joyce avait changé : le voyait-elle vraiment comme un nouveau bourreau dont elle pouvait se distraire ? « Il est des victimes qui se passionnent pour leur bourreau » avait dit Dumbledore. Comme si Rogue avait envie de lui servir de substitut de père ! Comme s'il y avait dans sa vie une place pour une femme et une enfant ! Comme s'il pouvait les protéger toutes les deux : Rei et Néréis !

Ne plus s'en occuper : c'est cela. Quand il essayait de raisonner Joyce Happer, il obtenait exactement l'effet inverse. Dèsle lendemain, il l'ignorerait, elle devrait se calmer d'elle-même. Mais Madurei ?

On toqua.

- Entrez, gronda Rogue en espérant que ce ne soit ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Il fut exaucé : Caïn se faufila à l'intérieur dans une démarche nonchalante. Mais Rogue n'avait pas spécialement envie de le voir lui non plus.

- Bonsoir professeur, dit-il respectueusement en s'inclinant. Je venais pour m'excuser : mon audace est impardonnable mais j'étais fou d'inquiétude pour Néréis.

Fou d'inquiétude ? Rogue l'aurait surtout cru sur le point de s'endormir !

- Et bien, lança le professeur en se détournant, tâchez de combattre vos « violentes » émotions à l'avenir.

- Seriez-vous en train de me railler?

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ? » Se demanda Rogue. Non, ce serait trop facile…

Caïn l'observa intensément :

- Depuis le temps que j'entendais parler de vous : en début d'année, je n'ai cessé de vous épier… Celui qui est, selon l'expression de Néréis, « revenu des ténèbres ».

L'attention du jeune homme était pesante, Rogue avait l'impression d'être relégué au rang d'idole, ce qui le fâcha :

- Ne parlez pas ainsi, vous êtes ridicule !

Mais il réalisa que finalement, Caïn pouvait lui être utile :

- Vous connaissez Néréis et sa sœur depuis longtemps ?

- J'ai rencontré Lady Madurei il y a fort longtemps, bien avant la renaissance du Monstre aux Yeux Rouges, mais je connais Néréis depuis toujours… Le jour de ma naissance, elle fut enfermée dans une tour. Et aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu aux pieds de cet édifice d'ivoire…

- Mais vous ne l'aviez jamais vue…

- J'entendais tout d'elle ! Dit soudainement Caïn avec une ferveur qui lui était inhabituelle, j'ai à ma connaissance ses secrets les plus intimes !

- Ha… Et…

- Pardonnez, professeur, mais je n'en divulguerai aucun, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me répudie.

Rogue dut faire appel à tout son bon sens pour se maîtriser : ce petit imbécile l'appâtait pour ensuite lui refuser toute information !

- Mais vous voulez l'aider, n'est-ce pas, Headcliff ? Est-ce que par hasard, vous sauriez quelle est la _faiblesse_ de Néréis ?

Caïn cligna des yeux en affichant un visage indécis :

- Sa _faiblesse_ ? Mais voyons, professeur, _vous_ en faîte parti.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Vous, l'Ecarlate et lady Madurei… Et je dois l'admettre (ses yeux gris s'assombrirent) : je suis un peu _jaloux_. Moi, je n'ai pas un tel pouvoir sur son âme !

Et le jeune homme fit volte-face pour quitter le bureau avec une lenteur précipitée.

* * *

« Je cours, je cours, je cours, mais il ne se retourne pas ! » Madurei se réveilla encore en sueur. Ses cauchemars ne cesseront donc jamais ? Un coup, elle est à Londres, poursuivant l'ombre de Rogue… L'instant d'après elle observe Néréis dansant avec un masque aux yeux rouges. Et puis son père lui enfonce une hache dans le dos… Et puis la marque des ténèbres flamboie sur le bras de Rogue…

« Oublie ! » s'ordonnait-elle, « oublie ! » Mais toutes les errances de ses dernières années remontèrent d'un bloc dans sa mémoire. Elle avait refusé d'entrer à Poudlard et entreprit seule de faire son éducation : elle avait pénétré dans les milieux les plus hostiles de la magie noire, traîné avec ses adeptes les plus sombres. Elle avait vécu de contre-bande et d'arts occultes. Elle rassemblait par exemple les ingrédients dont les mages noirs avaient besoin, mais qu'ils craignaient d'aller quérir eux-mêmes, comme les cœurs de dragons. Plus le danger encouru était grand, plus les prix flambaient : Madurei n'hésitait pas à risquer sa vie. En outre, elle apprit à contrôler les flots par sa voix, et elle s'aventurait souvent au fond des mers en quête du trésor d'un galion espagnol coulé il y a de cela quelques siècles.

Mages noirs et marins chevronnés appartenant au monde de la sorcellerie l'avait surnommée la Vierge Noire, jeu de mot avec la célèbre araignée la « veuve noire »… Peut-être aussi par le fait qu'elle portait toujours la même robe de cuir noir, luisante et inégalement découpée mais de façon élégante, une robe toujours impeccable que rien ne souillait jamais. Qu'elle revienne d'une bataille, ou qu'elle sorte de l'océan, elle était toujours d'une propreté exemplaire, jamais mouillée, jamais tâchée. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'éparpillaient sans cesse autour d'elle en petites danses saccadées en lui conférant un air hautain.

Les hommes la méprisaient plus qu'ils ne la désiraient : elle croyait tout savoir et les jugeait tous indignes de sa personne. L'orgueilleuse Madurei paraissait bien incapable d'aimer.

- Mais ce n'est pas une méchante fille pourtant, avait dit une marchande de gri-gri.

Elle se nommait Hilde Nomberk, et habitait Londres depuis 40 ans… Le soir où Madurei était arrivée dans la capitale, cette vieille dame l'avait trouvée agenouillée sur le sol boueux, murmurant ce qui lui sembla être un poème… La vision de cette enfant perdue lui avait soulevé le cœur, et elle avait tenté de l'appeler. Mais Rei, méfiante, s'était sauvée en courant. Quelques jours après, le mari de Hilde était sauvé de la noyade par un étrange ange des mers. Hilde, cracmol de son état, appartenant au monde des sorciers du côté de sa mère, nourrissait quelques croyances païennes à l'égard des ondes. Elle avait donc confectionné elle-même une _robe noire en cuir _pour, à la nuit tombée, la déposer en offrande sur le quai. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise le lendemain lorsqu'elle croisa la jeune fille qu'elle avait trouvé accablée dans la boue, portant sa robe et lui montrant un sourire plein de gratitude ! C'était bien sûr cette robe que Rei avait gardé depuis.

Rei sursauta : cela au moins c'était un bon souvenir ! Elle avait trop grandi depuis pour remettre cette robe mais elle la gardait bien précieusement pour l'offrir à Néréis un de ces jours. Elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole à cette Hilde, leurs rencontres étaient toujours muettes mais leur silence était éloquent. Mais un jour, presque 11 ans après, la vieille femme était morte de cause naturelle, son mari la précéda de quelques mois. Rei avait assisté à l'enterrement, et elle était la seule : le couple n'avait pas eu d'enfant. Elle songea alors avec tristesse qu'elle espérait de ne pas subir un sort aussi pitoyable : mourir seule, dans un monde où il n'y aura plus aucune trace de votre passage…

Pourquoi Rei s'était-elle un tant soit peu attachée à cette étrangère ? Peut-être à cause de la naïveté de cette femme lorsqu'elle l'avait vue déposer cette robe en sacrifice aux esprits de la mer. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était encore faible à cause de la mort de Salana, et que son cœur savait encore battre pour les choses simples…

Et puis, la rencontre avec cette femme lui avait redonné un peu de courage : elle s'était rendue à Poudlard quelques temps après. On approchait alors du premier septembre, Rogue allait faire sa première rentrée en tant que professeur. Rei se posa sur la tour la moins haute et avait vue sur une cour cernée par des petits platanes.

Et il était en bas, Rei aurait reconnu sa silhouette entre mille. Rogue discutait avec un vieillard à la robe violette et la barbe abondante. Elle se pencha bien malgré elle par-dessus le vide pour mieux le contempler, elle ne se redressa que lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Rogue salua l'homme et entra à l'intérieur. Madurei se pinça les lèvres de déception, mais elle n'osait descendre, quelque chose comme la colère lui piquait le cœur, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voie ! Elle se sentait encore trop faible.

- Bonjour ! Lança le vieil homme en levant la tête.

Rei fit un pas en arrière en crispant une main, comme si elle était en garde.

- Je me nomme Dumbledore, directeur de ce lieu, et vous, jeune néréide ?

Rei s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait oublié de fermer ses ailes…

- Vous ne répondez pas ? Continua-t-il en souriant, mais je crois savoir qui vous êtes. De nombreuses rumeurs accourent du nord. J'ai entendu dire que « lady Madurei, fille de Sir Frédéric et de Kylia la néréide, a fui sa patrie depuis quelques mois sans donner signe de vie… » Bien sûr, personne ne connaît cette Madurei par ici, et donc cette nouvelle n'est restée qu'un bruit qui court sans grande importance mais elle a retenu mon attention.

- Vous attentiez ma venue, constata-t-elle alors.

- C'est exact, je savais que vous viendriez ici, dans ce château que votre ancêtre a contribué à bâtir. Les portes de Poudlard vous sont ouvertes si vous le souhaitez.

- Ce serait un grand honneur, mais non merci.

- Serait-ce à cause du professeur Rogue ?

Elle se rembrunit et répliqua d'une voix sèche :

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Serait-ce à cause de son passé vous ne lui faîtes peut-être pas confiance ?

Son cœur battit fortement dans sa poitrine mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître :

- Non, pas du tout : je sais qu'il a changé de camp et lui accorde toute ma confiance. Seulement, je n'ai pas le caractère adéquat pour suivre une scolarité entre quatre murs : je préfère apprendre sur le terrain.

Dumbledore acquiesça. Il brandit sa baguette magique, fit apparaître un petit cercle vert qu'il lui lança prestement. Madurei attrapa l'objet au vol : c'était un bracelet aux pierres émeraudes.

- C'est pour vous, assura-t-il, un petit héritage de Serpentard. Dîtes : « Infinita in me videat ! » (Que l'abîme regarde en moi !).

Rei répéta la phrase : le bijou se mit à étinceler et se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en une épée aiguisée.

- Il se mute en l'arme la plus adaptée à son propriétaire, expliqua le directeur.

- Merci… J'en aurai besoin, quand Jédusor reviendra… Car il reviendra, vous le savez ?

Un éclair d'abattement traversa les prunelles cachées sous les verres en demi-lune, il fit à nouveau « oui » de la tête.

- Je reviendrai, déclara Madurei en prenant son envol à la verticale, je reviendrai quand il sera de retour… Et pour mieux sceller notre alliance, je vous confierai celles qui me sont à présent les plus _chères_ à mes yeux : Joyce et Néréis !

Une pointe d'amertume et de mensonge perça dans sa voix quand elle évoqua ses deux sœurs…

* * *

Rei arpentait encore les couloirs de Poudlard, sujette à cette insomnie qui l'accablait depuis quelques jours. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de faire le bilan de sa vie à travers ces souvenirs. Elle préférerait oublier et se concentrait sur le présent.

Quand elle entendit ses bruits de pas, elle les reconnut aussitôt. Rei ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup puis se retourna vers Rogue. Mais il la dépassa sans rien dire.

- On m'évite, lança-t-elle à demi en colère, on craint la menace du maître ?

Il pivota dans sa direction, mais il ne paraissait pas furieux, seulement très, très, très calculateur. Ce qui n'était pas mieux.

- Que vous a-t-il dit exactement ? demanda Madurei dont la curiosité n'avait cessé de s'accroître depuis la veille. Qu'a-t-il compris ?

- Le Seigneur des ténèbres…

- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça, vous êtes ridicule !

- … m'a seulement testé, poursuivit Rogue comme s'il n'entendait pas.

_« Je veux sentir son aura vaciller, je veux qu'elle souffre à en crever…. Brises-y le cœur pour moi ! » _C'était cela que voulait Voldemort…

Les sourcils de Rei se froncèrent :

- Vous aussi alors vous grossissez les rangs de ces lâches qui ne l'évoquent qu'à travers ses surnoms ? Le « Seigneur des ténèbres », je trouve cela beaucoup trop élogieux.

- Néréis a presque dit la même chose, rétorqua-t-il, elle a de qui tenir. Mais vous ne savez rien de rien, Madurei.

- Détaillez donc.

- Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne l'avez pas encore affronté de face… Vous ne pourrez jamais saisir toute l'horreur qu'on ressent face à lui. Un sentiment de vide, de dégoût et de fascination à la fois !

- Hé bien, apprenez-moi.

Il l'observa toujours d'un air aussi réfléchi :

- Fermez les yeux, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Elle resta perplexe mais n'obtempéra pas encore, Rogue la fixa avec plus d'insistance.

Rei se tenait immobile face à lui, faisant mirer ses larges yeux sous la clarté des flambeaux. Ses cheveux ne luisaient même pas, ne formant qu'une masse opaque. Noirs comme de l'encre, un noir trop profond, semblable aux ténèbres de ses yeux à lui. Il s'avança, elle ne bougea pas. N'osant pas la toucher directement, il dessina les courbes de sa figure dans le vide à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage. Chaque fois qu'il désirait la frôler, il lui semblait le faire pour la première fois. En guise de réponse, elle inclina légèrement sa tête en arrière, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'abreuver auprès d'une cascade. Ses yeux se fermèrent, joignant ses cils en une fine ligne de roseaux sombres.

Un brin de chaleur tout d'abord se posa sur sa bouche, un frôlement fragile comme l'envol du papillon, leurs lèvres se mêlaient avec une exquise lenteur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou que Rogue approfondit son baiser. Il l'enlaça lentement.

« Je t'aime… » Pensa-t-il, « et c'est justement parce que je t'aime que je dois y mettre un terme. » Et il l'embrassait toujours, humant le parfum langoureux de ses cheveux défaits.

Lui dire qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas assez finalement ? Qu'elle n'était qu'un jeu ? Elle ne le croirait pas.

Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à lécher leurs blessures respectives ? Ce serait plus plausible mais elle chercherait à en savoir plus.

Il la repoussa avec douceur et la retint par les épaules :

- Je suis désolé, Madurei…

Ses mains se détachèrent complètement d'elle, il recula d'un pas :

- Mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs de survivre à cette guerre… Pour vous comme pour moi, le plus important est d'abattre…

Pour la première fois, il osa prononcer ce nom :

- …Voldemort. Vous seriez plus un poids qu'autre chose pour moi. Et je serai la même chose pour vous… Occupez vous de Néréis, ne soyez pas, comme vous me l'avez déjà dit, « égoïste », puisque vous avez « des devoirs envers elle »… Et ne m'ennuyez plus.

Il avait trouvé les mots et le ton juste. En effet, la colère ne pouvait qu'inciter Madurei à le poursuivre encore et encore. Mais en lui parlant aussi sincèrement et avec autant de sérieux, il avait réussi à l'atteindre là où ça faisait mal : si elle essayait de riposter, elle irait contre son devoir… Elle respira profondément pour accuser le coup et soutint fermement son regard.

- Je… comprends… parfaitement, dit-elle lentement d'un ton neutre.

Elle le dépassa sans le regarder et marcha tout droit.

* * *

Perchée du haut de sa beauté, qui pourrait croire que Madurei souffre ? Son visage de statue, sévère et digne trompe tous ceux qui la croisent… Sauf sa sœur évidemment. Joyce, qui faisait un tour avec sa demi-tente d'invisibilité parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas non plus à dormir, avait aperçu Madurei, et la petite en avait mal comme si c'était de son cœur dont il s'agissait. Elle ressentait un vacillement dans l'aura de sa grande sœur. Et bizarrement, une autre aura, plus menaçante, plus vile, quelque part au nord, bien au-delà de Poudlard, semblait traduire un ravissement total :

- Tu es content, enfoiré ! Jédusor ! murmura Joyce en tombant à genoux.

Elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, aussi furieuse que déçue.

- Tout fout le camp dans ce monde pourri ! Comment pourrai-je aimer un monde où tu es là ?! Salaud !

« J'avais peur au début… Je n'arrivai pas à accepter l'amour que Rei portait à Rogue. Je craignais qu'elle ne se détache de moi, qu'elle aille faire sa vie ailleurs en me laissant derrière. Mais depuis, j'ai accueilli cette idée avec joie… Alors pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches tout ?! »


	28. Chapitre 20 : La brillante Ecarlate

Disclamer : Je me base sur le monde d'Harry Potter de Rowling.

Pour cette semaine, je mets juste la présentation du chapitre 20 : La brillante Ecarlate. Hé oui ! Elle va enfin arriver !!!!

Le hasard a voulu que les titres des Chap 19 et 20 prennent le nom d'une des protagonistes, mais ça n'oblige pas le discours fictif à parler de l'Ecarlate....

Voici les titres des sous-parties :

_« Je ne sais pas qui est la vraie Néréis… »_

_« Accepter Poudlard, c'est aussi accepter le professeur Rogue… »_

_« Jédusor est entré dans le jeu… » _

_« Pauvre fou pensant que Poudlard est le centre du monde ! »_

_« Quand on aime les oiseaux… »_

La semaine prochaine, je mettrais en ligne les deux premières.

**20/ La brillante Ecarlate. **

« Me voyez-vous ? Voyez-vous cette enfant humblement courbée devant une tombe ? Entourée de serpents appelant la vengeance comme des Erinyes ? Un maître moldu le dit : Pour qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur vos têtes ? J'aime la poésie ! Je respire air et eau dans la plus pure harmonie. Mon alter ego porte le nom et la figure de ma jumelle honnie et se repaître dans la paresse et le bien-vivre lâche. Mais je suis là, au fond, et j'attends mon heure. Non, ne cherchez pas à me regarder, ne soulevez pas ma cagoule. Laissez-moi au fond de cette cape pour expier ma faute. Je n'aime que l'on pas me regarde, je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Laissez ! Ne touchez pas ces cheveux à l'aspect inhumain ! Ne faîtes pas en sorte que mes yeux reflètent les vôtres ! Ces yeux, ces larges yeux qui m'ont valu le titre de bâtarde, de monstre attardé ! Les païens, pour me railler, racontent partout que j'aurais formulé à ma naissance le souhait insolite de ressembler à ma mère et mes deux sœurs aînées ! Et que l'étrangeté de mon visage n'en serait que le résultat !

Qui donc en premier m'a trahie ? Qui a osé retenir mon âme comme un jouet entre ses mains ? Pourquoi personne n'a cherché à me délivrer de la Tour d'ivoire où mon père m'avait enfermée ? M'a-t-on crue coupable ? M'a-t-on méprisée ? Ma jumelle les en a empêchés ? Mais non, j'ai mérité que le Rouge-Gorge recouvre mes mains de sang, j'ai mérité que l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges détruisent ma famille… Car… je suis remplie de haine, je tuerai l'Ecarlate…

Des quatre sœurs, je suis la plus dangereuse. Vous ne verrez pas mon visage : je suis Néréis Serpentard. »

* * *

Ps : je pense que l'on comprend que lorsque Néréis parle de son alter ego, elle parle de « Joyce Happer… » (lol, un dédoublement de personnalité ? Mais non !) 


	29. A Je ne sais pas qui est la vraie Néréis

**Disclamer** : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

**Je ne publierai qu'une seule sous-partie cette semaine-ci. J'en explique les raisons dans le prologue.**

**Rewiew :** Merci Ssteckyrs !!!! T'as déjà tout lu ? La vache ! lol

Angie : Oui, on n'attend plus que l'Ecarlate… J'espère qu'elle ne va pas vous décevoir… On verra vite qu'un drôle de lien l'unit à Néréis.

Lady Volderine : Kikooooo ! j'ai bien lu ta rewiew et j'ai pris des dispositions (cf Prologue). Tu peux toujours me rewiewer quand même, même si tu n'en es pas au dernier chapitre publié, ça me fait toujours très très très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !!! Ne te presse pas. Selon mes estimations, on en a jusqu'au mois d'Avril si je poste un chap par semaine… (Glups !)

Ryannon : mdrrrrr !!!

Pauvre Caïn ! C'est vrai que je l'affuble d'adjectif qui ne lui rendent pas hommage. Mais bon, comme j'ai bcp de persos qui ont le sang chaud. (Madurei qui s'énerve pour un rien, Joyce qui va nous péter sa crise (le chap 19, c que le prélude), l'Ecarlate qui…. Bah ! Je ne sais même plus ce qu'elle est celle-là, lol), j'ai voulu faire le gros contraste… Haem…

Ce n'est pas la maman néréide qui a choisi le prénom de sa fille, mais son père. Sir Frédéric a aussi choisi celui de ses autres filles. Pourquoi alors qu'il n'en avait cure ? C'est bien simple : pour lui, sa femme et ses filles n'étaient que des objets, et il est normal que le propriétaire d'un objet choisisse son nom et son utilisation.

Quant à Madurei « jalouse de ne pas avoir le role de la fille puissante qui resiste au mal et qui accomplit les exploit » (dixit Ryannon)… Ce n'est pas tellement ça, parce que Néréis ne sait pas résister au mal, et d'un. Et quant à ses exploits, c'est plutôt des catastrophes. Il faut se replacer dans le contexte. Si Madurei a réappris à aimer « Joyce Happer » dans le présent, en ce qui concerne ce flash-back, elle en est encore au stade de la haine. Madurei n'est pas jalouse, mais seulement pleine de mépris : elle ne jugeait pas Néréis digne d'une telle charge.

« Pour qui sont ces Serpents qui sifflent sur vos têtes ? » J'ai oublié de préciser la source : C'est bien Racine, Ryannon, mais ce n'est pas Bérénice… C'est dans Andromaque, parmi les derniers vers.

**Allez ! Nous allons avoir un dernier Flash-Back qui nous montrera la scène avant que Madurei ne rejoignent Néréis et l'Ecarlate : c'est à dire la première rencontre de Néréis et de Caïn.**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de cette Néréis que l'on voit…. **

**Bon, fan-fiction m'empêche de mettre des lignes pour séparer mes paragraphes, alors je mettrais des """""" (lol, ma dernière trouvaille)**

_A/ Je ne sais pas qui est la vraie Néréis..._

Cette fois, Rogue s'était réveillé brutalement. Après Madurei : Néréis ! Un rêve semblable au premier : une enfant se trouvait devant une tombe, et à la fin, elle révélait sa véritable identité. Il tenta de se remémorer en entier cet étrange discours… Alors, ainsi, Néréis ne ressemblerait pas du tout à sa jumelle en réalité et elle aurait pris son apparence. Il s'en doutait déjà, car il avait vu ses étranges cheveux bleus foncés lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de l'Agamina… « Joyce Happer » avait-elle si honte de son vrai visage ? « Je tuerai l'Ecarlate… » Les mots résonnèrent sinistrement dans sa tête… Mais non ! Impossible, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Son imagination devait le travailler. Il tira un trait sur cette réflexion et se rendormit.

Au même moment, d'autres personnes revivaient quelques cauchemars à travers leurs rêves. Des cauchemars provenant de souvenirs enfouis…

Il courait sous les voûtes sombres. Quelques éclats de lumières illuminaient tantôt sa tête lorsqu'il passait à proximité d'une meurtrière. La nuit règne, toujours, et l'orage la couvre d'un manteau éphémère.

Il courait, poussé par l'angoisse et la curiosité. C'était un jeune homme, il devait avoir quinze ans, mais sa vie lui avait parut infiniment longue. Et vide surtout : ni parents, ni famille, ni amis. Juste une voix… Une voix qu'il entendait depuis toujours au-dessus de lui, une voix descendant de la tour d'Ivoire et qu'il avait longtemps pris pour le chant mélancolique d'une muse.

Ses pieds le portèrent au travers d'un seuil, élancé qu'il était, il crut s'envoler mais il atterrit dans une cour circulaire. Aux extrémités, une rangée d'arbres touffus et incroyablement sombres rappelait les légendes moyenâgeuses de forêts mystérieuses. Au centre, une fontaine aux reflets violacés représentant Icare qui pointait le ciel avec son doigt. Dessus : une apparition.

Il retint son souffle : une femme, non une fille… Si, une femme… Une robe blanche et traînante la rendait terriblement voyante dans ce décor sombre. Elle se balançait avec nonchalance et grâce sur le bras de la statue. Le tissu découvrait ses jambes selon les aléas de son corps léger, comme pour lui offrir le caractère vaporeux d'une illumination céleste.

Le regard du garçon remonta, évita avec gêne la poitrine dont on devinait les rondeurs sous l'étoffe volage, et se plaqua tout contre son visage. Ses cheveux lui évoqua de façon frappante ceux de Lady Madurei : raide, souple, et flottant… Excepté qu'ils étaient noyés d'une couleur azur, un bleu sombre comme celui d'un ciel d'été, sans étoile, mais qui semblait cristallisé sous les reflets de la lune. Et elle portait un masque : un de ces masques de carnaval qui ne cache que les yeux. Pointu aux extrémités qui s'étendaient au-delà de sa chevelure, il soutenait, incrustées là où aurait du apparaître les yeux, un milliers de petites pierres rouge-sangs. Le reste de la monture était d'un blanc immaculé. Autant dire qu'il conférait à l'apparition un aspect diabolique tandis que ses cheveux dansaient sous le vent comme des serpents.

- Q-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda notre jeune homme.

La créature se mit debout et posa un pied sur le doigt de la statue :

- Tiens donc, c'est bien la première fois que l'on me demande « qui » je suis et non pas « ce que » je suis !

Il tressaillit en entendant sa voix : c'était bien _la_ voix qu'il entendait depuis toujours ! Elle souleva sa chevelure d'une main provocatrice.

- Qui suis-je ? Réfléchis donc ! Je suis belle, ô mortel ! Comme un rêve de pierre !

C'était un vers de Baudelaire qu'elle avait récité de mémoire, elle s'esclaffa de rire : elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée belle. Elle proposa donc une autre définition plus proche de ce qu'elle pensait en gardant un accent hautain :

- Je file dans la nuit comme un fantôme blanc, je promène deux mains fratricides au bout de mes bras et j'étrangle les oiseaux au clair de lune parce qu'ils me dérangent : Je suis Néréis, bien sûr !

Elle poussa un râle de nostalgie.

- Et toi, jeune imprudent, qui es-tu ?

Le jeune homme fixa les joyaux rouges avec hébétude.

- Je… je me nomme Caïn…

- Caïn ? S'écria-t-elle en gesticulant, le nom du premier assassin de l'histoire de l'humanité ? Sois le bienvenue ! Enfant indigne ! Sois le bienvenu, il n'y a que des parias ici !

A force de s'agiter, elle finit par vaciller et elle chuta en avant. Caïn eut juste le temps de la rattraper. Comme elle était légère, comme un tas de plumes revêches ! Néréis parut troublée d'abord mais d'un coup elle le repoussa férocement : il trébucha et sombra dans la fontaine. Comme il s'était relevé, il s'essuya les yeux que les éclaboussures d'eau avaient embué : Néréis paraissait étrange, elle suffoquait en râlant d'une voix rauque :

- Ses serviteurs sont déjà auprès de lui !! Ses serviteurs ! Jédusor !

Des échos féminins arpentèrent les couloirs : ils transportaient dans l'air nocturne le nom de « Néréis », il emplit bientôt la cour entière :

- On vient, cria Néréis, cache-toi !

Caïn contourna la statue et se tapit dans l'ombre. L'Ecarlate fit son entrée, trempée de sueur :

- Madurei… Haleta-t-elle, Madurei est là… C'est elle qui t'a libérée ?

Néréis s'était agenouillée et griffait le sol de ses ongles acérés.

- Croirai-je qu'un mortel avant sa dernière heure… peut pénétrer des morts la profonde demeure ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était deux vers de Racine qu'elle avait lâché. Sa voix semblait toujours aussi enrouée, la jeune fille au masque de sang exhalait des sons toujours plus rauques.

- Qui, Néréis ? demanda l'Ecarlate à bout de souffle, qui ?

- Jédusor ! Il était si proche de mourir ! Lui seul a vu les bords sombres de la mort d'aussi près, lui seul a su en revenir ! Est-il vraiment IMMORTEL ?!!!

Elle avait poussé un mugissement tellement grave. L'Ecarlate tremblotait sur ses jambes faiblissantes.

Mais Néréis parut se calmer. Sa respiration se fit moins haletante, et sa voix devint un murmure flottant :

- Celui qui étudie les monstres doit prendre garde à ne pas en devenir un, car… lorsque tu regardes au fond de l'abîme…

Elle tourna la tête vers sa jumelle, les pierres lui servant de regard étincelèrent d'un éclat toujours plus sanguin :

- … l'abîme aussi regarde en toi…

Le frisson de l'Ecarlate vint se nicher jusque dans ses yeux bleus, la jeune fille accourut vers sa sœur en bredouillant :

- Assez philosophé… Tu parles de Jédusor ? L'abîme, c'est lui ? Quitte ce masque ! Grande sœur ! C'était une mauvaise idée, tu ne dois plus essayer de t'introduire dans l'esprit de l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges… Retire ce masque ! Arrête de l'imiter !

- … Trop …tard… Siffla Néréis entre ses dents serrées.

Néréis se releva d'un geste brusque en levant le bras d'une façon magistrale :

- Trop tard ! Rien n'échappe à Jédusor ! Je suis contaminée !

- Songe, s'alarmait l'Ecarlate, songe à…

L'Ecarlate perdait confiance : le jeu allait-il s'arrêter ? (Autant préciser tout de suite que lorsqu'elle parle de « jeu », l'Ecarlate entend par là, dans son esprit dérangé, la « vie ».) Aussi, elle fut forcée… Ha ! Elle se maudissait déjà ! Elle préférerait avaler sa propre langue ! Elle fut forcée de dire :

- Pense au Rouge-Gorge !

Néréis pâlit, ce qui releva la rougeur de son masque :

- Le… Rouge-Gorge.

Elle éleva le ton :

- Ne sois pas ridicule : cet homme n'avait rien d'un oiseau…Moi, j'étrangle les oiseaux !

- C'est faux, cria l'Ecarlate, tu aimes les oiseaux !

- Non ! Néréis est mauvaise, elle les étrangle !

- Non, elle les adore ! Elle les enterre avec amour !

Finalement à cours de réponse sensée, Néréis rugit comme un animal malade.

- ROGUE !! Hurla-t-elle, Tu peux l'appeler par son nom : SEVERUS ROGUE !! Dois-je vraiment croire ce qu'en disait Salana ?! cet homme a-t-il fini par trahir Jédusor !?

L'Ecarlate s'éloigna, les yeux écarquillés, éblouies par cette folie qui s'emparait de sa jumelle.

- S-Si… bafouilla-t-elle D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire par des messagers, il serait à P-Poudlard…

Néréis cria de plus belle :

- Comment pourrais-je croire qu'un homme puisse descendre dans l'abîme et en revenir ! Comment a-t-il pu affronter le regard de Jédusor et en sortir indemne alors que moi, rien qu'en sentant son aura, je deviens FOLLE !???

L'Ecarlate réprima une envie de vomir à la pensée de ce qu'elle allait dire :

- Et bien si, il a réussi…

Néréis tomba à genoux, désemparée :

- L'on peut donc en revenir…

- Oui, grande sœur, chuchota l'Ecarlate en retenant ses larmes, tu peux y arriver… je t'en prie, quitte ce masque…

- QUITTE CE MASQUE ! Hurla une autre voix.

L'Ecarlate fit volte-face, Madurei se tenait derrière elle, apparemment furieuse.

Joyce ne se sentait pas bien… Ses nuits étaient de plus en plus agitées. Elle commençait à se souvenir : elle avait décidé volontairement de perdre la mémoire, elle portait un masque pour imiter Jédusor, elle avait rencontré Caïn le jour de sa renaissance.

Caïn !

Elle se retourna, il la suivait placidement à travers les couloirs : il paraissait lui aussi très fatigué.

- Mauvais rêves ? Demanda Joyce.

- Non, fit-il, rêve tout court…

Il avait revécu sa première rencontre avec elle, et ce ne pouvait être un si mauvais souvenir.

- Toujours fâchée avec le professeur Rogue ? murmura-t-il pour lancer une conversation.

- Fâchée ? Soupira Joyce : j'ai honte plutôt, honte de moi… Comment veux-tu que je le regarde après ce que je lui ai dis ?

- Demande-lui pardon.

Les yeux de Joyce irradièrent de colère :

- Non ! Pas tant que lui il ne se sera pas excusé de ce qu'il a dit : « je ne vais pas me coltiner les cousines… » Comment a-t-il pu dire ça ? Et comment a-t-il pu remballer Rei, hier ?

- Hier ?

- …

Joyce lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais le jeune homme se montra un tantinet choqué :

- Tu espionnais ta sœur ?

- Non ! répliqua Joyce en écarquillant les yeux, je ne voulais pas ! Je suis tombée sur eux par hasard… En fait, je cherchais…

Elle cherchait la Présence qui hantait l'école : cette Présence qui la forçait à se remémorer ses plus pénibles souvenirs.

- Caïn, murmura Joyce.

Sa voix était devenue chevrotante, elle hésitait grandement :

- Est-ce que par hasard… On ne se serait pas connu… avant ? Avant Poudlard ?

- Si… Répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Il fit un soubresaut de surprise, Joyce l'avait agrippé au bras :

- Et… T-tu as vu à quoi je ressemblais ?

Il sembla enfin se réveiller sans toutefois vouloir répondre.

- Je t'en prie, Caïn ! Je veux savoir… Quel genre de personne étais-je ?

En cherchant à se débarrasser de son étreinte, Caïn chuchota d'un ton lugubre :

- Pourquoi ces questions ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Parce que c'était le bon moment ! Justement ! Tout lui revenait en mémoire : elle se devait de comprendre !

- Caïn, je t'en supplie !

Ses mains se refermèrent férocement sur l'avant-bras de son ami, Caïn sentit sa chair s'enflammer de douleur sous la force pressante.

- Caïn ! Continua Joyce, paraissant de plus en plus malade, je me vois danser avec un masque aux yeux rouges ! Dis-moi, dis-moi, je t'en supplie : je n'ai jamais voulu rejoindre les Mangemorts ? Je n'ai jamais voulu rejoindre Voldemort, hein ? Dis !

- … Non, tu te moquais de lui, finit-il par lâcher à cause de la souffrance, c'est tout ce que tu faisais… Tu le provoquais. Aussi loin que je me souvienne tu l'as toujours méprisé.

Joyce le lâcha enfin, visiblement soulagée. Il massa doucement son bras endolori.

- Pardonne-moi Caïn ! Souffla-t-elle en le voyant toujours silencieux.

- … Tout est pardonné…

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa classe mais l'adolescente en quête d'identité l'interrompit :

- Encore une fois : à quoi je ressemble en réalité ?

Pour la première fois, elle aperçut une nuée obscure dans les yeux de Caïn. Les lèvres du garçon se desserrèrent et laissèrent échapper ces quelques mots :

- A un voile de Saphir entourant une Emeraude et une Améthyste incandescentes…

- Vous m'avez faite appeler, Albus ? S'enquit Madurei en pénétrant dans le bureau du directeur.

- Oui, lady, asseyez-vous…

Sévy junior dormait sur le perchoir de Fumsec (Le phénix étant absent, il avait toute la place pour lui tout seul). Rogue était là. Rei ne perdit pas contenance, elle prit place sur un siège en balançant ses cheveux d'un geste sec.

- Avez-vous… parlé avec Néréis comme vous le souhaitiez ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion : elle m'a consciencieusement évitée. Selon Korée : elle ne confit même plus à elle, ni à Malicia Clint ou Shun Deedo. Pas même à la bande du petit Potter.

Rictus de Rogue.

- Il se peut qu'elle parle à Caïn, mais ce garçon sera muet comme une tombe, même si c'est moi qui l'interroge : pour lui, c'est Néréis avant toute chose.

Albus tripota la plume avec laquelle il écrivait :

- Je préférais attendre que Severus se soit calmé avant de reprendre cette conversation. La dernière fois à l'infirmerie, nous avions tous les nerfs à fleur de pot…

- Mais je ne sais pas comment réagir avec elle, Albus, rétorqua Rei, nous aurons beau discuté à tête reposée, cela ne changera rien. Cette fille est presque une étrangère pour moi. Avant ma condamn…

Elle s'interrompit : ce mot ne devait pas lui échapper…

- Avant _mon départ_, reprit-elle, c'était une enfant geignarde et craintive. Quand je l'ai libérée, elle était devenue une… bête aigrie par des années d'emprisonnement, un animal prêt à mordre et fallacieux de surcroît, une créature dangereuse et séductrice (il n'y a qu'à voir l'effet qu'elle a eu sur Caïn…) Et ensuite, elle a tenu elle-même à boire une potion d'oubli, pour devenir soi-disant « une fille normale » : elle s'est transformée en cette adolescente maladroite que nous connaissons tous mieux sous le nom de Joyce Happer. Je ne sais pas qui est la vrai Néréis : est-ce l'enfant qui pleure, la bête qui mord ou l'adolescente qui enchaîne maladresse sur maladresse ? Je n'en sais rien.

Dumbledore considéra Rogue avec lassitude. Celui-ci aussi semblait exténué.

- Alors, grogna le maître des potions, vous n'êtes même pas fichue de comprendre votre propre sœur ?

- Facile à dire quand on est fils unique.

- Ne détournez pas la conversation ! Continua Rogue, et puis qu'est-ce que cette histoire de condamnation ?

« Le moindre lapsus et il bondit dessus comme un chien enragé ! » Râla la jeune femme. Elle pesa chacun de ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas se confier, mais elle ressentait qu'elle leur devait au moins quelques explications, elle maquilla donc juste un peu la vérité :

- Disons que lorsque Jédusor a été terrassé par le petit Potter, prise par un élan d'_enthousiasme_, j'ai brisé l'effigie de la marque des ténèbres qui se trouvait dans notre grande salle. Mon paternel n'ayant pas apprécié, j'ai malencontreusement reçu un coup de hache de sa part. L'instant d'après, ma tête était mise à prix à travers tout le pays.

Elle s'étonna de l'air troublé que prit le visage de Rogue. Elle ne savait qu'il venait de réaliser que son rêve était donc vrai… La jeune Madurei qu'il avait aperçue dans ce cimetière avait dit la vérité…

- Elan d'enthousiasme ? Murmura-t-il doucement, ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que vous portiez le deuil de votre jumelle ?

La figure de Rei se décomposa :

- Qui vous l'a dit, siffla-t-elle blessée à mort, Néréis ?

Il préféra garder le silence : il n'avait jamais vu Madurei avec une telle hargne dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas simplement furieuse : la détresse et le courroux se mélangeait en elle pour donner naissance à la haine la plus vile.

- Hé bien, Severus ? S'étonna Dumbledore, vous aussi vous nous faîtes des cachotteries ?

Mais Madurei se releva précipitamment. Comprenant qui elle s'en allait ainsi quérir, Rogue l'interpella une dernière fois :

- Néréis ne m'a jamais parlé de ça.

- Mais oui, bien sur ! Cria Rei exaspérée, vous l'avez sans doute rêvé !? Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile !

Rogue ne dit rien à Dumbledore, il ne savait pas comment expliquer ses deux étranges rêves et ne souhaitait pas disserter là-dessus. Il pensa un instant que c'était peut-être Néréis elle-même qui lui avait envoyé ces visions pendant qu'il dormait mais comme elle avait été le sujet du second rêve, il réfuta finalement cette hypothèse. Il opta alors pour l'Ecarlate… Mais cela restait étrange tout de même : chacune des deux protagonistes avait confié dans leur rêve respectif des détails très personnels de leur vie. L'Ecarlate ne lui aurait pas permis de voir tout cela, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? A ce que Rogue voyait, la plus jeune fille de Sir Frédéric le haïssait : jamais elle ne se mettrait en contact avec lui.

Sur les coups de 11 heures, alors qu'il n'avait pas de cours à donner, les deux acolytes de Malefoy vinrent le trouver avec empressement : leur petit maître avait été renversé par un centaure furieux et « agonisait » à l'infirmerie (Enfin, il devait se tordre de douleur en brandissant une égratignure : on a vu mieux comme martyr)… Rogue se précipita dehors, de forte mauvaise humeur : que venait faire un centaure à Poudlard et surtout comment osait-il attaquer un élève ?

Il ne chercha pas longtemps : A peine dehors, le quadrupède surgit devant lui comme un taureau furieux et se cabra en rugissant. Ses lèvres écumaient de rage, ses prunelles tourbillonnaient dans ses yeux fous. Sur son dos, il y avait une jeune fille :

- Happer ! gronda Rogue en pensant la reconnaître.

Mais non… Elle lui ressemblait mais… elle était différente. D'abord sa tenue le frappa : veste de cuir noir avec une énorme étoile satanique peinte dessus en rouge-sang, une robe coupée à moitié dans le sens vertical, laissant voir un pantalon trop grand pour sa taille. Sa chevelure semblait un peu plus longue que celle de Joyce et était ramenée au sommet de son crâne en un petit bananier de cheveux châtains.

Le centaure fit des soubresauts de plus en plus violents mais la gamine tenait bon. Rogue s'aperçut alors que la créature était soumise à l'Imperium. Il avait déjà sorti sa baguette depuis un moment et la pointait sur la cavalière et sa monture. La jeune fille fixa ses yeux exempts de pupilles sur lui :

- Va me chercher Dumbledore, Rouge-Gorge ! J'accepte son invitation !

- Sur un autre ton ! Grogna Rogue sans baisser sa garde, descendez de là !

Mais le centaure s'affaissa lui-même, ivre mort de fatigue. En un petit bond, la jeune fille se propulsa sur le sol, à deux mètres de Rogue :

- J'accepte l'invitation, répéta-t-elle, où est ma Néréis ?

Elle était juste derrière eux. L'Ecarlate rougit de plaisir en l'apercevant. Mais Joyce Happer paraissait bien incommodée : la terreur se lisait sur son visage, puis elle s'étiola dans une amère exécration.

Joyce se précipita alors sur sa jumelle, ou plutôt sur son avant-bras.

- Quoi ? fit l'Ecarlate avec un sourire perfide, tu veux voir si j'ai la Marque des ténèbres ? Non, grande sœur…

Elle dévoila un bras blanc et immaculé :

- …Je ne suis pas marquée. Contrairement à _certains_…

- J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réflexions, déclara Rogue sans se laisser intimider, tu ne me manipuleras pas.

En les observant l'une et l'autre, il fut quand même saisi d'une grave appréhension : _« Je suis remplie de haine… Je tuerai l'Ecarlate ! » _C'est ce que Néréis ressentait tout au fond de son cœur.


	30. B Accepter Poudlard, c'est aussi accepte...

**Disclamer**: je me base sur le monde de HP

Bon, je vais poster deux chapitres (l'autre devrait venir dans un jour ou deux), car je ne suis pas satisfaite de l'endroit où s'arrête celui-là : c'est pas drôle, ils se contentent de taper la causette. En plus c court (lol : comment se démonter tout seule), et comme cela, ça fera aussi de la lecture pour celles qui en sont déjà là.

Tout ce qui suivra dans les chapitres suivants était décidé dès le départ. En fait, j'aurais mis tout en ça en scène dès le chapitre 12/13… (Cousines de Lord Voldemort/ La déplorable race…) mais il a fallu que je me rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas possible. En plus entre temps, la Section 3 est venu changer le ton de l'histoire. Je suppose que vous sentez que l'on replonge dans la spacitude : la scène de rencontre entre Caïn et Néréis est un moment où je me suis particulièrement lâchée. Néréis est une vrai Serpentarde, elle aime s'amuser et manipuler les autres, comme sa jumelle. La question est de savoir si Joyce Happer redeviendra ainsi. Je suis vraiment méchante avec mes persos… Surtout avec ce que je m'apprête à faire faire à mon héroïne… Vous vous souvenez de la bande annonce introduisant la Section 3 (qui était donc issue de la section 4) : « _Mais maintenant il est trop tard… J'ai presque livré ma sœur à Jédusor ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai cru être HEUREUSE de le faire ! » _

**Rewiew**

Ryannon : Il ne faut pas juger Néréis sur un simple souvenir. Imagine : tu tues ta grande sœur par accident, ce qui fait péter les plombs à ton autre grande sœur qui se fait donc condamner à mort indirectement à cause de toi. Ta mère se fait assassiner, ton père saisit l'occasion pour t'enfermer dans une pièce noire de 5 mètres carrés. Ta jumelle vient te nourrir en cachette et connaissant le caractère de l'Ecarlate, on se doute qu'elle ne doit pas te remonter le moral. Entre-temps tu te fais dessus parce que tu sais que ta grande sœur reviendra sûrement pour te venger, et surtout que Jédusor aussi reviendra. 15 ans passent dans ces conditions. La grande sœur en question te libère. Complètement déboussolée, tu tombes sur un ahuri qui te dévisage comme si tu étais sa muse….

Néréis a tout simplement pété les plombs à ce moment là : elle est tellement détruite et perdue, qu'elle en est réduite, comme tu as pu le constater, à citer des auteurs qu'elle lisait du temps où Salana était encore en vie. Néréis se raccroche désespérément à ce passé. Elle fait sa maligne devant Caïn, mais dès qu'elle est tombée de son piédestal, elle le repousse violemment pour retomber dans la cruelle réalité : Jédusor vient de ressusciter et elle est désespérée. Ensuite, elle a choisi elle-même de perdre la mémoire : lâcheté devant Voldemort ou peur d'elle-même ? Tout ça, je ne l'explique pas, j'aime bien laisser le lecteur imaginer lui-même ce que Néréis a dans la tête quelques fois. (D'habitude, j'ai tendance au contraire à tout détailler… Mon prof de l'atelier poétique trouvait ça étouffant.) J'aime particulièrement que le personnage m'échappe : c là que ça devient intéressant : Qui est la vrai Néréis ? Je ne le saurais pas moi-même avant d'avoir fini cette histoire.

Angie Black : Aie Aie ! lol, je me demande comment va ressortir l'Ecarlate…. Merci surtout à toi de lire ma fic. ; )

Llewlann : Lol, le temps que tu arrives ici, ce sera passé d'actualité. Je regarde régulièrement pour voir si j'ai des rewiews et je prends toujours les questions très à cœur. Big kissss

**Parodie :**

C 'est un petit délire ! L'auteur interwiew Joyce Happer et Néréis (ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vraiment caricaturé Néréis là, prenez le au second degré ultime) :

Luné : Kikooooooooooooooo !!! Ha ! Mes deux persos, comme je suis contente de vous…

Néréis : Ta gueule ! On ne parle pas comme ça à la troisième fille de Sir Frédéric !

Joyce : Salut !

Luné : heu… Oui… Bon… Beaucoup de monde trouve que vous êtes différentes.

Joyce (peinée) : j'ai du mal à croire que je suis comme ça en réalité, c'est horrible !

Néréis (en colère) : N'aie cure ! Si j'avais pu savoir que je deviendrai une petite gueuse mal dégrossie, je n'aurais jamais bu ce foutu philtre de mes deux !

Joyce (alarmée): Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'elle parle en se servant de deux registres ?

Néréis : Il suffit !

Joyce : Regardez !!!! Là c'est soutenu !

Néréis : Ta GUEULE !

Luné : En effet….

Joyce : Maiheu !!!

Luné : Néréis, que comptez-vous faire quand vous aurez repris le contrôle ?

Joyce (inquiète) : Comment ça « le contrôle » ?

Néréis : … Le ménage.

Luné : C'est à dire ?

Joyce : Hé ! Ne m'ignorez pas !

Néréis : SILENCE, toi ! Tu es vouée à disparaître ! Tu sers à rien ! Personne ne t'aime ! T'as pas d'amis !

Joyce : J'en ai certainement plus que toi ! Et c'est moi que les lecteurs préfèrent !

Néréis : Pas pour longtemps ma chère ! Avec ta ridicule crise de pseudo-ado-possédée par je ne sais quel démon ! Et puis moi, j'en rien à (biiiiiiiip) des lecteurs !

Luné (qui se réveille) : Moi si !!! Alors vous vous calmez !

Néréis : QUOI ? You're talking to me ??? You're talking to me ?!!!

Joyce : Tiens, tu cites pas Baudelaire pour répondre ? Pouffiasse !

Néréis : ça suffit ! Toi, je vais te tuer ! C'est mon corps !!! Tu as vu ce que t'en as fait ???

Haaarrr ! Tu ressembles à l'Ecarlate !

Joyce : Mais ! Mais c'est toi qui as choisi !

Néréis : Tais-toi ! De toute façon, le titre de cette fic c'est mon nom ! C'est moi le patron.

Luné : j'avais aussi songé à l'appeler « la nymphe lubrique »…

Joyce (triomphante) : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Luné : ça t'incluait aussi ma petite Joyce.

Joyce : HAHA……. Ha ?

Luné : Autre question, Joyce, comment trouves-tu ton alter ego ?

Joyce (crispée) : elle est méchante ! Elle ne me ressemble pas du tout ! En plus elle porte un masque…

Néréis : je me dois de me cacher, je ne voudrais que tu succombes en me voyant : la poussière n'a pas toujours la force d'affronter une étoile !

Joyce : Vous voyez ! Elle se croit au dessus de tout. Le seul truc que j'apprécie chez elle, c'est qu'elle a une grosse poitrine…

Néréis (croisant ses mains devant la dite poitrine avec horreur) : QUOI ?

Joyce : J'espère obtenir la même !

Néréis : kdsdkkj ;qs !!!!

Joyce : Si je peux me permettre, « Luné », pourquoi j'agis comme ça dans cette section ? Je préférais comme j'étais avant.

Luné : Ben, t'es toujours comme avant.

Joyce : Mais non !

Luné : Mais si !

Joyce : Non !

Luné : Si !

Néréis : héhéhé…

Joyce : Non !

Luné : Bon ça suffit ! Arrête ou je te fais tuer dans le prochain chapitre !

Néréis (fascinée) : Ho ! Oui ! Tuez la !!!

Joyce : Tu mourras aussi, fille de Bourbe !

Néréis : Rumph !

Joyce : J'ai compris ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle ! Elle joue à « la Madurei » !

Madurei : Tu dis quoi là ?

Joyce : Graaaaaande sœur chériiiiie ! Tu étais là ?

_bruits de craquement d'os_

Néréis : Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois y aller. Caïn m'attend…

Joyce (Couvertes d'ecchymoses et de sang) : NAAAAAAN ! Il est à moi ! A MOI !

Néréis (chantonnante) : Non, non, non, c'est de moi dont il est tombé amoureux !

Luné : interrogeons l'intéressé directement ! Caïn, montre-toi…

Caïn : ……………………..

Néréis : Alors, laquelle préfères-tu ?

Caïn : ……………………….

Joyce : N'ai pas peur d'elle, mon amour ! Je suis là !

Caïn : …………………………………….

Luné : Il dort, non ?

Néréis (furaaaaaax) : Mais c'est pas vrai !!!!

_Néréis se lève et s'en va, folle furieuse._

Joyce (à voix très très basse et en râlant) : elle joue à la Rei, elle joue à la Rei…

Luné : Mais que vois-je ??? Rogue est là !!!! SEVYCHOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Madurei : N'y compte pas !!!!

_BANG !!! Et Luné disparaît dans le lointain…._

_B/ Accepter Poudlard, c'est aussi accepter le professeur Rogue._

Réunion au sommet dans le bureau de Dumbledore. (bis) Mais ce n'était le professeur de divination qui était cette fois mise en cause : Madurei, Joyce, Rogue étaient disposés de façon circulaire autour de _l'Ecarlate_.

Rei n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'attraper Joyce pour lui demander quelques explications au sujet des propos de Rogue sur Salana et elle en gardait encore une certaine amertume. L'attention de Joyce, par contre, reposait entièrement sur sa petite sœur nonchalamment assise.

Rogue dévisagea Joyce Serpentard : son visage avait beau être identique à celui de Joyce Happer, mise à part ses pupilles qui manquaient à ses yeux, on devinait instantanément qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes différentes. Ses paupières étaient sans cesse baissées à moitié comme pour lui donner plus de dédain. Elle avait l'air suffisant de celle qui sait qu'elle ne risque rien. Non, elle ne ressemblait pas à Joyce Happer…

Quoique…

Rogue reporta son regard sur Joyce : son visage était dur et fermé. Elle crispait les mains en dévisageant avec une passion morbide sa jeune sœur. Une expression de malignité passait dans les replis de ses lèvres… Les deux sœurs n'avaient pas que le sang en commun…

L'Ecarlate était encore en sueur à cause de sa randonnée à « cheval » mais un sourire ravi illuminait son visage. Un sourire étrangement plein d'innocence : elle se sentait à l'aise, en sécurité. Cette attitude ne fit que rendre Rogue encore plus suspicieux :

- Si vous nous racontiez d'où vous venez comme ça ? Proposa-t-il d'un ton ferme.

L'Ecarlate fit mine de ne pas entendre.

- Tu entends ce qu'on te dit ? Siffla Rei.

L'enfant arbora un rictus dégoûté en entendant la voix détestée de sa grande sœur. Dumbledore s'apprêta à intervenir mais Joyce le devança :

- Parle !

- Oui, Néréis, répondit l'Ecarlate avec hâte (son cœur venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine).

Elle se décontracta complètement :

- J'arrive de chez les Mangemorts. Tiens, regarde Néréis.

Elle sortit une baguette de sa poche : LA baguette que Joyce avait perdu sur la plate-forme où elle avait rencontré Voldemort.

- Mais c'est MA baguette ! S'exclama l'adolescente.

- Oui, soupira sa jumelle avec bonheur, Jédusor me l'a offerte. Il est gentil, hein ?

Rogue ne tint plus :

- C'est LUI qui vous a envoyé ici ?!!

- Oui, dit l'Ecarlate en le dévisageant avec mépris, il m'a demandé de vous espionner. Toi en particulier, Rouge-Gorge, il croit que le « vieux barbu sénile » t'a refilé sa maladie.

- Une maladie ? S'enquit alors le « vieux barbu » sans se vexer.

- Oui, une maladie incurable : la compassion… Jédusor m'a envoyée ici pour vous espionner tous, alors moi j'ai accepté vivement : je voulais revoir Néréis. Et puis aussi comme ça, je ne suis plus obligée de repartir. Je peux rester ici. Je ne comprends pas que Jédusor n'ait pas compris que je ne reviendrai pas vers lui : il est bête, hein ?

Sa voix était fluette comme celle d'une petite fille, son débit rapide et irrégulier. On pouvait dire que ses paroles ne démentaient pas cet état de fait : elle raisonnait n'importe comment ! Et plus grave encore : elle n'avait pas réalisé dans quel guêpier elle s'était fourrée.

- Enfin ça dépendra, ajouta-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

Madurei et Rogue devinrent aussi rouges l'un que l'autre, Joyce restait indifférente. Dumbledore calma le jeu puis poursuivit « l'interrogatoire » :

- Que voulez-vous dire, l'Ecarlate ?

- Hé ben… Ma décision de rester ou d'aller avec Jédusor, ça dépendra… Il y a beaucoup de facteurs en jeu… Heu…

Elle promena sur ses lèvres un doigt indécis :

- Beaucoup de… murmura-t-elle, beaucoup de…

- Continuez ! La pressa Rogue au bord de l'exaspération.

Mais l'Ecarlate commença à trembler :

- Beaucoup de…

- Beaucoup de facteurs, souffla Joyce, tu nous parlais des facteurs qui t'inciteraient à rejoindre l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges…

- Merci, Néréis, s'exclama l'Ecarlate en retrouvant toute sa bonne humeur.

Madurei, en voyant l'air ahuri de Dumbledore et de Rogue, crut bon de préciser :

- l'Ecarlate a du mal à aligner trois pensées cohérentes à la suite, il lui arrive fréquemment de perdre le fil d'une conversation.

- Sauf quand elle s'énerve, ajouta Joyce, là, bizarrement elle raisonne très bien !

Le ton était accusateur mais l'Ecarlate n'y prit pas garde.

- Cela dépendra de Néréis, dit-elle. Si Néréis reste à Poudlard, alors je reste aussi. Et ça dépendra aussi du jeu.

- Quel jeu ? Demanda Dumbledore en la scrutant intensément.

- Je ne veux pas sortir du jeu. Si avec Jédusor j'ai moins de chance de sortir du jeu, alors je préfère me laisser marquer. J'ai peur de sortir du jeu.

Là, même Madurei ne comprenait pas.

- Elle parle de la « vie », intervint Joyce avec détachement, le jeu c'est la vie pour elle. Tu as peur de mourir, l'Ecarlate ?

- Ho, oui !

Quelle enfant singulière : Dumbledore avait bien du mal à porter un jugement sur elle : sa franchise était déconcertante, elle lui disait clairement qu'elle pouvait changer de camp comme de chemise et cela ne la choquait pas du tout.

- Si je vous parle de « bien et de mal », dit le vieil homme, que me répondrez-vous ?

L'Ecarlate parut amusée :

- Je répondrai « Néréis et le reste »…

Voilà donc la pensée illogique de l'Ecarlate : son monde commençait et terminait par Néréis. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et que répondrait Néréis ?

- Elle dirait, fit Joyce d'un air de défi, « Madurei et _Jédusor_ »

Les tempes du professeur de potion battirent de colère : elle recommençait à dire le nom de Voldemort…

- Et Madurei répondrait, murmura Rei en serrant les dents, que vous êtes deux pauvres idiotes idolâtres. Vous n'irez pas loin si vous ne regardez pas au-delà ! Il n'y a pas que les Mangemorts et anti-Mangemort dans la vie ! Sinon, ce serait beaucoup trop facile.

Il y eut un silence. Joyce n'osait rien dire et gardait la tête baissée. L'Ecarlate avait reporté son attention sur Dumbledore comme si elle attendait une autre question.

Rogue s'avança soudainement et posa une fiole transparente sur le bureau.

- Attendez Severus, dit Dumbledore, nous…

- Mr le directeur, lança le maître des potions, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre : passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses.

Puis il s'adressa à celle qu'il destinait la potion :

- Avec quoi souhaitez-vous boire votre Veritaserum, l'Ecarlate ? C'est bien la seule faveur que je vous fais !

- Avec du chocolat ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans les mains.

Rei posa une main sur son front en signe de déconvenue :

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, imbécile ! Où te crois-tu ? En vacances ?

- Je suis dans la nouvelle maison de Néréis ! Ici, c'est l'endroit où elle vit. Alors, c'est l'endroit que je préfère…

Dumbledore se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes :

- l'Ecarlate, vous devez bien comprendre que vous avez agi d'une façon fort peu engageante. Lorsque vous avez contrôlé votre sœur pour lui faire boire l'Agamina par exemple : elle aurait pu en mourir.

- Je jure que je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Néréis, monsieur ! Jamais je n'ai voulu la faire sortir du jeu : Néréis est libre de rester dans le jeu pour l'éternité !

On eut dit que la jeune fille avait enfin saisi la gravité de la situation : elle se penchait en avant, au bord de sa chaise, comme un oiseau prêt à s'envoler. Ses traits étaient tendus et ses veines commençaient à sortir :

- C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que j'ai aidé Jédusor la dernière fois…

- Aider ? S'enquit Rogue.

- Oui, renchérit l'Ecarlate. Quand je vous ai parlé pour la première fois à travers Néréis, et bien j'étais déjà avec lui. Officiellement j'étais son invité mais en fait j'étais plutôt prisonnière… Et il m'a dit qu'il voulait rencontrer Néréis. Et que si je l'aidais, et bien Néréis et moi, on serait restés ensemble pour toujours….

- Et vous l'avez cru !? S'écria Rogue avec colère.

- Oui, répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Et elle le croit toujours ! Constata Madurei.

L'Ecarlate regarda l'assistance avec des yeux ronds :

- Pourquoi vous vous fâchez ? Ce n'est pas mauvais, que je sache : « rester avec Néréis » ? Alors moi, je vous ai fais voir un endroit pour vous faire croire que j'y étais. Et la suite vous la connaissez : vous avez pris le train et badaboum !

Joyce trouva que sa jumelle était toujours égale à elle-même : elle passait du coq à l'âne sans arrêt, ses phrases étaient mal coordonnées entre elles : l'écouter était un vrai supplice. (Note de l'auteur : écrire ses répliques aussi ! Madre mia !) Même Dumbledore commençait à froncer les sourcils.

- Des centaines de moldus ont trouvé la mort ce soir-là, énonça Rogue d'une voix lugubre. Ou plutôt : ils sont sortis du « jeu »…

L'Ecarlate tourna vers lui avec une mine abattue :

- J'ai jamais détesté les moldus, moi. Je n'ai rien contre eux. Je ne pensais pas que Jédusor ferait ça : je croyais juste que Néréis allait venir. J'étais tellement seule… Je suis tombée sur les Mangemorts il y a quatre mois et je suis restée avec eux tout ce temps.

- Je ne vous y ai jamais vu, répliqua Rogue.

- Je t'ai dit que Jédusor ne te faisait plus confiance !

- **Vouvoie-le !** Cria Joyce dans leur langue natale, **ce n'est pas un chien. **

Et l'Ecarlate poussa un gémissement plaintif, Rei sourit narquoisement.

- Jédusor vous a mis à l'épreuve, dit la fille sans pupille en vouvoyant enfin son interlocuteur, s'il vous garde en vie : c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'a pas encore de preuve tangible pour prononcer votre arrêt : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sabotent ses meilleurs éléments sur de simples suppositions. Et surtout, il croit encore que vous lui serez utile. Aïe !

Elle se convulsa brusquement : son front vint frapper contre ses genoux.

- Migraine, annonça Joyce.

Un long cri de douleur jaillit de sa jumelle qui tirait sur ses cheveux comme pour les arracher.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? S'inquiéta Dumbledore.

- Migraine, répéta Joyce mais avec une note d'impatience cette fois-ci.

- Cela nous est fort utile ! Gronda Rogue à l'encontre de Joyce.

Rei lança un regard pressant à Joyce pour qu'elle se décide enfin à les éclairer. Mais l'Ecarlate elle-même s'expliqua :

- J'ai besoin de la liqueur argentée, piailla-t-elle, j'ai besoin de la liqueur argentée. Y a que ça qui me soulage.

- Avant tu n'avais pas si mal, souffla Joyce avec irritation, et tu ne prenais aucun médicament !

- Oui mais la liqueur, elle, elle soulage.

- Du sang de licorne, murmura Rogue.

Dumbledore en fit tomber ses lunettes :

- Oculus reparo, dit-il pour reformer le verre brisé. Non ! _Il_ n'aurait pas fait ça !

- Je veux du sang de licorne, pleura l'Ecarlate, pitié ! J'ai mal !

- Tu ne peux pas ! Cria Rei soudainement inquiète, cette liqueur est maudite ! Tu vas te détruire !

- Jédusor m'en a donné lui !! Sanglotait l'enfant de plus belle. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? Vous me détestez ?!

- Non, fit Dumbledore, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous…

- Je veux ! Je veux ! Je veux !

Rogue serra les poings de rage : ainsi, cet enfoiré de Voldemort ne s'était contenté de séquestrer cette gamine et de la rendre folle : il l'avait droguée… C'était comme ça qu'il comptait la faire revenir : quand la sensation de manque sera trop forte, l'Ecarlate ne résistera pas à son appel.

La petite avait même commencé à se griffer le visage, Rei tenta de l'en empêcher mais :

- Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas, toi ! Tu m'as abandonnée ! Vous m'avez tous abandonnée !

L'Ecarlate était dans un tel état que personne ne remarquait l'indifférence alarmante de Joyce : c'est vrai, elle s'en moquait. Que cette fille souffre, meure ou pleure, cela lui était parfaitement égal. Mais Joyce se rappela alors d'un détail :

- Professeur Rogue ! S'écria-t-elle (sa voix était un peu hésitante : elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'elle avait mis le bordel dans son cours), vous m'avez donné du sang de licorne une fois ! En pommade, sur mon tatouage…

Rogue lui répondit froidement :

- Il était très dilué, vous ne risquiez pas d'en être dépendante.

- Ho, souffla l'Ecarlate d'un air fasciné.

Elle avait entendu et se jeta aux pieds de Rogue. Le professeur essaya de l'esquiver comme pour éviter de marcher sur un insecte mais elle s'enchevêtra complètement dans ses jambes : ses bras entouraient ses genoux tels deux solides cordages. Elle releva vers lui un visage où se dessinait un sourire ébahi :

- Ho ! Il va m'en donner alors, le gentil Rouge-Gorge. Hein ? Il va m'en donner ! (Note de l'auteur : Je remercie Gollum de m'avoir servi de modèle, , Sméagol en fooooorce !)

Rogue la toisa une seconde avant de daigner répondre :

- Non.

L'Ecarlate pesta, ouvrit grand la bouche et… Madurei la souleva à bout de bras pour la remettre debout :

- Elle allait vous mordre ! expliqua-t-elle en paraissant outrée.

L'Ecarlate se débarrassa de son étreinte en râlant :

- ça va, je me sens mieux, c'est passé !

- Tu vois que tu n'as pas besoin de la liqueur ! Dit la jeune femme.

- Mais ça fait trop mal sur le moment ! Méchante !

Joyce croisa les bras pour montrer son détachement.

- Le professeur Rogue vous préparera des potions qui amoindriront vos maux de tête, expliqua doucement le directeur.

- Nan ! Siffla l'Ecarlate, je ne veux rien recevoir de lui !

- Il y a une seconde, s'écria Rei, tu étais à ses pieds !

- C'est parce que j'avais mal à la tête…

- Mademoiselle… Reprit Dumbledore, mais cette fois d'un ton autoritaire.

Le vieil homme décida de mettre un terme à tout ce tapage et d'aller droit au but :

- Voulez-vous rester à Poudlard ?

- Oui, Néréis y est. Je resterai, même si le Rouge-Gorge y est aussi !

Elle fit une grimace pleine de haine.

- Ne parlez plus ainsi de lui ! Prononça Dumbledore d'une voix qui se voulait dure, je vous préviens : Accepter Poudlard, c'est aussi accepter le professeur Rogue. Si vous nous rejoignez ici, vous devrez le traiter avec le même respect que tous vos autres professeurs. En outre, je voudrai vous faire remarquer que c'est de vous dont je parlais et non pas de votre sœur jumelle. Vous ne devez pas rester pour Néréis, mais pour _vous_.

La jeune fille dut rassembler tous ses neurones dispersés pour réfléchir à la vitesse de l'éclair : « Mince, que je parle tout le temps de Néréis a l'air de les embêter : je dois faire semblant de le vouloir moi-même… »

- Oui, monsieur, je veux rester à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ?

Ho la la la ! Il lui posait une sacrée colle ! Que dire à part « Néréis, Néréis » ? l'Ecarlate se torturait l'esprit : il devait bien y avoir une autre raison pour elle de rester ici. Dans un effort surhumain elle prit le problème à l'envers et chercha les raisons qu'elle pouvait avoir _de ne pas quitter_ Poudlard. Et la raison lui apparut presque automatiquement :

- Parce que, si vous me chassez d'ici, Jédusor va m'attraper et moi, je ne veux pas devenir une Mangemort ! J'en ai assez d'être une mauvaise fille : je veux une chance de me rattraper.

- Vous rattraper ?

- Je vous demande pardon !

A la surprise générale, elle s'était tournée vers Rogue les yeux pleins de larmes :

- Je vous demande pardon ! C'est moi qui ai fait parler Néréis quand vous étiez en train de boire un café avec le Mangemort blond. Quand j'étais encore prisonnière de Jédusor, ce type était odieux avec moi : il disait plein de vilaines choses sur Néréis et il me narguait en me tendant la liqueur quand j'étais en manque… Je voulais me venger, dire ce que je pensais vraiment de son maître. Je suis désolée…

Et elle baissa la tête en respirant par petites saccades. Son tourment et ses remords étaient _réels_. Et tandis que l'Ecarlate se remplissait de ces sentiments plus ou moins purs, Néréis sentait une haine inimaginable baigner chaque partie de son corps : ça ne pouvait être qu'une abominable comédie ! On ne pourrait jamais rien tirer de bon de l'Ecarlate ! Jamais ! Néréis se le jurait, par tous les moyens, elle se débarrassait de sa jumelle !

- Elle a l'air de regretter sincèrement ce qu'elle a fait, constata le directeur. On dirait même qu'elle va faire des efforts à votre endroit, Rogue.

Joyce avait regagné la salle commune des gryffondors et l'Ecarlate avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie pour se reposer. Madurei, Rogue et le directeur réglaient les dernières formalités.

- Alors vous l'acceptez ici, Albus ? S'enquit Madurei.

- Cela a l'air de vous déplaire, Madurei…

- Non, pas du tout… C'est juste qu'il faudra nous méfier d'elle.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent : il était indéniable que l'Ecarlate n'était pas fiable. Mais abandonner cette enfant provoquerait sa chute entière et totale. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser à la merci des Mangemorts, et nul autre endroit que Poudlard ne pouvait la garder en sécurité. Même l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, où elle ne ferait pourtant pas tache, n'était à l'abri de Voldemort.

- En plus, ajouta Rei, j'ai autre chose à vous dire à son sujet : elle a le pouvoir de manipuler l'Imperium à sa guise, même sans baguette.

- Comme vous le faîtes avec le sortilège Doloris ? S'enquit Rogue, je l'ai remarqué quand nous avons combattu les naïades.

- Exactement, souffla-t-elle négligemment.

Son cœur se serra quand elle se souvint qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là, et qu'elle nourrissait encore de l'espoir.

- C'est à cause de l'Imperium que son esprit est, disons, dérangé ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Je pense, répondit Rei. Il est dur de contrôler un sortilège impardonnable quand on vous force à le porter dans votre chair 24 heures sur 24. Il s'est « répercuté » dans sa tête. C'est assez étrange, je crois bien qu'elle se manipule elle-même parfois, elle passe sous le contrôle de son subconscient, qui lui-même est contrôlé par son inconscient et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus qui elle est vraiment…

Et voyant Rogue en train de ramasser le Veritaserum, elle ajouta en montrant la potion du doigt :

- C'est pourquoi, ceci n'a quasiment pas d'effet sur elle. Vous pourrez essayer si vous le voulez, Rogue, mais comprenez bien que l'Ecarlate est persuadée que ses propres mensonges sont vrais.

Rogue rangea la potion dans sa veste sans la regarder directement.

- Vous disiez, dit-il, qu'il est dur de contrôler ce genre de sort qui est ancré dans votre chair… Est-ce pour cela que Néréis porte son tatouage ?

- Oui, fit Rei avec un peu d'impatience (elle avait envie de quitter cette pièce et de ne plus voir Rogue pendant au moins, allez soyons fous, deux bonnes minutes !), Néréis est placée sous le signe de l'Avada Kedavra. Ce tatouage est indispensable à son contrôle.

Regard entendu entre Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Donc, souffla le directeur à Rogue, c'était bien le sort d'Alceste que Néréis vous avait jeté.

- Elle m'en a parlé, assura Rei, j'étais surtout surprise qu'elle ait réussi un sort aussi compliqué.

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi la Faux sort de ce tatouage, précisa Rogue.

- C'est un tatouage multifonction, s'impatienta Madurei : Contrôle et Absorption, voilà ce qu'il permet. Mais il doit être utilisé avec modération. Néréis a tellement souffert d'avoir absorbé cette Faux qu'elle n'a jamais plus essayer d'aspirer ne serait-ce qu'une plume d'oiseau.

Elle s'apprêta à prendre congé mais Rogue lui lança :

- Un jour, il faudra que vous nous expliquiez comment vous vous y être pris pour être immunisées contre ces sortilèges-là et aussi d'où sort la faux de Néréis !

- Un de ces jours, peut-être, si j'ai le temps, murmura Rei avant de claquer la porte.


	31. C Jédusor est entré dans le jeu

**_Disclamer_** : Je me base sur les livres de Rowling.

Kikooooooo !!!!! BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances !!! A partir de maintenant, je reprend une publication hebdomadaire…

J'ai choisi le thème des jumelles dans cette fic et l'ai traité de manière différente à travers les deux couplets de personnage :

Madurei et Salana sont les jumelles complémentaires classiques : l'une est douce, l'autre combative et colérique etc… Je ne me suis pas trop foulée.

Pour Néréis et Anaïmon (autre surnom de l'Ecarlate qui sera utilisé à partir de ce chap), j'ai choisi une autre méthode. Psychologiquement, elles étaient identiques à la base. Anaïmon aurait très bien pu être une seconde Joyce Happer. Mais quelque chose a tout bouleversé :

L'Impérium qui l'a rendue incapable d'assumer sa vraie personnalité et l'a dédoublée. Ainsi Anaïmon a rapidement perdue la raison pour devenir ce qu'elle est actuellement. Quant à Néréis, ce sont les épreuves qu'elle a subies qui l'ont faite disjoncter. Et lorsqu'elle a avalé une potion d'oubli pour effacer ces épreuvres, hop ! Elle est devenue Joyce Happer. Elle devient ce qu'elle et Anaïmon auraient pu être mais qu'elles ne seront jamais. Joyce Happer va subir le même sort qu'Anaïmon : avec ses flashback, il lui semble que sa personnalité se dédouble, lui échappe : Joyce va avoir un comportement quelques fois digne de l'Ecarlate telle que celle-ci nous apparaissait dans la deuxième Section.

Du coup, leurs rapports ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux entre Rei et Salana. Puisqu'elles sont identiques, et pas complémentaires, elles sont rivales. Elles vont essayer de se démarquer par une autre façon….

L'Ecarlate a l'impression qu'elle ne peut vivre qu'à travers Néréis car elle la voit entière et non double comme elle. Bien entendu, elle se trompe.

C'est une phrase que je ferai prononcer par Voldemort : Néréis et Anaïmon sont l'endroit et le revers d'une seule médaille qui n'aspirent chacune qu'à prendre la place de l'autre. (Alors que Rei et Salana s'apparentent plus au médaillon, scindé en deux parties qui ont besoin l'une de l'autre)

**Rewiew** :

**Llewlann :** Kikoooo !!! lol, je pense que tu verras ce message dans un long moment mais je te remercie de lire ma fic et espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !!! Big kissssss

**CyCy-Lupin :** New Lectrice !!! yééééééééééééééé !!! Kikou ! Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas caser Joyce et Rogue ensemble, ils ne seraient pas faits pour cohabiter ensemble… (ça m'aurait paru presque incestueux…) Les explications sur les sœurs deviennent très claires à partir du chapitre 19, comme tu auras pu le constater si tu lis jusque là. Big kisssss

**Angie Black** : chalut !! Ne t'en fais pas, tu les cernes bien, mes jumelles… ; ) Dans le chapitre qui suit, j'essaie même de faire ressentir un renversement de rôle entre Joyce et l'Ecarlate….

Big kissss

**Ryannon :** Oups, ça m'a échappé ! C'est vrai : J'ai fait appeler Rogue par son nom de famille par Dumby… Sorry , pourtant j'arrête pas de corriger. Je corrigerai ça quand j'aurai le temps. J'aime bien ce que tu réponds à ce passage : Si je vous parle de « bien et de mal », dit le vieil homme, que me répondrez-vous ? /L'Ecarlate parut amusée :- Je répondrai « Néréis et le reste »… _le tout est de savoir si elle l a mis dans le bonne ordre..._ C'est clair…. Mdrrrr Je vois aussi que tu as pu constater que l'Ecarlate a une façon très particulière de réfléchir… « En gros elle est conne » Chut ! Tu brises un secret scénaristique, lol…. Enfin bon, c la famille Serpentard, les enfants jouent avec des poupées vivantes et les larmes se mêlent toujours au sang….

* * *

_C/ Jédusor est entré dans le « jeu »._

- _Oui, maître ?_

- _Entre, Bella, viens donc voir ma dernière œuvre !_

_Bellatrix s'approcha de son maître qui regardait à travers un miroir : il avait une vue en plongée sur une cours du château de Poudlard… L'Ecarlate déambulait en promenant un regard inquiet tout autour d'elle. _

- _Elle y est, ça y est…_

- _Maître…_

- _Elle reviendra, Bella… L'Ecarlate reviendra… Car si ce n'est pas moi qui la tue, c'est Néréis qui le fera…_

- _Mais notre victime dans l'immédiat ? Qui est-ce ? Néréis ou sa jumelle ?_

- _Aucune des deux !_

_Vous vous souvenez ? Tourmentons, torturons, tuons ! A toute heure du jour et de la nuit !!!! Un nouveau défi : Détruire, anéantir, déconstruire « **Joyce Happer** »…._

* * *

Et l'Ecarlate fut ainsi introduite à Poudlard, au grand damne de Joyce qui n'avait pas fait preuve d'un enthousiasme débordant. Quand Rei lui apprit la nouvelle, de façon officielle, elle l'injuria presque, hurlant que sa jumelle était certainement avec Jédusor et que c'était une folie de la garder dans le château. Dumbledore l'avait fortement réprimandée et lui donna quasiment l'ordre de laisser « une chance à sa sœur » comme il avait laissé une chance au professeur Rogue. Devant un tel argument, Joyce ne put répliquer quoi que ce soit.

En ce qui concernait son patronyme: les élèves ne pouvaient pas la nommer l'Ecarlate sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre. Mais Néréis lui avait volé son prénom, c'était elle que tout le monde nommait Joyce. Ainsi, il fut décidé que l'Ecarlate porterait son surnom traduit dans sa langue natale : Anaïmon. (En réalité, Anaïmon ne signifie pas « écarlate » mais le « sang ». En le traduisant en français, Néréis, car c'est elle qui avait trouvé ce surnom pour sa jumelle, avait préféré embellir un petit peu.). Elle devint donc Anaïmon Happer. Mais tous, profs y compris, la nommaient instinctivement par ce singulier prénom, pour bien marquer la différence avec Joyce Happer.

(L'auteur a une confession à faire, lol, « Anaïmon » ne signifie pas vraiment « sang » en grec ancien mais « qui n'a pas de sang ». Si j'ai choisi ce mot quand même, c'est parce que la vraie traduction de « Ecarlate » et de « sang » était trop moche.)

* * *

- Tu n'es pas très gentille avec moi, grande sœur.

Joyce se retourna pour apercevoir Anaïmon.

- Oui, continua celle-ci, même si je t'assure que je ne suis pas une Mangemort, tu ne me crois pas.

- Va-t-en…

- J'ai pourtant tant fait pour toi !

- Va-t-en…

- Je t'aime tellement !

- VA-T-EN !

Elles se firent face quelques secondes. L'Ecarlate avait l'air hébété d'une petite fille à qui l'on a refusé une sucette. Enfin, elle baissa les paupières, déçue : elle observait l'insigne de Serpentard qui ornait sa poitrine :

- Si j'avais vu avant que tu étais à Gryffondor, j'aurai aussi manipulé le choixpeau… je me suis bien fait avoir.

- Une tour et des cachots, gronda Joyce, ce n'est pas encore assez pour me préserver de toi. Tu peux peut-être embobiner tout le monde mais pas moi !

Sa jumelle rehaussa la tête avec tristesse :

- Ma pauvre Néréis, Madurei t'a montée contre moi… Mais je saurai te ramener.

- Ramener vers qui ? Vers Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Tu ne prononces plus son nom maintenant ? Le Rouge-Gorge t'a dressée comme un petit chien…

- Tais-toi !

Ses pieds pivotèrent dans la direction opposée, elle cherchait à fuir cette fille qu'elle haïssait.

- Néréis ! Cria l'Ecarlate en lui agrippant le bras.

Joyce sentit un tremblement de dégoût l'envahir, les larmes lui montaient presque aux yeux : c'était plus que de la haine à ce stade-là, ho oui ! C'était bien plus !

- N'oublie pas le « jeu », Néréis !

- Quel jeu ? Lâche-moi !

- Notre « jeu »…

- Tu es folle ! Lâche-moi.

Un coup brusque et elle s'en libéra avant de détaler comme un lapin. Anaïmon demeura seule, le regard perdu :

- Attention Néréis, murmura-t-elle, Jédusor est entré dans le « jeu »…

* * *

Anaïmon ne brillait certes pas en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. Son manque de « concentration » la mettait sérieusement en difficulté dans certaines matières, notamment les potions. Elle était incapable de préparer une potion jusqu'au bout. En plein milieu du cours, elle oubliait soudainement où elle en était.

- Et bien nous avons une future madame Londubat ! Avait fini par s'exclamer Rogue.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la réprimander davantage. La jumelle de Néréis se révéla bientôt comme une enfant ayant une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Ses migraines venaient d'un facteur psychosomatique et il suffisait qu'elle soit profondément angoissée, ou qu'elle réfléchisse trop pour que cela redémarre. Rogue avait eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir lorsqu'il l'avait faite passer au tableau pour la forcer à raconter devant toute la classe comment elle s'y était prise pour rater sa potion. Comme elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, Rogue « l'encouragea » à coups de remarques acidulées sous le regard ravi de Joyce qui aimait plus que tout voir sa sœur dans un tel état. Au bout de cinq ou six sarcasmes, Anaïmon s'était écroulée en hurlant et en se griffant le visage. Lorsque Dumbledore vint la voir à l'infirmerie, elle était dans un état effroyable : tous ses membre remuaient sous l'angoisse en longs tremblements et rien ne semblait la calmer, surtout pas la présence de Madurei qui, en fait, la perturbait encore plus. Quand l'enfant aperçut le directeur, elle se jeta à ses pieds en sanglotant et lui promit de ne plus pleurer en cours si on ne la renvoyait pas de Poudlard. Dumbledore l'avait tout de suite rassurée en lui expliquant qu'on ne renvoyant pas les élèves à cause d'un chagrin. Finalement, Rogue eut le privilège de se faire traiter de « sale vieux monstre insensible » par l'infirmière et reçut l'ordre de ne plus gronder Anaïmon.

Les autres professeurs mettaient plus de douceur avec elle. Anaïmon savait se montrer bonne élève dans les matières qui lui demandaient des efforts immédiats. Comme les sortilèges par exemple : elle n'avait pas besoin de garder beaucoup de chose en mémoire, elle lançait sa formule, brandissait sa baguette et hop ! C'était fini.

Quant à la réaction des élèves, elle était ambiguë. Les deux jumelles étaient sans cesse comparées. L'Ecarlate ressortit bientôt comme une insupportable geignarde tandis que Joyce gardait son statut de fille rigolote… Quoique, cela faisait un bon moment que Joyce avait commencé à s'enfermer sur elle-même et ne riait plus. Elle cessa complètement de traîner avec la bande de Potter, délaissa de plus en plus Malicia, Shun ainsi que Korée. Seul Caïn la suivait encore partout mais elle semblait vouloir se débarrasser de lui aussi.

Elle avait peur. Oui, Joyce avait peur. Il fallait se méfier d'Anaïmon. Elle craignait que sa jumelle ne soit un jour entraînée par la jalousie et ne commette l'irréparable. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui permettre d'établir de tels soupçons ? C'était en rapport avec « l'accident » qui causa la mort de Salana. Néréis l'avait écrasé sous sa forme Animagus sans le savoir mais c'est l'Ecarlate qui lui avait dit le faire ! En plus, c'était confus, elle ne se souvenait pas trop mais elle était presque sure qu'Anaïmon lui avait ensuite avoué qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, qu'elle jalousait le lien particulier qui l'unissait à Salana et qu'elle avait voulu sa mort. Joyce ne pouvait pas se permettre que ses amis subissent le même sort…

De son côté, Anaïmon souffrait de l'indifférence de Néréis, sa grande sœur ne la regardait même pas ! Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ses migraines. Le soir, dans son dortoir, elle pleurait de longues heures devant la glace en se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'accepter l'offre de Jédusor.

- Mais c'est le maître du Rouge-Gorge qui crie tout le temps : il est pire que lui. Marmonnait-elle (mé ti arrêtes de jouer à la Sméagol ?), et puis le vieux barbu n'est pas méchant…

Elle connaissait les scrupules. Bien que sa connaissance du bien et du mal fût très floue, elle comprenait que Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance et qu'une confiance, c'était sacré. Même si elle avait du mal à comprendre tous ces gens de Poudlard : Si elle avait osé pleurer de cette façon devant Sir Frédéric, elle aurait été tabassée à mort… Décidemment, ces gens de Poudlard était d'une étrangeté : ils ne la frappaient pas, ne l'injuriaient pas… Ce n'était pas normal. Elle devrait peut-être se méfier…

Les autres élèves ne l'ennuyaient jamais. Non pas par compassion (de la pitié chez les serpentards ? La bonne blague !) mais parce qu'elle utilisait l'Imperium quand ils la croisaient. Elle les contrôlait à peine pour éviter qu'un professeur ne le voie et juste assez pour qu'ils passent leur chemin sans rien lui dire. Ainsi, même Malefoy ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexions. Et c'était certainement pour cela que personne ne lui fit de remarques sur l'étrangeté de son regard : des yeux sans pupille, qui lui conféraient sans cesse un air maladif et inquiétant. Pourtant, tout bébé, elle possédait des yeux tout à fait normaux, mais lorsque son père lui fit « absorber » le sortilège Imperium, ses pupilles avaient disparu et n'étaient jamais réapparues.

En classe, elle redoublait d'efforts pour satisfaire ses professeurs. Elle fit preuve de bonne volonté envers tout le monde, même envers Rogue qu'elle haïssait.

Et quelque chose de bizarre se produisit : on commençait à_ apprécier l'Ecarlate, _on commençait à_ déprécier Joyce. _La rumeur courrait que Joyce Happer se montrait si acide avec sa jumelle que celle-ci pleurait tous les soirs. Joyce prit peu à peu l'allure de la méchante de service. Même Macgonagall lui adressait des regards sévères. Madurei, avec qui Anaïmon se montrait pourtant particulièrement distante, la sommait de se montrer plus aimable avec sa petite sœur. Seul Rogue ne lui disait rien : d'ailleurs, il ne lui disait plus rien du tout. Il l'ignorait royalement à chacun de ses cours. C'était de cela dont Joyce souffrait le plus. Et plus elle avait mal, plus elle ressentait le désir de frapper sa jumelle : après tout était de sa faute ! Elle s'était fâchée avec Rogue à cause d'elle !

* * *

Alors qu'elle était parvenue à semer Caïn, Joyce surprit sa jumelle en compagnie de Shun et Malicia.

- Elle a vraiment fait ça ? S'étonna Shun.

- Oui, reprit Anaïmon d'une voix émue, quand je suis arrivée, c'est la première chose qu'elle a vérifiée : que je n'avais pas la marques des ténèbres…

Par réflexe, Joyce se dissimula derrière une colonne pour mieux les espionner.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Joyce ait agi comme ça ! S'exclama Malicia.

- Il ne faut pas la blâmer ! Répliqua l'Ecarlate, je comprends qu'elle se méfie… Mais j'aimerais bien que vous… lui parliez de moi… Elle m'évite, elle me fuie. Je vous en prie !

Joyce se sentit bouillir de rage. Elle se recroquevilla derrière le pilier comme si elle cherchait à étouffer sa rage en l'écrasant dans le creux de son estomac. Shun et Malicia prirent Anaïmon en pitié et lui promirent de tenter de « raisonner Joyce »… Joyce attendit leur départ avant de fondre sur sa sœur comme un ouragan en folie.

- Néréis ! S'écria Anaïmon, ravie.

Mais le visage de Joyce resta figée dans une abominable expression de haine :

- Alors comme ça, bafouilla-t-elle sous l'emprise de la colère, tu te plains auprès de MES amis… ça ne te suffit pas que Rei, Dumbledore et tout les profs me bassinent nuit et jour pour que je sois gentille avec toi ! Il faut que mes amis s'y mettent aussi ! J'ai même vu que tu cherchais à parler avec Potter et compagnie !

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je veux que tes amis deviennent les miens ! Comme ça tu seras obligée de rester avec moi !

- Je peux me forcer à ne pas t'insulter, mais je ne pourrai jamais te supporter !

- Mais je…

- Alors ne dis pas que je ne fais pas d'efforts ! Ne va pas te plaindre partout ! J'en ai marre ! Tout le monde m'en veut alors que je ne t'ai RIEN fait !

- Mais…

- JE SUIS GENTILLE AVEC TOI !! Ne va surtout pas dire le contraire !

- « Mais je suis toute gentillette ! » Chantonna une voix veloutée.

Malefoy, accompagné de son nez pointu ainsi que de ses deux gorilles, s'avança vers elle dans une démarche aérienne pour imiter l'allure habituelle d'Anaïmon. Celle-ci se concentra deux secondes. Malefoy changea d'attitude.

- Arrête ! Siffla Joyce, tu n'as pas le droit.

Et elle murmura tout bas :

- Pas d'Imperium !

L'Ecarlate relâcha donc son pouvoir et Malefoy reprit ses railleries :

- Crabbe, Goyle ! Vous savez ce que mon père raconte sur le leur ?

Les deux jumelles déglutirent. Shun et Malicia, qui avaient croisé les trois serpentards, étaient revenus en vitesse pour assister leurs amies.

- Leur père, fredonna Draco d'un timbre éclatant, s'est servi d'elle comme de vulgaires rats de laboratoire ! Il en fait des monstres !

- TAIS-TOI ! Cria soudainement Anaïmon.

Elle tenta de se jeter sur lui mais Joyce, malgré toute la répugnance qu'elle lui inspirait, la rattrapa au vol.

- Doucement Anaïmon ! Râlait-elle, ne va pas nous attirer des ennuis !

- On raconte aussi chez moi, poursuivit Draco, que votre père avait forcé votre mère à l'épouser et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas !

- Arrête Malefoy ! S'indignait Shun tandis que Malicia crispait sa bouche d'horreur.

- Et qu'une certaine Néréis est restée enfermée pendant presque 15 ans pour le crime de sa jum…

Joyce ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle avait lâché sa sœur pour lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure. Le nez de Malefoy explosa littéralement mais cela ne suffit pas à Néréis, elle l'empoigna de toutes ses forces et le fit rouler au sol. Crabb bondit sur elle mais l'Ecarlate s'interposa. Joyce rua violemment Malefoy de coups de pieds tandis qu'il était à sa mercie. Shun était aux prises avec Goyle qui cherchait à attraper Joyce. Malicia était figée dans un coin :

- Mais Joyce ! Hurla-t-elle, Malefoy ne peut plus se défendre ! Arrête !

- Pas besoin d'être un Mangemort pour frapper quelqu'un à terre ! Grogna Joyce.

Elle jubilait presque en entendant le craquement de ses os : la chair qui s'enfonçait onctueusement et la divine symphonie de ses cris de douleur : Quel pied !

Mais Draco, armé d'une hargne redoutable, s'agrippa à l'une de ses jambes et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Joyce s'effondra sur le sol avant de recevoir un violent coup de pied dans le visage. Goyle avait jeté Shun contre un mur et arrivait en renfort. Anaïmon se débattait encore avec Crabbe en criant, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'utiliser l'Imperium. Joyce cracha du sang, Malicia se plaça devant Malefoy en le rappelant à l'ordre. Celui-ci appuyait une main fébrile sur ses côtes qui le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il pesta, poussa Malicia et… fut soulevé au-dessus du sol : Caïn venait de le saisir par sa veste en lui jetant un œil mauvais.

- Cass toa Heakiff ! Râla Draco.

Caïn ne dit rien et le lâcha. Ses yeux gris devinrent plus calculateurs. Avec une promptitude qui ne lui ressemblait guère, il sortit sa baguette et clama en la pointant sur le nez de Malefoy :

- Iatros ! (sort de soin typiquement Ksris)

Le sang s'évapora du visage de Malefoy et son nez redevint normal. Caïn en fit de même avec tous les blessés. Même le sang qui se trouvait par terre disparut. Malefoy parut étonné : il n'avait même plus mal au ventre où Joyce l'avait frappé avec une si grande ardeur. Cependant cela ne suffit pas à calmer sa rancœur : il se tourna vers Joyce en vociférant une nouvelle insulte sur son père et celle-ci l'agrippa férocement à la gorge. Caïn tenta de l'en empêcher et elle comprit trop tard pourquoi : Rogue venait d'arriver.

En apercevant le petit groupe, il se hâta soudain. En fait, Caïn l'avait aperçu bien avant et savait qu'il passerait par là. C'est pourquoi il avait guéri tout le monde pour effacer les traces de la bagarre.

- Lâchez-le, Happer, gronda le professeur, que s'est-il passé ici ?!

Rogue n'était pas dupe : il voyait à leurs regards coupables qu'il s'était effectivement produit quelque chose.

- Happer m'a rué de coup ! Cria Malefoy.

- Tu m'as l'air pourtant en bonne santé, s'indigna celle-ci.

- C'est Headcliff qui nous a tous soignée !

- Je n'ai rien fait, fit négligemment Caïn. Tu as des preuves ?

- Mieux que ça : deux témoins !

Crabbe et Goyle acquiescèrent avec ferveur.

- c'est faux, ils mentent ! crièrent Malicia et Shun à l'unisson.

- Ces deux-là ont participé à la bagarre ? demanda Rogue en lorgnant sur les deux gryffondors.

- Oui, dit Malefoy avec un sourire perfide.

- Et bien, ça fera trente points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Et moi ?! Rétorqua Joyce en serrant les dents, je ne perds pas de points pour Serpentard ?!

Durant une seconde de profond silence, Rogue se pencha dangereusement sur elle avant de souffler méchamment :

- Est-ce que je vous ai sonnée, Happer ?

Anaïmon secoua la tête comme une furie :

- C'est pas juste ! C'est eux qui ont commencé ! Ils insultaient notre père !

- Et alors ? S'enquit Rogue avec un calme glacial, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Allez donc chercher quelqu'un que ça intéresse !

L'Ecarlate fut prise d'une inspiration d'horreur et joignit ses deux mains sur son visage. Malicia, ses yeux pleins de rancune posés sur Rogue, la soutint.

- Et bien, je vais trouver quelqu'un que ça intéresse ! S'exclama Joyce, ne bougez pas de là !

Et elle partit en courant comme si le diable la poursuivait.

- J'ai autre chose à faire, lui cria Rogue avant de faire mine de s'en aller.

Mais Caïn le retint :

- J'ai l'impression que vous ne serez pas déçu du voyage, professeur.

C'était bien la première fois que ce jeune homme se montrait un tantinet grossier. Rogue lui fit quelques remontrances avant d'apercevoir Joyce qui revenait… avec Madurei.

« C'est bon », se dit Rogue, « j'ai décroché le gros lot ! »

Elles parlaient toutes les deux dans leur langue natale et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, Rogue pouvait voir une juste fureur se dessiner sur le visage de Rei.

Joyce se planta devant Malefoy en lançant d'une voix moqueuse :

- Tu vas voir ce que l'on ressent quand on est traité injustement !

Et elle ajouta avec un accent triomphant :

- Mr Malefoy pense que notre père nous a traité comme des rats de laboratoire…

- Et bien, soupira Rei en dévoilant ses canines, Mr Malefoy me déçoit grandement ! J'enlève 50 points à Serpentard !

- Je me chargeais déjà de cette affaire, Madurei ! Vociféra Rogue, allez-vous en !

- Je vous mets au défi de me chasser, Rogue !

Rei était toujours en colère après lui. (héhéhé ! La pauvrette : elle a reçu son premier râteau il y a quelques temps… D'ailleurs, j'avais songé avec ironie d'appeler le chapitre 19 « le râteau de Madurei… » mais ça ne faisait pas très beau… lol)

Rogue fit un mouvement circulaire du doigt :

- Vos charmantes sœurs et leurs amis ont agressé trois de mes élèves.

- Tous les enfants ici présents sont VOS élèves, Rogue ! Au diable la couleur de leur cravate ! Et je me moque de savoir qui a commencé : tous seront punis. Même ceux dont le papa a des relations !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord : il y a une différence entre une joute physique et une injure verbale !

- Tout comme il y a une différence, piailla Anaïmon sure d'elle, entre une blague de collégien et la vie d'un homme !

Rogue sembla surpris pendant un cours instant.

- Potter m'a raconté, siffla l'Ecarlate, ce que vous avez failli faire à Sirius parce que vous étiez trop borné pour le croire innocent !

Là, même Madurei trouva qu'elle était allée trop loin. Le visage de Rogue s'était décomposé.

- Et si on parlait des punitions, souffla Rei pour changer de conversation.

Rogue lui jeta un regard infiniment glacial qu'elle lui rendit.

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, Deedo, murmura lentement Rogue, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor.

Shun suffoca : il n'avait rien fait !

Rei prit cela pour un défi :

- Cessez d'avoir l'air si bête, Goyle, lança-t-elle, j'enlève 15 points à Serpentard…

- 20 Points en moins pour Gryffondor, lâcha Rogue.

- Et 25 en moins pour Serpentard ! Cria Rei.

- 30 !

- 40 !

- 50 !

- 99 !

- 150 !

- NOOOOOOON ! Hurlèrent presque tous les élèves présents.

Ils semblaient tous aussi catastrophés les uns que les autres, sauf Caïn (sur le point de roupiller : il a déjà eu trop d'action pour lui, le pauvre…) et Anaïmon qui ne moquait bien de ce système à points.

- Vous n'êtes pas aux enchères ! Glapit Malicia.

- Oui, renchérit Draco qui était d'accord avec une gryffondor pour la première fois de sa vie, arrêtez de déconner ! On va se retrouver à moins 5000, professeurs !

- Soyez poli, Malefoy ! Beugla Rei.

Rogue, les joues plaquées d'un affreux rouge brique, les envoya tous paître sans attendre et leur ordonna de déguerpir en vitesse. Joyce détala avec ses amis tandis qu'Anaïmon la poursuivait, les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Madurei s'en vint avec hauteur (mais en fait, elle avait quand même un peu eu la trouille…), et une fois hors du champ de vision de Rogue, elle empoigna Malefoy qu'elle entraîna dans son bureau.

* * *

- A dire vrai, vous ne me décevez pas, Malefoy. Je n'en entendais pas moins de votre part !

Autrefois partagé entre l'admiration et la convoitise, le jeune homme déchanta vite devant l'attitude de Madurei. Cette femme était, certes, d'une beauté affolante mais la glace qui lui tenait lieu de visage calma ses ardeurs.

- Mais professeur…

- Silence !

Il n'osait pas faire son malin : il était seul, ses deux gardes du corps n'étaient pas là. Rogue non plus ne savait pas où il se trouvait et il devinait que son père n'aurait aucune emprise sur sa professeur.

- Hum, hum, fit-il pour s'éclaircir la gorge, vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'h…

- J'ai dit : Silence !

Elle l'examina longuement, comme si elle jaugeait une marchandise.

- Je suppose qu'il est amusant de se moquer des morts, murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

Draco oubliait toujours que Joyce était la sœur de Madurei, peut-être parce qu'elle ne se ressemblait pas tellement : l'une était grande, brune aux yeux verts, l'autre menue, châtain aux yeux bleus. Même leurs traits de visage différaient ; Rei avait déjà la figure d'une femme, et Joyce encore la frimousse d'une adolescente sortant à peine de l'enfance. Et il sentait bien à ce moment là qu'il allait payer cher cette omission.

- Si, c'est ce que je crois… Et cela ne concerne pas seulement Joyce. Vous avez un malin plaisir à persécuter vos camarades par jalousie et par mépris.

Draco eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène : il ne se trompait pas. Il y avait déjà un bon moment, Joyce lui avait parlé presque dans les mêmes termes (mais il ne savait pas qu'en fait c'était Anaïmon qui avait pris possession de sa jumelle) : _« Je t'ai entendu Malefoy, j'ai déjà attendu les horreurs que tu balances sur le dos des parents du survivant. C'est très mal de réveiller les morts. Mais tu trouves un malin plaisir à commettre ce sacrilège. On ne pouvait espérer que tu t'élèves au-dessus de la nature de ton père. » _

- Est-ce parce que vous suivez les traces de votre cher père ou alors parce que vous avez un cœur de pierre ?

Draco ne répondait rien, transi devant les iris de Rei qui avait pris une couleur marécageuse.

- Est-ce que le plaisir de voir ses rivaux dans la détresse justifie de les faire souffrir autant ? Vous n'avez jamais connu leur souffrance, vous avez toujours été surprotégé par une maman-poule et un père conspirateur, c'est pour cela que vous vous permettez de dispenser votre haine aux quatre vents… Quoique, de la haine ? Je doute même que vous connaissiez ce sentiment. Vous n'avez pas assez souffert pour nourrir de la haine, de la vrai haine : celle qui vous colle à la peau qui vous dévore, vous détruit, vous plonge dans une fascination totale, dans un abîme d'où vous ne ressortirez jamais ! Savez-vous pourquoi, Malefoy ?

- Non, admit-il la gorge sèche.

- Parce qu'une fois qu'on a goûté le fruit défendu, on ne peut plus, on ne veut plus s'en passer…

Elle fit une courte pause pour bien mesurer son effet.

- …A moins d'avoir une volonté hors du commun… Ce que vous n'avez pas, Malefoy.

Sa tête était vide, il n'avait rien à répliquer. Il essayait de faire le tri dans ce que Madurei venait de lui dire. Il ne sentait ni vexé, ni indigné, il n'avait même plus peur. Il sentait qu'elle avait raison, mais n'était pas convaincu pour autant. Rei s'aperçut qu'elle avait raté son coup et qu'elle ne corromprait pas Malefoy fils mais cela lui était égal : ce gamin ne lui inspirait aucune compassion. Elle fit tout de même une dernière tentative.

- Je n'aime pas jouer les moralisatrices, avoua-t-elle, cependant je vais vous entretenir sur un sujet mièvre et racoleur : l'amitié… En ce qui concerne Potter… Attention, je n'évoque pas là votre bon cœur mais votre logique… En tant que quoi croyez-vous qu'il vous aurait été le plus utile ? Je vais être sincère : en tant qu'ennemi, Harry n'a rien à vous apprendre, il est trop naïf, trop coincé aussi par moment, il ne peut vous apporter aucune expérience véritable. La candeur n'est un avantage qu'en amitié. Là vous auriez pu apprendre de lui. Là vous auriez pu profiter de sa curiosité naturelle, de son sens de la loyauté et si l'échange était devenu parfaitement réciproque (comme ce doit être le cas pour n'importe quelle transaction), vous auriez gagné beaucoup plus, vous seriez devenu _humain…_

- Vous prétendez que je ne le suis pas ? S'irrita Malefoy qui n'avait pas tout compris.

- Je ne considère pas les Mangemorts comme des êtres humains.

Ça y est : elle l'avait dit. Malefoy sursauta sur sa chaise et fit mine de ne pas saisir.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas ébruiter cette conversation, dit calmement Madurei. De toute façon, votre père sait déjà à quoi s'en tenir. En outre, vous feriez mieux de ne plus approcher mes sœurs. Anaïmon était sur le point de hurler pour exposer les passe-temps, disons « nocturnes », de votre vénéré père.

Il se leva, ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, Rei lui donna un dernier conseil :

- Choisissez bien votre camp. Il y a trop de gens qui seraient ravis de vous enterrer lorsque toute cette histoire sera enfin terminée…

- Si elle se termine, professeur, répondit-il avec une lucidité effrayante.

Et la porte se referma.

* * *

Rei demeura un long moment assise, les yeux posés sur le perchoir solitaire de son corbeau qu'elle avait laissé dans la volière de l'école. Ses pensées, elles, étaient tournées vers les jumelles. Une certaine jalousie piqua le cœur de Rei : Néréis avait encore Anaïmon et vive-versa tandis qu'elle, Madurei, était privée de sa moitié. Elle devait même renoncer à Rogue pour sa sécurité.

Cependant Néréis ne semblait pas être consciente de la chance qu'elle avait. Pourquoi haïssait-elle l'Ecarlate ? Avant le départ de Rei, les deux jumelles s'entendaient pourtant à merveille. Il avait du se passer quelque chose entre elles, quelque chose qui dépassait largement la mort de Salana. Rei se crispa sur sa chaise : leur mère aussi était morte assassinée, après son départ… Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que leur mère avait été tuée avec la Faux que Néréis transporte dans sa main. La Faux que son père avait promise à Voldemort…

Cette faux avait un fonctionnement très spécial. Tout d'abord, quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne pouvait servir contre un membre de la famille Serpentard _tant qu'elle ne fut pas activée_. Et pour l'activer, il fallait un meurtre, LE premier meurtre commis avec. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que les choses se corsaient : Salazar Serpentard voulait que ceux qui utiliseraient la faux l'aient amplement méritée. Non content qu'il l'avait très bien cachée, il avait rajouté une règle des plus injustes : Ne pourraient se servir de la faux que ceux qui partageraient le sang de sa première victime… Celle-ci devait donc être sacrifiée durant un rituel nommée « Cérémonie de l'Eveil ». Celui qui trouvait la Faux était alors obligé de tuer un membre de sa famille direct s'il voulait s'en servir. Cependant, Salazar, sachant que ce ne serait pas forcément l'un de ses descendants qui mettrait la main dessus, avait préféré ajouté une règle supplémentaire interdisant à la Faux, une fois réveillée, de s'attaquer à ses héritiers.

Sir Frédéric, pour offrir la Faux à Voldemort en gage de loyauté, devait donc sacrifier l'une de ses filles. (Il ne restait qu'eux comme famille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur lignée s'était finalement étiolée avec le temps : la consanguinité les avait rendus fous et ce qui restait de famille s'est entretué la génération précédant Frédéric.) Il choisit d'abord Salana, mais elle mourut prématurément dans les circonstances que nous connaissons. Par la suite, il aurait bien opté pour Madurei mais la peur qu'elle lui inspirait l'avait forcé à la condamner trop rapidement, avant que l'autel cérémonial ne soit près. (Attention, cet homme raffiné qu'était Sir Frédéric ne négligeait pas la tradition). Malgré la disparition de Voldemort, il s'obstina à vouloir procéder à la Cérémonie, et Néréis fut choisie. Mais le jour de la Cérémonie, c'est sa femme qui trouva la mort.

Kylia la néréide fut assassinée, son sang avait trempé la lame virginale. Voldemort, qui n'avait aucun lien avec elle, ne pourrait jamais utiliser l'arme léguée par son ancêtre. Par contre, les trois sœurs survivantes (oula ! ça fait un peu Charmed dit comme ça !) le pouvaient.

Ainsi que Voldemort ait pénétré dans le château de Sir Frédéric n'avait rien de dramatique. La faux était en la possession de Néréis, et il ne pourrait jamais en user. Mais si Voldemort essayait quand même de s'approprier la demeure de son ancêtre, c'est qu'il devait toujours espérer y trouver « l'arme ». Madurei ne savait pas en outre s'il connaissait les détails de la Cérémonie et, encore plus important, s'il savait que l'arme en question était une Faux… Quand Joyce s'en était servie devant lui, il n'avait pas paru trop choqué. En effet, cette Faux avait beau renfermé une puissance redoutable, dans l'état actuel des choses elle ne dégageait pas autour d'elle des vibrations magiques très importantes car Joyce était tout bonnement incapable de la manipuler au maximum de ses capacités. Aux yeux de Voldemort, elle avait du passer pour un vulgaire manche à balai avec une lame au lieu des poils…

Madurei revint à des pensées moins techniques… Anaïmon la détestait, elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec cet enfant. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de complicité entre elles. Anaïmon aimait par-dessus tout Néréis, et aussi Salana qu'elle admirait. (Contrairement à ce que pensait encore « Joyce Happer »)

- Tant pis, murmura Madurei en s'appuyant sur ses accoudoirs pour se hisser.

Sa plus jeune sœur la haïssait, Néréis s'éloignait, Salana, sa moitié, était morte et l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait repoussée. Rei fit face à son miroir et lança à son reflet avec un demi-sourire, comme pour se redonner de l'espoir :

- Il y a des jours où l'on ferait mieux de rester couché, n'est-il pas ?

* * *

Madurei ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point elle avait raison. Elle avait fermé les yeux depuis un bon moment quand on frappa sèchement à sa porte.

- Entrez, Rogue, dit-elle simplement. (elle avait reconnu son frapper délicat.)

Son éminent collègue fit presque sauter la porte de ses gonds en l'éclatant contre le mur. Il se plaça devant le bureau de Madurei, les bras croisés, les yeux teigneux.

- Alors ? S'enquit-il, alors ?

Comme Madurei ne savait pas si Draco Malefoy lui avait conté leur entrevue, elle préféra jouer la prudence :

- Vous êtes venu m'entretenir sur les points de Serpentards ? Fit-elle innocemment, je les restitue si vous faîtes de même avec Gryffondor, bien sur.

- Je me moque éperdument de ces sabliers. Vous trouvez malin de me ridiculiser devant le fils de Lucius ?!

Il voulait seulement parler de ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir… Au moins, Draco n'avait pas cafté, Rei s'en doutait : elle avait suffisamment impressionné le jeune homme pour qu'il reste muet comme une tombe.

- Vous n'avez pas été porté en dérision, soupira-t-elle, et Malefoy junior pourra raconter combien je suis une sale pimbêche nuisible à votre grand ami. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Rogue observa d'un œil sceptique le bureau vide ainsi qu'une pile de devoirs déjà corrigés trônant sur une petite commode :

- En effet, vous êtes surchargée, dit-il sombrement.

- Je cherche à vous éviter, lança froidement Rei, ça vous étonne ?!

Rogue ne broncha pas : peut-être avait-il bien recherché ces mots-là. Avoir repoussée la jeune femme n'avait fait qu'accroître son propre désir. Il avait besoin qu'elle le repousse à son tour pour tenter de l'oublier, ou se faire une raison. Un peu comme le supplice de Tantale, l'objet de ses désirs étaient sous ses yeux, mais si Tantale, affamé, en tendant la main, voyait le raisin fuir, Rogue savait qu'au contraire ses attentes ne seraient pas vaines.

- Je m'en doutais, dit-il calmement, mais croyez-moi, c'est beaucoup mieux comme…

- Je vous évite parce que vous me l'avez demandé. Si c'est le prix pour que vous vous sentiez à l'aise avec Jédusor, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner.

« Et mon père qui disait que je ne saurais jamais aimer ! » Pensa-t-elle rageusement.

- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, se rembrunit Rogue en approuvant en même temps un sentiment ambigu de soulagement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Non ! Ne répondez pas : je sais.

Elle se racla la gorge et prononça d'une voix monotone comme si elle récitait :

- « Ha ! Rogue, qu'est-ce que je vous déteste ! Je ne m'en remettrai jamais ! Nom de Dieu, je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

Elle reprit sa voix habituelle :

- Est-ce cela que vous voulez entendre ? Désolé de vous décevoir, ces paroles ne sortiront plus de ma bouche car elles ne seraient que purs mensonges.

Et elle plongea son regard dans le sien avec une passion enragée : « Je ne ferai rien » songea-t-elle, « qui puisse te nuire, mais ne me demande pas de cesser de t'aimer, imbécile ! »

Rogue avait parfaitement saisi ce que sous-entendaient ses yeux de braise :

- Quel dommage, dit-il, que je ne sois déjà plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

Et puis avec un sourire sournois :

- Continuez à rêver, Madurei, tant que vous le pouvez encore.

Et il sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

- Encore une journée de foutue, râla Madurei en balançant ses jambes sur son bureau.

Rogue s'éloignait à grands pas, un goût amer dans la bouche : il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

Un soleil étincelant se glissait sur les toitures de Poudlard, faisant miroiter les tuiles et les clochers. Joyce était montée sur le toit pour rendre une petite visite à Silfrid, le corbeau de Madurei. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à le distinguer parmi toute la volaille présente.

- Petit, petit, petit, piaillait Joyce en tendant des graines.

Après s'être fait picorée par une trentaine d'hiboux, Joyce laissa tomber. Elle bouda en fermant les yeux pour mieux humer l'air qui se faisait rarissime en ces temps de chaleur. Un souffle chaud humidifia alors son visage, elle rouvrit les yeux de surprise : Anaïmon était quasiment collée à elle :

- Néréis ! Bonjour ! Cria-t-elle.

Joyce fit un bond en arrière et faillit s'entraver.

- ça va mieux depuis hier ? Demanda l'Ecarlate.

- Hier ? Rétorqua Joyce avec une voix rauque, ça m'étonne que tu puisses t'en souvenir ? Tu as du le marquer dans ton agenda : « aujourd'hui, rappeler à Néréis la bagarre de hier pour lui empoisonner la vie… » Ha ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te souviennes que tu étais ma sœur ?!

Il y eut une légère brise qui agita le bananier capillaire de l'Ecarlate, cette dernière s'accouda à une rambarde en laissant voir un œil mouillé :

- Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, grande sœur… Moi qui ai tant fait pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas encore te plaindre chez Dumbledore ?

La bise passa ensuite sur Joyce qui frissonna.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle s'accouda à côté de sa jumelle. Une sensation de bonheur envahit Anaïmon.

- Nous allons essayer de discuter, dit simplement Joyce. Voyons voir.

Anaïmon trépignait de joie comme une petite fille. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cela !

- Comment père s'est-il suicidé ? Demanda alors Néréis.

L'Ecarlate aurait du se méfier : elle n'avait pas vu le sourire perfide de sa jumelle au moment où celle-ci lui avait proposé de discuter. Joyce tourna vers elle un visage qui reflétait toute la méchanceté possible enrobée d'hypocrisie. Le cœur d'Anaïmon cessa de battre un instant.

- Il… Il s'est p-pendu, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Ha… Fit Joyce comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail. Et c'est toi qui l'as décroché ?

- O-Oui…

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la cadette.

- Il ne devait pas être beau à voir… Est-ce qu'il avait de la bave au coin des lèvres ? Son cou n'a pas cédé sous son poids ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'avait pas la tête sur les épaules.

- … Je sais plus…

- Et c'est toi qui l'as incinéré ?

La petite se mit à renifler en tapant sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait avalé quelque chose de travers. Puis c'est sa tête qui commença à la faire souffrir :

- Néréis… Néréis, je t'en prie…

Mais Joyce resta parfaitement insensible : elle méditait à la prochaine vilenie qu'elle pourrait dire. Et elle la trouva… Ce n'était pas tellement une méchanceté, ou une médisance, c'était plutôt une vengeance :

- C'est toi qui m'as envoyé les cendres de père…

L'Ecarlate s'arrêta de respirer pour mieux écouter.

- C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ses cendres, marmonna Joyce, et c'est toi qui as écris ce mot : « Papa s'est suicidé, c'est de faute. » et tu as osé signé : « Ta petite sœur qui t'aime. » !

En la poussant violemment, Joyce fit pencher sa sœur par-dessus la rambarde, au-dessus du vide.

- Pardon ! Cria celle-ci, pardon ! Je me sentais seule ! J'étais choquée ! Et comme tu étais partie avec Madurei, j'ai eu de la rancœur ! je suis désolée !

- Tu crois que ça peut suffire ?! S'exclama sa jumelle. Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert ce jour-là !? A ton avis : qu'ai-je ressenti quand cette coupe qui contenait ses cendres s'est retrouvée devant moi ?! Tu auras beau me demander pardon, jamais je ne te pardonnerai ! Tu m'as empoisonnée ! Toute ma vie tu m'as empoisonnée !

- Pardon ! Pardon !

Anaïmon agitait vainement les bras, et étant sujette au vertige, une peur affolante se glissa sous sa peau. Elle aurait pu utiliser l'Imperium mais la colère de Néréis lui sembla tellement légitime qu'elle n'osa pas.

- Tout le monde me prend pour une folle ! Continua Joyce en tenant toujours sa sœur à moitié dans le vide, je les ai écoutés !! Rogue et Dumbledore… J'ai eu la bonne idée de les espionner une fois ! Sais-tu ce qu'ils disaient : Qu'il y avait des VICTIMES qui se passionnaient pour leur BOURREAU !! Comme si moi, je pouvais aimer Jédusor ! Comme si moi, je pouvais t 'aimer !!

- Mais tu as aimé notre père !!! Glapit l'Ecarlate terrorisée.

Joyce fronça les sourcils, ses mains se détachèrent des épaules de sa sœur pour fondre sur sa gorge. Anaïmon gémit, le front ruisselant de ses pleurs qui se mêlaient à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Tu as été mon bourreau pendant trop longtemps ! Gronda Joyce avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Mes souvenirs reviennent ! Je sais ce que tu m'as fait faire ! Je sais ce que tu m'as fais ! Tu n'as pas essayé de me sauver quand père m'a enfermée dans la tour d'Ivoire ! Parce que tu étais HEUREUSE que je le sois : j 'étais ainsi devenue ta chose, j'étais entièrement à ta merci. Ma survie, ma santé, tout dépendait de TOI !

Le teint d'Anaïmon perdit tout éclat tandis que Joyce l'étranglait, elle haletait avec peine pour capturer un peu d'oxygène.

- Mais maintenant ça va changer ! Je ne sais pas comment mais je vais te faire expulser d'ici, tous les moyens seront bons ! C'est MOI qui serais le BOURREAU maintenant ! Les rôles sont inversés !

Et elle serra encore plus fort, elle put presque sentir des craquements dans la gorge de sa sœur. La respiration de l'Ecarlate se fit de plus en plus faible : d'un instant à l'autre, elle allait mourir.

- Autant en finir tout de suite, murmura Joyce en s'apprêtant à broyer le cou de sa jumelle.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent, ses yeux débordèrent de joie. Anaïmon était sur le point de basculer totalement dans le vide… Joyce poussa un cri de joie sadique. Mais d'un coup, un sentiment d'horreur et de dégoût confondus s'insinua dans tout son corps, et une voix, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien emplit son esprit :

_« Mais quand même ! C'est ta petite sœur ! » _

Et Joyce relâcha la pression presque aussitôt et ramena précipitamment sa sœur vers elle. Anaïmon s'effondra à ses pieds en suffoquant fébrilement. Joyce se retrouva bouleversée et complètement retournée par l'acte odieux qu'elle avait failli accomplir.

Cette voix qu'elle avait entendue… C'était la voix de _Salana_… « Je délire » songea-t-elle tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient tous seuls. « Je délire complet ! »

Anaïmon parvint enfin à articuler quelque chose :

- Tu… Tu voulais me sortir du jeu, Néréis ?

Joyce se tétanisa avant de vaciller en arrière en faisant « oui » de la tête. Elle fit soudainement volte-face et s'enfuit par l'escalier sans oser se retourner. L'Ecarlate resta allongée sur le sol en le mouillant de ses larmes.

* * *

Elle la haïssait trop ! Il ne fallait plus qu'elles se retrouvent seules toutes les deux ! Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait en advenir. Joyce finit cependant par remonter à la volière. A son grand soulagement, Anaïmon était partie. Elle s'apprêta à repartir quand une sensation étrange l'envahit. Elle en avait froid dans le dos : si ses ailes étaient déployées, elles se seraient dissoutes tant cette impression était glaciale. Alors, Joyce fit le rapprochement. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, apeurée, et finit par les trouver : les deux yeux rouges… Oui, il y avait un arbre assez grand et touffu dont les branches remontaient presque jusqu'à la terrasse où elle se situait. Et c'est là, entre les feuilles noires, qu'elle aperçut deux yeux de sang fixés sur elle. Ses pensées fusèrent à toute vitesse : « Voldemort ? » Se dit-elle. Mais non : ça ne pouvait être lui, les deux yeux étaient trop petits, trop rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

Son cerveau s'engourdit, comme si le regard écarlate avait tenté de l'hypnotiser. Elle n'essaya même pas de résister : elle était une méchante fille, elle méritait une punition.

- Je n'ai pas tué ma mère !

Elle se vit : elle avait certainement dans les 7 ou 8 ans, elle était à genoux, portant son voile habituel qu'elle remplacerait plus tard par un masque rouge. Son père lui faisait face.

- je sais Néréis, dit-il avec une surprenante douceur, je sais que tu n'as pas tué ta mère… Mais tu comprends bien que maintenant que je détiens le moyen de me débarrasser de toi, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Et puis, tu ne veux pas que ta petite sœur ait à subir les affres de l'emprisonnement ? Allez ! On doit être solidaire entre jumelle !

Joyce réagit enfin et se mit à hurler :

- C'EST FAUX ! C'EST FAUX !

« Mon père n'a pas pu me faire une chose pareille ! »

La vision s'estompa et elle put voir que les yeux rouges étaient encore là.

- Néréis ! Fit une voix étrange provenant des branchages, tu as perdu !

On eut dit un croassement. Avant que Joyce ait pu bouger, une sorte de corde visqueuse jaillit de l'arbre et ficela ses deux mains. Elle resta bête pendant deux secondes, puis le cordage de boue remua et l'entraîna en arrière. Joyce, les bras ligotés, ne parvint pas à rester sur place. Elle fut soulevée et projetée sur une toiture proche. Puis la corde frémit à nouveau et la jeta contre une vitre qui explosa en mille morceaux. Joyce heurta ensuite un petit clocher qui lui fit une large, mais peu profonde, entaille sur le flanc. Elle tenta d'appeler au secours avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement aphone. Des débris de vitraux s'étaient incrustés dans sa chair. La corde la traîna ensuite en avant, à même sur les tuiles, parsemant quelques gouttes de sang par-ci par-là.

Puis, sans crier gare, la corde se raidit et devint de la terre dure qui s'effrita en quelques secondes pour redevenir poussière. Joyce resta sur le dos un bon moment avant d'oser regarder autour d'elle : les endroits où elle avait été traînée se distinguait facilement : les tuiles avaient été retournées.

- Happer ?

Rusard avait passé la tête par la vitre cassée et affichait un air mi-surpris, mi-colérique. Mais Joyce ne le remarqua pas. Elle se crispa sur elle-même, rongée par l'inquiétude : ainsi donc, Jédusor était vraiment entré dans le jeu…


	32. D Pauvre fou pensant que Poudlard est le...

**Disclamer** : Je me base sur l'œuvre de Rowling.

Kikoooooo ! De retour pour un nouveau sous-chapitre !!!

Anaïmon paraît très étrange. En fait, pour cadrer son évolution, je me suis inspirée de témoignages réels. J'ai une tante travaillant dans les services sociaux et ces histoires m'ont toujours bcp marqué. Quand Anaïmon s'inquiète de ne pas être battue par les régents de Poudlard, je ne fais que refaire le schéma déjà connu de l'enfant-victime qui pense qu'il est normal qu'il soit puni. Les repères d'Anaïmon sont détruits (en a-t-elle eu un jour ? lol), c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour survivre, et pour signifier son attachement aux autres… Tout ça est un peu complexe. Lol

**Rewiew** :

**Rya** : de la poésie ! Il faut toujours de la poésie, lol ; )

Le va-t-en n'est pas assez fort ? Certes… Mais je ne voulais pas que Joyce commence de suite à insulter Anaïmon, il faut une gradation dans la violence des propos. Là, elle reste assez soft. La haine qu'elle ressent pour l'Ecarlate surpasse largement les mots, d'où cette tentative de meurtre. Lol, je suis ravie de voir que tu as envie de défendre Joyce. Moi, c'est le contraire, c'est une section où mon héroïne m'agace beaucoup. Je peux te dire qu'elle n'a pas fini d'en baver. J'ai plutôt envie de soutenir Anaïmon, lol, elle me fait de la peine. C'est vrai que pour l'instant, vous ne savez pas tout sur elle. Comme tu la vus, les propos de Néréis, sur la terrasse, sont très cruels.

Kylia est souvent absente des flashback, mais elle est bien là. C'est un perso dont je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé, mais pour introduction à la cinquième section, je suis en train de préparer un petit truc qui répondra à certaines questions comme les rapports de Sir Fredéric avec sa femme, l'origine de Korée… Dans le chapitre 3, « Celle qui attend dans le noir » Joyce en brûlant ses cartes de tarots a un flash-back où elle revoit sa mère lui parlait. De même dans « Cousines de Lord Voldemort »…

Je n'ai pas voulu prendre Voldemort pour un crétin, c'est plutôt pour montrer à quel point Joyce ne sait pas manipuler cette Faux : elle dégage si peu d'énergie que Voldy ne s'est douté de rien. Serpentard a laissé de nombreux bibelots derrière lui, comme le bracelet/arme de Madurei, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas écarquiller ses mirettes à chaque fois qu'il en voit un.

**Severia** : Merciiii pour ta rewiew !!! Je suis honorée que tu lises ma fic, je suis une lectrice de « Une vie pour une vie » ! (trop gééééniiiial) Alors quand est-ce on saura TOUT TOUT TOUT ? lol Ce genre de phrase me fait peur : je ne sais jamais si je suis ou serai assez claire dans les révélations… Deux soirées pour tout lire ??? Whaaaaaaaaa (béate d'admiration), tu carbures, lol ; ) Biggg kissssss

**Cycy** : héhéhéhéhé, faut pas me donner autant de compliments d'un coup, lol, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent… (j'vais pouvoir marcher sur l'eau bientôt, let's gooooooooo) T'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai le cerveau embrouillé : maaaaarre de la philo !!! Mercredi j'ai eu une dissert de 6 heures avec pour sujet : « Quel sens donner à l'aspiration à la transparence » Bonne appétit ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies le couple Severus/Rei !! C'est vrai que j'en ai fait l'égale de Rogue (et même un peu trop parfaite dans sa plastique, lol) Mais comme « Néréis » est ma première fic, et que je comptais à l'époque qu'elle soit la dernière, je me suis lâchée en ce qui concernait les persos. « Joyce à fond dans la fantaisie !!!! Rei, bombe sexuelle !!! » lol, je m'y suis donnée à cœur joie. Bonne lecture et biggg kisssss !! Oups, j'oubliais !! L'explication pour le nom de Madurei : C'est une explication que j'avais mise dans le prologue et je l'ai enlevé ensuite (il y avait avec des indications sur celui des autres héroïnes, je recaserai ces informations autre part la semaine prochaine) : _Il y avait un nom que j'aimais bien dans un manga : Madurai. (Oui, pas Madurei, mais Madurai.) En fait, ce nom lui-même serait issu de la mythologie hindoue mais je n'en sais pas plus. Comme je voulais que la grande sœur de Néréis ait « Rei » comme diminutif (c'est aussi un prénom de manga, , cf Evangelion), j'ai légèrement changé la fin de ce nom en Madurei._

_Madurei ne se prononce pas Madourei. On prononce bien le U comme dans Hercules. Quant au « Rei » final, il se prononce de telle sorte à ce qu'il rime avec « réveil ». _Bye bye !

Allez, let's go !

* * *

D/ Pauvre fou pensant que Poudlard est le centre du monde !

_Des silhouettes noires s'affairaient, Voldemort marchait en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy…_

- _Cependant, reprit le Seigneur des ténèbres alors en plein dans une discussion fascinante, il faudrait mettre la main sur un ouvrage… Il doit être dans ce château. Je pense que mon oncle devait consigner ses pensées dans un carnet…_

- _Bien, maître…_

- _Je tiens à avoir des indications supplémentaires sur un « **jeu** » que Frédéric aurait instauré entre Néréis et sa jumelle._

- _Un jeu ?_

- _Oui… J'en ai entendu parlé par les Ksris alentours… Après tout, je suis le nouvel **arbitre**… Je me dois d'être au courant._

- _Vous parvenez déjà à flatter « Joyce Happer » dans ses instincts meurtriers sans avoir recours à …_

- _Je connais les moindres faiblesses de l'âme humaine. Cette gamine est déjà tombée dans mes filets en effet. Mais je veux voir son visage quand je lui révélerai le fin mot de tout cela. Quand elle comprendra enfin !_

- _Mais ce jeu… Quel est-il ?_

- _… C'est le **Jeu de la Mort et du Hasard**…_

* * *

« J'ai glissé » C'était l'excuse bidon que Joyce avait trouvée. Mais elle ne contenta personne. Les marques sur les tuiles s'entrecroisaient, la fenêtre et le clocher (qui portait des traces de son sang) n'étaient pas à la même hauteur. Rogue, conforme à sa nouvelle ligne de conduite, n'intervint même pas, même en tant que directeur de Serpentard. Joyce refusa de dire la vérité à Macgonagall ainsi qu'à Dumbledore, prétextant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas exactement, qu'elle avait du avoir une crise d'anémie ou quelque chose du genre. A Madurei, cependant, elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. (Seulement l'histoire des yeux rouges, elle n'avait pas parlé bien sur de sa « dispute » avec Anaïmon…) et contre toute attente, Madurei s'excusa :

- j'aurais pu empêcher ça, dit-elle.

- Comment ça ?

Joyce ne comprenait pas où sa sœur voulait en venir mais Rei ne fournit pas de plus amples explications.

Mais Joyce ressentait un besoin urgent de se confier davantage. Depuis que cette Présence avait pénétré dans l'école, elle devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Elle ressentait le désir de faire du mal à tous… A n'importe qui, pourvu qu'il souffre ! Et si la victime pouvait être Anaïmon, le plaisir n'en était que plus grand. « Je m'écœure » songea-t-elle. Mais ce sentiment de dégoût ne dura pas longtemps. Rapidement, trop rapidement, une liesse malsaine fit frémir toute sa chair : Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Tuer ! Tuer !

Et elle se ressaisit : c'était toujours comme ça à présent. Le plaisir, puis la honte, le plaisir, puis la honte… La jouissance et l'horreur.

Elle se précipita sans attendre vers le bureau de Madurei. Il lui fallait de l'aide ! Quelque chose remuait en elle ! Il y avait un monstre qui dormait dans son cœur et mieux valait le détruire avant qu'il ne se réveille. Pendant une seconde, elle hésita : peut-être que la personne qui pouvait l'aider n'était pas Rei mais Rogue… Après tout, il avait sans doute ressenti la même chose quand il était tombé dans le camp de Jédusor et il pouvait la sortir de cet état de trouble où elle s'était mise. Mais la peur l'emporta sur le bon sens et elle parvint devant le bureau de sa grande sœur.

Une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux emmêlés se tenait devant la porte que Rei tenait entrouverte.

- Ecoutez, disait la professeur, je ne doute pas que les licornes à 36 cornes aient existé, et qu'elles soient à l'origine de l'expression « voir 36 chandelles », cependant si vous me recomposez un devoir en nommant des créatures qui n'ont pas de réalité officielle, je ne pourrais pas vous donner la moyenne… Au revoir, miss Lovegood…

C'était une élève de Serdaigle, elle acquiesça nonchalamment de la tête et s'en alla dans une démarche éthérée. « Hum… » Songea Joyce devant l'attitude amorphe de cette élève, « on dirait une Caïn version jupette… » Rei l'aperçut et l'invita à entrer.

Joyce s'installa, un peu nerveuse. Elle préférait le bureau de Rei à celui de Rogue : ses couleurs étaient rouges et chatoyantes. Mais en prêtant plus attention, elle se rendit compte que cette couleur écarlate était trop violente à son goût : c'était plus le rouge-sang que le rouge de l'amour. La pièce n'en ressortait que plus agressive.

Joyce ne ressentit plus l'envie de se confier. Elle se sentait trop oppressée pour cela.

- Que veux-tu ? Interrogea Madurei en s'essayant à son bureau pour corriger ses copies.

- Heu… Juste te voir un peu, répondit Joyce avec maladresse.

Rei leva ses yeux pleins de suspicion.

- Dis-moi, Joyce… Ne le prends pas mal, mais à l'avenir, évite de parler de Salana à Rogue…

- Je ne lui ai jamais parlé d'elle…

- Ho ! Je t'en prie ! Pas de ça avec moi !

L'amertume déferla dans le cerveau de Joyce, ces paroles de Rogue lui revint en mémoire : « J'ai cru comprendre que, selon Madurei, quelques vilaines choses à vous reprocher ?! » Joyce n'avait jamais rien révélé à Rogue sur Madurei mais visiblement, sa grande sœur n'en avait pas fait de même ! Joyce choisit de se laisser guider par sa rancœur. Même Rei était contre elle à présent ! Tous ! Tous ! Et ils en subiraient les conséquences !

- Tu ne t'es pas gênée, toi, pour raconter à Rogue que je devais me reprocher certaines choses !

Et Rei, trop surprise que sa sœur ait pu l'apprendre, fit une réplique malheureuse :

- Parce que tu n'as rien fait peut-être !?

La jeune femme se ravisa trop tard, Joyce était livide. L'heure de la confession sur Salana était-elle venue ?

Non.

Joyce enchaîna sur un autre terrain pour ne pas être écrasée par la culpabilité :

- Toi aussi, Madurei tu as été dégueulasse ! Tu nous as abandonnées ! Anaïmon n'a pas tout à fait tort sur ce point-là.

- J'ai été condamnée !

- Mais tu n'es pas revenue ! Tu as attendue je ne sais combien de temps avant de refaire surface ! Alors que tu savais que père allait procéder à la Cérémonie de l'Eveil ! Tu savais qu'il tuerait l'une de nous deux ! Et tu n'as pas daigné nous secourir.

- J'ai essayé de revenir plusieurs fois ! S'indigna Madurei en se levant. Et il m'a fallu près d'un mois pour guérir de mes blessures au début ! Et quand j'ai fait une première tentative pour vous enlever, j'ai appris que notre mère était morte et que la Faux avait été réveillée.

- Alors tu es repartie ?!

- Non : j'ai essayé de vous sauver. J'avais même prévu de vous laisser à Dumbledore. Mais je ne suis pas arrivée à m'approcher assez près du château.

- Tu aurais pu si tu avais voulu !

- Je n'étais pas assez puissante pour affronter l'armée de notre père ! Une fois, une fois je suis arrivée à atteindre la porte du château, et j'ai rencontré Caïn que j'ai immédiatement « engagé » comme espion. Ensuite, j'ai laissé tomber….

- Tu as pu parcourir le royaume des Ksris à moitié morte pour t'enfuir, et tu n'as pu refaire le même chemin une fois en pleine santé ?

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que notre père n'a pas pris plus de précautions ensuite ? Il craignait mon retour ! Il a multiplié les défenses sur la muraille longeant l'océan, a mis des tonnes de pièges le long de…

- Laisse-moi te demander une chose, l'interrompit Joyce, le regard haineux. Si vraiment tu avais voulu nous sauver, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé l'aide de Dumbledore et compagnie ?

Rei fut frappée de stupeur. Joyce pensa avoir gagné et esquissait déjà un sourire de triomphe.

- J'admets, prononça Rei comme si cela lui demandait un effort terrible, ne pas avoir assuré sur ce coup-là : je voulais y arriver seule, c'était une question d'honneur. En plus, je considérais que c'était une affaire de famille… Je sais que j'ai été stupide : j'ai préféré augmenter ma propre puissance pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté le jour où je devrais vous délivrer !

- « Le jour où » ?! S'exclama Joyce.

Elle considéra sa grande sœur avec incrédulité :

- Le jour où Jédusor est revenu, hein ? S'emporta-t-elle. S'il n'avait pas ressuscité, tu n'aurai pas bouger le petit doigt !

- Pas du t…

- JE NE TE CROIS PLUS MADUREI ! Vociféra Joyce, tu mens ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Tu nous as lâché comme si on était des déchets ! Et si tu es revenue, c'est parce que tu craignais qu'on ne devienne des MANGEMORTS !

Et une claque ! Une ! Madurei regretta immédiatement son geste : son acte avait dépassé sa pensée. Joyce avait vacillé et s'était rétamée sur le sol. Elle se releva sans attendre de l'aide et se mit hors de portée.

Rei s'apprêta à s'excuser, à tendre les mains vers elle mais Néréis l'acheva par cette simple phrase :

- Hé bien, Madurei, tu cognes aussi fort que père…

C'était la comparaison à ne pas faire : le visage de Rei se durcit immédiatement. Son père lui-même ne lui avait-il pas reproché de ne pas agir « par bonté d'âme » envers ses sœurs ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration en relevant la tête d'un air menaçant.

- Bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse, très basse, je ne suis qu'une garce qui considère ses petites sœurs que comme des Mangemorts potentielles… Et je n'agis envers elle que par intérêt… Très bien, Néréis… Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais être ce genre de garce. Mais alors ce n'est plus la peine de me demander quoi que ce soit…

Joyce perdit toute assurance et se faufila jusqu'à la porte en glissant, dos contre le mur, sans quitter Rei des yeux.

- Sors de ce bureau, dit la jeune femme avec un ton toujours aussi faible, et fais-moi le plaisir de ne plus m'adresser la parole…

* * *

Bravo ! Mais alors Bravo ! Joyce était resté dans un couloir pour faire les comptes : Rogue avait l'air de toujours lui en vouloir, et maintenant c'était Madurei qui lui tournait le dos. Elle l'avait certes bien cherché mais elle ne comprenait plus rien : elle s'était rendue chez Rei pour demander de l'aide et elle avait sauvagement agressé sa grande sœur par des accusations insidieuses. « Je deviens folle… » S'exaspéra-t-elle, « je deviens folle… »

Et une voix haïe s'éleva derrière elle :

- On ne peut pas faire confiance aux adultes…

Anaïmon était là : elle n'avait raconté à personne la tentative de meurtre de Néréis. Elle craignait trop qu'on ne renvoie sa jumelle, que Jédusor l'attrape et la fasse sortir du jeu… Elle cachait les marques de sa gorge sous une écharpe, ce qui parut étrange à certains professeurs vu qu'on approchait de l'été.

- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, continua-t-elle. Tu ne te souviens pas, Néréis, quand je t'ai fais boire l'Aganima pour contrer la potion d'oubli que tu avais bue ? Je voulais que tu te souviennes de ce que le Rouge-Gorge t'avait fait.

- Il a juste cassé mon vase : y a pire comme méfait.

- Le vase où tu avais installé ton oiseau favori pour l'enterrer !

- Tu détestes Rogue à cause de ça ? S'étonna Joyce.

L'Ecarlate respira fortement en serrant les dents. Elle avait changé depuis la veille : Néréis lui avait très _mal_, alors elle allait devoir se _venger_ ! C'était le jeu qui le voulait. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne son rôle...

Joyce l'observa avec crainte, et elle comprit :

- Non… Tu es _jalouse_ de lui…

- Je ne te comprends pas Néréis. Visiblement, il préfère Madurei. Toi, il ne t'aimera jamais.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Non ! Rogue, c'était comme une nouvelle effigie paternelle pour elle : rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Ne mens pas, Néréis ! J'ai lu dans tes émotions, tu sais ! J'ai vu combien tu étais déçue quand tu t'es aperçue que Rei l'aimait. Et la gentille fille que tu es lui a laissé la place. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas pu rivaliser avec elle : Le Rouge-Gorge ne t'aime pas.

- Idiote ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça !

- Sois sincère : Si Madurei ne l'avait pas aimé, est-ce que tu crois que toi en revanche tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de lui ?

- Ha ! Et que fais-tu de Caïn ? Tu n'es pas jalouse de lui aussi ?

Anaïmon poussa un grand rire sceptique :

- Comme si je pouvais jalouser une pièce de rechange ! Tu n'aimes pas ce Caïn, grande sœur ! C'est juste une compensation : tu ne pouvais pas avoir ton professeur de potion, alors tu t'es jetée sur le premier venu qui lui ressemblait !

- Je connaissais Caïn avant de retrouver Rogue à Poudlard !

- Mais à ce moment-là tu étais complètement obsédée par le Rouge-Gorge et tu ne le regardais pas !

- Caïn ne ressemble pas à Rogue : C'est un garçon très calme, voire amorphe, romantique, qui aime comme moi la poésie !

- Mais il est grand, efflanqué et brun !

- Il a les yeux gris !

- Et le Rouge-Gorge les yeux noirs : voilà bien la preuve que Caïn n'est qu'une _pâle_ copie !

Entièrement perdue, Joyce murmura comme si ces quelques mots allaient l'innocenter :

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rogue !

- Hum… Fit Anaïmon d'un air distrait, je ne te crois pas…

Devant la mine abattue de sa jumelle, l'Ecarlate sentit son cœur fondre en un ruisseau de pitié mais sa gorge lui faisait encore trop mal pour qu'elle s'arrête en si bon chemin :

- Madurei et le Rouge-Gorge n'ont pas besoin de toi, tout comme notre père. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur moi : Moi au moins, je ne te repousserai jamais…

Joyce s'apprêta à riposter avec véhémence mais sa sœur lui attrapa soudainement la tête. Joyce resta dans le doute quant à ce qu'Anaïmon souhaitait faire : une seconde après, sa sœur l'avait _embrassée_. Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Néréis : elle repoussa sa jumelle de toutes ses forces :

- TU ME DEGOUTES !

Anaïmon vint heurter les dalles dans une grimace. Joyce se frottait activement les lèvres avec écœurement :

- Nous sommes SŒURS ! Glapit-elle, comment oses-tu ?!!!!

- Sœurs ? S'étonna l'Ecarlate en revenant de sa déception, je ne le croyais plus après ce que tu m'as fait…

Elle indiqua sa gorge d'un doigt tremblant.

- Casse-toi, vieille déprave ! Gronda Joyce… je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu crois que j'aime Rogue, c'est parce que tu confonds l'amour familial et l'amour tout court !

Après s'être agenouillée, Anaïmon se releva. Elle avait raté son coup, mais elle pouvait encore plonger sa jumelle dans l'incertitude. Elle s'épousseta les genoux avant de murmurer :

- Tu n'es peut-être pas amoureuse du Rouge-Gorge, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, tu ne pourras pas dire que c'est faux : Caïn t'aime beaucoup plus que toi tu ne l'aimes.

Elle laissa cette dernière soi-disant « vérité » empoisonnée à sa jumelle avant de déserter les lieux.

Joyce s'en voulait à mort à présent : Anaïmon était finalement parvenue à installer le doute en elle : avait-elle réellement considéré Caïn comme une roue de secours pendant tout ce temps ? Cette pensée la dégoûtait beaucoup plus que les lèvres de sa jumelle. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Caïn qui venait à sa rencontre, comme toujours... « Non » songea-t-elle, « sinon ça va recommencer ! » ces jours-ci, elle blessait tous ceux qu'elle aimait : Rogue, Rei… Elle ferait certainement pareil avec Caïn. Cependant, elle se demanda bien ce qu'elle pourrait lui reprocher. Rien sans doute : il était si gentil, jamais il ne lui avait fait mal, pur comme un agneau son petit Caïn ! Mais d'un coup, des pensées mauvaises lui vint à l'esprit : hé oui ! Même lui, elle pouvait le critiquer : « Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes Caïn ! » Oui, celle qu'il aimait, c'était l'image qu'il avait gardée de Néréis, Mais de « Joyce Happer » qu'en avait-il à faire ?

Joyce se pinça les lèvres : il ne fallait pas que les mots sortent ! Elle tenta de fuir, Caïn la rattrapa l'air inquiet. Bouleversée, elle lui chuchota :

- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi ! Je viens de m'engueuler avec Rei, et je vais faire la même chose avec toi… Eloigne-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Mais Néréis !

- Et arrête de m'appeler NEREIS !

Il s'immobilisa, elle baissa la tête pour pleurer. Puis elle l'embrassa brusquement et elle décampa, le cerveau bouillonnant d'une folie nouvelle, plantant son ami là : aussi étonné qu'intimidé.

* * *

- Vous avez vu ça, Severus ? J'ai interdis qu'on introduise le journal à l'école : inutile d'affoler les élèves.

Rogue marchait aux côtés de Dumbledore en tenant la gazette du sorcier entre ses mains. Sous le titre : « Génocide en Alaska : les Mangemorts reviennent ! », une photo montrait des maisons qui brûlaient avec une dizaine de personnes, tout âge confondu, qui courraient dans tous les sens.

- Ils ont massacré tous les moldus qu'ils ont pu trouver, murmura Rogue d'une voix éteinte…

- Mais nous ne sommes pas du tout sur qu'il s'agisse seulement de Mangemorts.

- Les Ksris ?

Dumbledore acquiesça en soufflant :

- Ethius prétend toujours qu'ils sont dans notre camp mais on dirait bien que Voldemort est parvenu à en convaincre certains.

- Ce genre de personne ne connaît que la magie noire, Albus. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. D'après ce qu'en dit Madurei, ils méprisent notre ministère et tout ce qu'on a pu construire.

- Ethius était plus optimiste.

- Ce rigolo s'imagine qu'on peut rassembler les peuples avec des belles paroles ! Déclara Rogue avec une certaine ardeur. Mais les Ksris purs et durs ont besoin de preuves : ils craignent qu'on les rejette une fois le Seigneur des ténèbres mis hors circuit.

- Leurs revendications ne sont pas évidentes à réaliser : ils souhaitent, s'ils nous rejoignent, de pouvoir user de la magie noire comme bon leur semble. On ne peut pas se le permettre, Severus.

- Je le sais très bien. Mais cela commence à devenir urgent : le seigneur des ténèbres est en train de rassembler une immense armée au nord. S'il s'impose là-bas, nous…

- Il ne pourra pas légitimer son pouvoir, le coupa Dumbledore, tous les Ksris ne le suivront pas. Pour les contrôler, il lui faudrait une preuve qu'il est bien l'héritier de Serpentard…

- Vous parlez de cette Faux que Néréis trimballe partout ?

- Pas uniquement. N'importe qui aurait pu s'emparer de cette arme. Non, il faut que celles qui sont les descendantes officielles de Salazar le reconnaissent comme tel.

- Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre selon Ethius que nos trois demoiselles étaient de plus en plus impopulaires dans leur patrie.

- Les descendants de Serpentard n'ont jamais été très appréciés… Mais ils sont craints. En outre, le fait que Madurei, Néréis et Anaïmon se soient réfugiées ici n'arrangent en rien leur image : elles passent pour des lâches. C'est pourquoi…

Le vieil homme s'immobilisa en levant la tête. Rogue s'arrêta juste devant lui. Un escalier s'étalait devant eux, donnant sur le couloir principal.

- Oui Albus ? s'enquit Rogue. C'est pourquoi ?

- C'est pourquoi lady Madurei devra bientôt nous quitter pour reprendre le pouvoir à la place de son père.

- C'est trop dangereux !

Jusqu'à présent, il avait parlé en chuchotant presque pour ne pas faire les frais de la curiosité de certains élèves, mais Rogue avait lâché cette dernière phrase d'une voix forte où perçait indubitablement l'angoisse.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix… Madurei sait que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir : elle devra répondre des lâchetés de son père, et nous ne sommes pas surs que…

- Et le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Il est sans doute là-bas !

- Madurei est prête à prendre le risque.

Une lueur obscure se faufila dans le regard de Rogue, il rouvrit la gazette dans un geste brusque.

- Les problèmes ne sont pas encore terminés en Alaska, commenta Dumbledore. Selon les témoins, des Mangemorts ont été reconnus. Maugrey s'y est rendus avec des membres du ministère. Sirius s'est même joint à lui pour se rendre utile…

En temps normal, Rogue aurait été ravi que son ennemi aille rechercher la mort à des milliers de kilomètre de lui mais il froissa le journal en pestant :

- Foutaises que tout cela ! C'est une manœuvre de diversion, j'en suis sur ! Voldemort prépare autre chose !

- Tiens, vous prononcez son nom, maintenant ?

Le visage de Rogue se colora :

- Vous feriez mieux, Albus, de rappeler les troupes : ils perdent leur temps là-haut. Le seigneur des ténèbres va sans doute frapper ailleurs, Lucius m'a prévenu qu'il avait un plan…

Et comme si le destin avait voulu envoyer un signe aux deux hommes, une voix juvénile s'éleva dans le couloir. Joyce apparut en bas de l'escalier en claquant des doigts. Elle valsait tout en marchant et chantait d'une voix rêveuse :

- Qui a tué Sir Frédéric ? Personne ! Il l'a fait lui-même ! Qui va tuer Anaïmon ? Moi, dit Néréis. Et qui tuera Néréis ? Celui qui dirige le jeu !

Ses pieds stagnèrent au bas de l'escalier, elle remua la tête de droite à gauche pour secouer ses cheveux. Enfin, elle remarqua les deux professeurs qui la fixaient avec de gros yeux d'en haut.

- Belle journée, messieurs ! Lança-t-elle, c'est un beau jour pour gâcher sa vie !

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Happer ?! Gronda Rogue, vous allez arrêter de faire votre intéressante !?

- Néréis, dit Dumbledore avec un ton plus apaisant, vous vous sentez bien ? Nous pouvons parl…

- Non, merci, fit-elle en souriant, je vais bien. Je vais même TRES bien… Bonne journée !

Et elle repartit en fredonnant :

- Madurei, belle comme un rêve de pierre, sera la seule à survivre, je vous le prédis !

* * *

Quel beau jour pour mourir ! Joyce se sentait de plus en plus bizarre. Son état de trouble s'estompa quelque peu lors du dîner. Il faisait encore jour dehors et le soleil diffusait toujours une chaleur étouffante. Elle dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs en espérant y trouver Rei.

Madurei était bien attablée avec ses confrères mais elle semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Elle n'avait pas faim mais se servit quand même par habitude. Elle commença à lacérer son steak en pinçant les lèvres.

- Madurei, dit Chourave, c'est vrai que vous repartirez bientôt ?

- Je l'accompagnerai, annonça Ethius à sa place. On rentre au pays.

Il y eut quelques « ho ! » de surprise. Et Rei réagit glacialement :

- Ne vous sentez pas obligé, Ethius, je saurai retrouver le chemin toute seule.

- Hum… Fit mademoiselle Bibine, je trouvais que vous faisiez un plus beau couple avec Sirius.

« Non mais, vieille chouette, de quoi je me mêle ? » S'emporta Rei dans ses pensées.

- Ha, Ha, fit innocemment Ethius, mais je ne prétends pas…

- Et vous faites bien, gronda Rei.

- Voyons Madurei, sifflota la professeur de botanique, un compagnon de voyage vous ferait le plus grand bien.

- Un compagnon tout court, assura Bibine, vous me semblez pâlichonne en ce moment.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me font, là ? Il n'est pas écrit sur mon front que je me suis prise un râteau pourtant ! »

Ethius rougit en se grattant au-dessus d'un sourcil. Un sourire satisfait et malicieux fendit sa tête.

- Madurei, murmura Rogue d'un ton neutre (Rei le fusilla par avance du regard), écoutez donc vos consœurs, vous n'allez pas vous morfondre indéfiniment.

- Merci, Severus, répondit Chourave, vous voyez, Madurei, tout le mond…

Mais Madurei l'interrompit d'une voix affreusement narquoise :

- Ha oui ? C'est le maître des potions et de la solitude qui vient me faire la morale ! Qu'il se garde ses conseils celui-là !

- Inutile de vous donner en spectacle, fit Rogue en buvant une gorgée d'eau, nous essayions juste de vous aider.

- Pour une fois que Severus fait preuve de bon sens, appuya Bibine, vous n'allez pas vous énerver, Madurei.

« Mais ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour me mettre les nerfs à vif ? » Madurei examina minutieusement l'assemblée. Rogue restait insondable. Ethius souriait toujours largement, amusé de la voir ainsi. Rei réfléchissait sans vraiment y mettre la concentration nécessaire : ses veines bouillaient. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet imbécile de Severus ? Elle ne l'avait pourtant plus « ennuyé » depuis leur discussion. Alors pourquoi trouvait-il le besoin de la provoquer en la poussant dans les bras d'un autre ? Certes, elle pourrait répondre aux avances d'Ethius, juste pour le narguer et qu'il se rende compte de son erreur mais telle n'était pas la nature de la jeune femme. Et puis ce type, cet Ethius ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Quand elle le comparait à Rogue, il lui semblait apercevoir un singe accroupi devant un cygne. Elle scruta les yeux du Ksri un instant : lui non plus ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à elle, il voulait juste mettre un peu d'ambiance à table. « Attends mon gars, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Je ne suis pas là pour amuser la galerie… »

Tous les convives la regardaient s'attendant peut-être à une fougueuse déclaration, mis à part Rogue qui prenait un air détaché (mais Rei vit avec plaisir qu'une de ses tempes s'étaient mise à palpiter plus vite). Madurei ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais une petite voix tendre la précéda :

- J'ai déjà perdu un rouge-gorge, tu ne vas pas sacrifier le deuxième ?

Joyce était agenouillée à côté de Rei, les yeux levés et les mains posées sur l'un de ses genoux. Personne ne l'avait vu s'approcher et un murmure surpris traversa la table. En réalité, Joyce avait lu attentivement sur les lèvres des convives et s'était finalement révélée inquiète : elle craignait que Rei dans un élan d'humeur annonce qu'elle sortirait bien avec Ethius, ce que l'adolescente ne voulait en aucun prix. (Cependant elle n'avait pas « entendu » le début de la conversation et ne sait donc pas encore que Rei était censée s'en aller bientôt.)

Ethius eut l'air surpris. Rei observa sa sœur avec de grands yeux rancuniers. Joyce parut incroyablement mal à l'aise. Rogue, affichant une grimace, appréciait de moins en moins ce surnom de Rouge-Gorge qu'il jugeait ridicule. « Petite idiote ! » songea-t-il, « j'essaye d'éloigner ta sœur de moi pour votre sécurité et toi tu viens tout détruire ! »

Le cœur de Joyce battait à tout rompre, deux solutions étaient possibles : Soit Rei explosait comme un volcan, soit elle…

Contre tout attente, elle ria. Rogue se figea, son verre suspendu sous ses lèvres, c'est la première fois qu'il entendait Madurei rire. C'était un rire suave, délicieusement féminin, clair et doux.

- Toi alors ! Dit-elle les yeux brillants à l'endroit de sa sœur. Tu m'étonneras toujours !

Elle se leva :

- J'ai du travail, fit-elle en se recomposant un visage sérieux, au revoir…

- Attendez Madurei, dit Ethius, vous n'avez quasiment rien mangé.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et disparut derrière la porte du fond.

- C'est sympa, minauda Ethius à l'égard de Joyce en essayant de paraître fâché (mais il plaisantait toujours), c'est sympa de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, jeune demoiselle.

Joyce lui réserva son regard le plus méprisant :

- Rei n'a pas de temps à perdre avec les hors d'œuvres.

Il y eut quelques exclamations d'indignation. Joyce reporta ses yeux remplis de rancune sur Rogue. Il lui donna en réponse son rictus le plus menaçant.

- Vous prenez un peu trop de liberté en ce moment, siffla Macgonagall qui ne supportait plus son impudence, j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard.

Rogue déglutit avec rage avant de lancer :

- Miss Happer sait très bien que nous ne pouvons pas la renvoyer de Poudlard, vu les dangers qui courent en ce moment, alors elle en profite.

Il l'accusait directement d'abuser de sa position de « potentielle cible de Voldemort ». Joyce plongea son regard dans le plafond qui montrait à présent que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Elle souffla, sa voix se fit dure et froide, comme si elle était le sujet d'une révélation :

- Pauvre fou pensant que Poudlard est le centre du monde !

Et elle lui répondait clairement que Voldemort n'était pas forcément un problème si on faisait quelques concessions.

- Quel est ce sous-entendu ! Hurla Rogue avec violence.

Il s'aperçut que dans sa colère, il avait cogné la table, faisant renversé un pichet d'eau.

Joyce sembla revenir à la raison et comme elle voyait qu'elle était allée trop loin, elle se ravisa aussitôt. Cependant elle ne perdit pas son air hautain :

- Je ne sous-entends rien du tout, professeur. Vous êtes trop paranoïaque.

Elle fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la grande porte, mais en dernier sursaut de révolte, elle tourna la tête vers Rogue et elle forma ces quelques mots sur ses lèvres sans les prononcer : « Ou alors pas assez ! »

Et elle quitta la pièce en trombe. Anaïmon se leva immédiatement pour la poursuivre sous les regards médusés de Caïn, Shun, Malicia et Korée.

Rogue et Dumbledore eurent un regard éloquent : il était temps d'agir.

* * *

_Encore un coup, et c'est la fin de ce chapitre !!!! Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer, héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé……._

_Lol__, je tiens à préciser, pour le léger écart commis par Anaïmon, que je ne compte pas faire sombrer cette histoire dans un slash, lol, ne vous inquiétez pas _


	33. E Quand on aime les oiseaux

**Disclamer** : je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

**Voilà, c'est dans ce sous-chap que Joyce redevient officiellement « normale », je pense avoir laissé assez d'éléments pour qu'on pressente la cause de ses élans de folie . Lol, kes ke je suis méchante avec mes persos… ça en est fini pour le chapitre 20…. La semaine prochaine, je poste le début du chap 21 : Le jeu de la Mort et du Hasard. (Voldy passe à l'action ) **

**_Rewiew_** :

**Galatee** : Merciiiiii !!!!!! Je suis contente que tu lises cette fic !! Big kisssssss ;-)

**Rya** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas aimé ce dernier chap . Je crois que j'ai tendance à trop considérer ma fic dans sa continuité et pas en tant que succession de chapitres. (D'ailleurs j'ai toujours du mal à couper mes chap, et surtout mes sous cahp dont je ne mesure pas la portée la plus-part du temps). « comme si cela lui demandait un effort terrible, _ne pas avoir assuré sur ce coup-là_ » C'est Madurei qui finit sa phrase, ce n'est pas la narratrice qui parle. Je me permets donc d'utiliser un langage oral.

« Cependant elle n'avait pas « entendu » le début de la conversation et ne sait donc pas encore que Rei était censée s'en aller bientôt » Là par contre, c moi, lol. J'avais la flemme de réécrire cette simple phrase, sorryyyy, lol. Hum, je vois aussi que tu es toujours pleine d'indulgence envers Madurei, lol. Big kisssss Luné.

* * *

_E/ Quand on aime les oiseaux._

_Les recherches avançaient, Voldemort savait qu'il n' y en aurait plus pour longtemps. De même son pouvoir se raffermissait sur le château de Poudlard : Déconstruire Joyce Happer ! Démonter son âme brique par brique pour la remodeler comme bon lui semblerait. C'était si facile ! Néréis était si encline à faire le mal… Quand son père la battait, elle prenait ça pour de l'amour… Dans ces conditions, elle devient aussi fragile qu'un fou sortant d'un asile…_

- _Le Jeu de la Mort et du Hasard, murmura-t-il, confondre Néréis et l'Ecarlate dans un même moule… Vous êtes identiques, mes chères…Et je vous le prouverai bientôt._

- Néréis ! Néréis ! Attends ! Pourquoi as-tu dit ça au Rouge-Gorge ? Tous nos professeurs ont l'air fâché !

Joyce venait tout juste de sortir de la grande salle et elle se dirigeait déjà vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle s'immobilisa pour attendre sa jumelle. Quand celle-ci parvint à sa hauteur, elle se retourna brusquement :

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Pauvre idiote ! « Néréis » est morte ! Je l'ai tuée en buvant une potion d'oubli et je suis devenue « Joyce Happer » !

- Potion qui ne fera bientôt plus son effet !

- Je ne veux pas me souvenir !

- C'est inévitable ! Et le polynectar ne fera plus son effet juste après !

- Non !

La démence s'immisça sous chaque centimètre de sa chair, ses membres tremblaient comme jamais ils n'avaient tremblé.

- Toi, murmura-t-elle avec fureur, TOI ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !

Et elle hurla en tendant les bras en croix :

- « La brillante Ecarlate ! » Qui t'a trouvé ce surnom ?!

- Toi, chuchota Anaïmon effrayée devant la nouvelle crise de sa jumelle.

- Correct, petite sœur ! C'est moi qui te l'ai donné. Et il a suffit que je le prononce une seule fois et tous nos murs ont résonné de ce nom ! Tous t'ont appelée ainsi ! Même Madurei qui n'était plus là à cette époque te prénomme ainsi ! même Rogue ! Même Dumbledore ! Et l'homme aux Yeux Rouges le fera aussi !

Elle reprit son souffle en essuyant ses lèvres écumantes de folie :

- Et après on viendra dire que Néréis n'avait pas de pouvoir…

Anaïmon était incapable de parler, tétanisée devant tant de… fureur…

- Pourquoi t'ai-je nommé ainsi ? s'exclama alors Joyce, résolue à poursuivre son horrible interrogatoire.

L'Ecarlate commença à reculer avant de tomber sur les fesses.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? S'enquit Joyce de sa voix caverneuse. Je vais te le dire, moi !

- N-Non…

- Parce que tu m'es apparue recouverte de sang ! Du sang de notre MERE !

Elle cracha comme pour exorciser sa rage :

- Tu as tué notre mère et tu as laissé père m'accuser !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Mère était d'accord ! Il le fallait ! c'était toi que père voulait tuer pour réveiller la Faux ! S'il l'avait fait, Jédusor aurait pu l'obtenir et là…

Mais sa jumelle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle titubait en se précipitant au travers des portes qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Joyce déboula dehors, sa jumelle sur les talons. Le feu dans sa tête se faisait plus intense, plus violent. L'envie de tuer dormait toujours en elle. « Que m'arrive-t-il ? » S'étonnait-elle, « J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. D'aimer et de haïr… » Mais quand le visage inquiet de l'Ecarlate s'imposa à nouveau à sa vue, une seule idée remplit son cerveau malade : « Non : haïr !! Haïr !! Haïr !! »

- Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Anaïmon au bord des larmes, j'ai tout fait pour me rapprocher de toi. J'ai menti à Jédusor… Je t'ai même laissé mon prénom… J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir… Je te pardonne même d'avoir voulu m'étrangler : je sais que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès.

- Pas fait exprès ?

Joyce se mit à rire :

- Je vais te raconter une histoire intéressante, petite sœur ! Une histoire très intéressante… A force d'errer à travers ce château, je suis tombée un jour sur un drôle de miroir : le miroir de Risèd…

C'était un gros mensonge : Potter lui avait en seulement parlé une fois…

- Je t'y ai vu morte, Anaïmon, et j'ai presque fondu de joie ! Mais quelle déception pour moi lorsque je me suis aperçue qu'il ne montrait pas l'avenir mais seulement ce que nous cachons au plus profond de notre cœur.

L'Ecarlate se figea.

- Oui, reprit Joyce avec ébahissement, je t'y ai vu morte : morte, sortie du jeu, couverte de sang et de douleur !

Quelque chose venait enfin d'exploser dans la tête d'Anaïmon. Ses joues se gonflèrent, réduisant ses yeux à deux petites fentes larmoyantes.

- Et je vais te dire autre chose, poursuivit sa jumelle plongée dans le ravissement le plus total. Si j'ai dit au début que je te soupçonnais d'être une Mangemort…

- Le Rouge-Gorge, ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit un ex-Mangemort !

- Ne te compare surtout pas à Rogue, vile créature, et ne m'interromps pas ! N'as-tu pas encore compris que ce n'était qu'un prétexte ? Je me fous royalement que tu aies failli rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui à un moment : Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te perdre aux yeux de tous, te discréditer ! Oui, je brûle d'envie de te voir avec la Marque des ténèbres sur le bras, simplement pour le plaisir de te montrer du doigt en te présentant comme un monstre de foire ! Et d'entendre dire : « Ha ! Néréis, vous aviez raison, RAISON !!! »

Le regard d'Anaïmon avait changé, elle n'était plus la même. Elle parut plus calculatrice, plus maligne : la graine plantée par Joyce avait fini par germer. Une page était tournée, rien ne pourrait jamais changer ce que Néréis venait de dire. L'Ecarlate passa une main sur son front, comme pour signaler une nouvelle migraine avant de soupirer :

- C'est Jédusor qui avait raison…

* * *

Joyce s'était assise sur une pierre pour sangloter. Elle pensait que déballer son sac devant sa jumelle l'aurait soulagée mais elle se sentait mal, sur le point de vomir. Anaïmon n'avait rien ajouté d'autre et s'était sauvée en vitesse.

- Joyce ?

Elle leva les yeux : Harry et ses deux amis étaient là. Hermione s'était agenouillée près d'elle d'un air soucieux.

- ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Joyce se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang :

- Ha, braves petits : vous feriez bien mieux de ne pas rester près de moi… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment. Je m'énerve pour un rien, je tiens des propos cruels. Quand je vois une difficulté, je ne rêve que d'une seule chose : m'y brûler les ailes.

Et elle ricana.

- Tu veux qu'on aille chercher Caïn ? Proposa Ron pour qui seul un bon baiser pouvait remettre les filles d'aplomb.

- Non, merci, répondit-elle en enfouissant son visage contre ses genoux.

Le trio s'éloigna alors, mais il donnait l'impression de vouloir effectivement quérir Caïn.

« Je n'ai pas tué ma mère ! » Ce pénible souvenir revint hanter Joyce. Elle bascula légèrement en arrière : le ciel rougissait lentement tandis que le soleil avait presque déjà disparu. Elle sentait qu'on l'épiait, elle se releva, tourna en rond comme pour débusquer ce regard qui la suivait partout.

- Tu as perdu Néréis ! Croassa une voix.

C'était la même voix qu'elle avait entendue sur le toit ! Ses yeux se posèrent fébrilement sur une corniche en hauteur et elle déglutit : Silfrid, le corbeau de Madurei, se trouvait là, et il avait _les yeux rouges_.

- Ho, non ! S'écria-t-elle en comprenant trop tard.

L'oiseau ouvrit la bouche, un pic de terre acérée en jaillit. Joyce se baissa pour esquiver mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas elle la cible mais…

- Potter ! Hurla-t-elle. Va-t-en !

Harry et ses amis étaient justement encore en train de marcher pour retourner au château. Il se retourna, aperçut le pieu de pierre qui fondait sur lui.

Hermione lâcha un cri de terreur, mais Harry était sain et sauf : Fumseck s'était interposé pour être transpercé à sa place.

Silfrid s'envola et se dirigea droit sur eux. Le phénix, qui était redevenu un oisillon gazouillant dans une nuée de cendre, ne pouvait plus les défendre. Le corbeau ouvrit une gueule béante en poussant un hurlement épouvantable. Joyce n'attendit pas, dans un réflexe primaire, elle saisit une pierre et la lança de toutes ses forces vers l'oiseau. La roche siffla dans l'air avant de fendre le crâne de l'animal. Silfrid tomba à terre dans une flaque de sang.

- Oua ! Fit Ron admiratif, tu vises bien !

Joyce se rapprocha à grands pas, l'air peiné : pauvre Silfrid !

- C'est dommage, souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers le corps du corbeau. Moi, j'adore les oiseaux.

Elle aurait du réfléchir car Silfird n'était pas mort. Ses yeux rouges étincelèrent, il bondit dans un croassement de rage vers le visage de Joyce, la jeune fille cessa de respirer en voyant les serres s'approcher de ses yeux.

Une épée traversa le corbeau et se figea juste devant le front de Joyce. Des gouttes de sang s'éparpillèrent sur la jeune fille qui avait fermé les yeux, comme si ses petites paupières auraient pu empêcher les griffes de l'oiseau de les crever.

- Et bien tu ne devrais pas, lui répondit Rei un peu tardivement.

Madurei sortit son épée du cadavre dans un geste mélancolique.

- Je m'en doutais, fit-elle en essuyant la lame sanguinolente avec un mouchoir, c'est pour cela que je l'avais sorti de mon bureau. Je craignais que Jédusor ne s'en serve pour m'espionner. J'en avais bien sur parlé à Dumbledore…

- Alors pourquoi vous l'avez gardé à Poudlard ? S'exclama Harry qui n'était pas encore revenu de sa surprise.

- J'espérais pouvoir infliger quelques douleurs à Voldemort à travers lui, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai raté mon coup : le sort qu'il a utilisé pour le manipuler n'implique pas un rapport de réciprocité des souffrances endurées. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter, vous n'avez pas vu que Fumseck avait déserté le bureau du directeur depuis un bon moment ? Il vous surveillait 24 heures sur 24.

Rei prit l'oiseau dans les bras : son regard était toujours dans des tons rougeâtres.

- Mais grande sœur, marmonna Joyce, tu aimais ce corbeau, non ? Comment as-tu pu le soupçonner dès le départ ?

- Néréis, quand on néglige les gens et les choses qu'on aime, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'ils ne nous reviennent pas tels qu'on les avait laissés.

« Quand on néglige… » Pensa Joyce. « Quand on néglige les gens… C'est comme ça que Jédusor recrute ses partisans, il met le grappin sur ceux qu'on a laissés de côté… »

Et le regard rouge de Silfrid s'éteignit définitivement : Joyce se sentit libérée. C'était comme si toute la haine qu'elle avait emmagasinée depuis des jours et des jours avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

Harry et ses amis venaient de partir pour ramener le phénix à Dumbledore et Rei se dirigeait vers la cabane de Hagrid, certainement pour lui demander où elle pourrait enterrer son corbeau. Joyce resta seule, hébétée, l'esprit enfin libre.

Elle remarqua alors combien le ciel était rouge ce soir-là. Pourtant le soleil avait déjà disparu depuis de longues minutes. Les nuages s'épaississaient en amas sanguinolent. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- les gens qu'on néglige, murmura-t-elle.

Les gens qu'on néglige : Anaïmon !!

Elle se rua comme une désespérée à travers tout le château. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier? Elle venait clairement de dire à l'Ecarlate de rejoindre Voldemort, elle venait de livrer sa propre jumelle à l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges !

Manipulée, elle avait été manipulée ! Au moment même où Silfrid était mort, se libérant ainsi de l'envoûtement de Jédusor, la haine de Joyce s'était évanouie : ce n'était pas un hasard.

- Vous avez vu Anaïmon ? Cria-t-elle à un groupe de Serpentard.

Les cravates vertes lui firent une grimace en faisant un signe de dénégation. Personne n'avait vu Anaïmon.

- Où est Korée quand on a besoin d'elle ? Râla Joyce.

Même Shun et Malicia étaient introuvables, sans compter Caïn qui s'était mystérieusement volatilisé. Mais qui allait pouvoir l'aider ?

Partout les élèves lui répondaient :

- Mais tu n'en as pas assez d'harceler ta jumelle ?

- Tu la fais toujours pleurer !

- Fiche-lui la paix.

Et Joyce s'emportait :

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Je suis prête à lui faire mes excuses !

Même en étant revenu à la raison, Joyce n'aimait pas Anaïmon. Cependant elle ne voulait pas qu'elle rejoigne les Mangemorts pour autant ! Elle tremblait d'effroi ! Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait laissé Voldemort la guider sur la voie de la haine, et le pire c'est qu'une partie d'elle avait aimé ça !

Elle descendait si vite les escaliers que ses pieds touchaient à peine les marches, arrivée en bas elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Joyce fut violemment rejetée en arrière.

- Happer ! Cria Rogue, je vous cherchais ! Nous avons à parler, sérieusement.

- Pas le temps ! Pas envie ! Pas besoin !

Et elle tenta de le dépasser mais il la ramena en arrière en tirant sur sa veste :

- Mais nous avons tous le temps devant nous ! Le directeur aussi tient à vous voir ! J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que vous êtes sur une mauvaise _pente_.

- Mais pas du tout, professeur ! Ecoutez, je dois retrouver Anaïmon !

- Pour lui crier dessus ? Cette fille est à deux doigts de finir à Ste Mangouste, vous devriez cesser de la solliciter ainsi !

- Mais je…

Elle se dégagea et s'éloigna à reculons de quelques pas pour ne plus être en position de faiblesse. Cependant elle demeurait toujours aussi affolée : Où était donc Anaïmon ?

Le regard inquisiteur de Rogue ne l'aidait en rien dans sa panique. Elle s'apprêta à lui dire la vérité, mais les mots moururent avant d'avoir atteint ses lèvres… Comme s'il était facile de dire : « Professeur, j'ai la vague impression que j'ai laissé le grand méchant loup aux Yeux Rouges dicter mes émotions ces temps-ci… » Elle avait peur : Rogue la traiterait d'imbécile et de faible. A chaque fois qu'elle se mettait dans une situation dangereuse, il le lui reprochait violemment. A l'hôpital quand elle avait échappé à Voldemort pour la première fois, il n'avait pas cessé de la critiquer, de la traiter de fille immature. Et puis après le coup avec Lucius Malefoy, elle l'avait trouvé terriblement inique ! Ho ! Dumbledore pensait qu'elle était en crise d'adolescence contre Rogue ? Hé bien, c'est vrai ! C'était tout à fait cela !

Elle se sentit d'autant plus petite qu'elle s'apercevait que toute communication était impossible entre eux. Elle préféra se défiler.

- Oubliez, ce que j'ai dit au repas, bafouilla-t-elle, je plaisantais… Et puis j'étais un peu en colère…

- Vous me paraissez bien hargneuse en ce moment.

- Non ! Je suis redevenue normale…

- Je doute vraiment que vous ayez été normale un jour ! Vous passez votre temps soit à empirer la situation, soit à vous ridiculiser !

- Mais non ! Appuya-t-elle avant de pousser une exclamation surprise.

Rogue d'une voix excédée lui demanda :

- Quoi, qu'il y a-t-il encore ?

- Le ciel ! fit-elle en désignant un vitrail du doigt, ça fait presque une heure que le soleil s'est couché et pourtant le ciel est toujours aussi rouge !

- Mais non ! Dit Rogue en levant la tête, il est juste orangé…

- NON ! Il est rouge-sang !

- Vous allez arrêter de geindre pour un rien ? Vous vous prenez encore pour une gamine ?!

- Mais j'en suis une !

- Ça, ce que vous croyez !

Rogue se para de sa voix la plus doucereuse :

- Réfléchissez un peu pour changer : Vous m'avez rencontré il y a près de 15 ans, et vous aviez déjà l'air d'avoir 6 ou 7 ans à l'époque : vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

La jeune fille parut infiniment choquée :

- Mais vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Songez à l'âge de Potter, et vous verrez que j'ai raison…

Il n'avait pas souhaité être aussi direct et lui faire de la peine mais… Lorsqu'elle lui avait lancé : « Pauvre fou pensant que Poudlard est le centre du monde », il s'était transi d'effroi : elle lui avait rappelé celui qu'il avait été autrefois. Lui aussi, alors qu'il était adolescent, avait nourri de telles pensées. Joyce n'était pas dans son état normal en ce moment, et Rogue savait que Voldemort essaierait d'en profiter pour la faire basculer. Il était temps de « réveiller » Néréis et de lui faire endosser de vraies responsabilités. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être aussi enfantine alors qu'elle détenait la Faux, héritage de Serpentard, et Rogue devinait que Voldemort voulait y mettre la main dessus !

- Alors, reprit Rogue, suivez-moi et… Non ! Ne pleurez pas !

Joyce fronçait les sourcils sans chercher à retenir ses larmes. Elles roulaient en grosses billes incolores sur ses joues pour mouiller son col après avoir glissé sur son menton.

- Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ? J'avais cherché à tout oublier ! J'avais même bu une potion pour cela…

- Il est temps de faire face à la vérité.

- Je n'y suis pas prête. Ho ! Vous êtes aussi impitoyable que mon père…

Quand même pas, elle exagérait, mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Sans compter que la honte et la culpabilité l'écrasaient : elle se permettait de papoter alors qu'Anaïmon était peut-être en train de rejoindre l'Homme aux Yeux Rouges.

Le regard toujours aussi noir, Rogue rétorqua durement :

- Mais je ne suis pas votre père… et ne le serais _jamais_.

Et le rêve de la petite vola en éclat...

Roguesongea qu'il aurait du commencer par là depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de place à accorder à une petite fille dans sa vie.

Mais il venait de la briser : Joyce avait envie de dire « Pourquoi ? » mais elle sentait bien qu'une telle réplique serait dérisoire… Ses larmes cessèrent mais ce n'était pas mieux : c'était dans son cœur qu'elles se déversaient en torrent à présent.

- Anaïmon a bien raison, murmura-t-elle, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux adultes.

- Mais vous êtes une adulte, soupira-t-il.

Il lui tourna le dos en la sommant de le suivre chez Dumbledore.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner : il lui fallait retrouver sa jumelle et elle s'en chargerait SEULE !

- Jédusor pourrit tout ce qu'il touche ! Cria-t-elle, vous comme les autres !

Rogue, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle riposte, fit brusquement volte-face en ouvrant la bouche comme s'il allait rugir. Il aurait du utiliser son énergie à autre chose : Joyce avait levé sa main gantée vers lui en lançant un sort d'attaque. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir la main brandie, le visage décidé de la jeune fille, et une lueur bleue.

Il reçut le choc en plein dans le ventre et fut propulsé dans les airs. Il s'abattit plus loin : Joyce s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle avait catapulté dans des escaliers alors qu'elle souhaitait seulement l'assommer pour s'esquiver. Comme elle l'entendait rouler dans des bruits sourds, elle se précipita en avant, les yeux agrandis par la peur :

- Rogue ! ROGUE !!

Elle dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre et s'agenouilla en tombant auprès de lui. Elle le secoua par les épaules en balbutiant son nom : il était évanoui mais il respirait toujours.

* * *

- Tombé dans les escaliers ? Dit Pomfresh en levant un sourcil, bah ! En tout cas, ça me change : en ce moment, c'était plutôt lui qui envoyait les élèves ici avec ses cours éreintants et ses remarques cruelles !

Joyce aida l'infirmière à installer Rogue (qu'elle avait emmené grâce à un sort de lévitation) dans un lit. Du sang avait coulé sur son front. Mme Pomfresh l'essuya avec une éponge.

- Vous pouvez me laisser maintenant, Miss Happer, merci…

Mais Joyce ne pouvait pas s'en aller tout de suite, elle regarda son professeur avec une immense peine dans le regard :

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, je vais essayer de tout arranger. Et ensuite, je vous jure que je ne vous ennuierai plus jamais.

Elle demanderait à Rei de quitter Poudlard. Qu'elle reste ici n'avait plus de sens : si Néréis avait accepté d'intégrer cette école de sorcellerie, c'était pour connaître ce fameux personnage qui s'était retourné contre Jédusor. Elle l'avait connu, elle n'était pas déçue, mais elle ne devait rien attendre de plus du destin. Rogue n'avait pas besoin d'elle. A la limite, Madurei pourrait le retenir mais pas elle… Pas Néréis… Néréis n'aura jamais son nouveau papa. Son seul papa…

- Hé ! S'indigna l'infirmière, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!

Joyce s'était penchée sur Rogue, avait relevé son visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en le baignant de larmes.

- Adieu, lança-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Pomfresh devint écarlate :

- Ho ! Ho ! Fit-elle choquée, je n'en reviens pas : il drague les élèves maintenant ! Attendez qu'il se réveille ! je vais le…

* * *

Joyce était remontée à la tour de Gryffondor : le ciel était toujours aussi rouge sang : était-elle vraiment la seule à le voir ainsi ? En entrant dans le dortoir, elle trouva une élève en train de lire :

- De quelle couleur est le ciel ? demanda Joyce avec brusquerie.

La gryffondor leva la tête d'un air douteux avant de continuer sa lecture :

- Jaune, orange…

- Tu es sure ? Insista lourdement Joyce, tu ne trouvas pas qu'il tire plutôt sur le rouge ?

- Non, il va sur le jaune.

Agacée d'être ainsi dérangée, elle quitta la pièce en abandonnant Joyce avec ses doutes.

Joyce avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Certes, depuis la mort de Silfird, elle raisonnait mieux. Cependant tout n'était pas redevenu normal : la Présence était encore à Poudlard. Malgré tout, elle soupçonnait d'ors et déjà que ce n'était pas Voldemort, ni même un ennemi. C'était une aura familière, mais très faible : peut-être les mânes de quelqu'un ou un fantôme…

Joyce aperçut une lettre sur son lit et s'étonna : c'était l'écriture d'Anaïmon. Celle-ci avait du charger une gryffondor de la déposer là. Elle lut :

« Quand on aime les oiseaux plus que sa propre jumelle, il faut se préparer à en subir les conséquences. »

Joyce laissa tomber le papier, le cœur battant. Elle se leva précipitamment et ouvrit violemment la fenêtre : Par là-bas ! Dans la forêt interdite ! Elle avait subitement senti l'aura de l'Ecarlate… mais ce n'était pas tout :

- Je sens… Murmura-t-elle fébrilement, je sens aussi ses ignobles yeux rouges pointés sur moi !

Joyce n'en doutait pas : Voldemort, quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'observait en ce moment même.

- Pauvre Madurei, soupira Joyce, l'air vaincu, tu n'as pas appris à voler à ta petite sœur pour qu'elle se jette dans la gueule du loup…

Et déployant ses ailes noires, elle décolla à travers la fenêtre, face à l'horizon sanglant.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, placée en hauteur sur une montagne et armée de jumelles magiques, une femme brune éclata de rire : Bellatrix Lestrange se retourna vers ses compagnons :

- Ce fut long mais nous avons finalement réussi à la dénicher ! Préparez-vous, le jeu commence !


	34. Chapitre 21 : Le Jeu de la Mort et du Ha...

**Disclamer : **Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

Voilà, on attaque un nouveau chapitre !!! Voici le sous-chapitrage :

_« Vous êtes vouées à vous entretuer… »_

_« Je te hais, un peu, beaucoup… A la folie ! »_

_« Tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un de bien, Tom Jédusor. »_

_« Mon Dieu, ho ! Laissez-moi m'en sortir ! »_

**Rewiew :**

**Angie**** Black : **Merciiiii !!! Et rekikoooooooooo !!!! Je suis contente de te retrouver !!! Kisssss Tu n'as pas à te justifier quand tu ne peux pas venir. ; ) Mes chevilles enflent quand je lis tes rewiews, lol… Merchi Merchi !!! Allez, c parti !!!

**Ryannon: **Kikoooooooooooo !! Tu ne vois pas une mère demander cela à son enfant ? mmm… On verra bien plus tard si c'est vrai… Rogue a été blessant, c vrai, mais le comportement de Joyce n'a pas aidé, même si elle n'était que victime de Voldemort… Je ne voyais pas Rogue à ce moment là sortir un mouchoir à dentelles et dire : Je vais vous aider ma petite, lol…. Big kisssssssssssss Luné.

**21/ Le jeu de la mort et du hasard.**

« Me voyez-vous ? Distinguez-vous cette enfant croisant les jambes sur une tombe ? Je me suis encagoulée pour éviter que vous ne voyiez l'éclat de folie qui arpente mes yeux. Dieu que j'ai l'air désinvolte ! Mais je ne suis pas toujours comme cela. Inquiète, désespérée, je cours après ma jumelle. C'est la seule pour moi, l'unique : je l'aime. Et tous s'occupent d'elle, et tous s'en inquiètent… Et moi je reste seule. Elle n'a nul besoin de moi. Alors, par mécanisme de défense, quand elle vient vers moi, je lui fais mal, je torture son âme. Alors elle, pour se venger, quand je retourne vers elle, elle me fait mal, elle torture mon âme. C'est un jeu entre nous… Ce jeu est le gardien de tous nos secrets : le Rouge-gorge, le serpent écrasé, la mort de mère… C'est le jeu de la mort et du hasard… Tous la regardent, ma jumelle… Qu'elle fait pitié avec son voile noir : elle a honte de son apparence ! Qu'elle fait pitié en ne parvenant pas à maîtriser le sort mortel : elle en souffre ! Père lui a même tatoué un signe sur sa main droite pour l'aider. Mais moi, personne n'a vu que j'avais aussi besoin d'un signe. J'étouffe avec l'Imperium ! C'est comme s'il se répercutait dans ma tête à l'infini, un éternel boomerang ! Par moment, je m'éloigne de moi, mon esprit passe sous la gouverne de mon inconscient, lui-même sous le joug de mon subconscient et ainsi de suite… Mais personne ne le voit…

Qui saura révéler le monstre que je suis ? Pourquoi vous ne remarquez rien ?! Je vous en supplie ! Je suis lâche, je ne sais pas résister à ce qui a la couleur du sang ! Je ne saurai pas résister aux Yeux Rouges ! Je sais très bien que je finirai par grossir les rangs des Silhouettes Noires, je sais très bien que je rejoindrai Jédusor ! Si j'étais courageuse, je me suiciderai pour éviter ça, mais je suis lâche, j'ai peur de mourir. Mais je ne veux pas risquer non plus la damnation éternelle, je ne veux pas que ma jumelle me haïsse à jamais : je l'aime ! Je vous en supplie : tuez-moi ! Une morte rapide et sans douleur. Frappez-moi dans le dos, je suis lâche, je ne veux pas me voir mourir…

Des quatre sœurs, je suis la plus irrationnelle. Regardez-moi de loin : je suis Joyce Serpentard. »


	35. A Vous êtes vouées à vous entretuer

**Disclamer** : je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

**Actuellement, je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 28 (Section V), c'est bientôt la fin …. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas plus de 33 chapitres en tout… Arf, et bien sur le problème de la fin se pose. Au collège, à force d'être nourrie de disney, je croyais que tous les Happy ends étaient des fins faciles et sans intérêts, mais je me suis vite aperçue qu'une fin tragique peut-être tout aussi banale et futile… Il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre de classiques qui finissent mal, ce n'est pas faire dans l'originalité que de faire une fin dramatique. La bonne fin est la fin nécessaire et qui reste cohérente… Ce que je ne suis pas sure de faire, lol ! (c bien d'avoir des principes mais il faut les mettre en pratiques, Luné)**

**Y a aussi une autre donnée qui rentre en compte : l'intention ou non de faire une suite… Car j'avais prévu de faire une suite qui se déroulerait 15 ans plus tard, avec mes persos, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restera, lol. J'ai même commencé à écrire quelques chap mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir la finir, d'avoir le temps et l'inspiration (le plus important !)… Bien sur, ce serait une suite plus courte que Néréis… Mais voilà, selon si je fais une suite ou pas, la fin changera… Je suis adepte des tragédies du 17ième siècle, non pas parce qu'elles finissent mal mais parce que le sort des persos est réglé à la fin : si je ne fais pas de suite à Néréis, ce sera une fin fermée (qui aura plus de chances d'être un peu tragique, lol), mais si je continue, je laisserai qq trucs en suspens, ce sera donc une fin « ouverte », enfin légèrement, lol… C'est à méditer… **

* * *

_A/ Vous êtes vouées à vous entretuer._

Cette fois-ci : il n'y avait plus d'ambiguïté possible. Rogue recevait bien des rêves, ou plutôt des avertissements. Il fut surpris de se réveiller à l'infirmerie, jusqu'à ce qui se rappelle pourquoi il était là :

- Néréis ! Grogna-t-il.

La petite peste !

Mais l'heure était grave : il aurait du prendre ses visions plus au sérieux. Cette fois-ci ce « discours » de l'Ecarlate signifiait clairement que la jumelle de Néréis s'apprêtait à rejoindre les Mangemorts. « Tous la regardent, ma jumelle… Et moi je reste seule… Personne ne le voie… » Pouvait-on compter créature plus idiote qu'Anaïmon dans ce bas monde ? Les imbéciles comme elle qui se prennent pour des éternels incompris sont des victimes de choix pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Cela paraissait d'autant plus stupide aux yeux de Rogue que Rei était parfaitement consciente des difficultés qu'encourraient l'Ecarlate pour supporter l'Imperium. Si au moins les deux sœurs avaient essayé de se parler ne serait-ce qu'une fois !

Le professeur de potion se débarrassa de sa couverture pour se lever immédiatement mais Pomfresh surgit devant lui comme un chien enragé :

- Prenez ça ! Goujat !

Il venait de recevoir un verre d'eau en pleine figure :

- Mais je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?? Hurla-t-il.

- Vous brisez le cœur d'une petite !

- Quoi ? Quelle petite ?

- Miss Happer ! Elle avait l'air bouleversé ! Elle vous a même embrassé avant de partir !

Instinctivement, ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue : il avait bien senti pendant son sommeil un frôlement furtif. Mais il serra les poings : cet… élan de tendresse de Joyce sonnait un peu trop comme un adieu à son goût.

* * *

Joyce ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle volait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était que le ciel n'avait pas changé : il était toujours aussi rouge. Elle aurait pu sortir sa Faux et l'enfourcher en amazone pour voyager plus vite mais elle redoutait plus que tout que Voldemort ne la voie. Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui lui avait paru une éternité, elle plana au-dessus d'une clairière, au milieu de laquelle l'attendait Anaïmon. 

L'endroit paraissait des plus hostiles : arbres lugubres aux feuilles noires, sombres marécages et ronces qui sortaient par-ci par-là de la terre humide. Joyce remarqua des formes allongées près de sa jumelle et laissa échapper un cri de frayeur : ses amis !

Elle se posa vivement, à quelques mètres de sa jumelle : Caïn, Korée, Malicia et Shun reposaient tranquillement sur le sol boueux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença Joyce en fixant sa sœur avec terreur.

- Ils dorment juste, l'interrompit Anaïmon d'une voix glaciale en pointant sa baguette sur elle, je ne pouvais pas amener le Rouge-Gorge : ils payeront à sa place !

- Tu crois que c'est Rogue qui m'a montée contre toi ?

- Non : TOUS l'ont fait. Cette école ! C'est POUDLARD que je condamne ici même !

- Ne fais pas de conneries, Anaïmon, arrête !

Joyce tendit ses deux mains en avant comme pour se protéger d'un incendie :

- Je suis désolée, j'étais manipulée : Tu-Sais-Qui…

- Chut ! Ne dis rien sur lui ! Il pourrait t'entendre !

Suite à cette annonce, Joyce jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'eux :

- Comment, il est là ? Où ça ?

Mais sa jumelle ne paraissait pas impressionnée et reprit lentement :

- Je plaisantais, Néréis… Nous sommes seules… Je ne compte pas faire de mal à tes amis… Je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette ces jours-ci : Madurei…

- … n'a rien fait ! Gronda Joyce, c'est Jédusor qui…

- SILENCE !

Joyce se figea, étonnée :

- Tu… oses imposer le silence à Néréis ? dit-elle pour entrer dans le jeu de l'Ecarlate, à _ta_ Néréis ?

Le plus important pour Joyce était de gagner du temps. Elle espérait qu'Anaïmon finisse par perdre le fil de ce qu'elle faisait mais étrangement, celle-ci semblait tout à fait terre à terre.

- Tu n'es pas Néréis, siffla l'Ecarlate, tu es « Joyce Happer » ! Tu as volé sa place, mais je la ramènerai. Et pour cela : je dois tuer « Joyce Happer » !

- Comment ça ? Tuer « Joyce Happer » ! Hé ! je ne suis pas une double personnalité ou un truc du genre ! C'est moi, Néréis, mais avec des souvenirs en moins !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! je vais te tuer socialement parlant ! De sorte que tu n'aies plus le choix et que tu sois obligée de redevenir ma Néréis !

- « Socialement » ?

La baguette d'Anaïmon crépita, des grognements se firent entendre. Joyce ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette même baguette avait pu lui faire exploser son bras alors qu'elle fonctionnait parfaitement pour sa jumelle. Ollivanders avait parlé d'inceste… Joyce frissonna de dégoût.

Les deux jumelles posèrent leur regard sur les « beaux au bois dormants » qui gisaient encore à terre : Shun, les yeux ouverts, commençait à bouger. Caïn et Malicia respiraient plus fort, reprenant lentement conscience.

Anaïmon sourit :

- Ce n'est pas la peine, « Joyce Happer », d'attendre que je divague : regarde ce que l'on m'a procuré.

Elle sortit légèrement une fiole argentée de sa veste qu'elle cacha à nouveau aussitôt : du sang de licorne ! C'était pour ça qu'elle semblait si déterminée soudain !

- Mais alors ! S'exclama Joyce, Jédusor est bien là ! Il n'y a que lui qui a pu te le donner !

Mais sa jumelle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son sourire s'agrandit :

- Tes amis se réveillent, la fille ouvre les yeux maintenant… Voilà comment je vais te tuer, « Joyce Happer », je vais te détruire à leurs yeux : leur révéler le monstre que tu es !

Avant que Joyce ne réagisse, Anaïmon avait brandi sa baguette vers elle et hurlé :

- Avada Kedavra !

* * *

Rogue était monté à la tour des Gryffondors. Après avoir menacé la grosse dame d' « Afficher son portrait dans un rue mal fréquentée », celle-ci l'avait laissé passer en criant que le mot de passe, « Entomostracé », n'était pas si difficile à retenir. Il jeta un sort aux escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles (Rappel : ils deviennent un toboggan quand un garçon tente de les franchir, et Rogue c'est un homme, un VRAI !), et les escalada le plus rapidement possible. Ouvrant la porte, il trouva Madurei qui lui tournait le dos : elle tenait dans une main une poignée de plumes noires, dans l'autre une lettre tandis que le vent faisait battre la fenêtre entrouverte. 

- Anaïmon va rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Lança-t-il.

- Je sais, soupira Rei.

Elle lui tendit la lettre :

- Quand on aime les oiseaux plus que sa propre jumelle, récita-t-elle, il faut se préparer à en subir les conséquences.

Rogue saisit le papier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment a-t-elle pu nous trahir ? Gronda Rei les yeux haineux, on lui avait pourtant accorder une chance !

- Nous ne l'avons pas assez écoutée…

- Nous n'avons fait que ça ! J'ai même trouvé Dumbledore trop patient avec elle : depuis le début on savait à quoi s'en tenir, cette petite garc…

- Ça suffit, Madurei !

La jeune femme cligna des yeux :

- Je croyais que vous seriez le premier à vous mettre en colère, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard…

Une rafale plus violente fit cogner une vitre contre l'angle d'un lit superposé, le verre se brisa et s'éparpilla par terre.

- Néréis est partie la secourir, annonça subitement Madurei, je pars à sa recherche ! Allez prévenir Dumbledore. Je sais qu'elles sont dans la forêt interdite mais je ne peux pas les localiser plus précisément…

Ses ailes se formèrent dans son dos et elle posa un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais elle s'immobilisa une seconde : la main de Rogue venait d'épouser son épaule. Il voulait… lui dire une dernière chose « Bonne chance… » « Sois prudente… » « Je t'aime… » Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa tête mais finalement, c'est cette phrase qui sortit :

- Quelle est la couleur du ciel en ce moment ?

Rei, qui avait préalablement rougie, s'étonna de cette question :

- Il est rouge-sang…

Et elle s'envola en profitant des bourrasques de vents qui gonflaient ses ailes.

Rogue jeta juste un dernier coup d'œil sur le ciel alors que Madurei disparaissait au loin : C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de près, le ciel paraissait plus sanguinolent qu'orange : le Seigneur des ténèbres aime signaler sa présence par ce genre de détail subtil.

Mais Rogue ne le voyait quand même pas rouge-sang, non… C'était le rouge profond d'un fruit pourri, la moisissure de la vie…

* * *

Avada kadavra… 

Joyce avait fermé les yeux : elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien mais si Shun et Malicia la voyaient survivre au sort mortel, elle aurait du mal à en expliquer les raisons. Pourtant, fallait-il croire pour autant qu'ils la considéreraient comme un monstre, tel que le voulait Anaïmon ?

Joyce n'en savait rien, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Elle s'était contentée de fermer les yeux : et c'est là que c'est arrivé.

On l'avait poussée, on l'avait poussée pour la sauver. Ses paupières se soulevèrent pour lui permettre de voir Shun retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Il était mort.

Malicia se mit à hurler d'épouvante, Caïn était hébété. Anaïmon était livide :

- Mais quel… abruti ! Glapit-elle, pourquoi il a fait ça ?! Je voulais juste vous montrer…

Mais sa voix se perdit dans un soupir de peur et de honte confondues. Joyce était atterrée : Shun avait tenté de la pousser, pensant qu'elle allait mourir, et il était mort : il était mort pour _rien_ !

Elle jeta un regard désespéré sur Caïn : il semblait penser la même chose. Malicia hurlait toujours.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Lança Anaïmon qui commençait à paniquer.

Elle saisit en tremblant de sa fiole argentée et tenta désespérément de l'ouvrir pour en boire une gorgée. Mais ses doigts parcourus de courts et saccadés frissons d'horreurs ne lui permettait pas d'y parvenir. Ses mains devinrent moites et la fiole glissait sans cesse dans ses paumes.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, sanglotait-elle, ho mon Dieu !

Joyce avait longuement contemplé le cadavre à ses pieds avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur :

- Bien sûr, Anaïmon : tu ne le fais jamais exprès ! Rien n'est jamais de ta faute ! ENDOLORIS !

Les cris de Malicia redoublèrent devant tant de violence. L'Ecarlate fut projetée à terre sans un bruit : elle aussi devenait complètement aphone sous le joug de la douleur. (En fait, Néréis en buvant le polynectar, avait hérité cette tare de sa jumelle).

- Néréis ! Cria Caïn, il faut retourner au château !

- Raccompagne-les ! Lui ordonna Joyce, moi je….

Elle stoppa net : sa sœur était en train de s'enfuir en courant :

- REVIENS ICI !! Beugla-t-elle avec haine.

Avec une frénésie dantesque, Joyce se lança à sa poursuite. Elle écrasa au passage un récipient qu'elle reconnut comme étant la fiole de sang : parfait ! Ainsi, Anaïmon n'avait plus aucun moyen de résister à ses migraines.

Caïn ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de partir. En regardant autour de lui, il fut pris d'une sombre mélancolie : Korée toujours endormie, Malicia gémissante et blême et Shun mort… Ce serait difficile de les ramener tous au château. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner le corps du jeune homme aux bêtes sauvages.

* * *

Les fourrés s'épaississaient en ronces aiguisées. Joyce s'y déchirait littéralement les jambes en les franchissant. Mais elle n'en avait plus cure : c'était fini à présent. Même si elle réussissait à ramener Anaïmon à Poudlard, celle-ci finirait à AzcaBan, et ce serait bien fait pour elle ! 

Les halètements d'Anaïmon guidaient sa jumelle à travers la brume qui commençait à descendre sur le bois tandis que le ciel était toujours paré d'un manteau sanguinolent.

Une petite espace décharné s'offrit bientôt à Joyce. Après s'être entravée pour rouler au sol, elle s'appuya sur ses mains et fut saisie par ce qu'elle voyait :

Il y avait un grand miroir qui ne reflétait rien pour l'instant. Anaïmon était à sa droite, elle aussi accoudée sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Et devant le miroir : un homme se tenait de dos. Une voix glacée s'éleva :

- Je t'attendais, Néréis.

Voldemort se retourna et observa l'adolescente qui se releva précipitamment, ahurie.

Il se décala légèrement pour laisser voir la glace et fit quelques pas dans une démarche perfide :

- _Le jeu de la mort et du hasard_, clama-t-il avec solennité, Sais-tu ce que c'est, Néréis ?

Joyce fit non de la tête en tremblant.

- Ton père, le regretté Frédéric (il esquissa un sourire mauvais), avait failli payer très cher le lien d'amour (il fit une grimace) qui unissait Madurei à la dénommée Salana… Pour éviter que ses filles puissent une fois de plus se liguaient contre lui, il décida d'utiliser la formule ô combien dévastatrice du « diviser pour mieux régner »…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Joyce ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais il leva une main pour la conduire au silence :

- Nous avons retrouvé son journal, dit-il avec un ravissement malsain. Mais laisse-moi finir mes explications.

Elle déglutit.

- Donc, je disais qu'il lui fallait créer une certaine mésentente entre ses filles. Le destin l'y a aidé : Salana morte, Madurei s'est brouillée avec vous deux. Cependant, pour ne pas risquer qu'un jour Néréis et l'Ecarlate ne s'unissent comme Madurei et Salana, il a instauré entre elles une sorte de « petit jeu » visant à les dresser l'une contre l'autre.

- Salana et Madurei, s'écria Joyce qui n'y tenait plus, n'avaient jamais rien fait contre notre père !

- Tes sœurs aînées, déclara froidement Voldemort, avaient comploté afin que vous puissiez toutes les quatre vous évader, avant la « Cérémonie de l'Eveil », mais la mort de Salana a ruiné tous les projets de Madurei.

Ses yeux rouges paraissaient aussi sanglants que la voûte céleste, il continua :

- Il instaura donc un jeu entre vous : un jeu dont le but inavoué et inavouable était de conduire… l'autre sœur au suicide…

Joyce laissa échapper un petit cri de stupéfaction.

- C'est toi qui perdais toujours Néréis… l'Ecarlate était la seule à pouvoir assumer le rôle du bourreau. C'est pourquoi, je t'ai donné un petit coup de main ces jours-ci…

- Tu m'as manipulé ! Hurla Joyce les larmes aux yeux, tu m'as…

- _Ne le tutoie pas !_ Cria Anaïmon soudain sortie de sa torpeur, _ce n'est pas un chien ! _

Joyce tressaillit sous l'ironie de cette réplique : c'était ce qu'elle même avait crié à l'Ecarlate lorsque celle-ci tutoyait encore Rogue. Voldemort fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et répondit à Joyce :

- Je ne t'ai pas manipulée, stupide enfant : ta haine était déjà présente en toi. Tu avais déjà préparé le terrain depuis longtemps. Je me suis contenté de lancer la petite étincelle qui alluma le tout…

- Depuis quand ? Demanda Joyce en écarquillant ses mirettes, Silfrid était à Poudlard depuis plus longtemps…

- J'avais envoûté ce corbeau depuis le début, c'est vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas « déclencher » tes mauvais instincts tant que tu étais en parfait équilibre. Je me suis donc armé de patience et cela a fini par porter ses fruits. C'était juste après ta rencontre avec mon fidèle Lucius dans un café : ton âme avait enfin laissé une brèche entrouverte dans laquelle je me suis jeté avec enthousiasme.

Un goût amer emplit la bouche de Néréis : mais qu'avait-elle fait ??!!

Le bouche de Voldemort s'écarta en un immonde sourire :

- « Comprenez bien » récita-t-il de mémoire, « que je ne suis qu'une enfant… Et une enfant, tant qu'elle ne se sera pas brûlée, continuera à courir après le feu. Je ne m'assagirai pas tant que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même ne m'aura pas conviée à sa marche funèbre. Et si je meurs en ayant recherché la mort : hé bien tant mieux ! Car l 'enfer attend les suicidés. Je pourrai enfin posé à mon père les seules questions qui me tiennent vraiment à cœur… »

Joyce se transit.

- Comme tu peux le constater, ricana Jédusor, Je t'ai entendue, Néréis… J'ai été assez surpris que ton âme s'ouvre d'un coup à moi. Mais tu devais être très désarçonnée à ce moment-là. Ceci dit, j'ai décidé dans ma magnificence d'exaucer ton souhait un beau jour… Ne suis-je pas resplendissant ?

Elle ne répondit rien, ses lèvres avaient bleui comme si elle s'asphyxiait.

- Tu n'auras plus besoin de « courir après le feu »… Tout est fini maintenant…

- Et le jeu ? S'enquit Joyce avec désespérance, Anaïmon a dit… que vous étiez entré dans le jeu.

- Exactement. Le but du jeu n'est plus : « Pousser l'autre au suicide » mais « Pousser l'autre à devenir une Mangemort » !

- Et tu as gagné Néréis ! Lança Anaïmon en scrutant la rougeur céleste, pour la première fois : tu as gagné !

Mais quelle histoire ! Joyce n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un mauvais rêve : elle allait se réveiller ! Elle n'était pas dans cette forêt en compagnie de sa jumelle et du Seigneur des ténèbres, Shun n'était pas mort ! Elle allait se réveiller !

- Vous vous prenez pour le maître du jeu, comme mon père ? Murmura-t-elle dégoûtée.

Petit sourire perfide sur la face de serpent :

- Ta jumelle et toi êtes l'envers et l'endroit d'une même médaille : lorsque l'une fait des efforts, l'autre se bute. Quand l'une hait, l'autre aime. C'est simple : vous êtes vouées à vous entretuer. Vous ne pourrez jamais servir toutes deux dans le même camp. Ce soir, l'une de vous deux rejoindra mes Mangemorts (son regard se porta sur l'Ecarlate), et l'autre…

Il scruta Néréis. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Joyce avait la gorge sèche. Le courage de lancer l'Avada Kedavra, le courage même de fuir, lui manquait.

- Approche, Néréis ! lança Jédusor d'une voix cruelle.

Ses jambes ne répondaient plus à sa volonté, mais elles exécutèrent l'ordre donné par Voldemort. Joyce s'avança dans un état second.

- Regarde-toi dans le miroir, souffla-t-il.

Joyce se plaqua presque contre la glace. Anaïmon se releva pour s'approcher de sa sœur :

- Alors, que vois-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, tu me vois « morte » comme tu l'avais dit ? « Sortie du jeu » ?

- Non, murmura Joyce terrorisée, non !

- Elle ment, assura Voldemort.

- Non, continua Joyce, ce n'est certainement pas le miroir de Risèd : Le vrai est à Poudlard ! Vous essayez de m'embrouiller !

Des scènes de boucherie insensées se succédaient devant les yeux de Joyce : ces horreurs ne pouvaient pas refléter son moi profond ! C'était impossible !

- Je ne t'abuse pas Néréis, je voulais simplement que tu admires la laideur de ton âme…

- Non, vous voulez me faire douter de moi, mais ça ne marche plus…

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, répliqua sourdement Jédusor, car tu es entièrement à ma mercie.

En entendant ces mots terribles, Joyce se retourna pour se caler, dos au miroir, avec angoisse.

- Oui, soupira Voldemort avec une folle jubilation, tu n'as prévenu personne, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne sait que tu es dans cette forêt ? Pauvre idiote ! Tu pensais vraiment récupérer ta sœur ? Tu penses vraiment que tes _amis_ vont s'en sortir vivants ?

Un pincement d'horreur étreignit le cœur de la jeune fille : Caïn et les autres n'avaient pas encore du quitter les bois !

- N-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Mais pourquoi ? Ils ne vous ont rien fait ! Ils ne sont pas dangereux !

- Ils existent et j'ai une soif de sang inaltérable. Ce sont deux raisons suffisantes pour les tuer.

Joyce s'affaissa lentement et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Voldemort lui demanda alors d'une voix doucereuse et ironique :

- Ma petite, pourquoi diable n'as-tu prévenu personne de ton escapade ici ?

Il n'y avait aucune bonne explication, Joyce se contenta de dire en gardant les yeux grands ouverts :

- Errare Nereida est…

Et Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial et démentiel :

- « Se tromper est le propre de Néréis » ?! Traduit-il dans une extase malsaine. Excellent ! Voilà qui est bien résumé !

Il lui tourna le dos en ricanant toujours :

- A toi, l'Ecarlate ou Anaïmon, peu importe…

Anaïmon se plaça devant sa sœur, le visage obscur.

- Tu vas pas faire ça ? Bredouilla Joyce avec une voix pitoyable.

Mais Anaïmon pointa quand même un doigt décidé sur sa jumelle :

- Impero !


	36. B Je te hais, un peu, beaucoup, à la fol...

**Kikooo !!!**

**J'aimerai revenir sur un point soulevé par une nouvelle lectrice Nyx (fille du chaos et déesse de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? J'adore cette déesse grecque ) car je me suis aperçue que j'avais mis une phrase qui pouvait paraître insultante. Il s'agit de cette remarque à la fin du sous-chap où Anaïmon a embrassé sa sœur. J'ai mis : « _Lol__, je tiens à préciser, pour le léger écart commis par Anaïmon, que je ne compte pas faire sombrer cette histoire dans un slash, lol, ne vous inquiétez pas » _**

**Déjà, je pense faire un usage du mot Slash qui n'est peut-être pas juste : Pour moi, le terme qui se rapporte aux histoires d'amour homosexuelles est Yaoi. Je croyais que le Slash était un terme déjà négatif pour signifier que l'histoire contient des scènes chaudes voire pornographiques, que ce soit hétéro, homo, zoo (lol). (En fait, je le rapprochais à cause de la prononciation du mot « trash ») Je considérais que le slash dénotait un manque de pudeur, une expansion des rapports sexuels tels qu'on ne situe plus que dans le racolage. (Je suis du coup surprise que certaines fics se définissent comme des slashs alors que je les trouve romantique et plus chargées d'émotions que de sexes. Lol, maintenant je le saurai, hum…)**

**Dans le cas présent, j'avais peur que « l'écart d'Amaïnon » choque plus qu'il ne le faudrait, non pas parce que ce sont des filles, mais parce qu'elles sont sœurs. En plus, leur relation est malsaine, à la limite du masochisme. Par le terme slash, je voulais montrer tout ça. En gros, je voulais dire : ça ne va pas sombrer dans le porno facile et l'inceste.**

**Je sais qu'après 19 chapitres, les lecteurs commencent à connaître mon style mais je dois avouer que j'éprouve toujours une certaine gêne car à l'origine, l'histoire de Néréis était sacrément plus trash, j'ai épuré au maximum quand j'ai commencé à écrire …**

**A mon sens, on ne devrait même pas poser d'étiquettes sur les fics d'amour entre gens du même sexe : une histoire d'amour entre deux femmes, ce n'est pas du slash, c'est une romance. Idem avec les hommes. Ça devient du slash quand on tombe dans le sordide des détails pour racoler le plus de monde possible…**

**C'est une raison pour laquelle j'aime beaucoup les mangas de Clamp (un groupe de dessinatrices japonaises). Les persos ce ces auteurs s'aiment pour ce qu'ils recèlent au fond de leur cœur, il se moque de l'apparence. En poussant ce principe au maximum, on en vient à considérer à juste titre qu'on ne devrait pas non plus se préoccuper du sexe de la personne qu'on aime. (C vrai !! Schroumph alors ! Y a que l'amour qui compte !!)**

**Voili, je voulais dissiper tout malentendu car l'homosexualité me tient beaucoup à cœur. L'un de mes cousins est homo, et du jour au lendemain, mes oncles et tantes lui ont tourné le dos, et même pire… Je n'ai jamais pu accepter ce manque de tolérance et je suis d'autant plus dégoûtée que je prenais mes oncles pour des gens bien…**

Bon ceci dit, je n'ai rien contre ceux qui écrivent des slashs dans le sens où je le définie : racolage et bonne chair ! (ça fait toujours du bien d'en lire qqs un )

**Rewiew**

Severia Dousbrune : Ravie d'avoir su trouvé une bonne phrase pour Voldy … Avec le caractère complètement frappé de mes jumelles, j'avais peur qu'elles lui volent la vedette à la longue (ça me donne d'ailleurs une petite idée de parodie, hum ) Héhéhé, let's go ! Kisss

Nyx : Bienvenue à toi, ô déesse de la nuit !!!!!! J'ai reçu tes rewiews quasiment en temps réel, j'arrêtais pas de me dire : « faut être vachement courageux pour lire tout ça !!! » Oui, Rei est un peu énervante, elle est même chiante… lol Mais c vraiment un perso avec lequel je suis allée à cœur joie… Elle m'éclate… Est-ce que Caïn finira par agacer Joyce ? Le malheur serait qu'il ne l'agace pas assez pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux… Lol, je n'en dis pas plus… Je suis contente que l'Ecarlate te plaise… Le peu d'avis que j'ai reçu sur elle était négatif, mais c'est un personnage que j'adore. J'ai hâte de voir ton dessin, si tu le fais, héhéhé !!!

Rya : J'ai cri les 4 discours en même temps, et pour éviter de dire à chaque fois « je porte une cape », j'ai changé les termes, Anaïmon dit qu'elle est encagoulée, je veux juste dire qu'elle se cache le visage… Etant donné que c elle qui parle, elle n'utilise pas forcément les termes adéquats… La relation entre Rei et Rogue avancera, ne t'en fais pas, mais pour l'heure, y a Voldy qui veut qu'on s'occupe de lui … Il a pu rien faire dans la section 3, le pauvre, il en a marre. Rogue n'a pas dit Happer, en effet, progressivement, il va lui rendre son vrai nom. Pour la couleur du ciel, c'est en écho avec ce que Joyce disait dans le chap précédent, comme quoi, ça lui est resté en tête. Pour la mort de Shun, c'était prévu ainsi dès le départ… En réalité, cette section 4 est le bout de l'histoire que j'ai imaginé en premier, ça devait venir dès le chapitre 12, mais je me suis aperçue que les persos étaient encore trop fragiles d'où un allongement considérable de l'histoire. Pour la citation que fait Voldemort, il a vraiment l'option papier collé… J'ai hésitais eu début, j'ai pensé mettre des fautes ou des synonimes pour montrer qu'il récitait de façon approximative, mais finalement j'ai mis le texte tel quel : c le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il doit avoir une mémoire d'éléphant (si si si ! lol) et quand il dit : « Ma petite, pourquoi diable n'as-tu prévenu personne de ton escapade ici ? » tu as vraiment eu l'impression qu'il parlait comme Dumby ? Là il se moque de la tête de Joyce à 100... Alors, chuis vraiment obligé de faire la suite ? lol

Keana : Kikou ! Merci beaucoup, je suis flattée … Il faut dire que j'ai d'abord rédigé cette fic pendant presque 7 mois avant de commencer à la faire lire… Et auparavant, j'ai réfléchis au grand axe de l'histoire pendant 3 mois avant de commencer la rédaction. Kissssssss ; )

CyCy : Lol, je ne pensais pas que cette phrase sur Sirius ferait tant rire, effectivement, parce qu'en fait c quelque chose que je pensais profondément, ça coulait de source. ( Ma vision de Patmol, lol ) Je comprends bien que tu veux tuer Joyce, on allait presque avoir une scène !! (arrrf ! Pourquoi t'es entrée ???!!! Joyce : mais c toi l'auteur qui l'a voulu !!! – Nan ! mes persos m'échappent !!) Kissss

**J'ai utilisé une chanson de Soft Cell dans ce chapitre : Tainted love. En voici la traduction du passage pour celles qui ne font pas anglais**

Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je dois  
M'enfuir, que je dois  
M'échapper  
De la souffrance que tu as mis dans mon coeur  
L'amour que nous partageons  
Ne semble aller nulle part

J'ai perdu mes lumières  
Je tourne et me retourne, je ne peux pas dormi la nuit

Une fois, j'ai couru vers toi (j'ai couru)  
Maintenant je m'éloignerai (plutôt) de toi

Cet amour infecté que tu as donné  
Je te donne tout ce qu'un garçon peut te donner

Prends mes larmes et c'est n'est pas tout

Amour souillé

* * *

_B/ je te hais, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie !_

Caïn, chargé du cadavre de Shun sur son dos, tenant Malicia par un bras, et Korée de l'autre, courait le plus rapidement possible. Mais il ne savait pas où Anaïmon avait bien pu les traîner alors qu'ils étaient endormis. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement tourné en rond.

Malicia s'écroula sur le sol, toujours en état de choc. Caïn reposa le corps de Shun par terre le temps de réfléchir : si au moins Korée était réveillée, elle pourrait par la voie des airs chercher du secours ! Mais la fillette gisait toujours inerte : Anaïmon y était allée fort avec elle.

Le bruit de sabots frappant violemment le sol se glissa jusqu'à eux. Caïn ne sortit pas sa baguette, ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre les _centaures_ à dos.

L'une des créatures à moitié cheval surgit devant eux :

- Que faites-vous là, humains ?! Cette forêt n'est pas un endroit pour vous !

D'autres arrivèrent de tous les côtés. Caïn baissa les yeux en signe d'humilité :

- Nous avons été emmenés ici de force, messieurs, et nous essayions de regagner notre école.

Le centaure qui s'était adressé à lui afficha un air d'incrédulité menaçant. Mais un de ses compagnons s'écria d'un coup :

- Ce poulain est mort !

Leur regard se porta sur la dépouille de Shun. Caïn les regarda alors droit dans les yeux, méditant profondément à ce qu'il allait dire. Enfin, la solution lui apparut :

- Messieurs, dit-il doucement.

Les centaures parurent plus intéressés à ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Vous vous souvenez de cette fille qui avait soumis l'un des vôtres à l'Imperium ?

- Oui, le sosie de la fille aux cartes !

- Hé bien, poursuivit Caïn, c'est elle qui a tué notre ami…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter davantage, l'assemblée parut scandalisée. Si Caïn leur avait demandé directement de l'aide, elle lui aurait été refusée. Mais en se présentant en victime tout comme eux, il s'assurait déjà leur bénédiction pour regagner Poudlard, ce qui était beaucoup. L'un des centaures leva le poing au ciel, prêt à faire des ravages. Le soulagement envahit le cœur de Caïn qui ne s'aperçut pas qu'au dessus de lui une cinquantaine de hiboux, envoyée par Dumbledore pour les rechercher, volaient en compagnie d'une chauve-souris.

* * *

Un centaure nommé Firenze décida de ramener Malicia et Korée à Poudlard ainsi que le cadavre. Mais Caïn se refusa à partir. Les centaures se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes pour traquer Anaïmon, le jeune homme en accompagna un dont le leader était un centaure albinos.

- Arrêtez-vous, dit le centaure blanc en se mettant aux aguets.

Un silence inquiétant régnait dans cette partie de la forêt. Seuls les battements d'une chauve-souris osaient encore troubler le néant qui s'offraient à eux. Les centaures humèrent l'atmosphère avec une profonde suspicion. Ils ne furent pas déçus : un hurlement strident s'éleva par dessus eux : une créature ailée s'abattit sur le sol en écrasant les arbres. Le dangereux monstre se cabra avec furie. Caïn, propulsé à terre par le déplacement d'air, aperçut la marque des ténèbres sur ses flancs, dessinée d'une façon assez grossière. Les centaures reculèrent en bandant leur arc et visèrent leur ennemi.

- C'est un dragon ! Dit Caïn en haussant la voix, comment croyez-vous l'atteindre avec des flèches ?

La bête rugit de joie en sentant les pointes se figer dans sa peau comme des piqûres de moustiques. Les centaures ne se découragèrent pas et lui tournèrent autour en poussant de véritables cris de guerres. Caïn manqua de passer sous leurs sabots. Il ne trouvait rien à faire, médusé qu'il était d'apercevoir cette tête de mort verte sur les écailles noires du reptile : Voldemort n'était pas loin, ses Mangemorts non plus… Que faisait donc Néréis ?

Le dragon cracha un jet de flamme qui atteignit la queue d'un centaure. Alors qu'il s'occupait d'éteindre le feu, le monstre lui envoya un violent coup de patte : le centaure s'envola presque et heurta un lourd rocher où il se brisa la nuque.

Caïn songea enfin à envoyer un sort dans les yeux du dragon, son point faible, mais la queue gigantesque menaça de l'aplatir. Un battement de cil et ce fut fini : mais non ! Caïn rouvrit les yeux : il n'était pas mort. Il avait roulé sur le côté, enlacé dans les bras de quelqu'un. On le releva avec brusquerie.

- Vous ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand soulagement. Professeur Rogue !

Rogue le tira en arrière pour éviter un nouveau coup de l'animal déchaîné. Caïn s'aperçut que son professeur n'était pas seul : Sirius Black et Maugrey Fol-Œil venaient de se joindre à lui.

- On vous cherchait partout, gronda Sirius, nous avons reçu un hibou urgent de Dumbledore. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous FOUTEZ ICI ???!

Caïn leur présenta rapidement la situation.

- Restez en retrait, Headcliff, ordonna Alastor, on va s'occuper de cette méchante bébête…

- Où est le professeur Rogue ? S'inquiéta Caïn en s'apercevant de sa disparition.

- Il ne peut pas se permettre d'être vu en notre compagnie, commenta brièvement Sirius.

Puis les deux hommes se placèrent en première ligne pour combattre. Le centaure albinos était à terre, on entendait encore sa lourde respiration. Les autres tournoyaient frénétiquement autour du reptile géant armés de leurs arcs fétiches.

Mais le dragon ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur : rien ne le forcerait à courber l'échine. Sirius et l'Auror redoublèrent d'efforts pour le neutraliser mais il semblait guidé par une force supérieure.

* * *

Non loin de ce lieu où se déroulait le combat, Voldemort était penché sur le journal de Sir Frédéric dont il poursuivait la lecture avec toujours beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Maître, dit humblement la voix de Lucius Malefoy, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Vas-y, Lucius, répondit Voldemort avec un détachement flagrant, tu es toujours de très bon conseil.

- Pourquoi ne pas garder Néréis prisonnière ? Avec l'Imperium nous n'aurions pas de mal à…

- C'est cela, mon bon Lucius, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour qu'un jour, au moindre relâchement, elle nous jette à tous le sort mortel ? Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où ce sort s'est retourné contre moi alors que j'essayais d'abattre Potter, je ne suis pas disposé à revivre cette expérience.

Malefoy acquiesça avec déception.

- Nous emprisonnerons Néréis un jour, mon cher ami, quand je saurai enfin comment neutraliser son pouvoir. Et fais moi confiance, ce moment arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Il secoua le livre avec un sourire cruel. Mais les rugissements du dragon résonnaient encore à proximité. Il crispa sa bouche sans lèvre en maugréant :

- Ce fichu dragon ne les a toujours pas tués ? Je n'ai nul besoin de serviteurs aussi lents ! (C'est vrai ça ! C'est un comble si Lord Voldemort lui-même doit se déplacer !)

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, assise dans un coin d'ombre derrière lui :

- Débarrasse-moi en ! Anaïmon, et occupe-toi aussi des autres !

L'Ecarlate fit un signe d'approbation et se concentra activement.

* * *

Caïn regardait la scène avec une certaine appréhension mais pourtant sans trembler. Dans les cas de danger extrême ou les moments de joie, il en était toujours ainsi pour lui : il demeurait dans un état statique, amorphe. C'est à peine s'il voulait crier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il était près à faire avec ardeur : retrouver Néréis.

Sirius culbuta à ses pieds après avoir reçu un coup de queue. Caïn l'aida à se relever : ensembles, ils évitèrent un nouveau tourbillon de flammes. Maugrey s'apprêta à lancer le sort mortel mais une flèche perdue lui rompit sa baguette.

- MERCI ! Beugla-t-il aux centaures survivants.

C'était un épouvantable concert de cris, de rugissements, de bruits de sabots… Caïn pensa qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir : on n'arrête pas ainsi une créature ensorcelée par Sir Jédusor.

Au travers de toute cette cacophonie assourdissante, une voix se distingua. Un son mielleux, mélodieux et envoûtant. Caïn tendit l'oreille à défaut de brandir sa baguette. La voix s'éleva, plus claire que jamais :

- Je te hais, un peu…

L'œil gauche du dragon éclata dans son orbite, une giclée de sang monta en l'air comme une fontaine. Alastor dirigea son œil magique vers la provenance de la voix : Joyce, front baissé, était là. Elle tenait une rose à laquelle il manquait un pétale. Et la jeune fille enserra délicatement ses doigts autour d'un autre pétale avant de l'arracher en chantonnant :

- …Beaucoup…

L'œil droit de la bête subit le même sort que son voisin. Sirius retint Caïn qui tentait de se rapprocher en fixant le monstre qui se débattait. Mais avant de perdre la vue, celui-ci avait eu tout le loisir de repérer Joyce : il se lança dans sa direction dans un hurlement de furie. Joyce sourit malignement, ses ongles se plantèrent dans la tige de la fleur, elle murmura :

- A la folie !

Et au moment même où la rose était décapitée, il en fut de même pour le dragon, son sang éjecta soudainement sa tête comme un bouchon de champagne, et le liquide rouge jaillit ainsi qu'un volcan en plein réveil. Caïn, qui s'était détaché de Sirius, fut largement aspergé. Il étendit ses bras d'un air dégoûté et stupéfait tandis que le sang en dégoulinait.

- Ne fais pas une telle tête, Caïn, ricana Joyce, t'es bien plus BEAU comme ça !

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une gourmandise qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Caïn voulut la rejoindre mais Alastor lui barra le chemin :

- Elle n'est pas dans son état normal, grogna-t-il.

En effet, ils purent voir que les yeux de Joyce avaient perdu leur aspect habituel : ils étaient rouges.

- Anaïmon, haleta Caïn, doit être auprès de Jédusor, et elle a du soumettre Néréis à…

- … A l'Imperium, ronchonna l'auror, ouais. Je vois ça !

Les centaures encore présents la confondirent avec l'Ecarlate, selon la description donnée par Caïn. Ils se jetèrent vers elle avant qu'Alastor ne puisse les prévenir : une aura lumineuse et verte s'éleva en spirales, les tuant tous sans exception.

Maugrey, Sirus et Caïn restèrent muets quelques secondes. L'Animagus retint le jeune homme par l'épaule (car il manifestait à nouveau le désir de s'avancer) avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille :

- Anaïmon, laisse ta sœur partir !

- Personne ne me chassera de son esprit ! Répliqua-t-elle, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Je manipule ce sort à la perfection et en plus, le Seigneur des ténèbres est avec moi ! Nous allons en faire de la charpie de « Joyce Happer » !

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle força Joyce à se planter les ongles dans sa cuisse, du sang coula le long de sa jambe déjà tailladée par les ronces.

- Arrête ! Souffla Caïn, comment peux-tu faire ça à _ta_ Néréis ?

* * *

- Tue-les, s'impatienta Voldemort tandis que le visage d'Anaïmon se crispait.

La jeune fille se gratta le front :

- De quelle manière ?

- De la manière que tu trouveras la plus horrible… Tu as encore à apprendre en tant que Mangemort.

* * *

- Je vais vous tuer ! Lança Anaïmon via Joyce, je pourrai le faire avec le sort mortel.

Une aura verte se dessina autour d'elle :

- Mais ce ne serait pas drôle, écoutez !

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, sa langue se mit à frémir, et elle les darda d'une mélodie dévastatrice. Maugrey lança à ses deux compagnons un regard désabusé : il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Les néréides contrôlaient l'élément liquide en modulant leur voix, tous les liquides : même le sang ! C'est ainsi qu'elle avait tué le dragon. En faisant jouer sa voix, elle avait conduit son sang à se coaguler, à bouillir, à exercer une pression si forte que sa tête en avait explosé ! Et elle avait trouvé amusant de décortiquer une rose en même temps pour bien faire la comparaison.

Mais Maugrey avait beau comprendre tout cela, ce ne fut pas fort utile : une fois que Joyce eut commencé à chanter, ses trois victimes se retrouvèrent à genoux, sur le champ.

- Sometimes I feel I've got to… Chanta Joyce avec plénitude, RUN AWAY !! (sa figure prit les traits de la fascination), I've got to… GET AWAY (elle souffla presque ces mots avec émerveillement.)

Sirius gémit de douleur : imaginez que l'on vous détruise de l'intérieur en faisant valser votre sang dans tous les sens ! Maugrey chercha à s'emparer de la baguette de Caïn pour réagir mais ce dernier rampait en direction de Néréis.

- … From the pain that you drive into the heart of me, continuait-elle, the love we share seems to go… nowhere…

Du coup, Maugrey s'essaya à se rapprocher de Sirius pour qu'il lui passe sa baguette mais celui-ci se tordait toujours de douleur.

En voyant Caïn qui se traînait tant bien que mal, Joyce sourit :

- I've lost my lights, I toss and turn…

Elle étendit ses deux mains sur le ciel écarlate :

- I can't sleep at night !

Caïn parvenait lentement à réduire la distance entre eux. Son nez se mit à saigner, son cerveau cognait comme un tambour contre les parois de son crâne. Visiblement, Anaïmon avait décidé de les tuer à petit feu.

- Once I ran to you, now I'll run from you…

Caïn sentait bien que ce petit jeu ne durerait pas indéfiniment, Anaïmon les ferait éclater comme de vulgaires ballons à la fin du refrain : il devait atteindre Néréis avant !

- This tainted love you given, I give you all a boy could give you : Take my tears and that's not nearly all… Hohooooooooho !

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il était encore à un mètre d'elle mais il ne pourrait pas avancer plus ! Derrière, Alastor s'était finalement emparé de la baguette de son collègue mais il était tout aussi incapable d'agir à présent.

- Tainted love, hohooooooho ! Fit Joyce en fermant les yeux.

Caïn vomit soudainement du sang, prêt à mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Tainted love ! Hohooooooho !

Il la regardait pour la dernière fois, pensa-t-il.

- tainted lov….

Mais Joyce s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle tomba à genoux tremblante d'effroi : Anaïmon venait d'avoir une de ses fameuses migraines et l'Imperium s'était évanoui.

Joyce était livide, son regard plana comme un oiseau malade sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Enfin, elle remarqua la présence de Caïn :

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où est Anaïmon ?

Le jeune homme était encore à terre, essoufflé, recouvert de sang.

- Ha ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un coup en réalisant, Voldemort est là ! Dans la forêt ! Il…

- Je sais… Soupira Caïn avant de reprendre sa respiration.

Il se redressa péniblement sur ses jambes. Joyce eut un mouvement de recul :

- Tu ne peux rien pour moi ! Je suis contaminée !

- Mais non, c'était l'Imperium…

- Tu ne peux rien pour moi, répéta-t-elle.

Elle secoua une main comme si elle allait effacer tout ce qui venait de se produire en brassant l'air.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Caïn… Toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as commis aucun crime, tu es blanc comme neige… Tu ne peux pas m'aider…

- Et le professeur Rogue, murmura Caïn, lui peut t'aider ? Parce qu'il sait ce que c'est que se salir ?

« Non » songea Joyce en se remémorant ce que Rogue lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne l'envoie à l'infirmerie, « Rogue n'a pas voulu m'aider. Il pouvait, mais il ne veut pas… »

Les iris gris du garçon contrastaient avec la lueur sanguine descendant du ciel.

- Je n'aime pas ton regard, Caïn, dit Joyce, il se permet de me juger… Il me juge parce qu'il sait que lui-même n'a rien à se reprocher... Tu as beau ne rien dire, tu le penses tellement fort parfois que ça transparaît dans tes yeux !

Caïn, soporifique Caïn, et juge intraitable… Pourquoi avait-elle commencé à sortir avec lui ? Parce qu'il l'intriguait, et qu'elle voulait combattre ce regard ! Le fixer sans honte…

Caïn fronça les sourcils et déclama d'une voix basse, si basse que Joyce devait faire le silence absolu dans sa tête pour comprendre chaque mot qui lui échappait comme un soupir lésé :

- Le vrai problème, Néréis, c'est que tant que cela t'a servi, tu as joué à la petite fille maladroite et amusante… Cela te plaisait, cela t'a permis de gagner le cœur d'innombrables personnes. Mais à partir du moment où l'on t'a démasqué, tu t'es sentie mal à l'aise, tu as laissé le mal prendre le dessus… En somme, tu as agi comme une enfant capricieuse…

Le moment où on l'a démasquée ? Caïn ne pouvait pas le connaître exactement, mais il devinait bien qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose.

Dumbledore… Oui, c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait démasquée. Elle les avait tous trompés : Rogue, Madurei, ses camarades de classe… Elle s'était même trompée elle-même ! Du grand art ! Jamais elle n'avait joué la comédie, Joyce Happer était bien une réalité et non le simulacre d'une folle qui étrangle les oiseaux ! Elle s'était mentie à elle-même… Mais le vieux directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas été dupe… « Néréis est inconsciemment obsédée par Voldemort. » Autant dire que c'était le mal qui la fascinait ! C'était ainsi, Néréis ne savait aimer sincèrement que les monstres, uniquement les monstres. Joyce frissonnait en écrasant sa tête entre ses mains : mais qu'allait-elle devenir !? Mais que devait-elle faire ? Elle venait de tomber bas, si bas !

Elle remarqua à nouveaux les yeux de Caïn qui la fixait sans ciller : lui non plus, elle n'avait pu le tromper…

Ha ! Si au moins le ciel voulait bien devenir noir ! L'obscurité l'engloutirait avec tous ses pêchés et Néréis pourrait enfin dormir en paix !

Joyce leva ses yeux pâles vers les cieux :

- Il ne fera donc jamais nuit ?

- Jamais ! Répondit Caïn sans cligner des yeux.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui d'un air hébété :

- Et toi, tu seras toujours là à me juger ?

- Toujours !

La nuit ne viendrait pas tant que Voldemort serait présent en ces lieux. Joyce prit alors, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, une décision aux conséquences catastrophiques :

- je vais chercher Anaïmon !

* * *

Maugrey et Sirius n'avait pas pu retenir Néréis. Ils avaient eu beau lui crier que c'était trop tard, que sa sœur était passée de l'autre côté, que dans l'état actuel des choses ils ne pouvaient pas risquer une confrontation directe avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, elle était partie… L'Auror eut tout juste le temps de stupéfixer Caïn qui désirait la suivre.

Joyce courait comme une malade. Où se dirigeait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle comptait uniquement sur le hasard pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle ramènerait sa jumelle à Poudlard, elles s'expliqueraient sur l'incident qui avait causé la mort de Shun, Anaïmon irait peut-être à Azcaban, mais au moins, elle ne prêterait pas main forte aux Mangemorts !

En parlant de Mangemorts, Joyce entendit des bruits de courses effrénés, saupoudrés du petit « plop » qu'on faisait habituellement en transplanant.

Elle s'arrêta en dérapant et tendit une main entourée d'une nuée verte :

- N'approchez pas où vous êtes tous morts !

En guise de réponse des ricanements s'échappèrent d'un peut partout : du ciel, des arbres, de la terre… Ils utilisaient un sort de résonance pour que Joyce ne puisse pas déterminer la provenance de leurs voix.

Bellatrix apparut devant elle, l'adolescente lui lança l'Avada Kedavra mais la mage noire se volatilisa à nouveau dans un petit bruit sonore.

- Par ici ! Lança un Mangemort.

Joyce se retourna, effrayée.

- Non, par là ! Fit un autre.

Joyce étendit ses deux bras en croix en secouant la tête de droite à gauche :

- Je vous préviens, je vais lancer le sort de façon circulaire si vous continuez, et aucun d'entre vous n'en réchappera !

- « Je vous préviens ! » Se moqua Bella d'une voix fluette.

- Je te mets au défi ! Railla un Mangemort, tes amis sont en train de te chercher eux aussi ! Qui sait ? Et s'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres ? Tu les toucherais aussi !

Et l'air se remplit de rires épouvantables. Joyce baissa les bras et chercha une issue de secours.

- Endoloris ! Cria Bellatrix.

La jeune fille se retrouva le dos contre le sol boueux en s'agitant sous la souffrance. La douleur cessa seulement pour qu'elle puisse sentir des fils invisibles s'enrouler autour de ses membres pour la remettre debout. Elle tenta de bouger : ses habits se déchirèrent sensiblement.

- Ne lutte pas ! Ordonna Bellatrix d'un ton cruel, ce sont des fils d'Andromède, ils sont aussi coupant qu'une lame de rasoir ! Si tu fais un mouvement, tu risques de retomber en morceaux !

Mais Joyce, prise de panique, commença au contraire à s'agiter dans tous les sens : les fils s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, mais plus elle souffrait, plus elle remuait !

- Lâchez-la ! Hurla la Mangemort.

Les fils se détendirent et Joyce chuta à nouveau lourdement.

« Merde ! » devait songer Bellatrix : le Seigneur des ténèbres avait fortement insisté pour que Néréis reste en vie, mais cette idiote de gamine ne faisait rien pour leur faciliter la tâche.

- Et dire que je comptais m'amuser un peu avant, marmonna Bellatrix avant de tenter de stupéfixer Joyce.

Mais Joyce s'évapora dans une nuée rouge. Les Mangemorts restèrent aux aguets. Entre les feuillages, ils aperçurent la même fumée à une cinquantaine de mètres : les néréides transplanaient d'une façon peu discrète.

Effectivement, Joyce était bien réapparu à une cinquantaine de mètres des Mangemorts car elle n'avait pas eu la force d'aller plus loin. Elle s'enfuit à nouveau en courant, priant pour les semer.

Elle pensa les avoir distancés, les clameurs se faisaient plus lointaines. Cependant, elle conserva le même rythme de course. Elle poussait les branches, s'embourbait dans les ronces et se dégageait avec une promptitude qui correspondait bien à son état de panique.

Brusquement, une chauve-souris se plaqua presque contre son visage, elle sursauta, glissa et tomba an arrière.

- Va-t-en sale bête ! Grogna-t-elle alors que la bébête lui tapait sur le crâne.

Mais Joyce se rendit compte alors qu'elle aurait du au contraire remercier l'animal : un fossé prenait place juste devant elle, un fossé d'où sortaient des stalagmites acérés. Si elle y était tombée, elle n'aurait eu le temps de sortir ni ses ailes, ni sa Faux, et elle se serait empalée sur les roches abruptes.

- Par là ! Entendit-elle hurler.

Les Mangemorts étaient sur le point de la rattraper ! Elle pivota sur elle-même : elle pouvait contourner le fossé, mais pour aller où ? Elle était complètement perdue ! Personne ne savait où elle était ! Et les Mangemorts se rapprochaient…

Une main se cala sur sa bouche, elle chercha à se débattre :

- C'est moi ! Chuchota Rogue.

Il l'entraîna dans l'ombre d'un arbre en la bâillonnant toujours. Plaqués contre le chêne, ils attendirent dans un silence lugubre. Les Mangemorts arrivèrent par derrière et les dépassèrent sans les voir.

- Attention au trou ! Lança l'un d'eux.

- Par là ! Beugla Bella furieuse.

Ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans la marée forestière.

Rogue libéra la bouche de la jeune fille une fois tout danger écarté. Joyce s'écarta de lui, visiblement surprise :

- D'où sortez-vous ?

- De l'infirmerie, gronda sourdement son professeur.

Joyce rougit, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

- Il faut retrouver Anaï… Reprit-elle sans penser à s'excuser d'abord.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire, répliqua Rogue, je vous ramène au château immédiatement.

- Non !

Il leva la main. Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il allait lui envoyer une gifle mais il y renonça. Elle mit les mains dans ses poches pour bien signaler sa bouderie. Et son teint vira au blanc cassé.

- La… La carte ! Gémit-elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda Rogue énervé tandis qu'il l'entraînait par le bras.

La carte de la Racine ne se trouvait plus sur elle : sa poche avait été percée par les fils d'Andromède et la carte avait du tomber pendant qu'elle courait !

- La carte de la Racine ! se plaignit-elle en montrant de la résistance, je l'ai sur moi en permanence, elle enregistre tout ce qui se passe autour de moi ! Si un Mangemort la trouve et que Vous-Savez-Qui en fait une lecture…

Il pourra savoir, il pourra savoir que Rogue est vraiment un traître !

Rogue avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Une affreuse couleur rougeâtre se profila sur son visage : cette imbécile avait peut-être réduit à néant des mois et des mois de sacrifice, tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour être accepter de nouveau parmi les Mangemorts et les espionner ! Anaïmon lui avait certes affirmé que Voldemort lui faisait moins confiance mais il se disait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour qu'il puisse se rendre utile pour l'Ordre du Phénix !

Quand Joyce vit la lueur de déception dans les yeux de son professeur, elle prit la troisième décision idiote de la soirée, elle transplana pour rechercher sa carte. (Vogue la galère ! ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais !) Les contes et les jeux anciens s'accompagnent toujours de trois tentatives… Mais pas une de plus…

* * *

Sirius et Maugrey parcourait la forêt avec un indissociable courroux collé à leur peau : Caïn leur avait promis de ne plus tenter de partir seul et le jeune homme leur avait fait faux bon seulement quelques minutes après. (Voilà un bon petit Serpentard…)

Un hibou qui arriverait en planant dangereusement s'encastra dans la figure de Sirius. Il décolla le volatile de son visage, le message n'était pas signé mais il reconnut l'écriture :

- C'est de Rogue ! Dit-il avant de lire : « Avais retrouvé cette « censure » de « censure » de sale gosse mais elle a filé pour retrouver cette « censure » de « censure » de carte. » J'ai pas tout compris…

- Happer s'est fait la malle, grogna Maugrey, c'est tout ce qui a à retenir.

Un nouvel hibou fit son entrée, et il se planta dans le ventre de l'auror :

- Aouch ! Fit celui-ci avant de lire à son tour, c'est un message du gardien des clés : « Les centaures nous ont ramenés les enfants. Mais Korée s'est enfuie pour retrouver Joyce Happer… »

Sirius appuya longuement sur son front ruisselant de sueur :

- Laisse-moi résumer, Alastor… Nous avons deux ados et une petite fille semi-lapin qui se promènent dans un bois infesté de Mangemorts. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, nous sommes sans nouvelle de Madurei depuis qu'elle a décollé de la tour !

Cette dernière information s'avérait en fait moins alarmante car Voldemort non plus n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des Mangemorts qu'il avait envoyés à la rencontre de Rei...


	37. C Tu ne seras jamais quelqu’un de bien, ...

**Disclamer**: Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

**KIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! En route ! Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir posté durant mon concours blanc, je v poster ce soir les deux derniers sous chap de ce chapitre 21 ! Encore un gros chapitre et la Section 4 est fini… J'ai bientôt fini la cinq **

**Rewiew**

Dark Angelle : Merci ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Rogue et Rei, nyarf nyarf nyarf…. Oui, gloire à Gollum et Sméagol ! big kissssssssss

Angie Black : Kikoooooooooooo ! Si tu veux une place avec Anaïmon et Néréis, je peux faire de gentilles triplettes, loool ;-) Tu trouves ce Voldy pire que l'original ? En fait je le trouvais trop fade au contraire et pas assez incisif… Je suis contente alors qu'il tienne la route Kissssou

Keana : Looool, mais tu sais que c'est à travers cette pub que j'ai découverte cette chanson (qui est l'une de mes préférées maintenant) Sauf que je voyais dans la fic la version de Marylin Manson, lol… Effectivement, si on image des gens qui mâchent du chew-gum pendant que leur cerveau se liquifie, mdrrrr Moi non plus je n'aime pas Bellatrix, Big kiss !

Ryannon : La version plus trash looool, disons que les relations entre les persos étaient plus poussées et que certains, ou plutôt certaines, étaient dans le mauvais camp au départ…. Pour mon sens de l'existence, là on parle d'un fic, c'est tout, il faut bien que les persos servent à qq chose (loooool) Oui, Caïn en a dans la caboche, mais ce n'est pas lui qui parle au moment où : « Caïn voulut la rejoindre mais Alastor lui barra le chemin - Elle n'est pas dans son état normal, grogna-t-il. » C'est Maugrey qui prend la parole (Caïn ne grogne jamais, lol) Mdrrrr pour la goratitude Faudra que je me rachète en écrivant un chapitre purement gore, lol Oui, Harry peut être content. Pour une fois ce n'est pas lui qu'on traque, mais il reviendra sur le devant de la scène. Je lui réserve un certain rôle… nyarf ! A propos : la dernière fois, j'ai oublié de te répondre au sujet des fins tragiques : je ne pensais pas à toi, j'avais en tête l'exemple du titanic et de mon bouquin… lol bik kissss

Severia Dousbrune : kikou ! Oui, elle les a massacrés bwarfarfarfarf ! C'est vrai que c un chap purement d'action, mais c bientôt fini bisoussssss

* * *

_C/ Tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un de bien, Tom Jédusor…_

- Tiens ?

Dolohov, Mangemort de son état, se pencha pour ramasser une étrange carte. A peine l'eut-il saisie que la carte, capricieuse comme tous les oracles, fit défiler quelques images. Joyce était en compagnie de Madurei et parlait de Rogue, elle confiait à sa grande sœur qu'elle craignait que son jeu d'espion ne lui coûte un jour très cher.

Le Mangemort fut parcouru de frissons de joie : il venait de découvrir un traître ! Voldemort le paierait grassement pour cela ! Il frétilla sur place en secouant la carte, espérant y voir d'autres secrets.

- Tu as _vu_ ? Fit une voix tremblante. Je n'ai plus le choix !

Pas le temps de se retourner : il s'écroula mort. Joyce, la main enrobée d'un nuage vert s'empara de sa carte en déglutissant. C'était de plus en plus facile de tuer quelqu'un, et cette assurance qui naissait en elle ne fit que la dégoûter encore plus. Bon Dieu ! Et si Jédusor avait raison ? Et si son âme était vraiment d'une laideur repoussante ? C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait pu la manipuler si aisément.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu tues l'un de mes Mangemorts, Néréis !

Voldemort était là, manifestement furieux. Joyce cacha la carte dans son dos :

- Où est ma soeur ?

- Tu veux parler de cette incapable d'Anaïmon ? Elle prend du repos…

- Vous ne l'avez pas punie ?

- Non, rassure-toi, ricana-t-il, elle aura amplement le temps pour se rattraper. Mais pour l'heure, c'est toi qui as besoin d'une leçon ! ENDOLORIS !

La carte lui échappa des mains et s'envola aux pieds de Voldemort, mais il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

- J'étais prêt à t'épargner, Néréis ! Tout ce que je voulais en échange, c'était que tu laisses mes Mangemorts s'amuser avec toi… Et voilà que tu me les tues ! Tu es vraiment une très mauvaise fille !

Il fit un pas qui écrasa la carte et s'immobilisa, surpris : une étrange sensation l'avait parcouru de bas en haut. Joyce, revenue de la souffrance, bondit vers lui pour tirer sur le bout de carte qui dépassait. C'est alors qu'un éclair blanc l'aveugla…

* * *

Joyce reconnaîtrait ce décor entre mille : il s'agissait du jardin de leur château. Sir Frédéric était là, assis sur un trône de pierre, à côté de son épouse à la mine blafarde. C'était pour ses filles une « mère fantôme », toujours exténuée, jamais souriante. Un sentiment de tristesse éternelle gravée sur son visage pourtant ravissant.

Un petit garçon était agenouillé devant eux, le regard dur et froid comme la nuit. Un soldat provenant de la plèbe, et tenant de ce fait une façon de parler assez peu courtoise, se tenait à ses côtés :

- Voilà, c'est lui, Sir Frédéric, le fils de votre sœur Carmina, Tom Jédusor. Nous l'avons enlevé de son orphelinat moldu pour vous le présenter, comme prévu. Si vous en voulez : on vous le laisse. Si vous n'en voulez pas, on le remporte.

Sir Frédéric caressa son menton en réfléchissant. En fait, il s'en moquait royalement, il avait déjà deux filles, il pouvait bien tolérer la présence d'un un troisième enfant, même s'il ne les supportait pas. (Tu vas bientôt avoir deux autres jumelles mon coco). Et puis ce château était tellement grand ! Il ne serait pas obligé de voir ce garçon tous les jours… Il aurait certainement accepté, mais une autre personne vint mettre son grain de sel : Madurei, d'apparence 7/8 ans, et qui écoutait leur conversation depuis le début, débarqua comme une furie en raflant l'herbe de ses pas précipités :

- Ne faîtes pas ça, père !

Elle brandissait à la main une carte de son jeu de tarot qu'elle tenait accroché à sa taille dans une petite sacoche, cette carte était celle de l'Adversaire, et elle représentait le diable.

- Ce garçon attirera le malheur sur nous ! Il nous volera tous nos secrets et provoquera notre ruine !

Frédéric ne croyait en rien ces idioties mais finalement, il estima que sa fille venait de lui donner un excellent prétexte pour se défiler :

- Ramenez-le d'où il vient… Déclara-t-il.

Le soldat s'inclina en signe de respect. Il voulut emmener le garçon mais ce dernier refusa obstinément de bouger, ses yeux de haine braqués sur Madurei.

- Et bien quoi ? Ricana celle-ci, pourquoi ce regard, petit monstre ? Je vois très bien ce que tu risques de devenir, et je ne pense pas que tu sois digne qu'on prenne le risque de te garder avec nous.

Elle agita la carte de l'Adversaire sous le nez de son cousin en le narguant :

- Tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un de bien, Tom Jédusor… Personne ne te respectera jamais. Ha oui, un conseil : tu ferais mieux de changer de nom ! Le tien est ridicule !

Et la vision s'estompa sous le rire cruel de Madurei enfant.

* * *

- Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Avait hurlé Voldemort. (ça c'est du rugissement, lol)

Un cri de rage avait jailli de sa bouche. Joyce avait récupéré la carte en profitant de sa torpeur. Elle s'éloigna le plus possible de lui, sachant qu'il avait vu exactement la même scène qu'elle. Ainsi, Madurei l'avait connu et s'était montrée d'une mesquinerie épouvantable. « Mais quel bouffon ! » Mais Joyce n'aurait pas du songer à sa grande sœur car cette pensée heureuse lui avait conféré un large sourire qui ne correspondait pas du tout aux circonstances. En effet Voldemort cracha de colère sur le sol :

- Et ça te fait rire ! Beugla-t-il.

Joyce fut consciente qu'il avait du avoir beaucoup de mal à essuyer cet affront, mais elle n'avait pas envie de plier devant sa colère :

- Ce que je vois, chuchota-t-elle en tremblant néanmoins de peur, c'est que vous avez bien changé de nom, comme elle vous l'avez si gentiment conseillé…

Voldemort la dévisagea : à mesure qu'elle parlait, il lui semblait que ses traits devenaient comme ceux de Madurei. Il fondit sur elle, ses mains blanchâtres ouvertes, Joyce émit un hurlement. Mais il se ressaisit en voyant que sous la terreur elle s'était entourée de la vapeur verte de l'Avada. Il se contenta donc de rappeler ses Mangemorts qui transplanèrent immédiatement.

- Maître, dit Lucius d'une voix onctueuse, j'ai une solution si vous voulez garder cette fille vivante sans risque…

Bellatrix esquissa un sourire excessivement large en désignant une flopée de créatures qui planaient bien au-dessus d'eux.

- Je me suis permis de les appeler, continua Malefoy. Prête pour le baiser de la mort miss Happer ?

Des détraqueurs… Ils étaient pour l'instant encore trop loin pour qu'ils puissent en ressentir les effets mais bientôt…

- Je… je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Glapit-elle en tendant les mains.

Bellatrix fit signe à deux Mangemorts de s'écarter : Caïn était là, ligoté et bâillonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lancer le sort mortel, ma petite ? Lança la Mangemort en riant.

* * *

Voldemort se rassit tranquillement sur un rocher en ne quittant pas le journal des yeux : Sir Frédéric y avait quasiment confié tous ses secrets. Caïn était agenouillé dans l'herbe humide, dans un état de sérénité feinte. Tout mouvement brusque s'avérerait dangereux, les Mangemorts le conservait en vie uniquement parce qu'il leur garantissait la résignation de Néréis.

Celle-ci fut traînée au centre d'une clairière. Les Mangemorts la poussèrent une dernière fois pour l'obliger à embrasser le sol. Elle pesta sans oser résister davantage. Voldemort l'avait prévenue : un seul Mangemort qui trépasse et Caïn sera immédiatement exécuté. Pourtant, Joyce ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Voldemort épargne son ami après le baiser du détraqueur. Elle tremblait, les mains enfoncées dans la terre : tout ce qu'elle voulait faire à cet instant, c'était pleurer… Mais les larmes ne coulaient plus, ses yeux étaient secs tout comme sa gorge qui la picotait. Elle avait tellement couru, tellement hurler, elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout était fini…

Une dernière idée lui vint : utiliser la Faux ! Mais après une petite réflexion, elle trouva que ce n'était pas si intelligent que ça… Elle ne pourrait s'en servir contre Voldemort, et il tuerait Caïn. Ha ! De toute façon ! Il mourra quand même ! Mais non, elle n'osait pas sortir son arme… Il ne fallait pas appâter le Seigneur des ténèbres : si jamais il venait à réaliser que cette Faux était l'héritage de Serpentard, il pourrait l'offrir à Anaïmon qui s'en servirait pour lui.

Les détraqueurs commencèrent à tournoyer au-dessus d'elle. Voldemort était toujours assis, légèrement en hauteur, tel le juge qui trône sur son tribunal. Il ne la regardait même pas, trop intéressé par sa lecture.

Joyce se sentit complètement happée par leur présence malfaisante, ses membres se raidirent, transis par une glace intérieure. Elle levait la tête avec l'air ébahi de la plus pure curiosité. Pourtant, elle ressemblait en même temps à une droguée, avec ses petits yeux entrouverts et gonflés de pleurs qui ne daignaient s'épandre. Elle vacilla tandis que ses pires souvenirs l'assaillaient : un serpent écrasé, Rogue qui lui dit qu'il ne sera jamais son père, Rei adolescente l'accusant de meurtre, Caïn ligoté par les Mangemorts, son père et l'Ecarlate qui l'enferment dans la tour d'Ivoire en riant, l'Ecarlate qui sourit à Voldemort, Caïn couvert de sang devant la carcasse du dragon, une coupe contenant les cendres de son père qui valse devant elle, Shun qui tombe mort, elle-même qui danse avec un masque aux pierres rouges, ses mains qui ruissellent de sang devant un Rogue plus jeune au regard cruel, Rogue qui risque sa vie en tant qu'espion, Rogue qui ne l'écoute pas ! Rogue qui ne sera jamais à elle ! Rogue ! Rogue ! Rogue ! Elle avait eu l'espoir qu'il lui serve de père, elle avait eu l'espoir qu'il lui rende Madurei, elle avait eu l'espoir qu'il lui explique comment sauver les gens comme Anaïmon…

La bouche d'un détraqueur s'inclina sur son visage tandis qu'elle basculait en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, comme pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Voldemort poursuivait sa lecture, Frédéric y révélait des informations de premières importances concernant le château de Salazar… Des informations qui l'aideraient à se débarrasser de Potter, à qui sa destinée était liée : _« Je ne dirai rien sur la **Tour d'Eternité** »_ avait écrit Frédéric, _« mis à part le fait qu'elle est directement liée à la **Faux** et à la **Clé des chimères…** » _Voldemort sourcilla : La Faux ? Serait-ce la Faux avec laquelle Néréis s'était jetée sur lui ? Il fut saisi d'un doute et hésita un instant à rappeler les détraqueurs. Mais après tout : non, la Faux était sortie de la main de Néréis, et si c'était vraiment de cette arme-là dont il avait besoin, il pourrait la lui retirer quand il le souhaiterait, même si elle était privée de son âme.

Cependant, les mots que Frédéric avait griffonné à la suite furent décisifs : _« Un soir, je me suis rendu dans le lieu secret où le mystère de la **Tour** est concentré. Et malheureusement, j'ai été surpris : tant pis, Néréis sera la seule avec moi à connaître le secret de **l'immortalité**… Aux infortunés chasseurs de trésor, je lance ces paroles d'encouragement, je mourrai sans avoir divulguer ce secret, mais Néréis sait comment utiliser les Clés et entrer dans la Tour, elle seule le sait ! Mais de toute façon, je compte la tuer…»_

Elle seule le sait ! Voldemort redressa la tête, ses yeux brillants comme deux phares fous : Le détraqueur était toujours penché sur l'adolescente, dans une pose presque sensuelle.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-il, arrêtez tout !

Les Mangemorts, malgré leur surprise, réagirent promptement, les créatures suceuses d'âmes furent chassées. Joyce s'écroula, ivre de fatigue. Voldemort marcha droit dans sa direction, le cœur furieux et la baguette brandie :

- Révèle-moi ce que tu sais ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Joyce suffoquait sur le sol et ne l'entendait pas.

- Legilimens ! Lança-t-il.

Son esprit se mit à envahir celui de la jeune fille, mais il n'alla pas très loin, en effet il ne trouvait rien : un flot d'images noires se succédèrent devant lui. Pendant un instant, il crut que le détraqueur avait bien volé son âme mais il se rendit compte qu'en fait il avait essayé de remonter trop loin d'un coup dans ses souvenirs et il s'était heurté à un barrage :

- Une potion d'oubli ! Vociféra-t-il, et puissante avec ça ! Mais je saurai faire tomber tes barrières !

Il retendit sa baguette en clamant :

- Veritas fiat !

Joyce, toujours allongée sur le dos, sans avoir repris son souffle, commença à parler, à dire ce qu'elle pensait tout au fond d'elle-même. Une voix ironique sortit de sa bouche :

- Alors comme ça, le petit Tomy veut le secret de la Tour d'Eternité ? Il a sans doute peur que j'y mène le jeune Potter avant lui, il a raison : c'est bien ce que je compte faire !

De grosses gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son front tellement elle avait peur : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle réalisa que c'était enfin sa vraie nature qui s'exprimait, c'était Néréis… Elle tenta elle-même de s'étrangler en resserrant sa gorge pour s'empêcher de parler, mais les mots sortaient toujours, davantage injurieux à chaque fois :

- Comme si un sale type qui, tout malheureux, a tué son papa parce qu'il l'avait abandonné, pouvait prétendre avoir le droit à l'immortalité : A-t-on jamais vu Seigneur ténébreux plus pitoyable ?

Ce n'était pas exactement à ce résultat que Voldemort s'attendait. Il rugit de rage, prêt à la soumettre au sortilège doloris pour de longues et de longues heures, quand une fumée verte l'entoura.

Pendant un instant de panique, il crut que Joyce lui lançait l'Avada, un Mangemort d'ailleurs saisit Caïn comme pour déjà entamer les représailles. Mais Joyce n'avait rien fait, et elle savait ce que cette nuée signifiait : Madurei arrivait en transplanant !

Elle jaillit en effet de la poussière émeraude. Profitant de la surprise générale, elle venait de renverser Voldemort par un coup de pied transversal, lui arrachant son livre au passage. L'ouvrage tomba à terre, Rei reconnut l'écriture de son père mais elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire : les Mangemorts s'étaient jetés sur elle.

- Protego ! Hurla-t-elle pour bloquer leur sort.

Et puis elle enchaîna sur un foudroyant endoloris qui tourbillonna dans tous les sens. Rei, qui avait beaucoup de pratique, le maniait beaucoup mieux que Joyce maniait l'Avada Kedavra, elle ne toucha, ni sa petite sœur, ni Caïn. Les Mangemorts s'écroulèrent tous en remuant dans tous les sens, comme des mourants parcourus de convulsions, mais Voldemort montrait bien entendu beaucoup plus de résistance et se relevait déjà, en ayant l'air d'avoir reçu une simple pichenette.

- **Néréis !** Hurla Rei dans leur langue maternelle, **va chercher Caïn et fuyez ! Suivez la chauve-souris ! C'est lui qui m'a guidée !**

Comme elle savait que Jédusor maîtrisait un peu la langue ksrie, elle avait prononcé ces paroles très rapidement en y mettant un accent particulier pour qu'elles lui paraissent incompréhensibles.

Joyce nota au passage qu'elle avait utilisé un pronom masculin pour qualifier la chauve-souris, mais la vision de son ami toujours prisonnier s'accapara de toute son attention. Elle valdingua entre les Mangemorts qui se relevaient pour combattre Madurei. Elle détacha Caïn rapidement avec un sort de libération. Il l'aurait entraîné pour s'enfuir immédiatement s'il n'y avait pas eu Madurei qui luttait encore : déjà des Mangemorts l'entouraient de sort l'empêchant de transplaner. Ils étaient trop nombreux ! Madurei brandissait son épée avec acharnement sur un ennemi qui ne craignait rien : Voldemort l'envoya une première fois sur le sol, elle se releva avant qu'un Mangemort ne l'achève et lança une nouvelle vague d'Endoloris.

- Elle ne s'en sortira pas ! Hurla Joyce tandis que Caïn la retenait.

Et quant à la secourir en lançant l'Avada : pas la peine d'y penser, elle la toucherait !

- Alors, lady Madurei, ricana Voldemort avec une voix inhumaine tandis qu'elle défaillait pour la seconde fois, vous n'êtes plus aussi fière lorsque vos petits copains ne sont pas là pour combattre à votre place !

Madurei, en toute réponse, lui cracha au visage. Voldemort s'essuya avec une rage folle avant d'hurler :

- Tuez-la ! Tuez-la ! Elle, elle ne me sert à RIEN !

Mais un sifflement aiguë l'interrompit, la Faux circula en tourbillonnant entre tous les Mangemorts avant de se nicher dans la main de Madurei : Joyce la lui avait lancée en désespoir de cause.

L'adolescente avait du se décider rapidement avant que sa volonté ne flanche : en effet, séparée de cette Faux, elle devenait comme folle, telle une droguée en manque. Elle songea justement à la récupérer illico, et se serait précipiter au milieu des Mangemorts en tendant des mains avides si Caïn ne l'avait pas retenue de toutes ses forces.

- Mais Caïn ! Grogna Joyce en sifflant comme un serpent en colère, cette Faux est à MOI !

- Qu'est-ce qui est plus important, haleta-t-il tandis qu'elle se débattait : cette faux ou ta sœur ?

Joyce reprit subitement conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait et de sa situation. La chauve-souris se présenta à leurs yeux, ils la suivirent sans hésiter davantage.

A peine la Faux en main, les yeux de Madurei s'étaient mis à briller de mille feux : elle, contrairement à Joyce, elle possédait le potentiel pour l'exploiter pleinement. L'arme frémit de plaisir en sentant cette main de maître. Et Voldemort comprit… Oui, cette arme, c'était bien l'Arme…

Madurei brassa l'air qui émit un hurlement déchirant : cette Faux pouvait tout abattre : les océans, les cieux, les monts et les vaux ! Il n'y avait pas un corps, une chair, une créature qu'elle ne pourrait découper en morceaux en l'effleurant seulement. Mise à part les héritiers de Serpentards…. Les Mangemorts reculèrent, Voldemort s'avança… mais Rei savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait utiliser la Faux contre lui.

* * *

Joyce et Caïn couraient main dans la main en suivant la bestiole volante avec certes moult difficultés. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de sortir de ce cauchemar, elle avait beau avoir remporté le « jeu » qui la liait à sa jumelle, elle ne sentait pas l'âme d'une gagnante…

- NON ! Cria-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

Caïn faillit lui rentrer dedans, il tenta de la relever mais elle résista.

- La chauve-souris va s'impatienter ! Dit-il.

- Non, non, non…

Que lui arrivait-il ? Une douleur fulgurante avait transpercé sa cage thoracique comme si on lui avait arraché un bout de son cœur encore tout palpitant. Elle haleta en crispant ses mains sur sa poitrine battante… et elle comprit :

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Korée…

Caïn la regarda avec surprise :

- Impossible, je l'ai laissée avec un centaure, elle doit déjà être à Poudlard…

- C'est vrai, approuva Joyce avec ardeur, de toute façon, il ne peut rien arriver à un psychonaute, sa vie dépend de la mienne…

Mais le jeune homme parut perplexe :

- A moins que… Murmura-t-il…

Il se ressaisit brusquement et ne préféra pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure. Il reprit la main de Néréis et ils se remirent à courir. La chauve sourie accéléra la cadence. Joyce était trop épuisée pour soutenir ce rythme :

- Ralentis ! suppliait-elle, ralentis !

L'animal se tourna vivement vers elle, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

- Ouach, dit Joyce en reprenant leur course effrénée, on aurait dit le regard de Sévy junior…

Cette fois-ci, la bestiole s'agrippa sur sa figure en remuant frénétiquement ses ailes :

- Kiiiiia ! Piailla Joyce, elle essaye de me bouffer !

- Non, déclara Caïn en scrutant les environs avec inquiétude, elle veut qu'on recule : regarde !

Trois énormes araignées prirent formes dans l'obscurité des broussailles.

- Je vais essayer de les stupé…

- Non, l'interrompit Joyce, il y en a une dizaine qui suivent derrière…

- Viens, partons…

Ils ne pouvaient pas, ils risquaient de tomber sur des Mangemorts s'ils reculaient. Joyce calcula promptement : tous ses adversaires étaient _devant_ elle. Si Caïn reculait suffisamment elle pourrait lancer le sort mortel sans le toucher : Oui ! Ça, elle pouvait quand même le faire ! Elle expliqua brièvement à son ami ce qu'elle comptait faire, il se plaça à 5 mètres derrière elle.

- Allons-y, souffla-t-elle.

Mais elle hésita une seconde : elle ne voyait plus la chauve-souris, il faisait trop sombre. Mais les araignées se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- Tant pis, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle tendit ses deux mains en se concentrant L'avada se profila devant elle en prenant la forme d'une demi-sphère. Un peu comme un champ magnétique, il se fondit en avant en traversant tous les montres qui s'écroulèrent morts les uns après les autres.

Mais Joyce ressentit une étrange sensation qu'elle avait déjà connu : l'avada la traversa subitement, comme ce fameux soir où Rogue l'avait reçu. Cependant, vu que cette fois-ci les effets du polynectar s'étaient amenuisés, elle put y résister facilement et ne ressentit aucun effet secondaire.

- Rogue est là ! Cria-t-elle à Caïn qui se rapprochait, il est là ! Le sort d'Alceste a fonctionné ! Il est devant nous !

Mais il n'y avait plus aucune créature vivante devant eux, plus aucune à part… la _chauve_-_souris_ qui battait encore des ailes…


	38. D Mon Dieu, ho ! Laissezmoi m’en sortir ...

**Disclaimer** : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling

* * *

_D/ Mon Dieu, ho ! Laissez-moi m'en sortir !_

A peine remise de sa surprise, Joyce se remit en route en agrippant férocement le bras de Caïn. Elle jetait des regards inquiets à la chauve-souris, redoutant le moment où Rogue reprendrait sa véritable apparence pour… lui faire sa fête…

Ils entendirent alors un bruit détonant derrière eux : quelques arbres voltigèrent, cassés net par la force du déplacement de Madurei : elle était de retour ! Placée en amazone sur la faux, elle s'arrêta juste à leur hauteur et leur fit un signe de tête pressé. Joyce enfourcha la faux et se retrouva prise en sandwich entre Caïn et sa grande sœur. La chauve-souris vint se coincer dans ses cheveux. Rei redécolla aussitôt, les tempes bouillonnantes encore des efforts qu'elle avait du fournir. La Faux décrivit un véritable slalom entre les arbres :

- J'ai… Haleta Rei encore fatiguée, j'ai détruit ce fichu journal : je ne savais même pas que notre crétin de père en tenait un ! Jédusor est furieux ! J'ai eu tout juste le temps de fuir !

- Pourquoi on passe pas par le ciel ? S'interrogea Joyce, on irait plus vite !

- Idiote ! Répondit sa grande sœur, pour qu'il nous tire dessus plus facilement ? Attention ! Caïn, fais gouvernail ! Bâbord toute !

Ils se penchèrent tous pour éviter à la dernière seconde un baobab géant.

- Rei, souffla Joyce en respirant difficilement à cause de la vitesse, tu savais que…

Elle acheva dans leur langue natale :

- **Que Rogue est un Animagus ?**

- **Non, je l'ai juste appris ce soir : Je suis tombée sur lui alors que je te cherchais, il avait déjà pu faire du repérage et j'ai pu calculer où transplaner exactement pour surprendre Jédusor…**

- **Il aurait pu choisir un autre animal, c'est vachement moche une… **(J't'explique, Bécasse, on ne choisit pas notre forme Animagus, on la subit… lol)

Mais ils durent à nouveau donner toute leur énergie pour éviter deux branches inopportunes. Joyce perdit le fil de ce qu'elle voulait dire et se cramponna davantage à sa grande sœur.

- Joyce, conclut Madurei qui n'avait pas oublié, **c'est un secret absolu, il n'est pas sur les registres : Il aurait des ennuis si tu disais quoi que ce soit. Même Jédusor n'est pas au courant.**

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose lui pincer violemment le crâne : Rogue ne devait pas apprécier qu'elles parlent à nouveau dans leur langue pour ne pas être comprises.

D'un coup, un immense soulagement les submergea tous : ils déboulèrent sur une grande allée boisée où se tenait tous les renforts : Sirius et Maugrey se dressaient devant une quinzaine de sorciers, venant vraisemblablement du ministère de la magie. Ethius, Lupin et Hagrid étaient là eux aussi. Et surtout, un homme leur fit signe :

- Dumbledore ! Cria Joyce.

Rei ne parvint pas à se poser correctement à cause de la surcharge, ils s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol. Joyce se rua sur sa faux sans prendre la peine de se relever et l'étreignit comme si elle avait retrouvé son amant. Ethius releva Caïn en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Rei s 'était relevée toute seule.

- Vivants ! Vous êtes vivants ! S'écria Sirius, on allait partir à votre secours ! Albus avait fini de nous débarrasser des brouilleurs !

- Les brouilleurs ? S'enquit Madurei.

- Oui, expliqua Lupin. Vous n'avez pas eu l'impression de tourner en rond dans cette forêt ? Voldemort avait placé des brouilleurs partout pour troubler notre sens de l'orientation, c'est pour cela qu'on ne parvenait pas à se retrouver. Seuls ceux qui connaissaient la forêt sur le bout des doigts pouvaient espérer en sortir, comme les centaures ou Hagrid…

- Oui, grogna Maugrey, et accessoirement, c'est pour cela que le ciel a cette étrange couleur pourpre : pour qu'on ne puisse pas se guider par apport aux étoiles.

- Mais non, reprit Lupin, qu'est-ce que vous racontez : il est bleu marine.

- Blanc cassé, corrigea Sirius.

- ROUGE-SANG ! Hurla Joyce en ayant réintégré sa faux.

Dumbledore s'avança vers eux :

- Ce ciel, commenta-t-il, prends la couleur qui représente le plus possible votre état d'esprit, nous ne voyons pas tous la même chose. C'est un moyen pour Voldemort de nous déstabiliser : qu'il y a-t-il de plus oppressant que de se sentir écraser sous son propre « ego » ?

Mais personne n'eut le loisir de répondre : un gigantesque dragon, encore plus grand que celui qu'ils avaient affronté, jaillit de la forêt, entraînant sur son dos Voldemort, ses Mangemorts, et Anaïmon. Le monstre marqua un arrêt sous l'ordre de son maître qui arpenta la foule de son vil regard :

- Hé bien, vieux fou ! Ricana l'homme aux Yeux Rouges à l'adresse de Dumbledore, j'emporte celle-ci (il souleva Anaïmon par son col pour bien la montrer), je te laisse l'autre !

Joyce se précipita en avant, le vent produit par les ailes du dragon frappait son visage.

- Mais ne crois pas que je prends la plus mauvaise des sœurs ! Continua-t-il de son ton si glacial et pourtant empreint d'un indivisible sentiment de joie. Il n'y a pas une pour racheter l'autre : Quand l'une est fratricide, l'autre est matricide !

Madurei se figea à cette annonce.

- Qu'en sais-tu réellement ? Hurla Joyce ivre de colère, ton jeu de la Mort et du Hasard, tu peux te le mettre là où je pense, Jédusor !

Lupin tenta de l'arrêter mais elle poursuivit :

- Et quant à toi, Anaïmon ! Je te laisse une dernière chance : descends de ce dragon tout de suite. Si tu le rejoins, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir. Tu entends ? CE N'EST PLUS LA PEINE DE REVENIR !

Tous ceux qui étaient posés sur le plancher des vaches regardaient Joyce d'un air tendu : ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on poussait quelqu'un à revenir vers soi ! Pas en le menaçant ! Un éclair de déception passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

- Néréis t'a traitée comme une chienne, lança Voldemort avec un terrible sourire, elle t'a ignorée tout le temps, malgré tous tes efforts. Et voilà que lorsque tu viens vers moi, elle se réveille enfin et te rappelle : allons, Anaïmon, tu ne vas te laisser berner par cette « Joyce Happer » ? Je te rendrai la vraie Néréis !

L'Ecarlate sourit en s'agrippant davantage au dragon qui commença à prendre de plus en plus d'altitude. Ils allaient bientôt disparaître… Et personne ne faisait rien pour les retenir ! Joyce se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard avec un regard suppliant mais il secoua la tête. Elle replongea alors son regard sur le reptile volant qui se fondait peu à peu dans l'horizon :

- Voldemort ! Hurla Joyce une dernière fois, tu le vois comment, toi, le ciel ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, mais la voix du Seigneur des ténèbres le perça bientôt :

- Noir, Néréis, noir ! Comme ton avenir !

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers Poudlard. Dumbledore prit Joyce à part dans la marche.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda celle-ci avant que il ne parle, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêté !

- Anaïmon… avait fait son choix. Si nous avions attaqué Voldemort ainsi, personne n'en serait ressorti vivant. Il nous faut l'accepter, nous venons de perdre une bataille…

- Vous auriez pu seulement obliger ma sœur à descendre !

- La seule personne qui pouvait la sauver ne l'a pas fait ! Dit durement le vieil homme.

Joyce se transit.

- Oui, Néréis, vous ne n'avez rien fait pour arrêter sa déchéance…

Il avait raison… Elle avait envie de crier : « C'est pas ma faute ! Voldemort me manipulait ! » Mais ce serait se voiler la face : Voldemort avait seulement déclenché _l'étincelle_. Elle, elle avait amassé tout un bûcher de haine et de révolte. Et elle ne pouvait pas nier que cela ne lui avait pas plus, qu'elle n'avait ressenti aucun plaisir à blesser Anaïmon, à tenir enfin le rôle tant attendu du BOURREAU…

- Mais j'ai essayé, dit-elle la voix brisée, j'ai essayé : vous avez entendu…

- Ce n'était pas en la menaçant que vous auriez pu la sauver…

- Mais comment alors ?

Dumbledore prit une profonde aspiration :

- Vous vouliez connaître les mots qui sauvent, Néréis ? Vous vouliez savoir ce qui retient les ténèbres, ce que veulent entendre ceux qui sont sur le point d'y plonger ? Mais vous aviez un exemple près de vous : Il fallait le demander à Rogue…

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas dit « le professeur Rogue », car il parlait bien de Rogue en tant qu'homme, en tant qu'individu qui était déjà tombé dans le piège de Voldemort.

- Mais j'ai essayé ! J'ai essayé ! Riposta Joyce. Il ne m'a pas écouté ! Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Me traîner à ses pieds ?

- Avez-vous vraiment essayé de lui parler ?

- Oui ! Mais puisque je vous le dis ! Mais maintenant il est trop tard… J'ai presque livré ma sœur à Jédusor ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai cru être HEUREUSE de le faire !

Elle se tut, honteuse de cette aveu. Elle posa ses mains sur ses lèvres avec horreur et dépassa le directeur sans écouter sa réponse…

Rogue avait repris forme humaine à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Joyce accourut précipitamment vers Caïn pour lui prendre le bras. Elle marcha ainsi, en fixant le sol, pour ne pas avoir à se justifier de quoi que ce soit.

Mais une surprise de taille les attendait à Poudlard. Tous les professeurs étaient assemblés dehors pour repousser une bande de fous furieux qui n'arrêtaient pas d'hurler. Les élèves tentaient d'assister à la scène, perchés aux fenêtres, devant les portes, et un peu partout du moment qu'ils pouvaient avoir vue sur l'extérieur.

Macgonagall s'avança vers Dumbledore, son chignon était défait et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs :

- Albus ! Ces gens n'ont aucun respect… Ils… Ha ! (fit-elle en voyant Rei), Melle Madurei, je suis désolée, ils…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter davantage, les individus forcèrent le barrage des profs et s'avancèrent, armés d'appareil photo et de plumes à Papote.

- Des journalistes ? Dit Rogue à mi-voix, que font-ils là ?

Le flot de parazzi fondit sur eux en un rien de temps.

- Dumbledore ! Glapit une jeune femme rousse qui écrivait sur un parchemin en toute vitesse, est-il vrai que vous logez à Poudlard les cousines de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Et que ce serait en plus des êtres hybrides !

- La dénommée Madurei aurait été condamnée à mort dans son propre pays…

- Néréis est une prisonnière en fuite !

- Shun Deedo, élève de sixième année, est mort : c'est elles qui l'ont…

- Vous-Savez-Qui a été aperçu, quittant la forêt, elles l'ont rejoint ?

Le directeur étendit ses mains pour les forces au silence mais le tumulte continua. Rogue s'empressa de tirer Madurei et Joyce à l'écart, mais les élèves leur bloquait le passage.

- Poussez-vous ! Gronda Rogue.

Mais personne n'obtempéra.

- Anaïmon, murmura Joyce, Anaïmon m'avait prévenue qu'elle allait me tuer socialement.

Rei hocha la tête : leur petite sœur, ou bien les Mangemorts, avait du envoyer une lettre anonyme à la presse sorcière…

- Albus calmera l'affaire, déclara Rogue. Bon, maintenant vous vous poussez !

Mais les élèves refusèrent, promenant sur les deux sœurs un regard accusateur. Lupin et Sirius vinrent leur prêter mains fortes.

- Où est Korée ? Demanda Joyce.

Lupin déglutit :

- Je suis… désolé, Joyce… Elle… elle a tenté de te retrouver mais hélas…

Un pic de glace s'enfonça dans le cœur de l'adolescente :

- Korée ne peut pas mourir ! Cria-t-elle en s'étranglant presque de douleur, le psychonaute ne meurt pas tant que son créateur est en vie !

- Il y a une créature, dit Rei d'un ton éteint, qui peut détruire un psychonaute.

- Les détraqueurs…

Joyce tituba en arrière, Caïn la retint doucement.

- Nous l'avons entendu hurler, dit Lupin d'une voix peinée, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il était trop tard…

Derrière, les journalistes s'excitaient de plus en plus. Ils pouvaient entendre des échos de ce que leur disait Dumbledore : « Les deux sœurs ont combattu à nos côtés… », « Il n'y a aucun doute quant à leur loyauté… »

Korée… Korée avait été dévorée par les détraqueurs. Joyce sentait au fond de son cœur que c'était sa faute : lorsque Korée s'était cachée sur la plate-forme et ne l'avait pas aidée, elle le lui avait méchamment reproché. Cette fois-ci, la fillette avait du vouloir se racheter… « Et dire qu'en ce moment » se disait Joyce en retenant ses larmes, « je ne lui parlais presque plus, j'étais tellement occupée à persécuter Anaïmon, je me dégoûte… »

Rei lui posa une main sur l'épaule, mais Joyce le sentit à peine.

Une élève se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et apparut sur le seuil, face à eux : Malicia. Cette vision aurait pu soulager Joyce mais les yeux bouffis et le visage décomposée de son amie la ramena dans un autre cauchemar : Shun aussi était mort…

- Pourquoi on t'a fait confiance ! hurla Malicia.

- Clint ! Gronda Rogue, allez-vous…

- Tu aurais du nous le dire ! Cria Malicia en interrompant son professeur qu'elle n'avait pas vu, Shun ne serait pas mort si tu… Si tu avais eu l'honnêteté de dire que tu ne craignais pas l'AVADA KEDAVRA !

Malicia était donc au courant : elle avait demandé sur le chemin du retour des explications à Korée entre deux sanglots.

Tous les élèves ruminèrent en dévisageant Joyce comme un monstre de foire.

- C'est moi qui lui ai dis de ne rien dire, intervint Madurei, si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, prenez-vous en à moi…

- Je sais que ce doit être dur, continua Lupin, votre meilleur ami est mort sous vos yeux, vous avez besoin de repos.

Mais Malicia n'entendait rien, elle continua, le cœur et la voix brisés :

- Tu nous avais promis, Joyce, que tu serais sincère avec nous. Cela fait longtemps, mais tu avais promis ! Nous sommes devenus amies parce que je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. Mais je m'aperçois qu'on a toujours été une partie du décor pour toi !

- Je te jure, réagit enfin Joyce, que si j'avais su qu'Anaïmon vous avait kidnappés, j'aurai de suite prévenu Dumbledore ! Je ne serais pas partie seule !

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, annonça Sirius pour la soulager de ses remords, que Voldemort serait là aussi.

Mais Joyce baissa la tête :

- Si… Je savais qu'il serait là…

Rogue lui adressa son regard le plus outré, les autres firent silence.

- Je vois… Dit glacialement Malicia… Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus… Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Et elle retroussa chemin en pleurant. Joyce compris que derrière ces murs, l'amitié de Malicia lui échappait, à tout jamais…

Mais elle avait reçu trop de choc en même temps pour tous les assumer : elles avaient perdu trois de ses amis et sa sœur jumelle. Elle parut un peu hébétée, son cœur souffrait d'un grand manque mais son corps ne répondait plus.

C'est alors que les journalistes les assaillirent, Madurei et Rogue se mirent en avant pour les retenir. Sirius et Lupin commencèrent à disperser les élèves à coup de baguettes magiques.

Dumbledore était derrière, réclamant toujours vainement le calme.

- La dénommée Anaïmon a rejoint les Mangemorts ? Cria un journaliste avec le visage ravi de celui qui va décrocher une augmentation, votre propre sœur jumelle ?

- Laissez-la ! Beugla Rogue, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Et la liberté de la presse…

- Ecoutez-moi ! Glapit Ethius, depuis le début, Néréis nous disait que sa jumelle n'était pas fiable. Mais nous avons essayé de lui donner une chance….

- Ethius ! S'indigna Madurei.

- Et maintenant, poursuivit le Ksri, nous nous apercevons que Néréis avait raison, oui, Néréis : Vous aviez raison !

Joyce se souvint alors de ces mots fatals qui avaient fait basculer Anaïmon du côté de Voldemort : « N'as-tu pas encore compris que ce n'était qu'un prétexte ? Je me fous royalement que tu ais failli rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui à un moment : Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te perdre aux yeux de tous, te discréditer ! Oui, je brûle d'envie de te voir avec la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, simplement pour le plaisir de te montrer du doigt en te présentant comme le pire déchet qui soit ! Et d'entendre dire : « Ha ! Néréis, vous aviez raison, RAISON ! »

- Néréis, vous aviez raison ! Continua Ethius en pensant lui rendre service.

« Non », pensa Joyce, « je ne me suis trompée sur toute la ligne : je me méfiais d'Anaïmon : mais en réalité c'était de moi dont il fallait se méfier ! » Elle ressentait à nouveau l'envie d'hurler, l'envie de crier : « Anaïmon a rejoint les Mangemorts parce que je lui ai dis de le faire ! » Mais l'épouvante d'une telle révélation prédominait.

Les journalistes sourirent en la regardant :

- Vous êtes la _bonne_ sœur qui a lutté contre les Mangemorts ?

- Sans jeu de mot bien sur !

- Dîtes-nous vos impressions !

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir le Seigneur des ténèbres comme cousin ?

- Pas sympa les dîners de famille, hein ?

Rogue venait de chasser une dizaine de journalistes en faisant exploser leurs objectifs mais il en poussait comme des champignons !

- Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai pensé exactement lorsque j'affrontais les Mangemorts ! S'écria Joyce en crispant les mains de terreur.

Des « oui » enthousiastes sortirent de toutes les bouches, Madurei tenta de la faire taire mais Joyce poursuivit :

- Vous voulez savoir ce que je me suis dit en TUANT un Mangemort ?

Les journalistes parurent plus affamés que jamais, leur plume brandie trépignait d'impatience. Alors Joyce hurla d'une voix surhumaine, joignant ses forces de néréide à sa gorge fatiguée :

- Je sais que c'est mal mais je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de survie : ALORS BON DIEU, HO ! LAISSEZ-MOI M'EN SORTIR !

* * *

Cette dernière réplique est issu d'une chanson de Matt, dans la peau d'un dealer 


	39. Chapitre 22 : La tombe et le couteau

**Disclaimer : **Je me base sur le monde de Rowling

**Kikooooooo**** ! On rentre dans le chapitre 22 : La tombe et le couteau ! Dernier chapitre de la section 4… La rédaction de Néréis avance, j'ai fini le chapitre 32, et arrive au bout du chapitre 33 : le 34 sera le dernier… (Bientôt la fin ! Bientôt la fin !) **

**Je mets en ligne l'introduction, le discours de la dernière sœur Je mettrais les deux premiers sous-chaps incessamment sous peu. (On entre dans une partie que je n'ai pas encore corrigé, je dois tout relire, et encore je suis pas sure que ce sera bon, hik !) C'est à dire, demain ou après-demain s'il n'y a pas de prob...**

**Je prépare un petit site, rien de très extravagant (chuis nulle en informatique et le truc dont je me sers pour le faire est quelque chose d'assez bancal : il ne peut pas y avoir de sous rubriques, arf) pour mettre des images que j'ai tirées de mes mangas favoris pour illustrer mes persos. (Je m'amusais à faire ça bien avant de la publier, à dire vrai, j'aime bien avoir des images sous les yeux quand j'écris, ça m'inspire…). **

**Merci pour toutes vos rewiews -) **

**Rewiews**

Sadael : Merci Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas publier ta fic ? Tu n'as rien à perdre ;-) C'est clair qu'on retombe souvent sur les mêmes idées dans le monde d'HP. (Quelqu'un a peut-être déjà inventé un fantasmar avant moi) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Big kissssssssssssss

Angie Black : Oui, beaucoup d'action … Tu frappes dans le mille avec ton jeu de mot sur Happer (Oui, lol, je l'ai bien tiré du verbe happer. La seconde raison c'est que je voulais un nom rimant avec Potter) J'aime bien l'expression : « l'imperturbable Caïn. » Néréis aurait pu rejoindre les Mangemorts, il n'aurait pas agi autrement. Seul sa mort pourrait l'émouvoir. Quant à savoir si je vais les laisser s'en sortir : je dirai que je suis quelqu'un d'assez optimiste, et si Joyce touche le fond, elle ne pourra pas descendre plus bas. On verra bien Kisssous

Mamie Boubou : Ha ! Quelqu'un qui reprend la défense d'Anaïmon J'imagine bien que Rogue en chauve-souris ça te plaît, arf arf arf ! Ne t'en fais pour Rogue et Madurei, c'est pour bientôt, héhéhéhéhé…. Big kissss

Severia Dousbrune : je suis rassurée de voir que « Néréis » plait, comme Joyce. Hihaaaaaa ! L'idée de cette scène avec Voldemort m'est venu soudainement, j'aime bien la Madurei chipie (elle a raté une occasion de la fermer, lol)… Kissss

Cycy-Lupin : YAHOOOOOOOOO ! ça y est ! Te voilà en direct Madurei, géniale ? C'est évident, je la destine à mon Sévychou (Parce que je veux le meilleur pour Severus Rogue, parce qu'il le vaut bien !) Le chapitre 19 en particulier, « l'espoir de Madurei » vise à nous réconcilier avec elle. On est beaucoup plus dans sa subjectivité et je voulais bien justifier son mauvais caractère. Elle a eu son lot de souffrances… Ses ailes, je les imagine bien bien grandes… Disons aussi que ça dépend de la façon dont elle les déploie : non pas qu'elles sont très élastiques, mais je les imagine un peu extensibles. Tes soucis pour Joyce sont parfaitement justifiés (je n'en dit pas plus, hum, hum…) J'espère que ton exposé se passera bien et surtout que ce sera pas ennuyeux, je m'sentirai coupable, lol… Du coup, je suis allée sur Google pour voir à quoi ressemblait ce temple en question

Ryannon : Kikoooo ! Oui le hasard fait bien les choses : Joyce n'a pas valdingué dans les 4 coins de la forêts. Les Mangemorts fouinent dans les coins où elle a déjà couru puisque Voldemort a mis des brouilleurs pour qu'on tourne plus ou moins en rond. Quant à la scène que Dolohov voit la discussion de Rei et Joyce, je prends le soin de préciser avant que la carte est « capricieuse comme tous les oracles », je sous-entendais que bien entendu elle va montrer ce qu'il ne faut pas montrer (sinon quel intérêt). D'ailleurs, depuis que Joyce a dénaturé ses cartes, elles y portent malheur. (Pk garde-t-elle cette carte alors ? Ben, c'est Joyce Happer, c'est tout, lol) Je suis d'accord pour Madurei, faiseuse de psychopathe mdrrrrrr. Je voulais que ça donne envie de crier : « mais ferme-la ! Nan ! Lui dis pas ça ! » Je ne pense être la seule à avoir une héroïne « bonne à rien », c'est la thématique bien connu des anti-héros. J'ai déjà Madurei dans le rôle de la guerrière accomplie, et je trouve plus marrant que l'héroïne provoque les catastrophes J'aurais pu choisir une autre bestiole pour Rogue, c'est clair, en fait je le vois bien en corbeau. Mais comme je trouvais qu'il y avait déjà trop de volatiles dans l'histoire, j'ai opté pour la solution la plus facile : Rowling le compare souvent à une chauve-souris, lol.Oui, un baboab, au début j'allais mettre un chêne mais j'ai eu envie d'une bouffée d'exotisme. (Ben quoi ? lol) La Faux ne peut pas blesser Rei et Joyce, mais c vrai que j'aurais pu couper un bras à Caïn, hummm, dommage, lol Pour le dragon, Voldy c'est quand même le malin incarné, il peut bien me sortir un chtit dragon géant non ? lol Big kisssssssssss ;-)

* * *

**21/ La tombe et le couteau.**

« Me voyez-vous ? Je suis en train de contempler ma tombe… Je ne prends pas la peine de me cacher en portant une cape : les vêtements que je portais le jour de ma mort seront mes compagnons d'éternité. Je suis seule, même si personne ne m'a oubliée. Je suis seule, car malgré la subsistance de mon souvenir en mes sœurs, elles ne voient pas l'essentiel. Je les aime et elles s'entredéchirent. Je le hais et il s'apprête à vaincre : cet Homme aux Yeux Rouges… Je respire plus la douleur que la colère. Je n'aurais jamais su enfoncer mes ongles dans la chair d'autrui, je n'aurais jamais pu me soulever contre les Mangemorts. Je n'étais pas faîte pour me battre : je suis née pour être un poids inutile et entravant. Or le monde n'a pas besoin de gens lâches qui soupirent d'amour à longueur de temps. Le monde n'a pas besoin de gens comme moi. J'ai mérité de mourir.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage de prendre les armes comme ma jumelle ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois tendre ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'on m'aime ? Je ne veux pas que mes sœurs chéries portent mon deuil plus longtemps. Ho ! Si celui que mes cadettes ont surnommé le Rouge-Gorge m'entend, je vous en prie, qu'il sauve ce qu'il me reste de famille ! Rogue ! Je vous en supplie, soyez un amant pour l'une, un père pour l'autre, et un modèle de rédemption pour la dernière… Pour la petite Ecarlate… Et surtout, dîtes-leur, dîtes-leur bien à Joyce et à Néréis que je leur ai tout pardonné…

Des quatre sœurs, j'étais la plus douce. Regardez-moi pour la dernière fois : Je suis feue Salana Serpentard. »


	40. A Salana, vous avez choisi le mauvais ém...

**Disclaimer** : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

**Rewiew**

**Mamie-Boubou** : Oui, Salana était la plus douce, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie en premier… Mais quand j'ai voulu faire mon histoire, j'ai choisi mes quatre héroïnes : Salana la toute gentille, Madurei Emmerdeuse Professionnelle, Anaïmon complètement timbrée, Joyce Happer : schizophrène. La particularité de Salana c'était que je l'ai faite mourir avant même que l'histoire commence, haem… lol Bisousssss

**Angie**** Black : **Ne t'en fais pas. La suite, 15 ans plus tard, est prévue …. Mais bon, je changerai de personnage principal, ça me changera, ce sera un garçon …. Oui, j'y pense à la chauve-souris et à sa compagne, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prévu, looool Big kisssss

* * *

_A/ Salana, vous avez choisi le mauvais émissaire. _

Tout s'éclaira soudain. En ouvrant les yeux, Rogue vit encore la silhouette de Salana danser devant lui. C'était donc elle qui lui avait envoyé ces rêves ! Elle voulait le prévenir du danger. Malheureusement, il n'avait commencé à prendre ces visions au sérieux que lorsqu'elle lui avait envoyé celle de l'Ecarlate, et il était déjà trop tard à ce moment-là. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu sauver la benjamine des filles Serpentards.

Soyez un amant pour l'une… Elle parlait de Madurei, bien sûr… Un père pour l'autre… Voilà bien le souhait le plus tendre de Néréis. Un modèle de rédemption pour la dernière : comme si Anaïmon allait écouter les conseils d'un homme qu'elle haïssait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à me poursuivre comme ça ? S'exclama Rogue, tandis qu'il s'habillait. Je ne suis pas Dieu ! Salana, vous avez choisi le mauvais émissaire…

Mais la présence du fantôme ne se faisait plus sentir. Trop épuisé, L'esprit de feue Salana avait du regagner l'au-delà à tout jamais. Rogue râlait : c'était à Madurei qu'elle aurait du s'adresser. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus juste.

Mais non, il avait tort, Salana n'avait personne d'autre que lui. Madurei, encore endeuillée malgré le temps, avait le cœur trop lourd et plein de rancœur pour permettre à sa jumelle de prendre contact avec elle. Néréis était encore trop accablée par la culpabilité et quant à Anaïmon, n'en parlons pas ! Il ne fallait surtout pas croire que Rogue était un modèle de patience et de calme, mais il était déjà moins impliqué, ce qui avait permis au fantôme de pénétrer son subconscient facilement.

* * *

Au moins, Néréis était redevenue « normale ». Quand Rogue traversa les couloirs, les élèves chuchotèrent sur son passage. A cause des évènements de la veille, les cours avaient été annulés. Il croisa le trio infernal dont les trois nez étaient enfouis dans la gazette du sorcier. Ils écrasèrent littéralement leur museau dans le papier quand ils parvinrent à la hauteur de Rogue qui, en guise de bonjour, leur arracha le journal pour le lire.

- Hé ! S'exclama Harry.

Rogue lui envoya un regard meurtrier et le petit Potter préféra décamper avec ses deux amis. Rogue se retint toujours de grogner en voyant le titre du jour : « La déplorable race de Salazar Serpentard à Poudlard. » Le sommaire n'était pas mieux : Page 3, Shun deedo, élève de sixième année, assassinée par une cousine de Vous-Savez-Qui. Page 6, la terrible ascendance de Madurei. Page 8, Néréis, danger ou victime ?

Il survola rapidement les articles en prenant inconsciemment la direction du bureau de Madurei. La plus-part des paragraphes tournait autour de l'inconscience de Dumbledore qui se permettait d'embaucher comme professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal la propre cousine du Seigneur des ténèbres, et d'accepter ses deux sœurs comme élèves. « Celle dont les concitoyens ne parlent qu'avec crainte a pu trouver du travail dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de ce pays, si ce n'est du monde, alors qu'elle ne possède pas de diplômes et n'a jamais fait d'études. Mr Malefoy, un membre éminent de notre société, n'a pas manqué de donner son avis sur ce sujet : « Lady Madurei a traîné dans les milieux les plus sombres de la magie noire. Elle n'a jamais suivi un cursus scolaire normal, préférant apprendre sur le tas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » Il ne va pas sans dire que cette femme est un vrai danger pour tous : demi-néréide, fourchelangue et mage noire, que manque-t-il pour que nous l'enfermions dans le musé des horreurs ? Bien sur, certains l'excuseront en vertu de son incroyable beauté mais doit-on vous rappeler que les néréides sont réputées pour leur visage ensorceleur qui leur permettent de dévorer tous ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser leur route ? Lady Madurei a longuement usé de ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins. « Elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à corrompre mon fils » a ajouté Mr Malefoy, le visage coloré par la pudeur. Et pour comble de vilenies, certains rescapés témoignent que cette femme se serait livrée à de véritables « chasses aux Mangemorts » après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Non pas que nous condamnions la capture des Mangemorts en soi, mais cette hybride devait briller de prétention pour oser remplacer la justice du Ministère de la Magie et massacrer tant de gens sans prendre la peine de les juger. « Je suis persuadé » nous expliquait Mr Macnair, bourreau de son état, « que la moitié de ceux qu'elle a tuée était tout à fait innocente »…

Rogue n'en lut pas plus. Voldemort n'avait pas perdu de temps. Rei n'était pas dans son bureau, il se dirigea donc vers ses appartements, se doutant déjà qu'il la trouverait en train de faire sa valise.

La porte était entrouverte, mais il ne rentra pas tout de suite : Joyce était déjà en pleine conversation avec elle. Il s'adossa contre le mur en prêtant une oreille attentive.

- Non, Joyce, disait Madurei avec une pointe d'agacement, je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi…

- Je ne veux pas rester à Poudlard ! Hurla Joyce, je hais cet endroit !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu…

- Jédusor y a fait ses études, Amaïnon y a été aussi, c'est assez pour le condamner à jamais à mes yeux !

- Tu es encore bouleversée, tu as besoin de repos…

- Je ne veux pas de repos ! Je veux partir ! Je veux rentrer à la maison !

- Jédusor s'est installé chez nous !

- Je m'en fous ! Je veux ma maison, on le fera sortir !

- Ben voyons… J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt le regard des autres que tu fuis ! Partir de Poudlard ne résoudra rien, Joyce.

Il y eut un silence, Rogue se pinça les lèvres.

- Oui, approuva Joyce, c'est tout à fait ça. Je fuis, je suis une lâche. Je ne veux pas voir les yeux accusateurs de Malicia, je ne veux pas supporter le regard apeuré voire dégoûté des autres élèves. Et je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur Rogue !

- Il aurait peut-être de bons conseils à te donner si tu l'écoutais.

- Dumbledore m'a dit la même chose. Mais je sais ce qu'il va me dire.

Elle prit une voix aiguë qui se voulait veloutée :

- « Miss Happer, je vous avais bien dit de ne plus vous mêler des affaires du Seigneur des ténèbres ! Comment tant de stupidité peut-elle tenir dans un cerveau aussi étroit ? Maintenant, le directeur est la victime des journalistes _à cause de vous_, un élève est mort _à cause de vous_, la réputation de Poudlard a été entachée _à cause de vous…_ Ho ! Et puis, vous m'ennuyez, déguerpissez de ma vue ! J'ai autre chose à faire… »

- … Tu as fini ton cinéma ? Demanda Rei d'une voix neutre.

Rogue ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise pour autant mais un goût amer encrassait sa bouche. Pendant une seconde, la voix de Salana lui revint à l'esprit : « Soyez un père pour l'autre… » Il agita sa main devant les yeux : « Mais fiche-moi la paix, toi ! »

- Je t'en supplie, Rei ! Je veux partir d'ici ! Même si tu ne veux pas me prendre avec toi, trouve-moi un asile quelque part : je me moque bien de rester planquée comme un rat, du moment que personne ne me verra.

- C'est hors de question.

C'était Rogue qui avait finalement répondu. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Madurei était en train d'empaqueter des habits. Elle ne parut pas surprise de le voir. Joyce avait fait volte-face et sa dégaine frappa Rogue : elle ne s'était ni lavée, ni changée depuis la veille. Du sang sec recouvrait quelques mèches de ses cheveux sales, remplis de brindilles et couverts de boue séchée par endroit. Ses habits étaient dans le même état pitoyable : déchirés, sortis. Son insigne de Gryffondor était presque décousue. Son visage était saupoudré de terre, on voyait les filons que ses larmes avaient du creuser pour s'écouler.

Elle planta ses yeux vides dans le regard sévère de Rogue.

- Je m'en vais, dit-elle sur un ton de défi qui contrastait avec la vacuité de son regard.

- Non, répondit simplement Rogue.

Rei cessa de s'affairer autour de ses valises et les observa en silence.

- Je pensais que vous seriez content que je m'en aille, prononça lentement Joyce.

- Et bien, vous pensiez mal, comme toujours.

Malheureusement, Joyce était trop déboussolée pour comprendre la petite note positive que Rogue avait dissimulé derrière cette réplique et elle prit l'insulte au premier degré.

- Je deviens pire qu'Anaïmon, balbutia-t-elle, maIs je suppose que vous vous ferez un plaisir de me guider.

Et sans attendre, elle pointa son index pour faire le compte :

- Shun est mort, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Ses doigts se mirent à trembler tandis qu'elle en levait un autre :

- Korée est morte…

Sa voix devient encore plus rauque :

- Malicia ne me pardonnera jamais.

Enfin, le doigt d'habitude destiné à la bague de fiançailles se dressa en frissonnant plus que jamais :

- Ma jumelle a été marquée cette nuit…

Elle le savait : Anaïmon avait tenu à lui faire partager ce moment par la pensée, Joyce avait senti son propre bras la brûler.

- Alors, professeur Rogue, vous qui êtes si intelligent, reprit-elle avec un sourire forcé, dîtes-moi ce que je fais là ? Ici, en sécurité, peinarde…

Rogue ne se décontenança pas, son visage prit un air doucereux, mais qui allait plus vers la tendresse que vers l'ironie.

- Vous êtes là parce que vous avez survécu. Et ceux qui ont la chance de survivre ne doivent pas regarder sans cesse vers le passé en attendant qu'un arbre leur tombe sur la tête pour les punir. Si je devais, moi aussi, énumérer toutes les fautes que j'ai commises, nous en aurions au moins jusqu'aux prochaines vacances de Noël.

Joyce détourna la tête.

- Un peu de patience, Néréis, souffla-t-il, encore un mois de cours et vous n'aurez plus à supporter le regard des autres élèves.

- Parce qu'ils partiront et que moi je resterai dans cette école ? demanda Joyce dans un rictus.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, petite idiote ! S'impatienta Rogue. Ce qui s'est passé hier ne vous a pas servi de leçon !

- Rogue ! S'indigna Rei.

Mais Joyce, puisqu'elle voyait que sa requête ne serait pas exaucée, esquissa un geste pour s'en aller.

- Deux secondes, l'interpella sa sœur, donne moi la carte de la Racine avant…

Joyce lui lança la dite carte et sortit précipitamment sans rien ajouter. Rogue se tourna vers Madurei qui soupira avant de se remettre à ranger ses affaires.

- Vous tenez réellement à partir, maintenant ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- Oui, dit-elle, je ne veux pas causer d'ennui à Dumbledore.

- A cause de ce torchon ? S'emporta-t-il en jetant la gazette du sorcier avec mépris sur son lit.

Rei lorgna sur le journal en murmurant :

- Je l'ai lu, mais ce n'est pas ce ramassis d'idioties qui me pousse à précipiter mon départ.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Rogue, sceptique.

- Fudge est dans le bureau d'Albus, Rogue. Il souhaite mon renvoi imminent. Je veux simplement démissionner pour ne pas lui laisser le plaisir de me chasser.

- Albus ne va pas le laisser faire.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se mettre le Ministère à dos. De toute façon, je devais bien partir dans peu de temps. En plus, si vous avez bien lu les articles, vous avez du voir que c'est surtout moi qu'ils ont diabolisée. Néréis est présentée comme une victime. J'ai bien l'intention de focaliser sur moi les feux des projecteurs pour qu'elle puisse continuer à suivre ses cours normalement. J'espère que m'éloigner le plus possible de Poudlard lui permettra de respirer.

- Vous… comptez revenir ?

- … Non…

Le visage de Rogue se rembrunit : elle partait donc pour toujours.

- Vous faîtes une drôle de tête… Remarqua Rei d'un ton sec.

- La chaleur je suppose, répondit Rogue de son habituelle voix doucereuse.

Il tourna les talons, résolu à partir. Madurei se rendit compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

- Je ne veux pas vous importuner, dit-elle, mais est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de me tenir compagnie ?

Ces paroles lui coûtaient chères en matière d'orgueil, elle mordait ses lèvres en s'attendant à une remarque ironique de son confrère. Mais il n'en fit rien, il la dévisagea au contraire d'un air curieux.

- Oui, renchérit-elle, vous êtes bien le seul… ami que j'ai eu ici à Poudlard. Le seul à qui j'ai envie de dire au revoir.

- Madurei…

- Il n'y a rien de sous-entendu dans mes propos ! S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter avec un sourire en coin, c'est tout à fait amical et innocent.

Elle souleva ses cheveux, son teint avait légèrement rosi. Une expression de malice passa sur le visage de Rogue :

- Dîtes-le directement : je suis le seul ami que vous n'ayez jamais eu…

Madurei se sentit bouillir, il blessait sa fierté en même temps qu'il troublait son cœur. Enfin, elle dut admettre qu'elle était plus touchée qu'énervée.

- Bon, fit-elle en essayant de chasser la rougeur qui se diffusait sur ses joues, je pense que vous désirerez apprendre quelques détails sur la Faux…

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Et elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur la Faux et son utilisation.

- Donc, conclut Rogue après l'avoir bien écoutée, le Seigneur des ténèbres ne peut pas s'en servir ?

- Il ne peut pas et ne pourra jamais. Il pourrait demander à Anaïmon de la manier à sa place mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il lui fasse totalement confiance un jour. Le meilleur moyen serait de kidnapper Néréis et de la soumettre à l'Imperium.

- Il pourrait très bien vous enlever…

- J'ai trop de caractère pour être soumise à l'Imperium.

- Vous êtes bien sure de vous, ricana-t-il.

Elle boucla une valise avec violence pour signaler sa soudaine saute d'humeur, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant serrer les dents.

- Mais la vraie question que je me posais, reprit-il, c'était surtout comment vous êtes-vous retrouvées immunisées contre un sort impardonnable.

- C'est une histoire assez… étrange…

Elle s'assit un instant pour faire une pause. Les trois quarts de ses affaires étaient déjà soigneusement rangés.

- Avant que Salazar ne s'installe là où les Ksris vivent actuellement, les sorciers avaient l'habitude de procéder à un rituel, à chaque naissance. Il existait un arbre, nommé l'Arbre de Science, certains racontent qu'il s'agissait de l'Arbre de la Connaissance dont il est question dans la bible. Les femmes enceintes venaient accoucher par centaines aux pieds de cet Arbre. Les nouveaux-nés, encore trempés du liquide amniotique, étaient déposés sur ses racines qui dépassaient largement du sol. Au milieu de l'Arbre, il y avait un creux dans lequel le grand prêtre lancer un sort donné. Et c'est là que le miracle opérait : Le nouveau-né s'empreignait du sort via les racines, jusqu'à ce que le sortilège coule dans ses veines, lui permettant à la fois d'être immunisé et de l'utiliser en toutes circonstances.

- Charmant conte de fée, acquiesça Rogue.

- Ne plaisantez pas… Par la suite, Salazar est arrivé, il a fait construire son château, ou plutôt l'a fait apparaître autour de l'Arbre. Ainsi, seuls ses héritiers ont pu en bénéficier et cette tradition s'est perdue pour les peuplades alentours, plus personne ne la connaît aujourd'hui à part les descendants de Salazar. Cependant, au bout de quelques générations, nos ancêtres ont décidé d'arrêter cette étrange pratique, parce que ceux qui recevaient un « sort inné » (c'est comme cela qu'on les appelait) finissait par en perdre le contrôle. Ils ont préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Mon père, pour faire son malin, a voulu tenter le coup.

Elle ricana :

- Il n'a pas été déçu du résultat.

- Et avec un adulte, l'Arbre ne marche pas ?

- Non, même si un enfant tente de se faufiler dans ses racines, il l'étrangle.

Rogue songea longuement à cet Arbre de Science. Il était vrai que mille ans auparavant, le monde recelait davantage de trésors magiques. C'était le temps des quêtes des chevaliers, des épées magiques, du St Graal, les dernières reliques de l'Atlantique tel que l'orichalque circulaient encore…

- Un autre détail me turlupine, dit Rogue avec un profond sérieux. Vous vous êtes corrigée en disant que Salazar avait fait « apparaître » le château ?

- Nous y voilà, soupira Rei, c'est de cela dont je devais vous parler en priorité. Je compte sur vous pour l'expliquer à Albus…

Et ce qu'elle lui conta avait plus d'étrangeté encore…. Il était question d'une Clé des Chimères donnant vie au château de Salazar, une Clé qui dépendait elle-même de la survie de Néréis et de sa jumelle… Une Clé qui donnait accès à une _tour d'Eternité_…

Rogue se releva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes : c'était donc cet endroit que Voldemort cherchait à atteindre depuis le début… Toujours la quête de l'immortalité obnubilait cet esprit malin !

- Néréis doit rester auprès de Dumbledore, dit Rogue avec clairvoyance, si Voldemort lui met la main dessus, il pourra mettre ses projets à exécution.

Madurei n'ajouta rien et se mit à classer ses dossiers.

- Une dernière question, Madurei. J'aimerai bien connaître la fameuse source de « jouvence de votre père »…

- Ho… Murmura Rei en ricanant, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ébruiter. Sinon mes cousines les néréides seraient très en colère après moi.

Mais le ton de Madurei sonnait faux, Rogue comprit qu'il s'était aventuré sur un terrain qui la faisait souffrir.

- Les néréides craignent la présence des hommes parce qu'elles redoutent plus que tout que… qu'ils s'aperçoivent que boire leurs larmes leurs permettent de vieillir plus lentement.

Il se tut : Frédéric avait épousé une néréide dans l'unique but de se gorger de ses pleurs afin de rallonger mesquinement sa vie ?

L'horloge sonna : il était midi.

- Rogue, vous pourrez dire aux autres que je ne pourrai pas manger, je n'ai pas encore fini…

- Vous aurez largement le temps, lança-t-il, venez…

Jusqu'à présent, il s'était senti détendu car en bavardant, il avait oublié qu'elle était sur le point de quitter Poudalrd définitivement, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer en écoutant sa voix, en fixant ses yeux. Il devint taciturne.

Madurei n'avait pas répondu, pesant le pour et le contre :

- j'ai encore beaucoup d'affaire à ranger…

- Utiliser la magie.

Il avait réponse à tout ! En réalité, elle traînait en longueur parce qu'elle avait surtout envie d'éviter la foule et de retrouver Néréis pour la raisonner, voire la consoler.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle, il y a trop de désordre, je risque de tout mélanger…

- Vous n'êtes pas douée alors…

- Je pense, répliqua Madurei en croisant les bras d'un air énervé, que vous avez parfaitement compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une excuse de circonstances, alors arrêtez d'insister, Rogue !

Il baissa les paupières, ce qui lui donna un petit air rêveur qui ne lui était guère coutumier.

- Entre amis, murmura-t-il sans détacher son regard d'elle, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms.

- Si vous voulez… Severus.

Il vit avec un certain plaisir qu'elle avait rougi, elle ajouta :

- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Rei…

Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Et elle allait s'avancer à son tour quand il recula brusquement _(Mais naaaaan ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Saute-lui dessus ! L'auteur t'ordonne de lui sauter dessus !)_ et marcha jusqu'à la porte en silence puis s'immobilisa le temps de l'ouvrir et de lui parler :

- Je ne vous dis pas « adieu » maintenant. J'espère bien que vous passerez me voir une dernière fois avant de partir. A plus tard, Rei.

La porte se ferma. Madurei demeura plantée comme un piquet, incapable de bouger. Il était parti, songeait-elle… Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle aurait l'envie de le voir une dernière fois.

- Dégonflé… Marmonna-t-elle quand même, lassée de ce petit jeu…

Rogue derrière la porte, avait entendu… Il prit la direction de la grande salle.

* * *

_Non ! Pas taper ! C'est pour bientôt ! Bientôt !_


	41. B Il est sale dans sa tête, il est sale ...

**Disclaimer** : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

**Dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais normalement complètement rédigé le passage où Madurei parle de la Clé des Chimères et de la Tour d'Ivoire, mais je trouvais que c'était trop de détails techniques d'un coup et j'ai fais une coupure. Je vous restituerai ce dialogue dans un Flash-Back au début de la Section V (Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai prévu un chtit chap très spécial pour introduire la dernière partie )**

* * *

_B/ Il est sale dans son corps, il est sale dans sa tête._

- J'espère que Madurei viendra au moins nous dire « au revoir », s'indigna Bibine, elle ne nous parle jamais.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a passé son temps cloîtrée, soit dans ses appartements, soit dans son bureau… Commenta Chourave. Une véritable asociale. Un peu comme vous, Severus…

Rogue n'eut aucune réaction, gardant deux diamants obscurs et froids à la place de ses yeux. Dumbledore arriva. A voir sa tête, l'entrevue avec Fudge s'était mal passée.

- Alors ? Demanda Macgonagall tandis que Rogue montrait un peu plus d'attention. Verdict ?

- Je viens de croiser Madurei qui m'a remis sa lettre de démission.

- Elle part tout de suite ? Laissa échapper Rogue d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Non, elle s'en va ce soir, après le dîner.

Les autres professeurs se regardèrent en silence. Enfin l'une d'eux, Sinistra, osa poser la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres :

- Est-ce que ce qu'on raconte sur elle et Vous-Savez-Qui est vrai ?

- Ma chère Sinistra, dit sombrement Dumbledore, si vous voulez le savoir, allez donc lui demander. Madurei ne vous mangera pas.

Quand on parle du loup : Madurei s'introduisit dans la grande salle par la porte de derrière. Tous les regards, profs et élèves confondus, se fixèrent sur elle. Elle marcha droit vers Rogue et lui demanda avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche :

- Severus, vous n'avez pas recroisé Joyce ? Je ne la trouve plus…

- Non, dit-il, elle est peut-être allée se changer.

- Impossible, elle ne veut plus rentrer dans la tour des Gryffondors. Bon, je vais continuer à chercher.

Rei semblait aussi inquiète qu'amère. Elle s'en retourna aussi sec. Mme Chourave eut un pincement au cœur :

- Nous devrions l'aider à chercher : Si miss Happer reste introuvable jusqu'à ce soir, elles ne pourront pas se dire « adieu ».

- Le mélodrame, ça va deux minutes ! Maugréa Rogue, n'exagérez rien non plus ! Madurei ne va pas mourir !

Il se leva en jetant sa serviette de table d'un geste furieux. Ses collègues se transirent. Albus le suivit précipitamment dans le couloir.

- Ne vous dérangez pas Albus, je vais juste mettre la main sur « Happer ».

- Attendez Severus, je voulais juste vous dire…

Le regard du vieillard étincela :

- Je trouve stupide que vous renonciez à toute relation avec Madurei juste à cause de Voldemort. Madurei est une femme discrète et c'est une incroyable combattante, elle est capable de vous suivre dans la voie périlleuse où vous vous êtes engagé.

- Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire, Albus, répliqua Rogue avec aigreur avant de le distancer d'un pas pressé.

* * *

Joyce avait marché toute la matinée, les yeux hagards. Elle sentait la sueur, le sang et la misère. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses pas la menèrent devant les appartements de Rogue. Au portrait des trois Parques plus exactement. A ce tableau qui lui avait soufflé le mot de passe, il y a de cela tant de mois, pour qu'elle puisse récupérer sa Faux.

Joyce soupira, il y avait une très nette différence entre ce _temps des innocences_ et cet instant présent, plein de larmes et de rancœur. Sur le tableau, la Parque du fond remua. Joyce se crispa : comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ? Sa grand-mère se nommait Atropos, ce qui était le nom de la troisième des Parques. Sa grand-mère… était représentée dans ce portrait…

- Je t'attendais depuis longtemps, rumina la femme d'un ton aigri.

Elle n'était pas très vieille, peut-être était-elle morte dans la fleur de l'âge. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc nuageux mais aucune ride n'arpentait encore son visage. Seul le pli du mépris se pointait au creux de ses lèvres.

- Bonjour grand-mère, dit Joyce d'un ton lugubre.

Atropos pouffa d'un air ironique :

- « Bonjour » ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu me déçois beaucoup tu sais… J'ai eu un sacré choc quand j'ai vu que Rogue Severus ramenait la Faux ici, et j'ai été d'autant plus déçue de voir que tu ne m'avais pas reconnue quand je t'ai gracieusement aidée à trouver le mot de passe.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vue, grand-mère.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Entre membre d'une même famille, on est censé se reconnaître. Je t'ai bien reconnue du premier coup d'œil, moi ! Tu ressembles tellement à ton père. A mon cher petit Frédéric…

- Pourquoi t'être installée dans un portrait dans Poudlard ?

- J'en avais assez du pays des Ksris : c'est d'un maussade. J'ai demandé à ton grand-père d'envoyer mon portrait ici après ma mort, je savais qu'il y serait plus à l'aise. Et en tant que souveraine héritière du grand Salazar, je garde les appartements des directeurs de sa Maison !

Finalement, Joyce se demanda si sa grand-mère lui offrirait vraiment le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

- Enfin, continua la femme en soufflant d'un air affligé, si j'avais su que tu t'opposerais à Lord Voldemort, je ne t'aurais pas donner le mot de passe.

- Quoi ?

Joyce écarquilla les yeux, ébahie par cette dernière réplique :

- Tu… Dit-elle lentement, tu es du côté des Mangemorts ?

Un sourire perfide se dessina sur le visage d'Atropos :

- Lord Voldemort est aussi mon petit fils, et je déplore seulement que vous ne vous entendiez pas mieux…

- Mais il…

- … Vaut mieux que toi, la coupa durement sa grand-mère.

C'était comme si une barre métallique avait heurté le crâne de Joyce : elle ne trouverait aucune aide en ces lieux.

- Pourrais-je te montrer quelque chose ? S'enquit Atropos sans ôter son sourire sournois. Mais il faudrait que je sorte du tableau… Passe-moi la _Faux_…

- Tu ne pourras pas t'en servir…

- Mais tu le peux à ma place : tends ta petite menotte vers moi et fais le vide dans ta tête !

Etait-ce un piège ? « Bah » songea Joyce, « je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon… » Et elle s'exécuta.

- Très bien, lança Atropos avec une certaine avidité dans le regard, laisse-toi voguer ! Nous allons voyager loin, très loin !

De la fumée rouge entoura Joyce : elle s'apprêtait à transplaner… Les murs de Poudlard s'effacèrent, l'air tourbillonna dans ses cheveux sales. Elle rouvrit les yeux, un peu perdue. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un cimetière. L'horizon était plat : les montagnes entourant l'école de sorcellerie n'était même plus dans son champ de vision. Elle baissa les yeux sur la tombe devant laquelle elle se trouvait et lut : Tom Jédusor.

- C'est ici que Lord Voldemort a ressuscité il y a presque un an, annonça Atropos. Ce que tu vois là est la tombe de son père.

Sa grand-mère était là : paraissant faite de chair et de sang. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle avec un bruissement de feuilles mortes.

- Il a tué son père, continua-t-elle, c'est bien ce que tu as toujours voulu faire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas si différent en fait.

- J'aimais mon père, moi !

- Moi aussi j'aimais ton père, ça ne m'a pas empêché de souhaiter sa mort quelques soirs.

Joyce dévisagea cette femme avec la plus grande répugnance.

- Parfois, dit tranquillement Atropos, il osait respirer trop fort en ma présence.

- Tu le martyrisais ? S'enquit Joyce, comme il me martyrisait ?

- Et comme tu martyriseras tes enfants… Tu fais partie des monstres toi aussi.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux devant la pierre tombale.

- Fais-moi plaisir, mon enfant, dit Atropos sans la moindre émotion dans la voix, montre-moi que tu n'es pas une petite si stupide. Présente tes excuses à Lord Voldemort et suis les traces de ta jumelle : en voilà une au moins qui a quelque chose dans le cerveau !

- Tu sais bien des choses, mère-grand…

- Crois-tu que je reste toujours dans le même portrait à attendre ? J'aime bien me documenter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : parmi mes petits-enfants, tu n'es pas celle qui me fait le plus honte. La palme d'or revient sans conteste à Madurei : s'être amourachée d'un sale traître, de cet immonde…

- Il faudra que je conseille à Rogue de brûler ton tableau et toi avec.

Cette menace cloua Atropos sur place et elle n'essaya pas de proférer plus d'insultes. Cependant, elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant :

- Tu n'as plus personne à Poudlard : tu as conduit à la mort les rares personnes qui te faisaient confiance. Je ne serai pas surprise que ce Caïn (elle eut un regard des plus méprisants en l'évoquant) subisse un jour le même sort. Réfléchis donc : Lord Voldemort récompense tous ceux qui l'aident. Ses Mangemorts n'ont rien à craindre de lui : obéir, c'est tout ce qu'il leur demande. J'ai connu des chefs d'entreprise plus exigeants.

Joyce faisait un petit tas de terre en grattant le sol.

- Tu auras l'assurance de mener une vie longue et prospère, s'enflamma la femme, la gloire, la richesse, la fierté de servir un grand homme ! Tout est encore possible. Tu détiens assez d'atouts en _main_ pour que Lord Voldemort t'accueille les bras ouverts, encore maintenant !

La jeune fille balaya le monticule de terre pour observer la poussière flotter sous le vent :

- Et que fais-tu de mon… âme ?

Atropos renifla dédaigneusement :

- Je te parle de puissance et toi tu me réponds : « âme » ?

- Que fais-tu de mon âme ? répéta Joyce.

Elle se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcière déchirée :

- Tu ne comprends pas… Tu ne vois pas que le plus important ce n'est ni l'argent ni le pouvoir. Ce n'est pas tout ce qui provient des choses matérielles. Le plus important pour moi : c'est ma conscience. Tous les bandits peuvent se concocter de véritables paradis sur terre, ils n'échapperont pas à l'enfer que leur réserve leur conscience. Tous leurs vices remonteront d'un bloc dans leur cœur, leur cerveau, ils noieront leurs veines, leurs poumons… Pas besoin de grill, l'enfer c'est nous-mêmes…

Et pendant qu'elle parlait, elle n'aperçut pas la petite silhouette qui s'était avancée derrière elle : Peter Pettigrow ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Son maître n'était pas loin : S'il donnait l'alerte, il serait certainement bien récompensé pour cela. Mais pendant une seconde, il douta : « Joyce Happer » aurait peut-être le temps de transplaner avant que les renforts n'arrivent, et il ne savait pas qui était cette femme imposante aux cheveux blancs. Il préféra se taire et écouta en catimini ce que Néréis racontait avec autant de véhémence, dans l'espoir d'entendre quelques secrets dont son maître était friand.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que les hommes trahissent et tuent ? Poursuivit Joyce. Tu crois vraiment qu'on fait le mal pour le mal ? Quelqu'un fera toujours ce qui lui paraît juste pour lui. S'il trouve juste que sa survie dépende de celles des autres, et bien il survivra au dépend des autres. Tout ce qu'il recherche, c'est une certaine uniformité dans sa vie : Nous voulons tous, à notre façon, être droit, être digne, ne pas être sali, ne pas être recouvert de tâches. Même des fripouilles comme les Malefoy ont leur honneur. En un mot : nous cherchons tous la _pureté_.

Queudver prit un petit air abruti devant ces paroles.

- Même cette pureté n'est pas vue de la même façon par tous. Les Mangemorts croient en la pureté de leur race. Pour eux, ce sont les autres qui ont torts. Cependant, le genre de pureté qu'ils recherchent passe par trop de vices pour qu'ils en ressortent indemnes. Ils ne pensent pas à ceux qu'ils aiment ou qu'ils auraient pu aimer !

- Ne parle pas d'amour pour des Mangemorts, rétorqua Atropos, tu es stupide ! Tu te laisses aveugler par tes propres sentiments : ils ne s'embêtent pas, eux, avec de telles entraves. Voldemort a plus à leur offrir que ta soi-disant pureté.

Le Mangemort déglutit sans oser bouger. Joyce reprit les larmes aux yeux :

- Voyons, que me racontes-tu là, grand-mère ? Voldemort ne peut rien apportait à personne. Il est sale dans son corps, il est sale dans sa tête. Le suivre c'est tout perdre sans espoir de retour. Combien ont perdu leur âme à cause de lui ? Et s'ils n'ont plus d'âme, qu'adviendra-t-il après leur mort ? Car le Seigneur des ténèbres est égoïste, il veut l'éternité pour lui mais ses sujets seront voués au néant.

Joyce tournait toujours le dos à Atropos et contemplait la tombe avec effarement. Une petite vois fluette s'éleva derrière :

- Sauve-toi…

Elle fit volte-face et aperçut Queudver qui arborait une mine déconfite :

- Sauve-toi, dit-il sans savoir justement pourquoi il disait ça, fuis : le maître arrive…

Joyce le regarda avec des pupilles pleines de pitié et s'évapora dans un nuage rouge…

* * *

Et Atropos regagna son portrait. Joyce soupira de soulagement reconnaissant les murs sombres qui menaient chez Rogue. Sa grand-mère paraissait vexée :

- Tu auras beau parler de conscience, ma petite, je n'ai pas l'impression que la tienne est tranquille. Peut-être serait-il temps de révéler la vérité sur la mort de Salana ? Madurei sera _ravie_.

Joyce fit un pas à reculons.

- Et laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, poursuivit la femme, Lord Voldemort viendra te chercher tôt ou tard : tu portes la Faux qu'il lui a été promis dans ta main.

Joyce regarda son gant à moitié déchiré :

- Si je disparais, elle disparaîtra aussi ?

- Il y a des chances, répondit Atropos dans un sourire. Je ne te conseille pas la pendaison, Frédéric m'a confiée que ce n'était pas très agréable.

- Le fantôme de mon père t'a parlé ?

- Je plaisante ! C'était juste une supposition.

Mais quelle horrible bonne femme ! Joyce à s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand…

- Hap… Néréis ! Dit Rogue, je vous cherchais partout…

Elle vint à sa rencontre en accélérant le pas :

- Professeur, haleta-t-elle en désignant le tableau du doigt, ce portrait représente ma grand-mère. Elle est avec Voldemort, non, Vous-Savez-Qui, pardon. Il faut que vous le détruisiez…

- Du calme, pas si vite, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Elle connaît beaucoup trop de chose : si un jour elle s'échappe de son portrait, ça pourrait être terrible, elle pourrait vous dénoncer.

- Je la porterai au directeur, merci du conseil. Dit Rogue d'un ton suave pour lui montrer qu'en réalité il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. De toute façon, je voulais me débarrasser de cette horreur.

- Hé ! Hurla Atropos, mon petit-fils te fera la peau, traître de mes deux !

Rogue resta interdit deux secondes et observa le portrait avec des yeux ronds.

- Je crois que je vais faire un bon feu de cheminée ce soir, marmonna-t-il. (lol, ce court passage est sensé être comique…)

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'adolescente :

- Madurei vous cherche pour vous dire au revoir.

- Je n'ai pas à dire au revoir à ma sœur puisque je pars avec elle.

- Mais que vous êtes têtue ! Vous restez ici, point final !

- Vraiment, point final ?

- Oui ! S'emporta Rogue, je comprends votre désarroi et votre souffrance : mais vous ne serez pas seule ici, vous pouvez vous appuyez sur Albus… et sur moi…

- C'est d'un membre de ma famille dont j'ai besoin, professeur, répliqua-t-elle froidement, et vous ne m'avez laissé aucune chance.

Elle tourna les talons.

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Rogue.

- Mettre un point final à tout ça !

Et elle retransplana devant un Rogue toujours plus en colère.

* * *

Joyce réapparut trois étages plus haut. Elle redescendit un escalier et surprit Rusard en train de décoller des pétards collants du mur. Il tenait un couteau de taille moyenne qui tournicotait avec vivacité contre la pierre.

- Bon sang, marmonnait-il, bon sang, sales petits…

Dans un suprême effort, il arracha une nouvelle immondice qu'il lança dans un saut. Un peu plus loin, Peeves força une fenêtre en éparpillant un peu de boue par terre. Rusard bondit de son escabeau et partit à la poursuite de l'esprit frappeur, abandonnant le couteau à même sur le sol.

Joyce contempla le petit ustensile : qu'il était beau, ce couteau. Maniable, discret, avec un manche solide et sûr. Lame aiguisée et tranchant des plus fonctionnels… Il serait forte utile ce _couteau_. Joyce sourit : ce soir, elle allait quitter Poudlard _définitivement_, et elle _échapperait_ à Voldemort. Elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups.


	42. C Vous seriez plus forts tous ensembles

**_Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ! Bon comme c'est un problème général et que je peux rien faire, je vais placer des guillemets : j'ai découvert qu'ils permettaient de conserver les tirets ! Hihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Lol Au début je ne voulais pas parce que j'utilise déjà les guillemets pour les pensées et les souvenirs et ça m'agaçait, donc pour les dialogues il y aura les guillemets et les tirets… lol_**

**_Et je pense avoir le temps de revoir donc deux chapitres, ma prof de latin a oublié qu'on avait une interro cet après-midi et elle n'est pas venue, l'extase totale !_**

**_Voici donc les réponses à vox rewiews d'encouragement, suivi de la présentation que j'avais initialement prévu à ce chapitre (et donc des réponses à vos autres rewiews…) Quel bazar !_**

**_Rewiew_**

**Ryannon** : ne t'en fais pas, voilà le chapitre ma bellissima ! Bisousss

**Sarah Ambre** : Merci beaucoup, ton message m'a rassuré dans un sens, parce que ça veut dire que le problème peut s'arranger un jour (puisque les é en fin de mot sont revenus… Big kisssss

**Cycy** : Héhéhé ! J'ai trouvé la parade… ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aurais été capable ma fic de lire sans les tirets, lol, il faut avoir la foi, kissss.

**Angie**** Black** : Merci Je vais essayer de me dépêcher…. J'espère que j'oublierai rien au passage, lol.

**Keana** : Espérons que ça redevienne normal. De toute façon, je relis mes textes pour les corriger, je rajouterai mes guillemets en même temps Bissss

* * *

Et voici donc la présentation originale :

Disclaimer : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling

**Ça y est ! J'ai terminé d'écrire Néréis ! La Section 5, que j'hésite encore à appeler « le temps désespérance », en écho à la première partie, ou « désespérance en espérance. » pour mettre une note d'espoir, comptera 11 chapitres… (Sans compter l'épilogue)… Maintenant j'en suis dans la phase : lecture et relecture pour faire des rajouts et surtout voir si je ne me contredis pas…**

**Je vais donc vous donner la fin de la section 4… Qui vous aura décidemment bien inquiétées **

Petite interview rapide de Madurei : « - Votre sœur a laissé entendre très clairement qu'elle allait s'autotuer ! Qu'est-ce que cela vous inspire ? »

« -Bah ! Ils pourront enfin changer le titre de cette fanfiction ! Pas trop tôt ! »

Lol, naaaaan ! Elle ne dirait jamais ça….

**Rewiew**

**Ghosthic Satane :** Kikooo ! Je t'ai répondu par mail. Mais je le répète ici : effectivement, j'ai fais une bourde au début de la fic : j'ai oublié que Percy Weasley n'était plus à Poudlard… (Mais lol, c'est pas un perso que j'affectionne le plus, lol) Big kissss

**Severia Dousbrune :** Salut ! Cette histoire de Tour était prévue depuis le début. En fait, ce sont les sections 4 et 5 que j'avais imaginé en premier. Tout le reste est un prélude pour faire connaître les persos. Mais avec le recul, je trouve ce truc un peu fastidieux, lol, j'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas dans des détails techniques qui sont moins importants à mon sens que les relations entre les persos. Désolé pour le coup de sadisme, il en faut bien un peu, nyarf nyarf ! lool, bisousss

**Sadael** : Kikou ! C'est vrai que je publie vite, mais là ce soit être internet, mdrrrr. En fait, j'avais été surpris de recevoir une rewiew de toi au chap 21, qui disait avoir tout lu. Sur le coup je me suis dit : l'ordi a buggé et la rewiew n'a pas été postée au bon chap. (Et pourtant dans ta rewiew, tu ne parlais que de la section 3) Mais en fait non, loool. Et bien, ça t'aura fait une bonne surprise. ;-) C'est vrai que les tragédies marquent beaucoup plus… ça me donne toujours la tentation de faire une fin très dramatique. Bon, j'ai fini d'écrire Néréis, mais la suite est en cours d'élaboration « mentale »… lol Kissss !

**Keana** Chalut ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour Joyce, la réponse dans un instant ! Lol kissss

**Angie**** Black : Kikooo** ! Non, Angie, tu ne divagues pas, ça se tient tout à fait ce que tu dis. ;-) Désolééé ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Je ne pensais pas que le premier chap aurait autant d'impact… J'avais déjà annoncé dans le chapitre La Brillante Ecarlate, qu'elle devait bientôt partir…. Lol… Mais est-ce que ce sera vraiment le cas ? Gros bisoussss

**CyCy-Lupin** : Oui, le bateau prend long ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette section se nomme aussi la Voie des Larmes… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre Atropos en scène. Les persos méchants sont toujours plus intéressants à manipuler. Peter ne prendra pas plus d'importance par la suite. (Je crois même qu'on ne le revoie pas) Ce n'est pas un personnage que j'affectionne, bien au contraire, il est pourri et faible. Et s'il pousse Joyce à s'enfuir, c'est justement parce qu'il prend conscience de ses faiblesses et qu'il est dégoutté de lui-même. Il est vaincu, fini. Faudra que je pense à dire qu'il est mort d'une façon déplorable avant la fin, nyarf ! Pour le passage comique, je craignais en fait qu'on me reproche la réplique d'Atropos, qui est censée être intelligente alors qu'elle se trahit bêtement en gueulant sur Rogue. Mais je voyais trop bien la mégère aigrie qui braille sur Rogue qui la regarde « les yeux ronds » ;-) kissss Ps : Bonne chance pour ton exposé !

**Mamie-Boubou** Salut ! Hummm, ça sent l'inquiétude à plein nez ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Il reste plus d'une dizaine de chapitres… ;-) Kissss

**Ryannon** : Oui, feue est utilisé comme Adjectif, ça prend un e au féminin. Pour la Faux, ne peut l'utiliser que ceux qui partagent le sang de sa première victime. Or C'est Lady Kylia qui a été la première à être tuée par elle : et elle n'a aucun lien de sang avec Voldy. Ben oui, Rogue doit appeler Rei par son petit nom : tout le monde l'appelle déjà par son prénom. Désolée pour ce jeu du chat et de la souris, mais j'avais tout prévu sur le chapitre, et …. Enfin tu verras lol. L'image des diamants noirs est une oxymore (tu sais, comme soleil noir) J'ai utilisé la métaphore des diamants en vertu de leur dureté. T'as reconnu notre ami Sartre hein ? lol Pour moi Queudever c'est surtout une « couille molle » lol. Pauvre Hermy qui n'a pas de Faux magique pour transplaner. Meuh non, ça ne part pas en live ;-) Kisssssss

* * *

_C/ Vous seriez plus forts tous ensembles…_

« -Encore volatilisée ? » S'étonna Chourave. « Bon, je vais aller fouiner du côté des serres… »

Rogue la laissa partir, encore furieux : c'était la troisième fois que Joyce transplanait pour se défaire de lui. Personne ne pouvait lui mettre la main dessus. Même Caïn la cherchait en vain.

Il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre les jeunes gens. Le côté immature de Joyce n'arrangeait pas les choses, elle prenait la mouche trop facilement et Rogue n'était pas assez patient pour supporter ses caprices. Il comprenait bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester à Poudlard après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ne voyait-elle pas que la situation exigeait des sacrifices ? Il énuméra pour lui-même tout ce dont à quoi il avait du renoncer pour retourner chez les Mangemorts. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des attaches.

«-Vous seriez plus forts tous ensembles » murmura Dumbledore.

Rogue n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, le directeur donna l'impression de lire dans ses pensées :

«- Néréis ne serait pas un poids pour vous. Je crois qu'elle serait même capable de faire des choses surprenantes si elle se sentait plus soutenue… Et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de parler de Madurei. »

Rogue dut admettre qu'elle l'avait bluffé : Rei avait surgi au beau milieu des Mangemorts, combattu Voldemort, pendant un temps assez bref, soit, mais elle s'en était sortie saine et sauve.

«- Je n'ai jamais voulu être injuste envers Néréis, j'estimais juste qu'il était temps qu'elle agisse en adulte. »

« -Mais Severus, ce n'est qu'une enfant. »

« -Une enfant qui a mon âge autant bien ! »

«- Vous savez bien que les néréides vieillissent plus lentement physiquement _et_ mentalement. »

Rogue se gratta les cheveux et répliqua de sa voix la plus onctueusement ironique:

« -Très bien, ce soir, je vais lui faire boire une bonne tisane, puis je vais la border et lui conter une petite historiette pour l'endormir. »

« -Ho, oui ! Je vous imagine trop bien dans le rôle du conteur d'histoire : « La petite Néréis Rouge (Nan, pas l'Ecarlate) ennuyait le grand professeur de potion. Un jour, il dissimula dans ses ingrédients une aiguille pour la plonger dans un profond sommeil pendant 100 minutes, sachant qu'une minute d'égarement en cours équivaut à 10 points retirés… »

« -Hé ! Les répliques cinglantes sont ma propriété exclusive ! (Quoique que vous ayez encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour parvenir à mon niveau, mon cher Albus…) »

Mais le directeur affichait un demi-sourire optimiste. Rogue songea à Madurei avec force : plus que quelques heures et elle quitterait Poudlard. Néréis n'aurait plus que lui, il le savait pertinemment.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par le concierge qui râlait haut et fort.

« -Laissez, Albus, je m'en charge… »

Dumbledore le salua avant de prendre la direction de son bureau.

« -Professeur ! » S'indigna Rusard avec une voix rauque, « on m'a volé mon couteau ! »

« -Votre couteau ? » S'étonna Rogue à moitié. « Et je suppose que Peeves a fait le coup. »

« -Non, je le poursuivais. »

« -Alors un élève ? Félicitation Rusard. Si on trouve des oreilles coupées, elles vous tiendront lieu de dîner ce soir. »

« -Excusez-moi… » Chuchota une petite voix.

C'était une élève de septième année, de Serdaigle. Rogue la fusilla du regard avant de la laisser parler, histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes.

« -J'ai vu cette drôle de fille avec », expliqua-t-elle. « Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle allait en faire, elle m'a répondu qu'elle voulait vous le rapporter parce que vous l'aviez perdu. »

« -Je n'ai pas encore croisé qui que ce soit qui voudrait me le rendre ! » Gronda le concierge.

« -Cette drôle de fille » demanda Rogue les sourcils froncés « qui était-ce ? »

« Ben » fit la Serdaigle, « cette fille… Celle dont la jumelle a rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui… »

Rogue pâlit subitement : Joyce et un couteau en pleine nature ?

« -Si vous cherchez miss Happer », annonça un fantôme qui s'avérait être Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, « elle est allée faire un tour dans les jardins. »

Il ne fallait plus hésiter, Rogue partit en courant le plus vite possible.

« -Ravi de vous avoir été utile », dit le fantôme avant d'ajouter non sans rancœur : « et surtout ne me remerciez pas ! »

* * *

Il commençait à pleuvoir. Joyce marchait sans but, l'eau dégoulinait sur son visage :

« -La vérité », murmurait-elle, « dire la vérité, mais comment ? »

Dire la vérité à Rei : c'était bien le seul conseil sensé d'Atropos. Mais comment réagirait sa grande sœur ? Et puis il y avait Anaïmon, personne ne savait encore que c'était elle, Néréis, qui l'avait poussée chez les Mangemorts.

Pour l'instant la gazette du sorcier l'avait laissée de côté et s'attaquer surtout à Rei. Mais bientôt, tous connaîtraient la vérité. L'Ecarlate, soutenue par Voldemort, clamera partout quel monstre d'égoïsme est la triste Néréis !

Joyce désespérait, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à la PAIX, la paix.

« -Père… Vous avez trouvé le seul moyen de s'en sortir. »

Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait bien fait d'apporter ce couteau et remonta une petite pente au-dessus du lac pour accéder à une rivière dont les eaux étaient réputées pour leur violence. Comme elle s'approchait de la cascade, elle se mit en équilibre sur les roches escarpées, au-dessus de l'eau et du vide. Elle sortit lentement le couteau et le considéra avec une indescriptible terreur.

« -Je ne suis qu'une lâche, je ne suis qu'une lâche… »

Elle tournait dos au chemin et regardait l'onde qui s'écaillait en de gros bouillons d'écume. Elle appuya doucement la lame sur les veines de sa main droite. Respirant un bon coup, elle les trancha brusquement. Elle retint un hurlement qui se perdit en petits halètements étouffés.

Les yeux fermés, elle respirait la douleur en sachant que c'était la dernière fois.

* * *

Rogue courait toujours, la recherchant dans les moindres recoins, perturbant les flaques d'eau sur son passage. Elles éclaboussaient sa robe de sorcier qui se déployait derrière lui. Il espérait s'être trompé, mon Dieu comme il espérait s'être trompé ! C'était sa faute, il aurait du être plus attentif à cette enfant ! Il avait trop eu tendance à la comparer avec Madurei : Joyce Happer n'était pas aussi forte que sa grande sœur, Joyce ne peut pas vivre sans aide.

* * *

C'était long… C'était trop long… Joyce observa le sang qui dégoulinait de la plaie. La mort n'était pas pressée. Non content que c'était long, c'était douloureux. Elle était encore debout au sommet de la cascade : il y avait certainement un moyen plus radical d'en finir. Elle songea à se jeter dans l'eau pour se noyer mais elle se ravisa : ce serait tout aussi long que de laisser l'eau remplir ses poumons.

Le couteau pourrait encore servir…

Elle le saisit avec doigté et le jeta au-dessus du vide avant de pointer son index vers lui :

« -Wingardium… » Cria-t-elle.

Le couteau se stabilisa dans le vide et cessa de tournoyer pour diriger sa lame vers Joyce.

« -Leviosa », acheva-t-elle en désignant son propre front.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tout moment au coup fatal. La lame fondit littéralement vers elle comme les serres d'un prédateur affamé.

« -Experlliarmus ! » Hurla une voix.

Le couteau fut dévié de sa route au dernier moment, il tomba à l'eau.

« -Vous êtes folle ! » Cria Rogue avec rage, « ne bougez plus ! »

Joyce venait de se retourner sans réfléchir et elle le fixait avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Tout en se précipitant sur elle, il aperçut les entailles sur son poignet sanguinolent.

Il parvint à sa hauteur, tendit la main vers elle pour la saisir mais prenant peur, elle recula et… Son pied droit d'abord perdit l'équilibre, elle bascula en arrière complètement pétrifiée. Dans un dernier élan désespéré, elle tendit sa main droite qui saignait toujours plus. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Rogue mais un écart vertigineux se dessina bientôt entre eux. Rogue la vit chuter, sa robe de sorcière volant autour d'elle. Joyce s'abattit dans l'eau avec une telle violence qu'elle avait l'impression que tout son corps venait de se briser. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger. Elle ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Elle avait trop honte et trop peur pour remonter à la surface. Elle se dit alors qu'il devait vraiment exister des manières moins douloureuses pour mourir.

* * *

Morte, était-elle morte ? Elle flottait dans un espace bleu, mais ce n'était plus de l'eau qui l'entourait. Elle aperçut une silhouette familière :

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt », railla Atropos, la mine resplendissante. « Je pensais que tu allais rater ton suicide une ou deux fois et que tu finirais par sauter du haut de Ste Mangouste ! »

« -Pourquoi c'est toi qui dois m'accueillir ? »

« -Personne d'autre ne peut le faire… La mort n'est pas faite de joyeuses retrouvailles. Les morts passent l'éternité, seuls, séparés de ceux qu'ils aiment. »

« -Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ! »S'exclama Joyce avec désespoir.

« -Voyons mon enfant, tu sais très bien que je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

Atropos balaya ses cheveux blancs en riant :

« -Ecoute ! Ecoute ta sœur et mère pleurer ! Tu viens de gâcher ta vie ! Tu viens de gâcher leur mort par la même occasion. »

« -Je n'entends pas de sanglots, seulement des rires. »

« -On entend toujours que ce que l'on veut bien entendre. »

« -C'est mon père qui rigole ? »

« -Ça se pourrait bien. »

« -Je me suis tuée et ça le fait rire ? »

« -Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va te plaindre. »

« -OÙ EST-IL ! »

Elle aperçut une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vu en arrivant, elle plana jusqu'à elle et saisit rudement la poignée :

« -Tu vas t'ouvrir ! Saleté ! »

« -Si tu passes cette porte », intervint Atropos, « tu ne pourras plus revenir : réfléchis bien, ton corps n'est pas encore mort. »

« -Je m'en fous ! Je veux savoir pourquoi il rigole ! »

« -Mais tu le sais déjà : il te hait. Ou il t'aime comme moi je l'ai aimé si tu préfères. »

Elle éclata d'un grand rire glacial avant de disparaître.

« -Néréis ? »

Joyce se retourna vers la provenance de la voix : une femme d'une beauté surnaturelle lui fit fasse, de longs cheveux couleurs du ciel de minuit dansaient sous un vent imaginaire.

« -Mère ? Je croyais que la mort ne permettait pas de se retrouver. »

« -Ecoute… »

Mais Joyce fit une grimace dédaigneuse :

« -Tu ne t'es jamais occupée de nous : toujours fatiguée, épuisée, et triste et mélancolique ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler maintenant ! Laisse-moi mourir en paix. »

« -J'ai été une mère fantôme il est vrai. »

« -Il y a un jeu de mots ? »

« -Néréis, tu es en train de rêver. Tu n'es pas en train de mourir. »

Joyce regarda autour d'elle avec effarement.

« -Non », lui dit sa mère, « ton corps est toujours dans l'eau. »

« -Alors depuis le temps j'ai du me noyer ! »

« -Non, ça ne fait que quelques secondes que tu es tombée… »

Joyce parut choquée, la néréide continua :

« -Ne savais-tu pas que la pensée a une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière, quand on s'en donne la peine ? »

Et devant le silence de sa fille, elle ajouta :

« -Comment as-tu pu penser que Severus Rogue te laisserait mourir sans réagir ? »

* * *

Elle avait vraiment rêvé. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos mais elle devina à nouveau le contact de l'eau sur sa chair languissante. Elle sentit deux mains, puis deux bras, la saisir fortement. Elle ne savait plus ce qui se passait, mais il lui semblait qu'elle était calée contre un mur de chair.

« C'est un ange qui me monte vers le ciel… » Pensa-t-elle, oubliant qu'elle ne se destinait elle-même qu'à l'enfer.

L'air libre frappa soudainement ses joues. On la transporta hors de l'eau, la traîna sur le rivage. Elle avait senti le tracé de son corps dans la boue et dut bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas au paradis. Elle rouvrit les yeux : Rogue était devant elle, les bras croisés, la toisant de haut, entièrement mouillé. Effectivement, au lieu de brandir sa baguette pour utiliser un sort de lévitation, il avait glissé, ce qui ne le rendait pas de meilleure humeur :

« -Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? Je savais combien vous pouviez être bête et puérile, mais là, vous dépassez tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer ! »

Joyce, le teint pâle, se releva maladivement.

« -A quoi aura servi que vous surviviez à Voldemort si vous vous tuez le lendemain même ! »

« - FERMEZ LA ! Foutez-moi la paix ! Chaque fois que vous me parlez, c'est pour me rabaisser comme une malpropre », hurla-t-elle rageusement, « Mais vous devriez être content, je vais enfin libérer le monde de l'ORDURE méprisable que je SUIS ! »

Rogue lui administra une gifle avec une telle force qu'elle tomba à la renverse.

« -Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il non sans ironie, il vous reste assez d'amour propre pour vous insurger mais pas assez de jugeote pour tenir des propos cohérents ! »

Joyce se releva lentement en lui tournant le dos, elle commença à avancer.

« -Où allez-vous ? » Demanda Rogue.

Elle ne répondit pas et sembla au contraire presser le pas. Rogue l'agrippa au poignet :

« -Vous me faîtes MAL ! » Geignit-elle.

Il la tira alors brutalement vers lui :

« -ça suffit, je vous ramène au château ! »

« -Vous… Vous allez leur raconter ? »

« -Nous verrons ça… »

« -Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent, je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent comme si j'étais une pauvre fille… »

« -Parce que vous ne faîtes rien pour, évidemment. » Rétorqua-t-il cyniquement.

« -Je ne suis pas digne de pitié… Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé au fond de l'eau ? »

« -Votre plaie s'ouvre davantage, il faut la soigner immédiatement. »

« -Je ne le mérite pas ! »

« -Vous avez une joue jalouse de l'autre ? »

Joyce s'arracha à l'emprise de Rogue et porta les mains à son visage comme pour se protéger.

Rogue parut excédé :

« -Je ne vais pas vous frapper ! Arrêtez ce cirque ! »

Elle serra les poings et le dévisageai avec furie :

« -MAIS VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN ! »

Une sorte de sauvagerie s'immisça dans ses yeux : il fallait que Rogue l'approuve, il fallait qu'il la déteste ! Peut-être que comme ça, il la féliciterait et lui tendrait un autre couteau pour qu'elle achève le travail.

« -Vous croyez sincèrement que ma sœur a rejoint Voldemort toute seule ? JE l'ai poussée, MOI ! »

Une ardeur démente l'encouragea :

« -J'ai été odieuse avec elle ! Je lui ai tenu des propos inhumains ! Je lui ai dit que je voulais en fait qu'elle nous trahisse ! Pour le seul plaisir de la montrer du doigt et d'entendre tout le monde me donner raison ! »

Elle marqua une pause : sa voix était partie dans les aigus et revêtait tous les traits de l'hystérie. Mais une bouffée de sanglots l'étrangla bientôt :

« -J'ai agis exactement comme Voldemort attendait que j'agisse », admit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes, « je ne sais pas comment il a su que je haïssais ma jumelle mais il a très bien su l'exploiter à son avantage… Je l'ai toujours sous-estimé, je croyais que moi au moins il ne me manipulerait jamais ! La bonne blague ! »

Le silence de Rogue était angoissant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçut à nouveau une gifle magistrale sur l'autre joue. (Ne soyez pas choqués, c'est juste pour lui remettre l'autre hémisphère du cerveau en place) Cette fois-ci, elle tomba en arrière mais son professeur la saisit fortement par les épaules pour la secouer comme un prunier :

« -Et le suicide était la solution, n'est-ce pas ? Petite idiote ! Vous évitiez ainsi les reproches et les remords ? Mais quand allez-vous enfin vous décider à ASSUMER vos actes ! »

Il l'agita de plus en plus fort, Joyce sentait le sang lui montait à la tête.

« -Avez-vous songé à ce que votre jumelle allait devenir ! L'Ecarlate sans votre témoignage est définitivement condamnée ! La mort de Deedo n'était qu'un accident, vous l'avez dit, on peut encore la ramener ! »

« Comme je suis revenu, moi » songea Rogue avec ardeur, « il ne faut jamais désespérer ! »

« -Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire ! » Hurla Joyce en éclatant en sanglots, « je hais cette fille en même temps ! »

« -Pourquoi ! Pourquoi la haïssez-vous ? Il faut commencer par le commencement, je ne peux pas vous aider si vous vous taisez ! »

« -Qu'est-ce… Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« -TOUT ! »

Ses yeux noirs pénétraient au plus profond de sa conscience… Tout ? Il voulait savoir tout ? Elle se mit à hurler et se débattit. Rogue, qui commençait à en avoir l'habitude et qui songeait sérieusement à la mettre sur Magico-Prosac, la retint du mieux qu'il pouvait : elle le griffa. Par réflexe, il la poussa en arrière. Elle chuta et s'assomma contre une pierre…

* * *

Caïn regarda Rogue se charger de Joyce sur les épaules… Il était arrivé peu avant lui mais n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir. Ses pensées valdinguèrent cependant, malgré son habituel stoïcisme... Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Sans même essayé de lui en parler… Sans…

Il retourna à l'intérieur, s'appuyant sur les murs qu'il croisait. Il avait encore du mal à le croire. Il était prêt à tout supporter, mais un acte aussi stupide, non. Mais pourquoi !

« -Pourquoi choisir la solution de Sir Frédéric, Néréis, » murmura-t-il…

« -La « solution de Sir Frédéric » ? » Répéta une voix glaciale.

Caïn fit volte-face, Madurei était derrière lui, croisant les bras. Ses yeux verts le transpercèrent et il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé : Néréis « imitant » Frédéric et Caïn troublé (ce qui était un exploit) ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose…

« -Où est-elle ! » Demanda Rei d'une voix que la rage et la peur faisaient trembler.

« -Elle est en vie, rassurez-vous, elle… »

En vie ? La crainte disparut et Madurei put se dédier toute entière à sa colère, elle tourna le dos avec brusquerie pour se rendre au seul endroit où Joyce pourrait se trouver…

« -Lady Madurei ! Je ne peux pas vous retenir, mais attendez un peu… Juste un peu… »

Cependant elle ne semblait pas l'écouter…

« -Dans l'état où vous êtes », ajouta le jeune Ksri, « vous pourriez tenir des propos que vous regretteriez… »

Et la jeune femme se retourna vers Caïn, marquant une hésitation manifeste.

* * *

Et les ténèbres se dissipèrent vite… Rogue n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la ramener dans l'enceinte du château. Joyce se réveilla sur son dos alors qu'il marchait hâtivement :

« -Mais qu'est-ce que… » S'écria-t-elle.

Rogue la fit tomber immédiatement et la saisit par l'épaule pour la presser d'avancer :

« -Déjà réveillée ? » Maugréa-t-il, « allez, avancez ! »

Joyce avait repris ses esprits mais elle semblait toujours aussi fiévreuse. Elle laissa Rogue l'entraînait, complètement anéantie. Ils rentrèrent par une petite porte située à l'arrière de l'école. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il allait l'amener à l'infirmerie. Son estomac se contracta : elle ne voulait pas que les autres, tous les autres la voient dans cet état !

Joyce se sentait confuse et surtout très stupide. Mais elle n'avait pas agi sur un coup de tête. Cette situation n'était que le résultat logique d'une longue agonie intérieure. Il ne lui restait plus rien, son âme partait en lambeaux : « je recommencerais » pensait-elle « je recommencerais. »

Avait-elle prononcé cela à voix haute ? Toujours est-il que Rogue se retourna brusquement vers elle : ses yeux reflétaient une sorte de sévérité qu'il leur était étrangère : ce n'était pas la raideur ironique voire injuste qui caractérisait tant ses prunelles noires : c'était le regard implacable de celui qui contemple la fatalité sans faillir.

Rogue reprit sa marche inexorable, Joyce réalisa alors qu'il la conduisait en fait vers les sous-sols. Elle s'épouvanta, il l'entraînait dans son bureau…

Elle savait que Rogue ne la lâcherait plus : elle en avait trop dit pour pouvoir se taire désormais… Elle devra avouer… Et il la blâmera pour son silence et sa fuite !

Elle en crevait ! Elle en crevait littéralement ! Si bien qu'elle ne pénétra dans le bureau de Rogue qu'en titubant.

Celui-ci agita sa baguette et la cheminée s'illumina soudainement.

« -Asseyez-vous près du feu », lança-t-il froidement.

Joyce tomba à genoux, tremblante de peur. Rogue disparut dans le fond de la pièce pendant quelques longues minutes puis il revint les bras chargés d'une épaisse couverture. Il la jeta sans plus de simagrées sur la tête humide de la jeune fille qui s'empressa de se couvrir avec.

« -M… Merci », balbutia-t-elle, remarquant par ailleurs qu'il s'était changé.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés silencieusement. Joyce sursauta.

« -Votre main. » Siffla-t-il.

Joyce tendit son bras où se dessinait encore une large coupure. Rogue sortit de sa poche des bandages et une potion verdâtre. Il appliqua de son contenu sur un morceau de coton et le pressa fortement sur la plaie ouverte. Joyce frissonna sous la douleur. Rogue se saisit ensuite du bandage et l'enroula doucement autour du poignet mutilé. Joyce souffla de soulagement.

« -Vous n'avez plus mal ? » demanda-t-il.

« -N… Non, merci. »

Rogue tira alors brutalement sur les bandes avant de les nouer avec plus de violence encore. Joyce avait serré les dents en réprimant un hurlement plaintif. « Vieux salaud ! » Songea-t-elle, « la prochaine fois, je dirais que j'ai mal ! »

Comment ça la prochaine fois ? Devenait-elle folle ? JAMAIS elle ne devait se remettre dans une telle situation.

Rogue se releva et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il la fixait à présent d'un regard teigneux. « c'est horrible » s'inquiétait-elle, « on dirait qu'il va me bouffer ! »

C'est vrai qu'il était terriblement en colère : elle venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie ! Mais il songea aux paroles d'Albus et tenta de se radoucir :

« -Néréis, je crois que vous avez quelques menues explications à me fournir. »

« -L… Lesquelles ? » murmura-t-elle.

« -Commençons par celles qui vous ont conduit à cette… alternative. »

Joyce ressentit une vive gratitude à son égard pour ne pas avoir utilisé le mot trop infamant de « suicide ».

« -Vous n'avez rien à craindre… Mais je serais obligé d'avertir le directeur, et Madurei, si vous vous obstinez à garder le silence… »

Essayait-il en fait de l'aider ? Il s'y prenait très mal. Ce n'est pas par des menaces qu'on convainc une ex-suicidée de se confier !

« -Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est par apport à ma jumelle. »

« -Ce n'est pas tout », répondit-il sévèrement. « Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose. Reprenez donc du début. »

Joyce se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore : « le professeur Rogue est peut-être sévère avec vous, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiète pour vous… »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il la jaugea quelques secondes avant de lui tendre la main. Joyce la saisit non sans crainte. Il l'aida à se relever et la mena vers un fauteuil.

« -Des gâteaux ? » proposa-t-il en faisant apparaître quelques biscuits avec sa baguette.

« Il essaye la manière douce ? » se demanda Joyce avec découragement, « il est vraiment pas doué… » Elle se servit précipitamment et remplit sa bouche pour ne pas avoir à parler. Rogue prit une chaise et s'installa face à elle :

« -Néréis », murmura-t-il… « Je peux tout entendre… Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu se jouer de vous, c'est que vous lui avez fourni ses armes sans le vouloir : la culpabilité, la haine… Vous devez vous débarrasser de tout ça… »

« - Mais par quoi commencer ? » souffla-t-elle en mâchant mollement.

« -Je dirai au hasard… Salana ? »

Il devinait tout ! Elle le regarda, hébétée :

« -Comment connaissez-vous Salana ? »

« - Elle m'a parlé… »

Comme prise d'une soudaine convulsion, la jeune fille s'étrangla avec son biscuit ainsi, cette Présence qui errait dans Poudlard et qu'elle avait finalement détectée comme n'étant pas mauvaise était sa grande sœur Salana ! Elle râla et parvint à avaler le morceau coincé dans sa gorge :

« - Comment ? » fit-elle très lentement, « comment ? »

« -… En rêve… Elle a un message pour vous et l'Ecarlate : elle vous a tout pardonné. »

Joyce pinça les lèvres, suffoqua un peu, et puis se répandit en torrents de larmes. Elle avait posé sa tête contre ses genoux et émit de longs gémissements entremêlés de sanglots.

« -Néréis… », murmura Rogue.

Rogue s'était levé et avait posé un genou à terre devant elle pour être à sa hauteur. Ses mains épousèrent ses épaules et les secouèrent doucement. Elle bondit alors dans ses bras, comme elle aurait bondi dans les bras de son père. Si elle avait eu un vrai père… Elle pleurait contre lui, agitée par tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires : le soulagement et la culpabilité, l'étonnement et la lassitude… Il la serra à son tour :

« -Allons, allons… » soupira-t-il.

Plus que jamais les paroles de Salana résonnèrent dans son esprit : « soyez un père pour l'autre… »

« -Comment peut-elle nous pardonner ? » Sanglotait Joyce avec une voix rauque. « Moi, je l'aurais jamais fait… Rei, d'ailleurs, ne le fera jamais… »

Elle s'agrippa fortement à lui, Rogue lui murmura tout doucement pour ne pas la brusquer :

« -Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé… Qu'est-ce que Salana t'a pardonné ? »

« -Je l'ai tuée ! »

Il s'y attendait. Il la recala dans le fauteuil et posa les mains sur l'accoudoir, en restant à son niveau.

« -Rei le sait-elle ? » demanda-il doucement.

« -… Elle s'en doute… Je… je crois qu'elle a hésité pendant un moment entre… me protéger et me tuer… Finalement, parce qu'elle craignait que je sois en fait innocente, elle a embrassé ma défense. »

Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche.

« -Rei a vraiment changé… La mort de Salana l'avait détruite… J'avais tellement peur d'elle à ce moment-là… Mais elle a changé. A poudlard, elle a retrouvé la paix. Elle est redevenue ma grande sœur. Mais si je lui dis ce que j'ai fait, elle va me haïr à nouveau et je veux pas ! »

« -Tu ne peux pas garder le silence », dit Rogue d'un ton ferme. « Rei ne fera pas le deuil de sa jumelle tant que tu ne lui auras pas expliqué. »

« -Elle me tuera ! »

« -… Tu n'es plus seule… Et il est temps de cesser de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Madurei… »

Salana… Tout avait commencé avec elle…

« -Avant ma jumelle était déjà bizarre, mais ce n'était pas encore une… »

Elle respira un bon coup et lâcha :

« -…assassin… »

Crispée, elle reprit lentement :

« - Un jour, elle est venue me trouver… Elle avait vu un serpent et avait eu peur… Elle m'a demandée de l'écraser… J'ai alors pris la plus grosse pierre du jardin et je l'ai fais… I-Il est redevenu Salana sous nos yeux, c'était une Animaga… Je me souviens qu'elle avait dit qu'elle voulait nous faire une surprise… »

Des larmes coulèrent bien malgré elle, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur son gâteau qui s'imprégnait des gouttes salées.

« -Notre père dénigrait sans cesse Salana et la traitait de bonne à rien. Je crois qu'elle a du vouloir lui montrer qu'elle était capable de manipuler des techniques compliquées… »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration :

« -C'est là que l'Ecarlate a changé… Je crois que son esprit n'acceptait cette absurdité : Nous avions tué notre sœur, transformée en serpent, par accident, alors que nous étions toutes deux fourchelangues ! Personne ne nous croirait… On n'arrivait pas à le croire nous-mêmes… Alors ma jumelle a eu l'étrange réflexe de dire qu'elle le savait, et qu'elle avait voulu ce meurtre. Moi, pour me soulager, j'ai accepté cette hypothèse et j'ai tout reporté sur elle. Nous avions chacune un rôle à tenir : elle, l'assassin, moi la martyr… C'est ce que notre père nous a expliqué par la suite. Mais j'ai pris ce rôle très au sérieux… »

Elle ferma les yeux et se souvint : Sir Frédéric le disait : « _A tuer quelqu'un, vous n'auriez pas pu exploser le crâne de Madurei ? Enfin bon, vous m'avez quand même donné l'occasion de la bannir, mais il va falloir vous racheter maintenant… Joyce, retourne dans ta chambre… Néréis, j'ai une grande surprise pour toi…_»

Mais quelle horreur… Joyce reprit d'une petite voix :

« -J'ai même fini par penser que c'était la vérité… Jusqu'à toute à l'heure encore je le croyais. En fait, je ne sais même plus distinguer le vrai du faux… Je ne saurai plus dire si l'Ecarlate a prémédité la mort de Salana ou pas… »

« -Je ne pense pas qu'elle le savait », intervint Rogue. « Je crois que c'était réellement un accident. »

Réaction surprise de Joyce.

« -Oui », appuya-t-il, « je l'ai bien observée… Elle n'avait ni le regard, ni le maintien, du coupable, mais plutôt de la victime qui se sent sale… »

« C'est un sentiment que je connais bien… » pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Joyce baissa le front :

« -Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. »

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à se confier, c'était plus facile, les mots venaient tous seuls…

« -Nous… Nous n'avons pas eu le courage de dire ce que nous avions fait… Nous avons caché le cadavre et laissé (un sanglot l'interrompit)… et laissé Rei chercher pendant des jours entiers… Elle a fini par le trouver, à moitié décomposé… Elle était devenue folle de rage. Elle savait que nous y étions pour quelque chose. Elle a alors reporté sa haine sur l'effigie de la marque des ténèbres que gardaient notre père… Quand elle l'a brisée, Père a pris ça pour une trahison… Il a… condamné Rei à mort. »

Elle reprit son souffle :

« -C'est de justesse qu'elle en a réchappé. Elle a réussi à fuir dans un piteux état. Au même moment, nous avons appris la mort de Voldemort… Mais je savais qu'il vivait encore… Aussi, mon père a voulu précipiter la Cérémonie de l'Eveil… C'est… »

« -Je sais », coupa Rogue, « Rei m'a parlé de cela, continue… »

« _Néréis_ » Avait dit Sir Frédéric, « _J'ai une surprise pour toi !_ »

« -La victime aurait du être moi… » Murmura Joyce. « L'Ecarlate a alors pris les devants : elle devait faire en sorte que la faux ne soit jamais utilisable pour Voldemort. Elle savait très bien que Jédusor nous tuerait tous une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais le seul moyen de faire échapper la Faux à son influence était de tuer quelqu'un d'autre avec, quelqu'un qui ne partagerait pas des chromosomes avec lui… Qui choisir alors ? Dans notre château, il n'y avait personne de vivants à part moi, ma jumelle et mon père. Nos servantes n'étaient que des sortes d'esprit « matérialisé », ils ne possèdent ni sang, ni chair… Quant aux soldats, ils étaient tous à la poursuite de Madurei. Alors… Alors, elle a tué notre mère… »

Rogue comprit aisément : cela rejoignait bien ce que Madurei lui avait expliqué le matin même sur la Faux et sur la Clé des chimères. Joyce joignit ses mains sous le coup de l'horreur :

« -J'ai l'impression que mère était d'accord, je la soupçonne même d'avoir soufflé l'idée à ma jumelle… L'Ecarlate a bien agi en somme, elle a permis de faire en sorte que Jédusor ne puisse jamais utiliser la Faux… Mais moi j'ai commencé à la haïr : c'est moi qu'on a accusé de la mort de maman… Et ma jumelle n'a rien fait pour me sauver… Elle a laissé père m'enfermer dans cette maudite Tour d'Ivoire pour que j'y crève de faim et même si elle me nourrissait plus ou moins en cachette, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire… Mon père en plus faisait tout pour que nous nous haïssions. Ils battaient Anaïmon lorsqu'il la surprenait en train de me fournir des vivres et moi, il me narguait sans cesse avec la liberté dont bénéficiait ma jumelle… Etrangement, ça a poussé ma sœur à m'idolâtrer davantage, mais moi j'ai sombré toute entière dans la haine… Nos rapports se sont rapidement dégradés : elle devenait de plus en plus folle et me torturait moralement de crainte que je l'abandonne un jour et moi je la haïssais encore et toujours, j'allais même jusqu'à méditer sa… mort. »

Joyce soupira :

« -Je ne lui ai laissé aucune chance de se racheter : à peine avait-elle mis les pieds à Poudlard que j'avais décidé de la faire expulser par tous les moyens. »

Il lui sembla qu'on venait de lui ôter un poids gigantesque qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps.

Rogue la releva en lui enlevant une petite branche d'Acacia coincée dans ses cheveux. Joyce lui trouva un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« -Maintenant », murmura-t-il avec douceur, « il faut que tu ailles l'expliquer à ta sœur. »

« -Ho non ! » S'exclama Joyce « vous, dîtes-lui plutôt. »

« -Je veux bien lui parler d'Anaïmon, mais c'est à toi de lui parler de Salana. »

Joyce ne s'était pas encore aperçue qu'il était passé au tutoiement et se troubla un peu. Elle acquiesça lentement.

* * *

**Je suis en train de corriger le chapitre suivant, je vous le livre de suite si je peux... Arf ! Arf ! Madurei, viens par ici, c'est ta p'tite soeur quia une surprise pour toi lol **


	43. D N'en atil pas assez de jouer avec ceux...

Disclaimer : je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

Dernière sous partie de la section 4 ! J'espère que la précédente est en ligne : **attention, fanfiction est plus rapide à ajouter un chap qu'à changer le contenu d'un autre. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, j'avais placé ceci à la place du chap 42 :**

« J'ai un problème ! Quand je upload mon texte, les tirets introduisant les dialogues s'enlèvent automatiquement et si je les rajoute, le site ne les conserve pas quand même ! Je suis la seule à avoir ce problème ? Cela fait près d'une semaine que ça dure et je m'inquiète… Faut-il que je fasse quelques choses de spécial pour que mon texte soit bien conservé ? (pourtant, je n'ai pas changé ma façon de faire, je ne comprends pas…) Snifffff Si ça continue, je vais mettre des guillemets à la place des tirets en espérant que eux ne partiront pas… (Mais va falloir que je revoie tous mes textes lignes par ligne, arf…) Je pense que je vais encore patienter jusqu'à vendredi. Après ça, je prends les devants et changerait tout alors… (arf, plus de 70 pages à refaire… Let's go ! lol) Si vous avez la solution à ce problème, écrivez-moi…. Je suis désolée pour le retard que prend la parution de ma fic du coup, mais je ne vous oublie pas…. »

**Et j'ai découvert que les guillemets les préservaient lol.**

**J'espère que la sous-partie "C/ Vous seriez plus forts tous ensembles" sera mise en ligne avant de chap, lol, au quel cas ça gâcherait un peu le suspens...**

* * *

_D/ N'en a-t-il pas assez de jouer avec ceux que j'aime ?_

Rogue sortit de son bureau en entraînant doucement Joyce par le bras : il n'eut pas besoin d'aller très loin. Rei les attendait, visiblement depuis un bon moment, les bras croisés et le regard froid.

« -Alors ? » Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Rogue lisait sur son visage la plus grande colère et comprit qu'elle devait être au courant : les yeux de Madurei allaient et venaient sur le poignet pansé.

« -Grande soe… »

« -Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi, Néréis ! » Lança-t-elle glacialement, « c'est vraiment la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! »

« -Attends je… »

« -Je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! Ne pense pas pouvoir te justifier ! »

Rogue s'avança en tirant Joyce, qui tentait au contraire de reculer, pour faire face à Madurei.

« -Je l'ai déjà bien sermonnée, Rei », annonça-t-il en retenant Joyce qui tremblait, « je comprends que vous ayez eu peur mais Néréis est là, bien vivante. Vous devez voir au-delà maintenant. Sinon, Salana ne trouvera jamais la paix. »

La figure de Rei perdit tout éclat en se décomposant.

« -Qu'est-ce que… » Bredouilla-t-elle, « mais que racontez-vous ! »

« -Salana lui a envoyé des rêves ! » Dit Joyce avec ardeur.

« -C'est impossible ! » S'exclama Rei avec impatience, « c'est impossible ! »

« -Vous me traitez de menteur ? » S'enquit Rogue le visage insondable.

« -Non, soupira Rei, vous vous trompez, c'est tout ! »

Rei n'était pas disposée à le croire, elle le fixait bizarrement. Rogue regretta un instant de lui avoir révélé cela mais il dut poursuivre puisqu'il avait commencé.

« -Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez cru que Néréis m'avait révélé des éléments de votre passé, parce que je savais que vous aviez brisé la marque des ténèbres, non pas par la joie de savoir Voldemort vaincu, mais à cause du chagrin que vous inspirait la mort de votre jumelle ? Hé bien, c'était Salana qui me l'avait montré, mais je ne l'avais pas encore compris à ce moment-là. »

Rei se statufia sur place, il continua :

« -Et si j'ai su qu'Anaïmon allait rejoindre les Mangemorts, c'est parce que Salana m'avait encore envoyé une vision. Je sais aussi que Néréis a honte de son véritable aspect et que c'est pour cela qu'elle portait toujours un voile étant enfant… »

« Et un masque aux pierres rouges quand je fus plus âgée » Songea Joyce avec appréhension.

Rei parut véritablement ébranlée : tout ce qu'il disait, il aurait pu le savoir autrement mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir ! Pourquoi s'amuserait-il à offenser le repos des morts ?

« -C'est magnifique… » dit lentement Rei avec froideur. « Le fantôme ou l'esprit de ma jumelle ne daigne même pas me parler directement. Une de mes petites sœurs rejoint les Mangemorts et l'autre tente de se suicider. Hum… C'est parfait. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre ma valise. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Joyce qui baissait la tête, rouge de honte.

« -Adieu, Néréis. »

Elle releva la tête vers Rogue qui affichait un air calculateur.

« -Adieu, Severus. »

Et elle tourna les talons pour s'en aller d'un pas abrupt. En réalité, elle cherchait à fuir le plus vite possible pour faire le tri dans sa tête, elle avait confiance en Rogue mais elle n'arrivait pas à le croire pleinement. Et Joyce lâcha une phrase qui explosa comme une bombe dans sa tête :

« -_C'est moi qui ai tué Salana_ »

Pour la seconde fois, Rei s'immobilisa. Elle leur tournait toujours le dos, ses bras pendaient avec raideur. Rogue posa ses mains sur les épaules de Joyce en les serrant lentement pour l'encourager.

« -Comment ? Demanda Rei sans bouger. »

Et Joyce raconta tout, en posant chacun de ses mots. Comme elle venait de tout dire à son cher professeur, les phrases lui venaient plus naturellement, plus aisément. Rogue, quant à lui, exerçait une petite pression sur l'épaule quand elle voulait aller trop vite. Il fallait que le débit des paroles soit régulier et posé : on n'efface pas 15 ans de deuil en balançant deux, trois explications à la va-vite. Enfin, le dernier mot de la confession fut lâché.

Mais Rei ne se retournait toujours pas. Elle fit même mine de vouloir s'en aller.

« -Rei ! Je t'en prie ! Regarde-moi ! » Cria Joyce.

Prise de tremblements paniques, Joyce tituba en direction de cette femme qui lui tournait le dos. Rei semblait étonnamment rigide, comme si son corps s'était glacé. Tandis que la jeune fille vacillait toujours, Rogue la rattrapa pour la soutenir :

« -Regardez votre sœur ! » Dit-il en ramenant cette dernière vers lui. « Pour la dernière fois, au moins, Madurei, retournez-vous. »

« -Rei ! » Cria Joyce en crispant ses mains comme pour recevoir l'aumône.

Et le visage de Madurei pivota légèrement, tout en lenteur. Rogue comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas osé se retourner : ses joues ruisselaient de pleurs.

Pour Joyce, ce fut l'effet d'un éclair : une courte image, mais quelle image… La bouche entrouverte comme celle de l'enfant qui observe, terrorisé, son tyrannique bourreau ; Les yeux dont les combes remontaient légèrement qui suggéraient l'indignation, leur éclat criant de détresse et de mortelle souffrance. C'est ainsi que lui apparut sa grande sœur.

Mais celle-ci se retourna vivement pour dissimuler sa figure et s'en alla en marchant hâtivement.

« -Je m'occupe d'elle », souffla Rogue à l'intention de l'adolescente.

Joyce acquiesça, éberluée, elle n'avait jamais vu Rei pleurer auparavant… Rei avait-elle déjà pleuré au moins ? Le doigt de son professeur vint se planter au milieu de son front :

« -Mais attention ! » Gronda-t-il sévèrement, plus de bêtise !

« -Heu… Oui, professeur Rogue », répondit-elle un peu pataude.

* * *

Rogue s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Il avait fait un détour afin de lui barrer la route lorsqu'elle essayerait de récupérer ses bagages. Et elle arriva en effet. D'un revers de manche, Rei avait tenté d'effacer ses larmes mais le cuir de son vêtement au lieu de les boire les avait étalées sur ses joues qui brillaient du reflet salé.

Feignant de ne pas le voir, elle tenta de le dépasser brusquement en accélérant le pas. Mais Rogue tendit son bras et le referma, enserrant son cou dans le creux que dessinait son coude. Ils étaient côte à côte, et regardaient droit devant eux, leurs yeux se refusant à errer sur le côté au risque de se croiser.

« -Vous pleurez toujours, Rei ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il fit un pas et se plaça derrière elle. Son deuxième bras vint se caler sous le premier, juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Rei les agrippa et les serra férocement comme pour en briser les os. Mais Rogue ne broncha pas. Enfin les mains de la jeune femme cédèrent et recherchèrent sa main droite, effleurant lentement les doigts qui étreignaient son épaule. Rogue ouvrit ses bras pour la faire tourner tout contre lui. Ils se retrouvèrent donc face à face mais Rei baissa la tête par réflexe. Il saisit son visage dans ses deux mains et le releva. Un air indécis s'y afficha, elle ne savait que dire, désorientée encore par les paroles de sa petite sœur. Que faisait-il ? Elle lui faisait pitié, c'est ça ? A cette pensée, elle serra les poings.

Rogue tenait toujours fermement sa figure, il y déposa un baiser, juste entre les deux yeux. Les mains de Rei se détendirent. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, juste au coin des lèvres et enfin, sur la bouche. Elle eut comme un geste de recul et inclina à nouveau sa tête vers le sol mais elle la redressa aussitôt pour l'embrasser avec plus de fougue que jamais.

C'était comme si sa tête allait imploser ! Rei ne savait plus du tout où elle en était, tous ses repères venaient de tomber. L'amour et la douleur allaient et venaient dans son cœur, se volant la place à tour de rôle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne voulait plus lâcher Rogue, plus jamais ! Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se sépara quand même de lui en le tenant à bout de bras :

« -Ce n'est pas la peine d'agir comme ça aujourd'hui pour me jeter demain », dit-elle avec rancune.

Rogue lui prit des mains et l'attira vers lui :

« -Je n'ai plus l'intention de te laisser… Plus jamais… Je pensais être plus fort seul mais c'était une grosse erreur de ma part. »

Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Néréis. L'enchaînement avait été parfait : Néréis, se sentant rejetée, repoussait sa jumelle avec d'autant plus de force… Et ainsi Anaïmon avait rejoint Voldemort. Chaque pion qui en renie un autre prend le risque de le projeter dans le camp adverse, voire de le sortir du « jeu ».

« -Ta sœur a besoin de toi », continua Rogue. « Tes sœurs, je devrais dire… »

Rei détourna les yeux en respirant profondément :

« -Vous avez besoin les unes des autres… » murmura-t-il doucement.

« -L'Ecarlate nous a trah… »

« -Elle est surtout en train de gâcher sa vie… Sans parents, sans modèles, que veux-tu qu'elle devienne ? Toi et Néréis êtes les seules à pouvoir l'aider… »

Madurei ferma les yeux et laissa quelques souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Néréis… L'Ecarlate… Toutes seules, à la merci de leur père. L'une dans la tour d'Ivoire, l'autre arpentant les couloirs du château pour préserver leur vie. Elles avaient du vivre l'enfer pendant ces nombreuses années où elle, Madurei, les avait « abandonnées ».

Rogue se pencha sur elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« -Moi… J'aurai bien voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur pour m'aiguillonner dans la vie… Je ne porterai peut-être pas la marque des ténèbres à l'heure actuelle si ça avait été le cas. »

* * *

Joyce put s'apercevoir que Caïn était aussi au courant : tandis qu'elle errait sous les portiques en scrutant d'un regard vide la végétation, il se rapprocha, un petit air sombre ternissant son visage.

« -Pourquoi n'as-tu même pas essayé de me parler _avant_ ? » Lui demanda-t-il avant tout chose.

« -Je… »

Joyce se tétanisa : Elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

« -Au risque de paraphraser Malicia Clint, me prendrais-tu pour une partie du décor ? »

Caïn ne paraissait ni énervé, ni impatient, sa voix résonnait surtout comme un appel de détresse lugubre, Joyce sentait que c'était sa dernière chance : sa conduite avait blessé le jeune homme.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Bredouilla-t-elle, jamais je…

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Caïn attendit encore deux secondes avant de pénétrer dans la cours en foulant quelques tapis de fleurs.

« -Attends ! » Cria Joyce.

Il ne voulait plus l'écouter, la vrai question qui lui tenait à cœur était bien sur : « M'aimes-tu ? » mais il craignait profondément que cela la laisse tout aussi muette. Joyce en se précipitant sur lui s'entrava sur une motte de terre et le percuta violemment. Ils tombèrent ensembles et se retrouvèrent, couchés sur le dos, tête contre tête. Caïn ne se releva pas et observa le ciel qui déclinait : La veille, à la même heure, Joyce cherchait partout Anaïmon pour l'empêcher de rejoindre les Mangemorts, Korée et Shun étaient alors encore vivants.

Joyce eut la même pensée mais ravala ses larmes : il lui fallait être honnête avec Caïn. Finalement, ce serait plus facile comme ça : allongée ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas voir son visage. Elle commença donc à parler, les yeux plongés dans les cieux en ayant l'impression de se confier au ciel plutôt qu'à Caïn.

« -Je crois… que je dois te demander pardon, Caïn », admit-elle en crispant ses mains sur l'herbe. « J'ai accepté de devenir ta petite-amie plus par curiosité au départ. Je savais très bien quels étaient tes sentiments pour moi, mais je pensais pouvoir t'aimer. D'ailleurs, je crois que je t'aime vraiment mais… »

Ça passe ou ça casse, ça passe ou ça casse, ça…

« -Mais », continua-t-elle, « je n'avais pas la maturité nécessaire. Et même en sachant ça, j'ai accepté de m'engager dans une relation avec toi. Je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser, je pensais qu'être amoureuse de toi me donnait des droits sur toi. Le problème, c'est que l'amour que tu me donnes ne correspond pas au genre d'amour dont j'ai besoin actuellement. Je te l'ai dit : je suis encore trop immature. J'ai plus besoin d'amour parental que de l'amour d'un garçon… Je suis désolée, Caïn… »

Ça casse. Elle sentit Caïn se lever soudainement puis partir en courant. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pris ses paroles, s'il les considérait comme une rupture… Elle ne saurait pas maintenant.

* * *

Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par se relever. De crainte de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, elle flâna davantage en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école. Que faisait Rogue ? Avait-il réussi à calmer sa grande sœur ? Ho ! Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur ! Elle déboucha enfin sur la cabane du gardien des clés. A peine cinquante mètres en deçà, elle savait que Hagrid enterrait toutes ses créatures qui avaient subi un sort peu enviable. Elle trottina jusqu'au cimetière animalier : la tombe de Silfrid, toute fraîche, y était. Peut-être qu'avoir vu la tombe de Jédusor senior lui avait donné l'envie de se recueillir…

Un bruit strident retentit. Joyce recula, plus étonnée qu'épouvantée. La terre qui recouvrait la dépouille du corbeau se mit à remuer, à se fendre, avant de vomir aux yeux de la jeune fille une carcasse ensanglantée rongée par les vers : les plumes pendaient misérablement, le bec s'accrochait à peine sur de la chair décomposée, les ailes battaient de façon discontinue pour se dépêtrer du sol. Joyce ne trouva pas la force de hurler et tomba sur les fesses. Le corbeau zombie ouvrit ses grands yeux qui incendiaient d'une lueur rouge foncé, et sa gueule se fendit, toute béante, pour croasser :

« -Tu as perdu, Néréis ! Croâ ! Tu as perdu ! »

Joyce resta tétanisée. Pour la seconde fois, l'épée de Madurei vint transpercer l'oiseau, cette fois-ci de haut en bas, dans le sens vertical. Silfrid poussa son dernier gémissement avant de s'éteindre, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

« -N'en a-t-il pas assez de jouer avec ceux que j'aime ? » soupira Rei en parlant de Voldemort.

Elle semblait mélancolique. Elle retira sa lame du corps inerte. Joyce gardait ses distances en regardant sa sœur avec inquiétude. Rei planta son épée dans le sol et baissa les yeux :

« -Si j'avais essayé de mieux comprendre Anaïmon autrefois, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là… »

Joyce cilla.

« -Toi, Néréis », poursuivit Madurei, « ta souffrance était visible : tu ne parvenais pas à contrôler l'Avada Kedavra. Alors notre père t'a fait cette marque sur la main pour drainer ton pouvoir. (Ne nous faisons pas d'illusion sur ses vraies motivations, il craignait surtout de recevoir ce sort par accident.) Le problème avec Anaïmon, c'était que sa douleur était surtout psychique, personne n'y a pris réellement garde. Enfin, Salana avait bien décelé quelque chose mais j'étais trop obsédée par ma haine contre Jédusor et mes projets d'évasion pour y accorder crédit. Ensuite, c'est la haine envers celles qui avaient tué ma jumelle qui m'a aveuglée. »

Cette fois-ci, Joyce recula en se traînant sur le sol d'un air effrayé. Mais Rei fixa sur elle un regard doux et sans rancœur :

« -Je vous ai vraiment abandonnées… C'est consciencieusement que je vous ai laissées avec notre père. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec celles qui m'avaient privée de Salana. Mais j'ai vite déchanté, les remords m'ont rapidement rattrapée. Mais j'étais encore trop bête et orgueilleuse pour accepter l'aide de Dumbledore… Je voulais détruire les murailles que Salazar avait érigées entre les ksris et le reste du monde, j'aurai mieux fait de m'occuper de celles qui me séparaient de mes sœurs ! Alors maintenant, Néréis, si tu veux bien, nous allons ramener Anaïmon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Joyce n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle se releva en tremblant.

« -Nous allons sauver ce qui nous reste de famille », conclut Rei.

« -Mais… C'est à cause de moi si la famille est moins grande aujourd'hui, je… »

« -Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Salana. »

Les yeux de l'adolescente se gonflèrent de larmes :

« -Quand tu es venue me chercher dans la tour d'Ivoire, j'ai cru un moment que tu allais me tuer, j'ai cru que tu me haïssais… »

« -Si j'ai pu te maudire atrocement après la mort de notre sœur, c'est parce que je t'aimais déjà très fort avant. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour montrer mes sentiments, mais je vous ai toujours toutes aimées ! »

Joyce essuya ses pleurs en frissonnant encore, mais un sourire soulagé arpentait ses lèvres.

« -Allez, dit Madurei en ouvrant les bras, viens… »

Alors, la petite Néréis se jeta à corps perdu dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Madurei la serra fort contre elle : c'était la première fois, depuis quinze ans, qu'elles s'étreignaient avec autant de force. C'était peut-être même la première fois tout court.

Rogue avait assisté à la scène en retrait. Joyce finit par le remarquer et lui sourit. Elle se détacha doucement de sa grande sœur qui regarda Rogue à son tour. Le professeur de potion s'avança, Joyce s'aperçut tout de suite du regard réciproque que se lançaient les deux adultes. Elle était au milieu d'eux, les observant l'un et l'autre. Rogue et Madurei semblèrent l'oublier quelques secondes et se fixaient yeux dans les yeux avec un sourire tendre. Rogue se réveilla soudain : Joyce avait pris sa main. Elle saisit celle de Madurei et les posa l'une sur l'autre avec un soin si méticuleux que son visage s'en était contracté. Lentement, les doigts de la jeune fille s'éloignèrent : la main de Rogue se referma sur celle de Rei sur fond de ciel orangé.

Fin de la quatrième section.

* * *

**Voili !Et c'est parti pour la dernière section… **


	44. SECTION V : Désespérances en espérances

Disclaimer : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

Et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle section … La dernière…… Elle a un petit sous-titre mais le titre officiel est Désespérances en espérances.

Je publie déjà l'introduction de cette prochaine section (ce qui m'arrange car là il n'y pas le problème des tirets qui s'enlèvent lol) Je pense publiais deux chapitres d'ici samedi.

**Et surtout, je viens enfin de finir le site d'image sur Néréis, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais si cela vous dit, le lien est dans mon profil. J'ai mis des infos un peu partout dans toutes les rubriques… **

**Rewiew :**

**Mi : **Lol, c'est clair, j'aime tout lire d'un coup aussi… Kisss

**Severia**** Dousbrune : **Hé oui, ça se calme… Il était temps. Tu plains Caïn ? Je ne sais pas si c'est un personnage très aimé… Je l'ai fais tellement mou, lol kissssss

**Mamie-Boubou : **Merci, je craignais que ça fasse trop cul-cul mais d'après les témoignages que je reçois, ça passe kissssou !

**Keana: **Merchi !ça aura mis le temps quand même avant qu'ils forment enfin une p'tite famille Bisoussss

**Ryannon : **Elle perd son sang, et il lui monte à la tête en même temps : résultat, y a beaucoup moins de sang dans le reste du corps, lol… Nan, je suis nulle en bio… j'adore cette remarque : « ILS RECIDIVENT ! ILS ASSUMENT ! c est magnifique ecrase une petite larme » Mdrrrrrrrrr ! Big kissss

**Nyx: **Hiii ! Te revoilà ma déesse de la nuit ! (lol, l'effet d'un nom mythologique sur mon cervelet) Hum, Rogue t'a un peu énervé ? C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas tendre mais il se rattrape bien sur la fin… toute rêveuse lol Kissssssou !

**Griselle : **Tu as TOUT imprimé ? Mais ça fait un sacré lot de pages, lol, bonne lecture … Je ne suis pas sure que tu vois cette réponse de rewiew un jour mais gros bisous quand même… kisss

* * *

**Section V : Désespérances en espérances.**

**Ou le temps désespérance…**

_Cette section étant la dernière, nous ne pouvons diffuser ici, comme à notre habitude, une petite bande-annonce de la suivante… Voici à la place quelques brides de pensées saisies chronologiquement à travers l'histoire :_

_Pensées de **Severus**** Rogue**, au moment où il pénètre pour la première fois dans le jardin de Sir Frédéric :_

« Et vas-y que je te trimballe à l'autre bout du monde pour crâner… Oui, oui, on sait que Salazar est ton glorieux ancêtre, on sait que ce château, aussi magnifique soit-il, t'appartient. Ton oncle t'accueillera les bras grands ouverts, bien entendu. Vu ta façon peu conventionnelle de manifester ton mécontentement, il ne risque pas de te fermer la porte au nez, en effet ! Et moi qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de mépris pour quelqu'un ! Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient… Je ne peux pas nier que certaines de ces idées me plaisaient : comme refuser l'enseignement de la magie aux incapables et aux imbéciles ! Je ne pensais pas que cette abomination irait jusqu'à demander… leur élimination. Je sens que c'est le genre de bévues qui me poursuivront jusqu'à ma mort… Et tout ça pour avoir cru à la folie de Lord Voldemort, mais ce type n'est qu'un dégénéré… Complètement… Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! Et pourtant, j'avais toutes les cartes en main dès le départ pour comprendre le piège qui m'attendait. Si je me targuais de mon esprit d'indépendance, ce n'était certainement pas pour tomber dans l'endoctrinement. Franchement, quel con ! Les moldus ont eu Hitler, et nous, nous avons cette espèce de chose serpentine…  
J'ai tué, torturé, tourmenté pour lui !  
Je me suis sali à un point inimaginable, j'ai trempé dans une crasse dont je ne pourrai jamais me débarrasser !  
Je le hais !  
Je _me_ hais !  
Et puis quoi encore ! Qui est cette gamine ? Je t'en foutrais moi des « Qui a tué le rouge-gorge ? » Tu es sa cousine, petite sotte, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, voilà un bon moyen de ma passer les nerfs, attends voir… »

_Pensées de **Lady Kylia**, après la condamnation à mort de Madurei :_

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Mes enfants sont massacrés sous mes yeux ! J'ai entendu les Servantes parlaient de la mort de ma chère Salana, et maintenant j'apprends que Madurei a du fuir dans un état lamentable… Que fait-il ? Comment ose-t-il, cet homme qui m'a enlevée à mes sœurs néréides ! Ho ! Je coulais des jours heureux, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, avant que ce vil Serpentard ne surgisse de la montagne et ne m'emporte dans ses bras infâmes ! Il a fait de moi son épouse, sa poule pondeuse, son objet… J'ai d'abord cru qu'il cherchait à obtenir une descendance spéciale, mais il n'en était rien ! Rien du tout ! Quand nos deux premières filles sont nées, il ne les a même pas regardées. C'est à peine s'il a choisi leur nom comme on nomme des ustensiles de cuisine… Et ça a été pire pour la naissance de Joyce et de Néréis… Quand il a vu l'aspect de cette dernière, il a presque crié d'horreur ! Il se plaignait déjà de l'étrangeté de Salana, avec ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux violets. Mais avec Néréis…  
Ce qu'il voulait, c'était mes larmes… Pour préserver sa jeunesse et sa force… Il me semble que cela fait une éternité que je suis enchaînée à ce trône de pierre. Sir Frédéric me drogue sans cesse pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir. J'ai beau être consciente, je suis incapable de bouger ! Mes filles viennent pleurer à mes pieds pour me supplier sans que je puisse même battre des paupières ! Parfois j'arrive à dépasser cette torpeur et à leur parler, mais c'est si rare ! Madurei avait bien compris qu'il était vain de m'implorer, et elle ne m'a plus jamais adressé un seul regard.  
Ho ! Qu'entends-je ? Ma petite Néréis est devant moi… Elle pleure : son père veut la tuer avec cette ignoble Faux pour en faire cadeau à Sir Jédusor, quand celui-ci sera de retour… Ma petite fille chérie ! Attends, je vais t'aider, je vais…  
Je me suis endormie. Le temps que je rouvre les yeux, elle avait disparu ! Néréis ! Ha mon Dieu, quelle mère ignoble je suis ! Rien ! Je n'aurais servi à rien ! Je n'ai jamais pu vous serrer dans mes bras, je n'ai jamais pu vous dire que je vous aimais… Et le pire, c'est que vous ne saurez jamais pourquoi… Jusqu'au bout vous aurez l'impression que je n'étais qu'une nymphe des mers indifférente et faible… Frédéric… Sois maudit à jamais !  
Que puis-je faire ?  
Attendez, je la vois ! Néréis ? Non, c'est Joyce ! Viens, approche mon enfant ! Je viens d'avoir une idée… Une idée, ignoble, certes, mais qui pourra vous sauver toutes les deux ! Qui pourra même sauver le monde sur la durée ! Viens, approche, Joyce ! Il faut que j'y arrive ! Oui, il faut que j'y arrive ! ça y est, mes lèvres remuent ! Penser ! Penser fort ! Je vais lui dire ! Je vais lui dire !  
_Joyce, prends la Faux, et tue-moi avec !  
_Voilà, je l'ai dis, j'ai entendu ma propre voix prononcer ces mots terribles.  
Mais Joyce refuse, elle pleure.  
_Tu veux sauver Néréis, n'est-ce pas ?  
_Elle semble vaciller. Ho, mon Dieu ! Elle semble épouvantée… je suis désolée de t'imposer ça, ma petite Joyce, mais il le faut…  
Elle s'en va… J'espère qu'elle va chercher la Faux… Je t'attends, mon enfant… »

_Pensées de **Joyce Happer**, redressée dans son lit, à l'infirmerie, le lendemain après qu'elle a reçu les cendres de son père par corbeau-postal :_

« Je n'ai plus envie d'y penser : Rogue espionnerait les Mangemorts ? Oublie, Joyce ! C'est ta spécialité, après tout…  
Je déteste les gens qui sacrifient leur vie en pensant que ça peut suffire ! Hein, maman ? C'est ce que tu as vraiment fait ? Pense-tu alors être assez pardonnée pour ces années d'indifférence ? Ou alors c'est un assassinat ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire !  
Père est mort !  
Cette mémoire, je la prends à deux mains et je l'étouffe… Je ne veux plus penser, je veux dormir ! Pour l'éternité ! Oubliez-moi ! Je ne suis plus Néréis !  
Mais je sais que c'est superflu… Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu morbide et je m'aperçois avec horreur que _tous_ ceux que j'aime passent par… la _case_ _Voldemort_…  
Mais il est trop tôt pour se souvenir, dormons… »

_Pensées de **Caïn Headcliff**, après avoir reçu une gifle de la part de Joyce dans le couloir devant le poème de Victor Hugo. Il est assis aux côtés de Joyce durant le cours de potion :_

« Je pense l'avoir bien mérité… Je n'aurais pas du brandir sa main comme un trophée de chasse, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je sais pourtant me tenir d'habitude. Mais là je dois dire que la rancœur était trop forte : pendant 15 ans je n'ai écoute qu'_elle_, j'ai juré fidélité à Lady Madurei pour _elle_, je suis venu à Poudlard pour _elle_, j'ai écrit ce poème… pour _elle_, et aussi pour _moi_, je voulais qu'elle me remarque. Je ne suis pas si égoïste d'habitude… La solitude a du finir par me monter à la tête, je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Qu'importe…  
Néréis…  
Elle me demande ce que je lui veux en chuchotant pour éviter que Severus Rogue ne nous entende… Elle a l'air paniqué : je l'ai effrayée alors que je voulais juste… Elle veut savoir d'où je viens… Je ne lui réponds pas et l'ignore…  
Ce n'est pas juste de ma part… Je ne peux pas la traiter ainsi… Je laisserai tomber un mot à son attention et lui parlerai dès que possible…  
J'aurais tant de chose à lui dire quand elle sera redevenue elle-même, quand elle sera enfin la vraie Néréis. Quand elle est devenue « Joyce Happer », perdant du même coup sa mémoire, son âme et son corps, elle semblait si perdue et si désemparée. Elle était agenouillée sur le seuil du château, recouverte d'une cape grossière. Elle contemplait son reflet dans une flaque d'eau, un reflet qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, le nom d'Anaïmon lui revint en tête, mais le visage de Néréis fut oublié. « Où est Madurei ? » Gémissait-elle, « Où est Madurei ? »… Il s'agissait là du second nom dont elle pouvait se souvenir.  
Alors je n'ai pas hésité davantage : depuis quelque temps déjà, parce que je la savais atrocement seule, j'avais entrepris de lui fabriquer un compagnon, ou plutôt une compagne. Je me suis approchée d'elle et lui ai glissé dans sa poche un œuf de psychonaute… Elle ne s'en est pas aperçue : Néréis ne sait pas qu'elle me doit l'existence de Korée, et je ne compte pas le lui dire. Korée est son amie, son amie à elle. Je n'ai pas aucune raison de me mettre au milieu de ce charmant duo. Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est que tu me laisses le privilège de te voir sourire, Néréis… »

_Pensées **d'Atropos** peu avant la destruction de son tableau : _

« Je ne peux que me lamenter lorsque je vois l'état déplorable de ma race. Aucune de mes petites filles n'a su se montrer digne de mon illustre ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard…  
Seul Tom Jédusor, que je préfère appeler par le nom triomphant qu'il s'est lui-même donné, porte les traces de ma glorieuse famille. Ces yeux de sang et de feu confondus, ce mépris sans égal et cette cruauté insensée : que de qualités ! Que de beautés ! Car paradoxalement, le beau surgit bien du malin… Les fleurs et les cotillons ne plaisent qu'un temps. Dès l'adolescence, la haine et la violence encrassent toutes les bouches, la nature de l'homme est ainsi : chercher le mal, trouver le mal et vivre du mal…  
Et ces petites garces qui salissent le nom de Serpentard ! Qu'attend donc Lord Voldemort pour les exterminer ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait accepté Joyce alias Anaïmon auprès de lui… C'est bien simple : cette fille n'a aucune volonté, elle fera tout ce que ce que Néréis lui dira de faire. Elle ne comprend même pas ce que signifie la Marque qu'elle porte sur le bras, elle n'a même pas pris conscience de ce que signifie l'engagement qu'elle a pris auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres !  
Et Madurei… J'ai failli l'oublier celle-là… Elle, au moins, elle aurait pu être la figure de proue de la famille… Belle, intelligente, ténébreuse… Un petit air de dignité sur son visage… Mais non, mademoiselle est intègre… Mademoiselle a des envies de justice et de grand air, et elle s'est amourachée d'un traître… Pourtant elle aurait pu devenir une redoutable mage noire : goût pour les sciences occultes, détermination, ambition et rancœur… Esprit solitaire et insubordonné… Quel gâchis…  
Et cette Néréis…. Cette insupportable geignarde… J'ai eu l'espoir qu'elle rejoigne les Mangemorts à un moment… Oui, car Néréis possède une faiblesse : son âme est originellement encline à faire le mal. Et elle aime ça, elle ne peut le nier. Elle a adoré torturer Anaïmon, elle s'est plue à tuer des Mangemorts… Je vous le prédis, cette fille s'apercevra bientôt qu'elle n'est qu'un monstre qui se prend pour un être humain… Attendez qu'elle retrouve la mémoire…  
En fait, le détail qui a réduit tout mes rêves à néant se résume à deux mots : Rogue Severus… Imaginons, imaginons quelques secondes qu'il n'ait jamais vu le jour… Néréis ne se serait jamais rendue à Poudlard et serait tombée entre les mains de Lord Voldemort. Anaïmon aussi du même coup. Et Madurei toujours pleine de haine à l'endroit de ses petites sœurs seraient morte au combat…  
Mais il existe : et Madurei a pardonné à Néréis, elles forment une famille, Anaïmon a encore une faible chance de s'en sortir…  
Comme je hais cet homme…  
Mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, le ciel a beau avoir mis Severus Rogue sur leur chemin, ces filles ne l'emporteront pas au paradis ! Néréis est encline à faire le mal… Et Rogue et Madurei ne pourront RIEN contre ça !»

_Attention : l'avis d'Atropos n'est pas forcément celui de la direction. Nous sommes fiers de vous présenter le cinquième acte de notre tragédie des lumières._

_Ceci était un message de la Lunécume's corporation._

* * *

Le truc sur Caïn se passe dans le chapitre 8 « Laissez passer Caïn »

Lol, pour le Lunécume's corporation, c'est un délire que je me suis fait toute seule il y a un petit moment. Je voulais faire genre pub (Non, je ne prends pas la grosse tête au point de me prendre pour une entreprise, mdrrrr)


	45. Chapitre 23 : La Clé des Chimères

**Disclaimer : **Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

**Premier chapitre de cette section V ! Il est très spécial : vous souvenez-vous que j'avais dit avoir supprimé un passage dans le sous-chapitre « Salana, vous avez envoyé le mauvais émissaire », car je trouvais qu'il y avait trop d'informations données d'un coup. Et bien je vais vous livrer ces informations dans ce chapitre avec un prime un basculement dans des souvenirs oniriques et poétiques **

**C'est pourquoi je publie aussi ce soir le chapitre 24, où la narration reprend normalement lol, il est temps d'avancer ! **

**Ce chapitre 23 aurait pu être une introduction à la section 5, mais j'avais écris ces fameuses pensées et je trouvais dommage de ne pas vous montrer ce que pouvez penser la mère de Néréis par exemple …**

**J'ai été très surprise de voir que ces derniers chapitres ont véhiculé tant d'émotions. En effet, cela faisait 8 mois que je les relisais et je dois avouer qu'à force de relecture, et en plus quand on en est l'auteur, l'émotion finit par se perdre et j'en avais même oublié ce que je pouvais bien ressentir en l'écrivant. **

**Rewiew**

**Angie**** Black : **Désolée de te répondre que maintenant : ta rewiew n'était pas encore passé quand j'ai publié (et le site m'envoie les rewiews dans ma boîte avec plusieurs jours de retard à présent) Arf ! Nous verrons bien si cette section est toujours autant chargée d'émotions… Je suis contente que ces derniers chapitres t'aient plu… Big kisssss

**Severia**** Dousbrune : **Kikou ! ça me rassure quelques parts de voir qu'on peut apprécier Caïn C'est un personnage très secret qui va un peu plus dévoiler de son être dans cette dernière partie… Tu sais quoi ? Je viens d'oublier l'orthographe du nom de leur mère, lol ! Attends, c'est Lady Kylia… Je vais peut-être être cruelle mais si j'ai placé ces pensées, c'était en fait pour dévoiler des détails qu'on ne pourra jamais apprendre ailleurs… Et donc que mes personnages ne sauront jamais. C'est très injuste pour Kylia mais ça risque d'être ainsi. Quoiqu'elle n'est jamais mise sur le même plan que Sir Frédéric. Peut-être est-ce pire dans un sens, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment existé pleinement… Loln très sinistre tout ça, brrrrr… Bisous !

**CyCy : **Tout à fait d'accord avec ton point de vue sur le suicide, je me suis demandée ce que je ferais dans cette situation et la réponse m'est venue automatiquement : je resuicide la personne, lol. Alors en ce qui concerne Caïn, c'est bien entendu de Néréis dont il est amoureux, mais il ne fait pas la différence entre elle et Joyce. Tu verras dans le chapitre 26, lui et Joyce ont une petite conversation et…. Lol, voilà quoi … Et pour la fin, je ne peux pas répondre, bien sur, mais il y aura des notes positives et négatives…. bisousss

**Snapye** : Nouvelle lectrice ! Nouvelle lectrice ! Arf arf arf ! (reprends un rythme cardiaque normal), kikooo ! Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew. Je suis toujours étonnée de voir comment on peut se torturer les méninges sur cette fic, j'ai tellement l'impression d'être prévisible… Ton souhait est exaucé, voilà la suite. Kissss

**Ryannon : **Ben oui, ce sera la dernière lol, kisssss Ps : mais y aura la suite… après les vacances, haem…

**Mamie-Boubou : **Meuh non, lol, j'avais écris ça avant même de le publier, lol (mégalo par anticipation, naaaaaaaaaaaaan !) Gros bisous

**Namyothis** : Deuxième nouvelle lectrice bis ! (HIHAAAAA !) Merci pour tes compliments ! Je craignais vraiment de ne pas respecter le caractère de Rogue (ce n'est pas facile de prendre le perso de quelqu'un d'autre…) Kisssss

* * *

**23/ La Clé des Chimères…**

PRIÈRE Gloire et louange à toi, Satan, dans les hauteurs  
Du Ciel, où tu régnas, et dans les profondeurs  
De l'Enfer, où, vaincu, tu rêves en silence!  
Fais que mon âme un jour, sous _l'Arbre de Science_,  
Près de toi se repose, à l'heure où sur ton front  
Comme un Temple nouveau ses rameaux s'épandront!  
Charles Baudelaire.

« - Un autre détail me turlupine », avait dit Rogue avec un profond sérieux. « Vous vous êtes corrigée en disant que Salazar avait fait « apparaître » le château ? »

« -Nous y voilà, avait soupiré Rei, c'est de cela dont je devais vous parler en priorité. Je compte sur vous pour l'expliquer à Albus… »

Qu'est-ce que Madurei avait donc pu raconter à Rogue exactement ?

« - Le château », avait-elle continué, « toute cette immense masure gothique n'est qu'une _illusion_. Même les Servantes qui y résident ne sont que des chimères, elles n'existent pas réellement. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'elles sont toujours voilées, elles n'ont pas de visage. Les seuls êtres réels que nous ayons côtoyés sont les soldats qui travaillent pour nous et qui viennent de villages alentours. »

_« - Tout_ le château est une illusion ? »

« - Oui… Et son existence n'est due qu'à un élément extérieur à lui, une sorte de « projecteur » en trois dimension d'hologrammes matériels, que l'on peut toucher, un instrument que l'on nomme : la Clé des chimères.  
Cette Clé est très particulière : elle non plus n'a pas de réalité physique. Il s'agit plutôt d'une sphère d'énergie qui ne peut survivre longtemps à l'air libre. Quelqu'un doit être désigné pour la porter en son sein. Avant la mort de cette personne, il faut la transmettre dans quelqu'un d'autre, sinon la Clé disparaîtra avec, et par accord de circonstance le château. Mais je sais qu'avant la naissance de Joyce et de Néréis, cette Clé était conservée « autre part », je ne sais pas dans quel endroit exactement, je pense juste qu'un fourreau vivant est beaucoup plus souhaitable, car il y a toujours des risques pour la Clé de disparaître…  
Je dis la Clé des Chimères mais il serait beaucoup plus juste de dire « les clés » car en fait elle est scindée en deux parties : une partie qui veille au maintien des choses inanimées comme les murs mêmes du château, les vitres, les pierres ; et l'autre partie qui soutient les choses animés comme les Servantes, la végétation… »

« -Ces Clés sont la raison pour laquelle Voldemort ne peut tuer ni Néréis, ni Anaïmon… »

« -Vous avez vu juste, Néréis porte en elle la Clé des choses animées, et Anaïmon l'autre, ce qui lui permet de modifier le plan du château, de faire bouger les murs… »

« - Mais pourquoi Voldemort ne leur vole-t-il pas les Clés pour les porter lui-même ? Il en est tout à fait capable. »

« -Ça ne l'arrangerait pas, celui qui porte une partie de la Clé ne peut s'en défaire tout seul. Et il en aura besoin s'il veut ouvrir la dernière pièce du château. »

« -La dernière pièce ? »

« -Oui, enfin, si l'on puit dire. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Cet endroit est appelé la « _Tour d'Eternité_ ». je sais juste que la Faux et la Clé des chimères sont indispensables pour y accéder. »

« -Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée au sujet de l'utilisation de cette tour ? »

« -J'ai bien une vague intuition, que je partageais avec ma jumelle. En fait, c'est une croyance populaire partagée par tous les Ksris… Avez-vous déjà tiré les tarots ? La carte « Maison-Dieu » représente une tour qui s'écroule, elle représente la Chute et la Destruction. La tour d'Eternité est sensée anéantir le destin et tout ce qu'il l'accompagne : la mort, les prophéties… »

* * *

Et il y a si longtemps… Du temps où Salana vivait encore. Néréis courait en pleurant, les Servantes la poursuivaient en criaillant comme des diablesses :

Néréis, Néréis ! D'un grand rêve tombée !  
Près de l'écume morte en extase courbée !  
Quelle folie hardie, ou quel noble courroux  
Osa tourner au noir votre teint d'acajou ?

Elles attendaient une réponse, Néréis le savait, mais elle avait si peur ! Elle ignorait ce qu'elles voulaient dire ! Et les Chimères hurlaient, hurlaient, hurlaient de rage !

Vous traînez à vos pieds un cadavre d'oiseau,  
Un poème flétri, un vase de sanglots,  
Et là sur votre cœur, l'endroit le plus sanglant…

Et aucun autre vers ne venait : elles attendaient bien la réponse de Néréis ! Mais que dire ? La poésie restait incomplète, ce qui effrayait encore plus l'enfant : un poème sans chute, c'est comme un corps sans tête ! Les yeux ruisselants de pleurs, Néréis courut autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais les Servantes la retrouvaient partout : elle portait leur Clé. Elles lisaient dans le cœur de la petite fille, c'est là qu'elles avaient trouvé ce poème. Et si Néréis ne pouvait lui donner suite cela signifiait qu'elle était incapable, déjà à cette époque, de se comprendre elle-même…

Enfin, elle parvint devant la Grande Salle Noire, et elle entendit deux voix s'élever derrière la porte…

«- Alors, Madurei », dit Sir Frédéric, « tu as eu une vision ? Ne mens pas, je t'ai entendu en parler avec ta jumelle… »

« -C'est exact… Mais en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? »

« -Ne m'énerve pas, Madurei. Epargne-moi le déplaisir de dénouer ma ceinture. »

« -Je serai sortie avant que vous puissiez me rouer de coups. »

« -Mais tes deux cadettes courent moins vite que toi… »

« -Vous mourrez avant d'avoir posé les yeux sur elles… »

« -Comme tu es méchante ! »

« - … »

« -Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît, quelle est donc cette vision ? »

Le ton de Frédéric baignait dans une hypocrisie couarde tandis que l'accent de Madurei arborait déjà les pics et les lances de la juste révolte.

« -Cela ne vous servira à rien ! Il s'agit de Néréis… Et c'est une prédiction malheureuse… Vous en seriez trop content ! »

« -Elle épousera un Headcliff, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Si vous avez déjà entendu, pourquoi m'interroger ? »

« -Elle épousera un Headcliff… Et ce sera un mariage des plus déplorables. Elle fera le malheur de cet homme qu'il l'aimera… Ou… Peut-être l'inverse, qui sait ? »

« -Effacez ce sourire de votre visage ou c'est moi qui m'en charge. »

« -Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour, Madurei, cela te jouera des tours… »

Et derrière la froide porte, Néréis tomba à genoux, glacée jusqu'aux os… Les Servantes poursuivirent leur sombre litanie :

Néréis, Néréis ! D'un grand rêve tombée !  
Près de l'écume, morte ! En extase courbée !

Ha ! Leur prononciation avait changé… Tantôt, l'adjectif « morte » se rapportait au mot « écume », Néréis avait en effet imaginé la mousse marine se desséchant sur une plage abandonnée… Mais là… Avec une telle coupure… Morte ! Cela se rapportait à… elle-même… Néréis, morte ! En extase courbée…

Et l'enfant pleura comme elle savait si bien le faire.

* * *

Quelle partie de la Clé est la plus profitable ? Avec celle des Chimères inanimées, Lady Anaïmon peut modifier à loisirs la construction du château, elle peut aussi réparer les éventuelles casses, comme lorsque Madurei, pour libérer Néréis, avait littéralement explosé la Tour d'Ivoire…

Mais le plus amusant est sans nulle doute de contrôler les Chimères animées : imaginez un peu, des centaines et des centaines de Servantes plus ou moins sous vos ordres ! Néréis avait appris à les dompter avec le temps… Plus ou moins…

_« - « La brillante Ecarlate ! » Qui t'a trouvé ce surnom ! »  
__« - Toi », chuchota Anaïmon effrayée devant la nouvelle crise de sa jumelle.  
__« -Correct, petite sœur ! C'est moi qui te l'ai donné. Et il a suffit que je le prononce une seule fois et tous nos murs ont résonné de ce nom ! Tous t'ont appelée ainsi ! Même Madurei qui n'était plus là à cette époque te prénomment ainsi ! Même Rogue ! Même Dumbledore ! Et l'homme aux Yeux Rouges le fera aussi ! »_

Tous les murs en ont résonné : logique ! A peine Lady Néréis avait-elle hurlé le nouveau patronyme de sa jumelle que les Servantes le reprirent à tue-tête…

_Elle reprit son souffle en essuyant ses lèvres écumantes de folie :  
__« -Et après on viendra dire que Néréis n'avait pas de pouvoir… »_

Mais si, Néréis, vous en aviez du pouvoir ! Vous pouviez faire chanter ces Servantes, les faire réciter la litanie des Mangemorts !

_Je vous construirai des murailles,  
__Non pas de ces murs qui tombent sous les affres de l'homme et du temps  
__Mais des remparts comme on en voit seulement bâtis par des mains IMMORTELLES !_

_Des mains immortelles  
__Pour un Seigneur immortel !_

_Je vous construirai des murailles…_

Ho ! Comme votre père en était effrayé ! Vous aviez du pouvoir Néréis, mais vous n'avez pas daigné l'utiliser à plein régime… Dommage pour vous…


	46. Chapitre 24 : Nouvelle donne

**Disclaimer**** : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.**

**Petite anecdote, le « suicide raté » de Joyce est très important pour moi : c'est ce qui a déclenché la rédaction de cette histoire… il y a presque un an et trois mois, je me suis assise devant mon ordinateur et j'ai commencé à écrire un petit texte que j'avais nommé « petit délire »… Il s'agissait de cette scène. C'était une histoire qui je composais dans ma tête depuis la rentrée mais que je n'osais pas écrire. En relisant cette scène, je trouvais Rogue trop attentionné, je me disais : « mais quel genre d'épreuves et de parcours permettrait de créer un amour filial et paternel entre une gamine schizo et un ancien Mangemort aigri par la vie. » J'ai donc décidé d'écrire le début, j'ai ouvert un autre dossier que j'avais appelé « petit délire, début » qui démarrait donc ce fameux jours où Joyce débarquait à Poudlard, et quelques 300 pages plus loin, voilà où j'en suis… **

* * *

**24/ Nouvelle donne…**

Le royaume des Kris est en réalité une gigantesque presqu'île reliée au continent arctique au nord, bordée de montagnes élevées et infranchissables sur les flancs est et ouest, et enfin, dotée d'une muraille longeant l'océan au sud. C'est au nord que se trouve les fameuses portes noires et grinçantes qui ont donné le nom de Ksris à ce peuple.

Cette presqu'île est entourée de clans de créatures marines : les sirènes au sud, les néréides à l'ouest et les naïades à l'est. Les néréides, cachées derrière la barrière naturelle que forme la chaîne de montagnes immenses, ont longtemps pu vivre sans craindre la cupidité des sorciers. Malheureusement, le château de Sir Salazar possède une partie encastrée dans la montagne ainsi qu'un passage secret la traversant et donnant directement accès sur la cachette des néréides. C'est en empruntant cette voie souterraine que Sir Frédéric put capturer celle qui devint son épouse.

La peuplade des ksris se divise en plusieurs petits villages. La langue qu'ils parlaient le plus était un dérivé du grec ancien, cependant la quasi totalité était bilingue et parlait l'anglais couramment. (Car même s'ils n'avaient pas de contact « officiel » avec l'extérieur, beaucoup de mages noirs venaient y faire des transactions.) Il n'existe qu'une seule grande ville, et elle a longtemps tenté de faire de l'ombre aux héritiers de Serpentard : Ruax-Polis. Ce qui signifie la ville du volcan. Effectivement, cette cité a été construite de façon concentrique autour d'un volcan menaçant toujours d'exploser. Dans cette région quasi polaire, la présence de cette montagne de feu, pratiquement au centre de la presqu'île, fut considérée comme une véritable aubaine. Ruax-Polis accueille tous les pires déchets de la magie noire et ses habitants se passionnent pour les mages noirs venant d'ailleurs qui ajoutent une touche exotique à leur morne quotidien.

Les Mangemorts furent donc reçus à bras ouverts. Pour l'occasion, les citadins acceptèrent même de se rendre au château de feu Sir Frédéric pour une sorte de « réception ». Il faut savoir que ce fut une grande concession pour eux car jamais ils n'avaient accepté une invitation de la famille Serpentard depuis la Grande Purge. Les parents de Sir Frédéric, l'avide Atropos et le Négationniste (son vrai nom a même été oublié, tout le monde ne le connaît plus que par ce surnom) avait organisé une véritable épuration sur ce qu'ils appelaient leur territoire. Beaucoup de gens trouvèrent la mort. En particulier une famille fut décimée : les Headcliff, qui avaient osé s'élever contre la tyrannie du Négationniste. Les derniers survivants vécurent une vie de misère en tant que mendiants, juste aux pieds du château jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un : Caïn, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche sur le sort.

Les citoyens de Ruax-Polis se rendirent donc à la demeure tant méprisée de la famille Serpentard. Un changement se faisait quand même sentir en eux : il y avait un nouveau chef à la tête de la famille, un être supérieur qui pourrait exaucer leur rêve les plus fous….

Les portes du château étaient largement ouvertes. Anaïmon se tenait dans la première cour, devant un monument où étaient inscrits tous les noms de la famille. Les ksris la regardèrent avec appréhension, les Mangemorts, visages voilés, l'entouraient.

« -Chers Ksris », énonça-t-elle d'une voix lugubre, « le temps ne nous a pas toujours été favorable… La descendance de Salazar, au lieu de s'occuper de ce qui était le plus important, s'est recluse pour mener une vie égoïste et fallacieuse. Aujourd'hui, nous devons embrasser une autre conduite : vous allez connaître… votre première et dernière guerre. »

Un murmure interrogateur parcourut la foule. Lucius Malefoy fit un signe discret à la jeune fille pour qu'elle continue.

« -Je dis « dernière » car lorsque nous l'aurons gagnée, nous n'aurons plus d'ennemis capables de nous priver de ce que nous avons amplement mérité. Nous ne vivrons plus sur ces terres hostiles et stériles ! Nous ne devrons plus écouter ces ambassadeurs pompeux que nous envoie le Ministère de la Magie dans le but de nous asservir ! »

Les paroles commencèrent à faire effet. Les sorciers firent des signes d'approbation de plus en plus énergiques.

« -Ces gens qui sont de l'autre côté des grandes portes, de l'autre côté de l'océan, ne sont pas comme nous ! Ils ne nous comprennent pas et nous considèrent tout juste comme des monstres de foires. Je le sais très bien car j'y suis allée. »

Anaïmon avait grandement haussé le ton. Certains Mangemorts sourirent avec malveillance. Tous les Mangemorts étaient là : même Rogue avait été convié. Il demeura de marbre, aux côtés de Lucius, essayant de percer ce que l'Ecarlate ressentait vraiment au fond d'elle.

« -J'ai donc l'immense honneur de proclamer celui qui sera notre guide. Je ne prononcerai pas son nom qui doit rester un pur sujet de crainte pour tous et vierge dans toutes les bouches. Mais je vais à l'instant l'inscrire sur le monument familial pour que son autorité devienne légitime. »

« Et voilà ! » Songea Rogue avec dépit, « le Seigneur des ténèbres va devenir leur leader de façon officielle. Quoi que dise Ethius, tous les ksris vont le suivre à présent ! »

Anaïmon agita sa baguette :

« -Moi, Joyce Serpentard, dernière parmi les dernières, je vous proclame vous, le Seigneur des ténèbres, maître incontesté de ce château et de ce territoire ! »

Et une inscription rouge et légèrement plus grande que les autres se traça sur la pierre : « Lord Voldemort.» Tous les Ksris poussèrent une exclamation à la fois surprise et enthousiaste. Les habitants du royaume maudit parurent alors conquis.

Et c'est le moment que le Seigneur des ténèbres choisit pour faire son entrée. Les sorciers eurent le souffle coupé : l'énergie qu'il dégageait était si puissante qu'ils l'entendaient même cogner entre leurs côtes. Il fit déployer largement sa cape, la rougeur de ses yeux rivalisant avec le sang le plus pur. Anaïmon s'agenouilla devant lui et son exemple fut suivi par tous.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Voldemort invita dans la salle principale les Ksris les plus importants pour leur exposer ses ambitions. Quelques Mangemorts, comme Malefoy, l'accompagnèrent.

Anaïmon était restée dehors. Les autres Ksris s'étaient peu à peu éloignés, les yeux pleins de rêve de destruction. Elle regarda sa marque avec un drôle de sentiment : dire qu'elle se moquait du Rouge-Gorge à cause de cela autrefois !

« -Alors, tu es fière de toi ? » Lui demanda Rogue en s'étant assuré que personne ne les entendrait.

« -La ferme ! Ne me regarde pas ! J'aurais très bien pu te vendre ! Mais au contraire j'ai assuré à Jéd… au maître que tu étais l'un de ses plus fidèles partisans ! »

« -Et il t'a cru, tu es plus douée que je ne l'imaginais : tu trompes même le Seigneur des ténèbres. »

« Anaïmon croit en ses propres mensonges » avait déclaré Madurei, elle va même jusqu'à se forger les souvenirs qui vont avec, c'est pour cela que même en maîtrisant la legilimancie, on ne peut la percer à jour.

« -Je ne voulais pas gâcher ma dernière chance de retrouver un jour l'affection de Néréis ! » Assura l'Ecarlate pour ne pas paraître trop aimable vis à vis du Rouge-Gorge.

« -Je sais, dois-je comprendre que tu es ici contre ta volonté ? »

« -Il est trop tard pour moi ! Tu as vu ce que j'ai sur le bras ! »

« -Et alors ? Répondit Rogue d'un air sombre, tu crois que notre personne est entièrement résumée dans cette Marque ? Tu crois que nous ne sommes qu'un tas de chair tatouée ? Nous vallons beaucoup mieux que ça, Mademoiselle « Joyce Serpentard », beaucoup mieux que ça… »

« -Ces paroles viennent de toi ou de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ? » Gronda-t-elle.

Il ne manquait pas de culot pour essayer de la ramener dans son camp alors que Voldemort n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux ! Anaïmon le fixa avec une haine grandissante dans le regard : Ho ! Elle sentait qu'il lui avait tout volé ! Il avait pris sa place : Néréis et Madurei n'avaient pas besoin d'elle.

« -Je pourrais, dit-elle avec un sourire perfide, aller raconter au maître ce que tu viens de me dire ! »

« -Et moi, rétorqua Rogue avec une voix mielleuse, je pourrais t'écraser le crâne contre ce pilier derrière toi. »

Elle ricana sourdement mais en regardant la colonne en question avec une certaine appréhension.

Les derniers Ksris ressortirent, Bellatrix les précédait :

« -Severus, Anaïmon ! Et vous là-bas ! (Elle désigna du menton 4 Mangemorts qui discutaient en retrait) Venez ici ! »

Anaïmon s'exécuta immédiatement. Rogue comprit que la mettre de son côté serait plus dur que prévu.

* * *

Joyce avait obtenu ce qu'elle avait voulu : elle avait quitté Poudlard. Si elle avait su que c'était pour supporter Sirius Black… Hé oui, elle était coincée au 12, square Grimmaurd, le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et accessoirement la demeure des Black. Madurei l'y avait accompagnée le temps de mettre au point un plan d'action : maintenant qu'Anaïmon avait légitimé le pouvoir de Voldemort, il fallait à tout prix limiter les dégâts et empêchaient tous les Ksris de le suivre.

Pour consoler Joyce de la perte de Korée, Dumbledore lui avait remis Sévy junior (sans toutefois rétablir la liaison psychique entre eux), au grand damne de Rogue. Quoique, Joyce savait pertinemment que la seule chose qui pourrait remplacer Korée dans son cœur était un bon pieu bien placé…

Dans une pièce aménagée rien que pour elle, la jeune fille suivait les cours de Poudlard par correspondance, envoyant par hiboux ses devoirs et même ses potions. Ce jour-là, elle avait commencé une potion de Vigueur un peu en retard :

« -Feignasse ! » Cria Sévy, « ta dernière limite pour l'envoyer à Poudlard est 18H00, mon double géant va te mettre zéro ! »

« -Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous ? » Rétorqua Joyce de mauvaise humeur, « mes notes ne comptent plus. »

Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de perdre toute sa soirée à la laborieuse préparation de cette potion.

« Ajouter 12 fois une pincée de safran en remuant pendant 7 minutes entre chaque ajout. » Lut-elle, mais ça va être affreusement long !

Elle saisit le bocal plein de safran avec ferveur :

« -Je vais tout mettre d'un coup, Rogue ne verra rien. »

« -J'attends de voir ça avec grand plaisir », ricana Sévy.

Joyce soupira : décidément, ce bonhomme n'avait rien de la douceur et de la gentillesse de Korée.

* * *

Rei était assise dans le salon, en train de lire calmement. Un petit crépitement se fit entendre dans la cheminée, elle tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir Rogue entrer. Il n'aimait pas spécialement cette maison (quoique penser que Sirius y était très mal à l'aise le remplissait d'une certaine liesse), mais il voulait profiter de la présence Madurei avant qu'elle ne parte.

« - Où est… l'autre ? » Demanda-t-il dans un rictus.

Rei comprit qu'il parlait de Sirius :

« -Dans la cuisine, il se bat avec Kreattur pour préparer le repas. »

Rogue se débarrassa donc de sa cape en toute confiance, Rei s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sans attendre : les moments d'intimité se faisaient rares et il était hors de question d'en laisser passer un seul.

Rogue venait juste de l'enlacer quand une formidable explosion retentit.

« -Ce sont les œufs aux plats de Black ? » S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Nan ! » Fit Rei visiblement énervée, « ça vient du côté de ma soeur. »

Sirius surgit alors et traversa la salle en courant, sans voir le couple :

« -Elle va faire sauter la maison un de ses jours ! » Criait-il.

Il disparut par une petite porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, des cris outrés et suraigus en sortirent.

« -Mais non ! » Hurlait Joyce en colère, « j'ai rien fait ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

« -C'est la deuxième pièce que tu me désintègres ! »

« -Et alors ? Tu détestes cette baraque ! »

« -Je vais devoir tout nettoyer ! »

« -Ça ne te fera pas de mal, feignasse !

« -Ho ! Toi le Snivellus miniature, tu la fermes ! »

« -Sévy ! » S'indigna Joyce, « tu sais dire que feignasse ou quoi ? »

« -Feignasse ! » Répondit le psychonaute.

Rogue considéra sa compagne avec un petit air de pitié ironique :

« -Ma pauvre Rei, et tu supportes ça tous les jours ? »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire forcé en marmonnant :

« -Tu aimerais sans doute être à ma place… Les Mangemorts me donnent encore moins d'urticaire que ces trois zouaves réunis… »

Joyce entra dans le salon, ses habits étaient presque entièrement carbonisés et ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête. Elle cachait son visage derrière un large parchemin : il s'agissait en fait d'un formulaire où elle devait mettre les difficultés rencontrées pendant la préparation de la potion pour que Rogue puisse, plus ou moins, en prendre compte.

Et n'ayant pas encore aperçu le maître des potions, elle commença à griffonner dessus :

« -Alors, « je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas envoyer de potion aujourd'hui : j'ai eu un léger problème…. »

« - « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas » ricana Sévy, « si ça continue comme ça, je finirai sans doute par désintégrer toute la maison, votre ami Sirius Black compris… »

« Sévy ! » Fit Joyce. « Bon : « Problème rencontré : je l'ai… »

« - …explosée…. » Reprit le psychonaute.

« - … ratée, par… » Rétorqua Joyce.

« - … stupidité… impatience… »

« - …par inadvertance… en… »

« -Dosant mal ? » Suggéra Rogue.

« - C'est exactement ça », approuva Joyce contente d'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour lui souffler les mots justes.

Elle sursauta d'un coup, réalisant que son professeur était là.

« -Tu t'apprêtais à me donner une vision un peu déformée de la réalité », dit-il d'une voix onctueuse.

« - Je ne mens pas, avoua Joyce en rougissant, « je ne dis pas ». C'est tout. »

« - Va te changer », lui ordonna Rei.

L'adolescente obtempéra tout de suite et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre.

« -Elle n'a plus besoin de faire ses devoirs », assura Rogue, les cours s'arrêteront plus tôt cette année en raison des évènements.

« -Nous le savons », répondit Madurei, « mais cela lui fait du bien de s'occuper un peu. Je l'ai entraînée pendant trois heures aujourd'hui au contrôle de sa Faux. »

« - Et ? »

Rei soupira et s'assit, Rogue prit place à ses côtés :

« -Elle avance doucement, mais sûrement. Cependant cela ne suffit pas. Elle fait pourtant de son mieux. »

« -Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser à sa place ? »

« - J'aurais pu si cette brave idiote ne l'avait pas absorbée. Elle en ait dépendante : laissez-la trois jours sans la Faux et elle en mourra. Et quant à me la passer juste avant la bataille, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui prenne une de ces crises de « Gollumite » aiguë et qu'elle tente de me l'arracher en plein combat. »

« -Et bien entendu il n'y a aucun moyen pour briser l'envoûtement. »

« -Ho si », annonça Rei d'une voix faussement joyeuse. « Rien de plus simple. Il suffit d'évoquer la Tour d'Eternité… »

« -Splendide, grogna Rogue, et comme nous ne savons pas où se situe cette fichue tour… »

« -Pourtant le château n'est pas si grand… » (Oui, Madurei, il est juste immense, arf !)

Joyce était déjà de retour mais n'avait pas osé les déranger. Elle avait entendu les dernières brides de leur conversation.

« -Je savais où elle était… » Murmura-t-elle.

Les adultes la regardèrent avec incrédulité.

« -Jédusor me l'a demandée quand nous étions dans la forêt. Il a essayé de violer mon esprit mais la potion d'oubli a fait barrage. Mais je sais que je le savais. Ecoutez-moi bien… j'ai le sentiment qu'il faudra conduire Harry Potter à cette tour avant le Seigneur des ténèbres… »

« -Ce n'est pas à toi d'établir des plans », répliqua Rogue mécontent de cette dernière phrase. « Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt ? »

Joyce haussa les épaules :

« -Pour vous dire quoi exactement ? J'ai tout oublié… »

« -Severus », proposa Madurei, « tu ne pourrais pas lui concocter une potion ? »

« -Surtout pas ! » S'écria Joyce, « la potion d'oubli cessera bientôt de faire effet, tout comme le polynectar avancé, imaginez que cela fasse des effets secondaires… »

« -Bientôt, bientôt », râla Rei, « je trouve que ça fait un bon moment que tu me rabâches la même chose. »

« -Tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités ? » Renchérit Rogue d'un air sévère.

« -Ho si, professeur », répondit Joyce un peu perdue, « mais je… »

Elle n'avait pas envie de retrouver la mémoire. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il lui restait à découvrir. Petit à petit, elle s'était souvenue au cours de l'année qu'elle avait tuée Salana (accidentellement certes, mais c'était tout de même sa faute), de la chanson du rouge-gorge, que Rogue avait été un Mangemort, que son père était un monstre, qu'elle même était la cousine du mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps : qu'est-ce que sa mémoire pouvait bien encore cacher ?

Sirius revint dans la pièce, maculé de cendres. Il renifla avec mépris en apercevant Rogue :

« - Je mets un couvert de plus où tu vas fuir parce que tes cachots te manquent ? »

« - Il va manger avec nous », assura Joyce, « parce que ça nous fait plaisir et que ça t'enquiquine au plus haut point. »

Puis elle jeta un regard sur Rogue comme pour avoir son approbation.

« -Accepte », lui murmura Rei, « regarde comme ton ancien camarade de classe est vert… »

Rogue éprouvait un certain plaisir à voir Sirius se faire rabattre son clapet par une gamine.

« -Allez viens Siriette », chantonna Joyce avec un accent marseillais, « va nous préparer ta potasse, peuchère ! J'ai ma panse qui me tracasse ! »

« -Si tou me donnes un coup de main, feignasse », répondit-il du tac au tac.

« -Feignasse ! » Retentit une voix en écho dans la cuisine.

Comprenant que Sévy junior risquait de ruiner le dîner, Joyce et Sirius se ruèrent vers les fourneaux.

* * *

Le dîner s'annonçait joyeux : Lupin les avait rejoins entre temps. Rogue s'était placé à côté de Rei. Sirius et Lupin était face à eux et Joyce en bout de table. Personne n'esquissa le moindre geste, pareils à des cow-boys préparant un duel, jusqu'à ce que Joyce ouvre la bouche :

« -Vous savez qui c'est qui manque ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Rogue et Sirius la fixèrent avec de gros yeux, Lupin avait une petite mine innocente, Rei affichait un air agacé.

« -Harry Potter », répondit-elle en souriant, « les deux équipes seraient à égalité comme ça. »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous parler d'équipes, toi ! » Fit Rei en devenant écarlate sous le joug de la colère, « bon : je vais vous servir puisque que personne ne semble vouloir bouger ! »

« -Ne vous énervez pas Madurei », dit Rémus d'un ton apaisant.

« -Votre assiette ! » Répliqua Rei avec une note d'agressivité.

Un petit sourire narquois se profila sur les lèvres de Rogue : Rei lui était d'une grande utilité, elle s'énervait pour deux.

« -Alors », susurra Lupin pour repartir du bon pied, « ça se passe bien… pour vous deux ? »

Rei haussa un sourcil :

« -Quelqu'un n'a pas tenu sa langue. »

Rogue avait déjà fusillé Joyce du regard mais Lupin poursuivit :

« -Non, non, c'est Albus. »

Le professeur de potion écrasa presque sa fourchette de dépit :

« -Et je suppose qu'il le raconte à qui veut bien l'entendre ? »

« -Non », répondit Lupin, « seulement à nous, à _l'Ordre_, ça restera secret. Ce serait dommage que ton rôle d'espion capote parce que tu sors avec… la cousine de ton patron. Avoue que c'est assez comique. »

« -Ha Ha Ha », firent Rei et Rogue à l'unisson.

Joyce n'avait jamais vu ça sous cet angle, elle avait considérablement pâli et sa cuillère erra à mi-chemin de sa bouche et de son assiette.

« -Ne dis plus de bêtises pareilles, Lupin ! » Gronda Rogue, « tu ne vois pas que tu l'inquiètes ? »

Mais Joyce s'accouda sur la table, l'air grave :

« -Ce n'est pas grave… Heu… » Ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet, « je ne savais pas que Dumbledore était au courant. »

« -Il l'a compris de suite, rétorqua Sirius avant de lâcher en ricanant : quel gâchis ! »

Rogue calculait le meilleur endroit possible pour lui mettre un coup de pieds par dessous la table tandis que Madurei s'indignait :

« -Quoi, comment ça quel gâchis ? »

« -Vous avez de drôles de goût, Madurei. C'est dommage, une belle femme comme vous. »

« -Je ne parlerai pas de goût », rétorqua Rogue, « si je vivais dans une telle porcherie ! »

« -Ça doit lui rappelait Azcaban », ajouta sa compagne avec une grimace vénéneuse.

« -Ou sa niche, oua ! oua ! » Fit Joyce.

Sirius digéra ces trois hypercuts.

« -Désolé mon gars », dit Lupin avec un faible sourire en regardant son ami, « mais je n'ai rien en tête pour t'aider. »

« -Depuis quand y a-t-il quelque chose dans ta tête, Lupin ? » S'enquit Rogue avec son ton le plus doucereux, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de six ans.

« -C'est très bas, ça, Snivellus », grogna Sirius.

« -Il faut bien qu'il se mette à votre niveau ! » Cria Joyce avec ardeur, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une, haem, « bonne vanne ».

Rei se servit à boire avec un sourire de triomphe :

« -C'est moi qui lui ai tout appris », dit-elle en désignant sa petite sœur.

« -Je vois qu'elle a de qui tenir », soupira Sirius.

« -J'y ai ajouté ma propre couche personnelle », assura Rogue.

Joyce rougit de plaisir, elle aimait s'imaginer être la fille de Rogue et Madurei, et ceux-ci le savaient très bien. Il faudrait bien un jour qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes mais pour l'heure, elle avait encore besoin de leur soutien.

« -Je vois que vous formez une petite famille bien gentille », renifla Black avec aigreur.

Intérieurement, il ressentait une vive amertume en voyant que Rogue avait trouvé des gens qui pouvaient l'aimer véritablement alors que James était six pieds sous terre. Il se félicitait autrefois en se disant que Rogue ne connaîtrait jamais le lien qui l'unissait à Harry. Mais le regard éperdu d'admiration et de respect de Joyce l'avait détrompé. « S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas un tel amour » songea-t-il, « c'était bien lui… »

« -Hé bien, Black », dit narquoisement Rogue, « on ne t'entend plus ? »

« -Tu veux m'entendre, Snivellus ? Tu me cherches ? T'aurais moins de gueule si tu n'avais pas tes deux petites femmes pour t'aider... »

« -Tu as bien attaqué Madurei directement, Black ? Je n'allais pas l'empêcher de se défendre. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si Lupin n'est pas aussi créatif que Néréis en matière d'insulte. »

Sirius se gratta les cheveux avec nonchalance puis fit mine d'avoir eu une illumination :

« -Après tout Madurei, je vous plains. C'est vrai que d'un côté, vous ne pouvez pas juger Rogue correctement, étant donné que vous n'avez _aucun modèle de comparaison… »_

« -Je vous demande pardon ? » S'enquit Rei en craignant de comprendre.

Le visage de Rogue s'était un peu empourpré. Joyce baissa si bas le front qu'elle faillit passer sous la table. Lupin parut scandalisé par l'audace de son ami.

« -Oui », souffla Sirius en se bidonnant, « je pensais à cette blague sur votre signe astrologique. »

Rappel de la blague du siècle : « Rei est vierge mais ce n'est pas seulement son signe astrologique… »

La tête de Madurei pivota lentement vers sa sœur en révélant une face bleuie par la rage et la honte. Joyce s'agita sur place en tentant de se justifier :

« -C'est pas ma faute ! Peeves a du m'entendre pendant que je la racontais à Caïn ! Je suis désolée ! »

« -Juste pour savoir, continua Sirius, cette blague est-elle toujours _d'actualité_ ? »

« - EST-CE QUE CA TE REGARDE ! » Hurla Rogue en se levant.

Mais Joyce, d'un air convaincu, avait déjà fait un hochement de tête qui signifiait: « Oui, ils n'ont toujours rien fait, j'en suis sûre, ils n'ont pas eu le temps, l'Ordre est une activité trop prenante… ». (Woua ! C'est fou tout ce que Joyce peut sous-entendre par un simple mouvement ! Quelle expressivité ! Du grand art !)

« - Et ces sales individus étalent leur intimité dans la maison de ma maîtresse », râlait l'elfe de maison qui se nommait Kreattur, « surtout la sale vierge bâtarde. Je n'oserais pas ramener ma fraise si j'étais accompagnée d'un traître à la juste cause… »

C'était bien la première fois que Sirius était heureux de voir son elfe.

« - Sirius, dîtes à cette chose de se taire où je l'étripe ! » Gronda Madurei.

« - Allons, ce n'est pas sa faute », mentit-il, « il ne le fait pas expr… »

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rogue avait envoyé l'elfe valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de baguette. Sirius décolla de sa chaise en dégainant la sienne. Les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens, un véritable amalgame de coups et de cris !

Si bien que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Dumbledore et Maugrey, la pièce était presque totalement dévastée : la table était renversée, les lustres brisés, Joyce bloquait Kreattur contre le sol, Rémus retenait Rogue tandis que Madurei immobilisait le bras de Sirius qui tenait la baguette. Sévy junior tournoyait dans tous les sens en lançant des petits éclairs.

« -Albus », marmonna l'Auror, « j'ai une prémonition : je crois qu'on va perdre la guerre. »

« -Si nous commençons par nous entre-tuer, il y a des chances. »

Rémus, Rogue, Sirius et Madurei s'époussetèrent en reprenant un air de dignité.

« -Tout va bien », expliqua Rogue, « c'était une simple mise au point. »

« -Joyce, lâche Kreattur », lança Sirius, « s'il meurt, qui fera le ménage ? »

« -Le ménage n'est jamais fait ici », râla Rei.

« -Vous n'avez qu'à le faire ! »

« -Je ne suis pas votre esclave, Black ! »

« -Les corvées ça vous connaît pourtant : supporter Snivellus… »

Dumbledore haussa ses mains comme s'il imposait le silence à des gamins.

« -Si vous êtes calmés », soupira-t-il, « je dois vous entretenir de choses urgentes… Miss Happer, vous voulez bien sortir ? »

« -Pourquoi ? Je fais partie de l'Ordre, non ? Je suis une quinquagénaire qui en veut ! »

Mais Rogue lui fit signe de monter, elle fit une grimace déprimée et obtempéra.

* * *

**Lancement de l'opération "Kikoo" (je suis très curieuse lol, j'aimerais bien savoir si j'ai des lecteurs cachés) : vous lisez cette fic mais n'osez pas rewiewé parce que vous n'avez rien de particulier à dire, lol, détrompez-vous ! Lancez-moi un Kikooo ! Big kissssss à tous ! J'vous aime ! (j'suis en trop plein d'Amûr ce soir, lol)**


	47. Chapitre 25 : Sombre, toujours plus somb...

**Disclaimer**** : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.**

**Yeeeeessssssssssssss**** ! L'opération « Kiko ! » a été un succés ! (+ trois rewiews de plus que les réguliers) Hip Hip Hip Hourraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

**Le prochain chap viendra dimanche ou lundi… (Se frotte les mains, lol, je l'aime bien ce chap, lol, vous comprendrez pourquoi quand vous l'aurez lu…)**

**Rewiew**

**Namyothis** : Oui, j'adore Clamp ! Elles sont vraiment excellentes ! Je n'ai pas pu lire tous leurs mangas (parce que mon petit porte-monnaie est souvent à la diète lol) mais dès que je fais fortune héhéhéhé ! Joyce vue comme Nekoï ? C'est vrai que leur côté jovial colle bien Oui, je veux savoir à quels autres persos ils te font penser (toute contente, lol). Kissssssss

**Mamie-boubou : **Kikoo ! Ben disons qu'en pleine bataille ça peut être gênant, surtout si Voldy est dans le coin. Quant à Sévy junior, il n'est pas réellement dérivé de Rogue : il a son apparence parce que Joyce a pensé à lui mais aucun de ses composants ne vient de Rogue. Lol, c'est clair qu'il est et c'est ça qui est le plus énervant pour Rogue (peut pas rester digne, ce , lol), mais je crois qu'il lui ressemble aurait été pire : cependant je laisse ça au vrai Severus Junior… Kisssssss

**Gluny : **Merci beaucoup ! voici la suite Le prochain viendra dimanche ou lundi. Kissss

**Snapye : **Kikooo ! J'aime ce petit combat aussi, franchement j'adore mettre en scène des engueulades Rogue/Sirius (faudrait qu'il y en ait plus, lol) C'est dommage que Rowling l'ait…. Sigh ! Je publie un chapitre toutes les semaines au moins… La fin avance à grand pas… Kisssss

**Grosse marmotte : **Merci ! Oui, je suis satisfaite Gros bisousssss ! J'essaierai d'épargner Néréis mais je ne promets rien…

**Severia**** Dousbrune : **Je crois que le personnage de Brontë s'appelle Heathcliff, non ? (je ne me souviens jamais de l'orthographe) J'ai eu plusieurs sources pour trouver ce nom : au début je me suis en fait inspirée d'un manga : Comte Caïn, le héros se nomme Caïn Hargreaves (j'ai flashé pour ce nom). J'ai quand même changé le nom de famille mais je voulais garder une consonance anglaise avec un « i »… De là je me souviens que celui qui joue le rôle de Potter se nomme Radcliffe et aussi qu'un personnage d'un texte d'Emily Brontë, comme tu as bien deviné, qu'on étudiait en anglais littérature se nommait Heathcliff. (En plus le bohémien recueilli par une famille et fou amoureux de la fille de la famille : j'étais contente de l'intertextualité que je faisais là) Je prends mon dico d'anglais, et je vois que cliff veut dire « falaise »… Et comme j'avais une vision un peu triste et tourmentée de mon perso, je le voyais bien sauter de la cime d'une falaise, lol. Mais comme je suis nulle en anglais, et que j'avais la flegme de reprendre mon dico je suis partie sur « la tête de la falaise » : ainsi naquit Caïn Headcliff… lol kisssss

**CyCy : **Oui, en moins sauvage, lol. Quoique dans ce chapitre, Caïn se réveille et se révèle un peu… plus ? lol Quoiqu'il en soit, dans ses plus mauvais côtés, je vois davantage Caïn comme un froid serpent. Et dans ses meilleurs côtés comme un oreiller parlant… (J'ai une vision très particulière de mon petit monde ) Kisss

**Ryannon** : Et non, tu l'auras pas de suite quand même parce qu'il faut que je l'écrire, lol… Non, Néréis n'est pas une serrure, lol, parce qu'elle n'ouvre aucune porte… (Kes ke je raconte ?) Pour la carte de tarot, je voulais juste donner un faux air d'apocalypse. En gros, les Ksris pensent que la Tour d'Eternité représente la fatalité : qu'elle peut anéantir le destin, j'entends par là le modifier seulement en réalité. Mais tu verras en temps voulu. Quand j'ai repensé à ça, ça m'a rappelé « à la croisée des Mondes » mais en fait ce sera beaucoup plus proche d'un manga : « Escaflowne »… Oui, les Servantes parlent beaucoup puisqu'elles sont branchés sur les pensées de Néréis, lol… Je bousille la vie de mes persos ? oh ! juste un peu, lol. A la fin du chap 23, le narrateur est juste un narrateur externe. C'était toujours le même, sauf qu'il nous livre un avis subjectif. Plus précisément, c'est l'auteur qui intervient. Pour l'Ecarlate, je ne l'ai pas reprécisé, mais Voldy la dope au sang de licorne pour qu'elle fonctionne, lol. Le texte d'origine est peut-être anglais, mais puisque je suis française et que j'ai déjà clairsemé cette fic d'auteurs français classiques, je n'hésite plus : ils peuvent prendre un accent marseillais lol (et puis si Joyce connaît par cœur Corneilles, elle peut connaître les accents du midi, peuchère ! lol) Il doit y avoir un équivalant pour l'accent marseillais en français mais je n'avais pas envie de chercher. Ravie de t'avoir fait tant rigoler (pourtant je le trouvais sobre ce chap : c'est ce que je disais, à force de relire mes textes, je ressens plus rien à la fin, snif !) kisssss

**Griselle** : Du moment qu'on me rewiew, je réponds toujours … Bonne chance pour ta fic et bonne lecture, je t'attends (j'bouge pas lol), kissssss

**Angie**** Black : **Pas encore corrompue ? lol ça ne saurait tarder, non j'plaisante, pas taper ! Je suis contente de voir que tu veux que l'Ecarlate retourne chez les bons (j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on la déteste alors que j'ai déjà eu d'autres témoignages d'amitié pour elle, lol) Tes rewiews me font toujours énormément plaisir, ne les dénigre pas ;-) (tu sais quand c'est moi qui en laisse, ça se limite parfois à « arf ! arf ! arf ! Veux la suite » lol) Gros bisoussssssssss

**Humhum** : Merci à toi ! Merci ! Mdrrrrrrrrr big kissssssss

* * *

**25/ Sombre, toujours plus sombre... **

Rumeurs de vieille femme : « - Néréis, bien sûr que nous la connaissions ! Mon village se trouvait aux abords de la forteresse de Sir Frédéric… Mais parlons bas… Elle pourrait nous entendre.

Oui, vous dis-je, elle est dans la tour d'Ivoire, et elle entend tout ce que nous pouvons raconter, elle n'a que ça à faire en somme !

Laissez-moi vous faire une confidence : je suis âgée, j'ai toujours vécu ici et j'ai assisté à l'enfermement de Néréis il y a presque 15 ans, et je peux vous dire qu'elle nous fait _peur_ à tous. Oui, c'est bien elle la plus dangereuse… Figurez-vous que petite, elle était d'une lâcheté et d'une faiblesse sans borne ! Mais quand son père l'a faite enfermée, elle est devenue folle. Elle a hurlé pendant des mois, et puis elle a compris que personne ne lui répondrait.

Malheureusement, sa sœur, l'Ecarlate, la libère parfois la nuit… Et nous craignons toujours qu'elle échappe à la vigilance d'Anaïmon : elle l'a déjà fait, vous savez ! Figurez-vous qu'un soir des partisans du Monstre aux Yeux Rouges qui se disaient Mangemorts sont venus pour rappeler à Sir Frédéric ses engagements. On raconte qu'un corbeau s'était mis à leur crier à tue-tête : « Attention, Néréis vous observe ! Néréis vous observe ! » Ils ont pris cela pour une plaisanterie douteuse mais elle était là : Postée au sommet de la Tour, sa chemise de nuit blanche flottant autour d'elle, les cheveux au vent. Ces cheveux sont si étranges, d'abord leur couleur qui est celle de feue sa mère Lady Kylia, et puis leur façon de bouger : ils n'ondulent pas dans la brise, ils s'éparpillent dans l'air en fines mèches, raides et droites, claquant comme des fouets. Elle était là, vous dis-je, parée de son large masque rouge. Et le lendemain : on a retrouvé les Mangemorts en _morceaux_… Cette fille est une monstruosité… »

* * *

Du sang, du sang partout ! « Attention, Néréis vous observe ! » Joyce se sentit libre ! Elle voguait de tour en tour, les mains suintant d'une liqueur rouge. Avec Néréis, les Mangemorts entrent mais ne ressortent pas ! Un rire épouvantable s'échappa de la semi néréide, elle bondit vers le ciel, totalement enivrée et… se réveilla.

Quel cauchemar !

Elle s'était juste assoupie sur son lit…

Comme c'était étrange : d'habitude, lorsque de pareils souvenirs lui revenaient, elle demeurait prostrée et muette. Mais là… Cela avait beau être un cauchemar, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir fière d'elle : elle envie de rire, mais de rire !

Au bout de quelques minutes, entendant encore du bruit, elle en déduisit que Rei et les autres étaient toujours en bas. … Elle résolut donc de sortir discrètement…

* * *

« - Je l'annoncerai à Joyce demain », dit Madurei.

« - Je ne comprends pas que vous ne l'ayez pas laissée à Poudlard », gronda Maugrey, « C'est là où elle serait le plus en sécurité, non ? »

Il y eut un silence. Joyce écoutait, à quelques pas de la porte. Les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau :

« -Elle ne risque rien ici », assura Sirius. « De toute façon, je ne sais pas si Poudlard est toujours un lieu sur : vous avez vu que Voldemort n'a pas hésité à pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. On dirait bien qu'il n'a plus peur de s'approcher de l'école. »

« -C'est pourquoi Harry et les autres vont vous rejoindre ici », dit Dumbledore.

« -Vous êtes sur que Potter supportera la captivité ? » S'enquit Rogue avec une douceur trompeuse, « il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui vienne des envies de grands larges, comme d'habitude. »

Joyce sentit son cœur se serrer : une force lointaine se profilait quelques parts au nord. Elle n'attendit pas davantage et poussa la porte pour se précipiter à l'intérieur après s'être entravée sur le seuil.

Tous se retournèrent, surpris, vers elle.

« -C'est Anaïmon ! » Annonça-t-elle en écarquillant ses yeux. « Elle fait appel à toutes ses forces en cet instant même ! »

« -Que fait-elle exactement ? » Lui demanda Rogue en la prenant par l'épaule.

« -Elle utilise l'Imperium. »

« -Jédusor ne perd pas de temps », murmura Rei.

La jeune femme observa Dumbledore dont les yeux s'assombrirent :

« -Il va falloir faire vite », dit-il.

Joyce retint son souffle, se doutant bien que ce que Rei s'apprêtait à lui dire ne lui plairait pas du tout.

« -Néréis », dit calmement Madurei, « je vais partir en mission. »

« -Combien de temps ? » Demanda l'adolescente.

« -Je ne sais pas, ça ne devrait pas être long. »

« -Je serai avec elle », intervint Rogue.

Joyce ne parut pas convaincue :

« -Mais professeur, et Jédusor ? »

« -Il me croit et me croira toujours à Poudlard. » Dit Rogue. « Je suis censé surveiller Albus. »

« -Alors vous partez tous les deux », admit-elle d'un air las, « et qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« -Désolé », répondit Rogue, « mais nous ne pouvons pas te le dire. »

Elle serra sa main gantée :

« -Mais qui m'aidera pour le contrôle de la Faux ? »

« -Tu peux te débrouiller sans moi », lui dit sa grande sœur. « Pratique régulièrement et tout ira bien. »

« -Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? »

Lueur de désapprobation dans tous les regards : Joyce n'insista pas.

« -J'aimerais quand même être un peu plus utile », murmura-t-elle, « est-ce que… »

Mais Dumbledore fit non de la tête.

« - Vous ne savez même pas ce que j'allais dire ! » S'indigna Joyce.

« - Mais si », répliqua le directeur « vous alliez demander un entraînement plus poussé vers la magie noire, pour accroître votre maintien sur la Faux et sur la Clé des chimères. »

La jeune fille se renfrogna : il avait bien deviné.

« -Madurei a bien étudié la magie noire à fond ! » Dit-elle, « elle l'a même pratiquée. »

« -Je sais », soupira Dumbledore, « et je le déplore quelque peu. »

Madurei secoua la tête :

« -Je me souviens de ce jour où vous m'avez rendue visite », murmura-t-elle, « c'était un an après notre première rencontre… »

« -Et je vous ai retrouvé dans un drôle d'état, lady Madurei, » rétorqua Dumbledore. « Les yeux vides, le teint livide, étouffée sous une tonne de livres interdits, vous étiez devenue totalement obsédée par la magie noire et par votre vengeance. »

« -Et je vous ai gentiment envoyé balader », ricana-t-elle, « je ne suis pas très fière de moi. »

« -Vous prétendiez que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour vous. Je vous revois encore en train de dire : « Je ne veux pas étudier la Défense contre les forces du mal dans votre stupide école, je veux utiliser la magie noire dans mon intérêt. La fin justifie les moyens ! » A ce moment-là, j'ai crains que vous ne deveniez aussi mauvaise que les Mangemorts que vous haïssiez. »

« -Mais vous aviez tort », dit sombrement Madurei, « et je suis restée moi-même. »

« -Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous que votre petite sœur suive le même chemin ? »

« - … Non… »

« - Alors j'avais bien raison : vous saviez que c'était mal. »

Rei aimait avoir le dernier mot mais elle ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus. Rogue la regarda en silence, une petite rougeur colorait le visage de la jeune femme.

« - Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous venez de dire ! » S'exclama Joyce, « de toute façon, j'ai déjà beaucoup de connaissances en magie satanique, occulte etc.… Bon, j'en ai oublié la moitié à cause de ce fichu filtre d'oubli mais je… »

« - Tu étais devenue complètement folle », rétorqua Madurei.

Joyce soupira longuement : son rêve lui revint en tête, elle savait qu'il était vrai. D'ailleurs, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier la façon dont elle s'était présentée à Caïn : « Je file dans la nuit comme un fantôme blanc, je promène deux mains fratricides au bout de mes bras et j'étrangle les oiseaux au clair de lune parce qu'ils me dérangent : Je suis Néréis, bien sûr ! » C'était bien les paroles d'une illuminée. Quand elle portait ce masque rouge, une folie meurtrière s'emparait d'elle. Ce masque avait été un « cadeau » de Jédusor à Sir Frédéric, et elle, Néréis, le portait, pour narguer l'homme aux Yeux Rouges et prouver qu'elle pouvait résister à ses pouvoirs. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

« -Tu as déjà assez à faire avec la Faux », reprit Rogue dans l'intention de mettre fin à ses objections. « C'est la priorité absolue. »

« - A propos de cette Faux », intervint le directeur. « Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, Néréis, et vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne peux pas vous laisser étudier davantage la magie noire… »

Joyce parut tout ouie :

« - Il y a quelque chose qui dort en vous : une certaine fascination pour la puissance que Voldemort a très bien saisi. Vous vous êtes emparée de cette Faux par cupidité. »

« -Non », lui répondit Joyce d'une voix éteinte, « pas du tout. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je la voulais pour moi seule, je l'ai fais parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre y touche, nuance : ce n'est pas de la cupidité, monsieur, c'est de _l'avarice_. »

Rogue acquiesça doucement : Joyce commençait enfin à se comprendre elle-même.

« -Et pour la Clé des Chimères », poursuivit l'adolescente, « pourquoi ne pas s'en servir pour espionner Jéd… »

« - Non ! » Répliqua violemment Rogue, « c'est hors de question ! Il trouverait un moyen de renverser la situation ! »

« - Mais je pourrai contrôler les Servantes du château à distance si j'avais un peu plus d'entraînement ! » Continua Joyce avec plus de ferveur, « et Jédusor n'en saurait rien, je l'espionnerai à travers leurs yeux à elles ! »

« -Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister ! » Dirent Rogue et Madurei d'une même voix sévère.

« -Néréis ! » Déclara Dumbledore en laissant une ombre se fondre dans ses yeux, « je vous INTERDIS d'essayer quoi que ce soit. L'enjeu est trop important ! Nous avons déjà des espions, ne vous mettez pas inutilement en danger. »

Joyce inhala une bouffée d'air avec bouderie mais elle n'est pas en position de force pour tenter de les convaincre. Anaïmon avait rejoins les Mangemorts à cause d'elle et de sa détestable tendance à agir avant de réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire la moindre erreur :

« -Très bien, j'ai compris, je me contenterai de la Faux. »

Petit silence.

« -Nous devrions tous aller dormir », dit alors Dumbledore avec un demi-sourire.

Après s'être tous plus ou moins salués, Lupin, Alastor et Dumbledore sortirent tandis que Sirius se rendait à sa chambre. Rogue, avant de suivre ses collègues, lança une dernière fois à Joyce :

« -Je te ferai parvenir une potion de Résurgenge dès demain, et dès qu'elle fera effet, contacte Albus pour lui raconter tout ce que tu sais. »

Rei l'accompagna dans le hall pour lui faire un au revoir plus personnel.

* * *

Alors ils partaient… Le lendemain, Joyce attendit sagement sur le seuil. Rei ne tarda pas à la rejoindre : elle s'était encagoulée et n'emportait aucune bagage.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas », lui murmura-t-elle, « nous serons de retour dans une semaine au deux… Et puis tu auras de la compagnie. »

« -Potter et ses amis ? »

« -Et Caïn… »

Joyce pâlit. Sa grande sœur la toisa gravement :

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de te réconcilier avec lui… » affirma-t-elle.

« - Non… » Souffla Joyce, soudain éclairée par quelques souvenirs, « il est destiné à devenir mon mari n'est-ce pas ? »

Rei se figea : « _Elle épousera un Headcliff… Et ce sera un mariage des plus déplorables. Elle fera le malheur de cet homme qu'il l'aimera… Ou… Peut-être l'inverse, qui sait ? _» Mais sa jeune sœur se souvenait-elle de la totalité de la prédiction ?

Devant son mutisme, Joyce poursuivit :

« -C'est la dernière prédiction que tu as été capable de faire en tant que néréide ? »

« - Oui. »

Les néréides pouvaient prédire l'avenir lorsqu'elles étaient encore enfants, mais comme Joyce et Madurei, elles perdaient ce don en grandissant. Joyce remarqua que Rei avait brusquement pris un air taciturne qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose…

« - Et, demanda alors l'adolescente, c'est pour cette raison que tu as pris Caïn sous ta tutelle ? »

Rei n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Rogue venait enfin d'arriver. Joyce eut droit à quelques recommandations.

« -Oui, oui », acquiesça-elle, « je ne ferai rien… Rassurez-vous, mais essayez de revenir vivants tous les deux ! »

Elle le prenait très mal, ils le voyaient bien. Il était préférable de ne pas prolonger cet « au revoir. »

« - Tu recevras la potion de résurgence dans la journée », lui lança Rogue, une main appuyée sur la poignée de la porte.

« - Très bien », dit sobrement Joyce. (Mais c'est qu'il insiste vachement sur cette XXX de potion de mes XXX !)

Il n'aimait pas ça : elle n'était pas naturelle. Depuis la mort de ses deux amis et la trahison d'Anaïmon, Joyce avait perdu toute confiance en elle. Elle était d'une docilité déconcertante. Le goût du risque l'avait fuie, ce qui n'était pas en soi une mauvaise chose, seulement il était fort regrettable que le goût de vivre l'ait suivi. Ce manque de combativité la laissait dans la fragilité la plus totale.

« -Rei, attends-moi dehors », dit Rogue.

Sa compagne sembla fâchée mais sortit sans mot dire.

« -Je ne suis pas dupe, Néréis », soupira Rogue en s'avançant vers elle. « Je sais que tu veux contacter Anaïmon. »

« -Si je lui disais « pardon », elle… »

« -Elle feindra la réconciliation et livrera « _Joyce Happer_ » à Voldemort pour qu'il lui rende « _Néréis_ ». J'ai essayé de lui parler, il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment. »

« -Je vois », fit-elle résignée.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ça ! Elle était bien trop obéissante. Il savait ce que cela signifiait : c'était le calme avant la tempête.

Il sortit sans rien ajouter.

« -Elle porte encore le deuil de ses amis », lui fit remarquer Madurei avec une certaine mélancolie.

« -Il faut la surveiller activement, je sens qu'elle va encore nous faire une de ces conneries dont elle a le secret… »

« -J'ai déjà prévenu Caïn, il veillera sur elle… »

« Même si ça ne m'inspire rien qui vaille » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

La journée passa encore plus lentement que d'habitude pour Joyce. Elle n'avait même pas envie de s'entraîner avec sa Faux. Ses yeux grands ouverts restaient fixes. Même les railleries de Sévy junior ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Sirius, pris de pitié, avait essayé de la distraire mais elle avait fini par dire, complètement découragée : « On va tous y passer… »

La Clé des Chimères : quelle chose étrange ! C'était un halo bleu à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Joyce se sentit fondre en d'autres lieux, comme si elle devenait plusieurs personnes à la foix. Elle ouvrait la bouche : de nombreuses voix résonnaient. Et elles se répercutaient toutes contre des murs, des murs qui n'étaient qu'autre qu'Anaïmon.

« -Bonjour, petite Clé des Chimères animées, tu essaies de contrôler les illusions de ta cachette ? »

« -Tais-toi, Anaïmon », murmura Joyce, « Dumbledore me l'a interdit, laisse-moi tranquille. »

« - Que fais-tu ici alors ? »

Que fais-tu ici ? Elle ne savait pas… Elle était en train d'attendre… Mais quoi ? Elle ne savait plus. Où sont passés ses souvenirs ? Comment se rappeler le fonctionnement de cette foutue Clé ? Elle nota une incohérence : son père avait voulu la laisser mourir de faim dans la tour d'Ivoire, pourtant il savait bien qu'elle portait une partie de la Clé, ne craignait-il pas qu'elle ne disparaisse ?

« - Je ne comprends plus rien », soupira Joyce, « heureusement que je t'ai, toi… »

Elle parlait à sa Faux…

Ho ! Que de longs moments solitaires elle avait passé dans cette tour d'Ivoire. Une longue pénitence ponctuée par les visites de plus en plus écartées d'Anaïmon…

Elle était restée seule trop longtemps… Mais un jour, oui, un jour : quelqu'un avait fini par répondre à ses cris de détresse. Une petite voix au pied de la tour.

« -Je n'étais pas seule », marmonna Joyce en fronçant les sourcils, « il a grandi près de moi, il a toujours été près de moi… »

* * *

« -Caïn… » Dit Joyce en commençant à se réveiller.

Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé et luttait encore pour se dépêtrer du sommeil. Caïn était penché sur elle, tenant une couverture avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à la couvrir.

« -Les autres se sont couchés », dit-il, « il est trois heures du matin. Tu ne préfères pas monter toi aussi ? »

Mais il s'aperçut qu'elle dormait encore. Un soupir s'échappa de Caïn…

Que d'années solitaires passées sous cette tour d'Ivoire avant de trouver l'espoir, pour la première fois, en la personne de Lady Madurei… Il se demandait bien pourquoi son destin s'était lié à celui des filles de Sir Frédéric. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, il avait posé cette question à Lady Madurei :

« -Pardonnez mon impolitesse, Lady, mais pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de vous occuper d'un orphelin dont la famille a été massacrée par la vôtre ? Simple pitié ? »

Elle avait planté ses deux yeux brûlants sur lui… Caïn craignait à cette époque que ce ne fût que de la pitié et qu'il devrait traîner cette compassion comme un honteux boulet, mais les paroles de la Lady l'avaient tiré de cette logique :

« -Non… Parce que tu as toujours été amoureux de Néréis et que j'ai toujours eu envie d'avoir un petit frère… »

« Vous m'avez accepté comme un égal, dès le début… » Songea Caïn. « Je n'oublierai jamais… » Il borda doucement Joyce. Mais alors qu'il était encore courbé vers elle, elle l'enlaça d'un coup, les yeux toujours fermés :

« - C'était toi ! C'était toi ! »

Caïn ne parvint pas à se relever, il tomba sur elle. Joyce reprit enfin connaissance :

« -Caïn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait son visage dans le creux de ses mains comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

« -Heu », fit Caïn, « nous sommes arrivés dans la soirée, moi, Potter et ses amis… Mais on n'a pas osé te réveiller… Tu rêvais de moi ? »

Elle le lâcha pour pouvoir s'asseoir et ne dit rien, rouge de honte.

« -Tu as reçu la potion du professeur Rogue », lui annonça-t-il en désignant la fiole sur la petite table basse.

Toujours pas de réponses de la part de Joyce.

« -Tu veux la boire, maintenant ? » Demanda Caïn.

« -… ça… ça te ferait plaisir, n'est-ce pas, Caïn ? Comme ça tu vas retrouver Néréis, la vraie Néréis… Et « Joyce Happer », cette idiote immature va pouvoir disparaître. »

Son pouls s'était accéléré. Elle regardait obstinément devant elle en rougissant. Caïn se leva, se saisit de la potion et se retourna vers Joyce :

« -Tu as peur de ce que tu étais ? Pourtant c'est toujours Néréis que j'ai devant les yeux. »

« -Ce qui nous forge, Caïn, ce sont nos expériences ! En perdant mes souvenirs, j'ai perdu ma personnalité, tu ne peux le nier ! »

« -Non, tu as juste régressé. Et de toute façon, tu te souviens presque de tout maintenant, non ? Et tu n'es pas devenu un monstre prêt à tuer. »

« -J'ai peur de boire cette solution ! »

Caïn n'insista pas davantage et il brisa la fiole contre le sol :

« -Qu'as-tu fait ! » S'exclama Joyce apeurée, « que vais-je dire à Rogue ! »

« -Que tu n'en as pas eu besoin, que tes souvenirs sont revenus. »

« -C'est un mensonge ! »

« -Néréis « Joyce », tu sais très bien que je t'écoutais toujours quand tu déblatérais dans ta tour… Le secret de la Tour d'Eternité, tu me l'as révélé. Je le confierai à Dumbledore avant l'assaut final… »

Elle n'avait jamais vu Caïn aussi sûr de lui. Son ami se rassit, les copeaux de verres brisés luisaient dans l'obscurité

« Tu n'as pas fini de te la jouer Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde ? » Demanda-t-il en soupirant. « Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions. Crois-tu sincèrement que tu as une double personnalité ? Laisse ce sujet pour les mauvais romans d'introspection… Tu deviens hystérique… »

« -Hystérique ? Comment pourrais-tu me comprendre ? C'est juste que… C'est juste que cette Néréis, quand elle est devenue folle, a entrepris de se créer une nouvelle personnalité de toute pièce : elle m'a crée, moi, pour se sauver, elle. Et maintenant qu'elle n'a plus besoin de moi, elle veut me digérer de l'intérieur, c'est intolérable ! Elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! »

« -Entends-tu ce que tu dis ? Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ! »

« -Elle est en train de me tuer ! Je disparais à son profit… »

« -Tu es bien Néréis… Aussi folle qu'elle… »

« -Quoi ! »

« -Tais-toi donc et laisse-moi t'expliquer une chose ! »

Elle sursauta : c'était la première fois que Caïn lui parlait sur un tel ton, même après sa tentative de suicide il ne s'était pas paré d'accents aussi rudes. Mais il reprit la parole d'un air étonnamment calme, comme à son habitude et semblait ne proférer que de simples constats.

« - Tu n'as pas changé du tout. Tu ramènes toujours tout à toi. « Moi, moi, moi »… Tu respires l'égocentrisme à plein nez. Tu as tellement peur de perdre ton identité que tu fais tourner l'univers autour de cette « Joyce Happer » en pensant que c'est ta planche de salut. Et cette façon que tu as de parler de Joyce Happer : « cette idiote immature »… Comme si avant de prendre cette potion d'oubli tu étais plus sensée et réfléchie… Tu te trompes… Néréis n'a jamais su prendre de bonnes décisions. Je vais te montrer combien vous êtes semblables : en fait tout ce qui vous fait différer, c'est le contexte où vous vivez. Vous n'exprimez pas votre cœur de la même façon selon la situation où vous êtes. Ce qui est parfaitement logique. »

Il reprit son souffle et continua :

« - Premier point commun : le goût du sang. Contexte de Néréis : château gothique, un père fou à lier prêt à la tuer. Ainsi Néréis étrangle des oiseaux et dépièce les anciens Mangemorts qui lui tombent sous la main. Contexte de Joyce Happer : Poudlard, bonne ambiance. Ainsi Joyce Happer se montre combative et se contente de mordiller en dernier recours… »

Joyce se souvint en effet de la fois où elle avait mordu Malefoy.

« - Deuxième point commun : L'envie de se faire remarquer. Néréis arbore un Masque sanglant et récite la litanie des Mangemorts. Joyce Happer se contente de s'agiter en cours et de monter des coups tordus qui échouent lamentablement. »

Petit silence, puis Caïn poursuivit :

« - Je pourrai continuer longtemps comme ça. Néréis ne te dévore pas de l'intérieur, c'est toi qui changes… Paradoxalement, le seul moyen que tu as pour ne pas devenir folle c'est d'accepter ta propre folie… Et laisse-moi te dire que si Néréis avait vraiment voulu créer une autre « elle-même », elle n'aurait pas seulement pris un philtre d'oubli temporaire et aussi peu efficace à ce que j'ai pu voir. Depuis le début, quand tu as voulu voire ce philtre d'oubli, je suis sur que tu avais autre chose en tête… Tu nous avais fourni l'excuse bancale de vouloir vivre comme tout le monde. Tu parles… Tu voulais au contraire voir la frustration de Lady Madurei qui n'aurait plus aucun moyen de savoir la vérité –Oui, je suis aussi au courant de ça- Tu voulais échapper aux reproches parce que c'est ton plaisir de voir les gens chercher en vain autour de toi. La passion que tu éprouves pour les arts poétiques et théâtraux ne montre pas quelle fille distinguée mais plutôt quel monstre de duplicité tu es ! Tu n'es que mensonge, illusion et mirage. »

Caïn, juge intraitable… Car c'était bien le rôle qu'il serait amené à jouer à ses côtés. Il parlait peu, mais quand il le faisait, il décortiquait son âme mot après mot.

« -Et toi alors ! » S'indigna Joyce. « Depuis le début, tu sais tout ! Tu étais toujours au pied de cette satanée Tour et tu m'entendais hurler ma peine ! Tu savais tout, et tu n'as jamais essayé d'arranger quoi que ce soit, tu t'es contenté de… de… »

« -… regarder… »

« -C'est bien toi le plus fourbe ! »

« -Pourquoi crois-tu que je _t'aime_ ? »

Joyce planta ses ongles sur ses propres genoux en râlant :

« -Mais je n'y crois pas ! C'est donc ça, le vrai Caïn ! »

« -… Ne sais-tu pas lire entre les lignes ? » S'exaspéra-t-il. « Je ne suis pas intervenue parce que c'était _à toi_ de le faire. Je ne suis pas ton chien, Néréis. Quoique tu prennes plaisir à me prendre et à me jeter à loisir. »

« -Tu exagères ! Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ! »

« -Ne t'excuse pas : Je suis Caïn, on me prend, on m'use, on se débarrasse de moi, j'ai l'habitude. »

Mais c'est qu'il savait taper là où ça faisait mal ! Il cachait bien son jeu… Caïn se pencha en avant :

« -Je n'ai jamais essayé de passer pour ce que je ne suis pas… »

« -Tu fais exprès de ne rien dire mais tu n'en penses pas moins ! »

« -Non, Néréis, je suis réellement comme ça… En ce monde, tout m'afflige et me nuit et conspire à me nuire… Même toi, tu ne peux pas me sortir de la sinistre torpeur où je suis… Je n'ai aucun espoir, ni projet, ni goût de vivre… Et Je ne peux même pas me suicider par principe. Pendant quelques temps, j'admets avoir cru que tu étais celle qu'il me fallait… Mais une fois encore je me suis fourvoyé. »

« Peut-être » ajouta-t-il en lui-même, « que je cherche juste quelqu'un pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la solitude et pour fermer mes yeux, une fois mort ? »

« -Nous avons une façon très particulière de nous aimer », marmonna Joyce…

« -Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes aussi ? »

« - … »

Joyce ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir… Ils étaient destinés à devenir mari et femme. Un étrange sentiment naissait en elle, un sentiment qui étouffait son cœur et l'amour qu'elle pourrait éprouver : elle se sentait obligée, d'avance offerte. Même si elle sentait que Caïn ne la forcerait jamais à faire quoi que se soit contre sa volonté, elle savait pertinemment qu'un jour, d'elle-même, elle deviendrait son épouse. Mais pourquoi ?

Par… amour ?

Mais connaissait-elle l'amour au moins ?

Une terrible sensation de gêne et d'amertume la saisit : comparée à cet amour profond qui unissait Rogue et Madurei, par apport à la passion dévastatrice d'Anaïmon pour Néréis, la tendresse que Joyce Happer ressentait pour Caïn Headcliff était bien dérisoire. Pourtant, elle était capable de sentiments forts et violents, mais pour lui elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle songeait à toute cette haine qu'elle avait gardée pour Anaïmon et pour son père. Toute cette haine qui constituait en fait le plus horrible des amours !

Une haine dont Caïn ne serait jamais digne.

Madurei aurait-elle du révéler tout ce qu'elle savait ? Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire en sachant que rien ne pouvait changer la prédiction d'une néréide. Savoir qu'au final tous les projets qu'ils pourraient faire seraient un échec retentissant n'aurait fait qu'accroître leur malheur. Et Madurei attendait encore un miracle : si la Tour d'Eternité, comme tous les habitant du royaume maudit s'y attendaient, supprimait le destin, peut-être pourrait-on épargner un sort déplorable à ce jeune couple…

« Pardonnez mon impolitesse, Lady, mais pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de vous occuper d'un orphelin dont la famille a été massacrée par la vôtre ? Simple pitié ? »

Elle lui avait fait confiance dès qu'elle l'avait vu… Comment aurait-elle pu le blâmer ? On sentait en lui l'amour la plus tendre et la plus misérable, il avait beau être doté d'une nature passive et quelques fois calculatrice, la sincérité était le premier fondement de son âme. Elle ne voyait pas en lui un second Frédéric. Et si sa prédiction s'avérait exact, elle préférait l'avoir à l'œil…

Joyce regarda Caïn : le seul homme qu'elle aimerait d'un amour aussi sincère que tendre et paisible. Le seul qu'elle ne pourrait jamais satisfaire pleinement et dont elle ne pourrait jamais elle-même se satisfaire. Car elle était un être de passion et de violence, et lui un être de misère…

A bien y réfléchir, l'amour qu'elle lui vouait se rapprochait peut-être d'un attachement platonique, d'un amour _fraternel_…

« - Anaïmon », murmura Joyce en s'accoudant, cachant ses yeux sous la paume de ses mains, « pardonne-moi ! »

« - Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? » Répliqua Caïn en fronçant les sourcils.

Joyce préféra ne pas répondre.

* * *

**Un vers de Racine s'est glissé dans les propos de Caïn : « tout m'afflige et me nuit et conspire à me nuire » mais je ne voulais pas briser l'effet de ses paroles en coupant la narration pour le dire, ou même en le faisant remarquer par Joyce… A propos, comment interprétez-vous la dernière réplique de Joyce : « Anaïmon, pardonne-moi ! » ?**


	48. Chapitre 26 : La Contrée des Ténèbres

**Kiko**** ! Chapitre 26 en ligne **

**J'ai fini d'élaborer les grandes étapes de la suite… (Le prologue est prêt d'ailleurs, je le publierai en même temps que l'épilogue de celle-ci je pense) Mais il faudra patienter avant que je puisse rédiger la suite : j'ai beaucoup de projets d'écritures en cours…**

**Pour la question que j'ai posé à la fin du dernier chapitre, je connais à peu près la réponse mais en fait elle est à plusieurs couche et degré (lol, je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre…) Mais le sentiment qui était le plus fort au moment au j'ai écris, c'était : « Anaïmon, pardonne-moi, je vais donner à Caïn ce que tu aurais du recevoir si je ne m'étais référée à mon cœur plutôt qu'à ma raison… » Sans compter un sentiment de gêne qui poursuit Joyce car elle éprouve pour Caïn ce qu'elle aurait du éprouver pour Anaïmon et vice-versa… L'une des raisons de la haine de Néréis pour l'Ecarlate c'est qu'elle sentait que leurs rapports ne seraient pas « conformes »… **

**Ryannon : **Je n'invente rien sur le tas, je revendique ma francophonie Anaïmon est son nom traduit dans la langue Ksri, les Ksris la connaissent aussi sur ce nom. Je ne l'ai utilisé qu'ensuite pour éviter de compliquer les choses auparavant. « Pour qui sont ces serpents » A qui ça s'adresse ? Dans la pièce de Racine, aux Erinyes. Suiffer, avec ses superbes cheveux, ça le fait « ils vont reviser les cours d astrologies de rei » j'adore cette phrase… Résurgence : c'est tout con, c'est une potion pour que se souvenir. Empiriste moi ? a fond ! Caïn ne déballe pas tout ça à Joyce parce qu'elle l'a abandonné à un moment, mais parce que c'est vrai… Et il l'aime justement parce que c'est un monstre. Moi je les aime bien les fatalités oppressantes, bwahahahahahahahaha ! Ne t'en fais pas, au pire des cas, on verra bien comment les choses tournent dans la suite…

**Severia**** Dousbrune** : Jack Pot ! Bravoooooo ! Kissss, et vive tous les Heathcliff et autre !

**Mamie-Boubou : **Ne t'en fais pas ! Rogue revient, ce chapitre lui est dédié Kissss

**Angie**** Black : **Peuchère Vive le midi : son soleil, ses senteurs, ses légendes… C'est justement parce qu'elle parle à Caïn qu'elle dit ça mais je l'ai expliqué tout haut. J'adore quand tu fais des bilans de la situation, tu es toujours dans le vrai. Big kisssss

**Griselle : **Bienvenue chez les Serpentards, tordu parmi les tordus Merci pour tes compliments ! Gros bissssoussss toute contente

* * *

**26/ La contrée des Ténèbres.**

« La tour d'éternité est un lieu au-delà de toutes les espérances… Elle abolit le _destin_. Tout ploiera devant elle : même cette étrange prophétie qui unit Lord Voldemort à Harry Potter, même ce destin commun à tous les hommes qu'est la mort. Celui qui pénètrera dans la tour obtiendra TOUT ! » Palabres Ksris.

* * *

Il était… fascinant.

Le vent se dilatait en gigantesques rafales sur le territoire maudit, soulevant roches et poussières dans des tourbillons versatiles. Ils marchaient le long d'une falaise, utilisant un sort d'adhérence pour ne pas être soufflés, et un charme caméléon pour être fondus dans le décor. Madurei marchait en retrait de Rogue, observant sa cape qui flottait derrière lui, lui donnant l'air surnaturel d'un dieu mythique et puissant. Il était fascinant… Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps mais jamais elle ne se lassait de le regarder et de contempler… son âme. Chaque jour, elle en apprenait davantage, surtout depuis qu'il avait enfin accepté de l'aimer.

Les bourrasques devenaient de plus en plus violentes, Rogue se retourna et tendit la main vers Madurei. Il la tira vers lui, lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et continua à avancer. Sa main s 'était doucement refermée sur elle : comme il aimait la sentir auprès de lui : elle, sa force, sa nouvelle foi. Elle fut d'abord l'insupportable Madurei, cette femme hautaine et mal lunée qui ne mâchait ni ses mots, ni ses pensées. Et puis il l'avait découverte sans ce masque d'orgueil. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil : sa tenue de cuir battait sous le vent, son visage était grave et se rapprochait du trait de ces magnifiques gravures gothiques que l'on trouve encore dans quelques lieux isolés.

Ils étaient « ensembles » à présent, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore eu le temps de profiter de cette nouvelle intimité qui s'était installée entre eux.

« - Hum, je pensais à une chose », murmura Rogue tandis que le vent noyait sa voix.

Rei qui avait quand même entendu lui demanda de préciser ses dires.

« -Ton père a bien voulu laisser Néréis mourir dans la tour d'Ivoire, non ? »

« -Comment ? Je savais seulement qu'il l'y avait emprisonnée... »

« -Non, Rei, ce n'était pas tout : il voulait qu'elle y meure de faim. »

Il y eut un court silence, il étreignit sa main.

« -Mais… Soupira-t-elle, « et la clé ? »

« -Je crois », annonça Rogue, « que la tour d'Ivoire est l'avant poste de la tour d'Eternité… Quand Néréis aura retrouvé la mémoire, elle nous renseignera là-dessus. En tout cas, je suis sur de moi : si elle pouvait mourir dans cette tour sans que la clé ne disparaisse, c'est qu'elle cache un secret… »

« -C'est sans doute dans cette tour que la Clé se trouvait avant que mon père ne la place en mes sœurs… »

« -Mais pourquoi la sortir de cette tour alors pour la placer dans des enfants dont il souhaitait la mort ? Tu crois vraiment que la Clé se serait détruite toute seule à force de ne pas être dans un corps vivant ? »

« -S'il avait tué Néréis avec la Faux », supposa Rei, « il aurait procédé dans la Tour d'Ivoire… Mais quant aux raisons qui l'ont poussé à enlever la Clé de cet endroit à la base… »

« -Mm… Si la tour d'Ivoire sert d'avant poste, peut-être qu'y laisser la clé trop longtemps aurait pu être dangereux : ça aurait pu réveiller la tour d'Eternité sans que tout ne soit prêt… »

« -Oui… Et stimuler inutilement les fondations du château… J'opte pour cette dernière hypothèse. »

« -En tout cas », ricana-t-il, « s'il ne l'a pas placée en toi, c'est qu'il craignait de ne pas pourvoir te traîner jusqu'à la tour pour t'y tuer, tu l'aurais égorgé bien avant ! »

Madurei acquiesça sombrement :

« - A dire vrai, il y a bien eu une époque où c'était Salana et moi qui la portions, mais il nous l'a rapidement retirée… Je lui ai toujours fait peur… »

Sir Frédéric n'avait pas été fou sur ce point-là : il avait rapidement vu que ses filles aînées s'avéraient plus douées qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ainsi, à la naissance des deux suivantes, il avait fait en sorte qu'Anaïmon ne soit jamais capable de contrôler complètement sa partie de la Clé, du fait de sa folie, et pour Néréis, en nourrissant son sentiment de culpabilité après la mort de Salana, il avait crée en l'enfant une violente dualité qui conduisait les Servantes à s'en prendre à la maîtresse de leur Clé.

* * *

Une pièce noire à présent. Madurei s'avança calmement au milieu. Rogue, métamorphosé en chauve-souris, s'était dissimulé dans sa chevelure longeant le long de son dos. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé Madurei partir seule pour convaincre les Ksris de la suivre. Et l'affaire s'avérait plus difficile que prévu…

Une torche s'enflamma brusquement et Rei put enfin apercevoir ses interlocuteurs : des hommes, vieux et fatigués pour la plus-part. Un sentiment d'exaspération noyait leurs pupilles, ils considéraient leur invitée avec un sérieux dramatique. L'un d'eux, le plus jeune, prit la parole :

« - Enfin, la grande Madurei en personne daigne enfin venir voir la peuplade de Ruax-Polis ! J'espère que vous nous excuserez de vous avoir trimballée jusque dans les sous-sols de notre infâme cité ! »

Madurei fronça les sourcils au souvenir des nombreux souterrains et dédales qu'on lui avait faits traverser. Mais la pensée que Rogue, grâce à son sonar, parviendrait à retrouver la sortie en cas de problème lui arracha un sourire : les idiots !

« -Je ne m'attendais pas à un meilleur accueil », avoua-t-elle, « mais dois-je vous rappeler que moi au moins j'ai osé me révolter contre mon père et que j'en ai payé le prix fort ? Vous n'êtes que des lâches, tous autant que vous êtes ! Je suis là pour vous donner une chance de vous rattraper ! »

« -Quel culot ! Vous pensez pouvoir nous faire la morale ! Vous n'êtes pas en position de force, _lady_ Madurei ! Vous portez sur vous la trace de cette abominable famille ! »

« -Je n'ai pas choisi la teneur de mon sang. »

« -Cette excuse est trop facile ! Votre père, _ce saint homme_, s'est suicidé ? Sur qui allons-nous passer notre courroux ! »

« -Sur Tom Jédusor, alias le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire diabolique.

Tous déglutirent. L'homme qui avait parlé jusqu'à présent afficha un air d'incrédulité :

« -Ne me prenez pas aux mots, femme perfide ! Vous voulez nous utiliser comme de la chair à canon ! »

« -Hum… Vous avez des références moldues, je vois… Savez-vous ce que Voldemort comptent faire d'eux ? »

« -Qu'importe, cela ne nous regarde pas ! Vous parlez à des mages noirs ! »

« - Des mages noirs qui passent leur temps à pleurer les massacres passés… Ma famille a été l'auteur de crimes abominables, et cela va se reproduire. A cause de la condescendance de mon père envers Jédusor, vous avez été épargnés lors de la dernière guerre : ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois. »

« -Et que vous voulez-vous donc ? Que nous vous aidions dans votre combat ? Qu'aurons-nous en échange ? »

« -Vous avez tout à gagner en nous suivant : la liberté et l'anéantissement de la famille Serpentard. »

« -Vous accepteriez de vous suicider ou de vous ligaturer les trompes, _lady_ Madurei ? »

Rei plissa deux yeux haineux :

« -Très amusant », souffla-t-elle. « Quel est ton nom, jeune impudent ? »

L'homme tiqua : il paraissait pourtant plus vieux qu'elle, mais il savait qu'elle était demi-femme, une demi-néréide, une bâtarde en fait.

« -Je suis Laos », répondit-il en gonflant sa poitrine.

« -Très bien Laos… Je crois savoir que vous êtes un petit groupe de résistants tentant de survivre dans cette infâme cité, croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir y parvenir tout seuls ? Les Mangemorts sont des mages noirs autrement plus qualifiés que vous. »

« -Nous en connaissons autant qu'eux en matière de Magies Interdites, si ce n'est plus ! »

« -Mais vous êtes des gens lasses sans désir de tuer, cela fera toute la différence. »

« -Il n'est pas trop tard : nous pouvons toujours rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« -Vous ne l'avez pas rejoint hier, pourquoi le feriez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Laos soupira :

« -Nous n'aurions jamais du répondre à cette missive de Dumbledore, vous allez encore nous harceler pendant longtemps comme ça ? Le débat est clos, _Lady_ Madurei, vous ne pourrez pas nous compter dans vos rangs. »

Mais Rei n'esquissa même pas l'ombre d'un mouvement, afin de bien signifier qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans une réponse positive.

« -Allez donc rendre visite à quelqu'un d'autre ! » S'impatienta Laos.

« -Vous êtes les seuls à avoir répondu à l'appel de Dumbledore », répondit Madurei à mi-voix. « Vous êtes notre seul espoir. Nous comptons sur vous pour rassembler d'autres Ksris ! »

« -Nous ne pouvons pas », s'écria Laos. « Enfin, Lady Madurei, vous êtes des nôtres, pas vrai ? Vous savez très bien qu'une fois cette guerre finie, ce foutu Ministère de la Magie nous lâchera comme des chiens ! »

« -Vous êtes les seuls qui puissez nous aider », dit à nouveau Madurei avec calme.

Elle n'était ni suppliante, ni en position de faiblesse. Elle leur disait cela à la manière d'un simple constat, et attendait leur accord comme s'il s'agissait d'une formalité somme toute banale. Laos commença à bouillonner de rage devant le mépris qu'affichait la lady devant ses positions.

« -Nous sommes les seuls ? Hein ? » Râla-t-il, « mais cela n'incombe qu'à votre sœur : _Lady_ Joyce, ou encore Anaïmon, la brillante Ecarlate ! La nouvelle protégée du Seigneur des ténèbres ! Nous sommes les seuls, oui, nous sommes les seuls à avoir échappé à son pouvoir ! Chaque jour, elle accroît ses dons pour prendre possession de la population. Nous sommes encore en sécurité à Ruax-polis, mais pour combien de temps ? Ceux qu'il n'a pas réussi à convaincre par les menaces ou par son ambition, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les aura par l'Impérium ! »

Madurei acquiesça ; c'était la raison pour laquelle, outre le danger, elle n'était pas partie seule en mission : en duo, ils pouvaient essayer de résister ensembles à la formidable pression que pouvait exercer Anaïmon au meilleur de sa forme.

« -C'est pourquoi », annonça Laos d'un ton sévère, « plutôt que de ramper comme des chiens devant le Ministère de la Magie, nous allons rejoindre ce Lord ténébreux. Cela vaudra mieux pour nous tous. »

Ses camarades d'infortune approuvèrent d'un signe de tête défaitiste.

« -Vous pensez sans doute », répliqua Madurei, « que Jédusor nous traitera mieux, vous… »

« - Que savez-vous ce la façon dont se conduit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec ses serviteurs, _Lady_ Madurei ? l'Ecarlate n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre… »

A ce moment-là, Rei sentit Rogue s'agiter sur sa nuque. Comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle prit les devants :

« -Permettez-moi alors de vous présenter quelqu'un, n'ayez crainte, il n'y a aucun piège. »

La chauve-souris virevolta au milieu de la pièce avant de reprendre forme humaine.

« -Un Animagus ? » Gronda Laos, « je croyais que vous l'aviez fouillée ! » Ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à ses hommes.

« -Du calme », énonça Rogue, « je ne suis qu'un modeste conseiller. »

Laos cracha sur le sol en signe d'agacement. « Dire que je l'ai eu fait » songea Rogue avec dégoût.

« -Vous ne nous faites pas confiance, _Lady_ ? » demanda Laos ivre de colère, « nous vous jurons sur l'honneur de ne pas vous faire de mal mais cela n'a pas l'air de suffire à quelqu'un de votre rang ! »

« -Ne prétendiez-vous pas être des mages noirs ? » S'enquit Rogue, « nous prenions de simples précautions. »

« -La vie est trop précieuse pour Dumbledore », renchérit Rei, « tous nos membres sont accompagnés lors des missions périlleuses. Ne prenez pas cela comme une insulte, Laos… »

« -… Mais comme une marque de confiance », continua Rogue, « je me suis dévoilé à vous alors que j'étais censé rester caché. »

« -Ho merci, Sir ! » Dit Laos avec rancune, « je suppose que je dois en être honoré ! »

« -Pas un homme aussi fier que vous », ricana Rogue.

Rogue fit quelques pas vers lui. Laos tenta de lui faire face mais le maître des potions lui adressa un regard si noir qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Abattu sur sa chaise, Laos leva les yeux avec une détestable sensation d'infériorité. Rogue posa un pied sur sa chaise pour prendre appui, et se pencha vers lui, comme pour mieux accentuer leur différence. Derrière, Madurei souriait avec fierté en le contemplant faire son petit manège.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » Souffla Laos, inquiet, « vous ressemblez… Vous avez l'air, le maintien d'un… Le regard cruel d'un… »

« -D'un Mangemort ? Vous n'avez pas tort. »

Sursaut dans la salle : certains sortirent leurs baguettes. Un sourire plus machiavélique encore se forma sur les lèvres de Rogue : il n'avait même pas eu besoin de montrer la Marque des Ténèbres… Il poursuivit :

« -Je vais vous raconter, peuple fier et intrépide, ce qui vous attend avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'espérez-vous donc ? Les honneurs ? La grandeur, la puissance ? Le Maître est trop égoïste pour cela, voyons. Le sort qu'il vous réservera est encore plus déplorable que ce que vous aurez à supporter à cause des balourdises du Ministère de la Magie… «

Rogue se redressa, balayant sa cape en arrière :

« -Vous voulez la lumière : vous devrez marcher dans son ombre. Vous voulez la dignité : vous embrasserez la poussière à ses pieds. Vous voulez la grandeur : son regard vous écrasera toujours. Un mot, une réclamation : c'est la torture. Pas la mort, ce serait trop doux… »

Plus que les paroles de Rogue, ses yeux noirs s'imposèrent à l'assistance. Les Ksris le regardèrent, bouche bée. Laos serra les accoudoirs de ses mains tremblantes avant de lâcher :

« -Laissez-nous une nuit pour y réfléchir… »

Rogue et Madurei furent reconduits à l'extérieur. Leur escorte les mena jusqu'à une auberge désaffectée. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années les accueillit et les enferma dans une chambre au premier étage.

« -Laos exige que vous dormiez ici, il viendra vous chercher demain. Si vous en profitez pour fuir, le marché est caduc. »

Et la bonne femme claqua la porte.

« -Quel marché ? » S'enquit Rogue. « Charmants tes amis, Rei. »

« -Nous avons une hospitalité, certes, rudimentaire… »

Puis elle soupira avec déception :

« -Bien entendu, on se ramasse les Ksris les plus patauds et les plus couards… Il fallait s'y attendre. Les vrais mages, les durs, les plus braves, mais cruels, ont déjà rejoins Jédusor depuis longtemps… »

Rei s'approcha de lui et lui prit son visage entre ses mains :

« -Pourquoi t'es-tu montré ? C'était trop dangereux ! S'ils te dénoncent… »

« -Ils ne savent pas qui je suis exactement, et puis quand bien même ils iraient me décrire auprès des autres Mangemorts, le risque vaut bien la chandelle : si nous pouvons faire une base pour l'Ordre du Phénix en plein territoire ennemi, cela arrangerait bien nos affaires. »

Et sans attendre davantage, il l'embrassa avec fougue. Rei s'abandonna quelques secondes, puis, rouvrant momentanément les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit pour deux. Elle le repoussa doucement :

« -Dormons maintenant, demain sera une longue journée. »

Rogue la regarda avec un sourcil levé, avant de lui tourner le dos, peut-être vexé.

* * *

Cela faisait près de trois quarts d'heure qu'ils étaient couchés, dos à dos, et il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Elle n'était même pas à un mètre de lui, reposant tranquillement dans sa chemise de soie. Il imaginait ses cheveux qui devaient descendre dans son dos en s'éparpillant voluptueusement sur le matelas, ses épaules seulement recouvertes d'une ficelle blanche et enfin, les courbes de son corps qui remplissait les draps. Et une voix rugueuse et terriblement haïe résonna dans sa tête, une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'un mini Sirius : « Bwahahahahahaha ! C'est à peine pensable ! Vous avez passé une nuit entière côte à côte sans rien faire ? Mais t'es un vrai looser ! Je savais bien qu'elle ne voulait pas tant de toi ! A quand le prochain tollé, pov' tache ! Même pas capable de faire envie à ta meuf ! » Et Rogue serra les dents : « Mais c'est elle qui… » Et finalement :

« -Rei », souffla-t-il, « tu dors ? »

Une seconde de silence s'ensuivit, elle lui parut une éternité.

« -Non », répondit-elle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir non plus. Mais elle avait hésité à répondre : elle avait un sentiment de gêne légitime après l'avoir si gentiment « repoussé » et elle aurait préféré feindre un chaste sommeil, mais en même temps elle voulait privilégier son honnêteté et surtout cette envie qui brûlait sous sa chair. Elle sentit le lit bouger : Rogue s'était retourné. Elle en fit de même, une petite distance les séparait encore. « Bien joué Madurei » se dit-elle, « avec ta superbe façon de te dérober, il ne risque pas de bouger plus… » Et une petite voix s'éleva dans sa tête : une voix fluette et criarde, comme celle d'une mini Joyce : « Ben alors, madame l'Orgueilleuse ? Une auberge Ksri miteuse, ce n'est pas assez bien pour ta première fois ? Tu t'attendais à quoi juste ? A un lac cristallin, sous une claire cascade ? A un hôtel quatre étoiles à la couche parfaite ? Nan, mais j'y crois pas, quelle bouffonne ! La prochaine occasion ne se présentera pas avant longtemps… Qui sait ? Dans une semaine, nous serons tous morts ! »

Dans l'esprit de Rei, la question était déjà réglée.

Rogue la contemplait en silence, elle sentit son regard descendre vers sa poitrine que le drap découvrait à moitié, laissant voir son décolleté.

« -ça ne te dérange pas si je viens contre toi ? » s'enquit Madurei d'un ton anodin.

« -Heu… Non, bien sur », répondit Rogue sorti de sa contemplation.

Elle se blottit alors doucement contre lui, il l'enlaça avec la même tendresse. Mais à présent, c'était bien pire pour lui : il sentait sa poitrine pressée contre son buste, ses fines jambes emmêlées dans les siennes, sa tête posée dans son cou avec sa chaude respiration qui humectait sa peau. Il déposa quelques baisers dans sa chevelure parfumée. Rei releva la tête : ils s'embrassèrent, doucement au début puis avec une intensité croissante. Il se plaça progressivement sur elle, ses mains s'hasardèrent dans son dos, puis descendirent le long de ses jambes. Madurei, les yeux clos et les joues brûlantes, se surprit à aimer cette langueur latente. L'étreinte de Rogue devenait de plus en plus pressante, il avait déjà commencé à déboutonner sa nuisette : ses mains, comme un souffle chaud, s'engouffrèrent sous la frêle étoffe. Il l'embrassa longuement dans le cou, goûtant à la peau suave, descendit vers la gorge et se perdit sur sa poitrine… Rei soupirait lentement, il revint vers son visage, fit un arrêt le temps qu'elle lui ôte sa chemise et la contempla. Il faisait noir mais la pleine lune diffusait une lumière tamisée à travers les volets.

Mais… Un simple rayon de lune suffit à le faire hésiter : soudainement, au cœur des ténèbres de la chambre, il avait pu remarquer, sous la blanche lumière, la Marque des Ténèbres qui assombrissaient sinistrement son bras... Voir cette tâche hideuse, à cet instant précis ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'unir avec la femme qu'il aimait ! C'était comme si cette chose buvait sa confiance à travers sa peau, pompant directement dans son sang. Rei se redressa légèrement vers lui, ses cheveux défaits se répandaient sur ses seins comme un voile de soie noire… Elle apposa une main légère sur la Marque, Rogue tressaillit. Les doigts de Madurei se refermèrent dessus, comme s'ils cherchaient à la conjurer par ce contact léger. Elle scrutait ses yeux noirs, captivée par son regard et tout doucement, elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, appréciant cette chaleur qu'ils partageaient. Le visage enfoui dans sa chevelure, Rogue lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Ce sera bien la première fois pour toi ? »

Le teint de Rei prit une coloration rose pâle, elle lui souffla à son tour dans l'oreille comme pour le chatouiller :

« -Te sentais-tu _obligé_ de le rappeler ? »

Et pendant qu'elle faisait mine de bouder, elle l'entendit gentiment ricaner. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel elle répondit passionnément, le cœur à l'abandon.

« -J'aime te taquiner », chuchota-t-il d'une voix caressante, « tu es tellement belle quand tu t'énerves… »

« -C'est dommage », fit-elle avec le même ton cajoleur, « je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver ce soir… »

Il sourit, releva brièvement la tête pour la regarder une dernière fois dans les yeux, puis replongea sur elle pour ne plus la lâcher…

Ce fut la nuit de tous les mystères pour Rei : la nuit où elle n'avait été maîtresse de rien, où elle avait découvert qu'il fallait être deux pour créer un monde, pour exister : elle avait découvert le vrai sens du mot « complémentarité ». Rogue avait certes, de son côté, déjà connu quelques femmes, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cela.

Cependant, il avait déjà compris depuis plus longtemps que Madurei, peut-être grâce à son expérience passée, il avait compris depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Cela l'avait alors aussi effrayé que révolté : jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder une autre femme, jamais plus il n'aimerait…. Elle l'avait emprisonnée, mais il en avait fait de même : l'amour est une prison dont chacun ne possède que la moitié de la clé.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent avec violence. Pour elle : la douleur, puis la volupté. Pour lui : le trouble, et puis l'émerveillement… Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à eux, ils seraient restés ainsi pour l'éternité, mais la nuit s'avança et les ensevelit tous deux. Et ainsi quand l'aurore vint colorer le ciel d'une poussière rose, ils s'étaient enfin endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Rogue s'était réveillé le premier, il embrassa doucement son amante comme pour la ramener à la vie après un rêve merveilleux. Suite à de longues minutes de contemplations où il avait réapprit par cœur les moindres détails de son corps, il finit par la réveiller avec délicatesse : Laos ne tarderait pas à venir les chercher. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse infinie : c'était un sourire qu'il lui connaissait peu et dont il la savait seulement capable avec sa sœur. A présent ils étaient ensembles, pour de bon. Une même famille.

* * *

Laos vint en effet, et il les reconduisit dans de nouveaux tunnels. Mais cette fois-ci, le couple arriva dans une pièce aux teintures écarlates, avec une immense statue de Bélier au centre : un autel satanique ! La rougeur des lieux s'expliquait par le sang offert au Dieu démoniaque après les sacrifices… Rei, qui avait un odorat plutôt développé, fit la grimace : des humains avaient été immolés dans cette pièce…

Laos se planta devant eux, le regard brillant :

« -Nous acceptons votre offre », murmura-t-il, « si vous voulez bien procéder au sacrifice rituel pour sceller notre union. »

Petit regard légèrement soucieux entre Rogue et Madurei, puis ce fut le soulagement : une brebis bêlante et paniquée fut poussée de force dans la pièce.

« -Tu veux t'en charger ? Ou je le fais ? » demanda Madurei.

C'était un grand honneur que leur faisait Laos, semblant de rien, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser. Rogue observa la brebis : elle avait des taches noires autour des yeux qui lui faisaient comme des lunettes. Avec un peu d'imagination, Rogue trouva une coloration verte à son regard, et même une petite marque sur son front.

« -Je m'en charge », dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

**Y a des choses qui ne changent pas, hein Potter ? Nyarf Nyarf **


	49. Chapitre 27 : Le chant des condamnés

**Disclaimer**** : Je me base sur le monde Rowling…**

**Chapitre 27… Le compte à rebours commence, on approche de la fin à grand pas… A partir du chapitre 28, d'un point de vue chronologique, il va se dérouler 3 jours jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire… **

**A propos de chronologie, j'avais établi un calendrier de toutes les sections mais je l'ai perdu… Haem, le voici donc de mémoire, il se peut que je me trompe : **

**Section I : elle se déroule après Hallowen, jusqu'au moi de janvier.  
****Section II : mois de février jusqu'au mois de Mars.  
****Section III : Elle reprend fin Mars et se déroule sur 2/3 semaines.  
****Section IV : Se déroule sur le mois de mai… (C'est le chapitre la Brillante Ecarlate qui est le plus long chronologiquement, les autres se déroulent sur même pas quelques jours…)  
****Section V : On reprend fin mai, voire début juin, jusqu'en fin juillet.**

**Reviews :**

**Namyothis : **J'adore Hinoto ! Kyaaa… Merci beaucoup Kissss

**Ryannon** : Quand je te parlais de ménage, j'imaginais qu'on se servirait des cheveux de Néréis pour nettoyer le sol… De gré ou de force, lol. C'est clair que je me suis lâchée au niveau de la subjectivité : Maître Rogue ! C'est pas souvent que j'ose le comparer à un Dieu dans ma fic … Sincèrement, Salana est un personnage assez inintéressant pour moi, elle n'a d'importance que morte… Le coup du crachat : tu ne te souviens pas que Rowling montre que Rogue le fait quand il est en colère ? lol « l'amour est une prison dont chacun ne possède que la moitié de la clé. » Oui, c'est bien de moi, à moins qu'une de mes lectures me soit remontée inconsciemment… J'espère pas ! Moi vilaine ? Bwéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé….. Kisssss

**Severia**** Dousbrune** : Kikoooo ! Lol, explique-moi le coup : le coup de la brebis, ça t'a rappelé un livre ? bisousss

**Lilie**** Snake** : C'est clair, moi aussi je voudrais être à sa place ! Arf arf lol… Kisssss

**Angie**** Black** : Kikooo ! Moi aussi j'avais peur de décevoir, c'est pas évident de genre de scène… Kisss

**Triam** : la suite ? Maintenant Il faut dire que j'avais déjà fini de rédiger les quatre premières sections avant de publier (lol, le secret de mes upload réguliers…) Je préfère avoir une bonne longueur d'avance sur la rédaction… Bonne lecture, bisoussss

**Griselle** : Je suis une prêtresse Severusienne et je me dois de le faire aimer et de le faire connaître par delà les monts et les vaux, lool Kisss

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Le chant des condamnés. **

Et les combats fusèrent en même temps que le sang qu'ils versaient. Joyce n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir ni Rogue, ni Madurei.

« -On revient dans une semaine ! Tu parles ! » avait râlé l'adolescente.

Sa grande sœur était restée auprès de Laos, pour conduire les troupes, et Rogue avait du retourner à Poudlard pour effectuer la « mission d'espionnage » que lui avait confiée Lord Voldemort. La situation s'était sensiblement dégradée : on avait découvert qu'il existait des traîtres au sein du Ministère, les moyens de transport étaient étroitement surveillés et les Mangemorts avaient prise dessus. On ne voyageait plus qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. C'est ainsi que Joyce, Caïn, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron se retrouvèrent coupés du monde au square Grimmaurd. Sirius, qui leurs avait tenu compagnie au tout début, fut finalement réquisitionné pour se battre. Mrs Weasley le remplaçait donc en qualité de nourrice, secondée par l'elfe Dobby.

Joyce n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de revoir Rogue… Il ne savait pas que Caïn avait brisé sa potion, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de le lui dire par hibou.

« -D'ailleurs, on n'a plus le droit d'envoyer des missives à cause des espions qui sont postés partout, dit-elle, je n'ai donc rien à me reprocher… Non ? »

Mais elle se mordit les lèvres : Rogue devait trouver étrange qu'elle ne lui fasse aucun signe pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait de la tour d'Eternité.

* * *

Ainsi le temps fila. Chaque jour, les six adolescents prenaient hâtivement le journal pour lire les dernières nouvelles : « attentats meurtriers à New York, les moldus se doutent de quelques choses, Le Ministère en déroute… » Les massacres se suivaient avec une cadence des plus alarmantes… Joyce guettait avec angoisse des nouvelles du nord mais les adultes ne lui soufflaient mots. Des carnages sans précédent avaient lieu, ils rivalisaient d'horreur à cause de leur caractère inquiétant : parfois, des membres même de l'Ordre s'entretuaient. Joyce savait qu'Anaïmon et son Impérium n'y étaient pas étrangers. En fait, tous le savaient… Et déjà il lui semblait que l'échafaud était prêt à recevoir l'Ecarlate, nombreux étaient ceux qui souhaitaient la mort d'une Mangemort aussi… productive…

On approchait à présent de la fin du mois de Juillet, c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Harry, mais aucun des adolescents n'aurait le cœur de le fêter. Ils sentaient tous que quelque chose d'important allait se produire : ils recevaient de moins en moins de visites de la part de Lupin, de Sirius et des autres imminents membres de l'Ordre. Même Mr Weasley, depuis qu'il était passé pour leurs laisser sa camionnette volante dans le garage (non, non, pas la voiture, il a une camionnette maintenant), n'était pas revenu. Sans doute allaient-ils lancer leur attaque la plus importante.

* * *

Effectivement, le camp adverse se préparait déjà… Le château de Sir Frédéric, depuis que Lord Voldemort y siégeait, était devenu encore plus lugubre, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Anaïmon avait décoré l'endroit au goût de son nouveau maître. La Grande salle, déjà recouverte d'un marbre noir à l'origine, était plus sombre que jamais. Les murs avaient comme fondus, dévoilant des fresques apocalyptiques et le dallage était devenu irrégulier, fracassé comme un puzzle diabolique.

Lord Voldemort était confortablement installé sur son trône de pierre, il ne sentait même pas la froideur de la roche, c'est tout juste si son corps glacial ne gelait pas lui-même le roc. A ses pieds reposait Anaïmon, à genoux.

Les Mangemorts (seule une minorité était présente) étaient disposés face à lui de façon circulaire, au milieu d'eux Bellatrix présentait leur rapport :

« -Nous avons pu remarquer des remous un peu plus au sud : Madurei et l'Ordre, aidé par des Ksris rebelles s'apprêtent à livrer une attaque. »

« -Nous les accueillerons avec joie. » Répondit son maître. « Massacrez-les tous sans exception. »

Voldemort souriait avec une effroyable cruauté, les Mangemorts ricanèrent : ils étaient surs de leur position et de leur force, les efforts ridicules de l'Ordre ne pourraient rien contre eux.

« -Non… »

Les ricanements cessèrent… Voldemort posa les yeux sur sa cousine :

« -Qu'as-tu dit, Anaïmon ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et dangereux.

« -Ce serait trop bête de ne pas en profiter », répondit-elle avec un air de béatitude.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent avec étonnement : mais que racontait donc cette imbécile ? Mais Voldemort parut soudainement intéressé :

« -Parle donc, ma chère, relève-toi, expose ta pensée, puisque tu sembles en avoir une. »

« Une fois n'est pas coutume » Songea Bellatrix avec jalousie.

Anaïmon se releva et recula en joignant ses mains :

« -Ho mon roi ! » Clama-t-elle.

Ce mot dans sa bouche résonnait avec fierté et respect.

« -Parle donc _princesse »_, dit Jédusor.

Quelques Mangemorts déglutirent : le rapport entre leur maître et l'Ecarlate était ambigu et reposait sur une base si fragile qu'il pouvait voler en éclat aux moindres battements de cœur de travers. Un jour, Anaïmon franchirait la limite à ne pas franchir et ce jour-là… Ha ! Ils préféraient ne pas y penser !

« -Maître », reprit Anaïmon, « depuis que Madurei est parvenue à joindre un groupe de Ksris, ils se précipitent tous à sa suite : elle a ouvert la voie à la révolte et une bonne partie du peuple a fini par accorder sa confiance à Dumbledore. Je ne pourrai pas tenir les Ksris revêches indéfiniment sous l'Imperium… Et si nous ne pouvons pas les contrôler, nous pourrons au moins nous arranger pour qu'ils tournent le dos à Dumbledore et au Ministère de la magie. »

Elle s'anima soudain d'une flamme démoniaque.

« -Cette confiance qu'ils ont placée en Dumbledore », souffla-t-elle avec passion, « nous allons la réduire à néant ! Lors de cet assaut : ne tuez que les Ksris, uniquement les Ksris… Que les membres de l'Ordre s'en sortent miraculeusement indemnes ! »

Elle toussota et prit une voix plus graves comme pour imiter quelques hommes révoltés :

« - « Vous vous moquez de nous ? Les Mangemorts ont tué _tous les nôtres_ sans exception et _aucun d'entre vous_ n'a été tué, ni même _blessé_ ! Mais quelle aberration ! Comment pouvez-vous expliquez que ces Mangemorts, démons parmi les démons, vous aient épargnés ! Je vais vous le dire, moi, vous nous avez _TRAHIS, VENDUS_ ! » »

Elle reprit son souffle, comme si elle avait couru un cent mètres :

« -Après ça, aucun Ksri ne fera confiance à Dumbledore, vous aurez enfin achevé la muraille que votre ancêtre a voulu ériger entre les Ksris et le reste du monde, grand Maître ! »

Voldemort se leva, les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent immédiatement. Anaïmon souriait d'un air ravi. Le Seigneur ténébreux fouilla dans sa cape et en sortit une fiole argentée. En apercevant le sang de licorne, l'Ecarlate trépigna d'impatience :

« -Tu as bien travaillé », dit Voldemort en lui lançant la liqueur comme on lance un os à un chien, « prenez exemple sur elle, vous autres, ajouta-t-il en ricanant, c'est qu'elle a de bonnes idées parfois notre petite _princesse_. »

Bellatrix serra les dents en considérant la « chouchou » de son Maître qui tétait avec empressement la petite fiole. Elle éprouvait un certain sentiment de jalousie et pourtant jamais elle n'aurait voulu être à sa place : elle connaissait le sort horrible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réservé à la jeune Ecarlate. Quoi que fasse cette gamine pour être la plus agréable possible, elle ne survivrait à cette guerre.

« -Bella », Ordonna le Maître, « rappelle le plus gros des troupes et attaquez-les par surprise en suivant le plan de notre petite princesse, du mieux que possible. S'il y a un mort parmi les membres de l'Ordre, je ne cracherai pas dessus, mais limitez donc les dégâts. Lucius, choisis deux hommes et rejoins-moi dans le sous-sol avec Anaïmon, j'ai une mission très _spéciale_ pour toi. »

Malefoy s'inclina avec respect. Voldemort le frôla deux secondes pour se rendre dans la pièce voisine et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« -J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de bloquer les pouvoirs de Miss Happer… »

* * *

Ce jour-là, Joyce était accoudée à sa fenêtre dont les vitres étaient recouvertes d'un sort de dissimulation pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir de l'extérieur. Compte tenu de la chaleur ambiante, elle écarta légèrement les deux battants de la fenêtre, juste ce qu'il fallait pour laisser un peu d'air passé… Un peu d'air, ainsi qu'une hirondelle… Joyce sursauta : l'oiseau tournoya entre les quatre murs avant de se poser sur son bureau. Elle s'approcha : un minuscule parchemin était accroché à sa patte. A peine eut-elle décrocher la mini-lettre qu'elle prit la taille d'une feuille normale sous ses yeux ébahis : elle reconnut l'écriture de Rogue. « Woua ! » songea-t-elle, « L'Ordre a trouvé un moyen vachement discret pour faire passer son courrier ! » Puis elle se dit avec malice : « Bien entendu, on se demande pourquoi Mister Rogue n'envoie pas de rouge-gorge, monsieur ne sait pas faire dans l'autodérision… »

Elle décacheta la lettre et lut avec une certaine appréhension : c'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. Rogue s'était finalement étonné de son mutisme, il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas du boire la potion et lui demandait de s'expliquer immédiatement.

« -Caïn ! » Appela-t-elle à travers la rampe d'escalier, « monte, vite ! »

Celui-ci arriva aussitôt puis, après avoir bien lu la lettre de Rogue, il conseilla à Joyce de lui dire la vérité en fin de compte.

« -Fais-moi porter le chapeau », dit-il, « de toute façon, c'est moi qui ait brisé sa fiole, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« -Par mon silence j'ai été complice… » Répliqua-t-elle.

Caïn se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant :

« -Dis-lui alors, pour éviter qu'il ne se fâche, que je connais tout de cette fichue tour et qu'il n'a pas à se faire du souci… »

Et il redescendit aussi sec dans les cuisines, laissant à Joyce le soin de rédiger une réponse convenable pour leur irascible professeur de potions.

* * *

« -C'est pour ce soir ? N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione pour la énième fois.

Mrs Weasley était harcelée de questions depuis déjà quelques jours. Ron et Harry attendaient derrière, les tempes battantes, espérant avec hargne un semblant d'explication. Caïn reprit sa place aux fourneaux pour surveiller la cuisson des lasagnes.

« -Oui », souffla Mrs Weasley, « ils doivent être en train de se battre en ce moment même, si vous voulez tout savoir… Allez, passez à table… Caïn, appelle Joyce s'il te plaît. »

Joyce descendit donc pour se mettre à table, elle avait posté l'hirondelle et n'avait plus très faim. Tous regardaient leur assiette d'un air déphasé, songeant à leurs amis ou familles qui devaient être en train de tuer, ou de mourir.

Mrs Weasley, qui avait déjà quatre fils et un mari engagés dans cette guerre, ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant :

« -Mangez », s'écria-t-elle, « vous laisser mourir de faim ne leurs sera d'aucun secours. »

« -J'aurais voulu les aider », grogna Harry dans sa barbe.

« -Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » Répliqua Mrs Weasley, « tu les gênerais au contraire. »

« -Depuis combien de temps se battent-ils déjà ? » Demanda Ron, « la bataille a commencé quand ? »

« -Depuis déjà de longues heures », annonça Joyce en s'accoudant rêveusement…

Tous les regards fondirent sur elle. Caïn lui prit la main.

« -Je les entends », murmura-t-elle, « j'entends le chant des condamnés. »

Elle sembla s'endormir et s'affaissa presque sur son assiette…

Fichu lien éternel entre les Serpentard… Elle sentait à travers la peau d'Anaïmon, de Rei… Et parfois même de Voldemort… Les sons du carnage remontaient jusqu'à elle dans une symphonie macabre… Ils étaient tous voués à une mort atroce : c'est ce que lui promettait cette mélodie funeste.

« -MADUREI ! » Hurla-t-elle en sursautant brusquement.

Sa sœur ! Elle ne se battait pas comme d'habitude, elle avait du mal ! Mais pourquoi !

« -Ne t'inquiète pas », susurra Mrs Weasley, « il ne faut pas désespérer aussi vite. Nous aurons des nouvelles dès demain, je vous le promets, nous… »

Un bruit d'ailes l'interrompit sèchement, un épervier venait de s'échouer dans la cheminée. Mrs Weasley se jeta sur le parchemin qui venait de reprendre une taille normale :

« -Ha, mon dieu ! » Cria-t-elle… « Harry, Ron… »

Les deux garçons, suivis de Ginny et Hermione, se levèrent en bloc.

« - C'est horrible », murmura Mrs Weasley… "Rémus… Il… Il a été mortellement blessé, ils ont pu le transplaner à Poudlard mais, mais… »

Sa voix se brisa alors. Harry lui arracha le papier des mains et lut en compagnie de ses amis : Lupin allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Albus leurs offrait une chance de lui dire adieu.

« -Il dit », murmura Hermione en essayant de retenir ses larmes, « Dumbledore dit qu'il veille personnellement sur le lien qui unit notre cheminée à la sienne. Nous devons nous y rendre immédiatement, ou sinon il sera trop tard… »

Mrs Weasley secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller :

« -Oui, oui, bien sur, mais je… »

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Joyce les scrutait sertie d'un sentiment de pitié mais elle ne pouvait s'empêchait d'éprouver un soulagement égoïste en songeant que cette lettre n'apportait pas de mauvaises nouvelles concernant sa grande sœur.

Mais un nouvel oiseau s'écrasa dans la cheminée. Mrs Weasley allait la saisir d'une main tremblante mais Joyce reconnut l'hirondelle :

« -Attendez », dit-elle, « c'est pour moi, c'est le professeur Rogue ! »

Elle déchira la lettre avec précipitation.

« -Caïn », dit-elle à mi-voix, « il veut te voir tout de suite, il demande à ce que tu empruntes le réseau cheminette en même temps que Harry et les autres… »

Il approuva tristement et contempla sa Néréis. Seulement le moment était mal choisi pour qu'il se laisse aller à la mélancolie alors que leurs compagnons étaient déjà endeuillés… Mais les yeux de Joyce se gonflèrent de larmes et elle se jeta dans ses bras, en silence. Caïn ne fut pas étonné outre mesure et la berça doucement contre lui, sentant sa joue chaude contre la sienne.

« -'Veux pas que tu partes », marmonna-t-elle, capricieuse. « Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été la petite amie parfaite mais ne m'abandonne pas… En définitive, je n'ai que toi… Je t'aime beaucoup… »

« -Je sais… Et je devrai m'en contenter… »

Le visage de Joyce s'écarta légèrement du sien et Caïn, bien malgré lui, lui vola un doux baiser. Baiser qu'elle lui rendit furtivement…

« -ça va aller », dit-il, « un dernier effort, Néréis… Ne regrette rien de ce que tu aies pu faire… J'accepte tout venant de toi. Et quoi qu'il puisse se passer à l'avenir, être précipité en enfer par tes œuvres me sera le plus grand des trésors… »

« -Il vaut mieux que tu penses cela, ça me rassure… »

« Parce que… » songea-t-elle, « c'est ce qu'il va se passer… »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes, front contre front, yeux baissés, doigts entremêlés…

« -Joyce », s'enquit Mrs Weasley qui venait d'apporter de la poudre de Cheminette, « tu veux les suivre ? »

L'image d'Anaïmon revêtant l'uniforme de Poudlard foudroya l'esprit de la jeune fille.

« -Non », dit-elle, « je préfère rester ici… »

« -Très bien… »

* * *

Une fois tout le monde parti, Joyce resta seule en compagnie de Mrs Weasley et de Dobby : Sévy Junior avait disparu. En fait, il avait suivi les adolescents quand ceux-ci s'étaient évaporés dans les flammes. « J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content » Pensant gravement Joyce en songeant à Rogue. Une impression étrange lui broyait les entrailles. Cette impression n'avait fait que s'accroître ces derniers jours. Elle se leva de table, salua Mrs Weasley et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Devant son miroir, elle se livra à quelques introspections :

« -Qu'essais-tu de me dire, Néréis ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Voilà qu'elle reparlait d'elle-même à la troisième personne… Au moins, Caïn n'était pas là pour lui faire la morale. Joyce ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir qu'elle avait _changé_. Les autres n'avaient rien vu, certes, mais elle le sentait bien. Peut-être Caïn avait-il décelé quelque chose… Joyce scruta son reflet avec attention : la forme de ses yeux s'étaient légèrement modifiés, ses traits paraissaient un tantinet plus adultes, et ses cheveux… Ils lui paraissaient plus épais que d'ordinaire et… un peu plus long… Pas grand chose, il est vrai, mais c'était étrange qu'ils aient poussé si vite. La respiration de Joyce s'accéléra : le polynectar ne faisait plus effet, et son corps commençait à se modifier. Ça y était : d'ici quatre ou cinq jours, elle retrouverait sa véritable apparence.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur la glace et son visage s'avança : elle contemplait ces yeux bleus d'azur peut-être pour la dernière fois. Qui sait ? Le lendemain matin, ils auraient peut-être changé de couleur…

« -Un voile de saphir entourant une émeraude et une améthyste… » Se rappela Joyce, « c'est comme ça que tu m'as décrite, tu ne pourrais pas parler plus clairement, Caïn ? » Ajouta-t-elle en râlant.

Ses mains glissèrent sur la surface lisse, l'œil en face du sien se muta, devenant plus … clair, bleu, entièrement bleu, sans pupille…

« -Moi je saurais te dire qui tu es… » Souffla l'Ecarlate.

Joyce s'arracha du miroir dans un cri de panique, bascula en arrière, ses pieds voltigèrent par dessus sa chaise et fracassèrent la glace. Couchée sur le dos, la jeune fille cligna des yeux : hum… Ce n'était que son imagination que lui jouait des tours. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne faisait pas assez d'efforts pour contrôler sa Faux et la Clé, et qu'Anaïmon avait essayé de prendre contact avec elle.

Elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller quérir une pelle à ordure mais elle s'arrêta net avant de descendre les escaliers : Mrs Weasley recevait des visiteurs inhabituels.

« -Mr le Ministre, quelle surprise, mais… »

Joyce se dissimula derrière la rambarde afin de ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation. Cornelius Fudge, accompagnés de deux hommes, sûrement des Aurors, se débarrassa de sa cape qu'il tendit à Dobby.

« -J'étais venu pour faire une simple visite de routine, tout se passe bien ici ? »

« -Oui, Harry et les autres sont… »

« -Je suis au courant, ils sont à Poudlard. Pourquoi la jeune Happer ne les a-t-elle pas suivis ? »

« -Elle refuse de retrouver à l'école, elle y a de trop mauvais souvenirs. »

« -Certainement, oui, bien sur… »

Un air de doute se profilait sur le visage du Ministre tandis que l'elfe tentait vainement d'atteindre le portemanteau.

« -De toute façon poursuivit-il, cet endroit est sur… Oui, bien entendu… »

« -Que vous arrive-t-il, Mr Fudge ? Que se passe-t-il ? Une visite de routine ? Ne me dîtes pas n'importe quoi, je vous prie ! Pourquoi le Ministre de la Magie se déplace-t-il en personne dans une cachette, à présent secondaire, de l'Ordre ? »

« -Secondaire ? Vous cachez la dernière héritière de Serpentard qui soit de notre côté ! »

C'était comme si un bloc de glace avait crevé le cœur de Joyce : la _dernière_ ?

« -Que voulez-vous dire ? » S'étonna Mrs Weasley avec horreur.

« - … Vous êtes l'une des premières personnes que je mets au courant : Lady Madurei est morte. »

Mrs Weasley devint incapable de dire quoi que ce soit : elle connaissait peu cette femme mais songer à ce qu'elle devrait raconter à sa petite sœur lui brisait le cœur par avance.

« Non ! » Pensait Joyce avec rage, « Mensonge ! »

« -Nous ne savons pas comment c'est arrivé », continua Cornelius Fudge comme s'il récitait un discours appris par cœur, « quasiment tous nos hommes s'en sont sortis miraculeusement, mise à part Rémus Lupin et quelques autres… Mais tous ceux qui nous accompagnaient, les Ksris pour être plus exacts, ont été massacrés… Madurei y compris. »

« Mensonges ! Mensonges ! Je l'aurais senti, je l'aurais senti avant tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, vous entendez ! Je l'aurais su ! »

« -Dans quel lieu avez-vous entreposé le… corps ? » S'enquit Mrs Weasley en s'animant d'un courage nouveau, « la petite doit pouvoir lui dire au revoir dans les règles… »

Fudge sembla surpris par cette question :

« -Le corps ? En fait… ce fut une telle boucherie que nous n'avons pas retrouvé son cadavre. »

Un merveilleux sentiment de soulagement étreignit la poitrine de Joyce : pas de cadavre ! Pas de cadavre ! Ho, merci, mon Dieu !

Mais alors, que n'attendaient-ils pas pour sauver sa grande sœur ? Et si elle agonisait quelques parts ? Joyce planta ses yeux comme deux couteaux sur cet homme. Savoir ce qu'il pense, il fallait savoir ce qu'il pensait !

« -Nos hommes ont du déserter les lieux, nous n'avons pas pu offrir à tous ces morts une sépulture décente… »

« Mensonges ! Vous les avez tous abandonnés comme des chiens, vous les laissaient pourrir au grand soleil juste par crainte des Mangemorts ! »

« -Croyez que je le regrette… »

« Menteur ! »

« -Mais rendez-moi un service… »

« Ça t'arrange que ma sœur ait disparu, salaud ! Elle était trop forte, elle avait trop d'influence pour toi ! Tu penses déjà à ce qu'il adviendra de ton Ministère après la guerre ! »

« - … Il ne faut pas que sa jeune sœur soit au courant… »

« Salaud ! C'est pour ça que tu es venu ! Tu as quand même peur de Jédusor, et tu espères que je fasse le sale boulot pour toi ! Tu dois connaître l'existence de la Faux, tu crois qu'elle va te sauver, mais tu ne sais pas qu'elle ne peut pas servir contre Voldemort ! »

« - Nous avons besoin d'elle… »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ha !»

« - … Et il ne manquerait plus qu'elle pleurniche sans arrêt… »

Mrs Weasley s'indigna alors :

« - Mais enfin ! Elle a le droit de savoir, vous… »

« -Mrs Weasley ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui commande ! Cette… créature n'a pas besoin d'être au courant. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une Néréide, et une descente de Salazar qui plus est : ne lui prêtez pas les mêmes sentiments qu'à un être humain, je vous prie. »

Joyce se glaça : non, ce n'était pas simplement par peur de sa grande sœur qu'il ne lancerait pas de recherches pour voir si elle avait survécu, c'était par _mépris pour ses origines_…

« - Dumbledore est au courant, et il m'approuve. »

C'en était trop pour Joyce, elle se releva précipitamment en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit et s'engouffra dans sa chambre en proie à une véritable crise de nerfs. (Oui, Joyce, va te dépenser ailleurs, le meurtre d'un Ministre serait comme une fausse note sur ton CV…)

« -Je ne peux pas croire ça ! » Glapit Mrs Weasley…

« -Enfin plus ou moins », se rattrapa Fudge, « disons plutôt qu'il préfère être sûr avant d'alarmer cette « enfant »… »

La mère de Ron eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir, elle tenait encore un couteau de cuisine dans sa main et rêvait de l'enfoncer dans le ventre putride de cet horrible bonhomme. Dire que Cornelius Fudge était plutôt honnête auparavant ! La guerre, ça vous change un homme…


	50. Chapitre 28 : Errare Nereidae est

**C'est parti pour le chapitre 28 : "Errare Nereida est". Souvenez-vous, cela signifie : se tromper est dans la nature de Néréis. **

**Ce chapitre est assez court, c'est pourquoi le prochain viendra avant la fin de la semaine. **

**Confession : Le coup des lasagnes a été complètement fortuit, lol, j'ai mis ce plat parce que j'adore la nourriture italienne, je n'avais pas fait le rapport avec quelque chose de sanguinolent. **

**Rewiew :**

**Ryannon** : Tu n'es pas mon perso, lol, et je vois pas à quoi elle m'aurait servi si elle avait été vivante… Pour le crachat, c'est dans le volume 1 : le match de Quiddich que Rogue arbitre, après, je ne sais plus s'il l'a refait. Arf, Hagrid ! Je n'ai pas pensé à Hagrid… Tant pis, c'est trop tard… Je tiens à te dire que j'avais écris la mort de Lupin avant que tu m'annonces que tu en étais fan. Pour la vraie apparence de Néréis : étant donné que je le sais déjà, j'étais pas pressée, lol. Je vois que Fudge fait des ravages dans les cœurs, nyarf nyarf

**Calypso** : Kikooo Je gère le temps seulement parce que cette fic est déjà entièrement rédigée (c'est pas compliqué du coup… D'ailleurs, je pose une question en fin de ce chapitre en ce qui concerne la suite…) Oki, je ne ralentis pas le rythme ;-) Bonne lecture ! kissss

**Angie**** Black **: Lol, Anaïmon ne semble pas encline à retourner du côté de Dumbledore, mais le pire n'est pas passé… C'est justement ce dilemme qui m'a poussée à vouloir faire une suite, en changeant de protagonistes mais en évoquant quand même… ceux qui survivront. Kisss

**Namyothis** : Nooon, je ne veux pas ta mort, lol… C'est vrai que c'est horrible de couper comme ça . Waaaa ! Kusanagi C'est le seul à répondre en plus à la question « pk ne doit-on pas tuer des êtres humains » Bisousss

**IthilIsilwen : **Coucou ! Tu sais que tu me donnes une idée, lol, je devrai retoucher les prochains chapitres et ne pas donner la description de Néréis (lol, je crois que je me fais tuer ) Kissss ! ;-)

**CyCy** : Merci pour Rogue et Rei Je suis rassurée de voir que la scène a bien passé. Je suis désolée pour la mort de Remus Lupin, qui est pourtant un personnage que je trouve sympathique : pour des raisons scénaristiques, je préfère « garder » Sirius car il est plus enclin à se bagarrer avec Rogue, c'est plus intéressant… Et je voulais qu'un membre important de l'Ordre meure (mais ce n'est pas fini en plus, désolée…) Sigh ! Kisss

**Griselle**: J'aime pas casser le suspens, mais personne ne doit m'écouter ici… Les autres lecteurs, ouste ! Ne lisez pas ! (loooool, j'plaisante, mais je pense que tout le monde doit s'y attendre de toute façon) alors je le chuchote juste : ne t'en fais pas pour Rei ;-) kissss

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Errare Nereida est.**

Le lendemain matin, un orage noir survolait la ville. Toutes les lumières de la masure étaient éclairées : oui, un système électrique moldu, encore une excentricité de Mr Weasley.

Mrs Weasley n'avait rien dit à Joyce. Non pas pour obéir à ce chien de Ministre, mais pour la préserver de tourments inutiles : après tout, le corps de Madurei n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Mais Joyce nourrissait d'autres pensées : « Dumbledore est au courant, et il m'approuve… » Ha ! Mais quelle infamie ! Même le directeur de Poudlard se foutait d'elle ! Et Rogue ! Etait-il au courant ! Elle relut la lettre qu'il avait envoyé pour convoquer Caïn : non, il ne faisait aucune allusion à Madurei. Sans doute ne le savait-il pas encore… Tel un fauve en cage, elle arpentait sa chambre en dessinant des cercles irréguliers et furieux, guettant désespérément l'arrivée de l'hirondelle.

« Il va m'écrire » Songea-t-elle, « il m'a écrire pour me dire de ne pas prêter attention aux propos de Fudge et d'espérer encore ! Oui, il va m'écrire ! » Mais elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle était censée ne rien savoir. Ainsi, aucune lettre ne vint.

« Que fais-tu, Caïn ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois loin de moi juste à ce moment-là… » Ses pas devinrent plus rapides, si bien qu'elle finit par en perdre le souffle…

Au bout d'un long moment, elle s'assit, les yeux dans le vague et les veines frémissantes.

« -Miss ? »

C'était Dobby.

« -Il va falloir descendre pour aller manger… »

Elle lui répondit par l'expression la plus haineuse qui soit.

« -Je n'ai pas très faim », murmura-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

« -Il le faut pourtant, miss… »

Elle se prit à sourire cruellement : cet elfe était au courant. Oserait-il soutenir son regard si elle venait à aborder nonchalamment le sujet ?

« -ça fait des jours que j'attends des nouvelles de Madurei », dit-elle en croisant bras et jambes. « Je suppose que… que cette garce a mieux à faire que de s'occuper de sa petite sœur. »

« -Miss », répondit Dobby d'un air bouleversé.

« -Je sais très bien que c'est du vent tout ça ! Elle n'est pas si occupée que ça, je parie, c'est juste qu'elle se conduit comme une sœur indigne. Sinon elle m'aurait déjà contactée. »

L'elfe parut horrifié. Sachant dans quel dilemme elle l'avait enfermé, Joyce était satisfaite.

« -Miss, vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça de votre grande sœur, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle ne donne pas de nouvelles… »

« -Ouais, c'est ça, mon oeil ! »

« -N'en parlez pas comme ça, miss, ou vous le regretterez amèrement lorsque vous saurez… »

« -Lorsque je saurai quoi, Elfe ? »

Elle serra les dents et dévoila une figure déterminée :

« -Lorsque je saurai qu'elle ne reviendra pas ? Qu'elle est morte ? »

Devant l'air ahuri de Dobby, elle laissa enfin éclater toute sa rage :

« -Mais vous pensiez quoi à la fin ? Ordures ! Que je l'oublierai ? Qu'un beau jour, je finisse par oublier que j'avais une sœur et que je ne m'inquiète plus de son sort ? Je vous déteste ! Je ne suis que la cousine de Voldemort pour vous ! Vous ne me traitez pas comme l'une des vôtres ! »

Elle avait saisi un vase et l'avait jeté sur l'elfe de toutes ses forces, Dobby prit immédiatement la fuite.

« -Reviens ici ! » Continua à glapir Joyce tandis qu'elle le suivait dans les escaliers, « je veux partir à la recherche de ma sœur ! Où la bataille s'est-elle passée ! »

(Joyce, on ne confond pas le gentil Dobby avec Anaïmon, on ne traque pas le gentil Dobby, non mais !)

Alertée par ses cris, Mrs Weasley sortit de la cuisine, Joyce venait d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Dobby se réfugia dans les jambes de la femme.

« -Je veux aller chercher Madurei », poursuivit Joyce, « où le carnage a-t-il eu lieu ! »

« -Joyce, non ! » S'écria Mrs Weasley, « je n'en sais rien et puis quand bien même je le saurais je ne te dirais rien. Fais confiance à l'Ordre. »

« -Fudge a dit qu'ils ne bougeraient pas ! »

« -Il y a un formidable écart en ce que dit Fudge et ce que fait Dumbledore ! »

« -DITES-MOI OU ELLE EST ! »

« -Tu-Sais-Qui n'attend que ça ! Tu resteras ici ! »

Joyce fulminait de rage. C'était presque la même colère qu'elle avait ressentie face à Anaïmon à Poudlard.

« -Si vous refusez de me le dire, j'irai m'adresser à _quelqu'un_ qui le sait ! »

« -Comment ça quelqu'un ? »

« -Quelqu'un qui se fera une joie de me dire si ma sœur est morte ou non, rien que pour me précipiter en enfer plus vite… »

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette menace ! » Rugit Mrs Weasley, « ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! »

« -Attention, Madame… »

Joyce fit mine de se concentrer comme pour entrer en contact avec des forces qui la dépassaient…

« -Joyce, arrête ça », balbutia la femme, « ce n'est pas drôle, tu… »

Mais les paupières de la jeune fille battaient comme si elle était plongée dans un état de transe.

« -JOYCE ! » Hurla Mrs Weasley.

L'enfant rouvrit les yeux :

« -C'était pour vous faire peur… Je… »

Elle souffla avec mauvaise humeur et lui tourna le dos pour retrouver sa chambre.

« -On mange dans cinq minutes ! » Lui cria Mrs Weasley.

Mais la femme n'avait pas pu voir qu'en réalité Joyce était devenue aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

* * *

Joyce avançait lentement dans le couloir: Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Elle avait essayé d'effrayer Mrs Weasley en laissant entendre qu'elle allait contacter Voldemort… et… et… Pendant qu'elle se livrait à ce petit jeu psychique, pendant qu'elle avait utilisé la clé pour essayer de l'apercevoir, elle avait senti une main de glace s'immiscer dans son cerveau, la saisir, la capturer… Elle avait rouvert les yeux et n'avait vu que le regard épouvanté de la femme rousse. 

En passant devant la chambre de Harry, elle entendit un bruissement d'ailes. Elle ouvrit la porte avec frayeur : Hedwidge. Ainsi, Harry l'avait oubliée…

Joyce suffoqua. Elle venait d'avoir une formidable intuition. « Une fois n'est pas coutume » pensa-t-elle cyniquement. Elle entra dans la pièce.

« -Dis-moi, amie chouette, tu veux bien me rendre un petit service ? »

La chouette blanche hulula en agitant ses plumes d'un air décidé. Joyce sourit. Elle enleva son gant et invoqua sa Faux. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle faisait mais… elle ouvrit la cage, Hedwige vint se poser sur le manche de l'Arme terrible. A ce moment-là, Joyce se sentit prise de jalousie : « Hé, l'oiseau ! » avait-elle envie de hurler, « ne touche pas ma Faux ! »

Mais il n'était plus temps d'être capricieuse.

« -Emmène-la à Dumbledore », murmura Joyce, « vite ! Avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Au prix d'un incroyable effort de volonté, Joyce lâcha sa Faux et ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre. La chouette blanche s'envola majestueusement malgré le poids de l'Arme. (C'est que le petit Harry lui donne toujours son canhibou !) Joyce respira bruyamment en la voyant s'éloigner, elle en souffrait presque physiquement. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle se dit qu'au pire, si c'était une _fausse alerte_, ce n'était pas si grave, elle se ferait traiter d'abrutie par Rogue, elle en avait l'habitude.

Fausse alerte ?

Joyce pénétra dans sa chambre, le cœur battant. Les débris du miroir étaient encore là, elle ne les avait pas nettoyés depuis la veille.

FSSSH !

La lumière ! Les plombs avaient sauté, et la maison entière sombra dans l'obscurité. Joyce se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'apprêta à ressortir mais la porte se referma.

« -Qui est là ? » S'étonna-t-elle, « si vous… »

Sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, on lui passa une chaîne autour du cou. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru, il s'agissait en fait d'un collier blanchâtre… Un collier d'ivoire.

Elle se débattit sourdement, son adversaire la lâcha, elle tendit ses mains vers lui :

« -Avada Kedavra ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

« -Avada ! Avada ! » Continua-t-elle désespérément.

Le Mangemort se mit à ricaner mielleusement. Elle reconnut avec effroi cette voix doucereuse et aristocratique.

« -Chère Néréis », dit Lucius Malefoy, « que penses-tu du bijou que notre maître a crée spécialement pour toi ? »

Ce n'était donc pas une fausse alerte : elle avait bel et bien donné sa position à Lord Voldemort sans le vouloir ! Elle s'accrocha au collier et tenta de l'arracher dans une panique totale.

« -Inutile », murmura Malefoy, « il est indestructible par la seule force physique. Il a été forgé dans l'ivoire de cette fameuse Tour, et il est rempli de quelques substances que notre Maître a trouvées durant ses longs pèlerinages. En outre, il annule aussi tes pouvoirs de Néréide… »

« -Ce n'est pas possible ! » Répondit-elle au bord des larmes.

Elle recula en lui faisant face, doucement, tout doucement. Le regard de Lucius semblait la dépiécer de la tête au pied comme s'il s'imaginait déjà en train de la torturer. Joyce recula encore, son dos heurta la porte, elle tourna lentement la poignée et sortit. Quand elle eut refermé la porte avec une infinie précaution, elle entendit Malefoy transplaner : ce n'était pas fini. Un silence de mort régnait dans la maison. Un léger bruissement de cape vint le perturber : un autre Mangemort était là. Joyce descendit l'escalier comme un fantôme.

Elle comprenait : Lucius Malefoy l'avait laissée sortir sans encombre pour _s'amuser avec elle_. A ce moment-là, elle ne put que se féliciter d'avoir laissé Hedwige emporter la Faux. C'était déjà un poids de moins à porter : même si les Mangemorts la capturaient, Jédusor ne pourrait pas ouvrir la tour d'Eternité.

Elle traversa le hall pour se rendre à la cuisine et entendit les pas méticuleux du Mangemort qui la suivait tranquillement. « Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, calme-toi ! » Se dit-elle.

« -Joyce ! »

Mrs Weasley…

« -Les plombs ont sauté », dit la femme, « j'avais bien dit à Arthur que cette technologie moldue, c'était de la m… Enfin, peux-tu aller chercher les bougies, sil te plaît ? »

Joyce ne répondit rien et fit tomber un plat en verre sur le sol.

« -Joyce, voyons, attention ! »

Mrs Weasley s'agenouilla pour ramasser les bouts de verre, rejointe par Dobby qui voulait se rendre utile. Mais la main ferme de Joyce, qui s'était penchée, vint se planter sur la sienne. Mrs Weasley releva la tête : les yeux de la jeune fille luisaient dans le noir.

Et ses doigts vinrent chercher le bout de verre le plus grand et, visiblement, le plus coupant. Mrs Weasley eut le souffle coupé mais Joyce la devança :

« -Chut ! » Chuchota-t-elle, « _ils sont là_ ! A mon signal : courez… Courez, aussi vite que vous pourrez… »

Une seconde de profond silence s'ensuivit, on n'attendit que les cœurs qui battaient de frayeur. Mais Néréis ressentait la présence du Mangemort dans son dos.

« -COUREZ ! » Hurla Joyce.

Elle s'était relevée furieusement en brandissant le verre. Le Mangemort brailla de douleur : elle l'avait frappé en plein visage. Le sang gicla, Joyce éclata de rire. Mrs Weasley avait détalé avec Dobby.

« -Joyce ! Joyce ! » Cria-t-elle, « au garage, vite ! »

Elle allait obtempérer mais le Mangemort se jeta sur elle, elle tomba à la renverse, recouverte par l'homme.

« -Lâchez-moi ! Au secours ! Ne me touchez pas ! »

Il avait immobilisé ses bras, Joyce retroussa le nez devant la respiration puante de l'homme. Bordel ! Et Malefoy qui était là aussi…

Une détonation ! L'homme se releva dans un cri de rage. La main de Mrs Weasley agrippa Joyce et la releva avec brusquerie.

« -Courons ! »

Les trois fuyards parvinrent au garage. Mrs Weasley prit place au volant, Joyce monta à l'arrière avec Dobby. Le moteur rugit avec prestance tandis que la femme appuyait comme une démente sur l'accélérateur.

« -Madame ! » S'exclama Joyce, « quel sort lui avez-vous jeté ! »

« -Ce n'était pas un sort ! »

L'engin démarra, défonça la porte et s'envola à vive allure. Joyce, les bras enroulés autour du dossier du siège vacant, avait oublié Dobby qui tentait vainement de garder son équilibre.

« -Revolver », commenta Mrs Weasley, « des appareils moldus… Nous les avons améliorés avec des balles magiques. C'est plus rapide qu'un sort à jeter ! »

Au même moment, les portes de derrière s'ouvrirent sous un tourbillon d'air. Dobby gémit longuement en voyant le vide derrière eux.

« -Mrs Weasley ! » Cria Joyce alors que le vent l'étouffait presque, « passez-moi le révoltruc ! »

Tout en conduisant d'une main, la femme lui remit hâtivement le pistolet.

« -Ne tourne surtout pas le canon vers toi ! C'est par là que sort la balle ! »

Joyce tripatouilla l'objet entre ses doigts frissonnants et finit par trouver la façon dont il devait se tenir. Il semblait même être fait pour épouser la main d'une certaine façon. Elle s'avança d'un pas résolu, quoique mal aisé, vers l'entrée béante de la camionnette. Dobby s'agrippait aux parois comme il le pouvait. Joyce lui demanda de la tenir.

« -Oui, miss ! » Cria-t-il en lui prenant un pan de sa robe de sorcière.

Joyce respira un grand coup : deux Mangemorts volaient à leur poursuite, sur leur balai. Elle remarqua les cheveux blonds de Malefoy virevoltant sous la bise violente. Elle tendit le revolver à bout de bras, leur hurla d'arrêter de les suivre avant de faire feu.

Quelle pression ! Elle fut poussée en arrière, Dobby laissa échapper un gémissement de peur. La balle magique avait fusé droit devant avant d'exploser dans une multitude de flammes.

« -Tu as trop pressé sur la détente ! » Constata Mrs Weasley, « tu as actionné la commande spéciale, mais c'est parfait comme ça ! Continue ! »

Joyce se remit fébrilement en position : mais les deux Mangemorts avaient finalement reculé, pour éviter d'être soufflés par le feu.

« -Tout va bien ! » S'égosilla la jeune fille pour bien être entendu par la conductrice, « ils n'oseront plus s'approcher. »

* * *

C'est là qu'une nouvelle forme noirâtre s'approcha, doublant les deux autres Mangemorts. 

« -Toi mon joli, tu vas souffrir », murmura Joyce en tendant l'arme.

Mais la nouvelle apparition semblait trop fine pour être un homme. Sous l'étoffe noire, deux yeux bleus scintillèrent.

« -Anaïmon ! » S'écria Joyce.

Non ! C'était bien sa jumelle ! Les doigts de Néréis se desserrèrent. Elle lui avait déjà fait trop de mal : elle ne pouvait en aucun cas lui tirer dessus !

« -MISS ! » Hurla Dobby.

Mais Joyce ne pouvait pas…

L'Ecarlate brandit sa baguette, clama un sort, Néréis n'entendit pas duquel il s'agissait.

« -Anaïmon, NON ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Et la camionnette parut se déchirer en proférant des crissements d'agonie pure. Joyce vacilla, le vide se présenta à elle. Un hurlement, puis l'air libre. Sa main tendue vers Dobby, Dobby qui ne parvint à la saisir.

Elle chutait dans le vide. Le collier buvait tous ses pouvoirs, même ses ailes ne pouvaient pas sortir !

Le Mangemort accompagnant Malefoy déboula sur elle. Mue par son instinct de conversation, Joyce lui décocha un coup de pied dantesque quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. Le Mangemort désarçonné tomba irrémédiablement. Joyce enfourcha son balai avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Et sa chute continua.

Ses cheveux flottaient en l'air tandis que ses vêtements se gonflaient sous le vent, elle tenait inutilement le balai entre ses mains et gardait les yeux levés vers le ciel, vers la camionnette qui se remettait à peine de l'attaque d'Anaïmon. Même pas le temps de crier : Malefoy fondit sur elle. C'était l'heure de dormir…

Dobby braillait que leur passagère était tombée, Mrs Weasley freinait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Anaïmon tournoya avec son balai et se plaça devant eux. Le pare-brise explosa. Mrs Weasley observa l'enfant avec terreur. Joyce Serpentard souleva lentement sa baguette :

« -Avada Kedavra ! »

* * *

**Une question très importante à vous poser : souhaitez-vous que je publie le prologue de la « suite » de Néréis, une fois l'épilogue de celle-ci publiée ?**

**Le problème c'est que, comme je l'ai dis, je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire cette suite avant un petit moment. Préférez-vous que le prologue soit publié, histoire que vous ayez le lien, ou préférez-vous attendre ?**

**L'une des oppositions c'est l'attente que cela pourrait générer mais de toute façon, l'épilogue lui-même de Néréis va ouvrir sur cette suite.**

**Je pensais mettre le prologue pour aussi permettre à de nouveaux lecteurs qui seraient intéressés par cette nouvelle fic de lire Néréis avant. Car même si je repars avec de nouveaux persos principaux, certains éléments de Néréis reviendront. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous redonnerai des nouvelles de l'état de la fic au mois d'Octobre (ça fait long, je sais, mais je vais travailler cet été et comme je l'ai dis j'ai beaucoup de projets d'écriture. En outre, je préfère commencer réellement la publication des chapitres une fois la rédaction bien avancée, pour pouvoir uploader toutes les semaines.) **


	51. Chapitre 29 : Dans la gueule du loup

**Disclaimer**** : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.**

**Kikoooo : **Mon intention était de me fier à vos réponses pour décider démocratiquement de ce que j'allais faire… Voici le résultat des votes :  
Oui et non : une voix.  
Pourquoi pas : une voix.  
Oui : deux voix.  
Pas de problème : une voix.  
Pour cet été : une voix.

Il me semble qu'il y a une légère tendance au oui… Mais aussi une envie de ne pas attendre tout l'été sans nouvelles. Je publie le prologue ensuite mais je reviens cet été pour publier au moins un ou deux chapitres, histoire de vous dire si ça a avancé. Ça vous va ?

En outre, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des mails (ou venir sur mon forum, naaaaaaaaaaan, je ne fais pas ma pub, lol) si vous souhaitez avoir d'autres nouvelles (Mais ne mettez pas une phrase en anglais dans le sujet du mail : j'efface de peur que ce soit un virus, lol)

**A propos, vous vous souvenez de la poésie, restée incomplète, du chapitre 23 "la Clé des Chimères" ? (Celle dont les Servantes se servent pour tyranniser Néréis)... Vous allez avoir le poème en entier **

**Rewiew**

**Namyothis : **Merci, merci Oui, on va marquer ce jour sur une pierre blanche, brave Néréis. Kissss

**Angie**** Black** : Je trouve que laisser des survivants dans une telle attaque sonnerait faux : ce sont des Mangemorts, des purs, des durs. Je vais publier le prologue, mais je vais voir si je reviens en juillet pour poster le premier chapitre… ça dépendra vraiment de l'avancée des mes écrits. Bisssss

**Meredith : **Saluuut ! Tu es dans la section la plus comique pour l'instant, profites-en bien Quand tu liras ces lignes, l'ambiance aura changé, lol. Kissssssssssss (Vive Lord Caïn Hargreaves !)

**CyCy** : C'est vrai, il y a tant de victime Nyarf Nyarf… Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai le cafard aussi… C'est à cause de ça que je fais une suite… Mais j'aurais le cafard à la fin. Sniffff… En tout cas, ma prochaine fic sera ma dernière fanfiction. Ensuite je me mettrais à des écrits "originaux"…

**Ryannon** : Cléopâtre ? Tu as trop lu Astérix, toi ;) Pour Voldy, il lui dirait plutôt : « elle agonise à un tel endroit » pour l'attirer dans un piège. (C'est gros comme une maison, mais chez Rowling ça marche comme ça avec Potter) kiiiissss

**Calypso** : Arfff ! UN GENITIF ! Je me suis trompée, (se cogne la tête), quelle honte pour une futur prof de latin ! Madre de dios ! J'étais partie pour mettre un accusatif et j'ai complètement oublié que c'était un génitif qu'il fallait pour cette formule ! (Nereida est l'accusatif grec, je voulais faire comme certains poètes qui gardent les noms dans la déclinaison grecque pour faire classe...lol) Je me suis trompée en partant de Errare humanum est… Humanum est le nominatif attribut neutre de l'adjectif, pas un accusatiffff ! Sniiiif ! Du coup, si je reste dans mon délire grec, ça donnerait : Errare Nereidos est… Nereidos, ça fait masculin… Arf, il vaut mieux, comme tu me le dis : Errare Nereidae est… Je soignerai la faute un de ces jours (flegme de uploader le texte ce soir, lol) Merci et gros bisousssss

**Griselle** : Désolé pour Molly (je me répète, lol, je vais devoir dire ça à chaque fois que je « tue » quelqu'un), comme je le disais à Angie, les Mangemorts me paraissent trop cruels pour laisser des survivants aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas Draco qui s'en prend à Joyce mais Lucius… Que fait le jeune Malefoy ? C'est un élément que je garde pour la suite ;-) Kisssss

**Mamie-Boubou** : je prends note, Mamie, bisousssssss

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Dans la gueule du loup…**

Cauchemar…

Néréis était là… Belle, grande, en grand deuil, douleur majestueuse ! Son masque rouge illuminait l'espace… Rougeur sanguine !

Devant elle, les vaporeuses Servantes du château de feu Frédéric s'agitait autour de Lady Joyce Serpentard qui fermait obstinément les yeux. Puis elles commencèrent à déclamer un poème en poussant de grands gémissements de lamentation.

Néréis, Néréis ! D'un grand rêve tombée !  
Près de l'écume morte en extase courbée !  
Quelle folie hardie, ou quel noble courroux  
Osa tourner au noir votre teint d'acajou ?

Et Néréis regarda sa victime avec jubilation :

_Peut-être le dégoût en mes yeux corrompus.  
__Que j'aime de murmure affligeant : « Je te tue ! »  
__Soufflai-je avec une Faux dans ma main de velours  
__Montrant à l'horizon les débris d'une tour !_

Les Servantes baissèrent le front, embrassant presque le sol brumeux :

Vous traînez à vos pieds un cadavre d'oiseau,  
Un poème flétri, un vase de sanglots,  
Et là sur votre cœur, l'endroit le plus sanglant…

Et comme si leurs paroles se matérialisaient dans la réalité, du sang suinta de la poitrine de Néréis qui se mit à haleter péniblement dans une fascination totale :

_Le dessein retourné du meurtre que j'attends…_

Lady Néréis se jeta alors sur Anaïmon qui poussa un grand cri de frayeur. Les Servantes, sujettes au même trouble, se mirent à glapir :

Néréis, Néréis ! D'un grand rêve tombée !  
Près de l'écume… Morte ! En extase courbée !

Et avant qu'Anaïmon n'ait à subir les affres de la vengeance, Néréis s'écroula…

* * *

Caïn se réveilla en sursautant. Ce poème lui donnait la chair de poule. Il le connaissait par cœur car les Servantes n'arrêtaient de le réciter à tue-tête fût un temps. Et sachant que c'est Néréis elle-même qui leurs permettait de se mouvoir, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : masochisme… Malgré cela, il l'aimait… Il l'aimait ce formidable monstre…

Il regarda autour de lui : le bureau de Rogue était plongé dans le noir total. Puis une petite bougie s'alluma sur le bureau même et le visage du maître des potions apparut.

« -On s'est assoupi », Mr Headcliff? « J'ai pris le soin de baisser la lumière pour ne pas vous réveiller. »

Caïn ne répondit pas, devinant bien que le fameux Rouge-Gorge était bien rouge de colère.

« -Vous vous êtes bien moqué de nous… » Murmura Rogue, les mains tremblantes…

« -Je crois », annonça doucement Caïn, « que mon air de petit garçon sage vous a fait oublié que je suis un Serpentard et un Ksri. »

« -Ce que vous avez eu à révéler sur la Tour d'Eternité n'était que des banalités ! C'était incomplet ! »

« -Je sais… »

« -Vous ne savez pas comme l'on se sert de cette tour. »

« -C'est vrai… »

« -Et vous avez empêché Néréis de le révéler ! »

« -C'était bien contre mon gré. »

Rogue se leva et se précipita sur lui. La bougie s'éteignit sous l'air dégagé par sa cape. Caïn cligna des yeux. La baguette de Rogue éclaira le visage du jeune homme.

« -Pourquoi restons-nous dans le noir, professeur ? Vous voulez m'impressionner, ou vous avez peur que je vois la profonde douleur qui s'est incrustée sur votre figure ? »

« -Taisez-vous, Headcliff… »

« -Lady Madurei… »

« -SILENCE ! »

Les yeux noirs de l'homme vrillèrent ceux de l'adolescent. Les iris gris de Caïn, plus pâles, n'en étaient pas moins profonds.

« -Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, professeur. J'ai foi en Néréis, je sais qu'elle reviendra à temps… »

« -Ma potion aurait déjà réglé le problème. »

« -Non, professeur. Il y a certaines choses qui doivent venir d'elles-mêmes. »

« -Mais où vous croyez-vous ! En récréation ! Nous sommes en guerre, abruti ! EN GUERRE ! »

« - « Joyce Happer » aurait reperdu la raison si elle était redevenue elle-même d'un seul coup… Je vous jure qu'on trouvera le fonctionnement de la Tour d'Eternité. J'ai déjà une opinion à ce sujet… »

Rogue s'éloigna brusquement de lui pour s'agiter furieusement :

« -Vos opinions, vous pouvez vous les garder ! »

Caïn se leva, et murmura avec détermination :

« -Je suis sûr que Lady Madurei est vivante. Je vous en prie, professeur, ne soyez pas aussi sinistre… »

« Mais qu'en sait-il, ce petit imbécile ? » Songea Rogue avec haine. Sa baguette diffusa davantage de lumière. A présent, ils pouvaient chacun se voir en entier, Caïn dut se protéger les yeux tant cette lueur était soudaine.

« -Vous semblez être bien enclin à donner des conseils, Headcliff », ricana cruellement Rogue. « Mais voyons comment vous-même vous réagirez à cela : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a capturé votre chère Néréis ! »

Surpris, le jeune homme prit une bouffée d'air en frémissant avant de retomber dans son fauteuil, terrassé par la douleur. Le cœur aussi serré que le sien, Rogue laissa tomber sa baguette. Et les ténèbres furent…

* * *

L'anéantissement total… On la poussait, elle pouvait encore le sentir… Mais à part ça… Joyce avançait à contrecœur, vidée de ses forces. Elle passa sous les voûtes d'un château qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Les couloirs défilés sous ses pieds, les Mangemorts la poussaient hâtivement : le maître n'aimait pas attendre.

Un corridor… puis une petite salle… L'estomac de Joyce se ramassa sur lui-même, une terreur semblable à celle qui l'avait saisie sur la plate-forme, la première fois où elle avait été confrontée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, paralysait ses membres… Elle arrivait bientôt dans la grande salle.

Et il serait là, ce monstre puissant.

Tout était arrivé à cause de lui ! Autrefois, leur père les haïssait, mais il se contentait de les ignorer. Ce château était si grand, il ne se croisait quasiment jamais.

Mais il a suffi que Jédusor mette un pied dans cette demeure pour que Sir Frédéric perde définitivement la raison…

Jédusor…

Il a conduit son père à vouloir leur mort…

Il a conduit son père au suicide….

Il a gâché sa vie….

Il a pris Anaïmon…

Et il éclate d'un rire glacial en la voyant. On dirait une mauvaise tragédie de l'antiquité. Tout s'y prête : le décors, les acteurs… Murs sombres, pas d'échappatoires, un huit clos ! L'enfer, c'est Voldemort… Les Mangemorts s'éloignèrent de Joyce, elle demeura seule au milieu de la salle d'ébène, tournant sur elle-même comme si elle allait s'évaporer en usant le sol de ses chaussures.

« -Tu auras beau frotter », murmura Voldemort, railleur, « tu ne prendras pas feu. »

Et il s'approcha d'elle, elle se crispa, se courba en tenant sa main tatouée. Mais son abominable cousin l'empoigna pour l'observer :

« -Voyons cette Arme », susurra-t-il avec une avidité digne du dieu des Enfers.

Joyce frissonna déjà par avance, et de plaisir, et de peur, en sachant ce qu'il allait découvrir. Ou plutôt _ce qu'il n'allait pas_ découvrir.

« -Qu'est-ce que… » S'étonna Voldemort.

Il avait beau stimulé la marque maléfique, rien n'en émanait. Il pressa davantage dans un rictus désappointé. Les Mangemorts commencèrent à se sentir mal à l'aise. Un petit ricanement s'échappa de sa prisonnière :

« -A l'heure actuelle, Dumbledore a du la recevoir : beau travail Malefoy ! »

Un mouvement brusque trahit l'angoisse de Lucius Malefoy qui recula d'un pas bien malgré lui. Mais ce n'est pas sur lui que la colère du Seigneur des ténèbres tomba. Sa main déchira l'air pour faucher Joyce. Elle tomba à la renverse : il avait frappé l'une de ses tempes, son cerveau en avait presque explosé ! Elle aperçut brièvement le visage angoissé d'Anaïmon avant de heurter durement le sol.

« -Petite garce ! » Gronda Voldemort. « Tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance ! »

Il se saisit de sa baguette :

« -Thanatois ! »

Non ! Joyce le regarda avec terreur : allait-il vraiment la désosser ?

« -Tu n'as plus besoin de cette main ! » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix inhumaine.

Tandis qu'une nouvelle souffrance teintée de terreur s'insinuait dans son bras prêt à éjecter sa main tremblante, Joyce se cabra en gémissant.

NAAAAN ! NE FAITES PAS CA ! Hurla Anaïmon.

L'Ecarlate dut faire appel à tous ses pouvoirs : elle tendit ses mains sur Voldemort avant que les Mangemorts ne réagissent. Sa volonté pénétra l'esprit malin, mais personne ne contrôle Lord Voldemort. Il n'eut aucun mal à repousser sa tentative. L'Ecarlate faillit s'évanouir mais elle se ressaisit pour accourir vers sa jumelle en sanglotant :

« -Néréis ! Ho, Néréis ! »

Joyce lorgna sur elle une seconde : elle éprouvait toujours cet étrange mélange de mépris et de passion pour elle. Le mépris l'emportait plus encore maintenant qu'elle risquait leurs deux vies. Mais ce n'était plus le moment d'écouter la rancœur, il fallait qu'elle range Anaïmon de son côté et ce, de manière définitive.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et lança, d'une hargne quasi divine, le sortilège Doloris. La foudre vola, allait s'abattre sur la benjamine des filles Serpentards quand Joyce se releva et se plaça en bouclier. Elle reçut le sort et s'écroula fébrilement dans les bras de sa sœur, interloquée :

« -Néréis ! Néréis ! »

C'était bon : Joyce avait regagné la confiance d'Anaïmon… Mais à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir face au Seigneur des ténèbres ? Une seconde après, les deux sœurs gesticulaient sur le sol, victime de la malveillance de leur hôte qui leurs distribuait des sortilèges Doloris toujours plus puissants. Joyce battait des paupières, comme pour se maintenir éveillée : elle aperçut Malefoy qui parait le cou de sa sœur d'un collier identique au sien. Leurs pouvoirs à toutes les deux étaient désormais caducs. Mal joué… Très mal joué… Anaïmon aurait du feindre l'allégeance devant les Mangemorts au lieu de se mettre à hurler, mais Joyce oubliait déjà qu'elle serait manchot à l'heure qu'il était si sa jumelle n'était pas intervenue.

« -Sortez tous », ordonna Jédusor.

Les Mangemorts obtempérèrent sans tarder. Joyce et Anaïmon se relevèrent péniblement en se soutenant mutuellement. Voldemort s'approcha d'elles, un air de folie douce dans les yeux.

« -Recule Anaïmon », chuchota Joyce, « lâche-moi et recule… »

Elle se désengagea de l'étreinte de sa jumelle qui s'éloigna sans chercher à comprendre, les membres frémissants de terreur.

« -Néréis… » Murmura Voldemort en la dévisageant de haut en bas. « Tu as _changé_. »

Et _Néréis_ se sentit parcourue par une sensation écoeurante : le regard qu'arborait le Seigneur des ténèbres ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

« -Tu as bien changé… Ton visage s'est affiné, ton regard est plus relevé… Tu as en outre grandi… »

L'adolescente avala sa salive. Grandi ? _Grandi_ ?

« -J'ai entendu dire que la bâtarde que tu étais s'avérait hideuse à en mourir : encore des racontars de vieille femme ? »

Où voulait-il en venir ?

« -Mais en réalité, tu as… un faux air de Madurei… »

« Quoi ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il l'avait brutalement saisie par son vêtement, la tirant vers lui : Néréis se mit à l'injurier en se débattant, Anaïmon accourut à nouveau :

« -NON ! » N'approche pas Anaïmon, glapit Néréis, « tout ira bien ! »

L'Ecarlate s'immobilisa, frappée par la ressemblance entre Lord Voldemort et Sir Frédéric : la même rage, la même envie de mordre… Leur vie n'était-elle qu'un éternel cauchemar ?

Voldemort empoigna l'une des mains de sa proie et la cala derrière son dos en exerçant une pression vers le bas, obligeant le buste de Néréis à se relever vers lui. Il pressa férocement les os du poignet, Néréis balança sa tête en arrière en serrant les dents. Son agresseur se pencha sur elle : elle pouvait sentir sa respiration qui se mêlait à la sienne dans une torpeur maléfique.

« -Tu commences à devenir une petite femme », souffla-t-il… « Une vraie néréide… Peut-être même, une catin ? »

Non, non, non, non, non ! Il était trop prêt, bien trop prêt ! Bien trop fort ! Elle sentait tout : son excitation toute relative à travers l'étoffe de leurs habits qui les séparait, sa figure qui frôlait la sienne ! Ha ! Néréis avait fermé les yeux de dégoût pour ne pas à avoir à considérer ce visage sans lèvres qui se suspendait à seulement quelques millimètres du sien. En cet instant, elle craignait tout ce qu'il pourrait lui infliger. Elle pensait à Caïn, elle avait envie de crier son nom mais elle craignait de… précipiter les choses.

Anaïmon, le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés, regardaient le couple figé dans une posture lugubre. Voldemort se confondait à un vampire avide prêt à fondre sur la chair fraîche de sa victime. De son autre main, il dessinait le contour des lèvres de la jeune fille en susurrant quelques paroles empoisonnées.

Néréis se forçait à ne pas réagir : elle fermait toujours les yeux en respirant le moins fortement possible, comme pour se faire oublier. « Caïn ! Caïn ! » S'alarmait-elle intérieurement, « si ce type me touche, je te jure que je lui arrache ses horribles yeux ! » Mais sa tentative déplorable pour se redonner du courage échoua quand Voldemort commença à tordre sa main sans ménagement, lui broyant les os. Néréis laissa échappa bien malgré elle quelques gémissements qu'il recueillit avec une extase perfide :

« -La douleur ne te rend plus aphone ? Encore tout à l'heure pourtant tu ne criais pas ! Le Polynectar cesse de l'intérieur… Je vais bientôt avoir le plaisir de te regarder _sans artifice_… »

Soudain la main libre du Seigneur des ténèbres vint se poser sur l'une de ses cuisses, s'insinuant sous sa jupe… Et cette fois-ci Néréis perdit entièrement le contrôle : elle se mit à pester, hurler, envoya des coups de pieds et de mains dans tous les sens en répandant des larmes en torrent. Le nom de Caïn ponctuait régulièrement ses cris outragés. Voldemort l'encercla de ses deux bras, la pressant durement contre lui. N'y tenant plus, Anaïmon avait bondi sur eux et tentait vainement de dessouder les bras de l'homme.

« -Alors, Néréis, on a perdu son petit air de vanité ? On se sent enfin diminuée ? Réponds ! Petite garce ! »

Elle poussa des cris toujours plus aigus, accompagnés des glapissements de sa jumelle. Voldemort la lâcha d'un coup et les deux jeunes filles s'effondrèrent à ses pieds.

« -Pauvre fille ! » Lâcha-t-il en reculant d'un pas comme pour éviter de marcher sur une merde, « c'est le rôle du chien que de violer une pisseuse effrontée ! Le maître n'a pas besoin de se salir dans les tâches les plus besogneuses : du moment que tu le sens, du moment que tu saisis _l'humiliation_… J'espère bien qu'à l'avenir tu baisseras la tête lorsque tu seras en ma présence et que ta voix ne sera jamais plus haute qu'un murmure ! Alors, néréide ! »

« - Oui, _sir »_, bredouilla Néréis.

Et contrairement à ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue, ce n'était pas un lapsus. Anaïmon sanglotait doucement en enserrant sa jumelle dans ses bras, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Néréis était heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle.

Devinant que c'était là le plus haut grade honorifique qu'elle pouvait lui donner, Voldemort acquiesça, satisfait.


	52. Chapitre 30 : Trois jours

**Disclaimer**Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

**J'ai hésité à faire beaucoup de chose dans le précédent chapitre. Tout d'abord j'avais pensé à ne pas faire une simple tentative de viol, mais en définitive, les conséquences d'un viol sont trop gravissimes et elles auraient pesaient lourd sur la narration et surtout sur la fin qui approche à grand pas. Alors finalement, Voldemort a « épargné » Néréis en lui montrant bien qui était le maître, ce qui est d'autant plus humiliant. **

**En outre, je ne sais pas si vous y avez fait attention, mais je trouvais que je traçais déjà la base d'une révélation des plus noires. Souvenez-vous, Anaïmon, tétanisée devant la scène, fait le rapprochement entre Lord Voldemort et Sir Frédéric… Ce n'est pas innocent, mais les explications viendront dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Ensuite, pour la main de Néréis : devais-je estropier mon héroïne ? D'un point de vue esthétique, je l'imaginais bien avec le bras en écharpe, comme Auron du jeu de Final Fantaisy X, mais je me suis retenue, brrrrrrr, c'est pas parce que mon Concours approche que je dois en faire pâtir mes persos, lol **

**Rewiev**

**Ryannon : **Pk me parles-tu de la petite marmotte, je me suis encore plantée ? (se recogne la tête) Arrrrfffff Messie II ? Enfin, y a que Caïn pour y croire, lol. Si Caïn sait penser… Il aime juste sa « tranquillité »… Oui, Sartre forever, le cocktail gagnant. Kissss

**Mamie-Boubou** : Faut bien un peu d'action de temps en temps, arf ;-) Kissss

**Namyothis** : Je n'ai pas arrangé l'image de Voldemort… C'est le genre de scène qui m'inspire vachement pour trouver le moyen de le faire mourir… nyarf nyarf nyarf ! Bisoussss (Gare à l'overdose )

**Severia**** Dousbrune** : C'est vrai que j'aurais pu, mais j'ai expliqué cela plus haut… Merci pour le lien ;) bisousss

**Griselle** : Voldemort dit bien qu'elle a un faux air de Madurei, et le but de la manœuvre était surtout d'humilier Néréis vu qu'elle commence à être trop habituée aux Endoloris. Je ne sais pas non plus s'il a encore de quoi être excité et je ne veux pas savoir, madre mia ! ça me fait penser à une fic où Voldemort tue Harry en se montrant tout nu (Potter meurt sur le coup)… Horrible Kisssss

**Calypso** : looool, quand je m'emballe dans le latin, je perds les pédales… Sorry ' Hum… Il faudrait que je lance un sondage pour savoir quel est le chapitre le plus noir…

**Areia** : Merci pour ta rewiew Je continue, je continue ;-) kissss

* * *

**Chapitre 30: Trois jours….**

1er jour…

Rogue venait d'entraîner Caïn à une réunion urgente dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils purent s'apercevoir à quel point elle était bondée : tous les protagonistes de cette histoire étaient là : le directeur, Harry, Hermione, Ron, qui ne savait pas si sa mère était morte (car l'on n'avait pas encore retrouvé la camionnette), Sirius, Macgonagall, Maugrey et quelques autres Aurors.

« -Je crois que nous venons de recevoir », commença Dumbledore en tendant un bout de papier tandis que Rogue prenait place à ses côtés, « une demande de rançon. »

Une volute mauve s'échappa du parchemin et une sorte d'écran translucide prit forme devant l'assemblée. Ce genre de magie ne montrait pas des images préenregistrées : ce serait donc ce que les moldus appelaient du « direct ». Un visage finit par se distinguer : Joyce ! Le décor se dessina autour d'elle, et ils purent voir qu'elle était retenue prisonnière dans une pièce des plus sombres. Une lumière blafarde semblait descendre du plafond qui n'était pas visible sur l'écran.

Rogue fixa l'enfant : teint pâle, respiration saccadée et regard d'outre-tombe. Elle se forçait néanmoins à sourire d'un air paisible. Mais Rogue devinait ce que cela cachait : c'était le sourire découragé du condamné à mort.

« -Dumbledore… » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle ramena ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles d'un geste gêné. Elle reprit :

« -Je pense que vous avez déjà pu constater que la Faux est désormais entre vos mains… Jé… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très mécontent… Et souhaite l'acquérir dans les plus brefs délais… »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

« -Pour ma part, je dirai que je vais très bien, oui très bien… ça aurait pu être pire, bien pire… »

Ses yeux semblèrent soudainement s'éclairer :

« -Anaïmon m'a rejoint dès qu'elle m'a vue… Nous sommes toutes les deux dans la même situation à présent… Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous trahira à nouveau, elle fera tout ce que je lui dirai de faire… »

On entendit brusquement un râle sourd. Joyce se retourna vers quelqu'un qui se trouvait hors champ et la voix de Bellatrix s'éleva :

« -Contente-toi de dire ce qui t'a été ordonné ! »

« -Va te faire ! » Répondit Joyce avec colère, « je ne suis pas votre poupée ! Je peux faire disparaître votre foutue clé en moins de deux ! »

« -… Finis donc ce que tu es en train de faire, mon enfant, et après nous établirons quelques règles de _courtoisie_ entre nous… »

Un tremblement plus tard, Joyce se retourna vers la « caméra » avant de poursuivre :

« - Donc je disais… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait qu'il ne me reste environ que trois jours à vivre sans ma Faux… Il pose un ultimatum : Apportez-la lui d'ici là ou c'est lui qui viendra la chercher. Il vous donne… »

Elle eut un abominable rictus de dégoût :

« -… L'occasion d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute… »

Elle soupira.

« -Je peux envoyer un message personnel maintenant ? »

On entendit Bellatrix ricaner :

« -Oui, renchérissons avec le pathétique, ma jolie ! »

Joyce cligna des yeux : elle n'était pas affolée mais la peur se lisait quand même dans chacun de ses battements de cil. Elle souffla une fois encore : son regard devint dur comme l'acier, et un sourire arrogant affleura sur ses lèvres :

« -Mon cher Caïn ! » Dit-elle, « inutile de prêcher la révolte, comme le dirait notre vieil ami Baudelaire, une prière sera sans nul doute plus efficace. Adieu ! Philo se ! »

L'image se dissipa. Tous pensèrent que c'était fini mais l'exécrable figure de Voldemort remplaça celle de Joyce.

« -J'espère que vous appréciez à sa juste valeur la fleur que je vous ai faîtes… J'aurai pu organiser une petite séance de torture mais j'ai pensé que les images d'une Néréis encore en pleine santé seraient plus parlantes… Vous savez de quoi je suis capable, je n'ai rien à prouver. Je ne vais pas tuer cette gamine, je vais la massacrer… Elle paiera pour les mépris de son père… et de _Lady_ Madurei… »

Le bruit d'une fulgurante détonation résonna.

« -Hé bien », ricana Voldemort, « on dirait que Bella a déjà commencé à s'amuser avec elle. Cette fille a grand besoin d'apprendre l'obéissance… »

Macgonagall crispa une main au niveau de son cœur. Rogue pinça ses lèvres, Caïn ferma les yeux pour apaiser ses tempes qui battaient de plus en plus vite…

« -C'est long, trois jours », reprit Voldemort d'un ton lugubre… « Elle sera déjà dans un état des plus pitoyables… Réfléchissez bien avant de la condamner… »

Et la retransmission cessa, cette fois pour de bon.

Il y eut un silence accablant. Hermione, Ron et Harry se regardaient avec désespoir. Dumbledore gardait deux yeux fixes et vides…

« -Bon », dit Fudge, transgressant cette loi du silence. « Si j'ai bien compris, nous n'avons qu'à conserver la Faux hors de la portée de Vous-Savez-Qui… Une fois « Néréis » morte… »

« -Pardon ! » Rugirent à la fois Rogue et Sirius.

Les deux ennemis eurent un regard de mépris l'un pour l'autre, mais Rogue reprit aussitôt :

« -Vous proposez de la sacrifier Mr le ministre ! »

Fudge allait ouvrir la bouche mais Dumbledore lui adressa un regard perçant.

« -C'est ignoble », gémit Hermione ! « Vous n'avez pas vu qu'ils ont commencé à la torturer ! On ne peut pas la laisser… »

« -Albus », reprit enfin Cornelius, « enfin, vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Nous ne pouvons pas affronter Vous-Savez-Qui dans trois jours ! Nous ne serons jamais prêts… Vous savez bien que suite à la dernière bataille, TOUS LES KSRIS qui avaient pu nous rejoindre nous ont tourné le dos ! Et notre meilleur ambassadeur, Ethius, a été tué avec lady Madurei ! »

Rogue eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir : il n'avait AUCUNE PREUVE de ça, bon sang !

« -Nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre », continua le Ministre, « nous ne pouvons pas rendre le sacrifice de tous ceux qui sont morts inutiles en nous précipitant dans un piège ! Car c'est bien d'un piège dont il s'agit. Notre adversaire fixe les règles du jeu à son avantage, et il nous attendra : aucun moyen de le prendre par surprise. Et s'il obtient cette Faux et qu'il pénètre dans cette « Tour d'Eternité », nous courrons le risque qu'il devienne indestructible, même pour Harry Potter ! »

Ce que disait le Ministre de la Magie était juste. C'était l'éternel débat qu'engendre les guerres : Devons-nous risquer de tous mourir pour sauver une seule vie ?

« -Il y a aussi sa jumelle », souffla Caïn, « Néréis a dit que Lady Joyce Serpentard est revenue dans notre camp, elle sera assassinée elle aussi à l'issu de ces trois jours. »

« -Celle-là, je l'aurais bien enfermée à Azcaban moi-même », gronda Fudge, « elle n'a pas eu l'air de se forcer pour remplir ses devoirs de Mangemort ! »

Il n'y avait rien à dire pour disculper Anaïmon, même si elle parvenait à survivre à cette guerre, elle devrait répondre de ses crimes.

« -Nous avons déjà trop perdu dans cette guerre, comme vous le dîtes », répliqua alors Rogue, « pourquoi sacrifier davantage ? Cette enfant avait confiance en nous. Elle a décidé de se battre à nos côtés, et nous la laisserions tomber ? »

« -Une enfant ? » Rétorqua Fudge avec dédain, « allons Severus, vous savez tout comme moi que ce n'est même pas un être humain normal. Elle a beau jouer les petites filles, après tout _ce n'est qu'un monstre qui s'est pris pour un être humain… »_

« -Quoi ! » Souffla Rogue à mi-voix.

« -C'est bien à cause d'elle qu'un élève est mort ? Cette chose ne mérite qu'on la sauve. Qu'elle reste avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« -ESPECE DE SALE… »

« -SEVERUS ! » Cria Dumbledore.

Mais Rogue avait déjà saisi le Ministre par le col, décidé à le faire taire. Et il sentit les mains de Sirius s'agripper à ses épaules. Rogue pesta et Black le ramena brusquement en arrière en grognant.

« -En fait », dit Harry dans un éclair de lucidité, « vous la laissez mourir moins par lâcheté que par racisme ? »

Nouveau silence. Pour la première fois, Rogue apprécia la présence du survivant : _la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants_… Si c'était lui qui avait dit cela, le Ministre se serait insurgé mais de la part d'un enfant… Qui plus est de la part _d'Harry Potter_…

Fudge resta immobile et il remarqua soudainement tous les regards haineux posés sur lui : Rogue, Black, Macgonagall, les enfants, et même Dumbledore.

Et surtout ce Caïn Headcliff dont les yeux brûlaient.

Cherchant un moyen de se justifier, Fudge se tourna vers Sirius :

« -Ce garçon est bien votre filleul ? Le fils de votre meilleur ami ? Vous êtes d'accord pour le laisser mourir prématurément ? Il n'est pas prêt à affronter Vous-Savez-Qui… »

Sirius sembla hésiter, la décision n'était pas aisée à prendre…

« -Il faudra », murmura-t-il, « qu'on s'endorme tous les soirs en songeant qu'on a laissé une _petite néréide_ se faire massacrer ? Ces créatures n'ont jamais importuné les sorciers, et vous la traitez comme un monstre de foire ! »

« Même Black peut avoir de bons côtés quand il veut » songea Rogue avec un rictus.

« -Que voulez-vous faire alors ! » S'impatienta Fudge, « de toute façon dans trois jours, elle sera devenue une vrai loque _humaine … »_

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec une certaine ironie…

« -Et c'est pour ça », reprit-il, « que vous voulez mettre en l'air tous nos efforts ? Même si nous la sauvons, elle finira ses jours à Sainte Mangouste. La mort est préférable dans certains cas, vous ne croyez pas ! »

« -Non… » Dit Caïn.

Et tous se retournèrent vers le jeune homme qui avait enfin daigné rouvrir la bouche.

« -La folie a toujours été une partie intégrante de son être », annonça-t-il. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle risque grand chose… »

Il décroisa les bras, décolla son dos du mur où il était resté en appui jusqu'à présent, et s'avança vers Rogue pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille :

« -Néréis m'a fait passé un message codé, je crois avoir compris comment fonctionne vous savez quoi… »

Rogue acquiesça non sans lui avoir lancé le regard le plus noir dont il était capable, avant de reprendre la parole :

« -Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mr le ministre, si vous n'avez rien de plus stupide à dire, je vous prierai de déserter les lieux. »

« -Mon ministère ne cautionnera jamais cette attaque suicide ! » Hurla Fudge.

« -Ça fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus besoin de vos sbires, Fudge », ricana Rogue d'un air cruel.

Le ministre devint écarlate, pendant que Dumbledore hochait de la tête avec gravité.

« -Vous aussi », dit Rogue en se tournant vers le trio infernal, « déguerpissez… »

« -Non », murmura Caïn, « nous avons besoin du Survivant. »

« -Très bien », fit Rogue avec agacement, « tout le monde sort, sauf Potter. »

Hermione et Ron émirent de nettes objections, mais Macgonagall les entraîna dehors. Seuls Sirius et Maugrey restèrent.

« -Pourquoi congédier tout le monde, Severus ? » Demanda le directeur.

« -Ce que nous allons vous dire », répondit Rogue, « est trop important. La moindre fuite et tout sera foutu en l'air ! »

« -C'est ce dont vous m'avez déjà parlé ? »

« -Entre autre… »

Sirius se mit à taper du pied :

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cachotteries ? Explique-toi ! »

« -Du calme Black », gronda Rogue…

« -Vous permettez, professeur ? » Demanda Caïn.

« - Je vous en prie, jeune homme… »

Caïn vint se placer au milieu de la pièce, dans une démarche élégante, il ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure et son calme faisait frémir Harry Potter qui se demandait comment un garçon de sa génération pouvait supporter un tel stress.

« -Sir Jédusor ignore encore certaines choses », expliqua-t-il. « Il pense qu'il est forcé de garder Néréis et Lady Joyce en vie pour conserver les clés mais en fait c'est faux… Et cela vous l'avez très bien compris, professeur Rogue », ajouta-t-il avec un immense respect dans la voix.

« -La tour d'Ivoire », déclara Rogue (tout en lançant un regard noir à Caïn qui voulait dire : ne te fous pas de ma gueule, petit con !), « c'est l'avant-poste de la tour d'Eternité. C'est là que l'on doit placer la Clé des Chimères pour que la Tour d'Eternité apparaisse. »

« -Pour cela, il suffit de retirer les Clés de Néréis et de Lady Joyce et de les y poser, ou alors les tuer à l'intérieur même de la Tour d'Ivoire. Cette information est ultra confidentielle, Sir Jédusor ne doit en aucun cas l'apprendre… »

Sirius caressait son menton en réfléchissant :

« -C'est bien beau tout ça », dit-il, « mais que faisons-nous alors ? On doit essayer d'accéder à cette tour avant lui ? Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il fallait la Faux aussi ? »

« -J'y viens », dit Caïn… « Vous n'avez pas remarqué que Néréis m'a dit un message codé tout à l'heure ? »

« -Le truc en ksri ? » S'enquit Harry.

« -Non », fit Caïn en souriant faiblement, « elle m'a seulement dit « je t'aime » dans notre langage… Souvenez-vous : « inutile de prêcher la révolte, comme le dirait notre vieil ami Baudelaire, une prière sera sans nul doute plus efficace. » »

« -Oui, et alors ? » Demanda Sirius sans bien comprendre.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel : il savait que ce Baudelaire était un poète moldu… Ils n'en avaient pas assez ces mômes de faire mumuse avec de la poésie ?

« -Baudelaire a divisé ses « Fleurs du mal » en plusieurs sections. L'une d'elle se nomme « Révolte », et dans cette révolte, l'on trouve le poème « Prière… » »

Il récita le poème de mémoire :

Gloire et louange à toi, Satan, dans les hauteurs  
Du Ciel, où tu régnas, et dans les profondeurs  
De l'Enfer, où, vaincu, tu rêves en silence!  
Fais que mon âme un jour, sous _l'Arbre de Science_,  
Près de toi se repose, à l'heure où sur ton front  
Comme un Temple nouveau ses rameaux s'épandront!

« -L'arbre de science… » Murmura Rogue…

« -Oui », dit Caïn. « Vous savez professeur, quand j'ai dit que Néréis m'avait révélé le secret de ce château du haut de sa tour, je n'avais pas tout à fait menti. Seulement, j'étais bien trop jeune et elle divaguait sans cesse. Mais ce poème a ravivé une intuition que j'avais déjà depuis longtemps sans le savoir. »

« -Vous êtes une vraie caverne d'Ali baba, Headcliff », ironisa Rogue, « je suis ravi que vous vous vous soyez réveillé avant la fin de cette histoire. »

« -C'est votre sens de la répartie qui est un trésor, professeur », avoua Caïn en roulant des yeux.

Sirius pouffa, comprenant que le jeune homme s'essayait enfin à l'humour. Mais Rogue qui n'appréciait guère retourna prestement au cœur du sujet :

« -Donc, cet arbre, que devons-nous y faire ? »

« -Y planter la Faux », assura Caïn. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Il parut plus grave, et se tourna vers Harry Potter :

« -La prophétie l'a dit », prononça Caïn solennellement, « Harry Potter tuera Sir Jédusor… »

« -Ou sera tué par lui », précisa Rogue.

Sirius gronda en prenant son filleul par les épaules.

« -L'Arbre a besoin d'une conscience humaine pour se nourrir », poursuivit Caïn. « Mais… »

« -…Quiconque autre qu'un nourrisson qui s'en approche sera étranglé par ses racines… »

« -Oui, professeur Rogue, sauf une seule personne. »

« -Et c'est Potter ! » Lâcha Rogue avec rancœur.

« -Bien entendu… »

« Saleté de petit héros à la noix » râla Rogue in petto.

« -Attendez ! Attendez ! » S'exclama Sirius, « je n'ai pas tout compris. »

« -Ce n'est pas nouveau », marmonna Rogue.

Dumbledore se gratta le front en soupirant.

« -Cette Arbre a besoin de conscience humaine pour se nourrir », recommença Caïn. « Or les nourrissons n'ont pas encore de conscience : c'est pourquoi l'Arbre ne les tue pas. Par contre, tout autre personne capable de penser est tuée. (Non, non, ne souriez pas Professeur Rogue, quelque soit votre opinion sur le sujet, Harry Potter est bien capable de penser…) Sir Frédéric, pour éviter qu'il ne dépérisse, lui donnait en sacrifice des enfants venant des villages alentours. (Il lui aurait bien donné ses filles aussi mais il redoutait quelques résistances.) Et un soir Néréis l'a suivi dans les tunnels et l'a surpris en plein « travail ». Il lui a alors révélé le fonctionnement de tout le système, certainement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister au plaisir de fanfaronner devant cette enfant qu'il méprisait du fond de son âme. »

Le jeune Ksri marqua un arrêt avant de poursuivre :

« -Mais étrangement, il semble que Harry Potter ait été choisi pour anéantir la famille Serpentard, et pas seulement Lord Voldemort… Remémorez-vous le poème : « Fais que mon âme un jour, sous _l'Arbre de Science_, près de toi se repose, à l'heure où sur ton front comme un Temple nouveau ses rameaux s'épandront! » Potter, tu devras te placer sur les racines de cet arbre pour te fondre en lui, et ainsi faire apparaître la Tour. Tu devras lui offrir ton âme. »

« -Mais je vais mourir ! » S'exclama Harry d'une voix forte et désespérée.

Caïn parut abasourdi, mais si Néréis avait été là elle aurait pu déceler qu'il n'était pas réellement sincère :

« -Je n'en sais rien du tout… L'Arbre ne t'étranglera pas… Mais… Pour le reste… j'ignore… Je suis désolé… »

Sirius étreignit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler. Rogue ne ressentit plus aucune rancœur en cet instant précis et les regardait d'un œil nouveau, mais éphémère…

« -Tout ce que tu as dit sur l'Arbre », rétorqua Sirius, « tu pouvais le savoir de Néréis… Mais en ce qui concerne Harry ? Il n'était même pas né à cette époque ! Ce n'est pas ton Frédéric qui a pu en parler ! »

« -C'est exact… » Dit Caïn, « c'est une simple supposition… »

« -UNE SUPPOSITION ! » Rugit Sirius.

Caïn ferma les poings, pas d'un air agressif mais d'un air calculateur :

« -Cette prophétie est très ancienne, elle existait bien avant que votre Trelawney ne la formule ! « Le malin naîtra, bâtard parmi la famille Serpentard, ce sera un jeu du sort ! L'enfant marqué par son pouvoir l'anéantira une première fois avant que vie ne soit redonnée par son propre sang ! Finalement, l'enfant ne pourra le détruire qu'avec le trésor de la famille Serpentard ! » Et ce trésor c'est cet Arbre d'où Salazar a puisé tout son incroyable pouvoir. Potter doit fusionner avec cet Arbre pour devenir le « vrai maître du jeu » ! Car ce n'était ni le rôle de Sir Frédéric, ni celui de Sir Jédusor. »

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il avait vu juste pour la Clé : Si Sir Frédéric ne l'avait pas laissée plus longtemps dans la tour d'Ivoire et l'avait placée en ses deux filles cadettes, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'Arbre de Science épuise inutilement son incroyable force alors que la Faux et l'élu n'étaient pas encore placés en son sein…

Sirius regarda alors Dumbledore et celui-ci approuva les dires de Caïn. Tous les yeux se posèrent donc sur le Survivant : c'était à lui de choisir.

Harry hoqueta : il en avait plus qu'assez de cette attente, de cette violence… C'était enfin l'occasion d'en finir : dans trois jours, il serait mort ou victorieux, dans trois jours, il ne souffrirait plus ou serait dans la félicité la plus totale.

« -Va pour ce plan », lâcha-t-il enfin.

Un immense sentiment de soulagement parcourut Rogue : Potter convaincu, c'était déjà un problème de régler … Mais il ne goûta pas longtemps ce moment d'accalmie, car sa Marque se mit à le brûler une fois encore. Il s'éclipsa du bureau : plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, occupés qu'ils étaient à réconforter Harry dans sa grave décision. A part une personne : Caïn le rattrapa dans le couloir :

« -Bonne chance, Professeur ! »

Rogue se retourna vers lui, un peu pris au dépourvu mais avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre :

« -Attendez ! » Cria Mme Chourave qui arrivait en courant, « elle est là, elle est là ! »

La professeur semblait totalement perdue et excitée à la fois, mais devant la mine suspicieuse de ses interlocuteurs, elle dut bien donner un peu plus de sens à sa phrase :

« -le professeur MADUREI est là ! Sainte et sauve ! Vivante ! Pomfresh… »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Rogue se sentit soulagé à un point inimaginable… Il aurait tant voulu retrouver son amante mais Lord Voldemort l'attendait…

« -Caïn, allez la voir pour moi », souffla-t-il avant de reprendre sa course.

* * *

C'est accompagné de Dumbledore que Caïn se rendit à l'infirmerie. Madurei semblait dormir mais il n'en était rien. Elle se redressa dès leur arrivée. Son teint témoignait de ces deux jours de cavales qu'elle avait traversés avant de parvenir tant bien que mal à regagner Poudlard.

« -Lady Mad… » Commença le directeur.

« -J'ai voyagé par le réseau de cheminées, malgré le soi-disant système de défense du Ministère, Albus, je peux vous dire que les Mangemorts doivent aussi les utiliser facilement : je suis arrivée par celle de cette abrutie de voyante… »

Il allait rouvrir la bouche quand elle le devança encore :

« -Je suis au courant pour ma sœur », dit-elle d'une voix profondément lugubre, « je suis passée par la maison de Black. Il y avait des traces de lutte… Je suppose que… »

« -Oui, Lady Madurei, Voldemort la retient prisonnière. »

Et il put enfin tout lui raconter sans qu'elle ne le coupe. Caïn était soulagé de la retrouver en si bonne forme, mais un détail l'intriguait : ses mains crispées sur son abdomen.

« -Vous avez mal au ventre ? » L'interrogea le jeune homme une fois que Dumbledore eut fini son récit.

Madurei détendit aussitôt ses mains en signe de négation.

« -Sachez que je suis extrêmement heureux de vous retrouver vivante », assura Dumbledore, « plus que jamais, nous avons besoin de vous… »

Mais Madurei semblait lointaine… Caïn s'assit en silence sans la quitter des yeux.

« -Lady ? » Souffla le directeur.

« -Je n'ai pas pu utiliser le sortilège Doloris, Albus », répondit Madurei avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

« -Comment ? »

« -Je suis responsable de tout ce massacre… Je n'ai pas su me battre comme il le fallait. »

Elle commença à s'enflammer et son ton monta :

« -J'aurais pu utiliser ce sort au maximum ! Mais au dernier moment…. Au dernier moment… Je ne sais pas… »

Instinctivement, l'une de ses mains se reposa sur son ventre… Les yeux de Caïn s'élargirent, il venait de comprendre :

« -Vous êtes enceinte ! »

Rei sursauta.

« -Vous êtes enceinte ! » Reprit-il. « C'est pour ça ! Si vous aviez lancé le sortilège Doloris, vous auriez torturé votre enfant à travers votre chair, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas pu ! Inconsciemment, vous saviez que vous ne deviez pas utiliser ce sort… »

« -C'est impensable, Caïn ! » S'exclama Rei, « pas maintenant ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! »

« -Madurei », dit Dumbledore, « calmez-vous, nous… Pompom ! Où est-elle ? »

La porte claqua soudainement, et l'infirmière entra :

« -Excusez ce retard, je ne pense pas toujours à garder des plantes médicinales pour future maman dans un collège, même si la jeunesse est de plus en plus précoce. »

Elle déposa quelques échantillons végétaux sur sa table et commença à les décortiquer.

« -J'espère que vous resterez un peu plus tranquille », râla Pomfresh, « vous êtes enceinte d'un mois ou deux… »

L'intéressée ne sembla pas le moins du monde enchantée d'une telle nouvelle. Elle s'était courbée sur elle-même en soupirant longuement.

« -Madurei… » Prononça Dumbledore. « Cet enfant… »

« -… n'arrive pas au meilleur moment », répliqua-t-elle avec aigreur, « je ne peux pas me permettre d'être dans un tel état maintenant ! »

(Note de l'auteur : La capote, tu connais ? Réponse possible de Madurei : JE N'ETAIS PAS SEULE A LE « FABRIQUER » CE GOSSE ! lol )

« -C'est pas possible… C'est pas possible », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même tout en fermant les yeux.

Un enfant de Rogue ! Dieu seul sait comme elle aurait chéri ce moment en d'autres temps… Mais pour le présent, cette vie qu'elle portait lui apparaissait comme un abominable fardeau. Une gêne pour le rôle primordial qu'elle serait emmenée à jouer dans cette guerre.

Elle n'entendait plus rien, ni les paroles de réconfort d'Albus, ni les recommandations de Pomfresh.

« -Albus », finit-elle par soupirer, « _il_ ne doit pas savoir. »

« -Comment ! » S'écria-t-il en craignant de comprendre.

« -Severus ne doit _rien_ savoir. »

« -Mais Madurei, il a autant de droit que vous sur cet… »

« -Je suis contre l'idée d'avorter, je le garderai, mais Severus doit l'ignorer pour le moment. »

Elle pointa son regard aiguisé sur le directeur :

« -Dans trois jours, il est possible que je meure, lui aussi... Mais au cas où je survivrai, ça ne garantie pas qu'il en sera de même pour le bébé ! Un mauvais coup est si vite arrivé dans une bataille : cet enfant ne sera peut-être même pas porté à terme. C'est pour ça que vous devez lui cacher cette grossesse : je ne veux pas lui infliger ça. Si je meurs alors qu'il est au courant, il perdra du même coup sa femme et son enfant. Tandis que s'il ignore tout, il ne perdra qu'une amante… Et si je survis mais pas le foetus, il n'en saura rien non plus et n'en souffrira pas. Nous aurons le temps ensuite de penser à l'avenir… »

« L'avenir »… Ce mot résonna comme un océan d'incertitude aux oreilles de Caïn.

« -Vous voulez endosser une telle responsabilité _toute seule_ ? » S'enquit alors Dumbledore.

« -Vous êtes son ami, Albus. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il souffre, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas envie de l'encombrer d'un poids supplémentaire ? »

« -Non, bien sur que non… Mais comment expliqueriez-vous que vous ne pouvez plus utiliser le sortilège Doloris ? »

« -Faîtes croire que je suis victime d'un puissant sortilège… »

Le directeur se caressa la barbe d'un air affligé.

« -Si vous êtes son ami, alors vous ne lui direz rien. » Conclut la jeune femme.

Devant la détermination de Madurei, Dumbledore acquiesça sombrement. Rei se laissa alors retomber sur son oreiller dans un soupir soulagé.

Trois jours… Il ne restait plus que trois jours et tout serait enfin fini…

Trois jours qui était déjà bien entamé…

Néréis avait été kidnappée la veille… On était déjà le soir…

Le deuxième jour se lèverait bientôt…


	53. Chapitre 31 : Jamais plus je n'attendrai...

**Disclaimer**** : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.**

**L'un de mes plus grands regrets pour cette fic : ne pas avoir fait de Luna Lovegood la meilleure amie de Joyce à Poudlard. Normalement, dans la Section III, je souhaitais joindre Luna au petit groupe, mais je craignais de lui donner un rôle trop anecdotique alors finalement, je ne l'ai pas fait. En outre, je savais très bien comment devaient finir les amis de Joyce : Morts ou fâchés. Or, je ne voulais pas tuer Luna, et je ne la conçois comme quelqu'un de rancunier. Dans ma vision, elle aurait pardonné à Joyce. Mais pour que Joyce tente de se suicider, il fallait qu'elle soit abandonnée de toute part. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû occire Korée. En effet, la petite était un psychonaute, et donc si Joyce mourrait elle serait morte avec. Ce qui aurait empêcher Joyce de tenter de se suicider. Enfin, ce n'est pas toujours agréable de se dire à l'avance qui va mourir, on a un sentiment de gêne légitime quand on utilise le futur condamné…**

**Autre regret : dans la Section IV, j'avais prévu une scène où Joyce, juste avant de se suicider, sonnait les cloches de Potter en ce qui concernait la prophétie… Tant pis, j'ai oublié…**

**Rewiew**

**IthilIsilwen : **Merciiii ! C'est encore plus délectable d'entendre de tels compliments… Kisssss

**Namyothis** : Waaa, merci Je trouvai ce chapitre trop technique, il me faisait peur (que de papotages !) Oui, Néréis réfléchit, c'est presque un Out Of Character, non ? (nan, je suis méchante avec mon perso, lol) Kisssss

**Snapye** : Merchi, merchi ! ça me remonte le moral de lire des rewiews comme ça. Alors vont-ils avoir leur petit ? Héhéhéhé… Kissss

**Mamie-Boubou** : Moi j'y crois (Rogue, papa forever !) Tu peux te consoler en te disant que Madurei et Mamie-boubou ça commence par les mêmes lettres… (piètre consolation, lol) Bisoussss

**Areia** : Kiko ! Les néréides n'ont pas une gestation plus rapide. Le temps a vraiment passé. La Section 5 commence, selon le vague souvenir que j'ai de mon planning, fin mai/début juin (je ne suis pas à quelques semaines près…) et au chapitre 27, le chant des condamnées, je dis que le temps passe et on se retrouve en fin juillet, vers l'anniversaire de Harry. J'ai laissé Pomfresh dans le vague : un mois ou deux, parce que j'ai perdu le calendrier vachement précis que j'avais fait de ma fic bouhouhouhou, et aussi les premiers diagnostics des docteurs ne sont jamais très précis (c'est ça, trouve une excuse, lol)… A défaut d'un monde candide, on peut le rêver… ;-) Kissssss

**Griselle** : Caïn est un personnage qui m'a donné du fil à retordre aussi… Il est très secret et j'entre peu dans sa subjectivité, ce qui ne permet pas de bien le cerner… J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'attend à ce que l'enfant soit un garçon… Vous avez du voir le titre de la suite sur mon site ou mon profil… Bisoussss

**Gloumax** : Merci Pour le poème de Néréis, les deux premiers vers sont inspirés d'un quatrain de Baudelaire que je site dans le chapitre 14 « ténébreux, veuf et inconsolé »…  
Andromaque, _des bras d'un grand époux tombée_,  
Vil bétail, sous la main du superbe Pyrrhus,  
_Auprès d'un tombeau vide en extase courbée ;  
_Veuve d'Hector, hélas ! et femme d'Hélénus !  
Le reste du poème est de moi, made in ma modeste cervelle. Je suis contente qu'il te plaise… Si tu aimes ce genre de poèmes, tu devrais adorer les « fleurs du mal » de Baudelaire. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce recueil que se trouve ce poème citant Andromaque. Je viens de chercher le livre (couvert de poussière ceci dit en passant, lol) pour retrouver le titre : il se trouve dans la section « tableaux Parisien », et s'intitule « le Cygne ». kisss

**Severia**** Dousbrune** : Même Caïn peut faire de l'humour : la fin du monde est proche, mes amis. Lol J'en ai une bonne pour vous : le troisième chapitre est coupé en 3 chapitres. (hahahaha, on dirait que c'est fait exprès). Plume facile ? Hic ! Je ne rappellerai jamais assez que j'avais quasiment tout écrit avant de le mettre sur Pour l'instant, la suite avance à petit pas, arrrf… Par contre, elle ne sera pas aussi longue que Néréis, je crois que physiquement et mentalement, je ne pourrais pas autant m'investir… Je pensais au contraire que tout le monde devait s'attendre à ce que Madurei tombe enceinte… Lol, c'est sur que quand j'écris, tout coule de source pour moi. ;-) Bisousssss

**En route pour le chapitre 31, le titre fait écho au troisième chapitre : Celle qui attend dans le noir. **

* * *

**31/ Jamais plus je n'attendrai dans le noir, plus sans toi… **

2ième jour…

« -Pitié, non ! Père ! Anaïmon ! L'Ecarlate ! La brillante Ecarlate ! Ne m'enferme pas ! Ne m'enferme pas ! Tu sais que j'ai peur dans le noir ! Non ! Je ne veux pas finir dans cette tour ! Pitié ! Je vous en supplie, non, non, non ! Anaïmon, sauve-moi ! »

« -Je suis là, Néréis, je suis là ! »

« -Non, non, non, non… »

« -C'est un cauchemar, Néréis ! Tu n'es plus seule ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Joyce s'éveilla dans les bras de sa jumelle, en sueur et en larmes. Voldemort les avait faites enfermées dans la Tour d'Ivoire, ce qui lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs.

« -Je t'avais suppliée », balbutia-t-elle, « je t'avais suppliée, Anaïmon, de ne pas m'enfermer… »

« -Tu préférais sans doute que Père te prenne à la hache comme avec Madurei ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix, grande sœur ! Mais respire donc plus calmement : je suis là, tu n'es plus seule. »

Le regard de Joyce parcoura la petite pièce étroite où elles étaient, cette même pièce où elle avait passé 15 ans de sa vie. Cette pièce qui l'avait rendue folle.

On voyait encore sur le mur des inscriptions peintes avec son sang. A cette époque, L'Ecarlate lui offrait en cachette des livres et de quoi se faire un peu de lumière pour briser son ennui. Ne trouvant cependant aucun support pour écrire, les murs devinrent ses parchemins et son sang l'encre de sa solitude.

Joyce était toujours aussi livide, elle ne supportait pas l'étroitesse de ce lieu. En outre, l'humiliation subie la veille broyait encore ses entrailles. Ho ! La peur qu'elle avait ressentie ! Ce Jédusor était réellement le diable en personne ! Comme il voyait que les Doloris ne donnaient rien, il avait su pénétrer dans son cœur de jeune fille pour lui montrer les choses les plus horribles qu'il pourrait lui faire subir… Néréis était d'autant plus rabaissée qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être très éloquent pour qu'elle s'écroule de terreur. Joyce en tremblait encore car il lui semblait avoir perçu une terrible vérité :

« -A… Anaïmon… » Chuchota-t-elle en frémissant, « est-ce que père… est-ce que père te… te vio… »

Est-ce qu'il te « … »… Pas besoin d'être plus explicite. Qu'est-ce que les pères ne doivent jamais faire ?

L'Ecarlate lui offrit en réponse son sourire le plus triste et Néréis fondit en larmes. C'était donc ça d'être la « chouchou » de Sir Frédéric ! Ainsi, Anaïmon ne s'était pas défendue, tout comme elle n'avait pas tenté d'empêcher Néréis de l'étrangler, lorsqu'elles étaient encore à Poudlard, et surtout tout comme la triste Néréis elle-même n'avait jamais tenté de s'enfuir avec l'aide des Servantes… L'impact psychologique est toujours plus fort que tous les moyens dont on peut disposer pour se préserver… Ainsi font, font, les petites marionnettes…

« -Ne pleure pas », répliqua Anaïmon en la prenant dans ses bras, « tu sais bien que j'ai moins de cœur que toi, je souffre moins…. »

« -Menteuse ! Tu es comme moi… »

« -C'est vrai… Mais je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi… Tu te souviens ? Quand père t'a appris que tu serais celle qui mourrait pour réveiller la Faux, tu es allée pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps dans le jardin. Je t'y ai rejoins et t'ai prise dans mes bras comme aujourd'hui : « Ne pleure pas », t'ai-je dit, « Ho, Néréis, ne pleure pas ! Je te sauverai ! Je trouverai le moyen de te sauver ! Tu ne mourras pas ! » Et je le ferai encore, grande sœur. »

« -Oui, je me souviens… »

« -Et quand tu pleurais parce que tu te sentais coupable de la mort de Salana ? J'ai alors endossé le rôle de la coupable pour toi : « Non, c'est moi » t'avais-je dit, « J'ai planifié sa mort… » C'était un énorme mensonge… »

« -Tu as eu tort ! » Sanglota Joyce.

« -Tu as arrêté de pleurer et tu m'as regardé… Les yeux remplis de haine… »

« -Tu as eu tort ! On ne remplace pas le désespoir par la haine, tu ne m'as pas sauvée en mentant. Tu te rends compte que tu as fait de moi ton ennemie ? »

« -Je croyais que c'était normal… Quand père te frappait, tu prenais ça pour de l'amour, j'ai voulu faire pareil… »

Joyce essuya ses yeux pâles pour les braquer sur sa jumelle qui venait de la lâcher pour s'agenouiller devant elle. Leur visage était au même niveau.

« -Tu… Tu n'as pas changé, toi ? » S'enquit Joyce un peu hagarde.

Nouveau sourire attristé sur la figure d'Anaïmon qui répondit :

« -Si, Néréis, regarde : je porte aussi un collier d'Ivoire… Il a bloqué l'Imperium… Il a bloqué ce sort qui me donnait la capacité intellectuelle d'une théière… Néréis, je suis vraiment moi pour la première fois de ma vie… C'est encore embrouillé mais de seconde en seconde, mon âme se libère… »

Joyce crispa ses mains d'horreurs :

« -Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! »

« -Et le pire dans tout ça », reprit Anaïmon d'une voix lointaine, « c'est que maintenant je réalise ce que j'ai fais… J'ai été une Mangemort fidèle, j'ai tué des gens… J'ai tué cette femme rousse et cet elfe qui t'aidaient à t'enfuir… Je t'ai… embrassée, j'ai été monstrueuse ! Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ce que père m'a infligé… Tu es ma sœur, même si je t'aime « pas de la bonne façon »… Je mérite bien ce qui va m'arriver… Car je sais où j'irai, si je survis à cette ultime bataille, à Azcaban… »

« -C'est trop injuste ! Pas maintenant ! J'aurais préféré que tu restes aveugle jusqu'au bout et que tu meures sans le savoir ! »

« -Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais préféré de mon côté… J'ai peur, Néréis, j'ai peur… Mais j'ai encore une raison de vivre : toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. »

Joyce frissonna de ce vertige angoissant : elle retrouvait une sœur pour la perdre aussitôt… Et ce qui la frappait le plus, c'était qu'en cet instant le visage d'Anaïmon reflétait exactement le sien, ou plutôt celui de Joyce Happer : car c'était bien le même regard rayonnant de pureté, les mêmes joues enfantines, la même aura de vitalité et de force que la « Joyce Happer » du temps des innocences ! Oui, ce regard, c'était celui de Joyce Happer : Anaïmon avait recouvré ses pupilles qui l'avaient déserté à cause de l'Imperium.

Et Anaïmon sembla deviner les pensées de sa jumelle car elle annonça :

« -Oui, grande sœur, j'aurais pu être une autre « Joyce Happer »… Si c'est toi qui avais reçu le don de l'Imperium, et moi celui de l'Avada, nulle doute que les rôles seraient inversés aujourd'hui. Jédusor avait raison : nous sommes identiques, dans le fond, tout au fond… Tu as été capable d'acte aussi cruel que les miens, et tu l'as prouvé en t'attaquant au Rouge-Gorge, certes pour lui jeter le sort d'Alceste, mais avec une telle violence ! Tu l'as aussi montré en essayant de me tuer, en me poussant à rejoindre les Mangemorts, et en te jouant du cœur de Caïn Headcliff, que tu aimais pourtant ! Tu as fait les mêmes erreurs que moi : tu as torturé les gens que tu aimais ! Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, notre père nous a donné une bien mauvaise éducation… Mais nous ne commettrons plus jamais les mêmes erreurs. »

« Nous avons bien appris », songea Joyce avec mélancolie, « dommage que ce soit un peu tard pour en tirer profit… »

« -Je croyais que vous m'aviez abandonnée », soupira L'Ecarlate… « Mais c'était faux… Surtout Madurei… Surtout elle… Elle prenait les coups à notre place, du temps où elle était encore là, elle aurait tout fait pour nous. Comme moi je ferais tout pour vous, désormais. Ecoute, Néréis… Nous allons devoir faire d'incroyables efforts car Voldemort a omis un détail, et ce sera sa perte ! »

C'est d'un air bête que Joyce considéra sa jumelle.

« -Concentre-toi », reprit Anaïmon, « tu étais trop terrorisée jusqu'à présent pour t'en apercevoir, mais il faut à tout prix que tu le sentes… Les Servantes ne se montrent plus depuis que tu portes ce collier et Jédusor croit que c'est l'un de ses effets, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'il ne nous a pas séparées de nos Clés, mais c'est faux ! Les Servantes se cachent parce qu'elles sont aussi épouvantées que toi, elles sont prostrées de terreur _par toi_ : mais elles sont toujours là. Ne comprends-tu pas ? _La Clé des Chimères fonctionne encore !_ Moi aussi je la contrôle toujours ! Je pourrais ouvrir cette porte si je le souhaitais ! Mais je pense qu'il faut réserver ça pour l'attaque de l'Ordre ! »

Tout était en état, le lien qui unissait Joyce à la Faux, le lien qui l'unissait à ce château… Elle ferma les yeux, et goûta pleinement à la félicité de cette union retrouvée. Oui, elle percevait les Servantes désormais… Et si elle se calmait davantage, elle pourrait…

« -Pas maintenant ! » Murmura l'Ecarlate… « Laisse faire… Attendons le Rouge-Gorge ! »

Joyce reprit lentement son souffle, encore déboussolée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« -Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance », dit-elle, « qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas l'un de tes nouveaux tours ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance ? »

« -C'est simple, Néréis. Tu ne peux pas. »

Et Néréis éclata de rire… Elle savait à présent qu'elle avait une nouvelle alliée. Ses sentiments de haine envers sa jumelle n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Elle commençait enfin à se sentir en paix avec elle-même.

« -Dans notre malheur », susurra Anaïmon, « je suis si heureuse, Néréis, n'entends-tu pas ce nouveau petit cœur qui bat ? »

« -Pardon ? »

« -Chut ! Ecoute ! Concentre-toi, laisse le lien éternel de sœur qui nous unit à _notre grande sœur _te parler… Je l'ai ressenti de suite, moi. Tout comme je ressentais tout ce que tu faisais à Poudlard… Nous sommes des grandes filles maintenant : _Madurei__ va avoir un enfant… »_

Joyce se releva d'un coup, les joues en feux, et remarqua pour la première fois que ses cheveux avaient considérablement poussé durant la nuit : ils lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos.

* * *

Rogue avait passé la nuit à parcourir les remparts du château en compagnie des autres Mangemorts, cherchant inlassablement où déposer les pièges que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réservait à l'Ordre.

Il marchait encore sur les fortifications hissées à une altitude vertigineuse.

« -Alors, Severus ? »

Il se retourna, l'un de ses confrères Mangemorts était là, assis en hauteur : Linéar Normon. Un tout jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Ses cheveux argentés étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval revêche, et son regard s'animait de pupilles couleur or. Rogue soupçonnait qu'il ne fut pas un Sang Pur mais qu'il le cachait avidement pour des raisons que l'on comprenait bien.

« -Ce sera un vrai déluge de feu ! » S'embrasa-t-il, « une boucherie telle que l'on ne l'a jamais imaginée… Rien que pour ça, je suis extasié de suivre un tel homme… Pardon… Un tel diable… »

« -N'emploie pas le mot « homme » pour parler de notre maître, pauvre bougre », chuchota Rogue d'un air narquois, « tu veux qu'il place ta tête sur les Grandes Portes en signe de bienvenue pour nos ennemis ? »

Linéar ricana encore plus fort. C'était un fanatique, mais pas un fou.

« -Le maître t'attend, mais il veut que tu ailles chercher nos petites princesses avant. Il veut vous voir, _tous les trois_. »

Le Mangemort avait accentué ces dernières syllabes comme s'il se doutait que Rogue tenait plus pour ces enfants que pour leur soi-disant maître. Il baissa sa tête vers le professeur de potions, ses yeux d'or luisaient comme ceux d'un fauve recherchant un peu de chair fraîche pour se repaître.

« -Tu es fort, cher confrère », murmura Linéar, « tu es très fort, le maître te fait confiance… Tu as su regagner ses bonnes grâces… Même moi je ne peux pas lire en toi… »

« -En parlant de lecture, tu apprécierais sans doute que je fournisse ton arbre généalogique au maître ? Cela lui fera un bon livre de chevet… »

C'était risqué, mais la tension était à un tel point que Rogue ne pouvait plus se permettre de jouer avec le feu. Linéar perdit son sourire pour se rembrunir et bondit aux côtés de Rogue.

« -Un jour, tu me paieras ça », murmura Normon d'un air un peu boudeur (Il n'aimait guère qu'on jette de la discordance dans son quotidien, il appréciait tant l'harmonie musicale !), « pas dans l'immédiat, non… Mais tu me paieras ça. »

Linéar lui tourna le dos avec brusquerie pour continuer l'inspection des murailles. Rogue garda un petit air supérieur avant de se rendre à la Tour d'Ivoire.

Quand il ouvrit la porte et la fit coulisser, il ne savait pas ce à quoi il s'attendait au juste. Allait-il trouver une Joyce Happer effondrée ou une Néréis conquérante ? Et surtout, l'Ecarlate avait-elle vraiment retourné sa veste ?

C'est Anaïmon qui lui fit fasse la première. Il s'immobilisa tant son visage lui rappelait celui de _sa_ Joyce à lui… Petite moue dégoûtée chez la jeune fille qui s'écarta. Néréis était derrière. Ses cheveux longs tombaient autour d'elle et avaient légèrement foncé. Son visage rappelait un peu la beauté gothique de Madurei mais ses yeux, encore rougis par les pleurs versés, avaient gardé la même couleur que ceux d'Anaïmon. Elle ne portait plus ses habits d'écolière, Son hôte lui avait fourni une longue robe blanche qui traînait légèrement sur le sol.

Rogue resta sans bouger, sans montrer la moindre émotion. Néréis lorgna sur sa jumelle dont les traits signifiaient bien la haine qu'elle vouait à Rogue. Anaïmon le remarqua et lui sourit : c'était bien le seul détail sur lequel elles auraient différaient envers et contre tout : Joyce Serpentard haïrait toujours Severus Rogue.

« -Vous pouvez vous dérider, Rouge-Gorge », prononça calmement l'Ecarlate. « Jédusor ne nous espionne pas. La Clé des Chimères est toujours sous mon contrôle et je sais où il se trouve exactement en ce moment même… »

Rogue se détendit, non sans lancer un regard venimeux sur la benjamine des filles Serpentard. Néréis se jeta dans ses bras.

« -Tu as pleuré ? » S'enquit Rogue.

« -Tout va bien : j'en avais besoin, et je me sens mieux à présent. »

Elle se détacha de lui :

« -On a beaucoup de choses à vous dire professeur… Sur les Clés… »

« -Elles sont actives et vous vous en servirez pour nous… » L'interrompit Rogue. « Nous allons mettre ça au point rapidement mais d'abord laissez-moi vous dire une chose : Voldemort nous attend en bas. Il va nous tester. Si l'une de vous se trahit, je suis mort… Il va falloir jouer le plus grand rôle de votre vie ! »

« -Tu arriveras à mentir sans te contrôler par l'Imperium ? » Demanda Néréis à sa jumelle.

« -Pas de problème », répondit celle-ci en serrant les dents.

« -Jouer la comédie… » Chuchota Joyce, « il faut que je fasse comme si vous nous aviez trahi, ça va être dur… »

« -Tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer que tu t'adresses à « l'ancienne Anaïmon » que tu méprisais du fond de ton âme », dit l'Ecarlate avec une certaine rancœur.

Décidemment, Anaïmon restait toujours aussi jalouse vis-à-vis de Rogue : il ne serait pas difficile pour elle de feindre… Rogue ricana intérieurement : « famille de dingues et de jaloux ! »

Ils s'expliquèrent, élaborèrent rapidement leur projet…

« -Bon, il est temps d'y aller », dit Rogue, « venez… »

« -Professeur Rouge-Gorge », dit l'Ecarlate, « il faut que nous commencions par résister : ce ne serait pas logique sinon. »

Et sur ce elle se précipita sur lui et le bouscula en blasphémant. Comprenant que c'était nécessaire, Néréis en fit de même.

Rogue les stupéfixa avant de s'apercevoir qu'Anaïmon avait eu le temps de le mordre. « La sale petite peste ! »

Et il traîna les sœurs, figées dans une abominable expression d'exécration.

Tout ça ne sentait pas bon mais il n'avait pas voulu alarmer davantage les adolescentes : pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait-il envoyer chercher lui-même les jumelles ? Ne se doutait-il pas qu'en cas de traîtrise, ils pourraient comploter ensembles ?

Mais non, en pénétrant dans la pièce noire, il vit que c'était bien l'ivresse de sa prochaine victoire qui aveuglait Lord Voldemort. Un peu comme le Satan de la Bible, son orgueil avait fini par l'aveugler. Il était si sur de lui qu'il n'avait pas remis en doute ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de l'Ecarlate, il restait persuadé que Rogue demeurait l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Quoique, ses yeux de sang embrasèrent littéralement ceux de Rogue, mais son serviteur n'aurait pu dire si c'était de la fierté ou du doute qu'il pouvait y lire…

« -Libère-les », ordonna Jédusor, « je veux les entendre. »

Rogue s'exécuta.

« Cherche au plus profond de ton cœur » se dit Joyce, « Je savais jouer la comédie… La poésie et le théâtre étaient mes passions favorites, et quand je mettais ce masque aux Yeux Rouges, je me plongeais dans une danse de folie douce… Comme le disait Caïn, ne suis-je pas un monstre de duplicité ? Comment, moi, Néréis, m'y prenais-je pour tromper l'œil commun ? Jouons le jeu jusqu'au bout ! »

Anaïmon la première cracha de dépit en hurlant mille jurons blasphématoires, en louant la grandeur de Sir Frédéric et de Néréis. Bref, elle fit exactement ce que l'on attendait d'elle : elle mima la pauvre folle en sursis.

En entendant le nom de son père, Néréis se sentit envahie par une force nouvelle. Ce monstre s'était suicidé, échappant à toute vengeance ! Que cela ne tienne ! Voldemort la subirait à sa place. La jeune fille se força à voir dans les traits de son professeur de potion chéri la figure abominable de son tyran de père et elle poussa un hurlement de rage. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à se frayer un chemin et de tout son corps secoué de spammes, elle gémit en se jetant, poings et pieds brandies, sur Rogue :

« -COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ! NOUS CROYIONS TOUS EN VOUS, ALBUS CROYAIT EN VOUS ! MEME MA SŒUR ! ET MOI ! MAIS COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ! »

« Ce sont les mots qu'elle aurait voulu lancer à son père » Songea Rogue. Il la repoussa violemment d'un coup de baguette :

« -SILENCE néréide, ne parle que si le Maître ne t'y convie ! »

Et il se maudissait déjà, mais il y était obligé, et il ne devait pas attendre que le Seigneur des ténèbres prenne la peine de le lui commander :

« -ENDOLORIS ! » Cria-t-il avec une totale indifférence.

Néréis et sa jumelle se retrouvèrent toutes deux à terre : Anaïmon la bouche largement ouverte, sans pouvoir cracher le moindre cri, Néréis hurlante à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

« -Il suffit, Severus », lança Voldemort. « Tu vas me les tuer ! »

« Alors, quel est le verdict ? » Se demanda Rogue.

…. Ça avait marché ! Son Maître le contemplait dans le ravissement le plus entier. Rogue suivit la direction de son regard : Néréis et Anaïmon suffoquaient avec difficulté, pâles et frémissantes. Elles regardèrent Rogue avec épouvante, il n'aurait su dire si elles faisaient encore semblant tant leur terreur paraissait réelle.

« -Je te l'avais dit, Néréis », dit l'Ecarlate d'une voix enrouée, « méchant ! Méchant Rouge-Gorge ! Mais tu n'as pas voulu me croire… Mais je te protégerai… »

« -Un Rouge-Gorge ? » S'enquit Voldemort… « Vous semblez très portées sur les surnoms ayant un rapport avec la couleur du sang : L'Homme Aux Yeux Rouges, l'Ecarlate… Et maintenant le Rouge-Gorge ! Tu as hérité de ce surnom le jour où tu lui as meurtri ses mains, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

« -Oui, maître. »

Voldemort émit un petit ricanement de satisfaction.

« -Tu peux te retirer, Severus, je commençais à avoir des doutes vu le _temps_ que tu mettais à descendre, mais je vois que ces chiennes t'ont donné du fil à retordre. »

Il venait de pointer de son doigt blanc la morsure laissée par Anaïmon, juste sur la main de Rogue qui tenait la baguette.

Rogue s'en alla, sans même un regard en arrière, il ne posa aucune question sur le sort des prisonnières. Et c'est dans un calme glacial qu'il franchit la porte de la Salle Noire pour rejoindre Poudlard.

* * *

Arrivé à destination, il s'affaissa contre le premier mur qu'il croisa, les jambes chancelantes. Il avait eu une chance insensée ! Néréis et sa sœur avait su jouer leur rôle à la perfection. Et lui avait simulé le parfait Mangemort dans toute sa gloire. Un rien les aurait trahi. Et surtout, il remerciait presque l'Ecarlate de l'avoir mordu…

C'est alors qu'Albus Dumbledore, l'air plus fatigué que jamais, vint le quérir. Mais Rogue n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Madurei qui devait être encore à l'infirmerie. Mais Albus l'intima de le suivre immédiatement.

« Si vous êtes son ami, alors vous ne lui direz rien. » Avait dit Madurei. Mais c'était justement parce que le directeur de Poudlard était l'ami de Severus Rogue qu'il devait le lui dire. Rogue avait le devoir et le droit de protéger son futur enfant.

« -Asseyez-vous, Severus », dit Dumbledore, « j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire… Mais avant cela, vous devez me promettre de ne pas mettre Madurei au courant : elle pourrait me tuer dans l'état où elle est… »

« -L'état où elle… » Répéta Rogue, inquiet.

« -Ho ! Elle est seulement très nerveuse, mais elle va bien. Vous promettez ? »

Rogue, qui avait déjà eu son lot d'émotions fortes pour la journée, n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps et accepta sans demander d'explications.

« -Très bien », dit Albus, « Lady Madurei a, comment dire… »

« -Dépêchez-vous ! » S'impatienta Rogue.

« -… une envie de fraise… »

« -Albus, vos histoires de fraise, de citron et de chocogrenouille ne m'ont jamais intéressé ! Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire… »

« -Non, non, attendez ! C'est qu'elle… En fait… Elle fait ça pour votre bien, mais vous êtes surs que vous ne lui direz rien ? »

« -Bon alors, vous accouchez ? »

« -C'est ça ! » S'exclama Dumbledore, « c'est tout à fait ça ! Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui accouch… »

« -Quoi ! »

« -Votre dernier mot : Madurei est enceinte ! »

Il arrivait rarement à Rogue de rester les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux exorbités, même du temps où il était étudiant, quelques soient les questions que ses professeurs lui posaient. Mais en cet instant précis… Il s'arrêta même de respirer. Un gosse… UN GOSSE ! Albus le regardait avec le même air abruti.

« -Et Madurei… » Murmura Rogue, « elle est au courant ? »

« -Oui. »

Silence gêné.

« -Alors pourquoi ne suis-je censé ne rien dire, Albus ? » Prononça-t-il à mi-voix d'un ton où perçait une colère sous-jacente.

« -Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est une excellente question… Elle ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez. »

« -ELLE… QUOI ! »

Rogue avait pris la mouche ! Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière ! En quelques mots balbutiés à la va-vite, Dumbledore tenta d'exposer les raisons de Rei mais Rogue n'accepta aucun des arguments qui lui étaient présentés :

« -MAIS J'AI L'AIR DE QUOI, MOI, A LA FIN ! JE NE LUI SEMBLE PAS CAPABLE DE LA SOUTENIR ! MADEMOISELLE LA SERPENTARDE NE VEUT L'AIDE D'UN MISERABLE PROF DE POTIONS ? »

« -Severus ! Elle ne pense rien de tout ça ! »

« -JE VAIS VOUS DIRE QUEL EST SON PROBLEME : ELLE CROIT DEVOIR TOUT SUPPORTER SEULE ! C'EST AVEC DE TELS SECRETS A LA CON QU'ON OBTIENT DES ABERRATIONS DU STYLE ANAIMON ET COMPAGNIE ! »

« -Nous connaissons tous votre caractère un peu sanguin… »

« -JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME ! »

« -Arrêtez ! Vous me rappelez ce fameux jour où Sirius avait échappé aux détraqueurs ! »

« -KSQMLSLUHSMIL ! »

Rogue se releva en balançant sa chaise loin de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Vous m'avez juré de ne rien lui dire », intervint Albus…

« -Ha ! Ne rien dire », reprit Rogue d'une voix venimeuse. « Je vais juste lui demander de ces nouvelles, rien qu'un peu… Et si elle a l'audace de… »

« -Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'être calmé ! Elle s'inquiète davantage pour vous que pour elle ! »

« -C'est justement ça que je lui reproche ! Elle devrait penser à la sécurité de _notre enfant_ avant la _mienne_ ! »

« -C'est facile de dire ça, mais vous-même à sa place vous auriez agi exactement de la même façon ! La preuve, votre petit : « Et Madurei, elle est au courant ? » Avouez que pendant une seconde, vous avez pensé à une parade pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète ! »

Rogue soupira, et se frictionna nerveusement une épaule comme pour se détendre :

« -Oui, j'admets ! Cet enfant n'arrive pas au meilleur moment… Peut-être que l'on devrait… »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence et Rogue acheva sa phrase :

« -..L'on devrait s'en débarrasser, c'est la meilleure solution… Nous pourrons avoir tous les enfants que nous désirerons ensuite… »

Le vieil homme réajusta ses lunettes mais son expression coula dans un petit sourire triste :

« -En 14 ans de bons et loyaux services, Severus, c'est la première fois que tu me mens. »

Rogue ne dit rien, remarquant qu'il l'avait tutoyé.

« -Tu désires cet enfant… Severus… Non ? (C'est à croire que Néréis a réveillé ton instinct paternel !) Je t'en prie, ne juge pas Madurei trop durement et va plutôt la retrouver, elle a besoin de toi… »

Le maître des potions se contenta de sortir. Il se précipita vers l'infirmerie pour retrouver son amante. De son côté, Madurei avait eu la même idée, ils se croisèrent au détour d'un couloir. Mais Rogue était encore furieux. Il la saisit par les épaules, il sentait sa fureur croître et l'envie de lui lancer tout un tas de reproches l'assaillir. Aussi, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il souda leurs lèvres. Finalement, il ne dirait rien, ils verraient cela après la Guerre… Le soulagement de la sentir dans ses bras prit enfin le dessus…

« -Tu es en retard… Je t'attendais », murmura-t-il entre deux baisers voraces.

* * *

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, le même sentiment accaparait l'esprit d'Anaïmon, toujours cloîtrée avec sa chère Néréis dans la tour d'Ivoire. Sa jumelle lui tournait le dos, agenouillée vers le mur : désormais de longs cheveux bleus foncés s'éparpillaient sur le sol…

« -Néréis… » Susurra Anaïmon. « Retourne-toi que je te regarde… »

« -Tu es donc si pressée de revoir mon visage, petite sœur ? Patience… »

« -Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me regarder ? Retourne-toi ! »

Et devant l'absence de réaction de sa sœur, l'Ecarlate ajouta :

« -Tu vas bien ? C'est ta Faux qui te manque ? »

« -Oui, elle me manque, mais tout va bien, _exactement tout_ va bien, Anaïmon ! Ces pleurs que tu as vus couler de mes yeux étaient les derniers soubresauts de « Joyce Happer »… Je ne fuirai plus : Je suis Néréis ! Et je crois que le moment est venu de te rendre ton nom…. _Joyce_… »

Alors Néréis, dont l'obscurité voilait le visage, ne dévoilant que ses fines lèvres marquées par le pli de l'ironie et de la convoitise, se retourna vers Joyce, et Joyce prit la main de Néréis en souriant. C'est ainsi que Joyce Serpentard redevint Joyce tandis que Joyce Happer reprenait son identité de Néréis Serpentard.

Un même sentiment réunissait Joyce Serpentard et Severus Rogue. Alors que l'un et l'autre tenait, dans ses bras ou par la main, la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde, ils purent se dire : « Jamais plus je n'attendrai dans le noir, plus sans toi ! S'en est fini des ténèbres de mon âme. Aussi longtemps que tu vivras, nous serons ensembles ou dans la lumière, ou dans l'obscurité. Qu'importe, du moment que tu seras là ! »

* * *

**A partir de maintenant, dans la narration, je n'emploierai plus "Joyce" pour désigner Joyce Happer. Elles reprennent vraiment leur identité. A la prochaine ! Le combat commence !**


	54. Chapitre 32 : la Tour d'Ivoire

**Disclaimer**** : Je me base sur le monde de Rowling.**

**Arf**** ! Je suis embêtée : c'est un passage qu'il y a beaucoup de paragraphe à cause des actions simultanées mais comme ce site me met des espaces partout, il va y avoir beaucoup de lignes horizontales par endroit, désolée **

**IMPORTANT : certains n'ont pas lu l'Ondine de Giraudoux alors je vous cite un passage de mémoire : la reine Iseult parle à Ondine :  
****"Comment te nommes-tu ?"  
****"Ondine, et je suis une Ondine."  
****"Quel âge as-tu, 15 ans ?"  
****"15 ans dans un mois, et je suis née depuis des siècles et je ne mourrai jamais."  
****Voili****, lol, j'ai repris ce passage en fait. Je vous conseille cette pièce, elle est MAGNIFIQUE !**

**Sir Frédéric est l'un des personnages les plus enrageants : il a fait beaucoup de mal mais n'a pas été puni, car il s'est donné la mort. La vraie punition pour lui, ça aurait été de tomber sur Voldemort, mais en se suicidant, il a échappé à tout vrai châtiment. C'est un côté de mon histoire que je trouve sombre et désespérant. **

**Review :**

**Severia Dousbrune :** Merciii ! Je suis ravie de voir que les relations entre mes persos originaux comptent autant que celles entre Rogue et « un tel » (lol) C'est vrai que ça a fais beaucoup de rewievs, mais j'ai bien reçu mon chèque, alors je ne me plains pas (looool) Etrangement, j'ai aussi cette vision de Frédéric de « castré » mais pourtant… Anaïmon n'a pas été la seule à subir ce sort : c'était celui de sa mère aussi. Brrrrrr ! Kissss

**Areia :** Merci ! Merchi ! Voilà donc la suite, ;-) kissss

**Mamie-Boubou :** Ouiiii ! Je te propose de tuer Madurei avant la fin et de rentrer dans l'histoire toutes les deux, miam miam ! bisousss

**Angie Black :** Je ne sais pas s'ils ont vraiment passé qu'une seule nuit, mais ça se peut. Dès le chapitre 27, je me refocalise sur Joyce et un mois s'écoule, on ne sait donc pas si Rei et Rogue ont pu se revoir. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'au moins il y ait UNE fois, lol. Tragique mon histoire ? meuh non, bwhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! (pourquoi tu rigoles comme alors, Luné ? –Pour rien, pour rien !) Je suis contente que la scène de la révélation avec Dumby soit aussi comique, il fallait se dérider un peu ! Pour le happy end, c'est vrai q'ils ont déjà suffisamment souffert. Mais le problème justement c'est qu'ils ont trop souffert, pourront-ils se relever un jour _complètement_ ?

* * *

**32/ La tour d'Ivoire…**

3ième jour… L'aurore…

Néréis somnolait encore… Joyce, les yeux grands ouverts, goûtait les derniers instants du prélude avant la bataille.

« -Joyce », souffla Néréis en s'éveillant lentement. « Je songeais à ce que tu m'as dit hier : tu donneras tout pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Oui, grande sœur. »

« -Hé bien, oublie cette idée… Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Préserve ta vie en priorité. »

Néréis se releva et croisa les bras. Ses longs cheveux de saphir tourbillonnaient au moindre de ses pas mais malgré son air de défi, son teint avait quelque chose de maladif. L'on pouvait bien y voir un air si fébrile malgré l'obscurité qui empêchait de discerner sa figure dans sa totalité… Le cœur de Joyce se serra : Néréis tentait de le cacher, mais l'absence de sa Faux brisait ses forces.

« -Tu devras », prononça Néréis d'une voix lointaine, « te sauver car à la fin de cette bataille… »

« -…Je serai envoyé à Azcaban… »

« -NON ! N'écoutes-tu pas ce que je dis ? Joyce, tu t'enfuiras. Moi vivante, je jure que tu n'iras pas à Azcaban. Et je te jure aussi sur ma vie que tu ne mourras pas ! »

« -Et les crimes que j'ai commis ? »

« -N'ai-je pas tué moi aussi bien avant que je ne devienne « Joyce Happer » ? Certes, il ne s'agissait que de Mangemorts, mais j'aurais agis de la même façon en face d'un paysan égaré. Nous sommes des monstres, soit. Mais nous avons appris de nos erreurs, et je suis beaucoup trop égoïste pour passer ma vie à les payer. Je suis désolée pour ceux que ça choque. Ma vie est ici : je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard de toute façon… »

« -Tu sembles si sûre de toi ! »

« -Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je suis censée épouser cet Headcliff. Au moins cela m'apprend que je survivrai à cette Guerre… Quoique… »

« -Oui, grande sœur ? »

« -La tour d'Eternité… Quand elle sera dévoilée, nous pourrons faire fi de toutes ces prédictions… Plus rien ne sera sûr… Autant bien je mourrai… »

« -Autant bien, Harry Potter ne sera plus le seul à pouvoir tuer Jédusor. »

« -Oui ! Et rien que pour cela, le jeu en vaut la chandelle… »

« -Oui, grande sœur... »

Et d'un coup Joyce se mit à fredonner :

« -Qui a tué Jédusor ? »

Néréis éclata de rire en reprenant :

« -Nous, dirent les jumelles, nous sommes remplies de haine… »

Les deux sœurs alors se mirent à clamer dans un ricanement épouvantable :

« -NOUS TUERONS LES MANGEMORTS ! »

* * *

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à rire comme ça ! » Gronda Malefoy sous sa cagoule.

Les Mangemorts étaient dissimulés derrière les remparts, et les glapissements hystériques des jumelles leurs parvenaient sans difficulté, malgré la distance qui les séparait de la Tour d'Ivoire. La remarque de Lucius s'adressait à Rogue, appuyé contre un mur :

« -Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Elles ont toujours été folles… »

Voldemort attendait, au sommet d'une tour, son immense et sanglant regard parcourant la plaine brumeuse qui s'étendait devant le château. Un val qui se peuplait peu à peu des membres de l'Ordre et de ceux qui parmi le Ministère avaient accepté de les suivre. La silhouette de Madurei se détacha des autres. La jeune femme respirait lentement : le dernier jour, la dernière chance !

« -Tom Elvis Jédusor ! » Appela-t-elle. « C'est cela que tu veux ? »

Elle tendit à bout de bras la Faux en souriant.

« -Viens donc la chercher ! »

« -Toujours aussi prétentieuse… » Gronda Lord Voldemort. « Mais pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? Après tout, c'est ton orgueil mal placé qui t'a toujours permis d'avancer… »

« Et une fois de plus, tu as prononcé mon nom sans trembler » Pensa le Seigneur ténébreux, « je t'arracherai la langue ! »

« -Bellatrix, prends quelques hommes avec toi et parcours les sous-sols… » Souffla-t-il à voix basse à la Mangemort qui attendait juste au dessous.

Puis il rehaussa le ton :

« -Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile, Lady ? Je ne doute pas que tu essayes de détourner mon attention ! Mais de quoi ? »

* * *

Mais de quoi ! Il était l'heure ! Joyce venait d'ouvrir la porte qui les retenait prisonnières et les deux sœurs dévalèrent les escaliers pour quitter la Tour d'Ivoire : chacune avait un rôle bien déterminé. Joyce fila vers les souterrains et Néréis traversa les couloirs et allées dallées qui la conduirait droit sur Voldemort.

* * *

Au même instant, Caïn, Harry Potter et Sirius Black, chargé d'un long objet de métal enroulé dans un drap, marchaient sous la « tente » d'invisibilité de Madurei et étaient parvenus sur le côté ouest du château. (Ron et Hermione auraient tout donné pour les accompagner mais Harry considérait ce combat comme le sien et avait obtenu de Dumbledore que ses deux amis soient mis à l'écart.) Joyce sentit alors leur présence et réclama à sa Clé qu'une ouverture soit dessinée dans la roche. Les trois sorciers pénétrèrent dans la demeure de Sir Frédéric.

« -Suivez-moi ! Annonça Caïn. »

Il savait où se trouvait l'Arbre de Science.

* * *

Néréis titubait à travers les couloirs, les tempes bouillonnantes de rage : sa Faux était là ! Elle était là ! Mais elle n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de s'en servir. Quel dommage ! Mais elle n'avançait qu'avec peine. Argh ! Parvenir à l'extérieur lui prendrait une éternité !

* * *

Dehors, les premiers assauts furent lancés : les membres et l'Ordre et du Ministère se jetèrent sur les murailles du château en évitant tous les pièges grâce aux indications de Rogue. Mais d'une rafale magique, Voldemort envoya la quasi-totalité à terre. Madurei roula sur le sol et se releva, armée de la Faux. Elle déploya ses ailes, prit son envol et fondit sur Voldemort. Il transplana, offrant le vide à sa place. Rei se posa et se mit en garde. Avant d'avoir pu retrouver son ennemi, la Faux lui fut arrachée des mains :

« -C'est un LEURRE ! » Hurla Voldemort en brandissant l'arme, « ce n'est pas LA Faux ! »

Madurei ricana en dégainant son épée-bracelet.

Mais à l'autre bout de la plaine, les armées Ksris de Voldemort défilaient dans leur direction, prêtes à se débarrasser des envahisseurs.

* * *

Sirius tenait la Faux, et continuait à courir auprès de son filleul et de Caïn.

« -Cousin ! »

Bellatrix… L'Animagus reçut dans le dos une charge de Doloris de plein fouet. Il s'écroula, Harry tendit sa baguette mais Caïn avait été plus rapide :

« -ENDOLORIS ! » Lança le jeune Ksri.

Et la femme se retrouva nez contre terre, glapissant et maudissant son adversaire. Potter stupéfixia deux Mangemorts qui avaient déboulé d'un autre couloir mais il en arriva bientôt une dizaine d'autres…

* * *

L'Ordre et le Ministère étaient en très mauvaise posture : littéralement pris en sandwich entre les Ksris et les Mangemorts., et pressés contre les remparts du château dans lequel il ne parvenait plus à entrer, ils ne pouvaient que repousser les attaques des uns et des autres en espérant… Madurei décolla une fois encore et trancha toutes les gorges Mangemorts qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Voldemort, après avoir donné de nouvelles directives pour retrouver ceux qui devaient détenir la Faux, fit face à la jeune femme.

« -AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Cria-t-il.

Madurei esquiva mais un Mangemort lui décocha un sort de désarmement et elle perdit son épée qui reprit sa forme première. Elle put rattraper le bracelet in extremis mais elle n'avait plus la force d'évoquer son arme : son ventre la faisait terriblement souffrir… De même que la peur de perdre l'enfant l'empêchait de se battre pleinement. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, haletant difficilement.

« -Hé bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? » Demanda glacialement Voldemort, « j'ai toujours trouvé les femmes trop sensibles… »

Elle tenta de saisir sa baguette mais Voldemort écrasa son bras. Elle gronda et lui lança deux yeux haineux.

« -Cette fois, ça y est… » Murmura-t-il… « Adieu, petite garce… »

* * *

Néréis s'arrêta net de courir : hum… La délicieuse décharge d'Avada qu'elle venait de recevoir ! Son collier avait beau l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, il ne les avait pas annulés pour autant. Elle soupira avec plénitude et se remit péniblement en route. Les effets de manque se faisaient d'autant plus sentir que la Faux n'était pas loin. C'est en respirant par à-coup, mais avec plus de hargne, que Néréis se ruait vers les premiers remparts du château.

* * *

« -SEVERUS ! » S'insurgea Voldemort.

Bien entendu, Rogue s'était interposé, et avait reçu l'Avada Kedavra sans broncher. (cf. Sort d'Alceste) Pendant une brève seconde, le regard du Maître des potions et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'embrasèrent l'un l'autre. Une seconde, puis Rogue repoussa violemment Voldemort. Madurei se remit sur pied, il la prit par le bras mais…

* * *

Sirius combattait contre les nouveaux arrivants mais ses deux jeunes alliés venaient d'être désarmés. L'un des Mangemorts arracha un flambeau accroché au mur et le dirigea vers les yeux du Survivant. L'Animagus cogna l'homme avec véhémence mais Bellatrix lui administra à nouveau son sortilège préféré.

« -C'est fini pour vous ! Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que le maître vous aurez laissé faire aussi facilement ! »

« -Parle pour toi, pétasse ! » Cria une autre voix.

Aucunement le temps de voir leur adversaire que les murs se resserrèrent par endroits. Endroits méticuleusement choisis… La Mangemort poussa une exclamation de rage et de surprise confondues quand elle reconnut Joyce, qui leur faisait « bye bye » de la main. Sirius, Harry et Caïn fermèrent les yeux en même temps, ils purent entendrent un abominable bruit d'os écrasés. Quand ils osèrent enfin regarder à nouveau, ils trouvèrent tous les Mangemorts, Bellatrix comprise, réduits à un tas de chairs sanguinolentes. (Sirius Black en rêvait, Joyce Serpentard l'a fait !)

* * *

A l'extérieur, Les Mangemorts bondirent sur le couple dans des tumultes d'indignation.

« -TRAITRE ! »

C'était certainement la voix de Lucius Malefoy, Rogue tira dans le tas sans distinction.

* * *

« -Maintenant que je vous ai trouvé, Annonça Joyce en conviant le groupe de la suivre, je peux… »

* * *

Quelques Mangemorts tombèrent morts, mais Rogue et Madurei chutèrent à leur tour dans la Grande Cours du château, définitivement coupés de tout aide de l'Ordre. Voldemort en furie les dévisageaient sans cesse, trop enragé pour intervenir lui même. Il regardait le couple… Oui, ce couple… Il avait eu beau prévenir Severus mais…

* * *

« -…risquer d'utiliser la clé à son maximum… »

* * *

Rogue se plaçait devant Madurei qui touchait négligemment son ventre par moment, comme poussée par un instinct ancestral pour s'assurer que tout était en place… Tout ? Mais bien sur, Voldemort avait l'esprit plus vivace que Caïn et il avait pertinemment saisi la nature du lien qui unissait son ex-Mangemort à sa cousine.

«-J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ces moments passés ensembles», leur lança-t-il. «Lucius! Eventre-moi cette putain!»

* * *

« -… Préparez-vous, conclut Joyce, ça va bouger ! »

* * *

Et à défaut de la « catin », c'est le château qui s'éventra, les murailles explosèrent soudainement, offrant une large brèche aux membres de l'Ordre et du Ministère. Et plutôt que de rester à la merci des Ksris, les sorciers se précipitèrent dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse.

« -LA CLE ! » Hurla Voldemort fou de rage.

La situation ne permettait plus qu'il prenne le luxe de tuer ses adversaires individuellement, il s'apprêtait à déployer tous ses pouvoirs quand l'Ordre sortit sa carte maîtresse : Dumbledore se joignit enfin au combat.

* * *

L'Arbre de Science : ils y étaient… Il ressemblait à un mélange détonnant entre un chêne millénaire et un lourd platane… La vieillesse, l'éternité et la cupidité se lisait dans chacune des cernes arborés par les meurtrissures du tronc.

« -Installe-toi, Potter », ordonna Joyce.

« -Harry… » Murmura Sirius.

Le parrain et son filleul s'étreignirent une dernière fois. Et le Survivant s'approcha de l'Arbre. Les racines réagirent instantanément à son approche. Harry marqua encore une avancée et… D'un coup l'une des racines claqua comme un fouet et enserra sa gorge. Il cria de peur. Sirius allait se précipiter à son secours mais Caïn le stupéfixa. Joyce libéra la Faux du drap blanc qui l'entourait et elle se jeta sur l'arbre en hurlant. La lame se planta au cœur de l'antique plante et l'Arbre relâcha la pression…. Au lieu de l'étrangler, les racines se détendirent et attirèrent le jeune garçon vers le tronc. Celui-ci s'élargit, dessinant une sorte de trône de bois.

« -Assis-toi », lui dit Joyce. « Assis-toi ! Tu vas devenir…. Le maître du JEU ! »

* * *

Et en même temps que l'Arbre s'éveillait à son pouvoir retrouvé, le lien de la Faux et de Néréis fondit comme neige au soleil. De même que le sort d'Alceste jeté sur Rogue venait de disparaître… Se soutenant avec difficultés contre un mur, Néréis retrouva brusquement ses forces. Seul un petit essoufflement témoignait encore de son trouble passé. Les pensées de Joyce lui parvinrent brièvement : « Néréis ! Néréis ! Potter est placé, ainsi que la Faux ! Il faut apporter la Clé à la Tour d'Ivoire ! »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » Lui répondit sa sœur, « Voldemort sait que nos Clés sont actives à présent… »

« Et bien qu'attends-tu ? Crée l'un de ces délires dont tu as le secret ! Je te pousse grande sœur… »

Et joignant le geste à sa pensée, Joyce modula l'espace. Le sol, comme un tapis roulant, commença à défiler sous Néréis qui se mit à courir pour avancer plus vite. Bientôt ses cheveux se soulevèrent sous l'effet du vent. Elle traversa une salle remplie de miroir, mais elle ne risqua aucun regard sur les côtés : elle n'en avait pas besoin pour se souvenir de son visage. Car ça y était, définitivement, tous ses souvenirs lui avaient été restitués ainsi que son apparence physique. Ses nombreuses lectures remontèrent en elle, se mêlant à cette manie parfois inquiétante qu'elle avait de citer… Un coup, elle se prenait pour la Phèdre de Racine. Une autre fois elle mimait les monstres évoqués par Nietzsche… Et elle se prenait pour l'Ondine de Giraudoux…

Quand on lui demandait : Qui es-tu ?

Elle répondait : Néréis, et je suis une néréide.

Quel âge as-tu ? A peine 17 ans ?

Et elle répondait… Elle répondait…

Devant elle, un rayon de soleil s'engouffra en spirale dans le couloir…

* * *

Situation catastrophique ! Dumbledore venait de laisser échapper son dernier souffle… Quelques membres du Ministère se ruèrent, désespérés, sur sa dépouille. Rogue fut envahi par un juste sentiment d'horreur et de découragement, Madurei se tenait à lui en serrant les dents avec colère : elle avait été contre l'intervention du vieil homme… Constat rapide : les forces de l'ordre était réduite à 3 contre 5… C'était encore jouable, mais il aurait fallu que les Ksris cessent de prêter main forte aux Mangemorts !

* * *

Quel âge as-tu, tout juste 17 ans ?

« -OUI, hurla Néréis, 17 ans dans un mois ! Et je suis née depuis des siècles et je ne mourrai jamais ! »

* * *

Voldemort sursauta.

« -ET JE SUIS NEE DEPUIS DES SIECLES ET JE NE MOURRAI JAMAIS ! Hurla une multitude de… femmes ? »

Une infinité de voix criarde et pleine de haine surgit des fondations du château : les Servantes accoururent, toutes griffes dehors. Elles clamaient une épouvantable cacophonie : un mélange de dictons, de proverbes, de citations, de cris et de pleurs… Certaines se mutilaient de rage mais la majorité se jeta sur les Mangemorts. Les Ksris, terrorisés par les apparitions, reculèrent : c'étaient les Servantes de feu Frédéric, leur maître défunt !

Mais il y avait une voix qui avait surplombé toutes les autres. Une jeune fille jaillit des Portes noires et fut propulsée dans les airs par le dallage qui remuait encore dans un élan de vagues. Elle avait bondi sur une petite tourelle, non loin de Lord Voldemort. Ses longs cheveux cachaient encore son visage. Les Servantes s'immobilisèrent. Les Mangemorts brandirent leur baguette, mais leur maître leur ordonna de ne pas encore bouger. Et puis un léger murmure s'éleva doucement des Servantes et prit de plus en plus d'ampleur…

Néréis, Néréis ! D'un grand rêve tombée !

Près de l'écume morte en extase courbée !

Quelle folie hardie, ou quel noble courroux

Osa tourner au noir votre teint d'acajou ?

Vous traînez à vos pieds un cadavre d'oiseau,

Un poème flétri, un vase de sanglots,

Et là sur votre cœur, l'endroit le plus sanglant…

Et Néréis ramena sa dense chevelure en arrière dans une expression fanatique et regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux en murmurant avec ferveur :

_Le dessein retourné du meurtre que j'attends…_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, on saura enfin à quoi ressemble l'héroïne… Ne stresse pas, Luné, stresse pas ! Avec le recul, je me dis que mon idée n'était pas aussi lumineuse que je l'aurais cru, haem…**


	55. Chapitre 33 : Et la Tour d'Eternité

**Disclaimer**** : je me base sur le monde de Rowling.**

**Que dire… Arf, que de nostalgie….**

**Rewiev**

**Shen**** Kun : J'ai relu le chapitre du coup (je prends toujours les remarques très au sérieux, lol) Je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler de mauviette mais j'avoue que Madurei est un peu HS (-Un peu ? -lol pas taper ! Elle ne touche son ventre que deux fois… -c'était deux fois de trop, Luné !) En fait, je voulais qu'elle soit en difficulté, l'héroïne parfaite qui est toujours au maximum de ses capacités et sous les feux de la rampe ne m'intéresse pas. Et comme dans le chapitre 12 je l'ai déjà faite blessée à mort, je me suis contentée de mettre cela sur le compte de sa grossesse (mais avec le recul j'aurais peut-être du lui faire asséner un bon coup sur le crâne). Je me basais sur mon expérience personnelle des femmes enceintes, c'est-à-dire ma mère (lol), qui a été malade comme un chien les 6 premiers mois, pour moi et aussi pour mon frère, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de complications. Il y a des femmes qui vivent bien leur grossesse, mais c'est comme les règles, il y en a qui le supporte très mal et dès le début. Et je crois que faire du jogging est moins stressant que d'affronter Lord Voldemort. (Enfin, sauf dans mon cas, le sport est ma bête noire) C'est vrai que les rewievs influencent peu sur le devenir de la fic puisque j'ai tout écrit par avance, j'arrange seulement une phrase au deux. Quoiqu'il en soit, il me semble que Rei est plus combative dans ce prochain chap (c'est un tournant de la bataille en fait, lol, tu me diras) mais elle ne peut pas être toujours au milieu de l'attention. (j'ai tellement de persos, arf, mais c'est un peu ma faute, aussi ;-) J'essaye de valoriser Rogue de temps à autre, c'est aussi une Roguefiction, à l'origine, looool. (je suis toujours très loin du compte) Je suis allée sur google pour trouver des images de Mokuren, je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de douceur dans son visage qui m'évoque Salana Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir employé Barjavel… Le seul livre que j'ai lu de lui est une rose au paradis. Il faut que je lise la nuit des temps, mais je ne trouve jamais le temps… A propos, je suis habituée à avoir des lectrices, mais en revoyant ton pseudo je me suis demandée si tu n'étais pas un garçon. Allez, bye bye et gros bisousssss **

**Severia**** Dousbrune : Je commence à me faire du mourrons pour le véritable aspect de Néréis, lol, j'espère de ne pas décevoir, il y a tellement d'attente. Cassons le suspens ! Pour la formule « autant bien », « autant bien », je ne sais pas du tout en fait. Je sais que j'emploie à l'oral et comme Néréis parle, je n'ai pas été très rigoureuse. **

**Meredith : Je uploadais toutes les semaines. La semaine prochaine, ce sera donc la dernière fois…. Pour la suite de Néréis, je repasserai en juillet faire un petit coucou, mais les publications ne seront pas aussi régulières car les chapitres ne sont pas encore prêts, et j'ai beaucoup de projets en cours. Kisssss**

**Gloumax**** : merci j'ai beaucoup misé sur la mise en scène pour la fin. Kissss**

**Mamie-boubou**** : Oui, ça bastonne Pour Harry, je ne peux pas répondre, mais tu vas voir incessamment sous peu. bisousss**

**Areia**** : Merci ! (grand sourire) Bisoussss**

**Etincelle de vie : Ouééééé ! Une lettre classique, comme moi ! Tu vas voir le grec, c'est mmmmmm ! Y a pas de mots. Contente que les poèmes t'aient plu. ;-) En lisant ta note, j'ai l'impression de me voir : comme toi au même âge (lol, ça me fait paraître vieille dit comme ça) j'étais fan de manga sans en connaître beaucoup, je faisais du latin… lol Un miroir rajeunissant Je suis toujours ravie d'apprendre à connaître mes lecteurs, ;-) Kissssssss**

**Ryannon**** : Mdrrrrr pour tes intrusions. Ben quoi, c'est pas une _lumière_, Miss _Samova_, hein _Big__ ben_ ? Mon dieu, chuis pitoyable, loooool. Pour le mot « putain », j'emploie intentionnellement catin ensuite parce que je trouve le premier trop vulgaire pour l'utiliser à intervalle aussi près (lol, la morale et moi !) Kisssss **

**Angie**** Black : Merchi ! Plus qu'un chapitre après celui là, ;-) kisssss**

**Griselle**** : Merci beaucoooup ! (lol, mes chevilles gonflent, gonflent, gonflent….) Quand j'ai écris ce vers : **le dessein retourné du meurtre que j'attends. **Je me demandais s'il était compréhensible, parce que j'ai tendance à utiliser les mots dans des sens très large parfois (je pense à « retourné »)**** Big kisssssssss**

**Cycy**** Lupin : Lol, je n'y avais pas pensé à ce coup-là ! (Néréis enceinte de Voldy) mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis tellement tordue, j'aurais pu le faire, lol ;-) Néréis effrayante ? héhéhéhé Merci pour tes rewievs ! Gros bisoussssss**

* * *

**33/ … Et la tour d'Eternité.**

Mais bien sur ! Ce qui est pur, c'est ce qui est sans mélange, sans tâche… La beauté grecque est définie selon les principes du cosmos, de l'harmonie et de la symétrie…

Tous se taisent et observent Néréis… Voldemort avait devant lui une jeune fille qui semblait aller sur ses 17 ans… A peine moins grande que Madurei, couverte d'une robe blanche qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et d'une chevelure bleutée… Une jeune fille ? Non, une néréide… Car Néréis Serpentard était la seule des filles de Sir Frédéric à avoir hérité, à un tel degré, des caractéristiques du peuple de sa mère… D'où son surnom de bâtarde, de monstre attardé… Elle se mouvait avec une grâce féline qui rappelait les ondulations de la mer, ses canines étaient aiguisées et légèrement proéminentes. De visage, elle évoquait un petit mélange entre la beauté froide de Madurei et la douceur sereine de Salana…

Mais en fait, ce que Sir Frédéric haïssait le plus, c'était ses yeux. La beauté est soi-disant ce qui est symétrique, la pureté serait homogène. Le regard de Néréis ne l'était pas : Des yeux _vairons_… Sans pupilles, comme les Néréides et l'Ecarlate au summum de sa folie meurtrière. Un regard totalement déséquilibré par des couleurs opposées : l'un vert, clair comme la vase d'un ruisseau en été, l'autre violet, obscur comme l'améthyste la plus dure… Ses étranges yeux étaient soulignés par des marques légèrement noires qui ornaient ses paupières, comme un maquillage naturel. Ce déséquilibre outre l'impression de mal à l'aise qui l'accompagnait, suggérait que ce regard vous décortiquait membres par membres lorsqu'il se posait sur vous…

Voldemort frissonna : mais c'est qu'elle était _belle_ dans son effroyable asymétrie…

« -Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin, la néréide… Souffla-t-il, ou monstre de foire ? C'est au choix… »

Le petit moment de surprise était passé. Rogue retint son souffle. Les Servantes retombèrent dans leur folie originelle et reprirent la lutte. Tous s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans un chaos de coups et de cris. Elles riaient ! Elles riaient aux éclats, subjuguées par l'odeur du sang mêlée aux hurlements de douleur. Et Néréis se fondait à la perfection dans ce tumulte, tout aussi soumise à la folie que les Servantes, elle paraissait danser tout en se battant… Prolongeons l'art jusqu'à la cruauté la plus pure ! Privée de pouvoirs, la semi Néréide se contentait de ses griffes et de ses crocs mais c'étaient des armes d'une extrême efficacité. Elle se débarrassa des quelques sorciers qui avaient tenté de l'immobiliser et sauta sur Jédusor pour le renverser, ils roulèrent, chutèrent, l'une se releva, l'autre la frappa du sortilège Doloris : Néréis hurla de douleur et attendit que le sort cesse pour éclater d'un grand rire.

« -Rogue, attention ! » Cria Rei.

Son amant évita une lance en os au dernier moment. Il aperçut Linéar : le jeune homme s'arma à nouveau d'une arme forgée en os et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre lui. Madurei l'attrapa au vol, tournoya sur place, et s'en servit pour transpercer le crâne d'un Mangemort qui l'avait attaquée de dos.

Néréis rampait à terre, en ricanant. Voldemort, exaspéré par son attitude, décida de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient.

« -Disjunctum ! » Hurla-t-il.

Le sort de séparation ! Néréis gronda sous l'effet de la surprise mais le rayon lumineux l'heurta de plein fouet. Comme si on la privait d'une partie de son âme, un halo bleu jaillit de son corps et tournoya dans les airs. Les Servantes éclatèrent toutes comme des bulles de savon.

« -La Clé des Chimères ! » Gueula Madurei, « mais il est FOU ! »

Voldemort ordonna à ses Mangemorts de tenter de l'absorber.

« -Sang-De-Bourbe ! » Cria Néréis furieuse, « comment oses-tu ! »

Jédusor l'attrapa alors vigoureusement à la gorge, la jeune fille essaya de le mordre en poussant des hurlements de furie. Il la lâcha et pointa sa baguette sur son cou endolori :

« -THANATOIS ! »

Mais le sol se déroba sous eux et Néréis sombra dans une pièce souterraine qui se referma prestement. Voldemort fit éclater les murs qui tentaient de l'écraser et remonta à l'air libre : Joyce possédait toujours sa Clé et elle venait de sauver sa jumelle !

* * *

La Clé des Chimères Animées virevoltaient encore dans les airs. Madurei s'envola pour la saisir mais quelqu'un bondit sur son dos pour s'en servir d'appui : Linéar avala sous ses yeux la sphère lumineuse. Aussitôt, de nouvelles Servantes apparurent, mais si celles de Néréis ressemblaient à des nones échappées d'un couvent gothique, celles du jeune Mangemort était bottées, toutes de cuir vêtues et faisaient claquer des fouets en pouffant sur un mode hystérique quoique harmonieux.

« Bravo ! » S'insurgea Rogue. Les Ksris avaient peut-être fui à cause de l'arrivée des anciennes Servantes de Sir Frédéric, mais à quoi cela servait-il maintenant qu'il y avait ces diablesses pour les remplacer ?

« -Repliez-vous ! » Hurla Madurei aux membres de l'Ordre… « Repliez-vous ! Nous allons en finir à _notre_ façon ! »

Les forces étaient maintenant de 1 contre 5, en faveur des Mangemorts. Les Servantes, plus machiavéliques que leur ancienne version, firent silence pour se concentrer exclusivement sur la bataille. Mais Rei n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle attrapa Linéar et le souleva pour se diriger à tire d'ailes vers la Tour d'Ivoire.

« - Mais rattrapez la ! » hurla Voldemort, « RATTRAPEZ LA ! »

L'avant poste de la Tour d'Eternité… car si Joyce pouvait modifier toutes les pièces du château, cette Tour était le seul lieu qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer d'endroit géographiquement… Voldemort lança des imprécations de haine et ses Mangemorts poursuivirent la femme ailée. Rogue aurait certainement été exécuté si le sol ne l'avait pas soudainement englouti.

« -Levez-vous ! » Lui dit Néréis alors qu'il venait de choir douloureusement sur les fesses. « C'est Joyce qui nous… »

Et à nouveau le sol se mit à onduler comme un océan déchaîné, Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il se retrouva, enlacé par Néréis, lancé sur des dalles à grande vitesse.

« Plus de temps à perdre ! » Déclara Joyce dans l'esprit de sa jumelle, « je vous emmène à moi ! Je suis dans la Tour avec Caïn ! Sirius est resté auprès de Potter… »

« J'ai perdu la Cl… »

« Madurei nous l'apporte… »

* * *

« -Vous avez une sacrée poigne ! » S'exclama Linéar sans parvenir à se dégager de l'étreinte de Madurei.

« -Ta gueule ! P'tit con ! Je vais te saigner comme un porc une fois dans la Tour ! »

« -Mais non, voyons », dit-il avec un petit sourire, « ne soyez pas si crispée ! »

« -La ferme ! Saleté de Mangemort ! »

« -Oulalala ! Mais savez-vous que je fais cela uniquement pour passer le temps ? »

« -Silence ! Si tu crois que je serai plus clémente parce que tu n'es qu'un gosse, tu… »

Mais nulle occasion de déblatérer davantage : un Thanatois venait de la frôler. La Tour n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres…

* * *

Surfant au sommet d'un bric à braque de dalles et de roches, Rogue et Néréis espérait sincèrement, en voyant qu'ils approchaient dangereusement des escaliers montant dans la Tour, que Joyce les arrêterait juste devant mais finalement… Avez-vous déjà descendu un escalier sur les fesses ? Ça fait très mal… Alors imaginez de les _monter_ dans la même position, c'est pire… C'est ce que firent les deux infortunés sorciers.

Joyce modula le mur à sa droite pour l'ouvrir et Madurei se vautra à l'intérieur. Au même moment, Néréis et le maître des potions arrivaient dans un roulé-boulé dantesque. Caïn et Néréis eurent un lourd regard l'un pour l'autre, il sembla choqué de la revoir avec une telle brusquerie et avait tant de choses à lui dire… Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps.

« -Voldemort va arriver dans quelques secondes », cria Rei, « il faut… »

Elle s'apprêta à trancher la gorge de Linéar avec son épée qu'elle venait d'évoquer mais il recula en trois enjambées décidées, lui jetant un regard rancunier. Rogue pointa sa baguette sur lui :

« -Allez, tu me revaudras ça plus tard, petit ! Disjunctum ! »

Simultanément, Caïn en fit de même avec Joyce. Les Clés se dégagèrent de leur prison charnelle et s'unirent sous leurs yeux. Une explosion de lumière fit étinceler la Tour comme si l'Ivoire s'était remodelée dans le cristal le plus flamboyant.

L'Arbre à son tour rayonna. Sirius dut fermer les yeux : il ne pouvait même plus apercevoir son filleul, mais il devinait que les sources énergétiques étaient en place…

Linéar allait s'enfuir mais il attrapa Joyce par le poigné :

« -Petite princesse », soupira-t-il avec une méchanceté calculée. « J'espère qu'on aura une occasion de se revoir... »

Elle le regarda avec un feu venimeux au fond de ses yeux et en réponse, il la lâcha brusquement et ricana avec empressement avant de se faufiler dans les escaliers de la Tour pour s'enfuir.

« -Lady Joyce ! » Cria Caïn, « ne le laissez pas partir ! »

Mais il était déjà trop tard, Linéar venait de disparaître. Rogue ne s'en souciait guère :

« -Dîtes-moi plutôt ce qu'on fait maintenant ! »

Madurei secoua la tête et lorgna sur Joyce qui se retourna en réponse vers Néréis.

« -Rien », fit celle-ci, « goûtez au Miracle ! »

Quelque chose vint frapper contre la Tour : Voldemort essayait de la percer, mais ils étaient tous à l'abris. On pouvait sortir de la Tour d'Ivoire, mais on ne pouvait plus y entrer…

C'est alors qu'au beau milieu du château, là où se trouvait l'Arbre de science, une colonne de lumière s'éleva. La Tour d'Ivoire, ayant achevé son transfert d'énergie, reprit sa forme première, sans toutefois perdre son bouclier, tandis que la nouvelle Tour s'élevait, plus haute et plus lumineuse, en s'affinant jusqu'aux confins du ciel. La Tour d'Eternité venait de naître…

Elles explosaient en milliers de couleur criardes et sombres : un mélange de ténèbres et d'espoirs, la lumière semblait voltiger en tourbillons et plus elle se développait, plus la tour prenait la forme d'une longue pyramide effilée.

« -C'est ça qui est censé manipuler le destin ? S'étonna Joyce. Mais Potter saura-t-il la contrôler ? »

Néréis se mordit les lèvres avant de crier pour bien se faire entendre :

« -Non ! Cette Tour n'abolit pas le destin, comme vous le croyiez : Elle l'INCARNE ! Comment vous expliquer ? C'est une réunion de forces telle qu'elle peut détruire tout ce qui a été… Quant à ce qui sera, elle peut y exercer une influence déterminante ! Mais tout cela dépendra de ce que nous voulons _au fond de nous_ ! »

« -Je vois », répondit Rei, « quand nous serons à l'intérieur, il faudra surveiller le moindre de nos gestes, de nos paroles et de nos pensées, car leurs effets seront décuplés ! »

« -Pas toi ! Tu resteras ici. » Gronda Rogue.

La Tour d'Ivoire offrait encore un asile sûr et Rogue préférait que Madurei y demeure.

« -Je te demande pardon ? » S'indigna Madurei. « Tu crois que je vais te laisser risquer ta vie, tu es f… »

« -… au courant de tout alors pour une fois, fais-moi confiance. »

Il lui cloua le bec en s'emparant de ses lèvres :

« -Albus a lâché le morceau ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant brièvement.

« -Oui », dit Rogue en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, « et ne me refais plus JAMAIS ça ! »

« - Non, plus jamais… »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, elle le repoussa encore, armé d'un nouvel argument mais

Néréis, qui avait croisé les bras d'impatience, attrapa Rogue par sa cape :

« -Joyce, Caïn, vous restez avec Madurei, ici ! » Cria-t-elle.

Madurei la fusilla du regard, et sa petite sœur répondit l'air de rien :

« -Nous avons besoin d'un contact extérieur pour revenir, Madurei, et je suis navrée de le dire, les ondes psychiques de Joyce et de Caïn ne sont pas assez… « vivaces »… pour nous y fier. »

Le visage de Joyce sembla crier : « excuse à deux balles ! C'est faux de chez faux ! » Et Caïn, faisant abstraction de la remarque, manifesta l'envie de la suivre : il était hors de question qu'il la laisse partir seule. Néréis prit son visage entre ses mains avec une convoitise digne d'une muse vénale.

« -Mon cher Caïn », souffla-t-elle tandis que Joyce avait pâli à ce spectacle. « Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais… à croquer ? »

Ce grain de voix : Caïn ouvrit bien grand ses yeux gris et se souvint... Quand Anaïmon avait pris possession de Néréis et avait décapité le dragon, il lui avait semblé que c'était Lady Joyce Serpentard qui s'était adressé à lui mais…

_« Et au moment même où la rose était décapitée, il en fut de même pour le dragon, son sang éjecta soudainement sa tête comme un bouchon de champagne, et le liquide rouge jaillit ainsi qu'un volcan en plein réveil. Caïn, qui s'était détaché de Sirius, fut largement aspergé. Il étendit ses bras d'un air dégoûté et stupéfait tandis que le sang en dégoulinait.  
__"-Ne fais pas une telle tête, Caïn, ricana Joyce, t'es bien plus BEAU comme ça !"  
__Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une gourmandise qui ne lui ressemblait guère. »_

Oui, il avait cru que c'était sa jumelle mais finalement, c'était peut-être une manifestation inconsciente de la vrai Néréis. Semblant voir son trouble, celle-ci avança ses lèvres vers les siennes comme pour l'envoûter et… Elle saisit férocement son col pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui refila un superbe coup de genou dans le ventre. Il s'écroula à terre.

« -J'aurais du essayer ça », dit Rogue en jetant un œil sur Madurei qui croisa les bras de colère, « c'est très efficace… Enfin, pas dans le ventre, évidemment, mais un bon coup sur la tête… »

« -Allons-y », répondit simplement Néréis.

Mais l'escalier s'était bouché quelques mètres plus bas : comment le jeune Mangemort s'était donc sauvé ? Rogue trouva la méthode : ils passèrent tout simplement à travers le mur d'ivoire et se retrouvèrent… dans le vide… C'est alors que Joyce bondit à leur suite. Néréis eut un sourire en coin : bien sur que sa jumelle n'avait pu s'empêcher de la suivre ! Avant d'avoir pu crier, la Tour d'Eternité les darda de rayons et les happa littéralement.

* * *

Et une plaine de nuées roses et noires s'offrit à eux. L'espace semblait infini : ils étaient à l'intérieur de la Tour. Rogue se releva en soutenant la jeune fille :

« -Ton collier a disparu ! » S'exclama-t-il.

En effet, l'entrave posée par Lucius Malefoy avait été détruite en pénétrant dans la Tour. Néréis laissa échapper une exclamation de joie. Mais une voix maudite aux oreilles de Rogue s'éleva bientôt :

« Les Mangemorts ont fui en voyant Voldemort disparaître… »

C'était la voix de Potter.

« -Tout va bien, Harry ? » S'enquit Néréis qui le trouvait trop faible à son goût.

« -Pourquoi irait-il mal cet espèce de… »

« Oui, un peu fatigué c'est tout… » Résonna la voix du Survivant. « J'ai attiré Voldemort dans la Tour, et j'ai une vue d'ensemble sur l'extérieur… Les Mangemorts ont l'air de croire que Voldemort est mort… »

« -En d'autre terme », gronda Néréis…

« -… Il est vivant… » Conclut Rogue.

Vivant… Et c'était à eux de s'en charger… Néréis avança à pas feutrés, balançant son regard détraqué de droite à gauche…

Rogue tenait fermement sa baguette et guettait particulièrement derrière eux.

« -Où est ma sœur ? » S'étonna Néréis, « où… »

Rogue et son élève eurent la même révélation au même instant : Si le collier de Néréis avait disparu, celui de « l'Ecarlate » aussi, ainsi Joyce devait être retombée dans la folie due à l'Imperium…

« -C'est pas vrai ! » Gronda Néréis, « je sens qu'elle va nous refaire une crise de jalousie ! »

Ils se préparèrent à l'affrontement qui risquait de subvenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Rogue s'immobilisa et remua l'un de ses pieds avec dégoût :

« -Que se passe-t-il ? » S'étonna-t-il, « on dirait de la… »

De la boue… Le sol devenait humide et la nuée rose vira à la cendre la plus froide…

« -La Tour d'Eternité se craquelle ! » S'exclama Madurei.

A défaut de pouvoir se rendre utile, elle regardait par une petite meurtrière placée dans l'escalier de la Tour d'Ivoire…

« -Elle est très éphémère », commenta Caïn, encore perché en haut en se massant douloureusement l'abdomen, « elle est en train de boire toute l'énergie de l'Arbre de Science… S'ils n'en sortent pas à temps… »

Mieux valait ne pas y penser…

« -On aurait du laisser Sir Jédusor tout seul à l'intérieur », ajouta le jeune homme.

« -Il aurait trouvé un moyen de revenir », rétorqua froidement Madurei. « Il ne doit pas disparaître avec la tour, il faut l'abattre avant. »

Le sol s'inclina brutalement et une boue couleur de sang et de misère s'écoula vers ce qui semblait constituer un trou noir… Un trou noir qui n'était autre que Voldemort.

Rogue fut paralysé devant cette vision : le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au fond de la « cuve », enchevêtré dans une masse noire maculée d'une liqueur rouge amère, il se débattait comme pour en sortir, pestant contre ses cousines, contre ce traître de Severus… Mais il ne pouvait s'en défaire : Tom Jédusor avait emmagasiné tant de forces démoniaques que la Tour même ne le considérait plus comme un être vivant et elle essayait de s'emparer de ses pouvoirs : le destin, envieux, tentait de l'avaler. Néréis put voir ce qui attendait les présomptueux et les fous.

« -Tom », murmura-t-elle en se souvenant des imprécations de Camille, haute figure d'une pièce de corneille, «oui, unique objet de mon ressentiment. Tom, de qui vient mon bras d'immoler les tourments. Tom qui se voudrait maître et qu'aucun cœur n'adore. Tom enfin que moi je hais parce qu'il s'honore… »

Voldemort les aperçut enfin et au lieu de dédier tous ses efforts à son propre salut, il décida de les tuer. Des éclairs orangers, mais d'un orange criard et inquiétant, jaillirent de ses yeux pour percuter les deux sorciers.

« -Avada Kedavra ! » Hurla Néréis.

Mais au lieu de l'étonnante fulguration dont elle irradiait habituellement c'est une volute de fumée verte qui s'échappa d'elle.

« -Rogue ! » Cria-t-elle, « mon pouvoir s'amenuise ! Je crois que c'est parce que l'Arbre perd ses forces ! Mon don va disparaître avec lui ! »

Rogue, sans avoir le loisir de lui répondre, bondit sur le côté pour éviter une charge d'énergie qui en définitive lui arracha sa baguette des mains. La foudre s'abattit non loin de lui et dessina une brèche dans le néant. Il allait être aspiré mais il put se retenir par chance au bord qui s'avérait assez rugueux. Le sol avait changé de texture, passant d'une boue insaisissable à l'aspect d'un tissu élastique. Il s'accrocha à l'étoffe, tenta de remonter et…

« -Alors, cher Rouge-Gorge », s'éleva une voix outrée et persiflant, « on trouve toujours le moyen de se rattacher à la vie ? »

Joyce venait d'arriver au dessus de lui, ses pupilles avaient bien disparu à nouveau et elle lorgnait sur lui avec une abominable expression de haine, de dégoût, de rancœur et d'un tas d'autres sentiments qui forment les prémices du mal. Elle leva un pied, prête à le frapper pour le convier à son dernier voyage, mais un éclair de Lord Voldemort la heurta et elle passa tête la première dans le vide. Enfin, sa chute ne dura pas longtemps car elle heurta Rogue qui, bon joueur, la rattrapa d'un bras. Il la remonta tant bien que mal, et Joyce lui tendit la main pour l'aider en retour. En effet, elle aussi perdait son pouvoir spécial et reprenait ses esprits… Quand Rogue fut à l'abri de toute chute, elle s'agrippa férocement à ses habits en criaillant :

« -Je te hais ! J'espère que tu le sais, je te hais ! »

« -Oui », dit-il, « et si ça peut te faire plaisir, moi aussi je te hais ! »

Elle soupira de soulagement :

« -Merci, mon Dieu ! »

Et Rogue tourna sa tête vers Néréis qui les regardait :

« -Merci pour ton aide, toi ! » Maugréa-t-il.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête :

« -J'étais prête à intervenir, mais je voulais voir si Joyce était capable de résister à la tentation… »

« -J'y suis arrivée », annonça fièrement celle-ci.

Mais Rogue se releva comme un fou furieux : ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de taper la causette alors que Lord Voldemort n'était pas loin !

« -Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir ! » Ricana Néréis, « il se dépatouille dans sa merd… »

Un éclair heurta son crâne et elle tomba illico, victime de sa vantardise. Joyce se jeta sur elle mais la pente du sol s'accentua encore plus et ils glissèrent tous sans exception. Rogue parvint à se maintenir en s'accrochant avec le peu d'ongles qu'il possédait. (C'est pas une gonzesse notre Severus !)

« -Néréis ! » Hurla-t-il pour qu'elle se réveille, « NEREIS ! »

Mais la jeune fille glissait, inconsciente. Joyce, qui ne pouvait retarder sa propre descente, prit une grave décision : elle s'élança pour tomber encore plus vite que sa jumelle. Rogue retint son souffle en voyant celle qui le haïssait plus que quiconque se sacrifier. Et puis au dernier instant, il ferma les yeux, redoutant ce que donnerait l'impact de cette chétive sorcière contre le Seigneur du Mal. Joyce aussi avait clos les paupières, et sa vie défila dans sa tête : et même un instant de sa vie en particulier. Et quand Rogue rouvrit les yeux, il ne put croire ce qu'il voyait… Non, c'était incroyable… Voldemort… venait d'être frappé à mort…

* * *

Voldemort succombait, transpercé par le bras de Joyce qui le regardait avec stupéfaction : elle avait repensé à ce jour où elle avait tué sa mère, armée de la Faux. Elle avait imaginé que son bras était devenu aussi puissant que l'Arme, et la Tour avait exaucé sa prière. Elle venait de lacérer le cœur du diable aux yeux rouges. Elle poussa un cri de terreur puis de soulagement. Voldemort s'affaissa, vomissant du sang et des injures :

« -Gaarrces… » Parvint-il à articuler.

Le sol s'aplanit, et redevint poussiéreux comme sur le point de disparaître. Néréis gisait, inerte. Rogue se précipita sur elle : elle respirait encore faiblement. Voldemort redressa une dernière fois le front : il mourrait, certes, mais il avait encore quelque chose à dire :

« -Cette Tour a un fonctionnement des plus aléatoires, je vois, mais Harry Potter ne peut pas tout contrôler ! Alors je souhaite… Je _veux_ que l'enfant que porte cette putain de Madurei… Je veux que cet enfant soit l'objet de votre perte à TOUS ! Votre réussite sera éphémère ! Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de jouir de cette victoire indéfiniment, et ce sera de sa faute ! Cet enfant… Ce _garçon_… Qu'il soit maudit ! Qu'il vous maudisse tous à son tour ! J'en ferai mon digne héritier… »

Mais la voix de Seigneur des Ténèbres était aussi légère que le murmure du mourant et seul Joyce, encore à proximité de lui, l'entendit. Sans attendre, elle secoua la tête avec force :

« -Non ! » Hurla-t-elle, « ferme-la ! Je t'ai assez entendu ! Laisse les miens en paix ! Ils ont assez souffert ! Je veux qu'ils aient tous une chance de se rattraper ! Ils ne peuvent pas finir comme ça ! Emporte ta hargne et ta rancœur en enfer, car cet enfant à naître, si Dieu la lui refuse, aura du moins MA bénédiction ! »

Néréis semblait avoir compris quelle menace avait du faire Lord Voldemort pour que sa sœur lui réponde ainsi, et une larme ultime glissa sur sa joue, car Joyce oubliait de s'inclure dans cette prière… Rogue la soutint quand elle tenta de se relever :

« -Je veux mon miracle », balbutia-t-elle, « je veux que ma jumelle s'en sorte… »

Voldemort n'écoutait déjà plus, et regardait les cimes pleines de lumières qui le surplombaient, un étrange sourire sur son visage, comme s'il avait pu soudainement accéder à une vérité les dépassant tous. Un rire satisfait d'échappa de lui, assuré qu'il était qu'un jour il serait vengé… Mais rien pourtant n'était moins sûr… Il ne suffisait pas de criailler comme un enfant capricieux pour que la Tour se soumette à nos caprices. Joyce était tombée à genoux, priant de toutes ses forces pour conjurer le mauvais sort…

Voldemort mourut sans autre cérémonie mais c'est à ce moment-là que Harry Potter, le Survivant, expira également : L'Arbre, lui-même drainé par la Tour, avait pris ses dernières forces…

Le comprenant, Néréis jeta à Rogue un dernier regard plein de terreur avant que la Tour ne parte en fumée…

* * *

**Ce n'est pas terminé ! Lol, encore un chapitre et l'épilogue (ça finit pas comme ça, naaaaan !)**

**Voici les imprécations de Camille, je les adore, miam miam ! Je les ai parodiée pour déconner, histoire de rester dans la folie « citation » de Néréis…**

**Rome, l'unique objet de mon ressentiment !  
Rome, à qui vient ton bras d'immoler mon amant !  
Rome qui t'a vu naître, et que ton coeur adore !  
Rome enfin que je hais parce qu'elle t'honore !  
Puissent tous ses voisins ensemble conjurés  
Saper ses fondements encor mal assurés !  
Et si ce n'est assez de toute l'Italie,  
Que l'Orient contre elle à l'Occident s'allie;  
Que cent peuples unis des bouts de l'univers  
Passent pour la détruire et les monts et les mers !  
Qu'elle même sur soi renverse ses murailles,  
Et de ses propres mains déchire ses entrailles !  
Que le courroux du Ciel allumé par mes voeux  
Fasse pleuvoir sur elle un déluge de feux !  
Puissé-je de mes voeux y voir tomber ce foudre,  
Voir ses maisons en cendre, et tes lauriers en poudre,  
Voir le dernier Romain à son dernier soupir,  
Moi seule en être cause et mourir de plaisir !**


	56. Chapitre 34 : La libération d'Anaïmon

**Kikooo ! Voici le dernier chapitre… Je fais quelques retouches à l'épilogue mais il va venir dans les prochains jours, lol, ne pensez pas que je laisse une fin aussi frustrante !**

**Désolé pour les fans d'Harry Potter, mais je voyais son destin comme lié à celui de Lord Voldemort…**

**Review :**

**Griselle : **Pauvre Potter, au moins il ne souffre plus… (lol) Tu vas peut-être en vouloir à Caïn alors parce que… Kisss ;-)

**Namyothis** : Merchiii ! Soigne-toi bien surtout ! Kissss

**Gloumax** : J'ai fait une liste des morts du coup (elle est tout en bas, regarde-la qu'après avoir lu, lol) C'est vrai que ça en fait un paquet… Oui, il était temps que Voldemort crève, héhéhéhé… Kisss

**Ryannon** : NON ! Néréis ne louche pas ! mdrrrrr NAAAAN ! Les canines aiguisées, ça me fait penser aussi à des vampires, nyarf nyarf ! Arrête de haïr cette pauvre Anaïmon, elle a tant souffert… Pour la réplique de Voldy : j'ai loooonguement réfléchi. Si je me fais transpercer le bide ou le cœur, quel son risque de sortir de ma bouche ? aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr… Et de quelle insulte ce son se rapproche-t-il le plus ? gaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrce…. Lol A un moment j'avais pensé à une réplique à la Ganondorf de Zelda : peste soââât de l'Ooooorrrrdre et des fiiiilles de Siirrrrr Frééédééé… GASP Et il n'aurait pas eu le temps de finir, loooool. Bon après il reprend son souffle et il parle un peu plus normalement ;-) kisssss

**Severia Dousbrune** : Merci pour ce compliment (chic, chic, chic !) Je n'ai pas vu la malédiction de Damien mais j'ai vu sa parodie dans South Park… (lé référence ) En fait, j'avais déjà commencé à imaginer la suite sans cette malédiction. Enfin, pour l'instant je n'ai pas écris donc cela peut changer mais ce qui risque de jouer des tours au fils de Rogue, c'est surtout l'importance que les gens vont y donner, à tort ou à raison. Mais on va bien voir, il faut que j'écrive d'abord (comme je n'aime pas parler dans le vague ! looool). Anaïmon est restée la sœur de Néréis parce qu'elle perd son pouvoir aussi, et moi-même je me demande si elle aurait pu résister dans le cas contraire. Par contre un petit détail à ajouter : Voldemort à proférer cette menace à voix basse. Rogue et Néréis ne savent pas ce qu'il a dit exactement et seule Anaïmon a entendu, personne ne prendra vraiment garde à ces imprécations. (Surtout que je n'ai pas fait réagir Rogue : en fait, il n'a même pas écouté Anaïmon (il s'en foutait un peu, lol), et tentait de soutenir Néréis). Kisssss

**Areia** : Merci ! Je craignais justement que les transferts d'énergie paraissent trop facile et futile, mais je suis contente de voir que ça t'a plu kisssss

**Morsureamicale** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ce mélange t'ait plue ;-) Bisoussss Ps : chouette pseudo

**La folleuh** : Ho ! Merci ! C'est un chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. (Miam miam, que de bons poèmes, bwhéééééé) Lol, ta review me fait délirer car j'ai reçu quasiment la même sur un autre site à propos de ce chapitre. Héhéhé, bon courage dans ta continuation, kissssou !

**MamieBoubou** : Tu vas me faire passer pour une sadique, lol, c'est dit avec une telle passion en si peu de mots, ;-) Kissss

* * *

**34/ La libération d'Anaïmon.**

Le château de Sir Frédéric se désagrégea en même temps, mais lentement, très lentement… Madurei et Caïn étaient descendus de la Tour d'Ivoire. Il ne restait plus que quelques survivants de l'Ordre. Apprenant la disparition de Lord Voldemort dans une colonne de lumière, le courageux Ministère de la Magie avait débarqué au grand complet et commençait déjà à entreprendre d'emprisonner les Mangemorts qui étaient encore sur place.

Une des premières parties du château à disparaître fut celle qui recouvrait l'Arbre de Science. Madurei et le jeune Ksri s'approchèrent de l'Arbre, sous le ciel découvert, qui flétrissait à vue d'oeil, emportant avec lui le cadavre décomposé d'Harry Potter. Sirius pleurait de rage à ses côtés : il n'avait rien pu faire. Et à leur approche, il se retourna férocement contre eux :

« -Caïn », s'exclama-t-il comme foudroyé par la douleur, « dis-moi la vérité ! Est-ce que tu savais qu'on aurait… un tel RESULTAT ! »

Le jeune homme resta de marbre, puis il répondit :

« -Oui… »

Sirius se précipita vers lui mais Rei s'interposa :

« -Arrêtez, Sirius, ce n'est qu'un gosse ! »

« -Dégagez », répliqua-t-il menaçant en faisant mine de vouloir la frapper, « ou je vous… »

« -Mais le professeur Rogue l'avait dit », rétorqua Caïn, « nous étions en guerre… »

« -LUI ! » Reprit Sirius avec haine, « je suppose qu'il était au courant ! »

« -Non », répondit Caïn, « ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« -Severus n'en savait rien, Sirius, et moi non plus », s'écria Madurei. « Mais à quoi cela aurait servi que vous le sachiez ! Je ne dis pas que Caïn a eu raison, en fait pour être honnête je pense que vous auriez du être au courant, et Harry aussi, même si ça n'aurait rien changé, mais je ne veux pas davantage de violence ! Plus de violence ! »

Sirius s'en retourna vers le cadavre de son filleul en agitant nerveusement ses mains sur son visage. Madurei tenta de lui parler à nouveau mais il les chassa avec vigueur en les intimant bien de ne plus jamais s'approcher de lui, criant plein de rancœur qu'ils étaient de la même race que « Snivellus »…

Les deux Ksris s'éloignèrent… Autour d'eux, les gens du Ministère s'affairaient : l'un des sorciers faisaient la liste de ceux qui avaient pu s'enfuir : Lucius Malefoy, Raphaël Nenza, Linéar Normon et ainsi de suite… Madurei gronda avec rage en entendant cela et se mit à guetter le ciel : attendant le retour de son amant et de ses sœurs…

Et ils apparurent : Rogue et Joyce se suspendaient à Néréis qui avaient déployé ses grandes et noires ailes…

Caïn porta son attention sur ces deux jumelles qui étaient encore plus différentes que l'étaient Salana et Madurei. Joyce était plus petite que Néréis et semblait bien plus jeune. En fait, son épanouissement physique avait été retardé par sa personnalité troublée par l'Imperium, elle avait grandi plus lentement que sa jumelle et ne possédait même pas d'ailes… Mais tout cela, c'était fini… Elles étaient… libérées…

Néréis déposa sa sœur sur une petite tourelle qui résistait encore et descendit plus bas pour déposer Rogue. Il commença par enlacer Madurei. Néréis contempla Caïn sans mot dire.

« -Comment avez-vous pu sortir ! » S'étonna Rei avec ravissement.

« -Parce que nous le voulions », répondit Néréis.

« -Et Voldemort ? » S'enquit Rogue, « ne souhaitait-il pas devenir immortel ? Pourquoi la Tour n'a-t-elle pas exaucé sa requête ? »

« -Elle allait le faire, je pense », dit Néréis en réfléchissant. « Quoique Potter devait essayer de l'en empêcher, je crois qu'elle s'apprêtait à _fusionner_ avec Jédusor, mais celui-ci a du mal interpréter la volonté du destin et il a cru qu'elle tentait de l'engloutir pour en faire un de ses composants. Dommage pour lui, il n'a pas été assez fou jusqu'au bout… »

Un sorcier du Ministère qui les observait depuis déjà quelques minutes les interrompit :

« -Ramenez « Anaïmon » ici ! Nous devons l'embarquer… »

« -Je vais la chercher », annonça froidement Néréis, « je vous l'emmène. »

« -Mais… »Allait s'opposer le sorcier.

« -Elle est désarmée ! » Gueula Madurei, « vous n'avez rien à craindre ! Occupez-vous plutôt de vos fuyards, bons à rien ! »

Rogue tiqua du regard : des fuyards ? Ce Ministère était décidemment un ramassis d'abrutis ! Et il se tourna ver la jeune fille :

« -Néréis, tu… »

« -Je m'occupe de Joyce », répondit-elle, « ne vous inquiétez pas… »

* * *

Néréis se posa sur la tourelle. Joyce était à terre, prostrée comme les martyrs des mauvaises peintures de la Renaissance.

« -Joyce ? »

Elle était couchée en position fœtale, les pupilles dilatées. La Guerre était finie, ils avaient gagné, mais elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

Néréis s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, les ailes encore déployées, et la secoua doucement par les épaules :

« -C'est le moment pour toi de fuir ! Veux-tu que je te transporte en volant ? Je me moque bien de devenir une fugitive. Allez, viens ! Je t'emmène. »

Mais sa jumelle repoussa sa main en ravalant ses larmes :

« -ça ne servira à rien, j'ai envie de vomir ! J'ai pu être forte pour toi, Néréis, parce que les circonstances l'exigeaient, mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu as survécu, ça me suffit. »

« -Mais tu peux encore… »

« -J'AI ENVIE DE VOMIR ! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je regrette tout ce que j'ai fais ou si c'est par _jalousie_ ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, mais viendra le jour où tu épouseras quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce jour-là, je ne veux pas être là ! »

Elle ricana avec rancœur :

« -Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bien sur que je ne serai pas là ! Je serai dans une cellule, entourée par ces immondes détraqueurs. Ils me rendront dingues ! Ainsi s'est déroulée la vie de la benjamine des Serpentards : elle est née folle, a vécu dans la folie, et a trouvé pour la première fois la raison afin de redevenir folle à nouveau. Oui, je serai tout aussi tarée, et je serai seulement plus amère car j'aurai entrevu ce qu'aurait pu donner ma vie si je n'avais pas été la bête de foire… »

Les quolibets, les cris, les familles des victimes : elle s'attendait déjà à payer par le sang, par les larmes…

« -Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer cela, grande sœur : je suis fatiguée à _mort_… Il n'y a plus de mots qui pourront exprimer ce qu'il y a en moi : il me faudrait réinventer une langue pour dire ce qui m'arrive : il y a une telle glace dans mon cœur, j'ai si froid, si froid, mais c'est plus que du froid, et j'ai tellement faim d'amour, mais c'est plus que de la faim. C'est comme si on m'avait gratté à l'intérieur, sans retenu, sans limite, mon corps ne tient plus en place que par un miracle de Dieu… Je suis creuse et vide… »

« -Je ressens la même chose… »

« -Non, jamais comme moi… »

« -Si, toujours… »

Néréis l'attrapa vigoureusement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Penchée au dessus de sa petite sœur, la jeune fille ailée murmura :

« -Tu ne mourras pas, tu ne souffriras pas Joyce, je te l'ai promis : tu vas juste faire le plus beau des voyages… Est-ce que tu sens cette chaleur qui tombe du ciel ? Et cette poussière dorée ? Ce sont les dernières manifestations de la Tour d'Eternité qui nous enveloppent encore. Tu t'en sortiras, Joyce, et tu ne seras jamais plus dans le noir… Ecoute, vois et sens ! Ne perçois-tu pas l'amour de notre mère qui pleure de joie en cet instant en nous voyant vivante ? Et Salana nous sourit, regarde ! La poussière dessine leur fantôme ! Ils sont à peine visibles, mais je sais qu'elles sont là… Je sens même la douceur fantaisiste de ma petite Korée. Tu ne seras pas seule, Joyce. »

« -Tu… pleures… »

« -Tu ne ressentiras plus ni haine, ni jalousie, c'est terminé. Tu sortiras de ta misère pour embraser le monde. Il sera recouvert d'un milliard de couleurs nouvelles ! Et je serai avec toi, en train de tresser des guirlandes avec les arcs-en-ciel qui auront le bonheur d'effleurer nos doigts… »

Des pas résonnèrent derrière elle, Caïn venait de les rejoindre :

« -Les gens du Ministère s'impatientent, Néréis », chuchota-t-il, « le professeur Rogue et Madurei les retiennent, cependant… »

Joyce était trop hagarde pour écouter ce que le jeune homme avait à dire.

« -Plus… jamais… seule… » Murmura-t-elle.

« -Non, plus jamais », répondit Néréis.

L'Arbre était presque réduit à un tas de cendres. Le don de l'Avada résistait à peine dans les veines de Néréis, il ne pouvait plus sortir de sa peau, mais elle le sentait encore dans sa gorge, remontant des profondeurs de son être, se mêlant à son souffle sur le bout de sa langue. Alors, elle souleva la tête de sa petite sœur et l'embrassa doucement. Joyce ferma les yeux, soulagée. Le visage de Caïn se ferma. Une seconde, puis ce fut réellement terminé. La tête de Joyce bascula lourdement en arrière, un sourire aux lèvres, morte, en extase couchée.

Caïn s'approcha lentement. Néréis, lui tournant encore le dos, pleurait à chaudes larmes :

« -Je lui ai menti », avoua-t-elle d'une voix rauque, « je lui ai menti ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne serait plus seule, je lui avais promis la vie mais je viens de la condamner à une éternité de Ténèbres… »

« -C'était ça ou une vie de souffrance à payer pour ses crimes », répondit le jeune homme.

Ses deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, mais elle sembla à peine s'en apercevoir :

« -Mais où est le miracle que j'attendais ? » S'insurgea-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais pour elle… Pourquoi, au moment où je lui pardonne, où je saisis la vérité, faut-il que je réalise ce que j'attendais depuis toujours mais que je ne voulais plus ? JE NE LE VOULAIS PLUS ! »

Caïn ne répondit pas, il la lâcha et sortit un médaillon de sa poche : il s'agissait d'un bijou funéraire Ksri. Il le fit tournoyer avant de l'immobiliser et de crier :

« -Hadès ! »

Et le corps de Joyce s'évapora en une fumée noirâtre qui s'infiltra dans le joyau. C'était le culte d'incinération du peuple maudit. La coutume voulait qu'on enferme les cendres dans une relique, bijou, coupe ou autre… Il tendit le collier à Néréis qui l'enfila sans attendre en séchant ses larmes. Mais elle ajouta avec rancœur à l'adresse de son « ami » :

« -Je vois que tu avais _tout_ prévu… »

* * *

La petite tourelle s'était désagrégée, il ne restait plus que des ruines peu élevées de l'immense masure gothique qui se dressait encore le matin même.

Les gens du Ministère râlèrent haut et fort en apprenant que l'Ecarlate avait disparu, mais Néréis s'en moquait. En voyant le bijou à son cou, Madurei comprit et elle ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras, en frissonnant légèrement. Rogue non plus ne demanda pas d'explications, s'attendant à ce qui avait du se passer. Il enlaça à son tour Néréis en lui murmurant :

« -Je suis sûr qu'elle a trouvé la paix. Je le sens. Il y avait un horrible poids qui pesait dans son regard, jamais elle n'aurait connu le bonheur. »

Caïn restait derrière, les bras croisés. Quel parfait Serpentard il faisait !

« -Merci, professeur », répondit Néréis… « Je voulais vous poser une question. Si un jour, je venais à avoir l'idée saugrenue de me marier, je sais que vous êtes un homme très occupé, mais seriez-vous d'accord pour me conduire à l'autel ? »

Rogue savait ce que cela signifiait : conduire la jeune mariée à l'autel était le rôle du père. En réponse il lui caressa la joue dans un petit sourire.

Caïn s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais… Néréis le retient. Il la regarda, elle le fixa : aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Néréis éprouvait un sentiment des plus étranges en cet instant : elle voulait se punir, elle-même, et peut-être Caïn par la même occasion ! Décidemment, Sir Frédéric avait effectué un travail d'orfèvre sur son âme : Néréis n'avait plus besoin de lui pour précipiter son propre malheur. Oui, elle voulait se châtier elle-même du sort qu'elle avait fait subir à sa jeune sœur… Et une vie misérable serait une juste revanche !

Mais Joyce n'aurait jamais souhaité cela pour elle…. Et Néréis le savait, ce qui la poussa à hésiter encore…

Madurei, qui n'y tenait plus, attira alors sa sœur à l'écart pour la prévenir :

« -Néréis, au sujet de Caïn… »

« -Je sais… Et je vois cela comme un défi du destin, et tu me connais : j'aime quand je sais que ce sera voué à l'échec... »

« -Nous ne parlons pas d'une petite comptine pour enfant, Néréis, il s'agit de la vie que tu vas mener ! » Gronda Madurei.

« -Peut-être que la Tour d'Eternité a changé cela… »

« -Tu l'as souhaité ? »

« -Non, je n'y ai même pas pensé à vrai dire… »

« -Alors, _rien_ ne changera ! Que comptes-tu faire ? Réfléchis bien… »

Néréis risqua un œil sur Caïn qui attendait, et elle vit avec satisfaction qu'il semblait enfin nerveux : il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait accompli en ce jour…Le dégoût le poursuivait, dégoût d'avoir causé la mort d'un adolescent comme lui et surtout… d'avoir prévu avec autant de froideur la mort de Joyce Serpentard comme si elle avait été inévitable.

« -Tu sais, Madurei », continua la jeune fille. « Caïn m'aime, et c'est celui que je préfère… Tu as peut-être vu qu'on serait malheureux, mais en ce qui me concerne, aujourd'hui, j'ai disparu en même temps que Joyce… S'en est fini, je vivrai par convenance, mais ne m'en demande pas plus… Je crois bien que Caïn et moi sommes destinés à vivre notre malheur ensembles, nous nous épaulerons et finirons notre vie côte à côte, sans saveur et sans espoir… »

« -Néréis, non ! Je te conseille de prendre du large, le temps que tu puisses au moins te remettre de la mort de notre sœur… Alors, je répète : que comptes-tu faire ? »

C'est alors que Caïn s'approcha de Néréis… Rogue les regardait… Madurei s'enferma dans le silence.

Ils étaient tous marqués, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y avait eu trop de souffrances, trop de crasses sur eux pour leur permettre d'être heureux, même tous ensembles…

Il ne s'agissait plus de vivre, il fallait survivre… Car la Vie en tant que quête du bonheur leurs avait été refusés dès le départ… A tous… Rogue, Caïn, Madurei et Néréis…

Mais ils pouvaient essayer de se bâtir un foyer, ils pouvaient construire un immense âtre où brûlerait un feu bienveillant et protecteur que l'Ombre finirait par engloutir…

Rogue le premier sembla s'armer d'un espoir nouveau et il prit doucement sa future épouse par le bras… C'était dans l'ordre des choses, ils étaient peut-être encore troublés par le chaos du combat et la proximité de la mort, mais le temps passerait et ils oublieraient. Leur peine se transformerait en un lointain souvenir teinté de remords et de cauchemars sans fin : horrible, il est vrai, mais ce sera quand même un souvenir…

Caïn le second voulut suivre son exemple et tendit la main vers sa promise.

« Joyce… » Songea-elle. « Je crois que finalement nous avons perdu ce jeu morbide que notre père avait institué… »

Mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Les yeux de sa grande sœur semblaient lui crier : tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter ! C'est à toi de décider…

« -Caïn », murmura Néréis, « avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches… »

« -… que notre vie sera un immense chagrin, je sais… »

Bien sûr… Il le savait déjà… Il écoutait toujours tout… Rogue ne sembla rien comprendre, les doigts de Madurei pressèrent son bras.

« -Alors, je te le demande », susurra Caïn, « lady Néréis, veux-tu me suivre pour le pire et le pire ? »

La main de Caïn était toujours tendue mais avant que Néréis ait pu donner sa réponse, les dernières ruines s'évanouirent. Ils se trouvaient désormais sur une vaste plaine stérile et sans verdure. Triste à mourir. Seuls restaient la Faux, à même sur la terre sèche et… au loin, un petit éclat rouge : le Masque que Jédusor avait offert à Sir Frédéric, il y avait de cela si longtemps…

Le cœur serré, la jeune fille toucha son médaillon où, pensait-elle, libre et enfin pardonnée, reposait sa petite sœur à tout jamais…

* * *

**Fin de la cinquième et dernière section. **

**A dans quelques jours pour l'épilogue ;-) **

**J'ai fait une liste des morts, enfin ceux qui portaient un nom, lol. Il y en a 16, c'est pas mal quand même… Je suis une vraie tarée, non ? **

**Salana**

**Lady Kylia**

**Sir Frédéric**

**Nagini**

**Shun Deedo**

**Dolohov**

**Korée**

**Remus Lupin**

**Ethius**

**Mrs Weasley**

**Dobby**

**Bellatrix**

**Dumbledore**

**Voldemort**

**Harry Potter**

**Anaïmon**


	57. EPILOGUE

**Kikoooo ! C'est la fin…. Oula, je vais pouvoir mettre fic finie dans mon résumé…. FIC TERMINEE, vous vous z'en rendez compte ? HIHAAAAAAAA ! **

**Et je commence alors par TOUT(E)S vous remercier, reviewers ou pas, pour avoir lu cette histoire, pour m'avoir accordé une parcelle de votre temps de vie (C'est pas rien ça !) et je vous fais des énormes bisous ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! (bon, encore un pour la route) MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Reviews :**

**Etincelle de vie : **Ne t'en fais pas ;-) On ne peut pas être partout. Morbide ? lol, légèrement, légèrement… Kisss

**Areia** : Hé oui, Joyce était la seule qui savait, nyarf nyarf nyarf Je suis contente de voir qu'à la fin, on a plus pitié d'Anaïmon. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement en ce qui la concernait, mais sincèrement, à un moment, j'avais pensé à la faire survivre… Et puis j'ai du me plier à ce que me dicter son caractère et sa condition.

**Gloumax : **Merci beaucoup Faut dire que j'ai lu beaucoup de Racine (haaaaa, my looove !) Bisousss

**Ryannon : **« il me faudrait réinventer une langue pour dire ce qui m'arrive » Sincèrement, je songeais plutôt à Primo Levi qui explique cela à un moment. Mais on a tous nos références, les miennes sont disons plus tragiques. ;-) Je ne suis pas du coup d'accord pour la phrase de Néréis, je ne la trouve pas foireuse et à ce moment-là, la question n'était pas d'être délicat. Vu tout ce qui est arrivé entre eux, elle sait très bien que sa demande sera acceptée et que Rogue ne sera pas choqué. Et l'image du père conduisant sa fille à l'autel me plaît beaucoup, j'ai donc opté pour cette phrase au lieu de dire tout bêtement « devenez mon père » Je ne t'ai jamais promis qu'il y aurait un Happy end, j'évitais de toujours répondre à cette question lol. Sorry, mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir que mes personnages s'en sortent si facilement. Kisss

**Griselle** : Snape forever ! Je l'aimerai toute ma vie (lol, musique d'Anastasia) Merci beaucoup ! Kissss ;-)

**Severia Dousbrune** : Le sort d'Anaïmon était bien inévitable, comme tu le dis. Lol, j'aime bien l'expression « petite pourriture » pour elle. J'ai vu ton message sur mon livre d'or, merciii ! Lol, oui, qu'as-tu avec Caïn décidemment ;-) ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il peut avoir du succès ce bout de chou romantique. J'adore l'idée de lancer un défi fanart, mais comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Ou plutôt y a-t-il un site en particulier où on peut le faire ? (je ne connais pas encore trop lol, je connais encore un nombre restreint de sites) La phrase de Caïn fait écho à un poème déclamé dans le chapitre 9 « Qui a tué le Rouge-gorge ?», quand Joyce délire dans ses pensées, j'aime beaucoup faire des échos internes à l'histoire. Kissssss

**Namyothis** : Merci beaucoup (c'est le mot que je dois dire le plus, lol) Bisous !

**Calynounette** : Ne t'en fais pas, quand des reviewers disparaissent, je ne me pose pas de questions, je suis déjà contente quand on me laisse une seule review, on a tous des impératifs ;-) Merci beaucoup ! Mettre les éléments dans un bon ordre est un vrai casse tête et j'avais pourtant parfois l'impression de partir dans tous les sens. J'espère pouvoir continuer aussi bien avec la suite, quoique je n'aurai pas autant de temps. (J'ai rédigé Néréis pendant 8 mois avant de la proposer aux lecteurs, je n'arrêtais pas de rajouter des scènes ou de tout revoir, de faire varier mille fins possibles, le truc de fou) Bisoussss !

**Dumati** : Merci ! Ce chapitre pleins de poème plaît décidemment beaucoup (héhéhé, lol) Bonne lecture Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette réponse mais je te souhaite une bonne continuation. Kisss ;-)

**Angie Black **: Yeesss ! J'avais bien fait de mettre ce résumé… Je les changeais il y a un petit moment mais c'est toujours dans le même style. Bisoussss ! ;-)

**Mamie Boubou **: je reconnais là une vraie prêtresse Severusienne. Sorry Pour Joyce, naaan ! Je ne suis pas une psychopathe. ;-) bisoussss

* * *

**Epilogue**

Chanson…

Lachésis entrait en première année à Poudlard… Elle trottait activement aux côtés de ses camarades, le cœur battant la chamade. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle quittait ses parents et bien qu'elle sût qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle ne pouvait retenir cette juste crainte qui broyait ses entrailles.

_Sometimes I fell, I've got to… run away, I've got to… get away !_

On chantait... Mais aucun élève, ni même le professeur qui les guidait, n'y prit garde… Pourtant elle entendait bien quelqu'un chanter, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle passa devant un miroir et marqua une pause. Ses compagnons la distancèrent rapidement mais elle n'en avait plus cure. Le reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une petite fille menue, aux cheveux bruns sertis de reflets outremers, et aux grands yeux d'améthyste. « Quel regard étrange » se dit-elle, « j'espère posséder l'originalité qui va avec… »

_Tainted love, hoooohohooo…_

Elle reconnut enfin la voix. Comment oublier ce grain si particulier, si doucereux, tendre et cruel à la fois ? Elle prit un chemin qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour arriver à l'air libre. Un jeune homme se tenait là, assis sur la fontaine. Les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, parant un visage fin et éclatant de jeunesse. Il chantait d'un ton divinement juste, ses accents étaient mélodieux, sans aucune imperfection. C'était même d'un soin si méticuleux qu'il trahissait une nature calculatrice voire machiavélique… Il ouvrit enfin les yeux : l'ébène était leur seul substance. Lachésis se perdit presque dans la noirceur de ce regard mais tenta de se reprendre, un petit peu perturbée. Ainsi, il avait chanté en sachant que cela l'attirerait ?

« -Syd », dit Lachésis, « tu n'es pas avec les autres ? »

« -Je t'attendais », répondit-il en se levant.

« -Nous voulions savoir si tu ne stressais pas trop », précisa une jeune fille.

Elle était aussi belle que le garçon. Sa chevelure brune, courte, à l'exception de deux tresses qui descendaient le long de ses tempes jusqu'à ses hanches, tirait tout de même un peu plus vers un châtain cendré, son regard bleu-vert étincelait.

« -Morgane ! » S'exclama Lachésis avec ravissement.

* * *

Non loin de là, le professeur Bibine les observait en compagnie de sa consœur le professeur Chourave. 

« -Ils se croient tout permis ces deux-là », marmonna le professeur de vol en désignant Syd et Morgane du menton.

« -Ils ont de qui tenir », pouffa la directrice de Poufsouffle, « l'avez-vous seulement entendu chanter ? ça se sent tout de suite que du sang de néréide coule dans leurs veines. Regardez ces trois enfants, tout simplement, ils sont pétillants, comme des étoiles ! »

« -Ils seraient plus du genre « soleil noir », si vous voulez mon avis… »

* * *

Lachésis enlaça la jeune fille par la taille. 

« -Vous êtes en quelle classe déjà ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« -Je suis en quatrième année, à Serpentard », répondit Morgane en époussetant son écusson avec fierté.

« -Moi, en 6ième année, et aussi à Serpentard, bien entendu. »

Syd ricana avec le même orgueil. Lachésis cligna des yeux :

« -Vous imaginez si je ne suis pas prise à Serpentard ? Tonton serait très en colère ! »

« -Tu l'as dit ! » Lança Syd, « il ne te parlera plus jamais. »

« -Il te reniera », ajouta Morgane.

« -Te traitera comme un répugnant insecte. »

« -T'écrasera à la première occasion. »

« -Hé ! » S'écria Lachésis.

« -Et si tu es à Gryffondor… » Susurra Morgane en sifflant comme un serpent.

« -Tu es finie… »

« -Foutue… »

« -Morte… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux secondes, espérant la voir se liquéfier sur place. Mais Lachésis se prit à sourire :

« -Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire peur… »

Syd ricana sourdement en bon serpentard qu'il était :

« -Je pense qu'il s'en moque… Toi t'es la « petite nièce gentille », tu as toujours été la chouchou de mes parents… Imagine ce que nous, nous avons ressenti en mettant le choixpeau. Toi, ce n'est que ton oncle, mais nous deux… »

Morgane acquiesça en prenant un air réfléchi.

« -… _C'était_ notre père », poursuivit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils avec une gravité (ou peut-être même une rancœur) peu commune, « on n'aurait pas pu y échapper si on avait été pris ailleurs… »

« -Ho », songea Morgane avec un sourire sarcastique, « maman lui aurait quand même sonné les cloches s'il nous avait fait la tête. »

« -Et il aurait été trois fois plus en colère », répliqua Syd d'un air sournois.

« -C'est clair ! » Continua sa sœur. « Parfois, lorsqu'il m'engueule trop en cours, je prends un air triste quand je croise maman et hop ! Le tour est joué. »

« -Le jour où elle s'apercevra que tu joues la comédie… »

« -Je mourrai avec la satisfaction d'avoir accompli ma mission sur cette bonne vieille terre : avoir prouvé à notre père qu'il peut y avoir pire que « Joyce Happer »… »

« Joyce Happer »… soupira Lachésis.

Ses deux aînés la regardèrent :

« -Oui », fit Syd, « le pseudonyme de tante Néréis lorsqu'elle était ici en tant qu'élève... Notre père a souvent des formules comme ça : « tourner à la Joyce Happer », « faire la Joyce Happer », « bêtises Londubatiennes » ou « Happertifiantes »… »

Lachésis fit la moue : ce n'était pas très sympa. (Et puis quel était le rapport entre sa mère et le légendaire Londubat ?)

« -Hé, vous trois ! » Héla le professeur Bibine, « les retrouvailles, ça va un temps, mais il faut y aller maintenant ! »

Syd fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu :

« -On te réserva une place à notre table, petiote », dit-il à sa cousine.

« -Mr Rogue ! » Gronda Bibine, « et Miss Rogue ! Laissez cette petite et allez retrouver les membres de votre Maison ! Le banquet ne va pas commencer sans nous ! »

* * *

La grande salle. Les élèves défilaient sous le choixpeau. 

« -Lachésis Headcliff », appela Macgonagall.

La petite s'avança. Elle s'immobilisa devant le tabouret et dévisagea l'assemblée. Elle croisa le regard de son oncle, elle avala sa salive. A ses côtés, une femme d'une beauté resplendissante était assise : sa tante, car c'était bien Madurei, lui fit un petit sourire bienveillant. Rogue à son tour lui présenta un visage avenant avant de la transpercer d'un regard entendu et encourageant.

L'enfant leur rendit leur sourire et s'assit sur le tabouret.

« Haaaa ! » S'activa le choixpeau, « la fille de Néréis et de Caïn ! Ta maman m'avait donné du fils à retordre, mais il n'est plus question de me contrôler, n'est-il pas ? »

« Ça dépend… T'as intérêt à m'envoyer à Serpentard… »

« Nous verrons ça… Alors je vois que… »

« Je vois aussi… »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna le choixpeau.

« Je sens beaucoup de chose en fait. Ils utilisent le même tabouret tous les ans ? N'est-ce pas ? Je sens la présence de ma mère dessus… »

« Tu es médium ma petite ? »

« Oui, je crois que oui… »

Lachésis ferma les yeux et une multitude d'images coulèrent dans son esprit : son âme voyageait à travers l'école, même au-delà… Et elle revoyait tout… Tout…

« Vois-tu choixpeau » lui dit-elle, « ma mère me raconte souvent de merveilleuses histoires. Des histoires de haine, de famille, de vengeance et d'amour… Ma mère m'apparaît devant les yeux à cet instant même : elle a l'air d'avoir 15 ans, porte les cheveux au carré, ils sont châtains, que c'est étrange, et ses yeux sont bleus… C'était _le temps des innocences_, le temps où elle pensait pourvoir vivre comme une enfant normale en enchaînant bêtise sur bêtise, la mort de grand-père l'a ramenée dans la triste réalité. Puis ce fut l'heure du _rassemblement_ : tante Madurei est arrivée, mon père est rentré en contact avec ma mère, tante Joyce a failli revenir mais c'est Voldemort qu'ils rencontrèrent malheureusement… Ensuite, un regain de vie a animée ma maman, carpe diem ! _Vivere vitam beatam_! L'heure des amours et des joies. Mais malheureusement, ma mère a fini par prendre une bien mauvaise décision, elle a fait le _choix des armes_, sans savoir que c'était _la voie des larmes_. Et puis finalement, de _désespérances en espérances_, ils y sont arrivés : ils ont vaincu leur mortel ennemi et ont pu enfin goûter à la… »

Elle marqua une hésitation avant de lâcher :

« … félicité ? »

« Tu m'as l'air très éclairée pour ton jeune âge » dit le Choixpeau.

« Je n'ai aucun mérite : si je n'avais pas ces visions, je n'aurais pas compris le tiers de ce que je sens aujourd'hui… Mes cousins, eux n'ont pas eu besoin de cela pour entrevoir les souffrances endurées… Quoique, Syd est très borné quand il s'y met… Morgane m'a souvent dit qu'il ne fallait pas oublier ces douleurs passées, et que même si nous, pauvres enfants de la lumière, nous ne pouvions pas comprendre, nous avions un devoir de mémoire… »

« Vous m'étonnerez toujours dans cette famille. Toi et tes cousins seraient des gens de bien. Vous avez brisé la malédiction ancestrale de Salazar… »

Est-ce ce qu'il avait dit à Tom Jédusor lorsque celui-ci l'avait coiffé ? Quel naïf, ce choixpeau ! Lachésis aurait bien émis quelques réserves, surtout en songeant à son cousin qui n'était pas un modèle de tolérance, et qui dégageait quelquefois une aura de force la troublant énormément, mais elle préféra taire ses soupçons. Aussi elle répondit simplement :

« Nous avons des parents formidables… Je veux être à leur hauteur, je veux être la meilleure… »

Et comme elle achevait de penser ces mots, elle entendit un formidable « Serpentard ! » résonner dans la pièce. Elle se leva, folle de joie, se tourna vers Rogue, qui acquiesça avec un air satisfait, avant de se diriger vers Syd, souriant avec malice, et Morgane qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre.

* * *

« -Sir Frédéric », annonça Néréis d'une voix que des années de grisaille avaient enraillée, « qui haïssait les enfants, n'aura jamais eu la bonne surprise de connaître ses petits-enfants… » 

Elle les regardait en plongée, perchée au dessus d'un miroir cerné d'Ivoire qui lui montrait sa petite Lachésis rejoignant la troupe des serpentards. L'image se décala sur Morgane, Néréis sourit en voyant sa nièce unique et préférée. Puis, tout se fixa sur Syd et le sourire de Néréis s'effaça. De même que le miroir se troublait lentement, faisant disparaître la silhouette du jeune garçon, Néréis se sentit partir dans un trouble saisissant. Et elle murmura, s'armant d'un nouveau sourire diabolique :

La nuit descend

On y pressent

Un long un long destin de sang

Syd fit un léger sursaut de surprise et leva les yeux sur le ciel de la Grand Salle…

Un long un long destin de sang

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ce court extrait de poème vient d'Apollinaire… **

**Je posterai le prologue de « Au nom du Fils » dans la semaine prochaine. Si vous voulez laisser encore des reviews, j'y répondrai à sa suite. ;-)**

**Bye bye  
****July **


End file.
